The M-Word
by MeggieJune
Summary: Es läuft nicht wie geplant für Hermine. Eigentlich hatte sie sich etwas anderes vorgestellt, diesen Sommer. Stattdessen erlangt sie Einblick in die Welt der Reinblüter. Sehnsüchtig wartet sie überdies auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen. Ihre Freunde sind in Spanien und genießen die Ferien, während sie seltsamerweise mehr und mehr über die Malfoys herausfindet. Bis Pansy eine schrecklic
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Mit einem ernsten Ausdruck fuhren sein Daumen und sein Zeigefinger über die untere Partie seines Gesichts, bis er das Kinn erreicht hatte. Seine Hand fiel von seinem Gesicht ab, und er atmete mit Bedacht aus. Er betrachtete seinen Sohn vor sich und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele Väter gerade dasselbe Gespräch mit ihren Söhnen führen mussten, bevor diese wieder zurück nach Hogwarts fahren würden.

„Nun", begann Lucius unschlüssig, während er wusste, dass er nach dieser Unterhaltung Narzissa würde Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Und es half nicht besonders, dass ein wissendes Lächeln um die Lippen seines Sohnes spielte. Wann, Merlin noch mal, war Draco erwachsen geworden? So erwachsen, dass man ihm keine Angst mehr machen konnte, mit Merlins Weihnachtselfen, die ihm keine Geschenke bringen würden, wenn er noch einmal auf den Betten seiner Eltern springen würde?

Aber anscheinend hatte er dieses Alter ohnehin längst hinter sich zurückgelassen, nahm Lucius beinahe bitter an. Ja, anscheinend, wenn sein eigener Sohn keine Skrupel hatte, sich in der Eingangshalle von einem Mädchen… _oral_ befriedigen zulassen, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Eltern jederzeit hätten nach Hause kommen können!

Merlin! Was dachte Narzissa, würde er jetzt mit Draco besprechen können? Von Mann zu Mann, wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte?! Lucius wusste nicht, ob er zornig war oder angewidert. Er suchte in seiner Erinnerung, ob er sich jemals etwas ähnliches geleistet hatte, aber er war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, Narzissa für sich zu gewinnen – die bei ihrer Ehe natürlich noch Jungfrau gewesen war – dass ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen wäre, sich im Haus seiner Vorfahren jemals so aufzuführen!

Narzissa hatte sein Haus auch nie besucht gehabt, als sie noch unverheiratet gewesen waren. Sein Vater hätte einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, nahm er an! Und wieso sollte _er_ überhaupt ruhig und besonnen genug sein, um keinen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen?! Er würde sich gerne darüber entrüsten, würde Draco gerne… über sein Knie legen, aber anscheinend war er dafür auch zu alt, nahm Lucius verärgert an.

Aber was ihn am meisten schockierte war wohl die schlichte Tatsache, dass es Draco nicht einmal peinlich zu sein schien! Nicht einmal das! Er wusste nicht, wie gut er seinen Sohn kannte, um zu behaupten, dass Draco gerade spielte. Dass er nur so tat, als störe es ihn nicht, dass er, Lucius, den Penis seines Sohnes gesehen hatte.

_Merlin_!

Lucius schloss die Augen. Gut, er war froh. Er war froh, dass sein Sohn anscheinend die Gesellschaft von Damen vorzog. Kurzzeitig hatte er Angst gehabt, dass dies in Frage stehen könnte, als Draco im vierten Jahr offensichtlich viel von Harry Potter erzählt hatte. In jedem Brief, in jedem Gespräch über Floh. Aber diese Phase war wohl scheinbar vorüber.

_Offensichtlich_. Lucius spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel bitter nach unten sanken, während Draco lächerlich selbstbewusst vor ihm stand. Er betrachtete seinen achtzehnjährigen Sohn ausgiebig. Bei Merlin, wie hatte das passieren können?

„Wag es ja nicht, in Hogwarts ein Mädchen zu schwängern!", fasste er seine größte Sorge in zornige Worte. Ja, Narzissa hatte eine andere Vorstellung, wie ein vernünftiges Gespräch aussehen sollte, aber das konnte Lucius nicht. Er war keine Kindergärtnerin! Er sah, wie Dracos Augen sich fast amüsiert verengten. Lucius schloss hilflos die Augen. Verdammte Einzelkinder! Er hätte eine Horde Kinder zeugen sollen, dann würde sich sein einziger Sohn nicht wie ein verdammter Prinz verhalten. Es war Narzissas Schuld, wirklich! Sie hatte ihn verhätschelt, hatte Lucius gezwungen, Draco niemals zu schlagen, auch wenn der Junge es verdient gehabt hatte. Sie hatte ihn immer bevorzugt behandelt, ihm vorgesungen – ihm anscheinend kein bisschen Anstand beigebracht.

Wieder fand Lucius' Hand den Weg über seinen Mund, während er erneut den Kopf schüttelte. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht führen! Er erinnerte sich noch dunkel an die Unterhaltung über Bienen und Blumen, wobei er selber nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt hatte, wieso zur Hölle er den Vergleich zu Bienen und Blumen hatte ziehen müssen!

Narzissa hatte ihm erklärt, es wäre pädagogisch die richtige Art! Anscheinend nicht!

Wieso war sein Sohn keine Jungfrau? Oder wenigstens taktvoll genug, seine Eskapaden nicht ausschweifen zu lassen, so dass seine Eltern sie mitbekommen konnten? War er so dumm?! Oder so dreist? Er war unglaublich respektlos, und wenn Lucius ehrlich war, war er froh, wenn Draco in zwei Wochen abgereist war, und sich Dumbledore mit ihm rumärgern konnte.

„War es das?", wollte Draco nun tatsächlich glatt von ihm wissen, und Lucius hasste es. Diese jugendliche Überheblichkeit. Die Arroganz der Jugend, die Vorstellung, dass sie die Macht hatten und dass die Eltern… nur noch alte Eltern waren! Er schloss die Augen. Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Hatte er, Lucius, ein falsches Bild vermittelt? Hatte er Narzissa jemals anders behandelt als respektvoll? Denn so musste es doch aussehen! Woher sollte Draco sonst solche Anwandlungen haben? Narzissa würde ihn das Ende nicht hören lassen, wenn er Draco nicht Anstand beibrachte!

Aber war es nicht schon längst zu spät? Sollte Draco mit achtzehn nicht klüger sein?

Missbilligend wanderte Lucius' Blick über den Körper seines Sohnes. Es war ihm in den letzten Jahren wohl entgangen, dass sein Sohn erwachsen geworden war, dass er plötzlich so groß war wie er selber, dass er zwar noch ein halbes Kind war, aber bedauerlicherweise den Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes hatte – mit Hormonen und Trieben und all diesen lästigen Kleinigkeiten. Und er wünschte sich zum ersten Mal, Draco wäre übergewichtig, wie sein Freund Gregory, so dass Mädchen nicht den Hauch Interesse an ihm haben würden.

Sein Sohn dachte nämlich nicht nach. Draco war impulsiv und ungehörig. Das konnte er über seinen Sohn sagen. Er kannte ihn nicht anders, als verzogen und selbstsüchtig. Lucius wurde übel bei dem Gedanken. Er wusste, Teenager waren kompliziert. Nicht, dass er selber jemals kompliziert gewesen war. Sicher, er hatte sich an einigen Schlägereien damals beteiligt, aber Zuhause hätte er einen Monat lang nicht mehr sitzen können, hätte er sich erlaubt, was sein Sohn sich erlaubt hatte!

Woher hatte Draco überhaupt diesen Körper? War es seiner, Lucius' Körper? Sahen sie sich so ähnlich? Nein, Draco war muskulöser an anderen Stellen. Verdammtes Quidditch! Alles brachte seine Nachteile, begriff Lucius bitter. Das Gesicht, ja. Draco sah ihm ähnlich, natürlich. Aber ihm hatte sein Aussehen damals nichts gebracht. Vielleicht doch, Lucius wusste es nicht mehr. Damals hatte Krieg geherrscht, es waren andere Zeiten gewesen! Heutzutage war alles liberal! Reinblüter heirateten Muggel, Merlin noch mal! Als wenn das nicht schlimm genug war!

Lucius hatte nicht mal die geringste Ahnung, wie Draco zu Muggeln stand. Er hoffte, er war ihnen nicht so freundlich gesinnt, dass er die nächstbeste schwängern würde! Oh Merlin! Aber er glaubte sogar, dass er ihm auch hierbei ein schlechtes Vorbild gewesen war.

Ja, vor einigen Jahren hatte Voldemort noch Macht gehabt. Vor einigen Jahren war es noch wichtig gewesen, Draco begreiflich zu machen, wie viel ein Muggel wert war.

Mittlerweile würde ihm Narzissa auch dafür die Zunge aus dem Mund fluchen, würde er schlecht über Muggel reden. Merlin, noch mal!

Aber in ihrem Haus sprachen sie Merlin sei Dank nicht über Muggel. Und er wollte jetzt nicht damit anfangen, er hatte genug damit zu tun, über die verdammte Sexualität seines Sohnes nachzudenken.

All die Sorgen über mögliche Fehler, die Draco würde haben können, kamen ihm jetzt recht willkommen vor. Wäre er doch einfach impotent, oder kleinwüchsig, oder hätte er am besten gar keinen Penis!

Wie zur Hölle sollte er über so etwas reden können?! Wofür war Narzissa da? Fürs Windeln wechseln und Schlaflieder singen?! Und sobald Draco volljährig war, war er sein Problem? Großartig. Aber so lief es nicht! So sollte es zumindest nicht laufen!

Lucius war 42 Jahre alt. Er hatte andere Sorgen als seinen potenten Sohn, Merlin noch mal!

Er arbeitete, er hatte echte Probleme! Dass sein Sohn keinen Respekt vor ihm hatte war bedauerlich, ja, aber es war nicht sein größtes Problem, Merlin noch mal!

Es interessierte ihn nicht mal! Er konnte nichts mit Draco anfangen. Draco sollte erwachsen werden, kein verzogenes Kind mehr sein, und endlich Verantwortung übernehmen. Dann vielleicht konnte Lucius etwas anderes in ihm sehen als ein lästiges Subjekt, was ihm seinen letzten Nerv raubte. Und Draco wollte es doch nicht anders! Er konnte ihn genauso wenig leiden! Es war seine Art von Rebellion, nahm Lucius an.

Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, gegen was sein verzogener Sohn rebellierte, hatte ihm Lucius doch alles gegeben, von dem andere Kinder nur hatten träumen können – aber anscheinend war das ein Fehler gewesen, und er, Lucius, war selber schuld!

Es blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Draco einfach seinen Leichtsinn und seine Überheblichkeit verlieren würde. Und bis dahin wollte Lucius so wenig wie möglich mit diesem jungen Mann zu tun haben!

Wusste Merlin, was Draco die letzten vier Wochen getrieben hatte! Er war ohnehin nur selten hier gewesen. Er hatte das Praktikum nicht gemacht, was Lucius ihm organisiert hatte, er hatte ihn tagsüber kaum gesehen! Er hatte nicht mit ihm und Narzissa gefrühstückt oder zu Abend gegessen. Und Narzissa hatte doch auch nie etwas gesagt! Sie ließ ihn doch einfach gewähren! Sie erlegte ihm nicht auf, zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen, was Lucius sowieso recht war, denn über was sollten sie reden? Draco interessierte sich nicht für Politik oder für irgendetwas, für das sich Lucius interessierte.

Teenager waren Aliens! Sie waren Außerirdische, mit denen vernünftige Erwachsene einfach nichts zu tun haben sollten, bis sie aus dieser widerlichen Phase rausgewachsen waren.

Und jetzt war Lucius Malfoy dazu degradiert worden, diesem selbstverliebten Rebell Vorhaltungen zu machen?

Er hatte ihn vier Woche nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, und jetzt sollte er mit Draco _reden_?

Er atmete aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Geoffrey Goyle solche Dinge handhabte. Aber wahrscheinlich war sein Sohn nie in der Gefahr, von einem Mädchen freiwillig oral befriedigt zu werden, überlegte Lucius angewidert.

Lucius kam sich vor, als wäre er hundert Jahre alt. Draco war ein netter Junge gewesen, als er zwei Jahre alt war. Er hatte ihn, Lucius, angebetet! Wo waren diese Zeiten hin, fragte er sich verzweifelt. Aber bitte. Draco wollte nicht sein Freund sein? Draco wollte sein ungezogener Sohn sein? Er führte sich auf, wie ein Kleinkind, dann würde Lucius ihn ebenso behandeln. Es gefiel ihm ohnehin besser, als Draco als ebenbürtig zu sehen. Als ob er das jemals tun würde!

„Mein Haus ist kein Stundenhotel, Draco", informierte er seinen Sohn kalt und beschloss, ihn da zu treffen, wo er zumindest sicher wusste, dass es seinen Sohn würde treffen können. „Mach das noch einmal, und du kannst dein verdammtes Gold selber verdienen gehen, anstatt von meinem zu Leben!", knurrte Lucius, und das Gespräch war beendet. Er entließ Draco aus seinem Blick und ging zornig zu seinem Schreibtisch. Wie gerne würde er trinken! Aber sein Heiler und seine Frau waren sich einig: Keinen Scotch außerhalb der Mahlzeiten! War das zu fassen? Anscheinend war er alt! So alt, dass Alkohol seine Gesundheit gefährden konnte! Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war und er endlich ein Glas Scotch würde trinken können!

Lucius ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, denn Draco war gegangen. Und er hatte seine verdammte Tür nicht zugemacht!

Am liebsten würde er ihn an den Ohren wieder hier reinholen, damit Draco üben konnte, wie man eine Tür schloss! Wie man verdammt noch mal respektvoll gegenüber seinem Vater war!

Lucius hasste Kinder. Allesamt!

Sie war unglücklich. Sie hatte diese Abteilung am liebsten gehabt. Noch lieber als die Abteilung der Auroren. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, nur als Auror würde sie in ihrem späteren Leben arbeiten wollen.

Und jetzt wechselte sie zum dritten und letzten Mal die Abteilung. Noch zwei Wochen hatte sie im Ministerium, ehe die Schule wieder anfing. Sie war so dankbar über die sechs Wochen Praktikum im Ministerium. Sie hatte einige andere Schüler zwischendurch gesehen, aber das Ministerium war so riesig und weitläufig, dass jedes Zusammentreffen wohl purer Zufall war, wenn man sich nicht gerade in der Kantine verabredet hatte.

Und jetzt musste sie zwei Wochen in der Abteilung für Finanzen und Liegenschaften arbeiten. Sicher mochte es auch spannend sein, aber… in der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte sie kaum abends nach Hause gehen wollen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Finanzen und Liegenschaften in ihr solche Gefühle hervorrufen würden.

Sie klopfte an das Vorzimmer, wo sie sich melden musste.

Sie trug einen schwarzen Rock, schwarze Pumps, die gerade hoch genug waren, dass sie immer noch zügig durch die Flure laufen konnte, und am Abend keine Blasen an den Füßen hatte. Dazu trug sie eine graue Bluse und hatte ihre wilden Locken in einen dicken Zopf zurückgebunden.

Sie war dezent geschminkt, um älter auszusehen, und nicht ständig als Schülerin erkannt zu werden. Denn sobald die Leute begriffen, dass sie hier nur ein unbezahltes Praktikum absolvierte, waren sie nicht scheu, ihr sämtliche Aufgaben aufzudrücken, die demütigender nicht sein konnten.

„Herein", rief eine Frauenstimme. Hermine betrat das Zimmer.

„Hallo, guten Morgen. Ich… bin die Praktikantin, Hermine Granger", stellte sie sich vor. Die Frau betrachtete sie kurz. Hermine nahm eigentlich an, dass man ihren Namen kannte, hatte sie doch mehrfach in der Zeitung gestanden, schon alleine wegen des Kampfes gegen Voldemort vor drei Jahren und weil sie die beste Freundin von Harry Potter war. Aber vielleicht kannte diese Frau sie wirklich nicht, oder sie war einfach zu stolz, um einer Schülerin Erkennungswert beizumessen.

„Hm, Morgen. Richtig, ich habe Sie hier eingetragen", stellte die Frau mit einem Blick in ihren Kalender fest. „Und? Was wollen Sie machen?"

Hermine wusste, dass, wenn sie sagen würde, dass ihr alles recht wäre, sie in einen Abstellraum verbannt werden würde, um alte Kisten aufzuräumen. Also stellte sie sich aufrechter hin.

„Ich habe mich hier als Praktikantin beworben, um einen bestmöglichen Eindruck in die Arbeit der Abteilung zu erlangen. Nur die besten Schüler Hogwarts erhalten die Möglichkeit eines sechswöchigen Praktikums im Ministerium", erklärte sie überzeugt. Die Frau verdrehte knapp die Augen, aber das passierte häufig, wenn Hermine dick auftrug und erklärte, sie wäre eine der besten Schülerin – was sie nun aber auch einfach war. Wieso sollte sie lügen?

„Schön, schön. Wissen Sie, Sie möchten den besten Einblick? Warum beobachten Sie nicht einfach zwei Wochen unseren Leiter der Abteilung? Der geht auf Besichtigungen, nach Gringotts zur Überwachung der Goldbestände? Schwebt Ihnen so etwas vor?", leierte die Frau herunter, und Hermine war dankbar, keine Kisten schleppen zu müssen.

„Ja, das klingt wunderbar", sagte sie ehrlich.

„Fein", erwiderte die Frau und schrieb mit der Feder etwas auf ein Blatt Pergament, was sie Hermine entgegenhielt, als sie fertig war. „Büro 612, Miss Granger", ergänzte sie mit einem leeren Lächeln. Hermine nahm das Blatt entgegen.

„M-Malfoy?", entfuhr es ihr kurz tonlos.

„Ja", bestätigte die Frau eine Spur gereizter. „Lucius Malfoy ist hier Abteilungsleiter. Haben Sie ein Problem damit?"

Nun ja, Hermine hatte ungefähr tausend Probleme damit, aber das wollte sie der Frau nicht sagen. Sie schüttelte unbeholfen den Kopf.

„Ich… nein. Ich… danke", sagte sie tonlos und wandte sich wieder ab. Und sie wusste, auch Lucius Malfoy hätte bestimmt ein Problem mit ihr. Wenn er sie überhaupt noch erkennen würde! Und selbst wenn nicht!

Sie verließ das Zimmer schlecht gelaunt und wanderte lustlos den Flur hinab. So ein Mist!

Vor dem Büro mit der Nummer 612 blieb sie stehen. Warum? Wieso konnte sie nicht noch zwei weitere Wochen in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten? Aber sie wusste, warum. Cormac McLaggen hatte nun den Platz in dieser Abteilung. Susan Bones war bei den Auroren, und sie würde sich wohl oder übel der Rotation fügen müssen. Denn zwölf Schüler von Hogwarts waren in diesem Sommer hier untergebracht, und alle rotierten durch die Abteilungen.

Sie hob unschlüssig die Hand. Und dann klopfte sie, denn Hermine Granger hatte vor keinem Zauberer Angst.

„Was?", ertönte eine Männerstimme aus dem Inneren. Bedeutete das so viel, wie: Herein? Sie musste es seufzend annehmen und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür. Sie blieb im Türrahmen stehen und wartete, bis der blonde Mann den Kopf gehoben hatte. Ja, sie erinnerte sich noch an ihn. Er verengte die Augen.

„Ja?", sagte er gedehnt und betrachtete sie eingehend. Seine Stimme war dunkel und tief.

„Hallo, guten Morgen, ich bin… die Praktikantin, Hermine Granger, und… ich arbeite die nächsten zwei Wochen für Sie", stellte sie sich, bei weitem nicht mehr so motiviert, vor. Die Feder sank in seiner Hand. Sie kam sich lächerlich vor. Denn sie kannten sich ja.

„Was?", fragte er ernst, und sie wusste nicht, ob sie den Satz wiederholen musste.

„Der letzte Praktikant in ihrer Abteilung ist heute weiterrotiert, und jetzt arbeite ich in der Abteilung", erklärte sie unschlüssig.

„In meinem Büro?", vergewisserte er sich unwirsch. Kurz sah er so aus, als könne sie vielleicht einen Scherz machen.

„Ja. Mr. Malfoy", ergänzte sie widerwillig. Dann erst runzelte sich seine Stirn.

„Granger? So wie…" Er unterbrach sich selbst. Dann atmete er aus. „Was soll das heißen, Sie arbeiten als Praktikantin hier?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich… ich begleite Sie? Ich beobachte Sie bei der Arbeit und-"

„-nein", unterbrach er sie kopfschüttelnd und erhob sich. Er war groß. Größer als sie. „Dafür habe ich keine Zeit. Sie können gerne zu meinem Kollegen ins Büro gehen."

Hermine war überfordert. „Aber… ich würde Sie nicht belästigen. Ich… würde sie begleiten, ich… könnte… Ihre Tasche tragen… oder…", schlug sie ratlos vor, denn sie wusste, manche taten sich schwer mit der Idee einer Praktikantin. Zur Hölle, sie tat sich ebenfalls schwer, aber immerhin gab sie sich Mühe. Er wurde immerhin bezahlt.

„Wissen Sie, ich denke nicht, dass ich Arbeit für Sie hätte. Ich bin kein Babysitter", erklärte er streng.

„Und ich bin kein Baby, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte sie, eine Spur beleidigt. „Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen Grundstücke besichtigen, nach Gringotts gehen-"

„-das ist schön für Sie, aber ich bin nicht jeden Tag in Schlössern unterwegs! Ich spiele nicht mit Gold, Miss Granger. Ich _arbeite_ hier!", informierte er sie gereizt.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, ich verstehe das. Ich bin seit vier Wochen hier und habe auch nicht jeden Tag mit Gold gespielt und Schlösser besichtigt!", entfuhr es ihr zornig, denn der Name Malfoy allein verursachte ihr Übelkeit. „Im Kampf gegen Voldemort vor drei Jahren habe ich meinen ersten Todesfluch ausgesprochen, um meinen Freund Ron vor dem Tode zu bewahren, bei allem Respekt, Sie müssen mir bestimmt keine Prinzessinnen-Kleider und ein Schloss bieten, um mich zu beschäftigen, Sir!", fauchte sie praktisch.

Und Lucius Malfoy schwieg abrupt. Er betrachtete sie eine weitere Sekunde, ehe er plötzlich nickte.

„Schön. Sie wollen für mich arbeiten?", vergewisserte er sich, und zaghaft nickte sie, denn wirklich arbeiten wollte sie nicht für ihn. Er war immerhin Lucius Malfoy. Aber sie würde das Praktikum beenden. Und sie wollte ein gutes Praktikumszeugnis bekommen, also würde sie auch diese Abteilung hinter sich bringen. „Eine Liegenschaft ist ein unbewegliches Sachgut, welches-"

Aber Hermine unterbrach ihn. Was dachte er? Dass sie nicht wüsste, was sie hier tun würde? Was glaubte er, weswegen sie das Praktikum bekommen hatte? Weil sie Hogwarts' dümmste Schülerin war, die sich vielleicht auch noch auf Schüler wie seinen Sohn einließ? Ob Lucius Malfoy überhaupt wusste, was für ein widerlicher Playboy sein Sohn war? Wahrscheinlich konnte Hermine Lucius Malfoy schon alleine wegen seines Sohnes noch weniger leiden!

„-das Ministerium beschäftigt sich natürlich nur mit Rendite- und Anlageimmobilien und nutzt die Verzinsung des investierten Kapitals für weitere Investitionen, ich weiß, Mr. Malfoy", erklärte sie, so wenig überheblich, wie sie es zustande brachte. Seine Augenbraue hob sich skeptisch. „Ich bin eine kluge Schülerin, deswegen bin ich hier", konnte sie sich doch nicht verkneifen. Und sein Ausdruck wurde tatsächlich weicher, stellte sie überrascht fest.

„Hat man Ihnen auch beigebracht Tee zu kochen, Miss Granger?", fragte er jetzt, und langsam nickte sie. „Gut, kochen Sie uns einen Tee, dann spreche ich mit Ihnen über die nächsten Einzelheiten der Immobilie, die ich heute besichtigen werde. In Ihrer Begleitung, wenn Sie auf diesen Schuhen laufen können", fügte er mit einem entsprechenden Nicken auf ihre Schuhe hinzu. Fast wurde sie rot als sie sich umwandte, um auf der Flurküche Tee zu kochen. Jeder Flur hatte seine eigene Küche, so viel wusste sie auch schon.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte sie das Büro wieder verlassen.

„Sie hat es mir gesagt, Draco", eröffnete Pansy ihm jetzt, als ginge es um ein Staatsgeheimnis. Draco hob den Blick, während sie durch den Laden spazierten. Hinter ihnen ächzte ein Elf, der seine neue Ausrüstung auf seinen Schultern balancierte.

„Wer?", fragte er abwesend und leicht desinteressiert, aber Pansy stöhnte auf.

„Wer? Alyssa!", rief Pansy ungläubig aus. Kurz dachte Draco über diesen Namen nach, aber er hatte ein wirklich besonders schlechtes Namensgedächtnis. Aber vielleicht lag es nur daran, dass er jeden Tag neue Mädchen kennenlernte, die fast genauso hießen.

„Hm", sagte er nur, denn er hatte schon wieder vergessen, was Pansy gesagt hatte. Er fasste ein paar Handschuhe ins Auge, die blaue Applikationen auf der Handrückseite hatten. Blau hatte er noch nicht in seiner Sammlung, überlegte er. Sie würden zu seinen Augen passen, nahm er an. „Diese hier, Größe 4", sagte er an den Elf gewandt, der mit einer holprigen Verbeugung zur Auslage eilte, um ihm ein paar Handschuhe zu holen.

„Draco!", beharrte Pansy ungeduldig. Draco atmete aus.

„Was, Pansy? Welche Alyssa hat dir _was_ gesagt?", griff er ihre Worte zornig wieder auf.

„Dass deine Eltern sie erwischt haben?", sprach Pansy die Worte schließlich aus, die sie wohl schon den ganzen Morgen über hatte mit ihm teilen wollen. Erwischt? Ach so… Draco fiel es wieder ein. „Lädst du sie wieder ein, damit sie sich entschuldigen kann?", wollte Pansy von ihm wissen, und Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Entschuldigen, wofür?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ist dein Vater nicht ausgerastet?!"

„Mein Vater?", wiederholte er verwirrt. „Wieso sollte er ausrasten? Meinem Vater ist es verflucht egal", log er jetzt. Aber wahrscheinlich war Lucius alles ansonsten scheiß egal. Draco würde nicht mehr den Fehler machen, in der Eingangshalle zu stehen. Aber er hatte das Mädchen auch eigentlich rauswerfen wollen. Sie war freiwillig vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen. Er hatte doch nicht so unhöflich gegenüber seiner Erektion sein können, diese Geste nicht anzunehmen, oder? Fast lächelte er.

„Draco, ich habe es satt, dass du meine Freundinnen ständig benutzt und dann ignorierst! Denn sie stehen anschließend vor _meiner_ Haustür!", beschwerte sich Pansy aufgebracht.

Draco lachte auf. „Selber schuld, wenn du mich empfiehlst, Pansy", bemerkte er knapp und fasste ein goldenes Fußpedal für Rennbesen ins Auge.

„Ich _empfehle_ dich nicht!", brachte sie gepresst hervor.

„Schön, wenn einem der Ruf vorauseilt, nicht wahr?", bemerkte er, ohne sie anzusehen und schnippte die Finger. Der Elf erschien atemlos. „Zwei von denen. Und zwei aus Platin. Ich entscheide mich später, welche besser aussehen", erklärte er.

„Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu, oder?" Pansy wirkte zornig mit ihm. Draco wandte sich um.

„Pansy, mich interessieren deine Freundinnen nicht", sagte er offen und gleichmütig. Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Und ich habe dir gesagt, ich kaufe Quidditch-Equipment. Natürlich höre ich dir nicht zu", fuhr er kopfschüttelnd fort.

„Weißt du, Blaise ist wesentlich-"

„-hör mir auf mit Zabini!", unterbrach er sie gereizt. Er war immer noch sauer auf Blaise. „Zabini ist ein scheiß Arschkriecher, der seinem Vater noch den Zauberstab hinterher tragen würde!" Blaise machte zurzeit das Sklavenpraktikum im Ministerium und war die ganzen Ferien nicht ein einziges Mal mit ihm ausgegangen! In keinen Club! Nicht mal samstags. Nur einmal die Woche sah Draco seinen besten Freund, und nur wenn sie Quidditch spielten. Dafür nahm sich das Arschloch Zeit. Für sonst nichts! Draco hatte absolut keine Lust darauf, dass Pansy auch noch von Blaise anfing!

„Er kommt am Samstag auf deine Geburtstagsfeier", erwiderte Pansy glatt. „Und sprich nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Draco!" Draco hob die Augenbraue.

„Oh, Mr. Zabini-ich-bin-so-unglaublich-verantwortungsbewusst kommt auf eine Party? Was ist los, hat ihn sein Vater gefeuert?", wollte Draco zornig wissen. Pansy verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem pinken Blazer.

„Er ist einer deiner besten Freunde, oder nicht? Natürlich kommt er!", knurrte sie. Draco verdrehte die Augen. Wenn er sich seine Nutzfreundschaft mit Pansy verscherzte, musste er sich selber um seine Dates kümmern. Und darauf hatte er keine Lust. Es war einfacher, wenn Pansy ihm seine Beute einfach vorstellte. Also gab er nach.

„Pansy, ich bin hier noch eine Weile beschäftigt. Wie wäre es, wenn du gegenüber ein Geschenk zurücklegen lässt, was ich dir am Freitag geben kann? Für deine Mühen?", schlug er ihr mit einem charmanten Lächeln vor. Und endlich schmolz ihr Zorn. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich.

„Draco, du bist furchtbar!", sagte sie, ohne ihr Lächeln verhindern zu können. „Ich komme morgen zu eurem Spiel", versprach sie anschließend. „Und wehe, du kaufst nicht, was ich zurücklegen lasse!", drohte sie ihm abschließend.

„Würde ich nicht wagen, Pansy", versprach er, während er bereits mit größtem Interesse die neuen Aero-Trainingshosen begutachtete.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Stopp mal! Wie meinst du das, du arbeitest für Lucius Malfoy?", wollte Ron laut über Floh wissen, während er mit seinem Strohhut auf dem Kopf besonders lächerlich aussah.

Hermine war im Begriff zu gehen und hatte bereits ihre Tasche über dem Arm.

„Er ist der Leiter der Abteilung, in der ich Praktikum mache, Ronald. Ich habe es doch schon erklärt", wiederholte sie geduldig. „Wie ist das Wetter bei euch?", fügte sie hinzu, aber Ron starrte sie völlig verdattert an. Aber sie nahm an, das Wetter war gut, denn Ron hatte Sonnenbrand auf beiden Wangen.

„Ja, aber… du kannst doch nicht für _den_ arbeiten!", entrüstete sich Ron, ohne auf ihre Frage zu antworten. „Harry!", rief er über die Schulter, denn anscheinend war Harry ins Zimmer gekommen.

„Was?", hörte Hermine Harrys Stimme und musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Oh hey! Hermine!", begrüßte Harry sie. Er trug kein Shirt, nur noch seine Badeshorts und ging neben Ron auf die Knie. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Nein! Sie arbeitet für Lucius Malfoy!", wiederholte Ron ungläubig und verärgert. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er vertrug die Sonne anscheinend wesentlich besser, denn seine Haut war gebräunt.

„Du arbeitest für Lucius Malfoy? Wieso?"

„Er ist der Leiter der Abteilung, in der ich Praktikum mache", wiederholte sie mit einem Grinsen. „Es ist tatsächlich gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte. Wir gehen nach Gringotts, Gold zählen", vereinfachte sie die Arbeit, die sie machten.

„Was? Oh natürlich! Lord Malfoy nimmt dich mit zum Goldzählen!", rief Ron hysterisch aus. „Das finde ich nicht in Ordnung, Hermine! Kannst du nicht für wen anders arbeiten? Geh doch zu Kingsley in die Abteilung!", rief er aus.

„Ich war schon bei den Auroren, Ron. Es ist ganz normal", beschwichtigte sie. „Und ich muss los!", bemerkte sie mit einem Blick auf die Wanduhr, die im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern hing.

„Wieso? Wird Lord Malfoy sauer, wenn er seinen Tee nicht rechtzeitig bekommt?", wollte Ron angriffslustig wissen. Zwar stimmte das wohl, aber Hermine lächelte nur.

„Ich vermisse euch auch", erwiderte Hermine nachsichtig. Ron schien noch einen Rotton dunkler im Gesicht zu werden.

„Hey, das hat überhaupt nichts-"

„-mach's gut, Hermine! Meld' dich mal wieder, ok?", rief Harry, während er Ron scherzhaft in die Seite stieß.

„Einen schönen Urlaub euch!", erwiderte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, während Ron nun anfing, mit Harry zu diskutieren, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Hermine unterbrach die Verbindung. Ron war… eben Ron. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie für Lucius Malfoy arbeitete, oder ob er einfach blöd war. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt.

Sie verließ das Haus, ihre Eltern waren schon längst in der Praxis, und apparierte in die Innenstadt zu den öffentlichen Toiletten, die für Muggel verbarrikadiert und baufällig aussahen und spülte sich hinab ins Atrium.

Sie stieg aus dem Kamin und schritt zielstrebig zu den Aufzügen. Für sie war klar, dass sie hier arbeiten würde, wenn sie Hogwarts nächstes Jahr im Sommer beendete.

Sie konnte sich nichts anderes vorstellen. Hier herrschte so viel magisches Leben, so viel Weltgeschehen, dass sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, in zwei Wochen wieder nach Hogwarts zu müssen, wo sie sich der Politik der Schüler unterwerfen müsste. Sie verbrachte ihre Zeit lieber mit Erwachsenen.

Sie fuhr in den sechsten Stock und freute sich schon auf Gringotts. Sie klopfte kurz an die Tür, bevor sie sie öffnete, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Immerhin wurde sie sowieso erwartet. Aber Lucius war nicht allein.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger. Ich nehme an, Sie kennen Blaise Zabini?", sagte Lucius gut gelaunt. Hermine kam unschlüssig näher. Sie wusste, Blaise absolvierte hier auch ein Praktikum.

„Ja, ich… hallo", begrüßte sie den Slytherin, den sie für gewöhnlich nur aus der Ferne kannte. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug und ein strahlend weißes Lächeln im Gesicht. Sein Hemd war grässlich pink, aber er wirkte höchst modern gekleidet.

„Hermine Granger, lange nicht gesehen. Ich bin jetzt in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Verrückt da unten, hm?", begann Blaise ein Gespräch mit ihr, so unverfänglich, als würden sie dies täglich tun. Sein Lächeln war betörend schön, mit seinen weißen, geraden Zähnen. Sie nickte kurz verwirrt. Lucius griff nach seiner Aktentasche und schien bereit, zu gehen.

„Miss Granger begleitet mich heute nach Gringotts", erklärte Lucius, anscheinend bereitwillig. Aber Hermine nahm an, er kannte Blaise gut. Blaise Zabini war ein Freund seines Sohnes.

„Da wünsche ich viel Spaß", erwiderte Blaise höflich und warf einen knappen Blick auf seine silberne Armbanduhr. „Ich werde heute eine Stunde eher verschwinden", ergänzte er zwinkernd. Lucius musterte ihn kurz, ehe sich sein Mund in stummem Verständnis öffnete.

„Quidditch, nehme ich an?", erkundigte er sich, fast abwertend. Hermine schwieg bei dem Gespräch.

„Ja, wie jede Woche, Sir", erklärte Blaise lächelnd.

„Bemerkenswert, wie du Zeit für Team-Sport finden kannst, wenn du jeden Tag hier bist", ergänzte Lucius beeindruckt.

„Draco nimmt es mir übel, wenn wir uns gar nicht sehen", erklärte Blaise achselzuckend.

„Nun, er könnte ja hier arbeiten." Lucius Stimme hatte sich abgekühlt. Merklich, fiel Hermine auf.

„Ja, könnte er", erwiderte Blaise gleichmütig und lächelte wieder. Kurz schwiegen beide Männer. Lucius' Blick wandelte sich wieder. Der Abteilungsleiter erschien wieder auf seinen Zügen. „Ich möchte Sie auch nicht weiter aufhalten", sagte Blaise, dem die Wandlung wohl ebenfalls aufgefallen war. Und dann wandte er sich tatsächlich an sie. „Vielleicht sehen wir uns zum Mittagessen, Hermine", sprach er voller Überzeugung und zwinkerte tatsächlich. Da sie sich aber auch die letzten vier Wochen nicht zum Mittagessen gesehen hatten, bezweifelte es Hermine stark.

„Das wird heute nicht klappen", antwortete Lucius statt ihrer. „Ich werde Miss Granger selber einladen, Blaise", erklärte er nonchalant, und Hermines Augen wurden groß. Ach…? Lucius sah sie an. „Wenn das kein Problem für Sie ist. Kobolde brauchen schrecklich lange, um einen überhaupt nach unten in die Mienen zu lassen. Und danach extra ins Ministerium zu apparieren, nur für ein schlecht gekochtes Mittagessen ist mir etwas zu… anstrengend", erläuterte Lucius lapidar. „Anschließend möchte ich Ihnen außerdem die neueste Errungenschaft des Ministerium zeigen", fügte er mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln hinzu.

Überforderte nickte Hermine einfach nur. Was sollte sie auch sonst tun?

„Na gut, dann vielleicht wann anders", verabschiedete sich Blaise und verließ mit energischen Schritten das Büro.

„Also, bereit?", fragte Lucius knapp, und Hermine wusste den Mann vor sich nicht einzuordnen. Er kam ihr nicht vor, wie übliche Väter von Schülern. Sie kannte Rons Vater und Lunas Vater und Lavenders Vater, aber Lucius Malfoy wirkte… kühler als andere Väter. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass es sich um Slytherins handelte. Vielleicht waren die Schüler und Eltern eben… kälter, überlegte sie.

„Sicher, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie höflich und verließ auf seine Geste hin als erstes sein Büro. Sie schritten wieder in den Aufzug, und die Türen schlossen sich. Sie betrachtete sein Profil aus den Augenwinkeln. Es war ihr unangenehm, alleine mit ihm Aufzug zu fahren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sprechen sollte. Oder worüber.

„Haben Sie Kontakt zu Blaise Zabini? In der Schule?", fragte er sie plötzlich, ohne sie anzusehen. Sie überlegte nicht lange, ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich glaube, das war das erste Mal, dass ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, Mr. Malfoy. Mit Schülern aus Slytherin habe ich für gewöhnlich keinen Kontakt", erklärte sie leichthin. Ihr fiel erst eine Sekunde später auf, wie ihre Worte wohl klingen mussten. Kurz spielte etwas wie ein Lächeln um Lucius' Züge. Sie verspürte das Bedürfnis aufrechter zu stehen.

„Ich meine, also – nein", schloss sie ein weiteres Mal, denn es gab keine andere Antwort auf seine Frage. Ihr war noch niemals in den Sinn gekommen, mit den Slytherins Kontakt zu haben.

„Die Häuser unter einander sind also immer noch… verfeindet?", wollte er fast belustigt wissen. Er schien der Schule nicht viel abgewinnen zu können, stellte sie verblüfft fest.

„Nein, ich… - also zumindest _ich_ habe keinen Kontakt zu diesem Haus", versuchte sie, es diplomatischer zu lösen.

„Spielen Sie Quidditch, Miss Granger?", folgte seine nächste überraschende Frage. Sie sah auf den Boden vor sich und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, ich… kann mich kaum auf einem Besen halten, außerdem… habe ich Höhenangst", fügte sie hinzu und hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie es ihm sagte. Er lächelte breiter. Sie schwiegen wieder. Der Aufzug hielt im vierten Stock und zwei Zauberer stiegen ein.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sir", sagte einer von ihnen verängstigt, der andere nickte knapp.

„Bolly, Branner", schien er sie mit einem Nicken zu begrüßen, und die beiden verließen den Aufzug im zweiten Stock. „Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich meine Grenzen hier überschreite, Miss Granger, aber könnte ich Ihnen eine weitere Frage stellen?" Er sah sie direkt an, und sie schluckte. Was wollte er noch wissen? Ob sie mit dem Blutigen Baron Karten spielte?

„Ja, sicher?", entgegnete sie unsicher, aber immer noch höflich erwiderte sie den Blick seiner eisgrauen Augen.

„Ist… Draco… - verhält er sich auffällig?", fragte er sehr reserviert, und sie wusste keine direkte Antwort. Doch. Sie wusste eine Antwort: Ja. Malfoy war… immer auffällig. Schon wie er durch die Gänge stolzierte. Wie er sich mit anderen Jungen anlegte und gefühlt jede Woche eine neue Freundin hatte…!

„Ich verstehe nicht, Sir", sagte sie aber und lächelte wieder. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn gut genug kenne, um-"

„-ja, ich verstehe", unterbrach Lucius sie nickend. Er atmete langsam aus. Anscheinend hatte ihm ihre Antwort – oder ihr Zögern – bereits ausgereicht. Er wirkte wieder ernst und verschlossen. Sie biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Sie hatten mit den Slytherins nur zwei Fächer. Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und sie sprach aus, was sie über Malfoy sagen konnte, was unverfänglich war.

„Er… zaubert ganz gut", sagte sie etwas widerwillig und unsicher. Das tat er wohl auch, wenn er denn überhaupt mal pünktlich zum Unterricht auftauchte und sich dann dazu herabließ, zu zaubern. Würde sie Lucius erzählen, sein Sohn wäre den Rest der Zeit außerhalb des Unterrichts ein Arsch, würde sie sich wohl ein gutes Praktikumszeugnis abschminken können. „Sein Patronus ist ein Drache", ergänzte sie still. Es war das einzige, was sie über ihn sagen konnte, was sie positiv überrascht hatte. Lucius sah auf sie hinab. Sein Ausdruck blieb unbewegt.

Sie erreichten endlich das Atrium.

„Dann wollen wir mal Gold zählen gehen, Miss Granger", sagte Lucius nach einer Weile, als sie vor den Kaminen standen. Wieder ließ er ihr den Vortritt.

Nickend und erleichtert, dass das seltsame Verhör nun beendet war, trat sie als erstes auf das Rost.

„Gringotts", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und verschwand im grünen Feuer.

Sein Herzschlag ging immer noch schnell. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn, als er den Helm abgenommen hatte. Er trug die neuen Handschuhe. Sie waren noch etwas steif. Er dehnte seine Finger in den Handschuhen, bevor er die Klettverschlüsse öffnete, um sie von den Fingern zu ziehen. Das Leder war entschieden zu warm.

„Gutes Spiel", rief Blaise und winkte ihn zu den Stühlen, die die Elfen aufgestellt hatten. Pansy saß bereits unter einem Schirm und trank desinteressiert eine pinke Flüssigkeit aus einem sehr hohen Glas, während sie mit einer Freundin sprach, die Draco bereits aufgefallen war.

„Nein, es ist zu heiß", bemerkte Draco, als er Blaise erreichte. Blaise hatte bereits das Trikot über den Kopf gezogen. Draco bemerkte wie Pansys Blick eine Sekunde lang über Blaises Oberkörper wanderte. Dann zog Blaise wieder sein scheiß rosa Hemd über, und Dracos Mundwinkel hoben sich spöttisch. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie diese Farbe deinen Augen schmeichelt", bemerkte er glatt. Blaise schenkte ihm lediglich ein Grinsen.

„Auf der Arbeit höre ich nichts als Komplimente", entgegnete er lachend.

„Ja, das Ministerium ist ja auch voller Arschkriechern und Idioten", gab Draco zurück. Blaises Lächeln verschwand.

„Apropos", begann er mit spöttischem Unterton, „ich habe heute deinen Vater besucht." Draco schürzte die Lippen.

„Nichts könnte mir egaler sein, Blaise." Draco setzte sich neben Pansy auf einen freien Stuhl. Sie spielten Quidditch in Blaises Garten. Draco hatte festgestellt, dass die Elfen hier zuvorkommender waren als in seinem eigenen Haus. „Ich habe keine Lust auf solche Gesprächsthemen", erklärte er lapidar, während er mit den Fingern schnippte und ein Elf ihm ein gekühltes Butterbier reichte. „Wir sollten die zwei Wochen Freiheit noch genießen, ehe wir wieder zurück müssen." Seine Mundwinkel sanken. Hogwarts mochte ein Schloss sein und vielleicht zwanzigmal so groß wie Malfoy Manor, aber er wäre in zwei Wochen wieder gezwungen, sich einen Schlafsaal zu teilen, an Gruppentischen zu frühstücken und kombinierten Unterricht mit dummen Hufflepuffs und überheblichen Gryffindors zu haben.

Es verschlechterte seine Laune.

„Und weißt du, wer bei ihm Praktikum macht?", fuhr Blaise unbeeindruckt fort, und Draco hob gereizt den Blick und musterte Blaise durch seinen blonden strähnigen Pony hindurch.

„Muss ja wahnsinnig aufregend sein, wenn du nicht die Klappe halten kannst", knurrte er.

„Vielleicht Harry Potter?", schlug Gregory vor, der sich in Blaises Haus bereits umgezogen hatte, weil er sich wohl schämte, so wie Blaise, vor den anwesenden Mädchen, sein Trikot auszuziehen. Draco konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Draco verzog den Mund. Ja, sicher. Der scheiß Harry Potter würde garantiert kein Praktikum machen müssen. Höchstens bei den Weasleys als Haussklave, nahm er an.

„Nein, aber nah dran", erwiderte Blaise, immer noch grinsend. „Hermine Granger begleitet deinen Vater nach Gringotts und isst mit ihm Mittag", erklärte er und sah ihn an. Draco hob den Blick.

„Das Schlammblut?", entfuhr es Draco verwirrt.

„Draco, bitte!", fuhr Pansy ihn sofort an, als würde sie das Wort stören.

„Was?", wollte Draco verblüfft wissen.

„Wir benutzen das S-Wort nicht mehr", erwiderte Pansy mit abwinkender Geste.

„Das S-Wort?", wiederholte Draco nun belustigt. „Was soll das sein, Pansy? Babysprache? Seit wann nennen wir Schlammblüter nicht mehr Schlammblüter?", erkundigte er sich lächelnd.

„Oh Merlin, Draco!", gab Pansy nur kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Mach, was du willst, aber sag es nicht in meiner Gegenwart!", ergänzte sie angewidert. Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf über Pansy, ehe er Blaise wieder ansah.

„Was soll das heißen, er geht mit ihr _essen_?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

„Na ja, sie arbeitet für ihn. Wahrscheinlich… ist es eine nette Geste", erwiderte Blaise unschlüssig. Draco glaubte nicht, dass _nette Gesten_ etwas waren, was Lucius kannte.

„Muss hart für ihn sein", schloss Draco schadenfroh, denn es interessierte ihn kaum, was sein Vater machte, noch, wer für ihn arbeitete. Sei es auch ein Schlammblut. Oder ein S-Blut, um es mit Pansys Worten zu sagen. Grinsend trank er sein Butterbier. Oh, er gönnte es seinem scheiß Vater! Denn egal, wie liberal Lucius tat, Draco wusste, was sein Vater von Muggeln und all den anderen Verrätern hielt. Er gönnte es ihm wirklich.

„Lasst uns über meine Party sprechen", mischte sich Pansy jetzt ungeduldig ein. Pansy bezeichnete es als ihre Party. Aber Draco war es eigentlich egal. Es konnte ruhig Pansys Party sein. Ihm ging es nur um genügend Alkohol und eine hübsche Aussicht. Sein Blick vertiefte sich, als er das Mädchen vor sich studierte. „Cassandra und ich haben schon eine fabelhafte Idee für ein Gruppenspiel nach dem Feuerwerk", begann sie erbarmungslos. Ja, Draco hatte auch eine fabelhafte Idee für ein Gruppenspiel. Allerdings würde die Gruppe nur aus ihm und Cassandra bestehen. Er betrachtete das Mädchen, das seinem Blick absichtlich auswich.

Das war das Spiel. Sie taten so, als wären sie schwer so bekommen, aber letztendlich kamen sie doch nur zu willig zu ihm. Er freute sich schon.

„Da es eine Strandparty wird, und extra Sand und optisches Meer angelegt worden ist, hoffe ich, dass ihr euch an die vorgeschlagene Garderobe halten werdet!", fuhr sie strenger fort. Und ob sich Draco daran halten würde! Die Mädchen trugen Bikinis, und er würde jede Entschuldigung wahrnehmen, in Badeshorts aufzutauchen. Das machte das Ganze noch wesentlich einfacher. Wenn die Mädchen seinen Körper sahen, musste er sich nicht die Mühe machen, sie mit Worten gefügig zu machen.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Es würde ein perfekter Freitag werden. Absolut grandios.

„Was soll das heißen, du hast keinen Hunger mehr?" Ihre Mutter wirkte misstrauisch.

„Mum, wir haben ein Drei-Gänge-Menü gegessen. Es war… riesig", erklärte sie, während ihr Magen immer noch so voll war, dass sie den Backkartoffeln nur einen müden Blick gönnen konnte, die ihre Mutter für sie mit Knoblauchsoße übergossen hatte.

„Hermine, wie alt ist dieser Mann?", erkundigte sich ihre Mutter so betont unverfänglich, dass Hermine den Mund verzog.

„Mum!", beschwerte sie sich angewidert.

„Ich meine nur, Liebling", erwiderte ihre Mutter unschuldig. „Es erscheint mir eine seltsame Abteilung zu sein. Das ist alles. Du hast von anderen Abteilungen nie erzählt, dass dich jemand ausgeführt hat."

So wie ihre Mutter es sagte, klang es furchtbar. „Oh Gott, Mum! Er hat mich nicht ausgeführt!", zischte Hermine, während ihr Vater dem Gespräch mit mehr oder weniger aktivem Interesse lauschte, während er den Sportteil der Zeitung studierte. „In den anderen Abteilungen war es nicht nötig das Ministerium zu verlassen, deshalb waren wir etwas essen. Es war hell draußen!", bedeutete sie mit einer herrischen Geste.

„Und ihr wart allein?", schloss ihre Mutter mit geschürzten Lippen. Hermines Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich aber ratlos wieder.

„Ich… ja. Wir waren nicht allein im Restaurant. Da waren noch zwanzig andere Leute", wich sie kopfschüttelnd aus.

„Ich will nur informiert sein, das ist alles."

„Er ist verheiratet, Mum", knurrte Hermine. „Und er ist alt, Mum", fuhr sie missmutig fort. „Und so etwas Absurdes kann nur dir einfallen!", ergänzte sie, und hätte nun nicht mal mehr Appetit, selbst wenn sie nichts gegessen hätte.

Und vor allem eröffnete ihr ihre Mutter eine ähnliche Perspektive, die wohl auch Ron in Erwägung ziehen würde. Eine widerliche Perspektive, Merlin noch mal!

„Rose, wenn du jetzt mit deinen Unterstellungen ein Ende finden würdest, würde ich Hermine gerne fragen, wie ihre Besichtigung heute gewesen ist", bemerkte ihr Vater, während er die Zeitung demonstrativ zusammenfaltete und damit endlich das unangenehme Thema beendete. Hermine war so dankbar. Ihre Mutter wirkte beleidigt.

Aber die neue Errungenschaft des Ministeriums hatte sie völlig in ihren Bann gezogen, so dass sie das Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter sehr schnell verdrängte.

Es war ein Wurmloch. So nannten es die Muggel zumindest. Das Ministerium hatte ein schwarzes Loch gekauft. Es lag in der Nähe von Hogwarts, hoch in den Bergen, im schottischen Hochland. Es führte direkt nach Amerika, Texas. Und es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden. Eine solche Strecke zu apparieren war absolut unmöglich. Und das schwarze Loch war magisch so verändert worden, dass die Strecke keine Überwindung mehr darstellte.

Und das Ministerium beschäftigte sich jetzt mit der Magie, die auf dem Wurmloch lag. Denn es war eine Magie, die Distanzen ändern konnte. Hermine hatte aber bedauerlicherweise das Gelübde ablegen müssen, dass sie auf keinen Fall verraten würde, dass das Ministerium im Besitz solcher Magie war.

„Es ist leider geheim, Dad, aber… es ist so unglaublich, dass du es sowieso nicht glauben würdest", erwiderte sie verschwörerisch. Ihr Vater sah sie neugierig an.

„Du kannst mir nicht mal einen Tipp geben?", versuchte er es erneut, und Hermine seufzte auf.

„Nein, nicht mal, wenn ich wollte. Das magische Gelübde hindert meine Zunge, die Worte zu sprechen. Ich… könnte es nicht äußern, selbst wenn mein Leben davon abhängen würde", erklärte sie offen. Ihre Mutter sah wieder missbilligend aus.

„Und hat Mr. Malfoy dir das Gelübde abgenommen? Und ging es nur um eure… Besichtigung?", fragte sie schlecht gelaunt, und Hermine verzog wieder angewidert den Mund.

„Mum!", fuhr sie ihre Mutter an. Ihr Vater seufzte auf.

„Und schon Neuigkeiten von der Schule?", fragte er, und leider konnte Hermine auch diese Frage nicht beantworten.

„Nein", sagte sie wahrheitsgetreu.

„Schicken sie keine Briefe, wenn man Schulsprecherin wird?", wollte er wissen, und sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich dachte, das würden sie, damit man nicht völlig überrumpelt ist, wenn man am ersten Abend ernannt wird. Ich dachte, sie schicken einem das Abzeichen, aber… anscheinend verkünden sie es wirklich erst am ersten Tag."

„Dann musst du mir sofort eine Eule schicken, hörst du?", beharrte ihr Vater, und sie nickte lächelnd.

„Klar, Dad."

„Wir lange bleibst du noch in dieser Abteilung?" Ihre Mutter hatte sie streng ins Auge gefasst. Hermine seufzte auf.

„Zwei Wochen, Mum. Bis die Schule wieder anfängt." Und ihre Mutter gab es endlich auf.

„Na gut, dann hoffe ich, dass du Spaß dort hast", erklärte sie und schnitt ihre Kartoffel, ohne einen weiteren zweideutigen Kommentar in Hermines Richtung. Ihre Mutter hatte eine seltsame Art von Humor, nur dass Hermine wusste, dass ihre Mutter es bestimmt ganz und gar ernst gemeint hatte, als sie gefragt hatte, ob Lucius Malfoy seltsame Absichten in Bezug auf sie hatte. Ekelhaft!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie war seinen Anweisungen gefolgt. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich noch übergeben würde oder ob das schlechte Gefühl vorher abklang.

Es war keine weite Reise gewesen. Sie war appariert, aber wäre sie gelaufen oder mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren, hätte es bestimmt mehr als eine Stunde gedauert, denn Malfoy Manor lag außerhalb der Stadt. Es lag so ländlich, dass sie in der Ferne nur Bäume und Felder erkennen konnte.

Sie hatte den Knopf neben den schmiedeeisernen Torstangen betätigt und eine blecherne Stimme hatte sie nach ihrem Namen und nach dem Grund ihres Erscheinens gefragt. Beides hatte sie der Stimme genannt, und das Tor war aufgeschwungen.

Der Weg führte eine Anhöhe hinauf, mit einem Auto oder einer Kutsche würde man ihn in keiner Minute hinter sich gebracht haben, aber zu Fuß lief man auf dem ordentlichen Kiesweg bestimmt fünf Minuten. Unfassbar, dass das nur die Auffahrt war!

Aber sie kam außer Atem an. Heute trug sie zwar flache Schuhe, aber es war unglaublich heiß, schon um kurz nach acht. Sie trug außerdem einen dunkelblauen Rock, er war eng und endete auf der Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel und dazu eine schwarze, sehr elegante, ärmellose Bluse, die im Rock steckte, aber trotz der fehlenden Ärmel würde sie anfangen zu schwitzen, auch wenn der schwarze Stoff luftdurchlässig war.

Ihre Haare steckten in einer Hochfrisur, die mächtig auf ihrem Kopf thronte, denn ihre Locken waren heute äußert ungebändigt. Einige Locken fielen ihr bereits in die Stirn, egal, wie gut sie den Rest zurückgesteckt hatte.

Ihren dünnen Blazer hatte sie über ihre Handtasche gelegt, während sie den Weg zum Haus hoch wanderte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Garten wandern, den Springbrunnen, die Pfauen, die durch das getrimmte Gras stolzierten, über die sauber angepflanzten Rosenbeete, die in voller Blüte standen und einen süßlichen Duft verbreiteten.

Sie erreichte nach einer Ewigkeit die Treppe zur Tür und lief lautlos die wenigen, ausladenden Stufen hoch. Sie klopfte an die schwere Tür und musste nicht lange warten, ehe diese mühelos aufschwang.

Ein Elf neigte den Kopf und wich zur Seite.

„Master Lucius bittet Sie, in der Halle zu warten", krächzte der alte Elf und watschelte voran. Hermine folgte ihm und fragte sich, wie viel er wohl hier verdienen mochte. Und ob er überhaupt etwas verdiente….

Der Elf deutete nach einigen Schritten nach links. Hermine hatte das Anwesen um sich herum nur nebenbei wahrgenommen, aber die Eingangshalle hatte der Elf wohl nicht gemeint, denn jetzt schritt sie durch einen Torbogen in einen quadratischen Raum mit weichen Teppichen auf dem Parkettboden, einer weitläufigen Fensterfront, einem breiten Kamin, der eingelassen in der Wand versank, einer Sitzecke davor, Bücherregalen an den beiden anderen Seiten, und oberhalb gab es eine Balustrade rund um den Raum, von der aus man in andere Räume abgehen konnte, sah sie.

Ganz am Ende führte eine Treppe mit halbrunden Stufen hinauf zu dieser Balustrade, und Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange man hier brauchen würde, um alle Zimmer einmal zu besichtigen. Kein Wunder, dass Lucius noch nicht fertig war.

Sie war gespannt, was sie heute sehen würden. Gestern in Gringotts hatte sie ihr ganzes Notizbuch vollgeschrieben, denn sie war aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus gekommen.

Unschlüssig wanderte sie durch die Halle, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen.

Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie hoch die Mienen unter Gringotts gewesen waren, wie viel Gold dort lagerte, und sie wunderte sich nicht mehr, dass die Kobolde so eigen und paranoid waren.

Sie hatte einen schlafenden Drachen gesehen, und ihr waren die Ketten an den Knöcheln des Tieres schmerzlich aufgefallen, aber Lucius hatte ihr erklärt, Drachenfeuer sei nötig, um die Galleonen resistent gegen jeden Fluch zu machen. Außerdem würden die Drachen jede Woche abgelöst. Dennoch würde Hermine als Drache ungerne auch nur eine Woche lang dort unten angekettet sein wollen.

Sie wusste nicht, weshalb ihre Gedanken ausgerechnet jetzt abdrifteten, aber ausgerechnet jetzt dachte sie daran, was ihre Mutter sagen würde, wüsste sie, dass Hermine mit Lucius Malfoy heute von seinem Haus aus apparieren würde.

Sie hatte weniger Skrupel gehabt, herzukommen, als sie vermutete hatte. Wahrscheinlich lag es an den Dingen, die er ihr voller Vertrauen und Professionalität gezeigt hatte.

Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Nicht mal im Ansatz.

Eine Tür fiel ins Schloss, und sie zuckte zusammen.

Sie wandte sich um, denn sie nahm an, Lucius würde sie hier abholen kommen.

Aber es war nicht Lucius.

Malfoy joggte durch den langen Gang. Sie konnte seine Figur durch die Torbögen erkennen, die sich den gesamten Gang entlang zogen.

So ein Mist. Sie wich tiefer in die Halle zurück, fast bis zur Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin, denn sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie auf ihn treffen könnte. Zwar hatte sie es sich denken können, aber eigentlich hatte sie auch nicht erwartet, auf Lucius warten zu müssen.

Er atmete laut. Sie sah, er trug eine dunkle Shorts und ein helles Shirt. Anscheinend kam er auch von draußen.

Und er bog ebenfalls in die Halle. Sie sah, wie er sich über die verschwitzte Stirn fuhr, und er hielt bewegungslos inne, als er beiläufig den Kopf zu heben schien. Und völlig ausdruckslos fiel sein Blick auf sie. Sie musste ihn genauso anstarren, wie ein Reh im Rampenlicht. Seine Hände sanken perplex an seine Seiten. Er schien sich schneller zu fangen als sie, denn er atmete langsam aus. Er kam näher. Verschwitzt und mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Es war ein seltsames Zusammentreffen. In Hogwarts war es üblich, dass man sich über den Weg lief, aber jetzt waren Ferien, sie war in seinem Haus, sie trugen keine Uniform, und… sie kannten sich nicht wirklich. Harry mochte seine Probleme mit Malfoy haben, sicher, aber Hermine blieb für gewöhnlich von seiner Aufmerksamkeit verschont. Malfoy sprach nicht mit Muggeln. Oder mit Mädchen, die ihren Ausschnitt nicht wie einen Preis vor sich hertrugen.

Sie erkannte ihn dennoch, denn es war schwer, ihn nicht zu erkennen, bei den hellblonden Haaren, so golden wie der Weizen auf den Feldern. Seine Haut war gebräunt, seine Augen so eisgrau wie die seines Vaters, stellte sie verblüfft fest, als er so nahe war, dass sie sein Gesicht erkennen konnte. Eine goldene Strähne klebte ihm in der Stirn, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen, vielleicht hatte er es auch nicht bemerkt.

Sie biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, denn ihr fiel keine Begrüßung ein. Sie wollte ihn auch ehrlich gesagt nicht begrüßen.

„Eine Menge Mädchen haben mich schon heimgesucht, aber ist es nicht etwas früh für so einen Schock?", wollte er tatsächlich etwas atemlos von ihr wissen, und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht. Dachte er, sie wäre hier wegen ihm?! Und… hatte er sie gerade beleidigt?

„Ich…" Und irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, ihn darüber aufzuklären, dass sie hier wegen seines Vaters war. Vielleicht die dämliche Stimme ihrer Mutter in ihrem Kopf. Merlin, noch mal! Aber sie musste gar nicht überlegen, was sie sagen wollte, denn ein weiterer Elf in einem blauen Frack erschien aus dem Nichts zwischen ihnen, so dass Hermine erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Malfoy hatte nicht reagiert.

„Master Draco", sagte der Elf demütig und hielt einen Brief in die Höhe. Hermine erkannte das Siegel von Hogwarts sofort. Schneller, als sofort. Sie hätte nicht mal hinsehen müssen, hätte es aus den Augenwinkeln erkannt. Er nahm den Brief desinteressiert entgegen, schien ihn aus ihrem Blickfeld ziehen zu wollen. Und sofort rasten ihre Gedanken, ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte.

War das **_der_** Brief? Hatte sie ihn heute auch bekommen? Hieß das, sie wäre Schulsprecherin mit… Malfoy?! Jetzt erst fiel ihr auf, dass er ihre Erscheinung musterte. Der Elf verschwand wieder mit einem Plopp und sie waren allein.

Er kämmte mit den Fingern durch seine Harare, so dass auch die Strähne aus seiner Stirn nun den Weg zurück auf seinen Kopf fand. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie Mühe hatte, zu atmen. Aber es fiel ihr schwerer Luft zu holen, fiel ihr auf. „Ist Lucius nicht zu alt für dich?", erkundigte er sich plötzlich, und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" Was zur…?

Oh wirklich? Meinte er das ernst?! Waren alle verrückt geworden? „Ich _arbeite_ für deinen Vater", erklärte sie gepresst und angewidert von seiner Unterstellung. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Bezahlt er dich gut?", wollte er lächelnd wissen, und sie begriff, er machte sich über sie lustig. Anscheinend wusste er, dass sie das Praktikum bei Lucius machte. Sie verengte die Augen.

„Dieses Praktikum bringt genügend Prestige. Es braucht keine Bezahlung", ergänzte sie fast beleidigt, denn sie fühlte sich angegriffen. Fast lässig spielte er mit dem Brief in seiner Hand. Oh, es wäre so ungerecht, müsste sie Schulsprecherin mit Malfoy sein!

„Ja, wer braucht schon Gold, hm?", unterbrach sie desinteressiert, so als hätte sie angefangen mit ihm zu reden. Sie hasste ihn. Er war so… dumm und respektlos. Ein absoluter Idiot. Immerhin hatten Leute wie die Malfoys das Glück, nicht verhaftet worden zu sein. Zum Ende des Krieges waren sie zwar nicht mehr involviert gewesen, zumindest nicht mehr aktiv, aber dennoch fand Hermine ihn unglaublich dreist!

Sie hätte ihn gern auf den Brief angesprochen, beherrschte sich aber. Wo blieb Lucius? Wieso war sie verdammt hier mit diesem Arsch zu stehen? Wieder betrachtete er sie ausgiebig, wie ihr schien. Es war ihr unangenehm. Mehr als das.

Er wirkte belustigt auf eine kühle Art.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, um anzukündigen, dass sie gehen würde, denn sie konnte genauso gut draußen warten, aber sie hörte erneute Schritte. Merlin sei Dank!

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", begrüßte Lucius sie vollkommen neutral, kam mit zügigen Schritten in die Halle und schien seinen Sohn gekonnt zu ignorieren. „Sind Sie soweit? Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie habe warten lassen", erklärte er, während er die Aktentasche, die er trug, gewissenhaft verschloss.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie, während sie kurz von Vater zu Sohn blickte und die Ähnlichkeit beider sie tatsächlich verblüffte. Malfoy hatte sich den Sommer über verändert, fiel ihr auf. Er war…- sie wusste nicht genau, was er war. Größer? Muskulöser? Hatte er straffere Gesichtszüge bekommen?

„Meinen Sohn kennen Sie?", bemerkte er kühl, mit einem knappen Blick auf Malfoy, der noch immer neben ihm stand.

„Wir kennen uns", antwortete Malfoy statt ihrer sofort, ehe sie sprechen konnte.

Und sie hörte es.

Sie hörte, was sie sonst nur von Ron kannte, wenn dieser mit seiner Mutter sprach.

Trotz.

Auch Malfoys Blick war… herausfordernd? Provozierend? Er verhielt sich, wie ein Junge, ging ihr auf. Sie begriff Lucius' Worte. Sein Sohn hatte das Praktikum nicht gewollt, denn anscheinend mochte er seinen eigenen Vater nicht. Interessant, überlegte sie knapp. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, die reichen Kinder wären etwas dankbarer gegenüber ihren Eltern. Aber sie hatte ja gewusst, dass er ein blödes Arschloch war.

„Dann wollen wir mal", schloss Lucius streng und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab. Er schien den Brief in Malfoys Hand nicht einmal beachtete zu haben. Malfoy fuhr sich erneut über die schweißnasse Stirn. Anscheinend war das jetzt das Gespräch zwischen ihnen gewesen. Lucius hatte die Halle verlassen, während ihr Blick noch einen momentlänger auf Malfoy ruhte.

„Du solltest dich beeilen. Du willst meinen Vater bestimmt nicht warten lassen, Granger", sagte er verächtlich und betrachtete sie anschließend ausgiebig. Es war eine Dreistigkeit von ihm, das zu tun. Und seine Worte klangen… widerlich in ihren Ohren. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ebenmäßig, und sie spürte eine steile Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

Und sie gönnte ihm nicht die Genugtuung, noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen. Mit einem Blick voller Verachtung ließ sie ihn stehen und beeilte sich, seinem Vater zu folgen. Er verdiente keines ihrer Worte. Arrogantes Arschloch, dachte sie nur. Scheiß arrogantes Malfoy-Arschloch. Und sie glaubte tatsächlich, dies war das erste Mal seit drei Jahren gewesen, dass sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Sie beobachtete ihn hin und wieder. Er setzte Verträge mit Leichtigkeit auf. Und er schien einen guten Blick für jeden Wert eines jeden Objekts zu haben, was ihm unter die Nase kam. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie beeindruckt war.

Sie hatte zuerst nicht beeindruckt von ihm sein wollen, denn er war Lucius Malfoy, aber anscheinend machte er seinen Job gut. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass er überhaupt arbeitete, und jetzt stellte sie fest, dass er tatsächlich gut war, indem was er tat.

„Möchten Sie mich etwas fragen, oder weshalb sehen Sie mich an?"

Seine Stimme riss sie unsanft in die Realität zurück, und sie wurde rot. Merlin, verdammt! Sie hatte gestarrt.

„Nein, ich… bewundere nur, wie Sie jedes Objekt richtig einschätzen können", räumte sie also ein, um nicht vollkommen lächerlich zu wirken. Aber eigentlich… war das schon lächerlich genug von ihr.

„Übung, Miss Granger", sagte er nur. „Nichts weiter als das. Auf wie viel Galleonen würden Sie mein Haus schätzen?", erkundigte er sich freundlich. Sie überlegte. Was sie heute gesehen hatte war das zweitgrößte Haus, was sie jemals gesehen hatte. Hogwarts wäre das größte, und es war nicht wirklich ein Haus.

„Malfoy Manor?", vergewisserte sie sich nachdenklich, und er nickte abwartend.

„Nun, die Grundstückspreise pro Quadratmeter in Wiltshire liegen bei 100 Pfund für Muggel, für Zauberer gilt der höhere Maßstab auf Grund der Verschleirungszauber pro Quadratmeter, also nehme ich an… der Preis pro Quadratmeter liegt bei 1000 Galleonen?", schätzte sie, aber er sah sie weiterhin an. „Ich habe gelesen Malfoy Manor hat fast fünf Hektar Land… das sind 50.000 m². Also alleine der Grundstückswert würde sich auf… 50 Millionen belaufen?", fuhr sie etwas atemlos fort. „Das Anwesen ist… aristokratisch, also existiert seit dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert." Sie dachte kurz nach, denn sie könnte nur raten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie groß das Anwesen wirklich war. Sie sah ihn achselzuckend an. „Ich würde Malfoy Manor auf knapp 100 Millionen Galleonen schätzen." Es objektiv zu formulieren war eine Sache. Aber die Bedeutung dahinter zu begreifen war… eine ganz andere.

Und dann lächelte er ein feines Lächeln.

„Es sind 105. Aber Sie waren erstaunlich nah dran, Miss Granger." Etwas atemlos überschlug sie die Zahlen in ihrem Kopf. „Was sind Ihre Pläne nach Hogwarts?", fragte er abrupt. Sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich… weiß es noch nicht", erwiderte sie ehrlich überrascht. „Ich hatte geglaubt, der Beruf als Auror wäre, was ich machen wollen würde. Dann hatte mich die Myteriumsabteilung überzeugt gehabt, und jetzt… muss ich sagen, ist ihre Abteilung am abwechslungsreichsten", schloss sie verblüfft.

„Das werden Schaden und Begrenzung und die magische Strafverfolgung nicht gerne hören", erwiderte er fast amüsiert. Ja, Hermine war auch in diesen Abteilungen gewesen, aber sie waren nichts im Vergleich zu den anderen. „Wenn Sie… Interesse haben, stelle ich Sie gerne einigen privaten Firmen vor, Miss Granger", fuhr er neutral fort. „Sollten Sie Liegenschaften denn wirklich interessieren. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten. Sie könnten Englands weltgrößte magische Bibliothek repräsentieren, Magische Museen in ganz Europa, Schlösser, Burgen – das Ministerium oder Hogwarts selbst", fuhr er gelassen fort.

„Sie sagen, Sie kennen alle diese Zauberer, in deren Händen diese Objekte liegen?", fragte sie fast spöttisch. Aber er lächelte.

„Sie kommen morgen alle in mein Haus, anlässlich der Feier unseres – wie nennen Sie es? Wurmloch?", fragte er jetzt, und sie nickte perplex. „Es wird eine große Angelegenheit werden, und jeder will ein Stück vom Kuchen. Wenn Sie möchten, sind Sie morgen Abend eingeladen", schlug er ihr vor. „Um Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen wäre es ideal. Nicht dass Ihnen nach Hogwarts nicht ohnehin sämtliche Türen offenstehen werden", ergänzte er achselzuckend. Das dachte er? Hermine fühlte sich geschmeichelt, aber sie zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass ihre guten Noten auf einmal im letzten Jahr ein jähes Ende finden sollten.

Und ehe sie den Gedanken ausreichend abgeschlossen hatte, sprach ihr Mund.

„Ich komme sehr gerne, Mr Malfoy!"

Sie öffnete Rons Brief und setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante. Dies war der einzige Brief, der heute für sie angekommen war. Kein Brief mit dem Siegel von Hogwarts, hatte sie enttäuscht festgestellt. Vielleicht erreichte sie dieser Brief später, weil sie in einem Muggelhaus wohnten, vermutete sie etwas enttäuscht, aber… Rons Vogel war auch angekommen, wieso sollte also der Brief aus Hogwarts nicht auch angekommen sein?

Sie wusste keine Antwort darauf.

Ihr Blick hob sich wieder zum Fensterbrett. Denn der Vogel, der Rons Brief gebracht hatte, war noch immer da. Er war erst vorhin gelandet. Er war unglaublich bunt, so wie damals Sirius' Vögel, die seine Briefe gebracht hatten. Hermine hatte versucht, ihm einen alten Eulenkeks anzubieten, aus der Tüte, die sie in ihrer Schreibtischschublade aufbewahrte, für den Fall, Post zu bekommen, aber er hatte den Keks nicht gewollt. Er schüttelte sein purpurnes Gefieder, und sie wusste nicht, wie lange er auf ihrem Fensterbrett sitzen wollte. Da ganze Nacht über? Wie lange war er wohl geflogen? Was würden die Nachbarn sagen?

Eigentlich hatte sie Sorge, dass irgendeiner der Nachbarn den Tierschutz anrufen würde, um den Vogel fangen zu lassen, und in den Zoo zu bringen oder etwas Ähnliches.

Sie senkte den Blick auf das Blatt Pergament, was sie sorgfältig auseinandergefaltet hatte.

_Hallo Hermine,_

_das Wetter ist gut hier. In zwei Wochen müssen wir hier schon wieder weg._

_Lucius Malfoy kann kein guter Arbeitgeber sein, __denn er ist ein__ aber besser wir reden persönlich darüber._

_Der Gedanke an Hogwarts kommt mir anstrengend vor, aber auch der Gedanke, sechs Wochen Praktikum machen zu müssen, klingt nicht gerade schön._

_Ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung bei uns._

_Ginny und Harry grüßen dich. Ich grüße dich auch._

_Dein Ron_

Es war ein Brief, wie sie ihn erwartete hatte. Nein, eigentlich erwartete sie immer ein bisschen mehr. In Worten und in Bedeutung hinter den Worten.

Vielleicht bildete sie es sich ein, aber sie hörte Rons Wut aus seinen unordentlich geschriebenen Worten durchaus.

Es war natürlich mal etwas anderes. Kaum waren Harry und Ron in Urlaub zusammen, fand sie sich auf einmal auf Partys bei den Malfoys wieder.

Ihrer Mutter hatte sie noch nicht wirklich davon erzählt, dass sie morgen dort sein würde. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, wollte sie es gar nicht erzählen, damit ihre Mutter nicht sonst was dachte. Hatte sie Angst? Nein. Sie war ja schon im Haus gewesen.

Und sie würde nicht trinken und würde apparieren, wenn sie ihre Bekanntschaften gemacht hatte. Sie dachte lächelnd an ihr Führungszeugnis und an die Chancen, die es ihr bringen würde. An die Türen, die ihr offen stehen würden, wenn Ron es niemals über sich bringen würde, sie auszubitten und sie schließlich alleine in die Welt wandern würde, mit den besten Noten, den besten Referenzen und der Auszeichnung, die man als Schulsprecherin eben natürlicherweise trug.

Wenn doch endlich der verdammte Brief ankommen würde!

Wieso war er nicht angekommen? Konnte sie es wagen, Dumbledore zu schreiben? Oder wäre es zu… - impertinent? Unbewusst kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und nahm das Flügelschlagen nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr. Sie hob den Blick zum Fenster. Der bunte Vogel hatte sich wieder in die Lüfte geschwungen. Besser für ihn, dachte Hermine.

London war nichts für ihn. Jetzt ging es zurück auf freiem Flug in exotische Länder…

Kurz war sie eine Sekunde lang neidisch auf den bunten Südseevogel.

Aber nur für eine winzige Sekunde.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Sie hatte lange überlegt, aber sie hatte Ron nicht zurückgeschrieben. Sie hätte bestimmt erwähnt, dass sie zu den Malfoys eingeladen war.

Der Tag im Ministerium war heute zäher vergangen, denn heute waren sie nicht draußen unterwegs gewesen. Lucius hatte viel Verwaltungsarbeit erledigen müssen, und sie hatte den halben Tag lang ausschließlich aktuellere, bewegliche Bilder zu den Liegenschaften des Ministeriums sortiert und die alten Bilder vernichtet.

Und das Ministerium besaß einiges an Gebäuden und Häusern, Landstrichen und sonstigen Kleinigkeiten.

Jetzt war sie seit Stunden zu Hause und war innerlich zumindest aufgewühlt und verärgert, weil noch immer kein Brief ihr Haus erreicht hatte, der mit vielen lobenden Worten verkündete, dass sie Schulsprecherin sein würde. Natürlich war sie nicht besessen von dem Gedanken, aber es war etwas, was sie sich seit dem ersten Jahr gewünscht hatte, seitdem sie Percy gesehen hatte, der diese Position innegehabt hatte und nun im Ministerium festangestellt war und Richtlinien verabschiedete.

Aber heute würde sie erst mal an etwas anderes zu denken haben, denn nur am Rand war ihr klar geworden, dass sie heute Abend auf eine Menge an Reinblütern treffen würde. Zwar war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass Lucius Malfoy selber Reinblüter war, aber seit Ende des Krieges hatte sie immer seltener über die magischen Unterschiede nachdenken müssen.

Erst heute war es wieder in ihr Blickfeld geraten.

Sie trug das schwarze Kleid, was sie Anfang des Sommers für formale Anlässe im Ministerium ausgesucht hatte. Sie war nervös, und noch mehr als das!

Sie kannte keinen der Anwesenden und sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie überhaupt jemanden dort kennen wollte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was für einen Eindruck sie überhaupt nach Kriegsende hinterlassen hatte. Zumindest nicht bei den Reinblütern.

„Hermine?" Sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter von unten rufen, und sie hörte gleichzeitig die Missbilligung, die in ihrem Ton mitschwang. Sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

„Ja, Mum!", rief sie zu hoch zurück.

„Kommst du dann?" Sie wusste, sie würde sich gleich noch eine ordentliche Diskussion mit ihrer Mutter liefern müssen. Sie griff nach der schmalen schwarzen Handtasche und verließ ihr Zimmer. In ihrer Tasche hatte sie ihren Zauberstab verstaut, Lippenstift, Kayal und Puder. Ihr Portemonnaie, Haustürschlüssel und ihr Ticket für den Fahrenden Ritter, was sie heute im Ministerium besorgt hatte, damit sie heute Nacht gut nach Hause kommen würde. Er fuhr jede Stunde.

Die Schuhe waren nicht zu hoch, und ihre Mum wartete bereits am Fuß der Treppe. Sie bedachte Hermine mit einem strengen Blick.

„Wiltshire ist weit weg, Hermine", tadelte ihre Mutter wieder. Hermine versuchte, innerlich ruhiger zu werden.

„Nicht, wenn ich appariere, Mum", sagte sie zum zehnten Mal.

„Und dieser Mr. Malfoy… hat eine Frau, sagst du?" Sie lehnte sich auf das Ende des Treppengeländers, während Hermine den dünnen Mantel über den Arm legte. Sie würde ihn nicht anziehen, es war zu warm.

„Ja, Mum. Ich muss los", verabschiedete sie sich gepresst und spürte, wie hochrot ihre Wangen sein mussten. Merlin, noch mal!

„Dann pass auf dich auf, hörst du?", rief ihre Mutter ihr nach, aber Hermine ging geradewegs auf die Straße, weg vom Haus. Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Vater überreden wollen, den ganzen Weg nach Wiltshire mit dem Auto zu fahren, um Hermine abzusetzen, aber Merlin sei Dank, hatte ihr Vater ganz und gar keine Lust gehabt, vierzig Minuten nach Wiltshire zu fahren und vierzig Minuten wieder zurück.

Also wirklich! Hermine verschwand hinter der nächsten Hauseinfahrt und apparierte ungesehen nach Malfoy Manor. Denn mit apparieren dauerte die Reise keine zehn Sekunden. Aber sie nahm an, sie würde Champagner trinken heute – oder was Reinblüter eben tranken – und dann wäre es sicherer, würde sie mit dem Ritter nach Hause kommen.

Sie landete sanft vor den Toren. Laternen beleuchteten die gesamte Auffahrt. Für den Anlass schien der Garten auf Hochglanz ausgestattet worden zu sein. Einige Gäste erkannte sie auf der weiten Wiese. Ein weißes Zelt war aufgestellt worden. Die Zeltwände waren mit weißen Bändern zusammengefasst worden, so dass man durch das rechteckige riesige Zelt durchsehen konnte. Stehtische standen dort, riesige Farne, Rosenbüsche und Exoten, die Hermine nicht kannte.

Aufgeregt erreichte sie die breiten Stufen, die hoch zum Eingang führten. Ehe sie jedoch den Versuch wagen konnte, hinauf zu gehen, wurde sie abgefangen.

„Hermine Granger", rief eine Frau aus, die Hermine erst auf den zweiten Blick einordnen konnte. „Wie schön, dass Sie kommen konnten. Mein Mann hatte mir gesagt, seine Praktikantin würde vorbeischauen, aber ich war mir sicher, Sie würden es sich noch einmal überlegen", fuhr Narzissa Malfoy lächelnd fort.

Sie trug ein fliederfarbenes Kleid. Es war fließend und luftig. Die Haare flossen ihr offen über den Rücken, in silbrigen Wellen, nur zwei Strähnen ihres ebenso langen Ponys waren hinten zusammen gefasst, damit ihr keine Haare ins Gesicht fallen konnten.

Sie war schön geschminkt, trug glänzenden Schmuck um den schlanken Hals, in den halb verdeckten Ohren, und sie wirkte wie eine Fee aus einem Märchen. Allerdings umspielte ein Hauch von Kälte ihre eisgrauen Augen, die von der Form Bellatrix' Augen so ähnlich waren, dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Schrecken.

„Guten Abend, Mrs Malfoy", hauchte Hermine ehrfürchtig. „Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich die Einladung wahrgenommen habe", flüsterte sie fast.

„Aber wo denken Sie hin, Miss Granger? Wieso sollte es? Gäste, die mein Mann einlädt, sind ebenso meine Gäste. Folgen Sie mir doch bitte", winkte sie ab, aber dennoch wirkte sie herzlich. Eine Dame war hinter ihr zurückgeblieben und sprach nun wieder mit Narzissa, als Hermine ihr unsicher in den Garten folgte.

Es roch nach blühendem Jasmin, nach zarten Rosen, nach frisch gemähtem Gras, und es war der reinste Hochsommerabend. Und dann noch in diesem bezauberndem Ambiente.

„Miss Granger!"

Sie erkannte Lucius schon von weitem. Seine Haare waren unheimlich hell in der untergehenden Sonne. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dann wirkten er und seine Frau beide wie Gestalten aus einem Märchen. Sie fühlte sich unwillkürlich an Herr der Ringe und die Waldelben erinnert und musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken.

Lucius trug die Haare zusammengebunden, wie sonst auch. Sie erkannte schwarzen Samt in seinen Haaren. Sein Anzug glich einem Muggel-Smoking. Viele hier waren angepasst, stellte sie fest. Viele waren von Muggeln nicht zu unterscheiden, nur ältere Herren hatten den Umhang über dem Arm, oder trugen einen halben Umhang über ihrem Jackett.

Er lächelte freundlich und bedeutete ihr näher zu kommen, während ein Zauberer – Merlin sei Dank kein Elf – zu ihr kam und ein Tablett mit hohen Gläsern vor ihr Gesicht hielt. Sie ergriff ein Glas mit perlender Flüssigkeit, ohne davon zu probieren. Sie wollte wenigstens noch ein paar Menschen Halle gesagt haben, bevor sie womöglich zu betrunken war.

„Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd.

„Mr. Green, Sie kennen Miss Granger?", stellte Lucius ihr bereits einen Gast vor. Mr. Green hatte keinen Hals mehr, wie es schien. Er war ziemlich übergewichtig, trug eine kleine Brille auf der rundlichen Nase und fasste sie näher ins Auge.

„Aber sicher. Wir haben viel von Ihnen gehört", bestätigte er in einem breiten amerikanischen Akzent.

„Er sitzt in Texas, einer Zweigstelle der Internationalen Zusammenarbeit", informierte sie Lucius höflicherweise. Hermine nickte langsam.

„Es war auch mehr als an der Zeit, dass Voldemort zu Fall gebracht wurde. Zwar ist es schwer vorstellbar, dass Kinder diese Tat hatten vollbringen können, aber besser Sie als niemand, nicht wahr?", lachte er tatsächlich, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich verblüfft.

Einige der Gäste hatten den Kopf gewandt.

„Sehr richtig, Howard, sehr richtig!", wiederholte Lucius lächelnd. „Wollen wir anstoßen?" Lucius prostete ihr zu, und er wirkte merklich ausgelassen. Hermine fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie viele Gläser er schon getrunken hatte?

Sie nippte an ihrem Glas. Es schmeckte kühl und erfrischend. Nicht so bitter wie Champagner. Im Ministerium hatte sie zur Feier von Voldemorts Untergang Champagner getrunken, und sie fand ihn herb und bitter.

„Bester Elfen-Champagner aus Montaione", informierte Lucius sie mit einem entsprechenden Nicken.

„Florenz", erwiderte sie bestätigend. „Er schmeckt wunderbar!", ergänzte sie und nahm noch einen winzigen Schluck. Das würde sie brauchen, sollte sie noch jemand zu Voldemorts Fall beglückwünschen wollen – in einem Kessel voller Reinblüter.

„Sie haben einen wunderschönen Garten", merkte sie an, als Howard Green damit beschäftigt war, den Kellner zu sich zu winken und mit seinem leeren Glas wild in der Luft gestikulierte.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger. Ein großer Garten ist viel Arbeit", erwiderte er. Hermines Blick blieb plötzlich an zwei Gestalten hängen, die sie tatsächlich kannte. Sofort schlug ihr Herz schneller.

„Da hinten… - ist das Blaise Zabini?", wagte sie zu fragen, und Lucius wandte nicht einmal den Blick.

„Sicher. Seine Mutter ist Vorsitzende des ‚Rose and Crowns' in der Stadt", erklärte Lucius offen. Der Reinblüter-Club. Hermine kannte ihn natürlich vom Namen her. „Sie kennen Pansy Parkinson aus Hogwarts mit Sicherheit auch?"

Sie verengte die Augen und erkannte ein Mädchen neben Blaise. Ihre dunklen Haare waren schulterlang und schimmerten in der Sonne. Sie trug ein sehr kurzes helles Kleid und auch von hier erkannte Hermine ihre verboten hohen Schuhe.

Und sie war froh, hier bei den Erwachsenen stehen zu können und sich nicht mit arroganten Slytherins unterhalten zu müssen. Fast musste sie schmunzeln. Natürlich hätten sich arrogante Slytherins nicht mit ihr unterhalten. Aber das beruhte auf angenehmer Gegenseitigkeit. Sie nippte erneut an ihrem Getränk.

Es gesellten sich mehrere Zauberer zu ihnen, teilweise große Köpfe der Architektur aus China, Norwegen und Kenia, und Hermine lernte mit jedem Schluck Champagner die Namen besser auszusprechen.

Die Sonne war schließlich versunken und Glühwürmchen flogen durch die Rosenbeete, während die Lampions und Fackeln, die Laternen und die magischen Lichter den Garten erleuchteten.

Von irgendwoher vernahm Hermine endlich die Musik, die wohl schon den gesamten Abend spielte, und sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie irgendwann angefangen hatte, mit Narzissa Malfoy ins Gespräch zu kommen, nachdem sie von einem Alchemisten aus New York über die Beschaffenheit der schwarzen Löcher aufgeklärt worden war. Allerdings hatte er schon mächtig gelallt, also war Hermine sich nicht vollkommen sicher, wie verlässlich seine Worte noch waren.

Aber jetzt war sie gerade in ein Gespräch über Hogwarts vertieft.

„Ich persönlich war einmal im Gryffindorturm, aber…" Sie sah sich verschwörerisch um, „das ist ein Geheimnis gewesen, seiner Zeit", ergänzte sie ruhiger. Eine sanfte Röte war in ihre hohen Wangen getreten. Je länger Hermine in das hübsche Gesicht blickte, umso bekannter kam es ihr tatsächlich vor.

„Was haben Sie im Gryffindorturm gemacht?", wollte Hermine wissen, denn es interessierte sie ungemein. „Waren Sie Schulsprecherin gewesen?", sprach sie ihre Theorie aus, aber Narzissa lachte sanft.

„Ich? Nein, ich… war wohl nicht engagiert genug gewesen, um tatsächlich Schulsprecherin zu sein", erklärte sie achselzuckend. „Ich bin mit einem Jungen ausgegangen und er wollte mir den Gryffindorturm zeigen", fuhr sie lächelnd fort. „Lucius wusste davon natürlich nichts. Zu dieser Zeit war ich im sechsten Jahr, Lucius im siebten, und _er_ war Schulsprecher von Hogwarts." Hermines Mund öffnete sich verblüfft.

„Mr. Malfoy war Schulsprecher?", entfuhr es ihr verblüfft, aber sie bereute ihren Unglauben sofort.

„Sicher, er war klug, rechtschaffen…" Narzissa winkte mit der Hand ab. „Absolut langweilig!", flüsterte sie, und Hermine merkte, auch sie war ein wenig angetrunken. Hermine musste lachen. „Nein, ich hatte eine Verabredung mit…" Aber sie hielt inne. Dann wurde ihr Lächeln sanfter.

„Mit wem?", entfuhr es Hermine atemlos. Kurz dachte sie nach, wen sie in Narzissas Alter kannte, aber ihr fiel niemand ein. Arthur Weasley war um einiges älter als Narzissa und war wohl nicht mehr auf Hogwarts gewesen, in Narzissas sechstem Jahr.

„Es war… ein regelrechter Skandal. Oder das wäre es gewesen, wäre es jemals herausgekommen." Sie lächelte allerdings bei den Worten. „Ich hatte eine Verabredung mit dem schlechtesten Umgang auf Hogwarts", gestand sie lachend ein. „Aber… es war nur ein Date, was wir hatten. Es war… mehr ein Spaß." Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Und es hat sich dann alles ohnehin zerschlagen", fuhr sie abwesender fort.

Dann traf sie Narzissas Blick unerwartet.

„Kenne ich die Person?", wollte Hermine unwillkürlich wissen, obwohl sie es sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er… starb noch vor ihrer Geburt", erwiderte sie ruhig. Und Hermine sah sie an, ehe sich ihre Augen weiteten.

„Aber… Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, dass Sie mit…?" Hermines Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

„James Potter war mit der beliebteste Junge der Schule. Ich glaube, niemand konnte sich seinem Charme ausreichend verwehren", lachte sie jetzt. Hermine musste grinsen bei den Worten. Wenn Harry das wüsste! „Aber natürlich war ich eine Lady und habe seine Tricks alle durchschaut", ergänzte sie zwinkernd, und Lucius trat zu ihnen.

„Wessen Tricks?", wollte er lächelnd wissen.

„Deine, Liebling", sagte sie sofort, und Hermine presste lächelnd die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Blick. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Blaise und Pansy immer noch weit ab von den Erwachsenen standen, wie sich Gregory Goyle zu ihnen gesellte. Zumindest nahm sie an, es war Goyle. In den vielen Farben der Lampions war es schwer auszumachen.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte sie plötzlich, und erst jetzt fiel Hermine wieder ein, dass Lucius und Narzissa ja ebenfalls einen Sohn hatten.

Sie war ganz froh, dass keiner ihres Jahrgangs hier neben ihr stand.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Lucius Stimme hatte sich merklich abgekühlt. „Möchtest du noch einen Drink?", schien er abzulenken, nahm Narzissa das leere Glas ab und verschwand weiter hinten im Garten. Jetzt schwiegen Hermine und Narzissa beide.

„Ich wünschte, mein Sohn wäre interessierter an seiner Zukunft", sagte Narzissa plötzlich und zuckte anschließend die Achseln. „Mit Sicherheit kommt das noch", fuhr sie fort, eher an sich selbst gerichtet, stellte Hermine fest. Plötzlich senkte sich Narzissas Blick wieder auf sie.

„Und? Haben Sie einen festen Freund, Miss Granger?", fragte sie wieder etwas munterer. Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf, während sie die Hitze in den Wangen spürte.

„Ich… nein", sagte sie abwehrend.

„Was? Eine hübsche, begabte junge Hexe hat keinen festen Freund?" Hermine war Komplimente nicht gewöhnt und vertrug sie auch nicht gut. Sie glaubte ihnen nicht und sie brauchte sie auch nicht. Und von Narzissa Malfoy war es nicht nur ungewohnt, sondern auch unangenehm. „Aber ich bin sicher, sie haben genügend Bewerber?", wollte Narzissa zwinkernd wissen, während Hermine sich sehnlichst ebenfalls noch ein Glas Champagner wünschte.

„Äh…"

„Ronald Weasley war doch ein Begleiter auf Ihrer… _Reise_?" Narzissa wählte wohl mit Absicht dieses Wort als Vergleich. Und ja, Ron war ein Begleiter. Und Hermine wurde nur noch röter. Oh Merlin!

„Wir… wir sind Freunde. Genauso wie Harry und ich Freunde sind", erklärte sie peinlich berührt.

„Richtig, Harry Potter wäre auch ein passabler Partner", bemerkte Narzissa nickend. Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dann winkte Narzissa entschuldigend ab.

„Bitte, verzeihen Sie, Miss Granger. In unseren Kreisen sind die Ehen meist schon vorbestimmt und die jungen Hexen haben sich ausreichend Gedanken über eine geeignete Verbindung gemacht. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass es nicht in allen Kreisen gilt, sich einen passenden Partner auszusuchen", erklärte sie lächelnd, und wieder war sich Hermine nicht sicher, ob Narzissa sie beleidigt hatte oder einfach nur sprach.

„Ich nehme an, Ihre Eltern stellen sich einen Muggel an Ihrer Seite vor?"

Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Ich… das weiß ich nicht. Meine Eltern werden akzeptieren, wen auch immer ich mir aussuchen würde", brachte sie gepresst über die Lippen. Und einen Muggel würde sie sich bestimmt nicht aussuchen!

Der Moment, der entstand war unangenehm.

„Ich hoffe, ich bin Ihnen nicht zu nahe getreten?", entschuldigte sie sich mit einem feinen Lächeln. Hermine schüttelte nur unbeholfen den Kopf, während sie unauffällig nach Lucius Ausschau hielt. „Ophelia, meine Liebe! Ich hatte dich schon längst sprechen wollen!", entfuhr es Narzissa, als eine schwer beringte Dame an ihnen vorbeischritt. „Hermine Granger, Mrs Parkinson", stellte Narzissa beide knapp vor. Hermines Blick verfing sich am Gesicht der fremden Frau und sie sah genauso aus wie Pansy.

Lucius kam endlich wieder in ihr Sichtfeld, als Ophelia Parkinson sie erfolgreich ignoriert hatte und Narzissa in ein Gespräch über feinstes Perl-Leinen verwickelt hatte. Unauffällig hatte sich Hermine schon einen Schritt abseits bewegt.

Hinter Lucius erkannte sie seinen Sohn.

Lucius kam mit zwei Gläsern auf sie zu, sein Sohn folgte ihm missmutig.

„Meine Damen", unterbrach Lucius das Dekorations-Gespräch der Frauen und reichte Narzissa und ihr je ein volles neues Glas. Hermine dachte gerade noch daran, dass sie aufhören sollte zu trinken, da machte Ophelia Parkinson neben ihr ein entzücktes Geräusch.

„Nein, Draco! Der Anzug steht dir hervorragend! Sie kommen jetzt in dieses Alter, wo sie fast schon Erwachsene sind", bemerkte Ophelia verzückt, während Malfoy mörderisch wirkte, als er sich dazu zwang, nicht weiterzugehen, sondern stehen zu bleiben.

Hermine nippte demonstrativ an ihrem Champagnerglas.

„Ja, fast. Man sollte es meinen", bemerkte Lucius kühl. Hermines Blick glitt über die Familie vor ihr. Narzissa hatte die Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt, während er nicht gelangweilter aussehen konnte. Die Fliege hatte er nicht zugebunden. Sie lag lose um seinen Hals. Sein Blick traf sie schließlich, und jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass er aussah wie seine Mutter. Seine Gesichtszüge ähnelten mehr denen seiner Mutter. Lucius stand etwas weiter ab und ignorierte seinen Sohn, wie es schien.

„Draco, du kennst Miss Granger?" Seine Mutter schien darauf bedacht, die höfliche Etikette des endlosen Vorstellens und Begrüßens einzuhalten, obwohl Hermine betete, dass es aufhören würde. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten lediglich, während sich seine Oberlippe kräuselte. Hermine hielt sich gerade noch davon ab, die Augen zu verdrehen. Er hatte bisher kein Wort gesprochen, und sie hoffte, es würde so bleiben.

Sie wusste genau, warum sie Erwachsene besser leiden konnte. Sie waren nicht so kindisch und überheblich und wollten kleine Machtspielchen aufrechterhalten. Es war einfach nur anstrengend mit Slytherins, dachte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Draco?", wiederholte Narzissa nun strenger.

„Ja, Mutter", sagte er schließlich gezwungen.

„Miss Granger, hätten Sie Interesse daran, Draco zu seinen Freunden zu begleiten? Sie müssen nicht den ganzen Abend uns alten Leuten Gesellschaft leisten", lachte Narzissa jetzt, während sie Dracos Wange scherzhaft streichelte und er sich sofort der persönlichen Geste entzog. Hermine hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt über so viel Anstellerei.

„Ach, wissen Sie, ich amüsiere mich mehr in Ihrer Gesellschaft hier", erklärte sie höflich. Sie ignorierte ihn und ließ ihren Blick zufrieden über den hübschen Garten wandern.

„Aber ich bitte Sie! Sie müssen keine Höflichkeiten vorschützen!", entfuhr es Narzissa amüsiert. Hermine fühlte sich in eine Ecke gedrängt, aus der Sie keinen Ausweg wusste. Und sie wusste nicht, weshalb, aber sie hob fast hilfesuchend den Blick und sah Lucius an.

Sie wusste nicht, was Lucius dachte oder denken musste. Aber er schien sehr kurz in seinem Kopf eine Antwort abzuwägen. Die Stille, die entstand, war kurz, nur momentär, aber Hermine merkte, die Stille war definitiv da, und sie wusste, entgegen seines besseren Wissens und Wollens schien Lucius zu einem anderen Schluss zu kommen.

„Sie können Draco gerne begleiten. Ich will Sie nicht an unsere Gespräche fesseln", sagte er, aber sie wusste, er meinte das nicht! Aber sie durchschaute nicht, was er eigentlich meinte. Oder vielleicht war sie langsam betrunken und missverstand alle Signale. Sie wünschte sich jedoch, er hätte sie nicht fortgeschickt. Fort, mit seinem Sohn.

Und das einfach nur, weil sie geglaubt hatte, Lucius würde sie besser einschätzen können als das, würde besser wissen, dass sie nicht das leiseste Interesse hatte, seinem Sohne jedwede Art von Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Aber Lucius war eben nur ihr Vorgesetzter, der Abteilungsleiter und nicht ihre beste Freundin. Sie wusste, sie würde nicht mit seinem Sohn gehen, sondern einfach direkt raus aus dem Garten. Sie würde warten, bis der Fahrende Ritter sie abholte. Das war es dann eben gewesen. Es war ein guter Abend gewesen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, wie sie das Gespräch mit Narzissa werten sollte.

„Draco?", wiederholte seine Mutter wieder auffordernd, und er schien gereizt auszuatmen.

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, und sie folgte ihm unwillig, denn was sollte sie sonst tun?

Sie ging neben ihm durch das getrimmte Gras und achtete darauf, dass ihre Absätze nicht einsanken. Unauffällig fiel sie immer mehr Zentimeter hinter ihm zurück, bis er soweit vorangegangen war, dass sie unauffällig stehen bleiben konnte.

Sie trank einen tiefen Schluck Champagner, und es war ihr egal, dass sie es noch bereuen würde, so viele Gläser getrunken zu haben. Sie vermisste Ron und Harry plötzlich so sehr, dass es kurz wehtat.

Sie nahm Gesprächsfetzen um sie herum nur teilweise war. Der süße Sommerduft benebelte sie, und seufzend steuerte sie den Ausgang an. Sie erkannte die jüngeren Leute etwas abseits vom Fest und merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Malfoy hatte seine Freunde erreicht, und ihn mit seinen Freunden zu sehen, erinnerte sie nur daran, dass ihre Freunde allesamt im Urlaub waren.

Sie seufzte schwer und verließ den Rasen. Sie hatte wieder Kies unter ihren Füßen.

„Miss Granger, Sie gehen, nehme ich an?" Sie wusste nicht, ob Lucius ihr gefolgt war, aber sie musste es annehmen. Sie war kurz erschrocken über sein Auftauchen. „Aber damit ist wohl zu rechnen?" Er lächelte freudlos.

„Ich… nein! Es war wirklich ganz wunderbar bei Ihnen! Aber morgen ist ein Wochentag und… mein Vorgesetzter ist immer sehr früh im Büro", machte sie einen schwachen Scherz. Tatsächlich nickte er freundlich.

„Ich hatte Sie wirklich nicht abschieben wollen", schien er sich gehalten zu fühlen, ihr zu versichern. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich verstehe die Winke meiner Frau mittlerweile gut genug", fuhr er knapp fort. Und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was es bedeuten sollte, aber es klang schrecklich nach etwas, was ihre Mutter hätte äußern können.

„Was… genau meinen Sie damit?", fragte sie also verwirrt, aber er lächelte nonchalant.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie mir Ihr Glas noch geben, ehe Sie gehen?", erwiderte er stattdessen, und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie das Kristallglas wohl oder übel mitgenommen hätte. „Ich sehe Sie morgen", ergänzte er, als sie ihm unter roten Wangen das Glas zurückgegeben hatte, was sie sonst wohl gestohlen hätte. Merlin!

„Mr. Malfoy?" Hermine wusste nicht, woher sie gekommen war – aus dem Nichts anscheinend -, aber Pansy Parkinson stand plötzlich neben ihr. Ihr Lidschatten schimmerte im Halbdunkeln. Das Makeup machte sie deutlich älter. Hermine hätte sie auf den ersten Blick bestimmt nicht erkannt.

„Ja, Pansy?", erwiderte Lucius.

„Sir, meinen Sie, es wäre in Ordnung, wenn wir uns im Blauen Salon aufhalten?" Sie klimperte verschwörerisch mit den Wimpern. Lucius schien darüber nachzudenken. „Wissen Sie, wir haben hier draußen ohnehin nicht viel verloren. Miss Granger kann uns gerne begleiten, wenn Sie gestatten?"

Pansy konnte höfliche Worte aussprechen? Hermine war vollkommen verblüfft. Und ganz bestimmt würde sie niemanden irgendwohin begleiten!

„Meinetwegen", gab Lucius gedehnt nach. „Aber höchstens nur noch eine Stunde! Und ich will kein Chaos da unten haben!", ergänzte er strenger. Mit Pansy sprach er anders. Mit Pansy sprach er…. wie ein Kind, fiel ihr auf. Ja, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, sah er Pansy auch so an.

„Möchten Sie die jungen Leute begleiten, Miss Granger?"

Aber Pansy hatte sich Pansy-untypisch bei ihr untergehakt, und Hermine hob ungläubig die Augenbraue.

„Aber sicher möchte sie das!" Pansy grinste fröhlich. Lucius nickte langsam. „Noch einen schönen Abend, Mr. Malfoy!" Lucius nickte ihr noch ein letztes Mal zu, und kaum hatte er sich abgewandt verwischte Pansys Lächeln eine Spur.

„Leute, kommt!", rief sie, und aus dem Dunkeln tauchten Goyle und Malfoy und ein lachender Blaise auf.

„Hey, Hermine!", begrüßte er sie überrascht. „Fantastisch, dich hier zu sehen!" Sie hörte, er war angetrunken.

„Granger begleitet uns in den Blauen Salon!", entfuhr es Pansy triumphierend.

„Nein, ich-", versuchte sie zu widersprechen, aber Blaise hatte den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Also, ich habe versucht, mit dem alten Carnegie ein Gespräch zu führen – und keine Chance! Was ist der Trick?" Hermine musste fast lachen bei seiner ehrlichen Ratlosigkeit.

„Oh nein! Es hat dir keiner gesagt?", mutmaßte sie lächelnd, während sie gar nicht merkte, dass sie wieder zum Haus zurückgingen. „Nach dem Unfall vor einigen Jahren mit dem magischen Bombast-Pullvor ist Mr. Carnegie taub. Er ist sehr eigen und will nicht anders behandelt werden – aber… ein Gespräch wirst du mit ihm wohl nicht mehr anfangen können!", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd, und Blaises Ausdruck wurde ernst.

„Nicht dein Ernst!", entfuhr es ihm tonlos. „Merlin, und ich fasel ihn zu mit irgendwelchen Quidditchergebnissen und reiße mir den Hintern auf, damit er mich für wahnsinnig interessant und eloquent hält", rief er kopfschüttelnd aus. „Was für eine Zeitverschwendung!"

Pansys Lächeln war eine seltsame Mischung aus Abscheu und Neugierde. Es ähnelte Narzissas Lächeln, stellte Hermine fest.

„Du arbeitest jetzt für Lucius?", unterbrach Pansy interessiert Blaises Anekdote. Hermine wurde wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wo sie war und mit wem, doch ehe sie die Flucht ergreifen konnte, hatte Blaise sie mit ins Haus bugsiert.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte wirklich gehen", brachte sie hervor.

„Ach, Unsinn! Wir kennen uns doch alle!", rief Blaise lachend aus.

„Ja, eben", bemerkte sie eine Spur bitterer, und sogar Pansy musste lachen. Es wirkte etwas künstlich, aber sie schüttelte höflich den Kopf.

„Nein, wir… würden gerne Zeit mit dir verbringen, _Hermine_", probierte sie den Namen aus, den Blaise mit seltsamer Leichtigkeit über die Lippen brachte. „Ich meine, es kann keinen Spaß machen mit den alten Spießern rumzuhängen", fuhr sie verständnislos fort. „Und ich weiß, in Hogwarts hatten wir unsere Differenzen, aber in der magischen Gesellschaft sollten wir langsam bereit sein für… Veränderungen, für… Offenheit und…" Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an Goyle.

„Und Muggel?", schien er ratlos zu vervollständigen, und Pansys Mund öffnete sich.

„Gregory! Nein, das meinte ich natürlich nicht!", entfuhr es ihr gepresst. Hermine fand die Situation seltsam. Mehr als das. Und Pansy und Blaise schienen eine muggelfreundliche, treibende Kraft zu sein, während Goyle nicht zu wissen schien, was vor sich ging. Ganz zu schweigen von Malfoy, der zurückgefallen war und ganz und gar genervt wirkte.

Und Hermine hatte damit bestimmt nicht mehr gerechnet.

„_Hermine_, ich habe immer zwei Bikinis dabei", sagte Pansy schließlich, als sie abgebogen waren, um eine marmorne Steintreppe hinabzugehen. Und Hermine musste sie entsprechend verstört ansehen, denn Pansy lächelte plötzlich.

„Wirklich, das ist kein Problem. Ich möchte wirklich, dass wir unsere Differenzen begraben, ok?" Hermine begriff kein einziges Wort.

Was hatte ein Bikini damit zu tun? Und es verwirrte sie, wie Pansy betont freundlich ihren Namen aussprach.

„Merlin verflucht", hörte sie Malfoy hinter sich knurren.

„Draco, halt dich da raus", schnappte Pansy zuckersüß.

„Wovon redest du?", wagte Hermine zu fragen und sehnte sich nach dem Fahrenden Ritter. „Ich denke, ich sollte wirklich besser gehen", wagte Hermine wieder einzuwerfen.

„Und da stimme ich zu hundert Prozent zu", murrte Malfoy hinter ihr.

„Aber es ist noch keine elf!", entfuhr es Pansy enttäuscht, während sie Hermine erbarmungslos tiefer in den Keller zog. Es sah zwar nicht aus wie ein Weg in einen Keller, aber es fühlte sich so an, weil sie tiefer gingen. Es war eher wie ein teures Hotel, überlegte Hermine.

Sie überlegte, dass, wenn sie heute von Reinblütern umgebracht und verscharrt werden würde, Harry und Ron erst in zwei Wochen mit der Suche nach ihr beginnen konnten.

„Wie viele Muggel wurden hier unten schon umgebracht?", erkundigte sie sich trocken bei Malfoy und wandte den Kopf über die Schulter.

„Tausende, Granger. Du wirst dich wohl fühlen", erwiderte er tatsächlich, und Pansy schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

„Draco! Hör auf damit! Das ist nicht witzig!" Pansys gute Laune war verflogen. „Merlin, kannst du dich nicht einmal zusammen reißen?"

„Ja, sei bitte beleidigt, Pansy. Und sieh zu, wie sehr mich das belastet", vernahm sie seine ätzende Stimme hinter sich, und sie bogen um einen schweren Rauputzpfeiler. Hermine hatte den Geruch schon vorher erkannt, aber jetzt erst verarbeitet. Es roch nach Chlor.

Der Raum hatte sich groß vor ihnen geöffnet. Es erstreckte sich eine Poollandschaft von freizeitbadlicher Ausmaße vor Hermines Augen. Eine regelrechte Lagune lag hier unten verborgen. Die Decke musste magisch erhöht sein, denn sie glaubte, oben tropische Vögel kreisen zu sehen, und es machte physikalisch keinen Sinn, dass hier unten im Keller ein Berg aus dem Wasser ragte. Das Wasser selber war tropisch Türkis, und es war wesentlich wärmer hier unten.

„Willkommen im Blauen Salon", erklärte Pansy lächelnd. „Blaise, mix uns was!", befahl Pansy gutgelaunt. Hermine erkannte eine in Stein eingelassene Bar an der anderen Wandseite und eine Reihe von Liegen, gemütlich beleuchtet in einer Reihe aufgestellt.

Ein Wasserfall plätscherte in dreißig Meter Entfernung, und ja. Hermine war ernsthaft beeindruckt.

Und es hatte in etwa so viel mit einem Blauen Salon zu tun wie Hagrids Hütte mit dem Louvre in Paris, aber Hermine brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen.

„Also, blau oder pink?", schien Pansy die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen, und Hermine starrte sie verständnislos an. „Der Bikini!", ergänzte Pansy und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich sollte wirklich nicht-"

„-ich denke, pink steht dir besser!", unterbrach Pansy sie rigoros. „Komm mit", sagte sie anschließend, und Hermine glaubte immer noch, dass sie vielleicht doch schon vor Stunden von den Malfoys unter Drogen gesetzt worden war, und gerade einfach nur träumte, dass sie im Keller von Malfoy Manor einen pinken Bikini von Pansy Parkinson geliehen bekam….

Ein Traum wäre realistischer als… die Realität, nahm sie an.

Pansy hatte sie um die Ecke zu schmalen Umkleidekabinen geführt.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht bleiben. Ich möchte nach Hause, denn ich muss morgen früh aufstehen. Und ich werde keinen Bikini anziehen!", informierte Hermine Pansy jetzt beinahe entrüstet, während Pansy tatsächlich eine Art Dackelblick aufsetzte, aber Hermine schüttelte rigoros den Kopf.

„Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Über meine mausetote Leiche!"

Sie wusste nicht, warum.

Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie lag neben Pansy auf der Liege. Der Bikini passte fast. Das Höschen war ein wenig zu eng um ihre Hüften, denn ihre Hüften waren wohl etwas ausladender als Pansy, aber sie fühlte das Oberteil immerhin angemessen aus.

Sie trank aus einem pinken Strohhalm eine quietschgelbe Flüssigkeit. Sie war sauer und gleichzeitig süß und schmeckte leider viel zu gut, als dass es sich wirklich um ein alkoholfreies Getränk handeln konnte.

Sie war selber viel zu schockiert über ihre nicht vorhandene Standhaftigkeit, um den Gesprächen überhaupt zuzuhören, die die anderen führten.

Blaise lag auf einer Luftmatratze auf dem Wasser und schipperte am Rand entlang. Malfoy saß am Rand, hatte eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille auf der Nase und beteiligte sich nicht am Gespräch von Pansy, Blaise und Goyle. Alle drei schienen eine recht karriereorientierte Zukunft anzustreben.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses Praktikum im Ministerium angeboten bekommen", entfuhr es Pansy bedauernd. „Aber es ist nicht schlimm", räumte sie siegessicher ein. „Das Abzeichen bringt mit genug Prestige für jede Bewerbung, die ich abschicken werde", erklärte sie nickend.

„Ja, und dein ganzes Gold dürfte dir genügend Prestige bringen", bemerkte Blaise grinsend vom Wasser aus.

„Ach, Gold bringt einen auch nur einen Teil des Weges voran. Hermine kann sich bestimmt auch nicht für immer auf ihren Kriegsheldenstatus verlassen, oder?", wandte sich Pansy an sie, aber Hermine nippte weiter gedankenverloren an ihrem Getränke.

„Ich denke, wenn wir dieses Jahr mit guten Noten hinter uns bringen haben wir eine gute Chance", sagte Goyle jetzt überzeugt. „Es gibt so viele Eingliederungs- und Aufbauarbeiten, die immer noch nicht vollständig ausgeschöpft sind, dass uns doch alle Türen offenstehen."

„Möglich", räumte Pansy ein, und Hermine konnte nicht fassen, wie man so unglaublich erwachsen sein konnte. Wie Slytherins, die eigentlich nichts anderes waren, als arrogante Idioten plötzlich… normal sein konnten?! Aber Harry und Ron würden ganz bestimmt anders denken.

Hermine musste plötzlich lächeln.

„Was?", fragte Blaise sofort.

„Nichts", murmelte Hermine, ungläubig über sich selbst.

„Sag schon", forderte Blaise sie auf.

„Ach… ich habe nur gedacht, dass mich Harry und Ron für verrückt erklären werden, sollte ich ihnen je von diesem Abend erzählen", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd. Die anderen schwiegen kurz. Außer Malfoy, der sich sowieso nicht beteiligte, der reagierte gar nicht.

„Jaah", bestätigte Blaise nachdenklich.

„Nein, dieses Jahr wird alles anders", erklärte Pansy überzeugt.

„Wieso kommst du darauf, dass-" Hermine unterbrach sich selbst. Und plötzlich war in Hermines Kopf eine entscheidende Information eingerastet.

Sie starrte Pansy an. „Was meinst du damit?", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich nüchterner als zuvor. „_Welches_ Abzeichen bringt dir genügend Prestige?" Die Worte verließen zögernd und heiß Hermines Mund. Und Hermine erfasste bereits kalte Übelkeit, ehe Pansy sprechen konnte.

„Das Schulsprecherabzeichen", erwiderte Pansy, als wäre es selbstverständlich. Als wäre es fast töricht, dass Hermine fragte!

„Ah…", erwiderte Hermine. Sie meinte wohl, das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen… - nein. Das… hatte sie nicht gesagt, ging Hermine dumpf auf. Ihr Blick glitt auf das spiegelnde Wasser. „Du… du denkst, du bekommst das Abzeichen?", konnte sie nicht verhindern, zu fragen. Und sie klang tatsächlich… _mitleidig_ gegenüber Pansy, stellte Hermine beunruhigt fest. So war sie für gewöhnlich nicht. Aber Pansy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß, dass ich es bekomme. Ich… habe es ja schon zugeschickt bekommen. Oh, es war eine absolute Aufregung!", begann sie zu erzählen. Aber Hermines Stirn runzelte sich verständnislos.

„Du bist absolut sicher?", unterbrach sie Pansys Erzählung ungläubig, und diese sah sie jetzt ein wenig verstört an.

„Natürlich. Dumbledores Brief war sogar ziemlich persönlich geschrieben", schwärmte sie jetzt, während Blaise grinsend den Kopf zurücklegte.

„Du wirst uns das ganze Jahr keine Ruhe damit lassen, oder?"

„Blaise! Das ist eine große Verantwortung, und ich werde sie bestimmt nicht ziehen lassen! Es bedeutet, dass ich aus Slytherin endlich dazu beitragen kann, dass Häuserfeindlichkeiten aufhören", erklärte sie, und Hermine konnte sie nur anstarren. **_Was_**?! Das war Hermines Aufgabe! Ganz bestimmt nicht Pansy Parkinsons Aufgabe!

„Und jetzt habe ich Lust auf eine Runde im Wildwasserstrom! Hermine, kommst du?", fragte sie munter, aber Hermines Welt war so eben zusammen gebrochen, und sie konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, nicht einen peinlichen, tränenreichen Schreikrampf zu bekommen.

„Nein", entfuhr es ihr tonlos und heiser, während sie das Stechen in ihren Augen zu verdrängen versuchte. Goyle schien an Pansys Bewegungen gekoppelt zu sein, aber sie machte auch eine gute Figur im Bikini, nicht dass Hermine darauf noch achten konnte! Auch Blaise ließ sich am Rand hinter beiden hertreiben, und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie verschwanden. Malfoy hatte sich umgewandt und warf ihr über die gelbspiegelnden Brillengläser ein fast dreistes Lächeln zu. Das erste, was sie an ihm sah.

„Das ist es fast wert, dass ein Schlammblut auf meinen Liegen liegt", bemerkte er bitter. Ihr Blick fiel fassungslos auf ihn. Nur er schien bemerkt zu haben, was gerade passiert war.

Was passiert war, war nämlich, dass die Welt verrückt geworden war.

Denn sie – Hermine Granger – hatte **_nicht_** das Schulsprecherabzeichen in ihren Händen. Und sie hatte es für sicher gehalten, für einen gemachten Deal. Für… - seit dem ersten Jahr hatte sie es kommen gesehen! Hatte davon geträumt, und es stand außer jeder Frage, dass sie die einzige war, die berechtigt war, es zu tragen!

Sie war Schulsprecherin! Hermine Granger war Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts! Kriegsheldin, Muggelaktivisten! Sie war die verdammte Vorzeigeschülerin aus Gryffindor, die beste Freundin von Harry Potter! Wie – verdammt noch mal – war es möglich, dass sie **_nicht_** Schulsprecherin sein konnte?!

Es gab keine Antwort darauf. Dumbledore musste ein Fehler passiert sein! Das war die einzig logische Erklärung!

Und das war die Antwort darauf.

Sie erhob sich schwach. Vielleicht war es eine Strafe? Es war die Strafe dafür, dass sie, eine Muggel, für Lucius Malfoy arbeitete, und es ihr auch noch gefiel! Es war die Strafe, dass sie seine Einladung angenommen hatte, dass sie jetzt Pansys Bikini trug und hier war!

Tränen der Wut verschleierten ihren Blick nahezu vollständig. Sie hörte ihn auflachen.

„Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor, wo jeder bekommt, was er verdient-!" Aber sie war so wütend, dass sie ihm kaum zuhörte, dass sie, als sie auf seiner Höhe war, jede Kontenance verlor und ihn hart gegen Rücken schubste, damit er vom Rand ins Wasser fiel.

Was er auch tat.

Jedoch waren seine Reflexe besser als ihre, denn er griff hinter sich, nach ihrem Unterarm und riss sie mit. Ein überraschter Schrei verließ ihren Mund, und dann folgte sie ihm über den Rand und sie brachen durch die grüne Wasseroberfläche.

Wasser tränkte ihre Haare, den Stoff des Bikinis, und es war kälter als Körpertemperatur, fiel ihr abwesend auf. Bestimmt nur dreißig Grad warm. Wasser stieg in ihre Nase und keuchend brach sie durch die Wasseroberfläche. Er war bereits aufgetaucht, hatte die Haare über seinen Kopf zurückgekämmt und schien seine Sonnenbrille bei dieser Aktion von ihr verloren zu haben.

Ihre Haare waren glatt, keine Locken mehr. Sie spürte die Schwere der silbernen Kreolen in ihren Ohrläppchen im Wasser noch deutlicher. Kurz brannte die Wimperntusche in ihren Augen und keuchend wischte sie mit den Zeigefingern unter ihren Lidern her.

Alles war still. Sie hörte entfernt Pansys Lachen. Sie konnte hier nicht stehen und hielt sich mit treibenden Armbewegungen über Wasser.

Sein Blick war eisgrau, wie der seiner Mutter.

Es war so absurd. Ihr Mund war geöffnet und sie atmete abgehackt die Luft ein. Sie war im Pool der Malfoys. Mitten in der Nacht! Und sie war nicht Schulsprecherin.

„Was sollte das? Bist du übergeschnappt?", verlangte er kalt von ihr zu wissen, aber sie vertrug die Beleidigungen gerade nicht besonders gut.

„Nein, bin ich nicht! Halt deine Klappe, ja?", knurrte sie und stieß die Hände flach nach vorne ins Wasser und traf ihn im Gesicht. Selbst das Wasser schien zornig zu sein. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich reflexartig abwandte.

„Mach das nicht noch mal", erwiderte er so rau, dass sie sich fragen musste, was die scheiß Welt ihm getan haben konnte?! Er war ein reiches scheiß Arschloch, für den nie irgendetwas auf dem Spiel gestanden hatte, weil er dumm und arrogant war! Und das war der Grund, weshalb sie nicht aufhörte, weshalb sie an Draco Malfoy gerade ihre ganze Wut auslassen musste! Wofür hatte sie sich all die Jahre angestrengt? Wofür hatte sie gekämpft? Wofür opferte sie ihre Zeit im Ministerium? Bestimmt nicht dafür, **_nicht_** Schulsprecherin zu werden!

Erneut stieß sie Wasser nach ihm, aber er tauchte ab. Sie sah, dass er auf sie zutauchte, aber vor ihm fliehen konnte sie nicht mehr. Er war unter ihr und griff nach ihren Knöcheln. Mit einem überraschten Geräusch tauchte sie ab, als er kräftig zog. Und er ließ sie nicht los! Sie strampelte mit den Beinen, versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln, aber er hielt sie fest, paddelte mit den Beinen und tauchte tiefer hinab, bis zum Grund des Pools. Sie konnte nicht entkommen, also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als verzweifelt die Luft anzuhalten, während Luftblasen aus ihrer Nase stiegen, als die Luft knapp wurde.

Sie erreichten den Grund des Pools, und eine Hand löste sich von ihren Knöcheln. Sie berührte den Grund. Hastig strampelte sie sich frei, stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab, sauste der Oberfläche entgegen und kam hustend wieder zu Luft.

„Malfoy, hast du sie nicht mehr alle, du Arsch?!", fuhr sie ihn zornig an, während er wohl seine Sonnenbrille vom Grund gehoben hatte. Wasser perlte über die verspiegelte gelbe Fläche und er kraulte zum Rand, um sie abzulegen. Aber er stieg nicht aus dem Wasser.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, du verrücktes Schlammblut!", knurrte er, während er sich wieder umwandte und sich auf eine Kante unterhalb des Randes zu setzen schien, denn er brauchte nicht mehr die Arme zu bewegen, um über Wasser zu bleiben.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du mich in deiner bescheuerten Aktion hast _anfassen_ müssen, Malfoy?", schrie sie praktisch, aber er wirkte nicht beeindruckt.

„Ich nehme an, dass konstante Berührung mit Wasser selbst deine Haut für einen Moment lang säubert", erwiderte er glatt. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Wasser perlte über ihre Nasenspitze. Sie wischte die Tropfen weg. Sie würde verschwinden! Jetzt! Sie kraulte ebenfalls zurück zum Rand und hasste sich selber, für die Entscheidung, mit hier runter gekommen zu sein! Sie hatte hier nichts zu suchen!

Sie griff neben ihm nach dem Rand und zog sich empor.

„Nimm's nicht allzu schwer, Granger. Morgen kannst du mit meinem Vater wieder unter seinem Schreibtisch füßeln und dich ausführen lassen." Er schenkte ihr einen verächtlichen Blick, und sie hielt inne. Das war genug! Sie blieb auf der Bank im Wasser stehen und sah verächtlich auf ihn hinab.

„Du bist ein widerliches Schwein!", fuhr sie ihn an. Und sie merkte, wie sein Blick sehr kurz über ihren Körper glitt, wieder hoch zu ihren Augen.

„Nein, ich denke, du bist ein widerliches Schwein, Granger", erwiderte er mit einem bösen Grinsen. „Lucius ist verheiratet, und du bist-" Aber sie war im Begriff, ihm den Hals umzudrehen – dem scheiß Mistkerl! Schnell war er ebenfalls auf den Beinen. Er überragte sie einschüchternderweise um einen Kopf und hatte ihre Handgelenke abgefangen, bevor sie auf ihn hatte einschlagen können.

Sie begann zu zittern, denn das Wasser ging ihr jetzt nur noch bis zum Knie, auf der schmalen steinernen Sitzbank.

Wassertropfen lagen auf seinem Gesicht und eine blonde Strähne klebte mal wieder in seiner Stirn als er auf sie hinab blickte.

Ihr wurde klar, dass sie tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, Malfoy hätte einen Brief von Dumbledore mit dem Abzeichen bekommen. Sie hatte ernsthaft angenommen, dass, wenn er Schulsprecher von Slytherin wäre, sie Schulsprecherin von Gryffindor sein müsste! Wie hatte sie das nur denken können? Er war nicht gut genug! Und anscheinend war sie nicht gut genug!

Zornig zog sie an ihren Handgelenken.

„Lass mich los!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber betrachtete sie nur. Und es konnte doch wohl nicht sein, dass Harry Schulsprecher wurde! Er war nicht Vertrauensschüler gewesen! Es war alles ungerecht! Ihre Brust hob sich unregelmäßig unter verzweifelten Atemzügen. Seine Augen glitten über ihr Gesicht und innerhalb einer lichten Sekunde in seinem Blick, ließ er ihre Handgelenke los.

Sie hörte die anderen.

„Hey!", rief Pansy fröhlich, genauso nass wie Hermine. Und in einem Moment der Klarheit schnappte Hermine aus ihrer Eifersucht. Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Malfoy sah sie immer noch an. „Der Bikini steht dir gut!", entfuhr es Pansy, beinahe überrascht. „Das erinnert mich an etwas!", ergänzte sie. „Ich mache morgen eine Party für Draco? Er hat Geburtstag. Du bist herzlich eingeladen, Hermine", erklärte sie, obwohl Hermine nicht richtig folgen konnte.

„Ist sie das?", hörte sie Malfoy knurren.

„Sicher ist sie das, Draco" fuhr Pansy ihn an. „Ich meine – warum nicht? Sie macht eine tolle Figur im Bikini, scheint keine Angst vor Wasser zu haben?", fuhr Pansy fort und wandte sich wieder lächelnd an Hermine. „Hast du Lust? Es wird eine Strandparty in meinem Haus", schloss sie lächelnd.

„Ich bin sicher, mein Vater hat Pläne mit-"

„-halt deine Klappe!", zischte sie zornig. Tatsächlich schwieg er, aber er bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick. Er redete schon wie ihre Mutter, verdammt noch mal! Er hatte morgen Geburtstag? Lucius hatte nichts davon erwähnt, aber Lucius sprach sowieso nie über seine Familie. Und sie wusste, sie hatte in seiner Familie absolut nichts zu suchen.

„Ich… denke, ich habe keine Zeit morgen", erklärte sie, denn sie geriet in mehr und mehr Situationen, von denen sie Harry und Ron nicht erzählen wollte. Ron! Sie dachte plötzlich schmerzlichst an Ron. Sie vermisste ihn sehr. Pansys Ausdruck wurde trauriger.

„Oh… ok?", sagte sie kurz angebunden, und Hermine kletterte endlich aus dem Pool. Malfoy folgte ihr.

„Und… danke für… den Bikini, aber ich werde jetzt gehen", beschloss Hermine tonlos. Pansy wirkte etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen und mächtig enttäuscht.

„Hey, ich kann mit dir kommen!", bot Blaise souverän an.

„Nein, danke. Ich nehme den Ritter nach Hause", erklärte sie hastig. Blaise blickte hinab auf seine sportliche Uhr, die anscheinend wasserdicht war.

„Der ist gerade weg. Dauert noch eine Stunde, bis zum nächsten. Mein Elf holt mich ab, er kann dich zuhause absetzen, ok?", erwiderte er freundlich, und Hermine hatte die Nase voll von ungewöhnlich freundlichen Slytherins.

„Zabini, wieso _trägst_ du sie nicht auch noch nach draußen?", warf Malfoy spöttisch ein.

Blaise ignorierte seine Worte scheinbar konsequent „Also?" Blaise sah sie aufmunternd an. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Los, zieh dich um, dann gehen wir", ergänzte er lächelnd und schritt ebenfalls zu den Kabinen.

Hermine rieb sich die kalten Arme, während Pansy immer noch unglücklich wirkte. Dabei war es Hermine, die jeden Grund hatte, unglücklich zu sein! Was sollte sie ihrem Vater erzählen, der fest damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie Schulsprecherin werden würde?!

„Überleg es dir mit morgen", wiederholte Pansy streng. Was gab es da zu überlegen? Sie war eine Gryffindor. Und sie wollte garantiert nicht auf Malfoys Geburtstagsparty eingeladen sein. Und so wie Malfoy sie ansah wollte er das wohl auch nicht. Aber sie beschloss, den Weg des geringen Widerstands zu wählen.

„Ja, ich überleg es mir. Ich ziehe mich um", sagte sie kleinlaut und verschwand ebenfalls. Sie spürte den Alkohol in den Gliedern. Es war ein furchtbarer Tag geworden. Und kein Tag würde wieder gut werden.

Keiner.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Es war still im Haus als er aufwachte. Er hatte wirre Träume gehabt, was an den doppelten Whiskeys gelegen haben könnte, die er sich noch genehmigt hatte, nachdem Blaise gegangen war und Pansy ohne Punkt und Komma von der neuen Verantwortung geschwärmt hatte. Es erinnerte ihn wieder an seinen scheiß Brief aus Hogwarts, in dem Snape ihn persönlich daran erinnert hatte, dass er noch immer keine Fächerkombination für das nächste Jahr gewählt hatte. Etwas, dass Pansy bereits am ersten Ferientag abgeschickt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch an Zeiten, wo Pansy Hogwarts vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen war. Fast wünschte er sich auch, dass das verdammte Schlammblut einfach Schulsprecherin geworden wäre und nicht Pansy.

Granger. Sie war in seinem Haus gewesen. Von ihr hatte er tatsächlich auch geträumt. Aber er wusste, woran das lag. Es war nicht überraschend, hatte sie doch tatsächlich eine ansehnliche Figur. Fast spielte er schon mit dem Gedanken, dass es möglich wäre, dass sie heute Abend bei Pansy auftauchte, in einem sexy Zweiteiler. Sie war ein verrücktes Miststück, aber wenn sie die Klappe hielt, war sie verträglich für die Augen.

Er schüttelte müde den wirren Gedanken ab und setzte sich auf.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Mutter seinen Geburtstag vergessen hatte. Es war möglich, aber er konnte es sich nicht denken.

Auf seinem Fensterbrett klopfte leise eine Eule mit dem Schnabel gegen seine Scheibe. Sie saß recht zerzaust im morgendlichen Wind. Er nahm an, sie war seit einer Weile da. Und sie trug einen riesigen pinken Umschlag bei sich.

_Oh nein._

Hastig kletterte er aus dem Bett, streckte sich, während er zum Fenster schritt und öffnete es vorsichtig, damit die Eule nicht noch stürzte. Sie hüpfte hinein, und er band den scheußlichen Brief von ihrem Fuß.

Sie schoss ihm einen eulenhaft garstigen Blick zu, bemerkte er. Abwesend griff er in die Eulenkekstüte und warf ihr einen Krümel hin. Sie pickte ihn höchst beleidigt und war verschwunden. Eigentlich wollte er Pansy nicht unterstellen, ihm so einen Brief zukommen zu lassen. Selbst für Pansy war er… - _zu pink_.

Er öffnete ihn vorsichtig, aber kaum hatte er die Lasche geöffnet, explodierte der Brief förmlich in seiner Hand. Fluchend wich er zurück, als buntes Konfetti über ihn rieselte, während eine verhexte Stimme anfing eine Gratulation zu säuseln – mit Absender von Alyssa Hyes. Draco hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer das sein konnte.

Aber er horchte auf. Mit verengten Augen betrachtete er einen Vogelschwarm am grauen Himmel. Er hoffte, das Wetter würde noch umschwingen. Aber das tat es an seinem Geburtstag meistens.

Der Vogelschwarm war ein Schwarm an Eulen. Und sie schienen schneller mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, als sie ihn im offenen Fenster erkannten.

Er fluchte unterdrückte, als alle über Malfoy Manor in eine Art Sturzflug fielen.

Er hatte sein Zimmer fluchtartig verlassen, nachdem er die letzte Eulenkekse auf seinen Tisch geworfen hatte und das Fenster offen stehen ließ. Er hoffte, die Vögel würden es schaffen, sich die Briefe von den Beinen zu picken. Oder sie nahmen sie einfach alle wieder mit. Ihm war nicht wirklich nach tausend Liebesbriefen zumute.

Gähnend ging er die Treppen hinab, bis in die Küche. Sie war weit und leer, stellte er fest. Ein Pergament lag auf dem langen polierten Tresen, und er nahm es stirnrunzelnd auf. Seine Mutter war wichtige Dinge erledigen, schrieb sie. Sie wünschte ihm einen schönen Geburtstag.

Er sah sich um. Die schreckhaften Elfen waren nirgends zu entdecken. Sie hatten dieselbe Angst vor ihm, wie vor jedem Menschen, der hier in dem Haus wohnte. Er hatte nicht ernsthaft gedacht, eine Elfe zu entdecken. Aber auf dem kleinen Tisch vor den beiden langen Fenstern, die in den Garten blickten, stand ein Teller und ein Stück Torte.

Er wusste, seine Mutter hasste Torte und auch sonst aß hier niemand etwas derart Süßes. Aber er hatte ein buntes Stück auf seinem Teller, mit einer schmalen magischen Kerze darin.

Sie leuchtete Blau. Er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass seine Mutter dies für ihn bereit gestellt hatte.

Es war still im Haus, als er sich gesetzt hatte und lauschte. Der Tee in der Tasse neben der Torte dampfte noch, also konnte er noch nicht lange stehen. Er nahm an, die Elfen hatten ihn gehört, alles vorbereitet und waren dann wieder in ihre Verstecke verschwunden.

Er fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. Lucius würde er heute den ganzen Tag nicht mehr antreffen, nahm er an. Aber das war auch gut so. Er hatte jetzt nur noch wenige kostbare Minuten Ruhe, ehe Pansy ihn nerven würde.

Missmutig blies er die Kerze aus. Die Torte wirkte mächtig und viel zu bunt.

Stoisch erhob er sich wieder, griff sich den Teller und schritt zur Küchenzeile. Er trat auf die Fußklappe des Chromeimers, und er sah die magischen Entgiftungsgase schimmern, als er das Stück Torte in den Müll warf, wo es sofort zersetzt wurde.

Seufzend ließ er die Klappe zuschnappen und griff sich das Müsli aus dem Schrank, was seine Mutter ebenso hasste, wie Torte. Er goss es in seine bevorzugte Schale und ertränkte es in Milch. Es war eine Angewohnheit, die er sich in Hogwarts angeeignet hatte, und bis jetzt noch nicht aufgab. Noch nie hatte er Brötchen oder Brot zum Frühstück gegessen. Und achtzehn schien keine Zahl zu sein, an der man damit anfangen musste, entschied er, als er sich wieder setzte.

Als es klingelte blieb er sitzen. Die Elfen würden öffnen. Wo auch immer sie sich rumtrieben.

Es verging eine Minute, in der er weiter aß, während er nach dem _Tagespropheten_ griff, den seine Mutter wohl für ihn auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Er vertiefte sich in einen Bericht über die Sheffield Shooters und ihre unwahrscheinliche Chancen eines Landessieges, als Pansy auf hohen Absätzen in die Küche geklackert kam.

„Draco, Draco! Geburtstagskind!", rief sie aus, schwebte zu ihm rüber und umhüllte ihn mit süßem Parfüm, als sie ihn umarmte. Sie fuhr ihm durch die Haare, was er mit unwirschem Kopfrücken zur Kenntnis nahm. „Gut siehst du aus!", sagte sie, aber er wusste nicht, ob es ihr ernst war. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, hast du meine Karte bekommen?"

Er dachte an das Eulenchaos in seinem Zimmer und nickte schließlich.

„Vielen Dank, Pans", erwiderte er also.

„Schön. Dann wollen wir anfangen, oder? Ich weiß, es wird eine Strandparty, aber…" Draco schwante Übles, und Pansy griff kurzerhand nach seiner Müslischale und brachte sie zur Küchenzeile, um das Müsli wegzuschütten, ohne dass er aufessen konnte. Sein Blick hob sich grimmig zu ihrem geschminkten Gesicht.

„Aber was?", wollte er rau wissen.

„Aber vorher sollten wir uns schick machen!" Draco hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie Pansy noch schicker als jetzt aussehen wollte. Aber wahrscheinlich schaffte sie es immer, sich selber zu toppen.

„Hm", sagte er nur. Er hatte geplant ein Shirt über seine Badehose zu ziehen, was er leicht loswerden konnte. Aber anscheinend gab es andere Pläne.

„Und was die Gästeliste betrifft…", fuhr sie fort und hatte aus dem Nichts eine Liste hervorgezogen. „Wir sind bei dreißig Leuten", ergänzte sie zufrieden. „Dazu gehören die Leute aus Slytherin aus unserem Jahrgang, einige aus Ravenclaw und meine Freundinnen aus Beauxbatons", schloss sie. Dracos grauer Blick hob sich demonstrativ. Beauxbatons klang beaux-fantastisch in seinen Ohren. „Möchtest du eine Einladung an deine Eltern schicken? Quasi last-minute?"

„Ha ha", sagte er nur.

„Gut. Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Die Einladung an Hermine habe ich heute Morgen schon abgeschickt", fuhr sie fort, als sie eine weitere Liste hervorzog.

„Hermine…?", begann er langsam, aber sie hob lächelnd den Blick.

„Hermine Granger. Du wusstest, dass ich sie einladen wollte."

„Richtig, das Schlammblut hat einen Vornamen", erwiderte er mürrisch, während er weiter Tee trank. Pansy bedachte ihn mit Entrüstung.

„Draco, hör auf damit!"

Und was ihn so sehr verwunderte, war, dass Pansy es wirklich ernst meinte. Sie war wirklich empört. Sie sah ihn an, als würde er Worte sagen, die sie vorher noch nie gehört hatte, oder die sie selbst früher schon verabscheut hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch an früher, wo Pansy von ihm beeindruckt gewesen war. Wo sie alles getan hatte, was er von ihr verlangte.

Wo waren die Zeiten eigentlich hin?

„Warum siehst du mich so an?", wollte sie plötzlich gereizt von ihm wissen. „Ich werde ihr nicht absagen, Draco!", deutet sie wohl seinen Blick. Er atmete aus.

„Pansy, ich würde nackt vor meinem Vater tanzen, würde Granger wirklich auftauchen. Wir sind nicht alle wie du, Parkinson. Für manche von uns gelten die alten Regeln noch", erklärte er lässig, während er sich erhob.

„Draco?" Pansy folgte ihm böse. „Was meinst du damit? Was soll das heißen? Draco?!" Sie stöckelte hinter ihm her.

Sie bemerkte, wie sie selber Lucius öfter ansah. Aber er hatte sie bisher nicht auf gestern angesprochen. Natürlich war hier heute auch viel zu tun. Sie hatte noch gar nicht besonders viel mit ihm gesprochen. Sie war ziemlich müde. Und sie schämte sich. Und Pansys Einladung hatte sie heute Morgen in ihre Handtasche gesteckt, damit ihre Mutter sie nicht finden konnte und Fragen stellte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger?", fragte er sie plötzlich, und sie hob den Blick. Langsam, unauffällig.

„Sicher, alles in Ordnung", bestätigte sie.

Es war gar nichts in Ordnung, aber das ging niemanden etwas an.

Sie hatte Zuhause noch nicht erzählt, dass sie nicht Schulsprecherin sein würde. Sie wusste nicht mal, wie sie anfangen sollte. Was sie ihrem Vater sagen sollte. Wie sie es erklären konnte. Und sie wollte nicht denken, dass Dumbledore wohl wahnsinnig geworden sein musste, sie nicht auszuwählen!

„Hatten Sie Spaß auf der Feier gestern?", fragte er nach einer Ewigkeit. Nach sechs Stunden. Der einzige Spaß gestern, war der, den sie hatte, bevor sie von Pansy entführt worden war. Mit erwachsenen Menschen. Denn danach war sie bloß noch in einen Pool gefallen und hatte sich unmöglich benommen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Pansy Parkinson Schulsprecherin geworden war.

Sie seufzte auf.

„Ja, es war sehr nett", schloss sie. Ob er seinem Sohn heute schon gratuliert hatte? Lucius schien sich – genauso wie Hermine – nicht besonders dafür zu interessieren, ob sein Sohn Geburtstag hatte oder nicht.

Wären Harry und Ron doch endlich wieder zurück. Sie musste mit ihnen reden! Sie musste einfach! Es war nicht zum Aushalten!

Sie würde ihnen auch sagen müssen, dass sie nicht Schulsprecherin geworden war.

Und wer würde es noch sein? Sie könnte darüber mit den Jungen reden, würde sich von Harry aufbauen lassen, der niemals für das Schulsprecheramt in Frage käme, obwohl er es umso mehr verdient hatte.

Wer sollte es sonst sein? Pansy und ein Junge aus Ravenclaw? Ein Junge aus Hufflepuff? Merlin, wie hießen die Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff doch gleich? Oder aus… Gryffindor.

_Ron?_

Ronald wäre der Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor, der in Frage käme.

Aber… das könnte nicht sein, das wäre –

„Miss Granger?", riss sie Lucius' Stimme unsanft aus ihren Schreckensgedanken.

„Ja?" Sie fuhr zusammen unter dem Schreck.

„Würden Sie mir die Akte geben?", schien Lucius mit gerunzelter Stirn zu wiederholen und deutete auf den Ordner, der vor ihr lag. Hastig beeilte sie sich, seinen Worten nachzukommen. „Sie sind gestern spät nach Hause gekommen?" Oh Gott, er schätzte ihre Unachtsamkeit als Folge ihrer Müdigkeit ein. Das konnte sein, aber sie wollte hier nicht unangenehm auffallen, obwohl sie sich plötzlich fragte, wofür sie das Praktikum überhaupt absolvierte, wenn es ihr nicht einmal das Schulsprecheramt einbrachte!

„Miss Granger?", wiederholte er gedehnter als vorher.

„Ich – verzeihen Sie", entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut. Sie würde ihn gerne fragen, ob er enttäuscht darüber war, dass sein eigener Sohn kein Schulsprecher werden würde. Ob er selber darauf gehofft hatte, dass Malfoy es werden würde. „Würden Sie mich kurz entschuldigen?", ergänzte sie, und er nickte ausdruckslos. Überraschen tat ihn nicht viel, nahm sie an.

Sie erhob sich und verließ das Büro. Ihr war warm. Es war ein warmer Tag geworden und Millionen Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Sie war so enttäuscht.

Sie schritt zu den Toiletten auf der Etage und verschloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, alleine hier zu sein.

Ratlos betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Was hätte sie tun sollen? Was hätte sie sonst noch tun sollen, um das verdammte Abzeichen zu bekommen? Sie hatte gute Noten, hatte die magische Welt vor Voldemort gerettet, sie arbeitete in den Sommerferien sechs Wochen am Stück im Ministerium, sie verhielt sich so erwachsen, wie es nur eben möglich war!

Und Pansy – _Pansy_?! Pansy plante Partys und manikürte sich die Nägel! Wäre es das, was ultimativ von ihr verlangt worden wäre, hätte sie das auch bewältigen können. Mit Leichtigkeit!

Sie atmete aus. Wieso war sie nicht gut genug, um Schulsprecherin zu sein?

Kopfschüttelnd verließ sie die Toiletten wieder, nachdem sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatte. Sie blieb vor Lucius' Tür kurz stehen, um wieder Fassung zu gewinnen, ehe sie eintrat. Er stand mittlerweile vor den Regalen und sie kam näher, um ihm zuzusehen.

Er sah sie nicht an, als er sprach, während er weiter Blätter sortierte, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnte, da sie komplett aus Zahlen zu bestehen schienen.

„Miss Granger, haben Sie heute Abend etwas vor?", fragte er völlig aus dem Kontext, und alle Warnungen ihrer Mutter nahmen ein seltsam scharfes Bild an.

„Ich… heute? Wieso fragen Sie?", wich sie seiner Frage beinahe ängstlich aus. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, während sie ihn ungläubig fixierte. Er senkte den Blick auf sie.

„Es war nur eine Frage", erwiderte er, aber sie glaubte das nicht wirklich.

„Ja? Und… wenn ich sage, ich hätte bereits Pläne, dann… wäre das nicht schlimm?", entfuhr es ihr probehalber, und er hielt in der Bewegung inne. Dann wandte er sich gänzlich zu ihr um.

„Miss Granger, man könnte meinen, ich würde Sie nötigen wollen, Ihren Abend mit mir zu verbringen?"

Ach, wenn sie doch nicht ständig rot werden würde…!

Ihr Mund schloss sich, und sie lächelte ein unglaubwürdig breites Lächeln.

„Ich – nein! Das… war nicht, was ich…"

„-ich hoffe allerdings, Sie verbringen den heutigen Abend nicht bei Pansy Parkinson?", unterbrach er sie glatt.

„Sie wissen davon?", konnte sie nicht verhindern zu fragen, denn er schien sich wirklich nicht für seinen Sohn zu interessieren.

„Sicher, eine Party findet jedes Jahr statt. Meine Frau hat mich gerade im Kamin erreicht, als sie draußen waren", schien er nun zu erläutern. Seine Frau? Unterstellte ihr Narzissa nun auch schon eine Affäre?!

„Oh?", entfuhr es ihr weniger intelligent.

„Sie lässt nämlich fragen, ob Sie heute Abend bereits Pläne haben", schloss er schließlich mit eindeutig erhobener Augenbraue, die ihr noch mehr Hitze in die Wangen schickte. Dumm, Hermine. Du bist unheimlich dumm und pubertär!

„Ihre Frau?", wiederholte sie dennoch. Das war so absurd! Vollkommen absurd. Noch verrückter als Pansys Einladung. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie also, und sie hasste diese Worte. Lucius machte tatsächlich eine kurze Pause, in der er nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen schien.

„Sie… war von Ihnen sehr angetan, Miss Granger", erklärte er schließlich. „Und sie hat sich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht Interesse hätten, mit ihr zu Abend zu essen", schloss er schlicht.

Sie wusste nicht, was ihre Mutter nun davon halten würde. Und Hermine begriff immer noch nicht. Wieso sollte Narzissa Malfoy mit ihr Abend essen wollen?!

„Mit mir?", wiederholte sie also noch einmal und Lucius nickte, langsam etwas verstört. „Ich… entschuldigen Sie, aber ich weiß nicht genau, warum Ihre Frau mit mir Essen gehen will. Ich glaube, wir haben erschreckend wenig gemeinsam", stellte sie klar, und Lucius atmete scheinbar schwer aus.

„Narzissa beschäftigt sich gerne mit den vielsversprechenden jungen Damen der Gesellschaft, Miss Granger", erwiderte er, während er wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückging.

„Dann sollte sie sich lieber mit Pansy beschäftigen", brummte Hermine, ohne es verhindern zu können. Lucius schien ihren Kommentar lediglich zu ignorieren.

„Sie sind eine bemerkenswerte junge Dame. Anders als die Mädchen in ihrem Alter, die mir über den Weg gelaufen sind." Seine Stimme hatte sie erheblich abgekühlt. „Und wohl die mit Abstand bemerkenswerteste Eigenschaft an Ihnen ist, dass Sie meinen Sohn nicht ausstehen können", schloss er vollkommen ernst. Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex.

_Oh nein_! Hatte er erzählt, dass sie ihn in den Pool geschubst hatte? Und war Lucius jetzt sauer? Beeinflusste das ihr Zeugnis im Ministerium?

„Mr. Malfoy, ich-"

„-weder mir noch meiner Frau ist eine solche Dame bisher untergekommen", ergänzte er wohlwollender. Hermines Mund schloss sich verwirrt.

„Das sollte kein Grund sein, mich einzuladen, Sir", sagte sie stiller. Lucius setzte sich und stützte die langen Finger aneinander. Mit einem Kopfrucken bedeutete er ihr, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

„Miss Granger, meine Familie war… am Krieg mehr als nur geringfügig beteiligt. Meine Frau und ich möchten nicht, dass Sie schlechter von uns denken als es nötig ist", erklärte er mit plötzlicher Offenheit, die ihren Mund wieder offen stehen ließ. Zumindest für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Das tue ich nicht!", widersprach sie, vielleicht zu halbherzig.

„Ich weiß, die Aussicht mit Reinblütern zu verkehren, die auf der falschen Seite gestanden haben mag… nicht besonders erfreulich für Sie sein, aber-"

„-Mr. Malfoy, ich denke so nicht!", beharrte sie nun energischer. „Ich würde gerne mit Ihrer Frau zu Abend essen!", sagte sie so überzeugt, obwohl sie alles lieber tun würde als das! Lucius wirkte ähnlich verblüfft.

_Mist._

„Würden Sie das?", entfuhr es ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Das ist wirklich außerordentlich großzügig, Miss Granger. Meine Frau mag manchmal seltsame Anwandlungen haben, aber ich versichere Ihnen, sie sind gut gemeint", fuhr er fort. Hermine könnte sich erschlagen. Sie nahm an, das war gemeint, wenn man vom Regen in die Traufe kam.

Sie war gestern nervös gewesen, als sie zu den Malfoys auf das Gartenfest gekommen war. Das war aber nichts, verglichen zu heute Abend.

Aber sie trug ihr schönstes Outfit. Es war ein graues Etuikleid mit schwarzen halblangen Ärmeln. Dazu trug sie schwarze Stiefeletten, nicht zu hoch, nicht zu flach. Die Haare hatte sie in einen Seitenzopf gebunden, so dass die langen Ohrringe gut zur Geltung kamen, die aus schwarzen Pailletten bestanden und im Licht schimmerten, wenn sie sich bewegte.

Sie hatte vor einer Stunde versucht, Ron und Harry zu erreichen. Aber sie hatte die Verbindung abgebrochen, denn anscheinend fand in dem Strandhaus, indem sich Harry, Ron und Ginny befanden gerade selber eine Party statt. Und sie hatte aus dem Kamin heraus erkennen können, wie Ron weiter hinten im Zimmer von einem leicht bekleideten blonden Mädchen, Sahne von der Wange geleckt bekam. Sie hoffte, es war Sahne, aber eigentlich war sie so wütend, dass es ihr mächtig egal war, was passierte!

Sollte er sich doch amüsieren und sich wie ein Idiot verhalten! Sollten doch alle einfach mächtig viel Spaß haben, während sie sich hier für nichts und wieder nichts totschuftete!

Jetzt war sie unterwegs, und hatte ihren Eltern wenigstens sagen können, dass sie sich mit einer _Freundin_ traf. Das war sehr weit hergeholt und auch nicht zutreffend, aber ihre Mutter war dankbar, solange sie nicht mit vierzigjährigen verheirateten Männern ihre Abende verbrachte.

Sie apparierte ans Ende der Winkelgasse. Immerhin hatte Narzissa Malfoy nicht darauf bestanden, sich im ‚Rose and Crowns' zu treffen. So offen war Hermine nun doch nicht. Das passierte also mit ihr, wenn Harry, Ron und Ginny sich irgendwo in Spanien in einem Strandhaus rumtrieben!

Sie erreichte das Restaurant. Es war eines der neueren Geschäfte hier. Teuer eingerichtet und etwas, dass Hermine nie von sich aus betreten würde.

Aber heute tat sie es, denn sie erkannte Narzissa Malfoy schon von weitem. Heute trug sie schwarz, als hätte sie geahnt, dass Hermine ähnliche Farben tragen würde. Sie wirkte unnatürlich jugendlich, stellte Hermine fest, während ihr Atem atemloser wurde. Das Kleid war eng und betonte ihre Figur. Die Haare waren nach hinten in einen dichten Zopf gewunden, der ihr kunstvoll den Rücken hinab fiel. Ihre Augen waren dunkel geschminkt, und sie lächelte als sie sie erkannte.

Hermine näherte sich dem Tisch, an dem Narzissa alleine saß.

„Miss Granger!", begrüßte sie die Dame und er hob sich. Sie trug hohe Absätze und überragte Hermine ein Stück. „Darf ich Hermine sagen?", fragte sie lächelnd, und Hermine nickte.

„Natürlich. Hallo, Mrs Malfoy", begrüßte sie die Frau. Sie bot ihr allerdings nicht ihren Vornamen an, und bedeutete Hermine, sich zu setzen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie finden es nicht allzu seltsam, dass ich sie zum Essen gebeten habe?", wollte sie wissen, und Hermine öffnete unschlüssig den Mund. Narzissa schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über sich selbst. „Aber natürlich ist es ungewöhnlich, das gebe ich zu."

„Ich bin gerne hier mit Ihnen", räumte Hermine ratlos ein, während sie sich Narzissa an dem schmalen tisch gegenüber setzte. Ein Kellner setzte sich vom anderen Ende des Restaurants aus in Bewegung. Das Licht hier war gedimmt. Er hatte mehr das Gefühl von einer sehr feinen Lounge. Es lief leise Musik. Modern, elegant.

Und sie nahm an, sie war tatsächlich lieber hier als bei Pansys Party.

Der Kellner kam und Narzissa ließ Hermine gar nicht zu Wort kommen, bestellte souverän Getränke und eine Vorspeisenplatte für Zwei und wandte sich dann wieder dem Gespräch zu.

„Hermine, erzählen Sie mir ein wenig über sich", sagte Narzissa lächelnd an sie gewandt. Die Frau war sehr einnehmend. Ihr Anblick machte es Hermine fast unmöglich, ihr etwas abzuschlagen. Es war sehr seltsam. Hermine war es auch nicht gewöhnt, von fremden Damen zum Essen eingeladen zu werden. Hoffentlich endete es nicht alles in einer Tragödie! Hoffentlich suchten Narzissa und Lucius nicht irgendwelche Ablenkungen – im Schlafzimmer…! Hermine erschlug sich für ihre Gedanken. Sie war erschreckend pubertär heute.

„Na ja, ich… bin muggelgebürtig", fing sie mit dem Offensichtlichen an, und Narzissa nickte lächelnd.

„Als was arbeiten Ihre Eltern, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie war so höflich, so nett. Es war wahrscheinlich unmöglich, Narzissa Malfoy abstoßend zu finden, selbst wenn man es mit aller Kraft versuchen würde, dachte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Sie sind Zahnärzte", erwiderte sie. „Heiler für Zähne", erklärte sie es, ehe Narzissa würde fragen müssen.

„Ich hatte es mir gedacht", bemerkte diese mit einem frechen Lächeln. Hermine war überrascht. Wirklich überrascht. „Und sie haben mit zehn Jahren den Brief erhalten. Dass Sie nach Hogwarts gehen, meine ich", fuhr Narzissa fort. Hermine nickte.

„Ja, ich… war sehr überrascht", gestand sie ein.

„Und Sie haben sich dort hervorragende geschlagen bisher, nicht wahr? Den Krieg gewonnen, in so jungen Jahren. Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, Hermine", wiederholte Narzissa nun Lucius' Worte.

„Ich… danke, Mrs Malfoy."

„Ich bin nicht wie meine Schwester, müssen Sie wissen. Ich hoffe, sie glauben mir das?" Es schien ihr ein Anliegen zu sein.

„Ich hatte Sie nie mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht, Mrs Malfoy", erwiderte Hermine und bemerkte sofort, wie falsch die Worte klangen. Narzissas Ausdruck wirkte nun gequälter.

„Es war nicht immer so", sagte Narzissa jetzt. „Nun, meine Familie war immer… wir waren schon immer Reinblüter gewesen. Sie kennen ja Sirius Black. Oder Sie kannten ihn vielmehr", verbesserte sie sich. Manchmal vergaß Hermine die engen verwandtschaftlichen Verhältnisse.

„Ich werfe Ihnen nichts vor, Mrs Malfoy, wenn es das ist, was Sie denken", erwiderte sie also schließlich.

„Das ist nett von Ihnen, Hermine", entgegnete Narzissa mit einem feinen Lächeln. „Früher in Hogwarts waren wir unzertrennlich gewesen. Bella, Sirius, Regulus und ich", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd, als dachte sie an eine Zeit, die schon Jahrhunderte zurückliegen musste. „Dann natürlich wurde schnell klar, dass wir auf ganz verschiedenen Seiten standen. Sirius wurde der Freund von James Potter, und Sirius' Bruder hatte Hogwarts verlassen, ehe sich die Gruppe vollständig zersplittert hatte. Meine Schwester hatte Gefallen an diesem scheußlichen Mann gefunden!", entfuhr es Narzissa fast angewidert.

Rodolphus Lestrange, nahm Hermine an, aber sie sprach es nicht laut aus.

„Von mir und meiner Schwester wurde erwartet, dass wir unserem Gemeinschaftsraum treu bleiben, vielleicht verstehen Sie das?" Hermine ruckte nur mit dem Kopf, denn sie wusste nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. „Ich hatte früher oft gewünscht, für Gryffindor ausgewählt zu werden, aber… ich denke, alles ist so gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen."

Narzissa lächelte wieder ein atemberaubend schönes Lächeln, und Hermine war vollkommen eingenommen von ihr.

Der Kellner brachte zwei breite Gläser mit pinker Flüssigkeit zurück, auf der ein goldener Schimmer lag. „Das müssen Sie probieren!", bemerkte Narzissa zwinkernd. „Es ist köstlich!" Hermine nahm an, es handelte sich um Alkohol, aber dankend nahm sie das Glas entgegen. Es war eisgekühlt.

Narzissa hob ihr Glas, um mit Hermine aus der Distanz anzustoßen.

„Cheers", sagte sie, und beide nippten von den Gläsern. Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Es war süß und sauer gleichzeitig, fruchtig und sehr verboten gut! Gut, dass sie noch ihr Ticket für den Fahrenden Ritter hatte. Sie leckte sich die Lippen, nachdem sie das funkelnde Getränk abgestellt hatte. „Sie nennen es hier _Cranky Tartini_", erläuterte Narzissa mit einem Verdrehen ihrer Augen. „Aber es schmeckt köstlich!", ergänzte sie, und Hermine hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, warum sie hier war – aber es gefiel ihr nicht schlecht.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Hermine, jetzt habe ich Sie vollkommen unterbrochen. Der Krieg zeichnet uns alle", entschuldigte sie sich, während der Kellner eine Platte mit allerlei Kleinigkeiten brachte. Hermine erkannte Scampis und Shrimps, Calamaris und Austern. Ihre Mutter hasste alles Seefrüchte, aber mit ihrem Vater probierte Hermine ab und an, die ein oder andere Köstlichkeit aus. Austern waren ihr zu glitschig, aber der Rest war ihr nicht zuwider.

„Ich hoffe, sie mögen Seefrüchte?" Und Narzissas Lächeln wirkte fast etwas heruasfordernd.

Und Hermine nickte lächelnd. „Ja, vielen Dank. Es sieht sehr lecker aus", erwiderte sie, und Narzissas Lächeln vertiefte sich sogar noch eine Spur.

„Bitte, fahren Sie fort. Wie kamen Sie darauf, das Praktikum im Ministerium anzunehmen? Interessiert Sie die Arbeit dort?" Hermine wurde aus ihr nicht schlau, aber sie beschloss die Frage zu beantworten.

„Den besten in Hogwarts wurde das Praktikum angeboten, und… da ich überlege, mich ohnehin für eine Stelle im Ministerium zu bewerben, dachte ich mir, ich probiere es schon mal aus."

„Aha, und wofür interessieren Sie sich?", fuhr Narzissa fort, während sie in einen Shrimp biss. Hermine tat es ihr gleich, kaute und überlegte angestrengt.

„Es gibt so viele gute Abteilungen", entgegnete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich dachte zuerst, die Auroren lägen mir, aber die Mysteriumsabteilung ist genauso spannend. Auch die Abteilung ihres Mannes finde ich sehr reizvoll."

Narzissa musste lachen. „Hat er Sie schon irgendwelche Schweigegelübde ablegen lassen, wegen irgendwelcher verrückter Landschaftszauber?", wollte sie grinsend wissen, und Hermine nickte ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ja, es ist wirklich spannend!", beharrte sie ernsthaft.

„Entschuldigen Sie", lachte Narzissa. „Er arbeitet nun schon so viele Jahre dort, ich glaube, ich habe schon alles gehört." Kurz schwiegen sie, während Narzissa scheinbar versonnen den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie stellen sich also eine Zukunft im Ministerium vor? Und Kinder? Haben Sie daran schon einmal gedacht?"

Hermines Mund öffnete sich ratlos. Sie schüttelte halbherzig den Kopf. „Nein, noch nicht wirklich", räumte sie ein. „Ich bin achtzehn", schien sie erklären zu müssen.

„Ich meine, bei einer Karriere im Ministerium scheint dafür wenig Platz zu sein", bemerkte sie achselzuckend. „Wissen Sie, ich habe die Frauen manchmal beneidet, die eine Karriere vor die Familie gestellt hatten", fuhr sie fort.

„Ich… tue das nicht. Ich denke, beides ist gut möglich", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd, während sie noch ein Schluck des leckeren Getränks zu sich nahm. „Ich bin eben einfach noch jung, und Kinder möchte ich vielleicht Mitte bis Ende Zwanzig bekommen, und… einen Ehemann bräuchte ich dafür auch noch", schloss etwas bitterer. Ja, sie hatte sich mit fünfzehn hin und wieder vorgestellt, wie es wäre _Mrs Ronald Weasley_ zu werden, aber Ronald schien momentan mehr Spaß dabei zu empfinden, sich von blonden Schönheiten Sahne aus dem Gesicht lecken zu lassen.

„Sie haben alles gut geplant, in Ihrem Kopf", bestätigte Narzissa. Sie winkte dem Kellner zu und bedeutete ihm, zwei weitere Gläser zu bringen.

„An einen Ehemann ist schnell zu kommen, bei Ihren Voraussetzungen", winkte Narzissa lächelnd ab.

„Meine Voraussetzungen eignen sich vielleicht für einen Lebenslauf, bestimmt nicht als anderes Aushangschild", erwiderte sie belustigt und ein wenig vorschnell. Narzissa musterte sie knapp mit einem ernsteren Ausdruck.

„Hm", bemerkte sie lediglihc nachdenklich. Sie winkte dem Kellner zu, der ihnen bereits neue Gläser auf sein Tablett gestellt hatte.

„Oh! Ich sollte wirklich nicht noch mehr-" Aber Narzissa unterbrach Hermine lächelnd.

„Vielleicht nur noch diesen einen?", bat sie mit Dackelblick, und Hermines Mund öffnete sie unschlüssig. „Mir zuliebe", ergänzte Narzissa und nahm dem Kellner die Gläser selber ab, um eines Hermine zu reichen.

Hermine leerte eilig ihr halbvolles Glas und nahm das neue entgegen.

Ach, würde sie den Alkohol doch besser vertragen! Hätte sie doch einfach abgelehnt, aber schon stießen sie wieder an.

„Wir begrüßen unter uns den todesmutigen, den unnachahmlichen, den besten der besten! Draco, der Lord, der Prinz, der König, Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini lachte betrunken. Mit einem Grinsen riss Draco das Glas in die Höhe. Die Anwesenden klatschten.

„Meine sehr verehrten Anwesenden!", begrüßte er die Leute, die sich um die Klippe versammelt hatten. Das optische Meer und der Strand wirkten ein wenig fehl am Platze, denn immerhin lag das Grundstück der Parkinsons direkt an der Küste. „Heute ist ein besonderer Tag!" Auch seiner Stimme traute er keine schweren Worte mehr zu. Die anwesenden Mädchen lachten und kicherten, hoben betrunken ihre eigenen Gläser, und Draco wusste, er konnte sich später aussuchen, wie viele er wo verführen wollte.

Es war immerhin sein verfluchter Geburtstag!

„Heute trinken wir! Auf mich!", schrie er ausgelassen. Die Menge johlte, und einige ließen ein Feuerwerk in den Himmel steigen. Sie zielten nicht mehr perfekt, aber Draco verübelte es ihnen nicht.

Es war eine gute Party gewesen, bis hierhin. Er hatte auch nicht darüber nachgedacht auf Malfoy Manor zu feiern. Vielleicht hätte er mit Narzissa darüber verhandeln können. Über eine Party, die jedoch nur Chiqué gehabt hätte. Flair und reichen Charme. Die Gäste, die anwesend gewesen wären, wären dann wohl Kollegen seines Vaters gewesen. Keine Freunde oder Bekannten. Die Geschenke hätten sich in Goldwerten erstreckt. Aber er musste gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn Lucius hatte ihm ohnehin nicht gratuliert.

Und es scherte ihn absolut nicht. Pansy hatte die private und großartigste Party überhaupt organisiert. Und langsam glaubte er, sie hatte ihm extra einen Gefallen getan, es eine Strandparty zu nennen. Es war viel zu einfach, Mädchen zu bekommen, wenn er ohnehin nichts mehr anhatte, außer seiner Shorts.

„Was haltet ihr von… einem nächtlichen Wettschwimmen, meine Freunde?", rief er grinsend. Blaise hob das Glas erneut.

„Auf jeden Fall, Master Draco! Und warum nicht als Mutprobe?"

Draco mochte, wie Blaise dachte. Blaise Zabini trat an die Klippe heran. Weit hinter dem Grundstück Pansys Eltern erstreckte sich die Küste. Sie hatten einen privaten Zugang, also würde sie hier niemand stören. Das war praktisch. Es war immer praktisch, reich zu sein!

„Ich bin dabei!", rief Gregory eifrig. Immerhin. Einmal zeigte der zahme Idiot Enthusiasmus. Und er war betrunken genug, dass ihn nicht mal mehr sein dicker Bauch zu stören schien.

„Ok!", rief ein weiterer Junge, dessen Name Draco entfallen war. Noch zwei stellten sich an die Klippe. Die Mädchen tuschelten aufgeregt. Einige waren bereits dabei, die Klippen auf dem gewöhnlichen Weg hinab zu laufen, um sie im Wasser zu begrüßen. Cassandra war dabei. Sie sah ausgezogen noch besser aus als im Minirock, wie Draco wohlwollend festgestellt hatte.

Sex im Wasser war dann wohl heute sein Höhepunkt. Er zog euphorisch den Zauberstab.

Der Fallschirmzauber war verboten. Er war gefährlich. Sicher. Aber die meisten guten Zauber waren gefährlich. Draco beäugte den Abgrund mit einem Augenzwinkern. Das Abenteuer kam ihm gerade recht.

„Meine Freunde!" Mit einem Schlenker füllte er alle Gläser neu mit Champagner. „Wenn wir trinken müssen – dann bis der letzte Tropfen verschwunden ist! Wenn wir gehen müssen – dann nur als letzte! Und wenn wir lieben müssen – dann keine Frau! Nur das Abenteuer!" Alle hoben ihr Glas.

„Bei drei!", rief Blaise. Die Jungen wandten sich um. Sie zogen die Zauberstäbe.

„Eins!" Sie gingen alle in gehockte Stellung. Für den Zauber brauchte man Schwung. Draco hatte ihn schon viel zu oft ausgeführt. Wie oft waren er und Blaise schon von ihr ins Wasser gesprungen? Zum Zorn seiner Mutter.

„Zwei!" Er atmete aus, warf sein Glas ins Gras und holte Luft. Draußen war es lau. Die Nacht wurde nicht mehr richtig kalt. Der Sommer war endlich vollständig gekommen. Und er war achtzehn und bereute absolut überhaupt nichts! Nichts in seinem Leben könnte besser verlaufen, als es jetzt gerade verlief.

Absolut nichts!

„Drei!"

Und sie sprangen.

Sie rissen die Zauberstäbe nach oben. Ein Lichtschauer erfüllte den Nachthimmel. Die Mädchen unten im Wasser kreischten begeistert auf.

Vielleicht würde er heute versuchen, Pansy mit Gregory zu verkuppeln, dachte er noch. Ja, er fühlte sich großzügig!

„Draco!", hörte er Blaise neben sich verzerrt durch den Wind. „Mach schon! Der Zauber!", schrie er, dann verschwand Blaise, blieb oben in der Luft zurück und Draco hob langsam den Blick. Der Wind pfiff ihm durch die Haare, ließ seine Arme schlackern. _Was_?!

Die Jungen hatten den Zauber ausgeführt. Die hellen Fallschirme, aus reiner Magie spannten sich weiter oben über ihnen. Es war ein schönes Spektakel. Aber es wurde Zeit für ihn!

Eilig schwang er den Zauberstab erneut. Der Fall kam ihm endlos vor.

_Vergessen_.

Er hatte die Formel vergessen, realisierte er in betrunkener Langsamkeit.

„Draco!", hörte er jetzt noch weitere Stimmen schreien. Seinen Namen. Wie war der Spruch? Für eine Sekunde war er wieder völlig klar im Kopf. Wieso konnte er sich nicht entsinnen?!

Unter sich hörte er das Wasser bereits gegen die Klippen brechen.

_Scheiße_.

Er brauchte einen anderen Spruch.

„_Wingaridum Lev_-"

Doch ehe er den Spruch hatte aussprechen können, wurde sein Fall von einem hervorstehenden Felsen unterbrochen. „Fuck!", schrie er vor Schmerz. Er hörte noch andere Schreie, sah bunte Zauber neben sich, die ihn nur knapp verfehlten, und dann rollte er über die kantige Felsspalte, ehe ihn Pansys Zauber umhüllt, wie er einige Sekunden später feststellte, als er sanft über der Wasseroberfläche schwebte, die Arme ausgebreitet, wie ein Fallschirmspringer der Muggel.

Der Zauberstab war seinen kalten Händen entglitten, und er spürte den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Seite. Er hatte sich bestimmt die Haut aufgerissen und sich die Rippen geprellt. So fühlte es sich zumindest an. Pansy ließ ihn stumm zum seichten Wasser gleiten und ließ ihn hinab. Die anderen Jungen standen mit großen Augen um ihn, erhellten sein Gesicht mit ihren Zauberstäben, und der lustige Abend war einem jähen Ende gewichen.

Tatsächlich saß ihm die Angst in den Gliedern.

Sein Herzschlag ging verflucht schnell, und die angenehme Wirkung des Alkohols hatte so abrupt aufgehört, als hätte er sie verschwinden lassen.

Pansy war bleich auf ihn zugekommen und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Alles ok? Draco?", fuhr sie ihn praktisch an, aber er erkannte die Sorge gemischt in ihrem Zorn. „Was war das? Was ist passiert?", wollte sie böse wissen, und seine Stimme gehorchte ihm noch nicht ganz.

„Spruch vergessen", hauchte er rau. Es war lächerlich. Es war peinlich, und hätte ihn keiner der Zauber getroffen, wäre das ganze hier nicht ganz so glimpflich ausgegangen.

Er schämte sich tatsächlich. Und er war wütend auf sich selbst.

„Wir müssen das heilen", bemerkte Blaise neben ihm. Einige Mädchen hatten sich eilig Jacken übergezogen, erleuchtete die Umgebung, und Blaise begutachtete seine Wunde fachmännisch. „Das wird jetzt wehtun, Draco, ok?", informierte er ihn fairerweise, bevor er die glühend heiße Spitze in die linke Seite seines Körpers bohrte.

Ja, der Spaß war definitiv vorüber, bemerkte Draco, während er schmerzerfüllt auffluchte.

Ein verdammt beschissenes Ende zu seinem verdammten Geburtstag.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Die Türe schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken. Ihre Lider zuckten im Halbschlaf, während sie hörte, dass jemand in ihrem Zimmer war. Ihre Mutter? Was tat sie?! Brachte sie Wäsche? Es war Samstagmorgen, und Hermine hatte einen ziemlichen Kater.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie war lieber vorsichtig dabei, bevor sie noch aus ihren Höhlen fallen würden, denn so fühlte es sich gerade an. Ihr Kopf surrte unangenehm, und ihr Mund war trocken. Ihr Kopfkissen war seltsamerweise zu dick und viel zu weich. Und es roch vollkommen anders als gestern. Sie blinzelte ins Tageslicht, das den Raum erhellte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Schrank. Einen hellen Kleiderschrank mit drei Türen. Es war nicht ihr Kleiderschrank. Daneben stand ein Schreibtisch aus ebenso hellem, elegantem Holz, der Stuhl davor war zurückgezogen und Kleidung hing ordentlich gefaltet über der Lehne. Hatte sie ihre Sachen noch ausgezogen? Hatte sie ein weißes Hemd getragen?! Nein, hatte sie nicht.

Die Vorhänge wurden zur Seite gezogen, und schemenhaft erkannte sie eine Gestalt, die aus der Hose stieg und im angrenzenden Zimmer verschwand.

Sie hatte kein angrenzendes Zimmer.

Das hier war nicht hier Bett… - das war es, was ihr mittlerweile klar war. Absolut klar.

Es war sehr still. Sie hörte Vögel in der Ferne singen, aber sonst nichts.

Sie bewegte sich unter der Decke, die laut raschelte. Sie war schwer gefüttert, und ihr war warm. Und sie blickte nach oben unter einen seidigen Himmel, der hinter die beiden Rückpfosten des ungewöhnlich breiten Bettes zurückgesteckt war. Die Farbe des Stoffes war dunkel, und sie hatte nicht geringste Ahnung, wo sie war.

Ihr Blick fiel rechts neben sich. Sie zuckte so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass sich alles in ihrem Kopf kurz drehte.

_Toujour pur_. Ein Stammbaum, magisch auf die Wand gebannt hatte ihren Blick gefangen.

Nein. Das konnte nicht sein…! Ihr Blick verengte sich. Malfoy und Black hießen die beiden Namen ganz oben. Aber… _wieso_?!

Das Wasserrauschen, was sie nur nebenbei vernommen hatte, ebbte langsam ab und verstummte dann plötzlich. Sie zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn, denn sie hatte keine genaue Ahnung, was nun passierte. War sie doch irgendwie in Lucius' und Narzissas Schlafzimmer geraten?!

Sie war mit Narzissa appariert. Oder mit einem der Elfen. Irgendwann spät in der Nacht. Hier her. Nach Malfoy Manor. Und… dann… wusste sie nichts mehr.

Ehe sie darüber hatte ausgiebig nachdenken können, öffnete sich die angrenzende Tür wieder und begleitet mit einem Schwall an Dampf verließ er das Badezimmer.

Malfoy.

Und er war so ziemlich… nackt…. Oh Merlin…!

Mit dem Handtuch trocknete er sich den Rücken ab, dann nicht besonders gründlich den Kopf, während – oh mein Gott – sie einfach **_alles_** sehen konnte! Oh nein! Das wollte sie nicht! Die Hitze in ihren Wangen verdrängte für eine Sekunde die Übelkeit, und sie wollte nur noch verschwinden. Sie hatte Angst überhaupt ein Geräusch zu machen.

Er schritt zu seinem Schrank, vollkommen seelenruhig, während sie einen Herzinfarkt bekam! Dann bückte er sich zu den Schubladen, und nein! Seine Rückseite bot sich ihr nun dar und sie kniff heftig die Augen zusammen! Nein, nein, nein!

„Oh Gott, nein!", wimmerte sie, ohne anders zu können, und schüttelte den Kopf, um alles ungeschehen zu machen. Denn sie wollte wirklich nicht für immer wissen, wie Malfoys Penis aussah! Merlin…!

Sie hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch. „Fuck, verflucht!", hörte sie ihn grollen. Er schien sich in plötzlicher Eile gestoßen zu haben. „Was zur Hölle treibst du in meinem Bett?!"

Qualvoll öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Immerhin hatte er das Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen. Er starrte sie praktisch an, wie eine Erscheinung, während er sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

„_Dein_… Bett?", wiederholte sie sie hilflos, und sein Mund öffnete sich ungläubig.

„Ha…habe ich dich mitgebracht?" Scheinbar schien auch seine Erinnerung nicht mehr verlässlich zu sein.

„Was? Nein!", widersprach sie heftig. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die feuchten blonden Haare, und sie ignorierte seinen Bauch, seine Brust – sein Mal – und seine Wunden.

„Verflucht, was tust du hier?!"

_Wunden_…? Sie betrachtete seinen Körper plötzlich doch näher. Seine linke Seite sah furchtbar aus. Sie erkannte den blassen Schimmer der Heilung noch, aber wenn diese Wunde bereits geheilt war, wie hatte es vorher ausgesehen?!

„Granger?!", fuhr er sie zornig an.

Sie hatte panisch die Luft angehalten, starrte ihn an, während sie ihre Decke instinktiv höher zog, und sein Mund öffnete sich vollkommen perplex, und mehr Erinnerungen schossen wie helle Blitze durch ihr Bewusstsein. „Stalkst du mich?", entfuhr es ihm angewidert, und ihr Mund verzog sich.

„Gott, nein! Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?" Aber sie wusste, jetzt gerade sah es schlecht für sie aus. „Deine Mutter hat mich hergebracht", erklärte sie also, und auch das schien ihn nicht zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil.

„Meine…?" Er starrte sie wieder an. „Raus aus meinem Bett!", ergänzte er zornig.

„Ich habe nichts an", erklärte sie indigniert, und kurz blinzelte er.

„Du hast nichts an?", wiederholte er entsetzt, und soweit sie es einschätzen konnte – sie hatte sich noch nicht mit beiden Augen vergewissert, aber sie spürte nichts weiter als ihre Haut an der Decke – nahm sie an, dass sie nichts bis nur sehr wenig Kleidung am Körper trug.

„Gott, Malfoy! Gib mir meine Kleidung – sie liegt da vorne – und zieh dir selber etwas an!", knurrte sie nun. Es war so peinlich! Sie hatte seinen Penis gesehen. Und seinen Hintern!

Kurz starrte er noch, ehe er es der Starre schnappte und hastig ihre Sachen vom Boden sammelte, die ihm wohl vorher entgangen waren und sie ihr zu warf.

„Raus aus meinem Bett!", wiederholte er so wütend, dass sie eilig nach ihrem Kleid griff, seine dicke Bettdecke um sich schlang und umständlich aus dem breiten Bett rutschte. Röte musste ihr Gesicht bereits sprengen, als sie sich schwankend erhob und auf bloßen Füßen in sein Badezimmer verschwand.

Merlin sei Dank war sie zu aufgewühlt, um gerade weinen zu können. Sie ließ seine Decke fallen. Sie trug noch Unterwäsche. Immerhin! Sie hörte ihn nebenan rumororen, Flüche aussprechen, während er sich wohl anzog. Sie stieg in das enge Kleid vom Abend, warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass sie nicht abgeschminkt war!

Ihr Kajal war verschmiert, die Wimpern verklebt, und sie versuchte, mit Wasser, zu retten, was nicht zu retten war. Sie kämmte ihre Haare behelfsmäßig mit den Fingern, aber sie kam kaum durch den Wust. Was hatte sie die Nacht über getrieben, dass sie so aussah?! Sie musste sich viel gewälzt haben! Und was zur Hölle hatte sie in seinem Bett getan?!

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen erkannte verließ sie beschämt sein großes Badezimmer, ohne es sich näher angesehen zu haben. Aber der Spiegel war noch teilweise beschlagen, und Dampf hing vor dem großen Fenster, so dass sie gar nicht hatte hinaussehen können.

Er stand neben seinem Bett. Die Augen verengt, aber er war angezogen. Er hielt ihr angewidert ihre hohen Stiefeletten entgegen, die sie wortlos entgegennahm und eilig überzog. Fast wäre sie dabei hingefallen, aber sie sagte kein Wort.

Er öffnete schließlich mit einem Ruck seine Tür, aber sie sah sich nach ihrer Handtasche um. Die kleine Tasche lag auf seinem Nachttisch, und eilig stöckelte sie dorthin, um sie zu holen. Er stöhnte gereizt auf, und sie beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen einen Flur entlang, an den sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, aber müsste sie das nicht, wenn sie hier hoch gegangen war? Sie biss sich von innen auf ihre Unterlippe, und das Gefühl in ihrem Innern war einfach nur furchtbar.

Sie erreichten über eine ausladende Treppe das Erdgeschoss, durchquerten eines der vielen Durchgangszimmer, und Hermine blieb wie versteinert im Türrahmen stehen, während Malfoy zielstrebig in das große Esszimmer geschritten war und vor seiner Mutter innehielt, die an der großen Tafel ihrem Mann gegenüber saß.

Lucius hob langsam den Blick aus dem _Tagespropheten_ und sah sie an. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht.

„Was zur Hölle treibt sie hier?", begann Malfoy ohne Umstände das Gespräch. Hermine spürte die Hitze wieder in ihren Wangen.

„Draco Malfoy", erwiderte Narzissa kühl. „Hermine war gestern Abend unser Gast, ich habe sie mitgebracht, und es ist vollkommen unangebracht, in einem solchen Ton zu reden!"

„Was?! Du hast sie in mein Bett geschickt?", donnerte er, ohne sich um seinen Ton zu scheren. Narzissas Blick verriet nichts.

„Nein, Draco. Ich habe ihr das Gästezimmer gegenüber fertiggemacht", erklärte Narzissa kalt. „Und jetzt mäßige deinen Ton! Wann bist du überhaupt nach Hause gekommen?", wollte sie nun von ihm wissen.

„Sie lag aber in meinem verdammten Bett, Mutter!", brachte er so wütend hervor, dass Hermine zusammen zuckte. Oh Gott! Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden.

„Dann muss ein Versehe passiert sein, Merlin noch mal!", fuhr Narzissa ihn an. Sie sah heute wieder einmal exquisit aus, während Hermine… so aussah wie gestern. Nur müde und verkatert dazu!

„Ein Versehen?", knurrte er.

„Es reicht! Dieses Gespräch ist vorbei! Wenn du nicht zivilisiert sprechen möchtest, kannst du gehen", mischte sich Lucius glatt ein.

„Was?", fuhr Malfoy nun direkt seinen Vater an, während Hermine wie ein begossener Pudel im Türrahmen stand. Sie wusste nämlich nicht, wo der Ausgang dieses Irrgarten-Schlosses war. „Ein wildfremdes Mädchen liegt in meinem Bett, und es soll mich einfach nicht interessieren?", knurrte er.

„Ich war der Ansicht, es liegen ständig wildfremde Mädchen in deinem Bett", erwiderte Lucius kalt. Malfoys Mund öffnete sich daraufhin knapp.

„Ich nehme an, ich wüsste, hätte ich ein Schlammblut mit nach Hause gebracht!"

Es war wie ein Schnitt. Der Stimmung kippte. Es war so deutlich spürbar, und Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie Lucius so schnell hatte stehen können, aber er stand bereits, und die Ohrfeige war so schallend laut, dass sie erneut zusammen zuckte. Malfoys Kopf war zur Seite geflogen, während Narzissa sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte.

„Raus", knurrte Lucius beinahe gefährlich ruhig, aber Malfoy hatte sich bereits zornig abgewandt und verließ das Esszimmer, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen. Sie sah auch von hier, dass seine Wange rot brannte.

Und jetzt war sie alleine das Augenmerk der Familie. Oh Gott!

„Miss Granger, bitten verzeihen Sie. Das war… kein schöner Anblick. Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Ausbruch und für meinen unmöglichen – für Draco", schloss er beherrschter.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich doch", forderte Narzissa sie auf. „Es muss einfach ein Missverständnis passiert sein, mit den Zimmern", erklärte sie mitfühlend. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie so ein Erwachen hatten", ergänzte sie und erhob sich.

„Ich… würde wirklich gerne gehen", erwiderte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Oh Hermine! Ich bitte Sie! Das müssen Sie nicht!", bemerkte Narzissa sofort und kam auf sie zu. „Draco kann furchtbar schwierig sein, aber es wird sich legen, ich versichere es Ihnen. Bitte, bleiben Sie noch. Für Sie ist gedeckt, und ich habe Ihren Eltern bereits eine Eule zukommen lassen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen", erläuterte sie lächelnd. Hermine Mund öffnete sich perplex.

„Sie… haben was?!", entfuhr es ihr fast tonlos.

„Ja, es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Bitte, tun Sie uns den Gefallen?" Und mit offenem Mund ließ sich Hermine von Narzissa mit sanfter Gewalt zum großen Tisch führen, der – tatsächlich – für vier Personen gedeckt zu sein schien.

„Erwarten Sie noch jemanden?", wagte Hermine scheu zu fragen, aber Narzissa schenkte ihr ein wamres Lächeln.

„Nein, Sie und Draco hatten wir erwartet", erklärte sie freundlich, und Hermine bemerkte Lucius starren Blick, den er in wieder in die Zeitung gesenkt hatte.

„Mich und…? Ich hätte Ihnen sofort sagen können, dass-"

„-Hermine, bitte verzeihen Sie sein Benehmen. Wir werden ein Gespräch mit ihm führen!", versprach Narzissa nickend. Lucius schien sein leises Schnauben mit dem Umblättern der Seite übertönen zu wollen, aber Hermine vernahm es nichtsdestotrotz.

Unsicher setzte sie sich zwischen Lucius und Narzissa an eine Längsseite, und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Ein Elf erschien aus dem Nichts, und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Lowyn, was ich dir gesagt? Du sollst nicht die Gäste erschrecken!", bemerkte Narzissa befehlsgewohnt.

„Mrs Malfoy, Mylady, Lowyn wollte nicht erschrecken! Lowyn wollte nicht-"

„-schon gut", unterbrach Narzissa das Geschöpf, dass in mehrere Verbeugungen gefallen war. „Tee?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt bei Hermine, die perplex nickte, während ihr das Geschöpf sehr leid tat. Aber schon, dass sie ihre Tasse gefüllt hatte, war die Elfe verschwunden.

Hermine hatte keinen Hunger. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sie hier gefangen. Gefangen an einem vollen Frühstückstisch, während Narzissa ihr wohlwollende Lächeln schenkte, und Lucius stumm den _Propheten_ studierte.

Und es drängt sich ihr die entscheidende Frage auf: Warum war sie hier? Warum hatte Narzissa sie nicht nach Hause bringen lassen, gestern Abend? Und sie konnte ich nicht an ein Gästezimmer erinnern. Sie konnte sich aber auch nicht an den Weg nach oben erinnern.

„Hermine?"

Narzissa riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Probieren Sie ruhig die Croissants. Sie sind frisch gebacken", ergänzte sie freundlich. „Außerdem, was haben Sie heute Abend vor?"

Hermines Blick hatte sich fast ängstlich gehoben. Lucius ließ die Zeitung langsam sinken.

„Ich wollte nämlich in der Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen. Ein paar Kleider, ein paar Schuhe. Ich würde sie gerne einladen, mich zu begleiten", ergänzte sie fröhlich. „Heute Abend findet im Club eine Cocktail-Party statt. Wir feiern die großzügigen Spenden unseres letzten Events, mit denen das gesamte Kinder-Hospital in Sussex hatte renoviert werden können", erläuterte sie, immer noch mit einem herzlichen Lächeln. „Und ich würde Sie gerne mitnehmen, heute Abend. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden einige Bekanntschaften machen können. Und nicht nur mit Ophelia Parkinson. Es werden viele Damen der Gesellschaft da sein, nicht minder erfolgreich als die Herren, mit denen mein Mann sie bekannt gemacht hat", erläuterte sie zwinkernd.

„Narzissa, Liebling, ich bin mir sicher, Hermine möchte nach Hause", entschied er zu sagen, und Hermine sah ihn fast dankbar an.

„Oh, sie kann sehr gerne nach Hause. Ich bringe sie persönlich. Sie können sich frisch machen, sich umziehen, und ich würde Sie heute Nachmittag wieder abholen?", bot sie an, während sie sich ihr eigenes Croissant mit Butter bestrich. „Natürlich können Sie auch ablehnen. Ich will Sie wirklich nicht zwingen! Wahrscheinlich habe ich Sie schon zu zu vielen Dingen gezwungen, Hermine?", wollte Narzissa besorgt wissen, und ihr Gesicht verriet ihre Sorge.

„Ich… nein, ich hatte… viel Spaß gestern", gestand Hermine.

„Ach, ich würde mich einfach nur freuen, wenn ich Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen könnte. Wenn es Sie nicht stört. Sagen Sie sonst einfach nein zu mir, Hermine!", verlangte sie fast streng. „Zwingen will ich Sie überhaupt nicht!"

Sie wirkte so furchtbar jung, wenn sie einen solchen Blick aufsetzte, fand Hermine. Und es war so unglaublich schwer, sie zu enttäuschen. Sie wirkte so ehrlich und freundlich. Ihr Lächeln war leider auch noch ansteckend, und Narzissa machte es mit ihrer heimeligen Art fast wett, dass sie heute in der Hölle aufgewacht war.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Hermine unschlüssig. „Es ist ein Reinblüter-Club", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein, nein! Gar nicht. Alle Mitglieder der magischen Gesellschaft sind vertreten. Diese Regeln gelten nicht mehr!", erklärte Narzissa mit großen schönen Augen. „Bitte, denke Sie das nicht, Hermine", fuhr sie fort. „Und messen Sie diesem Vorfall von heute Morgen nicht zu viel Bedeutung bei. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so ein Durcheinander gegeben hat", schloss Narzissa beinahe beschämt.

„Ich… schon gut", erwiderte Hermine kleinlaut.

„Er wird sich dafür entschuldigen. Ich erlaube nicht, dass in meinem Haus so gesprochen wird", ergänzte Narzissa mit einem Hauch Zorn in der Stimme. „Am besten kümmere ich mich sofort darum", entfuhr es ihr und sie warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Oh nein! Bitte, Mrs Malfoy, ich-"

„-nein! Ich hätte es sofort tun sollen!", entschied Narzissa rigoros, und trotz Hermines Flehen verließ die schöne Frau das Zimmer mit zornigen Schritten.

„Machen Sie sich keine Mühe. Narzissa kann man nicht abhalten. Sei es von klugen oder von dummen Dingen", bemerkte er rätselhaft. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder unwohl.

„Mr. Malfoy, glauben Sie mir, ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, in Ihrem Haus zu übernachten", murmelte sie beschämt.

„Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie! Sie müssen sich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass meine Frau sich darum gekümmert hat, dass Sie sicher nach Hause kommen! Sei es eben auch in dieses Haus. Entschuldigen Sie bitte meinen Ausbruch von vorhin", ergänzte er plötzlich.

Sie atmete aus. „Wissen Sie, ich erwarte nichts anderes von Mal- von… _Draco_", benutzte sie widerwillig seinen Vornamen. Das Zucken von Lucius' Mundwinkeln entging ihr, während sie auf die glatte, weiße Tischdecke starrte. „Wirklich, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich in sein Zimmer geraten bin, aber… es war unvermeidbar, dass so etwas passieren würde", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd. Lucius schlug den Tagespropheten wieder auf.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben wenigstens gut geschlafen?", fragte er hinter den Seiten, und sie musste zu ihrer Überraschung nicken.

„Abgesehen von dem jähen Erwachen heute Morgen, ja. Icjh habe sehr gut geschlafen", stellte sie fest. „Sind… sind Sie heute Abend auch da?", fragte sie, vielleicht etwas zu hoffnungsvoll. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie konnte Lucius eher einschätzen, als Narzissa. Kurz ließ er eine Ecke der Zeitung sinken, um sie anzusehen.

„Sie können einfach Nein zu meiner Frau sagen, Miss Granger. Sie wird Sie nicht zwingen, verstehen Sie? Und sie wird auch nicht gekränkt sein." Und kurz hatte Hermine das Gefühl, er wollte, dass sie Nein zu Narzissa sagte. Aber das Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder. „Und nein, ich bin nicht anwesend", ergänzte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick. Sie nahm also an, es handelte sich lediglich um Frauen der Gesellschaft. Es klang anstrengend genug.

Hermine seufzte schließlich auf. Narzissa kam zurück ins Esszimmer. „Unfassbar. Er ist nicht mehr da!", brachte sie zornig hervor. „Nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung statt seiner an, Hermine?", fragte sie mit einem so mütterlichen Blick, dass Hermine gar nicht anders konnte, als endlich zu lächlen.

„Mrs Malfoy, Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, wirklich. Ich nehme es nicht übel", brachte sie kleinlaut hervor.

„Ich dank Ihnen. Sie sind wirklich ein besonderes Mädchen. Ich schlage vor, wir frühstücken gemütlich zu Ende, und dann bringe ich Sie nach Hause?", schlug sie vergnügt vor. „Dann überlegen Sie sich einfach, ob Sie mich noch einen Abend lang ertragen könnten", schloss sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Hermine musste leicht den Kopf schütteln, um den Blick von Narzissas Gesicht wenden zu können. Sie war gefährlich, soviel stand fest. Es war einfach unmöglich, ihr etwas abzuschlagen. Sie war einfach viel zu nett!

Das war wirklich ein Problem, stellte Hermine fest, denn so gerne sie nein sagen würde – so dringend wollte sie es überhaupt nicht.

Fast freute sie sich schon darüber, dass Narzissa immer noch Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie so jung wirkte, so agil war. Und sie war wirklich witzig, hatte Hermine festgestellt. Sie war ruhig und konnte sich aber gleichzeitig für alles begeistern – und sie war unerträglich nett. Sie war das absolute Gegenteil ihres Sohnes. Hermine hatte den scheußlichen Morgen schon fast wieder vergessen, als sie schließlich doch in das leckere Croissant biss, weil ihr Hunger wiedergekehrt war.

„Was genau meinst du damit?", wollte Pansy von ihm wissen. Sie hatte den seidenen Bademantel fest um ihren Körper geschlungen und gähnte verhalten in ihre Teetasse, während Blaise den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hatte.

Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch im Garten der Parkinsons, aber es war angenehm warm. Eigentlich war Draco hier verschwunden, weil er zuhause hatte schlafen wollen, aber das stand ja mittlerweile außer Frage, denn sein Bett schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehören.

„Sie schläft in meinem Bett!", entfuhr es ihm erneut, während er sich mit der Hand durch die die Haare fuhr.

„Vielleicht möchten Sie dich austauschen", schlug Pansy wenig kreativ vor.

„Ich denke, Narzissa hat ein neues Spielzeug gefunden", nuschelte Blaise, ohne den Kopf von der Tiekholzplatte zu heben. Pansy blickte auf ihn hinab.

„Was? Nein, das glaube ich nicht."

„Muggel sind Mode geworden", murmelte Blaise gähnend. „Ich mag sie", ergänzte er. „Schade, dass sie gestern nicht auf der Party war", fügte er seufzend hinzu.

„Richtig, das war furchtbar schade", erwiderte Draco lakonisch. Das wäre noch schöner. Seine Mutter war doch verrückt! „Aber wir sind nicht alle so Schlammblut-verrückt wie du, Zabini."

„Draco, ich möchte dich nicht noch mal ermahnen!", unterbrach ihn Pansy gereizt. „Ich will das Wort nicht mehr hören."

„Seid ihr alles wahnsinnig geworden?", fuhr er seine Freunde an, aber Pansy atmete müde aus.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Verletzung?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Verdammt großartig. Können wir zum Problem zurückkommen? Warum musstest du überhaupt anfangen mit ihr zu reden?", schnauzte er Pansy an, aber diese hob die Augenbrauen.

„Dass ich ihr meinen Bikini geliehen habe, begründet wohl nicht, dass sie in deinem Bett schläft, oder?", entfuhr es ihr spitz. „Sie arbeitet für _deinen_ Vater. Also beschwer dich bei ihm!"

„Mit wäre es lieber, er würde das Schlammblut vögeln, als es plötzlich mit nach Hause zu schleppen!", knurrte er ungehalten. Mit einem lauten _Klonk_ stellte Pansy die Teetasse auf den Tisch, so dass Blaise gereizt aufstöhnte.

„Draco, ich will es nicht mehr hören! Hör endlich auf damit!", schrie sie fast.

Draco legte den Kopf zurück und atmete zornig aus.

Was tat das verdammt Schlammblut in seinem Zimmer? Wieso verbrachte seine Mutter Zeit mit ihr?! Was war mit seinen scheiß Freunden los? War er der einzige, der nicht den Verstand verloren hatte?

„Zabini?", sagte er schließlich und Blaise grunzte als Antwort. „Narzissa wird doch wohl nach einer Woche den Spaß an ihr verloren haben?" Er beendete die Frage nicht. Sie wussten alle, dass Reinblüter lieber unter sich blieben. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, ab wann seiner Mutter langweilig werden würde.

„Hey, deine Mutter gewinnt jedes Mal, wenn wir die heißeste Mum wählen, Draco. Aber sie ist wirklich verrückt, also…", ließ Blaise die Antwort offen im Raum stehen.

„Was soll mir das sagen?", erwiderte Draco, leicht angewidert, denn ja, sämtliche Jungen im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum sprachen ab und an über seine Mutter. Draco ignorierte das, denn sonst würde er sich übergeben müssen. Er hatte sich längst dafür entschieden, dass seine Mutter nicht sein Typ war. Er konnte Blondinen aus Prinzip nicht leiden.

„Ich würde die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen", bemerkte Blaises Stimme lächelnd von der Tischplatte aus. „Vielleicht werden sie jetzt beste Freunde. Vielleicht adoptieren sie Granger auch", gähnte er. Draco schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. Der Gedanke war so widerlich, dass ein Schlammblut in seinem Bett geschlafen hatte, dass er überlegte, das Zimmer abzubrennen!

Wieso war diese kleine Schlampe auf einmal überall?

Er hasste seine Mutter!

Granger sollte dahin verschwinden, wo sie herausgekrochen war. Wo war überhaupt der Rest des Arschloch-Trios, fragte er sich unwillkürlich. Konnten die sich nicht darum kümmern, dass das Schlammblut da blieb, wo es hingehörte?!

Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber er wollte, dass Potter eben einfach Potter war und sich darum kümmerte, dass die Grenzen des Hasses zwischen ihm und Potters kleiner Bande aufrecht erhalten wurden! Merlin, noch mal! War das zu viel verlangt?

Er hoffte, das wäre das Ende dieser Freakshow gewesen! Ansonsten würde er sich noch selber darum kümmern müssen, dass der Frieden wieder eintrat.

Seine Seite schmerzte so sehr, dass er am liebsten gleich sterben würde. Und sein Vater hatte ihn geschlagen. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich geschlagen. Draco würde nie mehr ein Wort mit diesem Arschloch sprechen. Nie mehr!

Vielleicht könnte er ja bei Pansy einziehen, überlegte er dumpf, während er in gerechtfertigtem Selbstmitleid versank und die Augen wieder schloss.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Vielleicht kompensierte sie. Vielleicht kompensierte sie einfach, dass sie das Abzeichen nicht bekommen hatte, dass ihre Freunde Spaß hatten, während sie arbeiten musste, dass es alles ohnehin für nichts gut war.

Sie beobachtete fast fasziniert, wie auch ihre eigenen Eltern von Narzissa Malfoy ausnahmslos eingenommen waren, und wie charmant sich Narzissa schlug.

„Ach, wissen Sie, ich finde es ja so richtig, dass sich Hermine für die Bedürftigen einsetzt. Viel sinnvoller als auf gefährlichen Einsätzen zu kämpfen", erklärte er ihre Mutter gerade mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf sie.

„Ich verstehe genau, was Sie meinen, Mrs Granger", erwiderte Narzissa nickend. „Ich meine, ich habe selber auch eine Zeit lang darüber nachgedacht, etwas aufregenderes zu machen, Abenteuer zu erleben – aber meinen Sie nicht auch, die Kinder haben genug durchgemacht?"

„Sehr richtig", bemerkte ihre Mutter mit Vehemenz, die Hermine von ihr so nicht kannte. „Wie nett, dass Sie Hermine mitnehmen wollen. Vielleicht findet sich ein guter Platz für Sie in der Gesellschaft", fuhr ihre Mutter fort. „Ich meine, das Geld, was wir für sie verwalten würde ohnehin ausschließlich einem guten Zwecke zu gute kommen, das sieht Hermine genauso."

Tat sie das? Sie hatte von einem Haus geträumt. Einem uneinnehmbaren Schloss, weit weg von ihren Eltern. Und noch hatte sie überhaupt nicht zugesagt, heute Abend mitzukommen.

„Natürlich, ich meine, was gibt es Erfüllenderes als sich um andere zu kümmern?", bemerkte Narzissa Malfoy, und sie war so glaubwürdig, dass selbst Hermines Vater sie mit einem Lächeln bedachte.

„Ich hatte mir reiche Menschen weniger aufopferungsvoll vorgestellt", bemerkte er jetzt, und erntete von seiner Frau einen bösen Blick. Aber Narzissa lächelte.

„Viele der Gesellschaft bevorzugen natürlich, sich rauszuhalten, aber ich finde, gerade wenn man so eng mit dem Krieg verbunden war, und auf so ungünstigen Seiten gestanden hat, ist es umso wichtiger zu zeigen, wie man wirklich ist. Denn ich kann mich nur immer wieder für alle Ungerechtigkeiten entschuldigen, die allen Muggeln widerfahren sind, und deshalb möchte ich auch Hermine zeigen, dass es Menschen gibt, die sie gerne unter ihre Fittiche nehmen würden, um ihr etwas weiter ab von der Welt des Ministeriums andere spannende Dinge zu zeigen. Ich meine, man will ja auch nicht für immer unabhängig und ungebunden sein, nicht wahr? Wie viele Aurorinnen sind heutzutage noch verheiratet und haben eine Familie? Es ist fast schon unmodern, sich solche Vorstellungen zu erlauben!", fuhr Narzissa fort und schlug damit treffsicher in die Lieblingskerbe ihrer Mutter.

Auch ihr Vater lauschte, denn dass seine Tochter womöglich niemals heiraten würde klang wohl auch in seinen Ohren nicht in Ordnung. Hermines Mund hatte sich geöffnet, aber es gelang ihr nicht, ein Wort dazwischen zu schieben, obwohl Narzissa sie nur abgesetzt hatte, obwohl sie gar nicht hatte reinkommen wollen, und nun im Flur ihrer Eltern stand. Seit einer halben Stunde.

„Wollen Sie nicht reinkommen, Mrs Malfoy? Ich habe gerade frischen Tee aufgesetzt", erklärte ihre Mutter jetzt.

„Mum!", fuhr Hermine sie an. „Wirklich, Mrs Malfoy hat noch genug zu tun."

„Oh, ich will Sie nicht aufhalten, wenn Sie-"

„-ich nehme Ihr Angebot gerne an, Mrs Granger", erwiderte Narzissa freundlich. „Hermine erzählte mir, Sie haben eine eigene Praxis? Das muss doch auch viel Verantwortung sein. Aber dafür haben Sie haben ein schönes Haus", ergänzte Narzissa lächelnd, als sie sich umso und mit Verwirrung den Fernseher und den Laptop ihres Vaters betrachtete, als ihre Mutter sie auf die Veranda führte. Hermine stand am Treppengeländer, völlig überfordert. Nein, die Malfoys hatten ein wunderschönes Haus! Die Malfoys hatten einen Palast. Ihre Eltern hatten ein kleines zugiges Haus aus den Siebzigern.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs Malfoy. Hermine, mach dich doch einfach frisch, dann kann Mrs Malfoy mit uns eine Tasse Tee trinken und ihr könnt anschließend in die Winkelgasse", bemerkte ihre Mutter fröhlich. Hermines Mund öffnete sich ratlos. Irgendetwas lief her sehr komisch.

Ihr Vater war noch zurückgeblieben, während die beiden Damen sich angeregt über Dekoration und die scheinbar einseitige Mode der Zahnärzte unterhielten.

„Magst du die Frau?", fragte ihr Vater schließlich, während er seine Pfeife aus der Schublade holte. Er rauchte jeden Samstag Pfeife, seitdem Hermine denken konnte. Auch wenn es schlecht für die Zähne war, dachte sie immer mit einem mentalen Kopfschütteln. Und schlecht für die Gesundheit im Allgemeinen. Ihr Vater legte die Angewohnheit nicht ab. Vielleicht gab es immer schlechte Angewohnheiten, die man nicht ablegte, überlegte Hermine. Malfoy würde immer ein Arschloch bleiben. Und sie würde sich immer zurückziehen und selber Lösungen für ihr Problem finden, anstatt andere um Hilfe zu bitten...

„Ich… ja. Ich mag sie", bemerkte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß. Es überraschte sie selber.

„Und woher kennst du sie? Über den Abteilungsleiter, für den du arbeitest?", vermutete ihr Vater still, während er die Pfeife stopfte. Hermine nickte langsam.

„Ich… - in der Schule bin ich im selben Jahr wie ihr Sohn", erklärte Hermine langsam. „Ansonsten kennen wir uns erst seit… der letzten Woche", schloss sie. Ihr Vater war fertig mit Stopfen.

„Hm. Sie scheint dich gern zu haben", schloss er lediglich.

Und Hermine war sich nicht so sicher. Und sie wusste auch nicht, ob das gut war oder eher schlecht. Ihr Vater folgte den Damen schließlich nach draußen, während Hermine spürte, wie dringend sie duschen wollte.

Sie würde später über alles nachdenken.

Er beobachtete das Mädchen durch die verspiegelten Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille.

„Tut es noch sehr weh?", fragte sie mitleidig. „Der Sturz gestern war ziemlich heftig", ergänzte sie mitfühlend.

„Alles ok", log er mit einem Lächeln. „Was hast du noch vor?" Sie trank den Shake, der Geschmack und Farbe wechselte, durch einen Strohhalm, und das alleine war sexy genug, fand er. Seine Hand fand den Weg zu ihrer, die auf dem Tisch des Cafés lag.

„Oh, ich wollt noch ein Kleid kaufen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

„Sicher, ich kann mir nichts besseres vorstellen, als dich in einem wunderschönen Kleid", erwiderte er sofort. Lügen war ein Kinderspiel. Es ging ihm so leicht von der Hand, wie auf einem Besen fliegen. „Wie spricht man deinen Namen noch mal aus? Ich will keinen Fehler machen", ergänzte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln, ergriff ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre weichen Fingerknöchel. Sie wurde eine Spur rot.

„Lauren?", erwiderte sie etwas verwirrt, und es war sein üblicher Spruch, wenn er wieder einmal einen unwichtigen Namen vergessen hatte.

„Ok, Lauren. Wollen wir weiter?" Er brauchte nämlich heute den Sex, den er gestern nicht hatte bekommen können. Er warf einen Beutel voller Knuts auf den Tisch des teuren Cafés und führte sie auf die Winkelgasse zurück. Er legte den Arm um sie, beugte sich hinab zu ihrem Hals und küsste sie unterhalb ihres Ohres.

Sie lachte auf, und er spürte ihre Gänsehaut. „Draco!", ermahnte sie ihn scherzhaft und zog ihn mit sich in die nächste Boutique. Tatsächlich würde er es erdulden müssen, wenn er so schnell wie möglich an sein Ziel wollte, stellte er missmutig fest, ließ es sie aber nicht erkennen.

„Was hältst du hiervon?", fragte sie ihn sofort und griff sich eines der Kleider von der Stange. Es war kurz und tief ausgeschnitten.

„Perfekt", erwiderte er mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Das dachte ich mir", bemerkte sie knapp. „Aber ich brauche etwas, was ein wenig… bescheidener ist für heute Abend", fuhr sie fort. Es konnte Draco nicht egaler sein. „Aber ich werde dieses auch anprobieren", versprach sie ihm. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln voller Gleichgültigkeit. „Möchtest du… mit in die Kabine kommen?", flüsterte sie jetzt, und er nahm die Sonnenbrille von der Nase.

„Ich bin gerne behilflich",erwiderte er grinsend und folgte ihr tiefer in die magisch gekühlte Boutique. Es war nicht viel los hier, aber die Preise hielten wohl mit vollem Erfolg niederes Volk davon ab, hier aufzutauchen, überlegte er, während sie ihn mit sich zog. Sie war ein Stück kleiner als er und roch sehr blumig. Ihre dunklen Haare schimmerten verführerisch und sie lächelte strahlend weiß zu ihm auf, als sie ihn in eine Kabine zog, ohne dass die Verkäuferinnen sie bemerkt hatten.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er leise, als sie die Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt hatte. Er lehnte sich mit ihr gegen die Kabinenwand und senkte langsam den Kopf.

„Jetzt ziehe ich mich um", flüsterte sie verschwörerisch, und er küsste sie hart, während er die Träger ihres Tops über ihre Schultern schob. Sie stöhnte leise unter seiner Berührung, und er war bereits hart. Er würde kein Vorspiel brauchen. Brauchte er sowieso nicht.

„Wieso probieren Sie nicht das champagnerfarbene an?"

Er vernahm die Stimme weiter hinten im Geschäft, und er ließ von dem Mädchen unter sich ab. Er kannte die Stimme doch?!

„Was ist, Draco?", wollte das Mädchen enttäuscht wissen, aber er gebot ihr still zu sein.

„Nehmen Sie direkt das blaue auch mit", sagte die Stimme seiner Mutter nun deutlich näher. Er wich tiefer in die enge der runden Kabine zurück. Scheiße! Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es eine Sache der Wahrscheinlichkeit wäre, hier in seine Mutter zu laufen! Der Mode hier war überhaupt nicht ihr Stil, überlegte er knapp.

„Was ist los?", zischte das Mädchen. „Du verhältst dich komisch, Draco!", bemerkte sie eine Spur beleidigt.

„Shht!", fuhr er sie an, denn er konnte nicht gebrauchen, dass jemand hier seinen Namen erkannte.

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", fuhr sie ihn schließlich beleidigt an, richtete ihre Träger, riss die Vorhänge der Kabine auf, und er wich in den Schatten zurück. Er konnte nicht mal hinter ihr her. Vielleicht konnte er apparieren?

„Es ist eine Kabine frei, Hermine!", rief die Stimme seiner Mutter, ehe er den Gedanken abschließen konnte.

**_Oh fuck!_**

Das Schlammblut betrat die runde Kabine und er hatte keine Chance, groß zu überlegen. Er zog hastig die Vorhänge zu, ehe seine Mutter auch noch den Weg hierhin finden würde, um dem unfähigen Schlammblut womöglich noch zu helfen, und sie wandte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. Sie erkannte ihn in derselben Sekunde, und ehe sie reagieren konnte, hatte er den Abstand geschlossen und seine Hand über ihren Mund gelegt.

„Kein Wort!", zischte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Er hatte keine Lust auf einen neuen Showdown mit seiner Mutter, die – wusste der Teufel warum – das Schlammblut scheinbar schon wieder im Schlepptau hatte!

Es war ein beschissener Tag! Er hatte sich damit bereits abgefunden. Ihre Augen hatten sich geweitet, spiehen regelrechte Stichflammen in seine Richtung, aber er ließ von ihrem Mund nicht ab, egal, wie hart sie sich wehrte.

„Wie kommen Sie voran, Hermine?", hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter und verdrehte die Augen. Er bedeutete ihr mit einem sehr intensiven Blick nichts Falsches zu sagen, ehe er langsam seine Hand von ihrem Mund nahm. Sie atmete zornig aus, ehe sie die Augen wütend verengte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mrs Malfoy", knurrte sie praktisch.

„Haben Sie das Kleid an?", fragte seine Mutter, und sie verzog den Mund. Sie antwortete, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Nein, noch nicht", erklärte sie eindeutig, und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Merlin, sag einfach, es gefällt dir nicht und hau ab", zischte er gepresst.

„Ich werde dieses Kleid anziehen", informierte sie ihn. „Und du wirst aus der Kabine verschwinden!" Ihr Blick war eiskalt.

„Gott!", entfuhr es ihm tonlos. „Was tust du hier überhaupt? Was hast du mit meiner Mutter zu schaffen?", schaffte er zu zischen, ohne zu schreien.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, oder?", fuhr sie ihn ebenso leise an, und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Es war doch zum Verrücktwerden!

„Granger, meine Mutter ist verrückt, ok? Sie hat einen Schaden! Und ganz bestimmt hat ihre Schlammblüter-Wohltätigkeitsschiene einen schrecklichen Grund!", knurrte er.

„Deine Mutter war sehr nett zu mir!", informierte sie ihn, wirkte aber gehetzt.

„Meine Mutter wird dich benutzen! Aus was für einem Grund auch immer, Merlin verflucht!", fuhr er sie leise an.

„Warum sollte sie?"

„Keine Ahnung, Granger! Warum sollte sich eine der reichsten Frauen mit einem dreckigen Schlammblut abgeben?", wollte er zornig wissen. Ihre Augen verengten sich sehr plötzlich. Und genau das bedeutete ihm alarmierend schnell, dass er seine verdammte Klappe besser gehalten hätte. Wenigstens dieses Mal. Sie atmete kurz aus, ehe sie scheinbar in ihrem Kopf zu einer Entscheidung gelangt war. Sein Mund öffnete sich im Protest, aber ihre Hand zog den Vorhang der Kabine ruckartig auf.

„Mrs Malfoy, Ihr Sohn belästigt mich!", rief sie glaubhaft verzweifelt, und Dracos Mund öffnete sich vollkommen sprachlos, als sich seine Mutter, die keine zwei Meter von der Kabine entfernt war, zu ihnen umwandte. Miststück.

Und er stand ziemlich aussichtslos in der Kabine.

„Draco?", entfuhr es seiner Mutter ungläubig.

Scheiße.

„Mrs Malfoy, er ist hierhin appariert und hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für heute Morgen, aber ich finde es unverschämt, dass er mich auf diese Art belästigt", erklärte sie entschuldigend.

Oh, das verdammte Biest!

Seine Mutter sah ihn an. Nahezu ungläubig. Denn natürlich klang das wie… eine dreiste Lüge! „Du hast dich entschuldigt? Du hast sie abgepasst?", fragte sie perplex, und Draco tauschte einen finsteren Blick mit dem verdammten Schlammblut, das mittlerweile sehr selbstgefällig zu ihm aufblickte.

Granger wollte spielen? Granger wollte versuchen, ihn bloßzustellen? Wirklich zu schade, dass sie seine Mutter nicht kannte. Warum er keine Zeit mit seiner Mutter verbrachte? Weil seine Mutter gefährlich war. Deshalb.

Und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Ausdruck, der dem Schlammblut nicht entgehen konnte. Ihre Selbstgefälligkeit wankte ein Stück.

„Ja, Mutter. Ich habe mich entschuldigt", log er jetzt.

„Ich wusste, dass du Vernunft annehmen würdest. Ich finde es aber nicht in Ordnung, dass du Hermine so erschrocken hast!", maßregelte seine Mutter ihn. „Das war wohl nicht nötig."

„Wieso lädst du sie nicht noch einmal ein?", schlug er mit einem Wolfslächeln vor, und Grangers Blick war unbezahlbar. Oh ja, er würde sie gerne noch einmal in seinem Haus haben, wo sie seiner Wut nicht entkommen konnte!

„Ich habe vor, sie heute mit in den Club zu nehmen. Möchtest du mit?", wollte seine Mutter erfreut wissen, aber er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Oh nein. Da sind mir… zu viele Damen, aber ich bin sicher, es wird sich noch eine bessere Gelegenheit ergeben", entgegnete er.

„Draco, du kannst gerne mitkommen", beharrte seine Mutter, die die Tatsache relativ schnell überwunden hatte, dass er mit Granger alleine in einer Kabine gewesen war. Es sollte ihm Angst machen, aber er dachte nicht ausreichend darüber nach. „Ich finde es wirklich gut von dir, dass du deine Meinung geändert hast!" Seine Mutter strahlte ein wenig zu sehr. Ein wenig zu erleichtert. „Hermine ist nämlich eine ganz bemerkenswerte junge Dame", ergänzte sie wohlwollend.

Merlin. Dracos Befürchtungen nahmen Formen an. Blaise schien nicht unrecht gehabt zu haben. Warum zur Hölle vertrieb sich seine Mutter ihre Zeit mit einem Schlammblut? Und wieso ließ sich Granger überhaupt auf so etwas Absurdes ein?! Aber er musste annehmen, sie hatte keine Ahnung. Das naive Schlammblut hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie berechnend und manipulativ seine Mutter sein konnte.

Und wenn es stimmte, was er vermutete, dann bestand kein Zweifel, dass niemals das Gästezimmer für Granger hergerichtet gewesen war, gestern Abend. Aber er durchschaute seine Mutter mittlerweile schneller als sie dachte. Was hatte sie gedacht? Dass er ebenfalls wie sie auf den Schlammblut-Geschmack gekommen war?! Oh und wie witzig es eigentlich doch war.

Eine der ältesten Reinblüterfamilien versuchte, sich ein Schlammblut zu fangen. Es war wie ein tragisches Märchen. Er wusste nicht, warum. Ging es darum, das Ansehen aufzubessern? Aber wofür war Granger nötig? Das Ansehen der Familie war vollkommen in Ordnung. Oder war seiner Mutter langweilig? Er nahm an, das war der Grund. Oder es kam ihr vielleicht exotisch vor, ein Schlammblut anzulocken. Es war vielleicht mittlerweile gesellschaftlich schick, sich mit der niederen Bevölkerungsschicht abzugeben, vermutete er bitter.

„Jaah", erwiderte er mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Sie ist ganz _bemerkenswert_", bestätigte er, während Grangers Gesicht alle Farbe verloren hatte. „Zwar zu dumm, um Schulsprecherin zu werden, aber ganz bemerkenswert", ergänzte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand, so dass sich Grangers Augen schockiert weiteten, aber seine Mutter bemerkte es nicht.

„Draco, du weißt nicht, wie sehr es mich freut, dass du so denkst", erklärte Narzissa.

„Vielleicht komme ich heute Abend doch", ergänzte er nachdenklich, ohne diese Drohung wirklich wahrmachen zu wollen.

„Wirklich?", wollte Narzissa fast ungläubig wissen. Draco würde seine Mutter mit eigenen Mitteln schlagen. Lucius glaubte zwar, er könne über ihn entscheiden, mit physikalischer Gewalt, aber das war ein Irrtum. Aber seiner Mutter könnte er immerhin die Lust an einem Schlammblut austreiben. Seine Eltern gingen ihm so sehr auf die Nerven. Er glaubte nicht, dass es schlimmere Eltern gab als seine. Er würde sie sofort eintauschen, wären sie nicht so verdammt reich.

„Ich fand sie schon immer faszinierend, aber ich habe es wohl bisher nicht einsehen wollen", tischte er seiner Mutter die Lügen auf, die sie zurzeit wohl gerne hören wollte. Grangers Mund hatte sich vollkommen entgeistert geöffnet.

„Ausgezeichnet, Draco. Ich habe wirklich befürchtet, dass es dich mehr Zeit kosten würde", erwiderte Narzissa ein wenig nachdenklich. Mehr Zeit kosten würde? So ganz begriff er nicht, was seine Mutter wollte. Aber er kannte seine Mutter. Sie hielt in etwa so viel von ihm wie es sein Vater tat. Und sollte er anfangen, nett zu einem Schlammblut zu sein, dann war er sich sicher, seine Mutter würde so schnell das Interesse verlieren, dass Granger nur glauben konnte, es wäre alles ein märchenhafter Traum gewesen, dass sie überhaupt in den Genuss reicher Boutiquen hatte kommen können. „Dann kümmere dich bitte darum, dass du für heute Abend einen Anzug hast, ja?"

„Gerne, Mutter", erwiderte er übertrieben freundlich. Ihm würde schon eine geeignete Ausrede einfallen. Dann wandte er sich an Granger, und sein Lächeln fiel von ihm ab. „Und dich sehe ich heute Abend", versprach er ihr erst mal, und seiner Mutter entging die feine Drohung hinter seinen Worten. Granger würde spätestens heute Abend schreiend vor den Reinblütern weglaufen, wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange, wenn seine Mutter endlich ihr gutmütiges Getue ablegen würde.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er handelte, ehe das Schlammblut noch bei ihnen einziehen würde!

Sie hatte sich außerstande gesehen, Narzissa abzusagen. Sie war so begeistert davon gewesen, dass ihr verkommener und missratener Sohn einen scheinbaren Sinneswandel vollzogen hatte, dass ihre Laune immer besser geworden war.

Es war schon ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, die Kleider von Narzissa nicht anzunehmen. Narzissa hatte sich regelrecht überschlagen und hatte Hermine in jeder Boutique zwei Kleider gekauft, dazu Schuhe, Handtaschen, Schmuck, und Hermine hatte immer wieder Nein gesagt, hatte gesagt, sie wolle keine Kleider, bräuchte keine Kleider, aber Narzissa hatte gelacht und abgewunken, hatte davon erzählt, wie glücklich sie wäre, dass sich alles so leicht fügen würde, und Hermine hatte immer weniger begriffen.

Sie befürchtete schon, dass Narzissa ihr Morgen eine Rechnung für die Kleidung in Höhe von 8000 Galleonen schicken würde oder etwas ähnliches. Und mittlerweile hatte Hermine Angst. Sie hatte auch keine Lust, sich von Malfoy fertig machen zu lassen.

Sie wusste nicht, was er für ein Spiel trieb, aber sie hatte es satt.

Sie hätte Narzissa niemals zusagen dürfen und jetzt sah sie sich außerstande abzusagen!

Vor allem, wo ihre Mutter auch noch so begeistert von Narzissa war.

Und jetzt wollte sie nicht mal mehr mit Harry oder Ginny darüber sprechen, denn jetzt hatte sie sich selber zu weit in die Situation hinein manövriert, als dass es ein Gespräch irgendwie erklären könnte. Und es war zu peinlich!

„Du siehst so hübsch aus. Das Kleid war bestimmt sehr teuer", bemerkte ihre Mutter entzückt.

„Mum, wenn du sagst, ich soll nicht gehen, dann-"

„-was? Wieso sollte ich das sagen?" Ihre Mutter sah sie ernsthaft verblüfft an. „Mrs Malfoy hat mich sehr positiv überrascht. Magst du sie nicht mehr leiden? Das wäre äußerst ungünstig, wo sie doch so große Pläne mit dir hat", sagte ihre Mutter langsam.

„Ich hatte niemals vor, irgendein Mitglied in einem Club zu werden, Mum. Ich wollte im Ministerium-"

„-weißt du, Hermine", unterbrach ihre Mutter sie jetzt ernsthaft, „ich finde es besser, wenn du deine Zeit mit Mrs Malfoy verbringst, als mit ihrem Mann", schloss sie mit einem eindeutigen Blick. Hermine verdrehte gereizt die Augen.

„Mum! Ich _verbringe_ dort keine Zeit, ich arbeite dort! Warum auch immer ich das tue!", entfuhr es ihr mittlerweile entnervt. „Mr. Malfoy ist mein Boss. Nichts weiter!" schnaubte sie auf.

„Was meinst du damit? Warum du es tust? Es bringt dir Prestige, hast du gesagt. Neben dem Abzeichen wäre es die höchste Auszeichnung, hast du gesagt!", ergänzte ihre Mutter entrüstet. Ja. Das blöde Abzeichen hatte sie auch nicht bekommen.

„Ja, Mum. Aber der Club von Mrs Malfoy-"

„-ist eine so gute Möglichkeit, dich in magische Gesellschaft vollständig einzugliedern", bemerkte ihre Mutter.

„Mum, ich bin vollständig eingegliedert. Mein Name steht in den Geschichtsbüchern, ich-"

„-ich meinte eher, in eine andere Art der Gesellschaft, Hermine", korrigierte ihre Mutter sie nachsichtig.

„Was?" Hermine sah sie perplex an. „Was meinst du damit? Weil sie reich sind? Ist es das, was du sagen willst?"

„Ich meine, sieh es doch mal so", begann ihre Mutter sanfter, „vielleicht lernst du dort einen netten jungen Zauberer kennen, der seine Karriere nicht erst als Aushilfsquidditchspieler beginnen möchte", erklärte ihre Mutter, und Hermine wusste, sie spielte auf Ron an, der sich bei den Sheffield Shooters beworben hatte und wohl auch genommen werden würde, zumindest als Auswechselspieler auf der Bank. Ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Ach? Und was ist schlecht daran?" Nicht, dass sie zurzeit scharf darauf war, gerade Ron zu verteidigen, aber das tat sie lieber als irgendeinen reichen Snob!

„Ach, jetzt fühl dich nicht gleich angegriffen, Hermine, Himmel noch mal! Ich dachte, du magst Mrs Malfoy?" Ihre Mutter klang misstrauisch.

„Nein, ich – ja", gab Hermine nach. „Ich mag Mrs Malfoy. Und ich mag auch Mr. Malfoy. Es sind sehr nette Menschen, aber-"

„-aber gar nichts! Gib dieser Gesellschaft doch wenigstens eine Chance, wo sich Mrs Malfoy so viel Mühe gegeben hat. Dein Vater und ich können dir natürlich auch Aussichten bieten, solltest du in der Praxis arbeiten wollen, aber du hast ja nicht mal einen normalen Abschluss, wenn du fertig bist, sondern ein Zauberer-Abschluss. Du könntest nicht mal Medizin studieren, und du willst es nicht einmal!" Ihre Mutter klang eine Winzigkeit beleidigt, wie jedes Mal, wenn das leidige Thema Muggel und Zauberer zur Sprache kam.

„Du möchtest gerne ein magisches Leben führen, bitte. Dein Vater und ich unterstützen dich immer, aber wir können dir nicht helfen. Ist es da nicht hilfreicher, gleich oben einzusteigen?"

Hermine atmete aus. Ja, sie verstand, was ihre Mutter meinte. Aber ihre Mutter verstand nicht, was Hermines Sorge war. Reinblüter waren nicht nur reich. Sie waren eben Reinblüter, die eigentlich alle Muggel verabscheuten. Zumindest wusste sie, dass Malfoy das tat.

Und sie wusste nicht, was Narzissa dachte. Oder Lucius.

„Mum-"

„-und ich sage ja nicht mal, dass du einen jungen Mann kennenlernen musst, Hermine. Sieh dich einfach um, trag schöne Kleider und hab Spaß", erklärte ihre Mutter achselzuckend. „Das tun deine Freunde doch auch gerade, oder nicht?", erinnerte sie Hermine schmerzlichst an die Abwesenheit ihrer besten Freunde. Aber sie bezweifelte, dass Harry und Ron schöne Kleider tragen würden. Fast wünschte sie sich, ihre Mutter würde es ihr verbieten, aber ihre Eltern hatten sie immer für vernünftig gehalten und ihr nie etwas verboten.

Das hatten sie jetzt davon!

„Fein. Ich werde gehen", schloss Hermine geschlagen. Ihrer Mutter schien die Drohung zu entgehen. Aber Hermine wusste nicht mal, mit was sie drohte. Verschleppt zu werden? Vielleicht doch Spaß zu haben...?

„Gut für dich", sagte ihre Mutter lächelnd und verschwand summend wieder in Richtung Küche. Hermine atmete angestrengt aus. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ein Elf der Malfoys sie abholen wollte.

Aber darüber hatte sie mit Narzissa nicht auch noch diskutieren wollen.

Sie kam sich schon selber undankbar vor….

Am liebsten hätte sie den Elf gleich dabehalten, um jetzt nicht alleine vor den Toren des Clubs stehen zu müssen. Aber lange stand man vor magischen Gebäuden nicht unbemerkt. Die Tore öffneten sich lautlos, als wäre ein magischer Radar losgegangen.

Licht fiel aus den weiten Fenstern auf das dunkle Gras vor dem großen Gebäude.

Es wirkte so luxuriös wie Malfoy Manor, und es war etwas, wo sie nicht hingehörte. Sie hörte Musik aus dem Innern dringen. Geigen und Saiteninstrumente spielten schottische Hymnen wie es klang. Es klang angenehm. Es klang fröhlich und frei. Etwas, was Hermine zurzeit nicht war. Sie fühlte sich gar nicht so. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich zurückgewiesen und war plötzlich in eine fremde Welt geraten, in die sie nicht gehörte.

Die Eingangstüren des großen Hauses öffneten sich und einige Menschen strömten nach draußen, fächerten sich Luft zu, lachten und tranken. Alkohol würde Hermine heute nicht anrühren! Die Musiker stimmten das nächste Lied an. Erhaben und ruhig.

Eine Frau sang auf Gälisch, aber Hermine verstand kein Wort. Sie erahnte, dass es grob um ein Mädchen in einem Turm ging, aber es klang romantisch und regelrecht auffordernd, dass man Tanzen kommen sollte.

Und sie erkannte Narzissa von weitem. Es war auch nicht schwer. Hermine kam es wieder einmal so vor, dass die Frau nicht zu wissen schien, was für eine starke Ausstrahlung sie hatte.

Hermine atmete schwer aus und beschritt den knappen Weg zum Haus.

Narzissa entdeckte sie nur Sekunden später.

„Hermine!", rief sie fast glücklich. Sie ließ ihre Begleiterinnen stehen, lief leichtfüßig die wenigen Stufen in den Garten des Hauses hinab und kam auf Hermine zu. Die Haare zum Teil hochgesteckt, zum Teil in großen Wellen. „Kommen Sie!", sagte sie, als ihre Augen wohlwollend über den weichen Stoff des teuren Kleides glitten, das sie Hermine für diesen Abend empfohlen hatte. „Sie sehen wunderschön aus!", ergänzte sie, als sie Hermine ins heiße Innere führte. Die Luft war warm, gefüllt mit Stimmen, Gelächter und der nobelsten Gesellschaft, die Hermine jemals gesehen hatte.

Die Musik wechselte. Flöten spielten ein Volkslied, der Takt war schnell, so dass Leute schnell die Tanzfläche bevölkerten.

„Gruppentänze sind immer noch so schick wie damals", hauchte Narzissa ihr ins Ohr, ergriff ihre Hand mit ihrer warmen eigenen und zog Hermine mit auf die lange Tanzfläche, wo sich Leute bereits in zwei Reihen voreinander stellten.

„Ich… ich kenne den Tanz nicht!", rief Hermine panisch aus, aber Narzissa lachte sorglos und hob die Hände in die Luft, Hermines Hand gleich mit, und Hermine sah, wie es ihnen alle gleichtaten. Und es waren nicht nur Frauen anwesend. Viele Männer in schwarzen Smokings warfen die Hände in die Luft, und kaum schwieg die Flöte für einen Moment klatschten die Leute dreimal in die Hände und drehten sich im Kreis.

Hermine kannte nur Geschichten von Ginny und Ron über Familientreffen, wo niemals auf Gruppentänze verzichtet wurde.

„Es ist immer dasselbe Muster, Sie werden es gleich begriffen haben!", rief Narzissa, und Hermine hatte genug damit zu tun, nicht vollständig als der Trampel aufzufallen, der sie war, und die Leute nicht aus dem Takt zu bringen.

„Hermine", hörte sie eine weitere Stimme, fühlte wie sich die Konstellation an Leuten um eine Person nach links verschob, und sich jemand bei ihr einhakte. „Drehen!", befahl Pansy lächelnd, und perplex folgte Hermine Pansys Bewegungen.

„Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist! Der Club ist großartig oder?" Ehe Hermine antworten konnte, löste Pansy den Griff, hakte sich auf Hermines rechte Seite und drehte sie in die andere Richtung. „Oh, die Männer sind dran!", rief Pansy aufgeregt.

Und Hermine schwieg perplex, als Pansy sie mit sich zog, in einen größeren Kreis. Im inneren Kreis bildete sich eine Schlange an Männern, die rhythmisch klatschte, etwas rief, was Hermine nicht verstand, dann stampften sie mit dem Fuß auf, dass der Saal erzitterte, ehe sie sich wieder gegenüber den Frauen einfanden.

Sie erkannte ihn ebenso leicht, wie sie Narzissa in der Menge hatte ausmachen können. Blaise stand neben ihm, leicht geschwitzt, und lachend klatschte dieser in die Hände, bedeutete Pansy mit einer Geste, dass er mit ihr tanzen würde, und Hermine schüttelte schwer atmend den Kopf, als sie sah, dass Pansy sie mit nach vorne zog.

Oh Merlin! Und keiner kam mit ihnen! Sie und Pansy standen zwischen den beiden Reihen an Hexen und Zauberer, und Hermine stellte sich so ihren persönlichen Albtraum vor! Pansy hob die Hände über den Kopf und klatschte ebenfalls rhythmisch, bedeutete Hermine mit einem Nicken, es ihr gleichzutun, und Hermine hatte kaum eine Wahl, wenn sie nicht negativ auffallen wollte. Nachher würden die Musiker noch aufhören dieses manische Stück zu spielen und alle würden sie mit Obst bewerfen!

Sie imitierte Pansys Bewegungen. Pansys Kleid floss hell um ihre Hüften. Es war ähnlich kurz wie Hermines, fiel aber lockerer, und Pansy wirkte, als wäre sie zu Hause. Sie warf den Kopf zurück, die kurzen schwarzen Haare wippten in dem schicken Bob, den sie trug, und Hermine wusste nicht, ob die Leute sahen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte, aber die anderen klatschten zustimmend. Pansy suchte wieder ihren Blick, ergriff ihre Hand und – nein, nein, nein, - zog sie mit sich zu den Männern.

Pansy blieb vor Blaise stehen, und Hermine wollte umdrehen, als sie zwangsläufig vor Malfoy taumelnd zum Stehen kam. Dieser bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick, aber sie erkannte feinen Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.

„Stehen bleiben", befahl er kam hörbar.

Sie sah, wie alle anderen Frauen jeweils in Paaren ebenfalls in die Mitte gingen, alleine tanzten und sich dann ihre Partner suchten.

Die Musik brach abrupt ab und wechselte in einen langsameren Two-Step. Sie sah, wie alle Männer die Hände hoben, aber nicht um wieder zu klatschten. Malfoys Arm lag umstandlos um ihrer Taille, als er sie mitriss. Sie klammerte sich praktisch an seine Schultern, während er mit ihr in Kreisen durch den Saal flog, immer den anderen Paaren hinterher.

Sie hörte Pansy lachen, und sie wollte sterben. Sie ignorierte alles an ihm. Wie er sie hielt, wie er sich anfühlte, wie er roch, wie groß er war, wie unausstehlich selbstgefällig, und sie hoffte nur, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

Er sprach nicht mit ihr. Wahrscheinlich bereitete ihm ihr totales Fehlen von Talent und Grazie genug Qualen. Ihr kam es vor, als schleppte er sie unter größter Mühe mit sich, und Hermine betete, dass sie endlich anhalten würden, dass die Musik endlich aufhörte und sie die hohen Schuhe von den geschwollenen Füßen treten konnte! Wie machten es die anderen Frauen?! Sie sah keine mit flachen Schuhen! Waren ihre Schuhe verhext? Hätte sie das mit ihren auch machen sollen? Aber Absatzzauber waren gefährlich, wenn man trank. Man glaubte, man würde flache Absätze tragen, aber in Wahrheit waren sie immer noch genauso gefährlich hoch. Und die Unfälle waren zahlreicher! Sie hatte in McGonagalls Junge-Damen-Schule vor dem Weihnachtsball damals gut aufgepasst.

Endlich hörte es auf.

Sie sank praktisch gegen ihn, klammerte sich immer noch an seine Schultern, und atmete erschöpft und heftig aus.

„So grazil wie ein Kröter auf der Flucht", spottete er schließlich und ließ sie los. Sie stand wackelig auf ihren eigenen Füßen und wollte sterben. Missmutig und verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Überall lachende Gesichter.

„Das macht doch keinen Spaß!", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd, ohne dass sie wirklich hatte Malfoy ansprechen wollen. Reinblüter hatten doch alle einen Schaden!

„Ich sehe, meine Mutter hat dich zurecht gemacht wie ein Mädchen ihre Lieblingspuppe", bemerkte er mit einem ausgiebigen Blick auf ihre Kleidung. Hermine stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sie wandte sich ohne ein Wort ab, um den Saal zu verlassen. Draußen! Kalt!

Viele teilten wohl ihre Idee. Am meisten Männer.

Die Nachtluft war die reinste Erlösung. Sie hatte Seitenstechen und fühlte sich so elend wie zu Kriegszeiten. Nein, Hermine Granger war keine Tänzerin. Sie war auch keine Lieblingspuppe. Sie vertraute nur ihren Büchern und sonst keinem!

„Hey, das war witzig, oder?" Pansy hatte sie gefunden, Blaise und Malfoy im Schlepptau. Hermine hob völlig entgeistert den Blick.

„Nein?!", erwiderte sie immer noch atemlos, schockiert, ungläubig und ehrlich. Pansys Lächeln wankte.

„Oh, komm schon! Es macht immer Spaß auf solchen Bällen!", widersprach Pansy konsequent, und Blaise schien sich auch zu amüsieren.

„Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr auf so was", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Hätte mich Draco heute nicht gezwungen, hätte ich meinen Abend langweiliger verbracht", fuhr er fort. Hermine sank auf die steinerne Brüstung und beschwerte sich nicht mal über die Anwesenheit der Slytherins, so geschafft war sie von den letzten fünf Minuten.

„Wie oft machen die das noch?", wollte sie erschöpft wissen.

„Oh, noch einige Male!", erwiderte Pansy aufgeregt. „Und es sind passable Männer hier", ergänzte sie mit einem Zwinkern in ihre Richtung. Endlich kamen Hermines Sinne und ihre Schlagfertigkeit zurück, und sie erwiderte Pansys Blick mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Wieso? Hast du irgendwo Gryffindors entdeckt?", frotzelte sie trocken, und Pansys Lächeln verschwand perplex.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr verwirrt, aber dann begriff sie und musste tatsächlich lachen. „Oh, Hermine! Du bist wirklich lustig!" Sie schien Hermines ernste Frage als Spaß zu empfinden.

„Hallo, Kinder", begrüßte Narzissa sie jetzt, die auch den Weg zurück nach draußen gefunden hatte. „Das war wohl etwas viel auf einmal, was, Hermine?", wollte sie mitfühlend wissen, aber ihr Lächeln beruhigte Hermine auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. „Sie werden sich dran gewöhnen", versprach sie – und Gott sei Dank musste Hermine das nicht, denn Hogwarts ging bald wieder los. Und da gab es so etwas Anstrengendes nicht!

„Draco, Hermine, ich möchte euch gleich gerne rein bitten", erklärte sie eine Spur ernster.

„Warum?" Das war Malfoy. Das Wort klang scharf und bitter, aber Narzissa lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung vorbereitet", erwiderte sie freundlich.

„Ach ja?" Malfoy ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Gibt es Kuchen?", wollte Blaise grinsend wissen.

„Oh, es gibt gleich die Abendsuppe, und natürlich Nachtisch! Blaise, du kennst doch den Club!", tadelte ihn Narzissa lachend. Auch Blaise schien sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen zu können. Gut, dass Narzissa auf jeden diesen Einfluss zu haben schien. Abgesehen von Malfoy. Der musterte seine Mutter skeptisch, besorgt – nahezu ängstlich.

„Kommt ihr?", wiederholte Narzissa und streckte ihnen beiden die Hände entgegen. „Kommt ruhig mit", bedeutete Narzissa jetzt an Blaise und Pansy gewandt.

Hermine ergriff sie zögerlich, aber nicht ungern. Malfoy folgte seiner Mutter ohne diese zärtliche Geste.

„Meine lieben Gäste!", rief Narzissa über die plappernde Menge, die sofort verstummte. „Sie kennen Hermine Granger? Meinen Ehrengast, heute Abend?" Hermine schluckte schwer und spürte die Röte unweigerlich in ihren Wangen. Die fremden Leute betrachteten sie neugierig.

Sie sah, wie Malfoy wieder einmal spöttisch die Augen verdrehte. Hermine war kein Spielzeug! Sie kam sich ein wenig so vor, aber Narzissa war bisher nichts anderes als nett zu ihr gewesen.

Pansy wirkte ein wenig skeptisch. Ein seltsamer Blick war in ihre Augen getreten.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen, auf die das Catering Team an fleißigen Zauberer schon seit einer Stunde wartet!", erklärte Narzissa mit einem Zwinkern, und Hermine sah einen Vorhang weiter hinten zur Seite wehen. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, aber die Leute schienen gespannt zu warten. Wurde sie jetzt in den Club aufgenommen? War das nicht etwas zu viel des Guten? Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl im Rampenlicht. Hatte sie noch nie getan.

„Oh Merlin!", entfuhr es Pansy tonlos. Hermine fing ihren Blick auf. Pansys Mund hatte sich geöffnet. „Das kann nicht sein!"

Anscheinend hatte Pansy erkannt, was hinter dem Vorhang zum Vorschein gekommen war. So wohl auch Malfoy, der zuerst nicht reagierte, dann jedoch wie vom Blitz getroffen zu seiner Mutter herum fuhr.

„Mutter-", begann er warnend, mit etwas Bodenlosem in seiner Stimme, was Hermine eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Meine Gäste, ich möchte Ihnen unser neues Mitglied vorstellen. Nach langer Suche habe ich mich entschieden, und meine Wahl fiel auf sie. Hermine Granger!", stellte Narzissa sie mit einem warmen Lächeln vor. Die Gäste klatschten, teilweise lauter, teilweise mit einem verblüfften Kopfschütteln.

„Mutter, du kannst nicht-", begann Malfoy zornig.

Aber Narzissa schnitt ihrem Sohn jedes weitere Wort ab. „Sie alle kennen meinen Sohn, Draco Lucius Malfoy", fuhr sie lauter fort, und dann legte sie den Arm um Hermines Schulter. „Und es macht mich stolz als Mutter, endlich die geeignete Hexe gefunden zu haben", schloss sie laut.

Sie…- was?

_Geeignet für was?_

„Meine lieben Freunde, wir feiern heute die Verlobung meines Sohnes. Wir feiern heute meine neu gewonnene Tochter! Hermine, willkommen bei den Malfoys, Hermine!"

Narzissa drückte sie so heftig an sich, dass Hermine die Luft wegblieb. Der Applaus brandete auf, Konfetti rieselte von der magischen Decke und fünf Zauberer schoben eine gigantische weiße Torte – bestimmt zehnstöckig – um die Kurve. Tauben aus Zucker flatterten um die Spitze.

Sie ließ von Hermine ab, um Freude strahlend irgendwelche Glückwünsche entgegenzunehmen. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war. Unbewegt stand sie dort, wo Narzissa sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Malfoy neben ihr hatte alle Fabre verloren und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Pansy wirkte ähnlich fassungslos. Blaise rieb sich fast amüsiert über das Kinn.

„Das war jetzt ein Scherz, oder?", wollte er unsicher von Pansy wissen, aber diese zuckte ungläubig die Achseln.

„Das… sieht nicht so aus", bemerkte sie tonlos.

Malfoy hatte den Abstand zu ihr geschlossen und sie erschrak über seinen bösartigen Blick. „Ok, Schlammblut, hör mir genau zu", knurrte er kalt. „Wenn du das hier nicht rückgängig machst, wirst du es bitter bereuen, glaub mir", ergänzte er dunkel, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich einfach nur völlig stumm.

Was…? Sie begriff überhaupt nicht, was gerade eben passiert war.

Es konnte unmöglich passiert sein. Sie war achtzehn. Narzissa machte Witze, das war alles.

Malfoy konnte doch wohl nicht annehmen, dass es echt war?!

Narzissa war doch nicht geisteskrank und würde Hermine zwangsverheiraten! Erst recht nicht mit ihrem Sohn! Es war ein Witz, mehr nicht. Ihr Schweigen schien seinen Zorn nur zu schüren.

„Hast du mich verstanden? Ich meine das sehr ernst. Ich werde dich persönlich umbringen und Potter wird deinen Schlammblutkörper in Jahren nicht vollständig wieder finden können, wenn du nicht rückgängig machst, was hier passiert ist!", informierte er sie zornig, als er sich anschließend ohne ein weiteres Wort abwandte und durch die Menge verschwunden war, als sie das nächste Mal geblinzelt hatte.

Und erst jetzt schien Hermine zu begreifen, dass er die Worte seiner Mutter tatsächlich ernstzunehmen schien. Und erst jetzt erwachte schläfrig ihre Panik. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie sie noch schlechter atmen konnte. Angst erfasste sie. Aber nur unterschwellig, denn… wer konnte so etwas schon ernst meinen? Wieso war Malfoy so panisch? Es war bestimmt ein Scherz von Narzissa. Einfach nur ein Witz.

„Hermine?" Lächelnd streckte ihr Narzissa die Hand entgegen. Hinter ihr warteten gespannt fremde Hexen und Zauberer. Tränen standen in Narzissas Augen, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich unweigerlich. Ihr Blick fiel auf die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand.

Und was jetzt…?

_Zwei Stunden zuvor_

Er betrachtete sie, während sie sich ihre Lippen schminkte. Narzissa war gewissenhaft. Und ihm gegenüber beschwerte sie sich selten bis nie. Es sei denn, es ging um Draco.

Und jetzt schien sie ein Heilmittel selbst dagegen gefunden zu haben!

Er hatte sich mit dem Gedanken an Hermine Granger noch nicht angefreundet. Er dachte ohnehin zu oft über sie nach. Zwar nicht in dem Sinne, wie es Narzissa gerne hätte, aber sonst in jedem Sinne. Wenn man mit jemandem arbeiten musste, ging dies zweifelsohne einher.

Narzissa hatte bereits ihr kurzes, auffallendes Kleid und die hohen Schuhe angezogen, während er noch immer lediglich mit Unterwäsche bekleidet auf ihrem Kingsize Bett saß.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, denn nach dem Verkehr zog er es eigentlich vor, wenig bis gar nicht zu sprechen. Er wusste, sie hatte etwas Bestimmtes im Sinn, denn ihm waren die vielen Kassenzettel der Boutiquen auf seinem Schreibtisch zur Abrechnung nicht entgangen.

Mit einer Klammer steckte sie die Hälfte ihrer Haare nach oben zusammen, und die Frisur hielt mit ein paar geschickten Griffen seiner Frau. Sie hatte ein Händchen für Frisuren.

„Was meinst du?", wich sie im lächelnd aus. Sie wirkte mit jedem Tag schöner, stellte er verblüfft fest. Sie schien nicht zu altern, oder sie tat es so langsam, dass es ihm entging.

„Narzissa", erwiderte er schließlich mit resignierendem Nachdruck. Sie ließ die Hände von ihren Haaren sinken. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck.

„Draco ist achtzehn Jahre alt", erklärte sie, als wüsste er es nicht.

„Aha", erwiderte er nichtssagend.

„Weißt du das?", wollte sie nun unterschwellig anklagend von ihm wissen.

„Narzissa, was-?" Aber sie unterbrach ihn, und eine Verletztheit war auf ihre Züge getreten.

„Ich meine es ernst, Lucius. Weißt du überhaupt, was dein Sohn tut? Wann er Geburtstag hat? Wann hast du das letzte Mal ein Gespräch mit ihm geführt?" Lucius wusste, er musste nicht auf ihre Anschuldigungen antworten, denn Antworten standen ihr wohl gerade nicht im Sinn. Außerdem war er noch benebelt von seinem vorangegangenen Höhepunkt, so dass ihm ohnehin nicht Schlagfertiges eingefallen wäre, zu erwidern.

„Es ist so schwer in diesem Haus! Mit euch sturen Malfoy-Männern!", fuhr sie ihn schließlich an. Sein Mund öffnete sich protestierend. Gerade eben hatte er alles getan, was sie von ihm verlangt hatte!

„Du-", begann er einen neuen Versuch, aber sie schüttelte den hübschen Kopf.

„Nein! Ich habe mich gekümmert. Wir können ihn scheinbar nicht erreichen, aber ich finde, Hermine Granger ist ein wundervolles Mädchen, Lucius. Ich hoffe, du denkst nicht anders als ich?" Sie spielte scheinbar auf die Herkunft des Mädchens an? Aber Lucius konnte ihre versteckten Vorwürfe mittlerweile nur noch erraten.

„Sie ist ebenfalls achtzehn, Narzissa", erwiderte er also, denn er ahnte, wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Er rieb sich müde über die Stirn. „Und Draco scheint mir nicht unbedingt so angetan, wie du es bist", bemerkte er vorsichtig.

„Er hat seine Meinung geändert. Das hat er mir heute noch gesagt. Er findet sie ebenfalls faszinierend", wiederholte sie scheinbar unvorstellbare Worte ihres Sohnes, denen zumindest er keinen Glauben schenkte. Draco sagte viel, wenn der Tag nur lang genug war….

„Ach wirklich?", erwiderte Lucius höchst skeptisch.

„Sie ist die perfekte Wahl!", beharrte Narzissa jetzt. Mehrere Falten traten auf seine Stirn, gesellten sich zu den Sorgenfalten, die ohnehin schon dort wohnten.

„Die perfekte Wahl?", wiederholte er gedehnt. „Für was?", ergänzte er betont vorsichtig genug, aber er wusste bereits, was sie vorhatte.

„Als Frau für unseren Sohn, Lucius. Sie ist mutig, selbstständig, zielstrebig, ehrgeizig und würde sich niemals durch einen Mann herabsetzen lassen."

„Wer? Du oder Hermine Granger?", wagte er ironisch einzuwerfen, aber ihr Blick war ernst. „Narzissa, hast du vielleicht in dein Kalkül gezogen, dass das Mädchen nicht begeistert sein wird?" Kurz wankte Narzissas Entschlossenheit. „Hast du sie… _gefragt_? Das tut man doch als moderne, selbstständige Frau?", griff er spöttisch ihre Worte auf. „Ich nehme an, das ist nicht der Fall, denn sonst hätte sie schon Reißaus genommen, oder?"

„Es ist eben eine Herausforderung, was soll schlimm daran sein?"

„Sie ist _achtzehn_, Narzissa", wiederholte er müde, und rieb sich nun beide Schläfen. „Es ist ein unsinniges Unterfangen! Und hast du deinen feinen Sohn gefragt?", erkundigte er sich schließlich und erhob sich seufzend.

„Draco wird sich unseren Wünschen fügen!", beharrte sie stur.

Er hob eindeutig eine Augenbraue. „Wird er das? Draco hat sich nicht mehr gefügt, seit er neun Jahre alt ist. Wenn du dich recht erinnerst, musste er zu _allem_ erdenklichen gezwungen werden. Selbst die Toilette zu benutzen, anstatt der Windeln, musste ihm ein Jahr lang erklärt werden!", holte er aus, aber es unterstrich nur seinen Punkt. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Lucius, bitte", erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Und sie – das Mädchen – sie kommt nicht aus unseren Kreisen, Narzissa, so borniert kannst nicht mal du denken!", fuhr er fort. „Sie wird sich nicht fügen wollen, ganz egal, wie viele Kleider du ihr kaufen magst!", ergänzte er mit entsprechendem Vorwurf. „Moderne Hexen – seien es auch Töchter von Muggeln – sind bestimmt nicht dazu erzogen worden, jung verheiratet zu werden, und die Verantwortung eines Haushalts des höheren Standes zu tragen, oder es überhaupt zu wollen!", entrüstete er sich. „Du hast Draco so viele Dinge durchgehen lassen, hast eingegriffen, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihm Disziplin lehren wollte, dass es jetzt zu spät ist, für deine Hau-Ruck-Methode einer Zwangsheirat!"

Oh Merlin. Jetzt war er laut geworden. Und so sah sie ihn auch an.

„Wir werden ihn verlieren, Lucius", erwiderte sie, und Kälte trat in ihre Augen. „Wenn wir uns nicht schleunigst kümmern, wird er sich immer weiter entfernen, wird nur so eben gehalten durch das Gold, und alle Fehler – die nicht nur ich in seiner Erziehung gemacht habe – werden auf uns niederschlagen!" Kurz wirkte ihre Ausdruck aufgelöst und vollkommen verzweifelt. Er atmete aus. „Und du willst nicht mal mit ihm reden!"

„Er ist respektlos, Narzissa!", knurrte Lucius ungehalten.

„Und wenn schon! Dann schweigt man sich nicht gegenseitig in Tod. Einer muss nachgeben. Draco ist noch jung, er begreift Merlin sei Dank noch nichts vom unheilbaren Stolz!", erwiderte sie schwach.

„Ich werde seinem Verhalten nicht auch noch entgegenkommen, Narzissa. Das kannst du vergessen. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Ich unterstelle ihm ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft. Und das unterstelle ich dir übrigens auch. Du wirst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, das Mädchen für sein Verhalten büßen zu lassen, zu versuchen, sie richten zu lassen, was du nicht kannst?"

„Sie ist ein guter Mensch!", verteidigte Narzissa ihren Wahn ohne jede Furcht.

„Und das ist dann ihre Strafe?", fuhr Lucius sie an. „Ihr gutes Herz, ihre soziale Kompetenz willst du ausnutzen, um was zu tun? Ihn auf die richtige Bahn zurückzuführen?", wollte er fast amüsiert von ihr wissen, aber sie nickte entschlossen.

„Ja, das werde ich."

Kurz schwiegen sie, während er den Kopf weiterhin schüttelte und sein Hemd überzog. Der schöne, entspannende und ruhige Moment nach seinem Höhepunkt war jäh zu Ende.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß dabei. Aber wundere dich nicht, wenn dein Plan nach hinten losgeht und weder dein Sohn, noch Hermine Granger jemals wieder ein Wort mit dir wechseln!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte Narzissa aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür so heftig ins Schloss, dass Lucius den Mund verzog. Es war amtlich. Seine Frau hatte den Verstand verloren. Sie verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind! Als ob eine Zwangsheirat Dinge lösen würde. Als ob sich überhaupt noch irgendwer von diesen Jugendlichen heutzutage auf irgendetwas einließ, was Eltern von ihnen verlangten.

Er hoffte, dass diese Phase schnell vorübergehen würde, und Narzissa einsah, dass Draco verloren war – verloren sein wollte. Und er hatte damit kein Problem. Er hatte sich vor Jahren damit abgefunden. Jeder schaffte sich seine eigene Hölle selbst, dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Narzissa setzte bei der Lösung des Problems genauso falsch an, wie sie es ihm unterstellte. Anstatt Draco zu konfrontieren und es selber zu lösen, was sie anscheinend störte, bediente sie sich einer armen Muggel, um es für sie zu erledigen.

Die einzige Sorge war, dass Narzissa sehr verbissen sein konnte, wenn es um etwas ging, was sie wollte. Und er wollte sich nicht ausdenken, was die mögliche Konsequenz wäre, wenn Hermine Granger so viel Furcht vor seiner Frau hatte, dass sie sich nicht sofort wehren würde, gegen diesen Unsinn.

Er glaubte allerdings nicht, dass sie sonst noch zur Arbeit erscheinen würde. Und Lucius hatte das größte Verständnis. Es musste so aussehen, als hätten die Malfoys den größten Schaden des Jahrhunderts. Es würde Draco zumindest einen ordentlichen Schrecken verpassen, überlegte Lucius plötzlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Alleine das war es wahrscheinlich schon wert. Dann würde sein Sohn wohl Zeter und Mordio schreien, wie es die Muggel sagten, und vielleicht würde Narzissa dann auch seinen Weg vorziehen, und nicht versuchen, überhaupt noch irgendeine Art von Vernunft aus ihrem Sohn hervorzulocken.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Er atmete die kühle Luft mit langen Atemzügen ein. Er war zurück nach Malfoy Manor appariert, hatte aber keine Lust, ins Haus zu gehen. Er hatte die Party verlassen, ohne Pansy oder Blaise noch zu antworten, als sie hinter ihm hergerufen hatten.

Normalerweise machte es ihm nichts aus, wenn seine Eltern ihn blamierten. Er stand über diesen Kleinigkeiten. Aber heute… - heute war sie zu weit gegangen!

Er sank auf die Steinstufen des Hauses, beleuchtet von den Laternen an der Eingangstür. Glühwürmchen schwirrten im Rosenbeet, aber er hatte keinen Sinn für die Schönheiten einer Sommernacht. Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Wie konnte sie das wagen?

Es wart ihm scheiß egal, wenn sie ihn in ihren blöden kreuzdämlichen Club schleppte, ihn zu albernen Tänzen zwang, aber das!

Sein ganzer Plan, ihr das Schlammblut mürbe zu machen, war nach hinten losgegangen! Eine simple Entschuldigung würde es diesmal nicht bringen! Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Diesmal müsste sie ihm schon sein halbes Erbe auszahlen, damit er ihr das vergeben würde!

Sein Herz schlug schnell vor Ungerechtigkeit in seiner Brust. Wieso tat sie ihm das an? Wieso hassten ihn seine Eltern so sehr? Er war schon fast froh, dass er nur noch eine Woche hier festsaß, ehe er in das scheiß Schloss zurückkonnte. Er freute sich regelrecht, dass er dort seine scheiß Eltern ein Jahr nicht würde sehen müssen! Dass er Weihnachten kam, konnten sie vergessen! Lucius interessierte es sowieso einen verdammten Scheiß, ob er starb oder nicht.

Seine Seite schmerzte immer noch, und er befürchtete, dass Blaises angetrunkene Heilung wohl nicht ausgereicht hatte. Er würde einen Heiler aufsuchen müssen, am besten bevor Hogwarts losging. Er würde allein dorthin gehen. Seine Mutter brauchte nicht glauben, dass er sie noch einmal würde sehen wollen, ehe das Schuljahr losging.

Vielleicht war sie neidisch, dass sie nie ihre Jugend hatte ausleben dürfen. Sie bestrafte ihn, weil er Spaß hatte, weil er Mädchen mit nach Hause brachte und sie gefangen war, in einer Ehe mit Lucius. Seinem scheiß Vater.

Und jetzt wollten sie ihn verheiraten! Mit einem Schlammblut! Er war achtzehn, Merlin noch mal! Und sie war ein scheiß Schlammblut!

Er hörte das _Plopp_ in unweiter Ferne. Sein Kopf hob sich, aber er ließ ihn wieder sinken, als er die Gestalt erkannte, die appariert war.

„Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte Pansy ruhig und kam den Weg auf ihn zu. Er antwortete nicht, starrte finster nach unten auf seine Hände, und sie setzte sich seufzend neben ihn. „Deine… deine Mutter reicht Hermine gerade im Club herum, wie einen Hauptgewinn", bemerkte Pansy. Und kurz vernahm Draco die alte Pansy aus ihren Worten heraus.

„Ich dachte, du gehörst zur Pro-Schlammblut-Front?", spottet er finster, ohne sie anzusehen. Und sie maßregelte ihn nicht mal, wegen des angeblichen Schimpfwortes. Sie blickte lediglich in den Garten.

„Ich… ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Narzissa so etwas tut", räumte Pansy kopfschüttelnd ein.

„Glaub es. Meine Mutter ist zu kranken Sachen fähig. Sie hat immerhin Lucius geheiratet", erwiderte er kalt. Dann hob sich sein Blick. „Was meinst du damit, sie reicht sie herum? Ist Granger noch da?!", entfuhr es ihm ungläubig, und Pansy erwiderte seinen Blick. Ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Ja, sie… sie ist noch da", schloss sie. Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Wieso ist sie noch da? Redet sie noch mit Narzissa? Hat sie…?" Er mochte den Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende denken. Pansy sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie dich heiraten will, Draco", erwiderte Pansy ehrlich. Und das hoffte Draco sehr stark. Er hatte keine Lust, alleine gegen Narzissas Wahnsinn zu kämpfen.

„Was treibt sie dann da noch?", rief er wütend aus, so dass einige Vögel in den Bäumen

raschelten. „Ich fasse es nicht!", knurrte er. „Sie hat Angst vor ihr", schloss er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Wie willst du es deiner Mutter sagen?", wollte Pansy schließlich wissen.

„Was, Pansy?", verlangte Draco am Rande der Geduld zu wissen.

„Dass du sie nicht heiraten willst", erwiderte Pansy ungeduldig. Draco sah sie an.

„Ich muss gar nichts tun. Meine Mutter wird nicht so blöd sein, zu denken, ich würde ein Schlammblut mit achtzehn Jahren heiraten wollen", erklärte er gereizt. Was dachte Pansy? Dass er jetzt auch noch mit Narzissa diskutieren würde? „Granger wird es schon erklären", schloss er.

„Ja, was wenn sie das nicht tut?", wollte Pansy mit ätzender Stimme von ihm wissen.

„Pansy, warum zur Hölle sollte Granger zustimmen? Nenn mir einen guten Grund!", verlangte er zu wissen, während er wieder die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

„Gold?", schlug Pansy vor, und Draco öffnete die Augen wieder. „Um dich zu demütigen?"

„Ja, sicher. Ich denke, Granger hat deutlich genug bewiesen, dass sie auf mittellose

Weasleys und tragische Helden steht", fuhr er Pansy an. „Ich muss mich doch nicht darum kümmern, dass die blöde Schlampe meiner Mutter die Meinung sagt."

Er dachte über seine Worte nach. Aber bisher hatte Granger schon nicht Nein zu seiner verdammten Mutter gesagt. Das bedeutete aber doch wohl kaum, dass sie…? Nein, sie würde ihn nicht heiraten. Aber… würde sie das Narzissa auch vermitteln können?

„Scheiße", knurrte er zornig und erhob sich von den Stufen.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte Pansy alarmiert wissen und folgte ihm hastig.

„Du verschickst doch leidenschaftliche gerne Einladungen an Schlammblüter, also kannst du mir direkt verraten, wo das Miststück wohnt", entgegnete er zornig. Pansy folgte ihm perplex.

„Draco, es ist mitten in der Nacht!"

Draco verließ das Grundstück, und es interessierte ihn einen Scheißdreck, wie spät es war. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich in seinen Ferien mit so einer Scheiße rumärgern musste!

Er war appariert, nachdem er Pansy nach Hause gebracht hatte. Sie hatte die Adresse nicht mehr auswendig gewusst und hatte nachsehen müssen. Sie hatte zuerst mit ihm gehen wollen, aber diesen Gedanken hatte er schnell unterbunden. Es reichte schon, dass er mit einem hysterischen Mädchen diskutieren musste. Da brauchte er nicht das zweite gleich dazu zu bestellen.

Die Straße, in der Granger wohnte, lag wie ausgestorben. Gingen Muggel alle um sieben Uhr ins Bett? Er hasste es, hier zu sein, aber er hatte kaum eine Wahl. Er wollte nicht mit seiner Mutter sprechen, also brauchte er den nächstbesten, der von diesem grauenhaften Spaß betroffen war.

Er war vor der richtigen Hausnummer angelangt. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es brannte Licht in einem Zimmer im ersten Stock. Er verengbte die Augen und glaubte, durch die durchsichtigen Vorhänge den Gryffindorlöwen an der Wand zu erkennen. Perfekt.

Das Zimmer lag über dem Schuppen, in dem das Auto stand. Er nahm an, es war nicht wirklich ein Schuppen. Ein Auto-Schuppen? Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das weiße Gartentor der Grangers zu öffnen, sondern apparierte stumm direkt auf das Dach des Schuppens.

Durch die Vorhänge erkannte er sie, wie sie durch das Zimmer tigerte. Er hatte keine Lust, sie zu beobachten. Er hasste schon die bloße Aussicht auf sie und das Gespräch, was unweigerlich folgen würde. Er klopfte an die Scheibe, und sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass er ihren leisen Schrei auch hier draußen hören konnte.

Stocksteif war sie stehen geblieben, und langsam wandelte sich ihr geschockter Blick in einen äußerst ungläubigen.

Sie kam langsam zum Fenster und öffnete es nach außen. Sie starrte ihn an. Sie wirkte aufgewühlt, und ihre Haare wirkte mitgenommen in der Hochsteckfrisur. Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, die Stimme gesenkt, aber ihr Ton klang abweisend. Gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er hier tat, und dass sie wohl klug genug sein sollte, seiner Mutter die Meinung zu sagen. Aber nein, er hatte es mit einem dummen Schlammblut zu tun. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, wie er vor ihrem Fenster stand. Unglaublich lächerlich, und er hasste es, sich so vorzukommen. „Wie bist du auf die Garage gekommen?", ergänzte sie plötzlich, als wäre ihr noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er in zwei Meter Höhe stand.

Garage…. Also doch nicht Schuppen, dachte er dumpf.

„Was wird Potter wohl sagen, wenn du Mrs Malfoy wirst", begann er also das Gespräch, ohne auf ihre Fragen zu antworten. Ihr Mund öffnete sich. Panik trat wieder in ihren Blick. Merlin, sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu heulen. Nein, darauf hatte er auch keine Lust. „Hast du mit ihr gesprochen?", kürzte er als sein Anliegen ab. „Granger?", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck, als sie ihn einfach nur anstarrte.

„Was? Gesprochen?"

„Mit Narzissa", erläuterte er gereizt.

„Nein", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd, und Tränen liefen über ihre Wange. „Wie sollte ich denn?", zischte sie hysterisch. „Du haust ab und lässt mich da stehen!", fuhr sie ihn an, „während mich deine Mutter wildfremden Menschen vorstellt und die Hochzeit plant!"

Draco atmete aus. Großartig. Das Schlammblut, was sonst niemals die Klappe halten konnte, bekam das eine Mal, wenn es lebenswichtig war, den verdammten Mund nicht auf?!

„Ich dachte, es wäre ein Scherz! Ein Witz von deiner Mutter – oder irgendwas!", entrüstete sie sich und raufte sich wohl zum wiederholten Male die Haare, die noch mehr aus der Frisur fielen. Jetzt schien sie kein Problem damit zu haben, ihre Sprache zu finden, stellte Draco gereizt fest.

Er verdrehte die Augen und atmete zornig aus. „Ok", sagte er dann.

„Ok?!", fuhr sie ihn böse an. „Ok? Das ist es, was du zu sagen hast? Ok?!", wiederholte sie fassungslos, und er bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein.

„Ja ok, verdammt noch mal! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du absolut unfähig bist!", spuckte er ihr entgegen. „Ich habe dir gesagt, halte dich von meiner Mutter fern und sag einfach _Nein_, wenn sie etwas von dir will, Merlin noch mal!", knurrte er. „Aber nein, du willst nicht hören, jetzt hast du das Problem."

„Ich? Ich bin wohl nicht die einzige mit dem scheiß Problem!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Sofern du nicht vorhast, deinen Eltern von deiner Verlobung zu erzählen, solltest du dir dringend überlegen, was du meiner Mutter sagst – und _wann_ du das tust!", erklärte er und brachte mehr Ruhe in seine Stimme. Es half nicht, wenn sie sich beide nur anschrien.

„Warum sollte _ich_ das tun?! Und ich werde dich _nicht_ heiraten!", entfuhr es ihr mehr als panisch und mit sehr viel Nachdruck.

„Ja, _das_ ist mir klar. Weiß das meine Mutter oder hast dumm gelächelt und Hände geschüttelt?", wollte er gedehnt von ihr wissen, und wieder trat Panik in ihre Augen.

„Oh Gott, oh Gott!" Sie schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Sie… sie würde doch niemals darauf bestehen, dass wir… dass wir…?" Sie sah ihn an, als würde er ihren Satz beenden, aber den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht.

„Hör mir zu", begann er von neuem und zwang sie mit seiner Stimme, ihn anzusehen. Ihr Blick fiel auf sein Gesicht, als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf, biss auf ihre Unterlippe und ihr Blick wirkte wieder glasig. „Du musst ihr sagen, dass du das nicht willst, hast du das verstanden? Du musst ihr sagen, dass sie komplett verrückt ist, den Verstand verloren hat, und du niemals etwas Derartiges tun würdest, verstanden?" Er hatte die Worte ruhig gesprochen.

„Wieso tust du das nicht?", wollte sie verzweifelt wissen, aber er lächelte schließlich.

„Weil sie ein Druckmittel hat, Granger. Bei dir… sieht das anders aus. Du verlierst nichts, wenn du ihr die Stirn bietest. Du kannst einfach sagen, du willst nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, mit ihrer Familie, und du verfluchst sie, wenn sie sich deinem Haus auch nur auf zehn Schritte nähert", führte er leicht gereizt aus.

„Welches Druckmittel?", wollte sie plötzlich tonlos wissen. Dann begriff sie. „Gold", schloss sie rau. „Sie würde dir drohen, dich zu enterben, wenn du mich nicht heiratest? Das würde sie nie tun!", widersprach Granger tatsächlich nahezu sofort. Wieso genau verteidigte sie seine Mutter auch noch?!

„Granger, ich habe jetzt schon mehr Zeit hier verbracht und mit dir gesprochen, als ich es in meinem gesamten Leben jemals vorhatte, also bitte! Reiß dich zusammen, und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage: Du kennst meine Mutter nicht!", fuhr er sie gepresst an.

„Was du mir sagen möchtest, ist, dass… du das machen würdest, wenn sie dir droht, dein Gold wegzunehmen?", entfuhr es ihr hysterisch. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Was? Dich heiraten?" Er hörte die Worte, die er sprach. Er atmete aus. „Mir ist mein Gold wichtiger als alles andere", war alles, was er sagte. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Natürlich würde ich dich niemals – in keiner Sekunde, wenn ich noch bei Verstand bin – heiraten! Aber für dich ist es einfacher, aus der Sache rauszukommen, Salazar noch mal!", knurrte er praktisch. Er verzog kurz den Mund, denn er spürte den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Seite wieder. Kurz huschte etwas wie Erkenntnis über ihr offenes Gesicht, aber sie sagte nichts Entsprechendes – Merlin sei Dank.

„Fein", schloss sie plötzlich ruhiger als zuvor. Sie nickte ernsthaft. „Was denkt sie sich eigentlich?" Sie schien mehr mit sich selbst zu sprechen und nicht mehr mit ihm. Das war schon besser. „Ich rede morgen Früh mit ihr", versprach Granger plötzlich dunkel.

Na also. Ging doch. Er wandte sich ab. Er wollte sich ziemlich dringend hinlegen. Er verabschiedete sich nicht, sagte kein weiteres Wort mehr und apparierte von dem hohen Schuppen aus Stein.

Sie hatte kaum geschlafen, als sie die Haustür hinter sich zuzog. Der Morgen graute erst, und es war keine halb acht. Sie hatte den Brief von Ron nicht geöffnet, den eine Eule aufs Fensterbrett geworfen hatte. Sie hatte keinen Sinn für Briefe gehabt, diesen Morgen. Sie hatte auch keine Lust gehabt, ihren Eltern ausführlich von der Party zu erzählen.

Sie wollte Narzissa sehen. Und zwar sofort.

Sie apparierte vor die Türe des Herrenhauses. Es lag ruhig und riesig in den verschlafenen Morgenstunden, aber sie nahm an, die Elfen huschten bereits durch die riesigen Flure. Sie ignorierte jeden Gedanken, den sie hatte. Denn sie dachte darüber nach, was in Narzissa vorgehen musste, dass sie ausgerechnet sie als Schwiegertochter wollte! Ob sie das überhaupt ernst meinte, und wie sie sie mit achtzehn Jahren dazu zwingen wollte!

Und ob ihr überhaupt klar war, wie sehr sie Draco hasste?!

Mit jedem Schritt wurde Hermine energischer. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie auch eine Spur zorniger. Sie erreichte entschlossen das Portal, überwand die Mamorstufen und klopfte hart an die schwere Tür. Nahezu sofort öffnete ein verwitterter Elf.

„Ja?", erkundigte er sich blechern, mit einem faltigen Blick aus wässrigen blauen Augen. Teils feindselig, teils neugierig.

„Ich möchte Narzissa Malfoy sprechen", sagte Hermine deutlich.

„Was ist Ihr Anliegen?", wollte der Elf weniger überzeugt von ihr wissen und betrachtete ihren Aufzug. Hermine beschloss direkter zu werden.

„Ich bin Ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter!", erwiderte sie zornig. Gott, wie lächerlich das klang!

„Die Madame hat bereits das Haus verlassen", erklärte der Elf kühl. „Versuchen Sie es später noch einmal."

Und hatte Hermine erwartet, dass sie hereingebeten werden würde, um auf sie zu warten, irrte sie sich, denn der Elf schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase.

Verdattert stand sie also vor der verschlossenen Tür. Wo sollte Narzissa um halb acht Uhr morgens an einem Samstag sein?! Log der Elf sie an? Und was tat sie jetzt? Sie klopfte erneut. Sie würde mit Lucius sprechen. Sie klopfte noch einmal, als sich im Innern nichts rührte.

Aber der Elf öffnete nicht mehr.

Nach einigen Momenten der zornigen Verzweiflung wandte sie sich ab. Wütend lief sie den Weg wieder hinab. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Später wiederkommen? Oh ja, sie würde später wieder kommen!

…

Sie hatte es am Samstag noch zweimal versucht. Aber der Elf hatte sie wieder abgewiesen, die Herrschaften seien nicht Zuhause.

Und am Sonntag.

Und am Sonntagabend hatte sie eine Eule erhalten. Mit ihrem Zeugnis vom Ministerium. Lucius hatte einen Brief hinzugefügt, dass sie die letzte Woche nicht erscheinen müsste. Nichts weiter. Keine Begründung, kein weiteres Wort. Ob er sich schämte, hatte sie sich gewundert? Sich schämte für seine Frau? Oder für sie?!

Sie war am Montag nicht zur Arbeit gegangen. Niemand hatte sich beschwert. Ihre Eltern am wenigsten, die gespannt auf eine weitere Einladung der Malfoys wartete, sowie auf Hermines Schulsprecherabzeichen.

Sie hatte Rons Brief gelesen, in dem er versuchte, zu rechtfertigen, warum er so viel Spaß hatte, weshalb er sich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, und noch eine ganze Reihe an fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen, für die sie kein Verständnis hatte.

Er hatte mehr geschrieben als sonst.

Und plötzlich war es Mittwoch gewesen.

Und sie hatte so viel Angst gehabt, dass sie noch einmal ihr Glück versucht hatte.

Und dieses Mal hatte ihr der Elf erklärt, die Malfoys wären in Urlaub in ihr Landhaus gefahren. Hermine begriff es nicht mehr. Vielleicht war das der Sinneswandel und Narzissa war wieder… normal geworden? Und bereute ihre Entscheidung so sehr, Hermine überhaupt jemals angesprochen zu haben, dass sie so schnell wie möglich aus London verschwinden mussten?

Und dann war es Samstag.

Ginny hatte ihr eine Eule geschickt. Sie waren alle im Fuchsbau angekommen. Alle waren müde und brauchten den letzten Tag zum Ausruhen. Aber Hermine hatte schon nicht mehr auf Rons Eule reagiert gehabt. So wenig reagierte sie auf Ginnys, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihre letzten Wochen rechtfertigen sollte, und wo sie jetzt stand. Dass Narzissa für sie nicht mehr zu erreichen war, bedeutete wohl, dass alles vorbei war.

Und sie wusste nicht, warum, aber es versetzte ihr einen winzigen Stich.

Es war… so seltsam. Eine Woche lang waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen, fast wie beste Freunde – und dann… ließ Narzissa sie fallen, als wäre sie zur Besinnung gekommen.

Und alles schien wieder wie vorher.

Die letzten Wochen waren… wie verschwunden. Als wären sie niemals passiert. Als hätte sie nie für Lucius Malfoy gearbeitet.

Als wäre es eine Erinnerung, die jemand gelöscht hatte.

_Sonntag, Abreisetag_

Ihr Wecker klingelte viel zu früh.

Ihre Mutter war schon wach, wuselte durch das Haus, und Hermine hob den Kopf müde aus dem Kissen. Zeit, sich fertig zu machen. Sie musste um zwölf am Gleis sein.

Und vorher besuchte sie mit ihren Eltern stets ihre Großeltern, denen sie wieder einmal erzählen mussten, dass Hermine auf ein privates Internat geschickt wurde, und ein Jahr nicht zu erreichen sei.

Es war eine absurde Geschichte. Kein Internet, kein Telefon, kein Empfang weit und breit. Wahrscheinlich dachten ihre Großeltern, sie würde in die tiefste Ukraine verschifft werden. Oder nach Kreta. Oder irgendwohin an die Scherenküste von Stockholm. Aber ihre Eltern machten immer nur vage Andeutungen.

Sie seufzte als sie aufstand.

Alles war wie immer.

Und sie war nicht Schulsprecherin. Wie sollte sie es nur ihren Freunden sagen?

Und zum ersten Mal freute sie sich nicht, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Zum ersten Mal in sieben Jahren.

Sie war eine andere Hermine geworden, stellte sie ängstlich fest. Schon bevor das Jahr angefangen hatte, spürte sie die tiefe Enttäuschung, dass sie versagt hatte. So absurd es sein mochte.

Und eine tiefere Angst nagte in ihr, die sie nicht genau bestimmen konnte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl auch ihre Ferien vergeudet zu haben, mit einem Praktikum, wo sie die letzte Woche auch noch lästig gewesen zu sein schien.

Nein, sie fühlte sich nicht gut.

Und sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ändern sollte.

Es war nicht zu ändern. Und das war schon mal ein trauriger Anfang für ihr letztes Schuljahr.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Hermines Mundwinkel taten langsam weh, so lange hatte sie den Geschichten ihrer Freunde schon zugehört und dabei gelächelt. Der Hogwarts Express schnitt lautlos durch das endlose Grün des schottischen Hochlands. Ginny kam endlich zu einem Ende, während Rons Kopf bereits vor Minuten gegen die Scheibe gesunken war, weil er in der angenehmen Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen eingedöst war.

„Du hättest wirklich dabei sein sollen!", setzte Ginny wieder einmal enttäuscht hinterher.

„Hermine?", sagte Harry plötzlich und schien auf seinem Sitzplatz ein Stück weiter nach vorne auf die Kante zu rücken.

„Ja, Harry?", erwiderte sie etwas verblüfft, denn er wirkte ernst.

„Da ist noch etwas", begann er schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme, „was wir dir erzählen müssen", endete er mit ernstem Blick. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Was? Eure Schlagsahne-Party habe ich mitbekommen", bemerkte sie kühler, mit einem bösen Blick auf Ron. Harrys Kiefermuskeln entspannten sich entgeistert und sein Mund öffnete sich ein Stück.

„Wa-was? Ach so." Immerhin hatte er den Anstand rot zu werden. „Das meinst du", ergänzte er und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare. Verlegen, unsicher und grinste schließlich hilflos. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Aber… der Abend hat mit dem zutun, was ich dir erzählen möchte", fuhr er fort. Hermine schwante Schlimmes. Vielleicht hatte sich einer der Jungen verlobt oder sonst etwas! Aber Harry wohl eher nicht, sonst würde Ginny nicht ruhig seine Hand halten.

„Ich… ich habe mein Kapitänsabzeichen zugeschickt bekommen", beschloss er wohl erst mal zu sagen, aber Hermine hatte es an seiner Brust bereits gesehen. Sie hatte es nur vergessen zu kommentieren, weil sie für Quidditch etwa so viel übrig hatte wie für grünen Gurkensalat: Erstaunlich wenig.

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry", sagte sie nun dennoch, denn er wirkte mächtig stolz. Dann sanken seine Mundwinkel. „Tja, und Ron…", begann er wieder, die Stimme ruhiger als zuvor. Aber Hermine hatte begriffen. In nur einer Sekunde.

„Ron ist Schulsprecher", hauchte sie mit resignierendem Verständnis. „Es ist also ein Gryffindor geworden", flüsterte sie. Sie hatte es fast geahnt.

„Ja, es ist ein Gryffindor geworden", bestätigte Harry, der wohl nur annehmen konnte, dass sie damit ausdrücken wollte, dass sie wohl sich selber im Auge gehabt hatte. Was sie ja nun auch getan hatte.

„Das… das ist wirklich… großartig", rang sie sich ab. Es war kein so großer Schock mehr, nachdem sie wusste, dass Pansy Schulsprecherin sein würde. Harry wirkte ähnlich überrascht wie Ginny.

„Oh, wir dachten du… würdest-"

„-es mit weniger Fassung tragen?", vermutete Hermine mit erhobener Augenbraue, und Harry nickte schließlich.

„Wir waren selber völlig überrascht!", beteuerte er.

„Schon gut, Harry."

Harry nickte, und Ginny schien erleichtert auszuatmen.

„Was dachtet ihr? Dass ich es Ron nicht gönne?", wollte sie schockiert von ihren besten Freunden wissen. Sie gönnte es Pansy nicht, aber Ron? Zwar war sie sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, weshalb sie es nicht unter die ersten Top Zwei geschaffte hatte, aber sie war Ron gegenüber auf keinen Fall missgünstig.

Ehe Harry antworten konnte erschien ein Schatten vor der gläsernen Abteiltür. Pansy klopfte gegen die Scheibe, ehe sie die Tür aufzog. Wenn man an den Teufel dachte….

„Hallo zusammen", begrüßte sie die vier Freunde, relativ gleichgültig. „Ich komme, um den Schulsprecher abzuholen", erläuterte sie mit einem eisigen Blick auf Ron. Hermine erkannte, wie wenig sie wohl von Dumbledores Entscheidung zu halten schien. Fast war es lustig. Dann aber wandte sich Pansys Blick an sie, während Harry Ron den Finger in die Seite stieß. Ron grunzte lediglich im Schlaf. „Hey, Hermine. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Und etwas mehr Freundlichkeit trat in ihren Blick.

Harry und Ginny hoben langsam die Blicke. Hermine spürte, wie ihr heißer wurde. Es war, als hätte sie eine Stufe verpasst.

„Äh… ja. Alles in Ordnung, danke Pansy", erwiderte sie, mit einem gespielt ungläubigen Blick.

„Konntest du noch alles klären? Mit Narzissa, meine ich?"

Jetzt hatte sie definitiv Harrys und Ginnys gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Harry hatte aufgehört, Ron wachzustupsen, also trat ihn Hermine kurzerhand vors Schienenbein. Er schreckte mit einem lauten Schrei hoch und bückte sich sofort nach seinem Bein.

„Verdammt, Hermine! Was sollte das denn bitteschön?!"

„Was das sollte?", antwortete Pansy statt ihrer und hatte die Hände bestimmend in die Hüften gestemmt. „Im ersten Teil erwarten sie uns, und du hast nicht mal deine Uniform an, Weasley!" Pansy im Abteil zu erblicken lenkte Ron wohl erfolgreich von den Schmerzen in seinem Bein ab.

„Was zur Hölle willst du hier?", entfuhr es ihm, mehr als unfreundlich.

„Du bist Schulsprecher, oder nicht?", fuhr sie ihn entnervt an. Ron ruckte mit dem Kopf, einen unsicheren Blick auf Hermine geheftet, die lediglich die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja?", erwiderte er unsicher.

„Also, dann beweg dich endlich", schloss Pansy gereizt, und ein riesiger Ron erhob sich träge von dem weichen Platz. „Mach's gut, Hermine. Wir reden später noch mal, ja?", wandte sich Pansy mit alter Freundlichkeit wieder an sie. Hermine nickte nur knapp. Merlin, das war peinlich. Wirklich peinlich. Ehe Ron eine entsprechende Frage stellen konnte, fing Pansy wieder an, ihn anzutreiben, und mürrisch verließ er das Abteil.

Harry und Ginny starrten sie mit großen Augen an.

„Und was hast _du_ die Ferien über so gemacht?", wollte Ginny mit verschränkten Armen von ihr wissen, den Blick gespannt auf sie geheftet, während Harry sich mit großen Augen weiter vor beugte, um wohl keines ihrer Worte zu verpassen.

Na super.

Sie hatte es zumindest geschafft, ihre Situation nicht schlimmer zu machen. Sie hatte einfach erzählt, was passiert war. Zwar nicht das ganze Fiasko mit der Verlobung, die nicht echt gewesen war, aber zumindest der Teil mit der Liegenschaftsabteilung im Ministerium, von der Harry und Ron ohnehin gewusst hatten, und dann hatte sie noch von der Gartenpartys der Malfoys erzählt, von Pansy, die auf einmal ein Muggelfreund geworden ist, und dass sie Draco Malfoy ins Wasser geschubst hatte.

Ihre Erfahrung mit Narzissa Malfoy als Wohltäterin und Freundin hatte sie ausgelassen. Sowie auch die betrunkene Nacht in Malfoy Manor. Es war wohl auch besser so. Mittlerweile kam es Hermine selber so vor, als hätte sie sich geirrt, als hätte sie es nur geträumt, im Nachhinein.

Es war dunkler geworden. Nicht wirklich dunkel, aber es trat die Abenddämmerung ein. Noch lag in der Luft der süße Duft von Sommer. Alle waren ausgelassen, und die Stimmung war eine gute, wenn sie die anderen betrachtete.

Der Zug war vor einer Weile im Dorf angekommen und Hagrid hatte die Erstklässler bereits zu den Booten geführt. Sie hatte die Kutschfahrt mit Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna und Ron relativ schweigsam zu Ende gebracht.

Ron hatte sich nämlich die gesamte über Pansy Parkinson aufgeregt, mit den buntesten Flüchen, für die Hermine ihn bereits gemaßregelt hatte. Sie merkte, wie ihr Herz leise bei seinem Anblick flatterte. Sie hatte vorgehabt, sauer auf Ron zu sein, ihn nicht mehr zu beachten, aber sie wusste schon, ihr Herz würde da wahrscheinlich nicht mitmachen.

Sie gingen nebeneinander zum Schloss hoch, was eindrucksvoll im Sonnenuntergang vor ihnen lag, während Ron sich immer noch beschwerte.

„Weißt du, vielleicht kannst du ja noch tauschen", warf Harry leicht gereizt ein. Ron unterbrach sich verwirrt.

„Tauschen? Was tauschen? Das Abzeichen? Oh nein!", rief er mit einem boshaften Lachen aus. „Ich werde ihr schon zeigen, dass ich das Sagen habe! Und ganz bestimmt nicht irgendeine hochnäsige Slytherin-Kuh!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ron, diese Position ist eine Auszeichnung. Du solltest sie nicht ausnutzen für irgendwelche Machtspiele", sagte sie nun, und sie konnte es nicht verhindern. So sehr sie es Ron auch gönnte – genauso sehr war sie enttäuscht, dass sie es nicht geworden war. Es war noch immer unfassbar. Er trug es nicht mal! Ron trug das Abzeichen noch nicht mal. Hatte es vergessen, anzustecken! Sie hätte es gar nicht mehr abgelegt. Sie spürte für eine wilde Sekunde das Verlangen, zu schreien. Einfach wegen all dieser Ungerechtigkeiten zu schreien, aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie hatten mit den anderen Schülern das Schloss erreicht, wo eine – wie immer strenge – McGonagall sie hinein scheuchte. Die Erstklässler waren noch nicht da, und wieder dachte Hermine, dass Ron ganz bestimmt nicht geeignet dafür war, Erstklässler durch das Schloss zu führen. Aber sie sagte nichts. Einige Schüler sahen so aus, als wollten sie gar nicht erst ins Innere des Schlosses gehen wollen. Sie schienen die Wärme der Sonne noch zu genießen, und weiter draußen bleiben zu wollen. Aber McGonagall war erbarmungslos, was das anging, und so verschwanden alle nacheinander ins Innere. Hier war es kühler, und Hermine hatte fast vergessen, wie groß Hogwarts wirklich war.

Kurz vergaß sie ihren eigentlichen Kummer, und erinnerte sich wieder an alle Details, die sie vergessen hatte. Der Steinboden, die Rüstungen, die vielen Treppenaufgänge, die vielen unzähligen Portraits, die ebenso aufgeregt wirkten, wie die Schüler, und egal, wie erwachsen sich Hermine den Sommer über gefühlt hatte, sie war froh, zurück zu sein, noch einmal Schüler zu sein.

Sie schoben sich in die Große Halle. Die Lehrer standen noch am Lehrertisch, und erst als sie die Masse an Schülern entdeckten, bewegten sie sich zu den Plätzen. Dumbledore wirkte selber wie ein aufgeregter Schüler. Hermine konnte die Haustische erspähen, über die vielen Köpfe ihrer Mitschüler hinweg, von denen sie erschreckend wenige wiedererkannte, stellte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

Sie spürte einen plötzlichen Druck an ihrer Hand, dann wurde sie angerempelt, stieß gegen Harry, der den Kopf umwandte und grinste.

„Na, schwach auf den Beinen, Hermine?", wollte er wissen. „ Oder kannst du es nicht erwarten?" Sie lächelte kopfschüttelnd, aber gleichzeitig spürte sie etwas in ihrer Hand. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Finger, die sie wohl instinktiv um ein Stück Pergament geschlossen hatte.

Es war nicht beschriftet und sie hob verwirrt den Kopf. Aber keiner der Schüler sah sie auffordernd an. Sie konnte niemanden entdecken, dem sie unterstellen würde, ihr ein Briefchen zuzuschieben. Es war zu voll, um jetzt stehen zu bleiben, und auf den Zettel zu gucken, also hielt sie ihn fest in der Hand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn erreichte sie neben Harry und Ron den Gryffindortisch, wo ihr endlich bekannte Gesichter zugrinsten und sie begrüßt wurde. Sie erwiderte alle lieben Worte und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Ron auf einen freien Platz. Noch waren die Teller leer und unauffällig blickte sie nach rechts und links, ehe sie das kleine Pergament auseinander faltete.

Sie kannte die Schrift nicht, aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie wusste, von wem die Nachricht war. Harry beugte sich zu ihr. Und reflexartig schlossen sich die Finger um die Notiz und zerknüllten sie fast augenblicklich.

„Was hast du da?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Alter Einkaufszettel", antwortete Hermine tonlos, aber geistesgegenwärtig, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Wirklich nichts wichtiges, Harry", ergänzte sie mit einem weiten Lächeln und schob den zerknüllten Pergamentfetzen zurück in ihre Rocktasche. Ihr Herz schlug schnell und ihrem Kopf hörte sie plötzlich wieder die schottische Folklore zu der sie mit Pansy und den anderen getanzt hatte.

In ihren Ohren hallten dumpf Narzissas Worte wider.

_„__Meine lieben Freunde, wir feiern heute die Verlobung meines Sohnes. Wir feiern meine neu gewonnene Tochter! Hermine, willkommen bei den Malfoys!"_

„Hermine?" Sie schreckte aus den Gedanken. Sie wandte Ron den Blick zu.

„Was?", hauchte sie nervös, und zwang sich, nicht den Kopf nach links über die Schulter zum Slytherintisch zu drehen.

„Ob du noch sauer auf mich bist?", wiederholte er scheinbar gepresst.

„Sauer?", entfuhr es ihr ratlos. „Warum?" Ihre Gedanken rasten um ein ganz anderes Problem.

„Na ja. Ich wollte mit dir noch darüber reden. Über diese… Schulsprecher-Sache", schloss er gequält. „Und… über diesen Abend, wo…"

„Ron, mach dir keine Gedanken. Wirklich", unterbrach sie ihn beinahe schroff. Ihr Herz schlug verräterisch laut in ihrer Brust, aber sie begriff das ganze Ausmaß noch nicht wirklich.

„Nein, Hermine, ich… mir ist so was noch nie passiert! Ich hatte noch nie so viel Glück, überhaupt-" Er unterbrach sich, denn Dumbledore gebot der Halle zu schweigen, während McGonagall die Erstklässler hineinführte. Hermine hatte sich zwar nicht wirklich auf Hogwarts gefreut gehabt, mit der Aussicht, nicht einmal Schulsprecherin geworden zu sein, aber jetzt hatte sie regelrecht Magenschmerzen.

Sie war dankbar, nicht mehr mit Ron über seine Probleme sprechen zu müssen. Die Erstklässler kamen ihr winzig vor, wie sie sich langsam nach vorne zum Lehrertisch schoben, um den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen.

Sie zwang ihre Gedanken, stillzustehen, zu entspannen und sich für jetzt erst mal auf die Einteilung zu konzentrieren.

Mit der Zeit beruhigte sich ihr klopfendes Herz und sie tat es Ron, Ginny und Harry gleich zu klatschten, jedes Mal, wenn ein Schüler ihrem Haus zugeteilt wurde oder, wenn er nicht nach Slytherin kam. Aber sie glaubte, nach einer halben Stunde, dass jedes Haus etwa gleich viele Schüler dazu gewonnen hatte.

An ihrem Tisch saßen neben all den neuen Gesichtern auch Geschwister von Schülern. Zum Beispiel neben Lavender saß ihre Schwester Candice, die Lavender haarklein berichtete, wie gruselig es im Innern des Hutes gewesen war. Und Lucas Diggory hatte an ihrem Tisch Platz genommen. Hermine hatte ihn wohl zu genau betrachtet, denn plötzlich erwiderte er ihren Blick. Der Junge war dunkelblond, mit tiefen Grübchen auf jeder Wange. Sein Blick war neutral aus blauen Augen, und sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Er erwiderte es nahezu sofort.

Dann sprach Dumbledore wieder, begrüßte die neuen Schüler, stellte die Häuser kurz vor, und dann eröffnete er das Festmahl.

Die Tische füllten sich, bis sie sich praktisch dem Boden entgegen bogen, so voll waren sie. Ron und Harry langten ordentlich zu, während Hermine und Ginny noch überlegten, was nicht zu schwer im Magen liegen würde. Die Erstklässler bedienten sich nahezu ausnahmslos erst mal an den Torten und am Eis, was für den Nachtisch gedacht war, und den ersten war nach fünfzehn Minuten bereits schlecht.

Hermine musste grinsen, während sie das laute Treiben am Tisch beobachtete und ein Brot mit Butter bestrich. Ron betrachtete sie kopfschüttelnd und lud ihr erst mal ordentlich vom Irish Stew in ihren tiefen Teller. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, aß aber das dampfende Essen fast begierig.

Bis zum Ende des Essens hatte sie ihre Angst schon fast wieder vergessen.

Endlich verschwand auch der letzte Teller und Dumbledore leierte in wenigen Sätzen die Hausordnung herunter, begrüßte die Kapitäne und Vertrauensschüler, sowie die beiden Schulsprecher, die sich gleich darum zu kümmern hatten, die Erstklässler in ihre Schlafsäle zu führen. Ron stöhnte ungehalten und einige Erstklässler an ihrem Tisch warfen ihm ängstliche Blicke zu.

„Ron!", fuhr sie ihn von der Seite an, und er atmete schwer auf.

„Ja, ja", murrte er mit verschränkten Armen, denn er hatte sich wohl vorgestellt, gleich mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verschwinden und vor dem Kamin zu faulenzen. Sie ging zumindest stark davon aus.

Dumbledore forderte sie auf, die Hymne von Hogwarts zu singen, jeder in seinem Tempo, nach seinem Gutdünken, und Hermine war fast dankbar, dass die Zwillinge nicht mehr hier waren, um die Hymne unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen. Dann begriff Hermine ihre scheußlichen Gedanken. Fred würde niemals wieder hier sein. Nirgendwo mehr. Ihre Gedanken taten ihr sofort leid. Sie wusste, dass George auch noch nach drei Jahren ungern in den Spiegel blickte. Zum ersten Mal sang sie die Hymne von Hogwarts mit beißenden Tränen in den Augen. Und sie sang sie als Entschädigung und Widergutmachung ihrer gemeinen Gedanken zu Ehren von Fred extra laut. Dumbledore schien ein wenig enttäuscht darüber zu sein, dass die Hymne nach nur wenigen Minuten bereits beendet war. Soweit Hermine es erkennen konnte, war Snape darüber nicht besonders traurig.

Sie blinzelte die Tränen fort, als sich alle erhoben.

„Wollen wir?" Ginny hakte sich munter bei ihr unter. „Ist doch schön, dass ich dich jetzt für mich habe und du dich nicht mit lästigen Kleinigkeiten wie Schüler ins Bett bringen rumärgern musst, oder?" Ron schoss seiner Schwester einen missmutigen Blick zu.

„Noch ein Wort, und ich ziehe dir Punkte ab, Ginny!", drohte ihr Ron, aber Ginny steckte ihm die Zunge raus. Hermine sah Pansy bereits herrische Anweisungen geben, und seufzend schlurfte Ron in ihre Richtung.

„Das ist keine Auszeichnung, das ist eine Qual", hörte Hermine Ron noch knurren, ehe er verschwand und die Schüler hinter ihm hertrotteten. Viele gähnten herzhaft, und ein Blick auf die große Uhr an der Wand sagte ihr, dass es gleich halb zehn war.

Heiße Schuldgefühle kochten in ihrem Magen, während sie den Slytherintisch weiterhin ignorierte und mit Harry und Ginny in Richtung der Treppen verschwand.

Sie spürte das zerknüllte Pergament in ihrer Tasche beim Gehen, aber zwanglos beteiligte sie sich an Gespräch, das Ginny begonnen hatte.

Über die Notiz konnte sie sich auch gleich noch Gedanken machen. Die Worte hatten sich in ihren Geist gebrannt:

_Du bist so was von tot._

_11 Uhr. Bibliothek._

Es war unmöglich, stellte sie milde überrascht fest. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zur Uhr. Sie würde hier nicht rauskommen. Um halb elf dachte noch keiner der Gryffindors an Schlaf. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie rechtfertigen konnte, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Nicht, dass sie das unbedingt wollte, und sie hatte ihre Meinung bereits zweimal wieder geändert.

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, sie müsste gehen. Sie müsste zur Bibliothek. Dann hatte sie es anmaßend dreist von ihm gefunden, so etwas überhaupt zu verlangen; zu so einer Zeit und ganz unter seinen Bedingungen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, aber dann hatte sie überlegt. Denn er würde sie finden, wenn er mit ihr sprechen wollte. Und im schlimmsten Fall würde er sie fertig machen, wenn Harry, Ron und Ginny auch dabei waren.

Sie hatte Ginny ohnehin noch einmal von Pansy Anwandlungen erzählen müssen und dann war ihr auch noch herausgerutscht, dass sie mit Pansy zusammen getanzt hatte. Das hatte sie auch noch irgendwie gerade biegen müssen und hatte sich dabei erwischt, wie sie überlegt hatte, den Vergessenszauber einzusetzen, um aus der Sache rauszukommen.

Sie wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, würde Malfoy sie vor ihren Freunden bloßstellen.

Wieder sah sie auf die Uhr. Sie trug noch immer ihre Uniform. Ginny war bereits umgezogen. Lavender und Parvati auch. Die Jungen aus dem siebten Jahr lachten und plauderten über das nächste Quidditchauswahlspiel, die Chancen der anderen Häuser und wusste Merlin, was für andere langweilige Themen sie hatten.

Dean sponn bereits Pläne, wie man Rons Position als Schulsprecher am besten ausnutzen konnte, welcher bezeichnenderweise seine Krawatte gelockert hatte und wie ein Stirnband um die Stirn trug, aber ehe Hermine dazu etwas sagen konnte, erschien der kleine Diggory vor ihr. Sie saß auf der großen Couch, neben Parvati und sah gespannt zu ihm auf. Ginny stand bei den Jungen vorm Kamin und der Junge deutete auf den Platz neben sie.

„Darf ich?", fragte er höflich. Höflicher, als man es einem Elfjährigen zutrauen mochte.

„Sicher", erwiderte sie unsicher.

„Du bist Hermine Granger", eröffnete er nickend, während er sie betrachtete.

„Ja", entgegnete sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich habe alles verfolgt!", klärte er sie mit Nachdruck auf, als würde sie es anzweifeln wollen, was auch immer er vorhatte zu sagen. „Also, den Kampf", ergänzte er ruhiger.

„Den Kampf?", wiederholte sie. Er sprach von Voldemort. Und sie nahm an, sie wusste, warum der Junge sich dafür interessierte.

„Du warst sehr jung", erwiderte sie lediglich.

„Also, nicht zu der Zeit. Ich habe jetzt alles nachgelesen", versicherte er ihr. Seine Stimme war fest. Einige im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sich ihnen zugewandt und beobachteten den jungen Diggory nahezu unverhohlen. Zumindest diejenigen, die seinen Bruder gekannt hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass dein Bruder gestorben ist", sagte sie sehr leise. Diese Worte waren wohl ausschlaggebend, denn plötzlich kam Harry auf sie zu. Sie wusste nicht, ob der junge Diggory sie verstanden hatte, denn er reagierte nicht. Aber dann seufzte er.

„Ich kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern", gestand er leise ein. „Oh, ich bin übrigens Luke", erklärte er dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Hermine", wiederholte sie, denn er kannte sie wohl.

„Ich bin Harry", stellte ich Harry schließlich vor, und die anderen drängten sich so unauffällig wie möglich um die Couch, um den Jungen anzusehen.

„Ziemlich cool", sagte Lucas anerkennend.

„Was? Der Gemeinschaftsraum?", wollte Harry lächelnd wissen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Er deutete mit einem Kopfrucken in seine Richtung.

„Nein. Harry Potter ist hier auf der Schule. In meinem Haus", fuhr er fort. „Und du natürlich!", ergänzte er fast hastig an Hermine gewandt. „Und Ron Weasley", schloss er ehrfürchtig. Hermine begriff. Der Junge hatte viel gelesen, hatte sich wohl gut informiert, und das, obwohl er so jung war. Ron war sofort rot geworden.

„Ich weiß, er war in Hufflepuff, aber… ich wollte nicht nach Hufflepuff, als der Hut mich gefragt hat", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich wollte nach Gryffindor. Da, wo Harry Potter ist", schloss er fast rau.

Und die gute Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum war fort. Wie als wenn man das Feuer einer Kerze einfach ausgepustet hatte. Und Hermine sah es in Harrys Haltung. Harry war eigentlich schon lange kein Schüler mehr. Harry war so viel mehr. Sie alle hier waren schon so viel mehr. Alle Siebtklässler, die damals mitgekämpft hatten. Alle Schüler, die sich auf Harrys Seite geschlagen und sich in dieser einen verhängnisvollen Nacht geopfert hatten. Und sein Bruder war keine Ausnahme gewesen. Hermine wusste, der Junge suchte nach der Vergangenheit seines Bruders. Wieder spürte sie die Tränen. Sie würde es genauso machen. Und es war traurig. So viele waren gestorben. Und Hogwarts tat sein bestes, sich den Krieg nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen. Aber einfach war es nie. Und es würde auch nicht mehr einfach werden, überlegte sie kopfschüttelnd. Die Diggorys hatten jetzt nur noch einen Sohn. „Wie… war er so?", fragte Lucas plötzlich und riss sie wohl alle aus den tristen Gedanken.

Sie sahen ihn an. „Cedric?", sprach Harry den Namen schließlich aus. Der Junge nickte.

„Ich meine, hier, in der Schule. Ich weiß, er… war nicht unbeliebt", begann er jetzt achselzuckend. „Oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine versuchte, sich zu erinnern.

„Cedric war… beliebt, aber nie gemein zu andern. Er war hilfsbereit und gut. Und sehr klug. Und sehr mutig", fuhr Harry abwesend fort. Hermine erinnerte sich, dass damals begonnen hatte. Nach dem Turnier. Alles hatte nach dem Turnier angefangen. Danach war Harry losgezogen und hatte den Kampf begonnen. Eine Gänsehaut befiel sie als sie an die furchtbare Zeit zurückdachte.

„Er hat viel von dir gesprochen, deswegen dachte ich, du…" Er sprach nicht weiter, lächelte und zuckte die Achseln.

„Von mir?", wiederholte Harry lächelnd.

„Ja, und von Hermine." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte nie mit Cedric zu tun gehabt. Er war auch Vertrauensschüler gewesen, aber gesprochen hatte sie mit ihm so gut wie gar nicht. Lucas nickte wie selbstverständlich.

„Du… bist ein richtiger Held, oder?" Und Harry kam mit Ruhm genauso schlecht zurecht wie seit eh und je und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare.

„Alle, die mitgekämpft haben, sind Helden, Luke", erwiderte Harry schlicht. „Wir sind alle gleich."

„Außer die Slytherins?", wollte Lucas ernsthaft wissen, und Ron räusperte sich feierlich.

„Richtig. Die Slytherins sind alles blöde knallrümpfige Kröter-Köpfe!", rief er aus, und die Stimmung hob sich augenblicklich, während ihm die anderen johlend zustimmten. Hermine öffnete protestierend den Mund, denn so etwas konnte Ron als Schulsprecher unmöglich an jüngere Schüler weiter vermitteln, aber das Portraitloch schwang zur Seite und ersparte Hermine jede Antwort.

„So, es ist schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, aber es wird langsam Zeit, nicht wahr, Mr Weasley?", ergänzte McGonagall mit einem strengen Blick auf Ron, der die Krawatte um seine Stirn hastig wieder zu seinem Hals hinab zog.

„Äh… ja, Sir. Äh, Professor McGonagall, meine ich!", rutschte es ihm mit hochrotem Kopf heraus. Wartend verschränkte McGonagall die Arme vor der Brust, und Rons Mund öffnete sich eine Spur ratlos, ehe er den Rücken durchstreckte.

„Al…also ab ins Bett jetzt!", sagte er weniger überzeugt, und mit einem Grinsen setzten sich die Schüler in Bewegung.

„Sehr beeindruckend, Mr Weasley", erwiderte McGonagall mit erhobener Augenbraue. „Ich sehe einige von Ihnen morgen Früh", erklärte sie mit dunkler Mahnung. „Und Mr Weasley? Ich beobachte Sie", versprach sie mit Nachdruck, und Hermine hörte Ron wieder stöhnen. Neben ihr lachte Lucas.

„Es ist wirklich witzig hier", flüsterte er, verabschiedete sich leise von Hermine und flitzte mit den anderen Erstklässler Jungen in Stockwerk höher in den Schlafsaal. Hermine sann noch einige Sekunden ihren Gedanken nach, blickte dann wieder auf die Uhr und dankte McGonagall für ihren Auftritt.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum leerte sich missmutig und Ron wandte sich als letzter vom anderen Treppenaufgang zu ihr um. „Kommst du?", fragte er, aber sie schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Sie würde so eine alberne Kleinigkeit aus der Welt schaffen können. Sie hatte einen Krieg überlebt. Da sollte das doch ein Kinderspiel werden.

„Ich lösch eben noch das Feuer im Kamin. Es muss ja nicht umsonst brennen", erklärte sie überzeugend streng, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf, ehe er die Stufen empor schlurfte. Hinter den geschlossenen Türen hörte sie die Jungen immer noch lachen und flüstern. Alle würden morgen so müde sein, befürchtete sie stumm. Aber sie würde davon keine Ausnahme sein.

Sie hatte noch fünf Minuten Zeit.

Sie löschte mit dem Zauberstab jedes Licht und schlüpfte mit klopfendem Herzen lautlos aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf den dunklen, ausgestorbenen Flur.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

„Draco, sag mal, spinnst du?" Pansy stellte sich ihm in den Weg, Entschlossenheit im Blick. „Weißt du, dass es mich eine Stunde gekostet hat, die Leute in ihre Schlafsäle zu bekommen? Wenn du jetzt nicht wieder rein gehst, dann hören sie nie wieder auf mich!"

Pansy wirkte recht verzweifelt in ihrer neugewonnen autoritären Stellung. Und es war ihm recht egal.

„Pansy, entweder gehst du aus meinem Weg, oder ich fluche dich aus meinem Weg. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, deine Schulsprecher-Nummer kannst du dir sparen", drohte er knapp und schritt unbeirrt weiter. Fluchend wich sie zur Seite aus. Seine Laune lag an seinen Schmerzen. Teilweise zumindest. Teilweise….

„Draco, ich ziehe dir Punkte ab!", warnte sie ihn mit hoher Stimme und er schenkte ihr einen mitleidigen Blick.

„Wirklich? Ich zittere vor Angst", schloss er, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Er hörte sie noch hinter dem geschlossenen Portrait seinen Namen kreischen, bevor er zügig durch den dunklen Gang marschierte. So zügig es mit einem etwas hinkenden Bein eben ging. Die Schmerzen blockierten nahezu sein gesamtes linkes Bein! Die Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt, den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen, denn er konnte sich kaum davon abhalten, zu rennen. Aber das würde wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut ausgehen.

Er traf auf niemanden, abgesehen von den Geistern, die ihn zwar ansprachen, die er aber konsequent ignorierte. Er hatte keine Zeit für Maßregelungen. Er war selber auf dem Weg zu einer solchen. Mehr als das.

Lautlos erklomm er die Stufen und legte die Gänge zurück, bis er den Flur zur Bibliothek erreicht hatte. Das Schloss roch so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Viele Erinnerungen mischten sich mit seinen Gefühlen, aber eigentlich hatte er Magenschmerzen vor Zorn. Und er war froh, dass er sein Ziel gleich erreicht hatte, denn seine Seite schmerzte so sehr, dass er wohl kaum noch einen längeren Weg würde zurücklegen können.

Er hatte verpasst zu einem Heiler zu gehen, weil er in der letzten Woche damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seiner Mutter den Krieg zu erklären. Sie hatten sich abgesetzt! Einfach abgereist warten die elenden Verräter! Von seinem scheiß Vater hatte er nichts anderes erwartet, aber von seiner Mutter! Dass sie die Dreistigkeit besaß, abzuhauen! Dass Granger, das verdammte Schlammblut, die Dreistigkeit besaß absolut gar nichts zu unternehmen?! Was dachte sie, zum Teufel noch mal?! Gar nichts, war die einfach Antwort, die er sich mit Sicherheit geben konnte.

Er stöhnte unterdrückt, als er sich gegen die Wand sinken ließ, als er angekommen war. Die Bibliothek war verschlossen und fahles Mondlicht fiel auf den Gang vor ihn.

Er hielt sich seine schmerzende Seite und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte, ruhiger zu atmen, den Schmerz soweit es ging zu ignorieren und hasste all das hier!

Er hatte keine Lust hierauf!

Er fluchte unterdrückt, schnappte langsamer nach Luft und lehnte sich in gebeugter Stellung nach vorne, um den verdammten Schmerz irgendwie aufzufangen. Wenn er doch nur–

„Was hast du?", schreckte ihn ihre ruhige Stimme aus seinen Qualen und zornig schoss sein Kopf nach oben.

„Du bist verdammt noch mal zu spät", knurrte er, obwohl er selber noch keine Minute hier war.

„Der Gemeinschaftsraum war noch nicht leer", erklärte sie behutsam, was ihm scheiß egal war. Sie musterte ihn fast angeekelt, stellte er mit Verachtung fest. „Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte sie schon wieder, aber er ging darauf nicht ein.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?", begann er jetzt offen gehässig, stellte sich aufrechter hin und ignorierte seine pochende Seite. Ihr Blick nahm etwas Gehetztes im blassen Mondlicht an. „Vielleicht, dass du kein verdammtes Wort mit meiner scheiß Mutter gesprochen hast? Dass du gemütlich deine Ferien vor dich hin gelebt hast, in Seelenruhe? Hast du Porzellan ausgesucht? Dich für einen Nachnamen entschieden?", knurrte er so laut, dass die Portraits grummelnd erwachten.

„Malfoy-", begann sie abwehrend, aber er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„-fick dich, Granger!", sagte er jetzt kalt. „Wir hatten eine scheiß Abmachung! Oder irre ich mich? Ich stand auf deinem verdammten Schuppen, habe mit dir verdammte Worte gesprochen, oder habe ich mir das lediglich eingebildet, verdammte Elfenkacke, noch mal?", fuhr er sie so bitter an, dass sie vor ihm zurückwich.

„Malfoy", begann sie wieder, aber sein Zorn ließ sie erneut verstummen.

„-und ich will verdammt noch mal keine Ausreden von dir hören! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?", schnauzte er sie an, denn endlich konnte er seiner Panik, seinem Ärger Luft machen.

„Ich?! Ich kam überhaupt nicht in dein Haus! Ich konnte nichts tun! Sie wollte nicht mit mir sprechen! Ich habe gedacht, es hat sich erledigt!", schrie sie mit zitternder Stimme zurück und fuhr sich durch ihre lächerlichen Haare.

„_Erledigt_?", wiederholte er gefährlich leise, und er griff in seinen Umhang. „Sieht das für dich _erledigt_ aus?", knurrte er haltlos und drückte ihr einen Umschlag in die Hand. Es war ein Probeabzug, den ihm seine Schlange von Mutter gestern geschickt hatte. Sie hob den Blick misstrauisch zu seinen Augen, aber Zorn zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. „Soll ich es dir auch noch vorlesen, verflucht noch mal?", ergänzte er angriffslustig, aber Hermine zog die Karte aus dem Umschlag. Sie glänzte wie Elfenbein, und sie las die schwarzen Worte in anmutiger Kalligraphie als wären sie ein Todesfluch.

„Zur Hochzeit laden ein..?", flüsterte sie mit panischem Blick und sah ihn wieder an. „Was soll das heißen?" Sie wandte die Karte in den Händen „Da… da steht ein Datum!", entfuhr es ihr heiser.

„Ja, Granger. Natürlich steht da ein scheiß Datum! Auf Hochzeitseinladungen befindet sich verflucht noch mal immer ein scheiß verdammtes Datum!", kam es ihm herzlos über die Lippen. Sie schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf.

„Ich dachte sie… sie…" Ihre Stimme brach ab. Er verzog kurz den Mund, als der Schmerz in wieder daran erinnerte, dass er eine scheiß steile Felswand hinab gestürzt war.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm. „Dass sie es gut sein lässt? Dass das alles war?"

Und ja. Scheinbar hatte sie das tatsächlich gedacht, fiel ihm auf, als er ihrem entsetzten, verzweifelten Blick begegnete. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Seite, um durch den Druck den Schmerz zu lindern. Scheiße. Er hätte nicht so schnell laufen sollen, ging ihm auf. Wieder musterte sie ihn und ein wenig ihrer Verzweiflung wandelte sich in Skepsis.

„Was ist mit deiner Seite?", wollte sie wieder wissen.

„Geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, oder?", erwiderte er ungehalten.

„Malfoy-"

„-wirklich? Möchtest du jetzt gerade über meine Gesundheit reden oder möchtest du dein angeblich so schlaues Gryffindorgehirn nicht vielleicht lieber anstrengen und eine Lösung für diesen gottverdammten Witz finden?"

„Ich… ich werde ihr schreiben", begann sie und raufte sich die Haare. „Ich… werde ihr sagen, es war ein Missverständnis, und…" Granger schüttelte wieder ratlos den Kopf. „Oh Gott…", flüsterte sie.

Draco atmete gereizt aus. „Ich hoffe ernsthaft, du hast besseres auf Lager als das. Hast du die Adresse?", fragte er mit verzogenem Mund, denn er musste sich wieder an die scheiß Wand lehnen. Er schloss die Augen und spürte wie sie näher kam. „Vergiss es, Granger", knurrte er. „Rühr mich an, und ich verfluche dich noch heute Abend!"

„Vielleicht solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen, Malfoy", riet sie ihm jetzt distanziert, ohne auf seine Drohungen einzugehen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich um deine scheiß Angelegenheiten kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass dieser Weltuntergang nicht eintritt?", erwiderte er schroff. Oh, wehe, wenn sie anfing zu heulen! Er würde sie auf der Stelle mit dem Klammerfluch belegen und abhauen!

„Ich hoffe, du stirbst nicht hier auf dem Flur. Obwohl das natürlich das ganze Problem erheblich erleichtern würde", sagte sie plötzlich, genauso kalt wie er. Er öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Vielen Dank für die Fürsorge", entgegnete er lakonisch. „Ich komme bestens alleine zurecht, _Schlammblut_", fuhr er sie schließlich an, denn es tat verdammt gut, seine Wut und seine scheiß Panik an ihr auszulassen. „Oh, sieh mich nicht an, als-" Aber er unterbrach sich abrupt.

Beide lauschten in die Stille. Aber sie war nicht mehr so still.

„-es könnte gut sein, dass sie aufsteigen werden. Die dritte Liga haben sie auch hinter sich gelassen", hörte er Professor Flitwick plappern. „Sogar ohne große Anstrengungen, denn-"

„-Filius, ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse an lokalen Quidditch Teams und ihren Aufstiegschancen", erwiderte Snape gereizt. Dracos Blick traf Grangers, und sie wirkte genauso überfordert. Ehe Dracos Gehirn überhaupt etwas Sinnvolles tun konnte, wie den Impuls zu senden, den Zauberstab zu heben und eine Desillusionierung auszusprechen, bogen die beiden Zauberer um die Kurve.

Er und Granger hoben ertappt die Blicke, und er blinzelte in das grelle Zauberstablicht, was ihm ins Gesicht leuchtete.

„Na nu? Es herrscht doch längst Ausgehverbot", sagte Professor Flitwick vollkommen überfordert.

„Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger", übernahm Snape, und nicht ohne Unglauben in der gereizten Stimme. „Warum sind Sie nicht in Ihren Schlafsälen um diese Zeit?"

Snape räumte ihnen also ein, sich zu erklären? Eher würde Draco in einen Sprint ausbrechen, als zu erklären, weshalb er sich hier mit dem Schlammblut traf. Auch Granger schwieg betroffen, ging ihm auf. Sie hatte den Blick schuldbewusst gesenkt. Oh, sie konnte sich auch schuldig fühlen! Jetzt sah sie langsam auf.

„Sir, Malfoy hat Schmerzen, ich glaube, er muss in den Krankenflügel!"

Diese unglaubliche Petze!

Draco konnte es nicht fassen! So sah er sie auch an, aber das feige Miststück wich seinem Blick tatsächlich aus. Oh, er würde sie gerne-

„Draco? Was haben Sie? Was ist los?", wollte sein Hauslehrer durchaus ungeduldig wissen und hielt den Zauberstab noch höher, um ihn näher anzusehen. Ja, sein Pate hatte ihm eine scheiß Geburtstagskarte geschickt. Mit der nachträglichen Drohung, würde er nicht seine Fächerkombination endlich angeben, würde er von Hogwarts aus rein disziplinären Gründen eine Woche suspendiert werden.

„Gar nichts, Sir", brachte Draco unwillig über die Lippen und nicht, ohne ihr einen zornigen Blick zuzuschießen.

„Was ist mit Ihrer Seite?", fragte Snape sofort, und hastig ließ Draco die Hand sinken, die er vergessen gegen den Schmerz gepresst hatte. „Lassen Sie mich sehen." Snape kam umstandslos näher, und Draco wich erschrocken zurück. Seit wann überwand Snape einfach so jegliche Hemmschwellen? Das war Draco von ihm nicht gewöhnt.

„Sir, es ist nichts!", wiederholte Draco gestresst.

Ein lauter Knall erschütterte den Flur.

**_„_****_Alle Schüler aus den Betten, Peeves verbreitet Angst und Schrecken!"_**

Der Geist grölte durch den gesamten unteren Flur, und Draco war noch nie so dankbar, den ranzigen Geist zu hören.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!", knurrte Snape ungehalten. „Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Slytherin!", sagte Snape und Draco hörte Granger vor Entrüstung aufkeuchen. „Miss Granger, bringen Sie Mr Malfoy zum Krankenflügel. Ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten dort. Draco, ich erwarte Sie dort!", setzte er noch ein extra Drohung hinzu, die Draco mehr als Punkteabzug versprach. „Filius, kommen Sie! Diesmal fliegt dieser verdammte Peeves von Hogwarts, und wenn ich ihn selber an seinem Kettenhemd aus dem Fenster werfen muss!", donnerte Snape zornig und Flitwick stolperte stotternd hinter Snape her, der mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke verschwand.

Sie waren wieder alleine auf dem Gang.

„Weißt du", begann er mit gefährlicher Ruhe, die sie zu spüren schien und zurückwich, „ich habe mich noch nicht ausreichend dafür bedankt, dass du die letzten Wochen in meinem Leben aufgetaucht bist, oder Granger?", knurrte er kalt, und ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet.

„Was sollte ich sonst tun? Wolltest du Snape die Einladung zeigen? Wolltest du ihn etwa auch noch einladen? Ich denke, ich habe uns mächtig viel Ärger erspart!", fuhr sie ihn tatsächlich an.

„Nein. Ich denke, Peeves hat unseren Ärger lediglich aufgeschoben. Und jetzt kann ich – dank dir – meine Nacht im scheiß Krankenflügel verbringen, weil mich Snape sonst an den Ohren aus meinem Bett schleifen wird, ehe er meinem scheiß Arschloch von Vater einen Brief nach Hause schickt!", schrie er wieder außer sich und lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Wand. Langsam wurde ihm tatsächlich schwindelig.

„Du solltest nicht so über deinen Vater reden!", wagte sie tatsächlich zu sagen und klang auch noch ernst dabei.

„Granger, halt deinen verdammten Mund!", brachte er gepresst hervor. Er erinnerte sich wieder lebhaft daran, wie sie ihn in seinen verdammten Pool geworfen hatte. Miststück.

Krankenflügel klang plötzlich gar nicht mehr nach einer so grauenhaften Idee. Er stieß sich ächzend von der Wand ab und ließ sie stehen. Er ging humpelnd den Flur zurück und kochte innerlich. All das spielte sich bereits unschön vor seinen Augen ab. Es würde öffentlich und unangenehm werden, wenn sie dieses Problem nicht schleunigst lösen würden. Das wollte er nicht, und er wusste, dass wollte sie garantiert nicht.

„Malfoy!" Sie hatte ihn eingeholt.

„Granger, ich schaffe den Weg alleine", informierte er sie gepresst. „Ich möchte, dass du meiner Mutter schreibst, hast du verstanden? Und ich möchte, dass du eindeutig erklärst, dass sie eine verrückte Schlampe ist", sagte er, damit sie es nicht vergessen würde. Granger lief neben ihm.

„Wieso redest du so über sie?", fragte sie plötzlich, beinahe verletzt. Er hielt abrupt inne, die Hand auf seine Seite gepresst. Er fixierte sie genau. Dann schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf.

„Du magst meine Eltern", stellte er fast ungläubig fest. „Ich weiß nicht, warum, oder wie viel Gold sie dir versprochen haben, aber du solltest-"

„-deine Eltern waren nichts als nett zu mir!", widersprach sie zornig.

„Lucius und Narzissa sind _nicht_ nett! Sie waren verdammt noch mal Todesser, Granger! Du weißt vielleicht noch, was das ist?!", schrie er sie an, so dass sie zusammen zuckte. „Sie hätten dich vor drei Jahren mit den Hauselfen auf einem Scheiterhaufen im Garten von Malfoy Manor verbrannt! Ohne jedes bisschen Reue!", fuhr er heiser fort. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn, starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, als wäre er wahnsinnig. „Sie haben dich mit _mir_ verlobt!", schrie er außer sich und musste wieder die Augen schließen. „Salazar, verflucht", ergänzte er rau. „Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?", entfuhr es ihm ernsthaft erschöpft.

„Hör auf, mich zu beleidigen! Ich bin sicher, sie haben es gut gemeint!", verteidigte sie seine verrückten Eltern. Er öffnete die Augen wieder. Es war, als hätte sie ihm nicht zugehört!

„Wieso zeigst du Verständnis für das Verhalten komplett Verrückter?!", entfuhr es ihm.

„Beweg dich endlich, ich möchte ins Bett", erwiderte sie stattdessen und zornig starrte er sie an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und humpelte weiter. „Malfoy, ich werde es aufklären, und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung", ergänzte sie nicht minder erschöpft, aber er hatte gerade keine Lust, sich von ihr beschwichtigen zu lassen.

„Ja? So wie letztes Mal?"

„Tu nicht so, als ob wir so etwas ständig machen würden!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Oh tut mir leid, Granger, aber ich tue nicht nur so!"

Der Weg kam ihm endlos vor, und er hasste sie nur noch mehr. Das hässliche, dumme und vollkommen beschränkte Schlammblut neben sich!

Es kam ihm vor, als wäre die halbe Nacht vorbei, als sie endlich – endlich! – vor dem Krankenflügel ankamen. Sie schien zu tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, als zu begreifen, dass sie umdrehen und gehen konnte. Das Licht brannte im Innern, und Madame Pomfrey kam nahezu sofort zu den Türen, als er eingetreten war, das dumme Schlammblut noch immer im Schlepptau.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", wollte sie überrascht wissen, schien seinen Namen nicht zu ordnen zu können und betrachtete dann Granger. „Ich hoffe, Sie kommen nicht für einen Verhütungstrank?", erkundigte sie sich strenger, und Draco begriff eine Sekunde lang nicht, lachte dann aber freudlos auf.

„Da würde ich ihn mir eher abfluchen", murmelte er angewidert und erntete Grangers entnervten Blick.

„Was?", fragte Madame Pomfrey lauter, aber er unterband diesen Unsinn.

„Ich denke, ich habe ein Paar gebrochene Rippen. Granger hat mich verflucht", ergänzte er, und Madame Pomfreys Mund öffnete sich verurteilend.

„Das… das ist überhaupt nicht war! Ich habe-"

„Zeigen Sie her", kürzte Madame Pomfrey das Gespräch ungeduldig ab und führte ihn zum nächsten Krankenbett. Draco wurde mit roher krankenschwesterlicher Gewalt hingesetzt, während Madame Pomfrey mit dem Zauberstab sein Hemd vom Körper hexte. Am liebsten wäre er zurück auf die Matratze gefallen, aber er sah gerade noch Grangers schockierten Blick.

„Oh!", entfuhr es dem Schlammblut tatsächlich, während Madame Pomfrey einen weiteren Zauber sprach.

Die Krankenschwester sagte gar nichts mehr, aber Draco bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln den sehr ernsten Blick. Er spürte brennende Kälte an seiner Seite und keuchte auf. Er hatte den kühlen Schweiß auf seiner Stirn längst bemerkt gehabt. Längst waren ihm die Fiebersymptome bekannt vorgekommen, aber er hatte sie nicht zuordnen können.

„Sie haben Ihre Verletzung eitern lassen, Mr Malfoy." Scheinbar kannte die Krankenschwester doch seinen Namen. Aber er hatte hier dank Potter auch schon oft genug gelegen, um eigentlich eine verdammte Suite zu bekommen. Und er hätte sie gerne informiert, dass Blaise seine Verletzung hatte eitern lassen. „Was ist hier passiert?", fuhr Madame Pomfrey fort, als plötzlich ihr heißer Zauberstab einen Riss in seine Haut brannte.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er ungeniert, ehe er zischend die Luft einsog. „Betrunkene Heilung", erklärte er knapp, denn es kam ihm wie ein Folter-Verhör vor, bei dem er besser die Wahrheit sagte.

„Diese Wunde eitert seit bestimmt zwei Wochen! Sie werden ja wohl gemerkt haben, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?" Er hatte Schmerzen und jetzt bekam er auch noch Ärger dafür? Wie ungerecht war diese Welt eigentlich. „Ich muss wissen, was vorgefallen ist. Bei einem Fluch kann der Schaden auch noch-"

„-kein Fluch", verneinte er sofort. Er wollte, dass Granger endlich abhaute, anstatt hier sinnlos rumzustehen, und ihn anzustarren.

„Dann was?" Madame Pomfrey wirkte auch in keiner besonders guten Stimmung.

„Mein Vater hat mich geschlagen", erwiderte er stöhnend.

„Mr Malfoy!", ermahnte ihn Madame Pomfrey am Ende jeder Geduld, als wäre es vollkommen offensichtlich, dass er log. Dabei hatte ihn sein Vater erst vor einer Woche wegen dem verdammten Schlammblut geschlagen! Aber ihm glaubte ja niemand mehr!

„Merlin, verflucht, ich bin gestürzt", räumte er endlich ein, als sie erneut den heißen Zauberstab in seinen Körper presste. „Sie könnten professionell als Henker- und Foltermeister für meinen Vater arbeiten, wissen Sie?", ergänzte er keuchend, während sie einen weiteren Zauber vollführte, der ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen raubte.

„Solange Sie noch Scherze machen können, ist es noch nicht zu ernst", erwiderte sie lediglich. Draco hatte keinen Scherz gemacht. Er meinte es bluternst. „Was meinen Sie damit, Sie sind gestürzt? Von einem Besen?"

Da der Fallschirmzauber – den er nicht hatte vollführen können – illegal war, war diese Ausrede zwar ungleich peinlicher, aber glaubhafter.

„Ja", knurrte er widerwillig.

„Keine weitere Einwirkung?", fragte sie, während sie endlich mit ihrer mörderischen Tortur fertig wurde und ihm einen Verband umhexte. Was dachte sie? Dass er stürzte und sich danach zum Spaß noch duelliert hatte?!

„N..nein", erwiderte er endlich erschöpft, und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

„Ich habe die Wunde wieder geöffnet, gesäubert und einen Beruhigungszauber direkt in ihre Blutbahn geführt. Er wird sofort Wirkung zeigen, und soweit Miss Granger Sie nicht zu ihrem Schlafsaal tragen möchte, schlage ich vor, Sie bleiben hier." Es war nicht wirklich ein Vorschlag, der verhandelbar war, stellte er fest. Außerdem überkam ihn die Müdigkeit nahezu augenblicklich. Seine Seite brannte wie Dämonsfeuer, und er musste sich mit beiden Händen auf der Matratze abstützen, um nicht gleich ohnmächtig zu werden.

Madame Pomfrey hatte sich mit sehr schnellen Schritten vom Bett entfernt.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen", hörte er Grangers Stimme, und unwillige Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Du solltest endlich… abhauen", brachte er erschöpft über die Lippen und sah sie zweimal, als er den Blick träge hob.

„Das… ist auf deinem Geburtstag passiert?", vermutete sie schließlich, und er sah sie an, zu müde, um zu antworten.

„Hm. Fick dich, Granger", schaffte er noch zu sagen, ehe sie ihn tatsächlich mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten auf die Matratze presste. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass er wirklich beschissen aussehen musste, wenn sie tatsächlich solche Längen ging. „Fass mich… nicht… an…", murmelte er halbherzig, und sie stöhnte auf.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", informierte sie ihn ruhiger. „Du solltest-"

Aber sie unterbrach sich. Ein Schatten fiel über ihn.

„Spricht man so mit seinem Verlobten, Granger?", glitt es ihm schlaftrunken über die Lippen, aber er hoffte, noch bösartig zu klingen, und er verzog den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, wie er zumindest dachte.

„Was ist passiert?"

Der Schatten war Snape. Draco lächelte schief zu ihm empor. „Sie… sind leise wie eine Fledermaus!", lallte er jetzt. Oder hatte er es nur denken wollen? Er wusste es nicht mehr genau.

„Er ist vollkommen hinüber!", versicherte Grangers Stimme etwas hysterischer.

„Weißt du was?", mischte er sich lauter ein, aber Granger schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Au!", beschwerte er sich. „Ich denke, dass du ein Schlammblut bist… ist ihr vollkommen egal! Unfassbar!", murmelte er sauer, während sie ihr Gesicht in der Hand verbarg und stöhnte. „Wenn du nur mit Lucius geschlafen hättest, dann-"

„-Malfoy, bei Merlin, halt deinen Mund!", knurrte sie außer sich und schlug ihn erneut gegen den Oberarm.

„Mr Malfoy, Sie sollten schlafen. Jetzt", sagte Snape knapp.

„Nacht, Snape", lallte er grinsend, als hätte Snape plötzlich einen mächtigen Zauber gesprochen, der ihn nahezu sofort das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ. „Nacht, Mrs Malfoy", ergänzte er und musste fast lachen, schlief aber bereits ein.

Sie hatte die Hände vor ihrem Gesicht aneinander gelehnt und bedeckte Mund und Nase, während sie auf den bewusstlosen Malfoy starrte, der auf der Matratze lag. Sein Gesicht hatte den harten Ausdruck verloren, den er immer vor sich her trug, wie einen Schutzschild.

Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Was er gerade gesagt hatte! Was er von sich gegeben hatte, während Snape daneben stand! Snape! Der immer noch neben ihr stand. Langsam hob sich ihr Blick, aber sie ließ die Hände nicht sinken. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie.

Madame Pomfrey kam zurück.

„Er sagte, er wäre gestürzt", begann die rundliche Krankenschwester zu wispern. „Es wurde eine Heilung durchgeführt, aber nur halbherzig. Er läuft seit zwei Wochen mit gebrochenem Rippenkäfig durch die Gegend", beschwerte sie sich leise. „Die Magenwand scheint punktiert, daher die Blaufärbung der Haut", erläuterte sie, während Hermine plötzlich schlecht wurde. Immer noch hielt sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

„Muss er ins Mungo?", wollte Snape direkt wissen.

„Werden wir morgen sehen", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey mit einem ernsten Blick auf ihn. „Die Blutvergiftung sollte abklingen, bezüglich der Magendecke habe ich einen Stich- Und Stillzauber angewandt. Das Resultat sollte ebenfalls morgen erkennbar sein." Snape nickte nachdenklich. Die Worte gingen an Hermine in stillem Entsetzen vorüber.

„Wo ist das passiert?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Auf seinem Geburtstag", flüsterte Hermine, ohne gefragt worden zu sein. Snape fixierte jetzt sie.

„Waren Sie dabei?"

„Ich?" Ihre Hände sanken perplex. „Nein. Ich… nein!", widersprach sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber ich hatte es schon letzte Woche bemerkt, als er mich-" Sie unterbrach sich hastig. Sie hatte ohnehin genug gesagt. Malfoy hatte ohnehin genug gesagt!

„Ich nehme an, seine Eltern wissen nichts davon?" Snape rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Die dunklen Augen ruhten immer noch auf Malfoy.

„Nein. Seine Eltern waren in-" Sie unterbrach sich wieder ertappt und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„-in Urlaub?", schloss Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn, und sie hob den Blick mit heißen Schuldgefühlen. „Lassen wir es für heute Abend gut sein", schloss er schließlich, aber sein Blick sagte er, dass sie seine Neugierde geweckt hatte. Sie schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

„Poppy, mein Patensohn wird sich gesund schlafen. Ihre Heilungen haben bisher immer ausgereicht und uns vor unzähligen Mungo-Aufenthalten bewahrt", wandte er sich an Madame Pomfrey. Diese nickte nur.

„Miss Granger, sollten Sie sonst noch irgendetwas zu dieser Sache beitragen können, suchen Sie mich auf." Sie nickte, obwohl sie nicht zugehört hatte. Malfoy war Snapes Patensohn? Was zur Hölle? Und, oh großer Gott! „Sie finden den Weg?", ergänzte Snape einen Hauch ungeduldiger, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex. Dann nickte sie hastig.

Ihr Blick fiel noch einmal auf Malfoy, dem Madame Pomfrey zwischenzeitlich einen Schlafanzug des Krankenflügels angehext hatte. Hermine kannte diese, denn Harry hatte sie monatlich tragen müssen, so oft hatte er hier schon liegen müssen. Er hatte Scherze darüber gemacht, sich solche Schlafanzüge auch privat zuzulegen. Wirre Gedanken schlichen sich in ihren übermüdeten Verstand.

Malfoys Wunde hatte gefährlich ausgesehen. Dunkelrot, geschwollen und vereitert. Riesig hatte sie sich über seine linke Seite gezogen, mit einer blauen giftigen Ader, die bereits in die Höhe gewandert war. Wie hatte er zwei Wochen so leben können? Es mussten schlimme Schmerzen gewesen sein! Wieso hatte er nichts dagegen getan? Wieso hatten seine Eltern so etwas nicht bemerkt?

Wut kochte plötzlich in ihr hoch.

Sein Atem ging schwer, während Madame Pomfrey die Decke über ihn breitete.

Hermine gab sich einen dringend notwendigen Ruck und setzte sich in Bewegung. Gerne wollte sie Snape noch versichern, dass sie natürlich nicht mit ihm verlobt war, aber Hermine war sich sicher, jedes weitere unüberlegte Wort aus ihrem Mund, würde diese ganze Sache noch viel schlimmer machen!

Sie spürte Snapes Blick im Nacken, aber sie sagte nichts mehr, wandte sich nicht mehr und rannte praktisch zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ihr erster Abend in Hogwarts. Und es war ein furchtbarer Abend gewesen!

Sie schlich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war weit nach zwölf, als sie auf leisen Sohlen endlich in ihren Schlafsaal schlich und sich lautlos in ihr Bett legte.

Allerdings lag sie noch lange wach und starrte an die Decke. Starrte und dachte nach. Sie hatte Angst. Und sie war wütend. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie sie in seinem Bett aufgewacht war. Sie hatte es fast wieder vergessen.

Sie hoffte, Snape bekam keine Einladung. Sie überlegte es dumpf, aber fast augenblicklich saß sie gerade im Bett. Sie hatte die Einladung in ihre Rocktasche gestopft, nachdem Snape und Flitwick um die Ecke gebogen waren. Sie griff leise rüber zu ihrem Ankleidestuhl. Merlin sei Dank! Die Einladung war noch da. Verknickt und etwas mitgenommen, aber immerhin war sie noch da! Sie versteckte sie sicher unter ihrem Kopfkissen.

Denn das hier sollte wirklich niemand – _absolut niemand!_ – sehen. Niemals!


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Sanft wurde sie an der Schulter gezogen. Sie wollte nicht zur Arbeit. Es war doch ohnehin nur ein Ministeriumspraktikum. Sie machte ein unverständliches Geräusch.

„Hermine", vernahm sie Ginnys ruhige Stimme. „Wenn du jetzt nicht aufstehst, kannst du das Frühstück vergessen", ermahnte Ginny sie.

„Frühstück?", murmelte Hermine schlaftrunken, und ihr Kopf tauchte aus dem Kissen auf. Sie blinzelte. Das war nicht ihr Zimmer….-

Sie blinzelte noch einmal, und endlich kam die erlösende Erinnerung. Hogwarts! Sie war… in Hogwarts. Ihr letztes Jahr hatte begonnen. Sie hatte erst um halb zwei Schlaf gefunden. Sie war gestern Nacht mit Malfoy unterwegs gewesen, hatte ihn in den Krankenflügel geschafft, und… sie war zurzeit mit ihm verlobt.

Blank starrte sie vor sich gegen die Wand, bis Ginny mit der Hand vor ihren Augen wedelte.

„Hermine? Erde an Hermine?" Wieder zuckte Hermine zusammen. Oh Gott, was für ein furchtbarer Start. „Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber du siehst wirklich richtig müde aus", fuhr Ginny grinsend fort. Hermine schwang sich aus dem Bett.

„Danke, Ginny", erklärte sie, so würdevoll es mit einem Waschbär auf dem Kopf eben ging – denn so sahen ihre Haare gerade aus, stellte sie mit entsetztem Blick in den Spiegel fest.

Hastig lief sie ins Bad. Der Spiegel dort war noch beschlagen, und scheinbar hatten alle Mädchen schon geduscht. Sie war wirklich spät dran! Sie erledigte schnell eine Katzenwäsche inklusive Zähneputzen, während sie anschließend den Zauberstab an ihre Haare anlegte.

Zwar waren Zauberstab-Frisuren nicht von Dauer, aber bis mittags sollte der Mopp auf ihrem Kopf dann nicht zurückkehren. Sie hasste ihre Haare! So viel stand fest.

Sie lief aus dem Bad wieder zurück zu ihrem Schrankkoffer und zerrte sich eine frische Bluse hervor, glättete sie ebenfalls mit dem Zauberstab und stieg hastig in den Rest ihrer Sachen. Niemand war mehr im Schlafsaal also konnte sie sich relativ ungestört umziehen.

Die Tasche schwang sie über die Schulter.

Als sie in Windeseile die Schnürschuhe gebunden hatte, hastete sie zur Tür, nur um sich im Türrahmen selber aufzuhalten. Die Karte! Auf gar keinen Fall die Einladung vergessen! Wer wusste schon, welchem Elf sie beim Putzen in die Hände fallen würde – und dann hätte sie noch mehr zu erklären. Sie stopfte sie in ihre Schultasche und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Unten herrschte helles Chaos. Alles ging ziemlich schnell. Ron hatte immerhin noch seinen Schlafanzug an, während er sich bereits heiser geschrien hatte.

„Nein! Einer nach dem anderen, Merlin noch mal!", rief er zornig aus, während drei Erstklässler eine Wasserschlacht in ihrem Badezimmer angefangen hatten. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie Percy es geschafft hat!", wandte er sich an sie, als sie ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln zuwarf. „Hältst du einen Platz für mich frei?", ergänzte er, als sie mit Harry und Ginny losging. Sie nickte ihm zu.

„Du schaffst das! Ich glaube fest an dich, Ronald!", rief sie gähnend und war tatsächlich zum ersten Mal froh, sich nicht mit Schulsprecheraufgaben rumärgern zu müssen.

Draußen auf dem Korridor hörte sie Ron noch einmal zornig brüllen, ehe endlich Ruhe im Badezimmer der Erstklässler einkehrte. Hermine liebäugelte bereits mit der Idee, heute Abend ein schönes heißes Bad im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu nehmen. Und vielleicht hatte sie sogar Glück und keiner wäre im Plan eingetragen, denn es war ja noch Sommer. Und die meisten schwammen dann im See. Aber sie hatte nicht viel übrig für den schmutzigen See.

In der Halle war das Geplauder so laut, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen konnte. Die Erstklässler übertönten alle anderen Gespräche. Sie waren so aufgeregt, heute zum ersten Mal ihre Zauberstäbe benutzen zu dürfen, dass sie von nichts anderem mehr sprachen. Am Gryffindortisch gab Harry ein paar Tricks zum Besten, und ließ sogar seinen Hirsch durch die Halle galoppieren, bis Dumbledore sich mahnend über das Chaos erhob und sich eindeutig räusperte.

Dann trat ein wenig mehr Ruhe ein. Allerdings nur bis Hermine die Hälfte ihres Tees getrunken hatte, und die Post eintraf. Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und erntete Ginnys amüsierten Blick.

„Bist du nicht auch um elf ins Bett gegangen, Hermine?", fragte sie jetzt kopfschüttelnd. „Dass du schon so alt bist und so viel Schlaf brauchst – macht dir das keine Sorgen?" Hermine schenkte Ginny ein säuerliches Lächeln.

„Warte ab, bis du in mein Alter kommst", erwiderte Hermine nur. Sie spähte nach oben. Die Eulen kreisten kreischend über ihren Köpfen, und sie steckte sich demonstrativ die Finger in die Ohren. War es immer so laut und wild in Hogwarts gewesen, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich und vermisste fast das höfliche, ruhige Ministerium.

Sie entdeckte sehr lange Pakete von einigen übereifrigen Eltern, die sich wohl nicht nehmen ließen, ihren Kindern Geschenke zu schicken. Dann wiederum bekamen einige Zweitklässler bereits Rennbesen geschenkt, nach denen sich Harry und Ginny die Köpfe verrenkten.

Mit einer weiteren Masse an Gryffindorerstklässler kam Ron in die Halle geschlurft, mittlerweile in seiner Uniform. Allerdings immer noch ungekämmt. Er sah ziemlich wild aus, und Hermine musste tatsächlich lächeln. Es gefiel ihr, wie sich Ron um die Kleinen kümmerte. Einige Mädchen himmelten ihn bereits an, und zwei hatte er an der Hand. Sie zogen ihn praktisch mit sich, und Hermine versteckte ihr Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand.

„Oh Merlin, was für ein Biest!", rief Seamus begeistert aus, als ein Greifvogel direkt den Grydffindortisch ansteuerte. Hermine hob den Blick und schluckte hastig den Tee runter, den sie gerade noch im Mund hatte. Dann sprang sie praktisch von der Bank zurück, als der Greifvogel das riesige Paket direkt vor sie fallen ließ. Tee und Kaffee schwappten aus den übrigen Bechern, tränkte einige Schüler, die sich lautstark beschwerten, und Hermine betrachtete mit großen Augen das riesige rechteckige Paket, was ihre halbe Körpergröße maß – wenn nicht mehr!

Der Greifvogel legte sich in der Luft mit einem Falken an, aber der Kampf war schnell entschieden, als McGonagall einen zornigen Funkenstoß in die Luft schickte, um die Vögel zu trennen. Der gesamte Gryffindortisch starrte nun neugierig auf das Paket.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Mum dir einen Rennbesen geschickt hat", mutmaßte Ron, der sich relativ gelassen den übergossenen Tee mit einer Serviette vom Hemd zu tupfen versuchte.

„Oh entschuldige, Ron!", rief Hermine sofort bei seinem Anblick, aber er winkte lediglich ab.

„Heute ist mir alles egal", sagte er nur. „Also? Was ist es?", wollte er wissen, aber Hermine zückte mit spitzen Fingern erst einmal die Karte unter dem Paketband hervor.

Ihr Name stand dort in schöner geschwungener Schrift.

„Von wem ist es?", wollte Ginny nun auch wissen. Sie zog die schmale Karte aus dem Couvert. Nur zwei Worte standen im Innern:

_Zur Anprobe._

Und sie schluckte.

Großer Gott, bitte nicht! Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Viel zu schnell für sieben Uhr morgens. Ihr Blick fiel nahezu automatisch auf den Slytherintisch, aber er war nicht dort. Nein! Dieser Albtraum konnte nicht einfach weiter gehen!

Dafür, dass sie kaum geschlafen hatte, schaltete sie ihrer Meinung nach ziemlich schnell.

„Ich werde das hochbringen", erklärte sie nur, während sie sich ihre Schultasche wieder über die Schulter schwang.

„Weißt du, was es ist?", wiederholte Ginny.

„Ja, ich… meine Mum sollte mir ein Kleid schicken. Für… den Weihnachtsball", erklärte Hermine eilig.

„Der ist in vier Monaten", erwiderte Ginny gedehnt.

„Ja, ich… dachte… man kann nicht früh genug eins haben, richtig?", wich sie Ginnys Worten aus. „Ich bringe es hoch", schloss sie hastig.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", wollte Ginny langsam wissen, aber Hermine schüttelte hastig den Kopf, wuchtete das Paket quer vor ihre Brust und ging rückwärst aus der Halle, während sie noch ihre Schultasche auf der Schulter balancieren musste.

„Nein! Nein, absolut nicht! Alles unter Kontrolle. Ich sehe euch bei McGonagall!", rief sie Harry und Ron noch zu, ehe sie ächzend aus der Halle verschwand.

Sie rannte fast die Treppen hoch. Aber nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Denn wenn es das war, was sie dachte, was es war, dann wollte sie auf keinen Falle, dass es irgendeine der Mädchen zufällig fand, wenn sie es unter ihr Bett verfrachtete – oder in Ginnys Fall: dass sie es mit Absicht fand!

Der Raum der Wünsche lag, wo sie ihn immer noch vermutete. Im siebten Stock, gegenüber dem Portrait von Barnabas, dem Bekloppten. Sie war vollkommen fertig, nachdem sie dreimal nach links und dreimal nach rechts gegangen war. Gut, dass niemand auf den Gängen war, aber hier oben um diese Zeit konnte sie wohl damit rechnen alleine zu sein.

Der Raum schmolz aus der Wand hervor und öffnete sich.

Es war ein leeres Zimmer. Der alte Raum der Wünsche war im Dämonsfeuer verbrannt, mit all seinen Geheimnissen. Jetzt hatte sie einen ganz privaten Raum zur Verfügung.

Sie legte das Paket in die Mitte und riss das Packpapier vom Karton. Es war ein weißer Karton, und sie öffnete den Deckel fast vorsichtig, als könne er bei raschen Bewegungen womöglich auch noch explodieren.

Aber nichts geschah. Sie legte den Deckel neben sich auf den Boden und schlug mit spitzen Fingern das Seidenpapier zurück.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich verzweifelt.

Ach du großer Hippogreif!

Im Innern des Kartons lag, was ihre Albträume befürchtet hatten: Ein weißes Hochzeitskleid. Mit Schleier. Sie holte es nicht aus dem Karton. Was dachte sich Narzissa eigentlich? Zornig stopfte sie die Karte zwischen die Schichten an Seide des Kleides, zusammen mit der Einladung in ihrem Rock. Sie bräuchte demnächst ein besseres Versteck, aber für den Moment sollte es ausreichen. Sie klappte den Deckel wieder auf den Karton, ließ ihn einfach in der Mitte des Raumes, denn, egal, wo sie ihn verstecken würde, als einziges Objekt im Raum, wäre er immer noch wunderbar zu finden. Darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen. Vielleicht könnte sie alles im See versenken?

Sie verließ den Raum eilig und machte sich daran die Treppen wieder runter zu laufen. Es war viertel nach sieben, und sie hatte noch etwas Zeit. Die Adresse der Malfoys hatte sie im Kopf. Sie würde noch vor der ersten Stunde einen Brief an Narzissa schreiben, nach dem sie unmöglich noch weiter annehmen würde, Hermine wäre bereit, ihren Sohn zu heiraten!

Die Flure lagen nahezu leer vor ihr. Vereinzelt traf sie auf Ravencalws, die noch ihre Schultaschen holen mussten. Sie wurde begrüßt, in zwei kurze Gespräche verwickelt, aber dann lag ihr Weg frei. Immerhin wollte Schülerinnen sie begrüßen, erkannten sie und hielten sie für toll. Das war immerhin etwas, überlegte sie gehetzt, als sie draußen über die Wiesen zur Eulerei marschierte. Dort war sie auch nicht allein, als sie keuchend die Steinstufen erklommen hatte. Einige Erstklässler verschickten bereits Eulen, einige Mädchen hatten Tränen auf den Wangen.

Hermine wollte sich erkundigen, ob alles in Ordnung war, aber eilig packten die Mädchen ihre Taschen und verschwanden ängstlich. Sie nahm an, es handelte sich um eine schwere Form von Heimweh.

Die Eulen bewegten sich über ihrem Kopf auf den Stangen, und sie wich dem Eulenmist auf dem Boden geschickt aus. Jahrelanges Training…. Sie setzte sich auf eine Steinbank und zog Pergament und Feder hervor.

_Liebe Mrs Malfoy_, begann sie den Brief, obwohl sie eigentlich sehr gerne anders begonnen hätte. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie beginnen sollte. Zumindest würde sie nicht mehr den Vornamen der Hexe benutzen, so viel stand fest! Sie atmete aus, versuchte, nachzudenken und sich zu beruhigen. Wie absurd es überhaupt war, Narzissa Malfoy zu schreiben, ignorierte sie komplett.

_Ich habe versucht, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Ich habe versucht, nach Malfoy Manor zu gelangen, aber man sagte mir, Sie und Ihr Mann seien in Urlaub gefahren. _

Wie wütend sie alleine dieser Gedanke schon machte! Die Malfoys fuhren in Urlaub und ließen sie mit ihrer Angst und ihren Sorgen allein! Und sie kümmerten sich nicht mal um ihren eigenen Sohn! Und plötzlich schrieb sie weiter, zornige Worte, die sie gestern zurückgehalten hatte.

_Ihr Sohn hat sich auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier verletzt und musste gestern in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Er hat mehrere Knochenbrüche gehabt, die anscheinend unbemerkt geblieben sind. Ich dachte mir, ich setze Sie davon in Kenntnis, da ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass er es tun wird._

_Vielleicht sollten Sie und Ihr Mann sich ein wenig mehr um das Wohlergehen Ihres Sohnes sorgen, als darum, Urlaubsreisen zu organisieren. Er hätte niemals etwas von sich aus gesagt, wäre er gestern nicht auf den Gängen beinahe ohnmächtig geworden! Auch eine Nacht später ist er nicht in der Halle erschienen. Natürlich bin ich überzeugt, der Schulleiter wird Sie in Kenntnis setzen. Und vielleicht glauben Sie, er wäre selber schuld. Wahrscheinlich ist er das auch, aber das rechtfertigt ganz bestimmt nicht, die Vernachlässigung, die er anscheinend zu tragen hat._

_Er ist immer noch Ihr Kind!_

_Hermine Granger_

Ihre Hand zitterte noch, nachdem sie die Feder abgesetzt hatte. Sie wünschte ihrem schlimmsten Feind nicht eine solche Verletzung. Und erst recht nicht, dass jemand mit so etwas leben musste. Unbemerkt, in seinem eigenen Zuhause.

Aber sie wusste, seine Eltern kümmerten sich nicht. Und sie hatte gestern für einen Moment sogar angenommen gehabt, dass Lucius ihn geschlagen hatte, denn sie hatte ja schon gesehen, wie Lucius ihn geschlagen hatte.

Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass Malfoy eine einfache Kindheit gehabt haben musste, aber sie wollte auch nicht laut zugeben, dass sie vielleicht ein wenig der Wut verstand, die er fühlte. Sie wollte überhaupt nicht mit ihm sympathisieren, denn sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Sie interessierte es auch nicht, ob er die Nacht über gesund geworden war oder ob er nun ins Mungo gebracht werden musste.

Nicht einmal das interessierte sie wirklich. Aber sie war Hermine Granger und fand, dass es aber wenigstens so wichtig war, dass es seine Eltern zu interessieren hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte schnell bei diesen Gedanken.

Es ging sie zwar nichts an, aber wer sollte Narzissa sonst so etwas schreiben? Und sie glaubte noch immer nicht, dass Narzissa ein böser Mensch war. Aber sie begriff auch langsam, was Malfoy meinte, wenn er sagte, sie hatte keine Ahnung und kannte seine Eltern nicht. Er hatte recht. Sie wusste nicht viel über diese Familie.

Sie faltete den Brief sicher zusammen, fixierte ihn mit dem Zauberstab und schrieb die Adresse vorne auf das Pergament.

Sie hob den Blick zur Stange, und eine muntere Eule schwang sich zu ihr hinab. Sie wirkte eifrig, wie manche Eulen noch waren, die nicht endlos viele Briefe zu tragen hatten. Hermine beäugte sie misstrauisch, denn sie fühlte sich an Pig erinnert, der aber diesen Sommer bei Mrs Weasley geblieben war. Er hatte einen kleinen Beinbruch gehabt, weil er sich mit einem Päckchen Besenlack übernommen hatte. Ron hatte seinen Unmut zu Beginn der Ferien bezüglich seiner kreuzdämlichen Eule, wie er Pig nannte, zur Genüge kundgetan.

Aber die Eule schien ihr regelrecht auffordernd zuzunicken, also gab Hermine nach.

„Bring den zu den Malfoys, ok?", raunte sie der Eule zu, denn sie hatte immer noch nicht ganz begriffen, woher die Eulen wussten, wohin ein Brief musste, wenn sie doch gar nicht lesen konnten. Oder überhaupt verstehen konnten. Sie wusste, auf den Hogwartseulen lag ein bestimmter Zauber, so dass alle Briefe dort ankamen, wo sie ankommen sollten. Bei den Ministeriumseulen – und allen magisch registrierten Eulen – war dies genauso.

Die Eule schuhute als hätte sie verstanden und schwang sich übermütig in die Luft. Hermine blickte der Eule besorgt hinterher. Und dann wurde es schon Zeit, stellte sie mit einem panischen Blick auf die Turmuhr fest.

Die Klassentür war zu, als sie außer Atem angekommen war. McGonagall würde ihr bestimmt Punkte abziehen, nahm sie bitter an. Aber sie hatte gestern schon Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Erschöpft klopfte sie und trat dann ein.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind zu spät", bemerkte Professor McGonagall, den Blick bereits ins Klassenbuch vertieft, während sie ein Strich mit ihrer Feder hinter Hermines Namen setzte. Wahrscheinlich der erste Strich auf weiter Flur, nahm sie enttäuscht an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte Hermine hastig und suchte nach einem freien Platz. Harry saß neben Ron, Parvati neben Lavender und mit Schrecken stellte sie erst jetzt fest, dass sie Verwandlung mit den Slytherins hatten.

„Hermine", zischte Pansy aus der ersten Reihe, und es war einfach nur wirklich Pech, was sie hatte. Kurz überlegte sie, aber es gab wirklich nicht viel zu überlegen. Blaise saß neben Goyle und lächelte ihr ebenfalls zu, und der andere freie Platz war neben einem Jungen, den sie nicht kannte und der auch nicht besonders freundlich zu ihr aufblickte. Sie ignorierte Harrys und Rons bestürzte Blicke und schob sich zu Pansy in die erste Reihe.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine, während McGonagall sich wieder umgewandt hatte, um weitere Formeln an die Tafel zu schreiben. Blaise lehnte sich von hinten vor.

„Hey, ich war heute Morgen im Krankenflügel", flüsterte er von hinten, und Hermine erschrak. „Pomfrey sagt, du hast ihn dorthin gebracht?", fuhr er fort, und Hermine nickte unbewegt, um dieses Gespräch auf jeden Fall abzukürzen.

„Ist er wach?", fragte Pansy jetzt besorgt. „Ich hatte noch gar keine Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern, bei den verdammten Erstklässlern", zischte sie, und Hermine erkannte auch in Pansys hübschem Gesicht eine ungewohnte Müdigkeit.

„Nein, er ist noch bewusstlos. So ein Mist, ich hatte geglaubt, ich hätte die Heilung gut durchgeführt", fuhr er betreten fort.

„Wenn die erste Reihe jetzt auch mitschreiben würde?", zerschnitt McGonagalls Stimme das Gespräch, und Hermine schluckte ertappt. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall noch mehr Punkte verlieren.

„Wieso habt ihr euch getroffen?", fuhr Blaise unbeeindruckt, wenn auch leiser fort. Hermine schüttelte knapp den Kopf.

„Unwichtig", flüsterte sie unfreundlich. Ihr Blick glitt zu Harry und Ron, die von der anderen Seite des Raumes versuchten, zu verstehen, was Blaise und Pansy sagten. Beide wirkten vollkommen ungläubig. Hermine konnte es gut verstehen.

„Miss Parkinson, seien Sie so gut und nennen Sie mir die exakte Bewegung, die bei diesem Spruch anzuwenden ist", befahl McGonagall, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Äh… ja, sicher…", sagte Pansy überfordert, während sie die Formel an der Tafel studierte. Hermine beobachtete sie. Pansy Lippen bewegten sich schnell, als sie die Worte stumm nachlas. Ja, vielleicht war sie nicht vollkommen unfähig. „Das… ist die Formel des…" Pansy stutzte plötzlich. „Das ist die Formel des Imperius-Fluchs", schloss sie verdutzt.

Auch Hermine hob den Blick zur Tafel. Das gehörte wohl kaum hierhin, oder?

McGonagall wandte sich um. „Da Professor Snape heute Außerschulisches zu erledigen hat, werde ich in dieser Stunde ein wenig Wiederholung zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machen." Die Schüler sahen sie an.

„Professor Snape unterrichtet Zaubertränke", stellte Harry nun unaufgefordert und äußerst besorgt fest.

„Nicht dieses Semester, Mr Potter", korrigierte ihn McGonagall mit mahnender Stimme. Aber McGonagall hatte nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler inne. Hermine konnte sich daran kaum stören, denn sie überlegte, ob Snapes Abwesenheit, irgendetwas mit den Dingen zu tun hatte, die Malfoy gestern von sich gegeben hatte. Sie war fast schon überzeugt davon. Ihr wurde übergangslos schlecht.

„Und… und wer unterrichtet dann Zaubertränke?", wollte Harry unerfreut wissen, und Dean nickte hinter ihm heftig mit genauso fragendem Blick. Hermine wusste, das Verhältnis zwischen Harry und Snape war nicht gerade das einfachste. Seit dem Krieg war es besser geworden, natürlich. Aber die Tatsache, dass Snape in Harrys Mutter verliebt gewesen ist – und es immer noch war – machte es alles nicht besser. Es machte auch nicht besser, dass Harry Snape sein Leben zu verdanken hatte, und dass Dumbledore mit Harry übereingekommen war, dass dieser nach Hogwarts auch bei Snape leben konnte, wenn es den Weasleys im Fuchsbau mit Harry zu voll werden sollte, was es aber Mollys Ansicht nach niemals werden würde.

Sie wusste nicht, was Harry davon hielt. Sie hatten alle bisher vermieden weiter über diese Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Aber Hermine kam nicht umhin, anzunehmen, dass Snape Harry doch lieber hatte, als es äußerlich den Anschein machte, aber darüber sprachen sie alle nicht. Nie.

„Der Schulsprecher dürfte sich besonders über unsere Auswahl freuen", bemerkte McGonagall mit einem bezeichnend schmalen Lächeln, während ihr Blick über Rons strubbeligen Schopf wanderte. Hermine registrierte erst jetzt, dass er sein Abzeichen falsch herum trug. Das S war spiegelverkehrt, und das Wappen der Schule zeigte nach unten. McGonagall runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, aber Rons Mund öffnete sich in stummem Horror.

„Oh nein!", entfuhr es ihm, völlig vergessend, dass er McGonagalls Unterricht war. „**_Das_** hat Mum gemeint!", stöhnte er ungehalten. „Ich dachte, sie macht irgendwelche Witze!" Ron klang jetzt nur noch gequält.

„Na, na, Mr Weasley. Beherrschen Sie sich bitte", ermahnte ihn McGonagall wieder streng.

„Er ist überhaupt kein Lehrer, Professor! Er darf das überhaupt nicht!", beschwerte sich Ron verzweifelt.

„Wir stellen nicht immer nur ausgebildete Lehrer ein, Mr Weasley. Wir stellen ein, wer kompetent genug ist, diese Stellung zu übernehmen." Hermine hörte Ron nur irgendetwas murmeln, von wegen, er sei nicht mal kompetent genug den Schnatz zu finden, wenn er vor ihm auf dem Boden liegen würde.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ron flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr, und Harrys Kopf sank resignierend auf die Tischplatte.

„Miss Parkinson, bitte!", wiederholte McGonagall, und mit wiederholenden Blicken auf Ron, begann Pansy die Bewegungen für den Fluch zu erläutern.

Als er aufwachte dämmerte es draußen. Die Sonne warf noch ihre letzten langen orangenen Strahlen auf seine Bettdecke. Mit dem ersten Atemzug spürte er bereits wieder den sehr straffen Verband um seinen Körper.

Richtig. Er lag ja im Krankenflügel. Er bewegte sich ächzend, spürte aber, dass das wohl nicht unbedingt die beste Idee zu sein schien. Stöhnend sank sein Kopf zurück nach hinten und sein Blick fiel beiläufig nach rechts, um sich umzusehen.

Er zuckte so erschrocken zusammen, dass er vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog. Vielleicht war er doch nicht wach und in einem Albtraum gefangen.

„Au, verdammt", entfuhr es ihm heiser, und er rieb sich die Augen. Aber nein. Das Bild änderte sich nicht. Der Tagesprophet in den Händen seines Vaters war gesunken, ehe dieser in zusammenrollte und zurück in seinen Koffer steckte. Dracos Mund öffnete sich ungläubig.

Er trug die Haare zusammengebunden. Der lange Zopf fiel ihm über die linke Schulter, und über seine lange, gerade Nase betrachtete er ihn aus grauen Augen. Sein Kiefer wirkte angespannt, und er kam wohl direkt aus dem Ministerium, denn er trug einen dunklen Anzug, ein dunkles Hemd und hatte seinen Reiseumhang über das Ende des Bettes gelegt.

Draco erkannte feine Bartstoppeln.

„Schönen Urlaub gehabt?", rang sich Draco die ersten zornigen Worte ab, nachdem er sich an den fremden Anblick gewöhnt hatte. Auf seinem Nachttisch stand ein Glas Wasser, wonach er fast gierig griff und seine Kehle hinab stürzte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sein Vater förmlich, faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß und beobachtete ihn eingehend.

„Interessiert dich das?", entgegnete Draco prompt, nachdem er das Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte. Sein Vater sagte dazu nichts. „Wer hat dir das überhaupt erzählt?", fuhr Draco fort. „Und mit welcher Drohung dahinter, wenn du nicht hier auftauchst? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals-"

„Severus hat mich besucht", erwiderte Lucius und ignorierte seine Worte. Snape hatte seinen Vater besucht? Woher wusste Snape davon?! Draco versuchte sich an gestern Abend zu erinnern, aber er konnte den Abend nicht mehr rekonstruieren, wusste nur noch, dass Madame Pomfrey ihm unglaubliche Schmerzen zugefügt hatte.

„Und Miss Granger hat geschrieben", ergänzte er anschließend.

Draco hob den Blick. Granger.

„Was hat sie geschrieben?", entfuhr es ihm augenblicklich. Und er erinnerte sich schlagartig. Er fuhr sich erschlagen über das Gesicht. „Richtig, euer verrückter Plan!", entfuhr es ihm am Rande der Erschöpfung. Er hatte keine Lust mehr.

„Sie hat uns nahegelegt, uns mehr um dein Wohlergehen zu sorgen", fuhr Lucius kühler fort. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast mich und Narzissa in das rechte Licht gerückt?", erkundigte er sich nun glatt. Draco ließ die Hände von seinem Gesicht sinken. Sie hatte was?! Was dachte sich dieses verdammte Miststück eigentlich?! Er starrte seinen Vater hasserfüllt an. Er sprach nicht mit Granger! Er erzählte ihr überhaupt nichts.

„Glaub mir, es ist mir scheiß egal-"

„-da bin ich mir sicher!", unterbrach ihn Lucius kalt und erhob sich schließlich. „Ich sehe, mein Weg war umsonst. Dir scheint es gut genug zu gehen, um unausstehlich zu sein, aber anderes bin ich nicht gewohnt." Dracos Mund öffnete sich entrüstet.

„Verzeihung, _Vater_", spuckte er ihm entgegen. „Ihr verlobt mich und glaubt, ich würde euch mit offenen Armen empfangen?", knurrte er zornig. „Übrigens liege ich hier im Krankenflügel, ich werde mich bestimmt nicht rechtfertigen! Für gar nichts!"

„Natürlich nicht. Warum solltest du auch? Ich nehme an, dass du hier liegst, ist alleine dein Werk? Dein Ungeschick, alleine deine Schuld?", fuhr Lucius kälter fort, und Draco glaubte nicht, dass irgendein andere Vater auf der Welt seinen eigenen Sohn in einem Krankenbett mit so viel Gleichgültigkeit behandeln konnte, wie es Lucius fertigbrachte. Heiße Gefühle kochten in ihm hoch, die er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.

„Und wäre es anders, würdest du es ohnehin nicht glauben, oder nicht?" Draco hatte überhaupt nichts mehr sagen wollen. Er klang trotzig und er kotzte sich selber an, deshalb.

„Du bist unverändert undankbar!", sagte sein Vater schließlich.

„Und diese scheiß lächerliche Verlobung ist vorbei!", erwiderte Draco schließlich, ehe sein Vater gehen konnte. Lucius hielt tatsächlich inne, den Umhang über dem Arm, den Koffer in der Hand.

„Ist das so?", vergewisserte er sich mit einem kalten Blick auf ihn. Draco hätte am liebsten geschrien.

„Wenn ihr glaubt, ich lasse mich von euch zwingen, ein wertloses Schlammblut zu heiraten, irrt ihr euch gewaltig! Wenn das eine Strafe sein soll, wenn mir das zeigen soll, wie sehr ihr mich hasst, dann habt ihr euch verrechnet!", schrie er schließlich. Seine Seite pochte unangenehm nach dieser Anstrengung. Lucius' Ausdruck änderte sich nicht unter seinen Worten, wurde, wenn möglich, nur noch ausdrucksloser. „Ich werde sie niemals – niemals – heiraten! Euer scheiß Plan war ein Fluch in den Arsch! Das wird Granger euch wohl auch gesagt haben!", knurrte er heiser. Lucius' Mund kräuselte sich verächtlich.

Draco atmete heftig, aber beim besten Willen konnte er nicht aufstehen. In seiner Brust baute sich ein furchtbarer Druck auf. Sein Vater schien irgendeinen Entschluss zu fällen und wirkte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so erschöpft wie Draco sich fühlte, aber er ließ Draco keine Zeit, dies näher zu ergründen, denn er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein, hat sie nicht", sagte Lucius schließlich. Und das zerschoss seine Pläne.

Dracos Mund öffnete sich zornig, schloss sich aber so verblüfft wieder. Er hatte sich… verhört, richtig?! Hatte sie nicht?! _Was_ hatte sie nicht?

„Was?", keuchte er nur, ohne zu begreifen und vergaß, seinen Vater zu beleidigen. „Aber… - was?!", wiederholte er kopfschüttelnd und setzte sich weiter auf. „Das – ich werde das niemals tun!", sagte er nur schockiert.

„Dann bist du nicht mehr in meinem Haus willkommen", schloss er bitter. Draco starrte ihn an.

„Was?!", fuhr er seinen Vater fast hysterisch an und setzte sich unter Schmerzen auf. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Ich bin euer Sohn! Nur weil ich mich weigere, auf diese bescheuerte Wahnvorstellung, ein Schlammblut zu heiraten, einzugehen, könnt ihr mich nicht-!"

„Du beharrst auf Reinblüter-Traditionen, auf alte Ideale – bitte! Dann sollst du es so haben. Wir haben dir eine Braut ausgesucht, der Deal ist, dass du heiratest, um dein Gold zu erhalten, solltest du dich weigern, droht dir damit der Verstoß!", erklärte sein Vater voller Kälte. „Ich denke, du solltest die Regeln kennen, Draco!" Sein Vater hatte die Stimme so plötzlich erhoben, dass Draco verstummt war. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, dass ich jemanden wie dich verdiene! Bei all meinen Fehlern, schaffst du es noch, mich zu übertrumpfen, du unverbesserlicher, arroganter, völlig ignoranter Junge!", schrie sein Vater jetzt, und kurz fühlte sich Draco zurückversetzt in eine Zeit, die sein Kopf längst verdrängt hatte.

Und er war kein Junge! _Er war kein Junge mehr…._

„Du willst gerne ein Todesser sein, Draco, mit allem, was dazu gehört?", fuhr sein Vater kälter fort, legte den Umhang aufs Bett zurück, kam näher und griff ihm tatsächlich in den Kragen seines Schlafanzuges, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen. Für einen wilden Moment glaubte Draco, dass er ihn verfluchen wollte, ihn nun tatsächlich in einen Todesser verwandeln würde, oder etwas ähnlich Absurdes. Draco biss sich bei den plötzlichen Schmerzen auf die Lippe und Tränen schossen übergangslos in seine Augen. „Du willst ein dummes Arschloch sein, das Muggel immer noch Schlammblüter nennt, nicht für sich selber denken kann und immer noch einer Richtung folgt, die uns damals Kopf und Kragen gekostet hat? Du willst dich gegen die Mehrheit der magischen Gesellschaft stellen, Harry Potter als unterlegener und geistig umnachteter Reinblüter entgegentreten? Dann nur zu! Deine Dummheit lässt mich sprachlos, Draco!", rief sein Vater und schüttelte seine Faust unkontrolliert, so dass Draco in seinem Griff zitterte. „Und glaub mir, würdest du nicht bereits verletzt im Krankenbett liegen, würde es mir nicht schwer fallen, dir eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, die du seit deinem siebten Lebensjahr verdient hast!"

Zornig ließ ihn sein Vater fahren. Draco sackte zurück, und wischte sich zornig und beschämt die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Und glaub nicht, dass ich weiter mit mir spielen lasse! Dass ich mich in meinem eigenen Hause von dir bloßstellen lasse, während du nichts Besseres zu tun hast, als das Gold meiner Väter für Alkohol und Quidditch-Equipment auszugeben, wofür du gänzlich unbegabt bist! Dass du Prostituierte in mein Haus schleppst, dich von ihnen auf die schamloseste Weise befriedigen lässt und denkst, du kommst damit durch! Ich habe lange genug auf Narzissa gehört, aber damit ist Schluss. Es gibt keine Sonderbehandlungen mehr für Draco Malfoy. Du solltest dich schämen meinen Namen mit deinem Verhalten so zu entehren! Die Kollegen im Ministerium sprechen mich schon nicht mehr auf dich an, Draco!", schrie er so laut, dass eine Ader auf seiner Stirn zu pochen begonnen hatte. „Niemand interessiert sich mehr dafür, ob du im Ministerium anfangen möchtest! Niemand wird mehr ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, hast du das begriffen?!"

Dracos Herz schlug viel zu schnell. Hitze war in seine Wangen gestiegen. Er sah seinen Vater nicht mehr, starrte nur noch blind durch seine Tränen nach vorne. Langsam schien sich Lucius zu beruhigen, hatte die Hände aber immer noch an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Draco gönnte Lucius nicht, ihn womöglich betteln oder flehen zu sehen, obwohl Draco es wollte. Er schluckte, während er versuchte, nicht zu weinen. Er wollte ihn fragen, wie er so etwas tun konnte, dass er das nicht durfte, und warum zur Hölle ausgerechnet ein dummes Schlammblut das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen konnte?!

„Wir sind fertig, Draco", sagte sein Vater plötzlich erschlagen und schüttelte schließlich resignierend den Kopf. „Du wirst das Mädchen heiraten, hast du mich verstanden? Narzissa ist Zuhause, weint sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, weil du sie krank machst, Draco", fuhr sein Vater. „Sie stirbt vor Angst, weil sie denkt, du bist tödlich verletzt, weil sie denkt, sie ist schuld an all deinen Fehlern. Als wäre es ihre Schuld!", spuckte er ihm entgegen. „Der Unterschied zwischen dir und Hermine Granger erstreckt sich nicht in eurem Blut", sagte er plötzlich, und Draco hob erschüttert den Blick. Wie konnte es Lucius wagen so einen Vergleich zu ziehen?! Was passierte nur?!

Und zu gerne würde er wissen, worin sich der Unterschied zwischen ihm und dem verdammten Schlammblut sonst erstrecken sollte! Und was zur Hölle sich Granger dabei gedacht hatte!

„Zuerst hielt ich es für eine fixe Idee", schien sich sein Vater zu besinnen und rieb sich über die Schläfen. „Ich habe geglaubt, Narzissa hätte vor Kummer völlig den Verstand verloren, aber weißt du… vielleicht macht es mehr Sinn, dich da zu treffen, wo es vielleicht noch weh tun könnte", schloss er achselzuckend. Draco begriff nicht, aber er wollte auch nichts weiter hören müssen. Dann sah Lucius ihn ein letztes Mal direkt an. Draco hasste ihn. So sehr! „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Draco", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck auf den Zügen. Und seine Worte waren so kalt, düster und grau, wie es seine Augen waren.

„Solltest du dich uns widersetzen, möchte ich dich daran erinnern, dass du von deinem Pflichtteil nicht lange überleben wirst. Es dürfte dann auch schwer genug werden, einen Job zu finden, mit deinen Ansichten als Todesser", war das letzte, was Lucius sagte, ehe er sich umwandte. Vor den Türen des Krankenflügels hielt er inne, ohne den Blick zurückzuwenden. „Am 20. Dezember ist die Hochzeit. Narzissa wird sich mit deiner Verlobten für weitere Details in Verbindung setzen." Und damit war er gegangen.

Draco saß auf dem Bett, atmete laut mit geöffnetem Mund, ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug sie neben sich auf die Matratze, während heiße Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. Er vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und schrie gegen seine Handflächen, bis er erschöpft und fiebrig nach hinten auf die Matratze zurückfiel.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Es hatte sich herum gesprochen, sich verbreitet, wie ein Lauffeuer: Percy Weasley war der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Ron konnte es nicht fassen. Ron konnte seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr fassen. Die Gryffindors und Slytherins standen gespannt vor den Türen des Klassenzimmers in den Kellern, während Ron stur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", wiederholte er wieder. „Wie bei Merlins Unterhosen, kann Percy ein Lehrer sein?", wollte er wieder von Harry wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", räumte Harry ein, wie schon zweihundert Mal zuvor. Hermine konnte es sich sehr gut vorstellen, wenn sie ehrlich war. Sie hatte Percy damals schwer bewundert, als er Schulsprecher gewesen war. Natürlich gab es eine kurze Phase, in der sie wenig mit Percy zu tun gehabt hatten, denn während des Kriegs, hatte Percy zu Beginn auf der Seite des Ministeriums gestanden.

Es hatte einen riesigen Streit innerhalb der Weasley-Familie gegeben, aber letztendlich hatte sich Percy eines Besseren besonnen, und eigentlich kam sie gut mit Percy zurecht. Das natürlich bisher nur, als er noch kein Lehrer war.

Aber heute war nicht nur ihre erste Stunde Zaubertränke, nein. Heute war der erste Tag, an dem Draco Malfoy den Krankenflügel verlassen durfte.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Lage war. Sie hatte zumindest keine weiteren Hochzeitskleider geschickt bekommen. Keine weiteren Einladungen, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jemals wieder mit Malfoy würde sprechen müssen. Sie hoffte, nicht.

Sie hatte sich nicht danach erkundigt, wie es ihm ging. Und fast fühlte sich der gute Mensch in ihr schlecht dafür, denn sie hatte mehr als nur einmal in den letzten Tagen an seine schlimme Wunde denken müssen.

Niemand schien genau zu wissen, weshalb er im Krankenflügel hatte liegen müssen. Niemand schien sich allzu sehr dafür zu interessieren, hatte sie festgestellt. Sie natürlich mit eingeschlossen. Harry interessierte es nicht, Ron erst recht nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Hermine, wie er bei seinen Freunden stand. Goyle und Blaise sprachen auf ihn ein, während Malfoy an der Wand lehnte, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Er wirkte abwesend, stellte sie fest. Er merkte nicht mal, dass sie ihn beobachtete.

Bevor sie sich noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, schwangen die Türen zum Klassenraum auf. Die Schüler spähten gespannt ins Innere. Kurz öffnete sich Hermines Mund verblüfft, aber Ron brach bereits in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit sie nicht auch noch anfing zu lachen. Es war fast niedlich, denn Percy war vor der Lehrerpult getreten und schien, ganz zu Snapes Ehren, ebenfalls einen langen schwarzen Umhang zu tragen darunter ein schwarzes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Lackschuhe.

Aber Snapes Look passt beim besten Willen nicht zu Percy. Percys Körper konnte den Umhang nicht wirklich ausfüllen und er wirkte fast verloren in dem endlosen schwarzen Stoff. Percy schenkte seinem Bruder einen eisigen Blick, aber auch der wirkte nicht gut einstudiert.

„Wenn Sie bitte eintreten würden?", sagte Percy pikiert, und die Schüler betraten mit feixenden Gesichtern das Klassenzimmer.

„Oh Mann, Percy! Bist du persönlich durch Snapes Kleiderschrank gegangen?", wollte Ron von ihm wissen, aber Percy bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick.

„Ronald, als Schulsprecher solltest du wissen, was für eine große Verantwortung auf deinen Schultern liegt", begann er streng. „Ich freue mich sehr, über die Gelegenheit, euch als Aushilfslehrer zu unterrichten, und ich hoffe, wir werden uns gut verstehen. Setzt euch bitte", schloss er seine Rede ab und schritt hinter das Pult.

Ron setzte sich kopfschüttelnd an einen Tisch mit Harry, Seamus, Parvati und Hermine, und Percy stand kerzengerade vorne und wartete, bis Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Ich möchte heute beginnen, mit dem Trank, den ich in meiner Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke gebraut habe, bei Professor Snape. Und ich habe diese Prüfung mit Ohnegleichen bestanden."

„Ja, ja. Schon gut, Percy", beschwerte sich Ron entnervt.

„In meinem Unterricht möchte ich auch den Schulsprecher von Hogwarts bitten, mich mit Professor Weasley anzusprechen", erklärte Percy reserviert. Rons Mund öffnete sich.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Aber Percy wirkte sehr, sehr ernst. Schon, wie er die roten Haare nach hinten gekämmt hatte. Kurz zuckte sein Auge. Scheinbar fand er Rons Verhalten absolut unmöglich. – Was es wohl auch war. Bruder oder nicht.

„Es ist mein voller ernst, Mr Weasley. Wenn Sie mich noch einmal beim Vornamen nennen, werde ich zu härteren Mitteln greifen", versprach Percy besonders streng.

„Du ziehst mir Punkte ab?", vermutete Ron unbeeindruckt.

„Ganz recht. Das wären bereits fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Oh Merlin, Percy, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", knurrte Ron praktisch. Hermine musste ihr Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand verbergen.

„Und das sind direkt noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug, Mr Weasley", erklärte Percy mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich fasse es nicht!", sagte Ron wieder verzweifelt.

„Und noch einmal fünf. Wir können das bis zum Mittagessen fortführen, aber ich habe noch andere Pläne mit der Klasse", entgegnete Percy mit entschuldigendem Blick.

„Was? Wofür waren die fünf? Ich habe dich nicht mal angesprochen!", entrüstete sich Ron sauer.

„Nein, aber Sie haben geflucht. Noch einmal fünf Punkte Abzug, denn Sie haben mich erneut geduzt."

Ron war kurz davor nach vorne zu stürmen, aber Harry und Seamus hielten ihn an den Armen zurück. Percy war hinter seinem Pult kurz zusammen gezuckt.

„Na, da werde ich wohl ein Wörtchen mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin reden müssen, nicht wahr, Mr Weasley?", mutmaßte Percy, und Hermine sah, er hatte sehr viel Freude an seinem neuen Job.

„Professor Weasley – dass ich nicht lache", murrte Ron unverständlich und riss sich von Harry und Seamus los, um wütend die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„So, wenn wir das geklärt haben, würde ich doch gerne beginnen. Wer kann mir etwas über den Trank der Unsterblichkeit erzählen?", fragte er direkt, und Hermine wusste, es handelte sich hierbei um den letzten Trank im letzten Kapitel des Zaubertrankbuches für Fortgeschrittene. Und nicht einmal sie hatte das letzte Kapitel schon gelesen. Sie war ein wenig hinterher mit ihrer schulischen Besessenheit, denn… sie hatte nicht unbedingt mehr das Gefühl gehabt, sich so sehr reinhängen zu müssen, nachdem sie **_nicht_** Schulsprecherin geworden war.

„Das ist sehr fortgeschritten", meinte Pansy etwas überfordert. „Professor Weasley", ergänzte sie hastig, und Hermine bemerkte, wie sich alle Mundwinkel in der Klasse spöttisch hoben. Hermine ging auf, dass sie alle hier von Percy als Erstklässler noch durch die Flure gescheucht worden waren. Jeder kannte Percy hier noch als lästigen Vertrauensschüler. Und lästigen Schulsprecher.

„Nun, das soll uns aber nicht abhalten, Miss… äh Parkinson", sagte Percy lächelnd, nachdem er ihr Abzeichen begutachtet und einen Blick in die Klassenliste geworfen hatte. „Mr Malfoy, wie wäre es mit Ihnen? Irgendwelche Ideen?" Percy strahlte förmlich.

Hermine hob langsam den Blick.

„Nein", sagte Malfoy nur. Eine eisige Kälte ging von diesem Wort aus.

„Oh, schade. Nicht mal… ein wenig Grundlagenwissen, was Sie anbringen könnten?", fragte Percy weiter, aber Hermine sah, wie Malfoys Mund schmaler wurde.

„Nein", wiederholte dieser gepresst, vielleicht ein wenig erwartungsvoll, denn er schien, wie Ron, nicht abgeneigt, nach vorne zu gehen und Percy zu schütteln. Kurz herrschte Stille.

„Tja, dann wären das wohl weitere fünf Punkte Abzug, diesmal für Slytherin. Dean Thomas, könnten Sie Mr Malfoy aushelfen?", fuhr Percy fort, aber auch Dean hatte nicht die blasseste Ahnung, und bis zum Ende der Doppelstunde hatte Percy bestimmt rund hundert Punkte von Gryffindor und Slytherin abgezogen – die meisten gingen auf Rons Rechnung, denn nach einer Stunde war ihm der Kragen dermaßen geplatzt, als er vorne Nieswurzeln hatte schneiden müssen, und Percy ihn bei jedem Schnitt darüber belehrt hatte, dass man die Wurzeln von Anfang an dünner schneiden müsste, weil sie noch gemörsert werden mussten.

Ron hatte ihm die Nieswurzeln ins Gesicht geworfen nach diesen Ratschlägen.

Alles in allem war es eine lustige Stunde geworden. Abgesehen von dem immensen Punkteverlust. Dumm war nur, dass es keine seltsame Vertretungsstunde gewesen war –nein. Percy Weasley war jetzt ihr Lehrer und sie würden das zweimal die Woche aushalten müssen, überlegte Hermine. Und wenn es so anspruchsvoll weiterging, wären sie entweder in einigen Wochen superschlau oder die Sanduhren der Häuser wären innerhalb der nächsten Wochen gähnend leer.

So oder so war es nicht wirklich entspannend.

Es hatte geklingelt, und Ron hatte sich die Ärmel des Hemdes bereits hochgekrempelt, was Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn bedachte.

„Und jetzt kriegt er erst mal eine ordentliche Abreibung!", knurrte Ron und ließ seine Tasche zurück, als er zum Pult stürmte. Percy packte hastig alle seine Sachen zusammen.

„Ron! Ronald, du wirst dich ja wohl jetzt nicht gehen lassen! Ich bin jetzt dein Lehrer, du kannst nicht-" Aber Ron schien gerade nicht in der Stimmung für Percys rationalen Weg zu sein, er umrundete das Pult, immer hinter Percy her, der seine Tasche an die Brust gepresst hielt. Ron griff nach ihm, aber Percy stolperte hastig zur Treppe, und stolperte die Stufen hinauf, die zu den Lehrerunterkünften führten. „Ronald! Ich sage es Mutter!", rief Percy, bevor er die Tür ins Schloss knallte, ehe Ron ihn erreichen konnte.

Ron schlug einmal gegen die Tür. „Sie froh, dass George und Bill nicht hier sind!", drohte er seinem Bruder, aber es kam keine Antwort mehr.

„So ein kleiner Schleimer!", knurrte Ron. Die restlichen Schüler lachten, während sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Ron schulterte seine Tasche, und Hermine warf einen knappen Blick zum letzten Slytherintisch.

„Und wenn wir mit ihnen darüber reden würden?", schien Pansy gerade vorzuschlagen, und Harry schloss zu Ron auf.

„Hermine?" Er sprach in einem sehr eindeutigen Ton. Er fand es seltsam, dass sie hinüber zu den Slytherins sah. Er hatte es schon seltsam gefunden, dass sie überhaupt Zeit in ihren Ferien mit Slytherins verbracht hatte. Ihm alles andere zu erklären könnte zu Harrys Ungnade führen. Malfoys Blick glitt kurz über ihre Gestalt. „Kommst du?", ergänzte Harry mit Nachdruck. Und nichts tat Hermine lieber als das, denn Malfoys Blick war… mörderisch. Und nichts sonst. Ihr Herz schlug verräterisch schnell und sie ignorierte Pansys hilfesuchenden Blick. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, denn es sah fast so aus, als wolle Malfoy etwas zu ihr sagen, und sie wusste, das durfte nicht passieren.

„Ja", sagte sie also hastig, ignorierte Blaise, Pansy, Goyle und Malfoy und folgte Harry und Ron. Sie wollte gar nicht näher wissen, um was es ging. Sie wollte nichts mehr mit irgendetwas zu tun haben, was mit Malfoy überhaupt nur im Entferntesten zusammenhing.

Sie saß neben ihm am Tisch und hatte die Hand über den Mund gelegt.

„Das kann ich nicht! Wie konntest du ihm nur all das sagen, Lucius?", wollte sie von ihm wissen, mit diesem Blick, der ihm Magenschmerzen verursachte.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", rechtfertigte er sich, während sein Blick wieder auf die Dokumente fiel. Es fehlte noch Narzissas Unterschrift, um Draco von der Erbfolge auszuschließen und ihn nach altem Recht aus der Familie zu verstoßen, für den Fall, dass er sich widersetzen sollte zu heiraten.

„Lucius!", sagte sie tonlos. „Unser Sohn liegt schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel, und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein, als ihn zu enterben und ihm zu sagen, dass er sich in unserem Haus nicht mehr blicken lassen soll, wenn er sie nicht heiratet? Was willst du anschließend machen? Ihm als Warnung alle seine Sachen nach Hogwarts schicken?", wollte sie nun heiser von ihm wissen, aber er hatte darauf keine Antwort parat. „Wie konntest du das tun?", wiederholte sie unter Tränen.

„Es war deine Idee", sagte er jetzt abwehrend.

„_Meine_ Idee?", wiederholte sie entrüstet. „Nein, _meine_ Idee war… - ach, es doch unwichtig. Was machen wir jetzt?" Lucius atmete langsam aus und fuhr sich wieder über die Stirn. „Wie… sieht es denn aus? Geht es ihm gut?", flüsterte sie und war kreidebleich.

„Snape hat heute eine Eule geschickt. Er hat den Krankenflügel verlassen und muss nicht ins Mungo", erklärte er schließlich und fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. Narzissa nickte stumm, aber er erkannte die Tränen in ihren Augen. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll", verlangte er, denn er hielt es nicht aus, sie so zu sehen. Er hatte sich erhoben und sich neben sie gekniet. Mit leerem Blick schüttelte sie den Kopf. Seine wunderschöne Frau.

„Sie wäre so gut für ihn, Lucius", flüsterte Narzissa plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte er sanft, aber sie wusste, wovon sie sprach.

„Hermine Granger", beharrte sie ausdruckslos.

„Narzissa", begann er behutsam, aber sie sah ihn an. Er wusste, er hatte es Draco gesagt. Draco musste sie heiraten. Er hatte nicht angenommen, dass Hermine Granger tatsächlich zustimmen würde. Dass sie tatsächlich aufopferungsvoll genug sein würde, um zuzustimmen. Aber sie hatte nichts Gegenteiliges geschrieben. Es war der Plan gewesen, Draco Angst zu machen, aber… wie es schien, war Hermine Granger nicht abgeneigt.

„Sie ist… so bodenständig, und so anders, und… jemand wie sie könnte ihn ändern, verstehst du?" wiederholte sie eindringlich. Lucius atmete angestrengt aus.

„Narzissa, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er sich widersetzt. Er hasst sie. Ich denke, er meint wirklich-"

„-nein, das tut er nicht!", widersprach sie augenblicklich. Sie atmete aus.

„Warum ausgerechnet sie?", wollte Lucius nun ergeben wissen. Zwar stand die Entscheidung gegenüber Draco, aber Lucius wusste, es gab bessere Mädchen zur Auswahl. Wenn auch nur in dem Sinne, dass Draco nicht Reißaus nehmen würde. Zuerst antwortete Narzissa nicht. Dann hob sie den tränenverschleierten Blick und lächelte verzweifelt.

„Weil ich etwas besseres für unseren Sohn will. Etwas Besseres als uns, etwas besseres als diese Schlangen von Töchtern, die hinter ihm her hecheln, als wäre er der Prinz von England", flüsterte sie. „Ich möchte jemanden für ihn, dessen Güte und Größe und Mut ich selber nicht begreifen kann." Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an. „Sie ist so anders als ich", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist… bescheiden und… rechtschaffen…", schloss Narzissa und wischte sich über die Wange. „Und sie will ihn auch!", flüsterte sie abschließend.

„Du hast ihr sicher mehr als nur Angst gemacht", erklärte er ruhiger. „Und wenn sie ihn doch nicht will?", warf er unsicher ein.

„Dann hätte sie das geschrieben, denkst du nicht? Denkst du, sie tut irgendetwas, was sie nicht will? Ich denke, wir setzen unsere Chancen auf diese eine Karte, Lucius."

„Und du denkst nicht, dass es richtiger wäre, dass unsere zukünftige Schwiegertochter von ihrem Ehemann auch nur im Ansatz gemocht werden sollte?", brachte er nun das letzte Totschlagargument, was er hatte, hervor. Narzissa wirkte kurz besorgt und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich bin mir sicher, er mag sie. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird… kommen. Bald", wich sie seinen Worten aus, und er atmete ein letztes Mal in Stille aus.

Und dann war es beschlossen. „Ich schreibe ihren Eltern noch heute Abend", sagte Lucius. Auch, um sich selber zu beruhigen. Narzissa nickte mit großen, ängstlichen Augen. Malfoys hatte selten Angst. Aber wenn sie es denn mal zeigten, dann gab es meist wenig Auswege mehr. Langsam erhob er sich. Früher war er überzeugt gewesen, einer der besten Väter auf der Welt zu sein. Und jetzt, achtzehn Jahre später stand er hier und war kurz davor seinen eigenen Sohn aus der Familie zu verstoßen.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wann er so geworden war.

Er wusste, er war verletzt. Durch Dracos Handlungen und seine Gleichgültigkeit. Denn letztendlich musste Lucius sich wohl eingestehen, dass er nicht unschuldig an Dracos Entwicklung sein konnte. Aber wenn er zu lange darüber nachdachte, wurde sein Selbsthass zu groß. Er wollte so etwas wie Draco nicht geschaffen haben, aus seiner eigenen Dummheit heraus.

Und er wollte auch nicht zurücknehmen, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Er war so zornig gewesen. Es hatte ihn erschreckt, wie willig er gewesen war, seinen Sohn an diesem Tag zu schlagen. Solange zu schlagen, bis er endlich Respekt gelernt hatte.

Aber er war dankbar. So dankbar, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Narzissa hatte ihm vorgeworfen, zu streng zu sein. Aber er wusste nicht anders mit ihm umzugehen. Er vertraute Draco nicht. Und er wusste, Draco vertraute ihnen auch nicht. Und was Narzissa auch versuchen würde, es würde nicht funktionieren, das wusste er auch.

Sie hatten Draco längst verloren. Draco hatte schon lange angefangen, davon zu driften. Es hatte vor langer Zeit begonnen.

Und jetzt hatte Lucius es beendet.

Und es würde funktionieren – oder sie hätten ihn für immer verloren.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Es war Alkohol aus Snapes Vorrat. Aber konnte man von einem Vorrat sprechen, bei zwei Flaschen? Er nahm es nicht an. Die Sonne versank hinter den Bergen in der Ferne. Wind zerzauste seine Haare, und er setzte die Flasche wiederholt an die Lippen.

Der Astronomieturm war weder gemütlich, noch besonders einfach zu erreichen. Aber hier war er allein.

Er spürte den scharfen Wind auf seinem Gesicht. Es war zwar noch warm draußen, aber er roch den Herbst bereits in der Luft. Sein Blick starrte ins Leere. In leere, weite Ferne. In seinem Kopf spielten sich viele Szenarien ab.

Wie er nicht zu seinem Quidditchauswahlspiel ging, weil er unbegabt war…

Wie er seinen Eltern trotzte, sein Erbe, seinen Namen ausschlug. Dafür müsste er anfangen zu lernen. Richtig zu lernen. Er würde… irgendwo wohnen müssen. Er würde… arbeiten müssen. Aber wo…?

Wie er es einfach tat. Einfach springen. Vom höchsten Turm von Hogwarts. Er nahm an, der Fall wäre lang, aber schmerzlos, wenn er erst einmal unten aufschlagen würde.

„Draco?"

Er schreckte nicht aus seinen Gedanken. Er war angenehm betrunken genug, um es nicht zu tun. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht. Was machst du da?" Pansys Stimme klang entrüstet. „Du trinkst?" Fast klang sie so, als hätte er das noch niemals in seinem Leben getan.

„Weißt du noch, als Sommer war?", hörte er seine betrunkene Stimme.

„Wie viele Flaschen hast du getrunken, Draco?", wollte Pansy fast vorsichtig wissen.

„Weißt du noch, als du mir Dates organisiert hast?" Er lachte auf, blickte nach unten auf den Boden, während seine Ellbogen immer noch auf dem breiten Steinsims lehnten.

„Draco, komm vom Fenster weg", befahl ihm Pansy strenger als zuvor.

„Denkst du, ich springe?", wollte er amüsiert wissen.

„Weißt du, wir finden eine Lösung, Draco!", versprach sie ihm flehend. „Aber… bitte mach keine Dummheit, ok?" Sie war langsam näher gekommen.

„Ich springe nicht, Pansy", sagte er entnervt. Er würde gerne, aber er glaubte nicht, dass er sich traute. Er wandte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinbalustrade. Er betrachtete seine Schulfreundin Pansy, die mittlerweile Schulsprecherin geworden war. Sie trug noch immer die Schuluniform.

Sie wirkte… fast erwachsen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich. War es nicht erst letztes Jahr, dass Pansy geweint hatte, weil er alle ihre Schokofrösche im Zug aufgegessen hatte? Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seufzend die Augen.

„Hast du… mit ihr gesprochen?" Draco hatte keine Lust auf Spiele, also antwortete er.

„Mit dem Schlammblut?"

„Draco!", maßregelte sie ihn sofort, aber es klang schrecklich geheuchelt aus ihrem Mund. Oder vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor, weil es für ihn nur Heuchelei wäre, würde er das Schlammblut jemals anders nennen. „Hast du jemals überlegt, dass…"

Sie sprach nicht weiter, und er senkte den Blick wieder auf sie, während er einen weiteren tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche mit der klaren Flüssigkeit trank.

„Ich kann die Punkte abziehen, das weißt du, oder?", wollte sie fast trocken von ihm wissen, aber er schenkte ihr ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Und ich bin wahnsinnig stolz auf dich dafür, Pansy", bemerkte er anerkennend, auf ironische Weise. Aber er war stolz auf sie. War er tatsächlich. Und auf Blaise. Beide wurden scheinbar nicht wie ihre Eltern. Pansys Vater saß seit drei Jahren in Askaban. Pansy sprach nicht mehr von ihm.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass…"

„Dass was?", unterbrach er ihr Zögern gereizt.

„Dass es nicht das Schlechteste ist?", schloss sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Was?", wollte er ehrlich verwirrt von ihr wissen. Aber sie sprach nicht weiter, führte es nicht aus. Aber er nickte, als er verstanden hatte. Nicht das Schlechteste, dass er gezwungen wurde, zu heiraten. Er wusste, Pansy würde heiraten, wenn Hogwarts vorüber war. Goyle ebenfalls. So auch Blaise.

Aber er nicht. Er hatte es nie gewollt. Nie darüber nachgedacht. Nicht, dass er an Liebe glaubte. Nicht, dass er vorhatte aus Liebe zu heiraten.

Wozu sollte er sein Gold teilen?

„Pansy", begann er langsam, als er sich wieder umwandte, die fast leere Flasche ein letztes Mal an die Lippen setzte und sie leerte, „ich werde das Schlammblut niemals als einen gleichwertigen Menschen akzeptieren", sagte er ruhig. Pansy sagte nichts mehr.

Aber er wusste, sie stand noch immer hinter ihm.

„Hör auf, sie so zu nennen", flüsterte sie schließlich, und Draco hörte, sie war wütend.

„Wie?", provozierte Draco sie lallend. „Schlammblut? Wie soll man ein Schlammblut sonst nennen, Parkinson? Sie ist schmutzig bis ins Mark. Sie ist widerlich, nieder, dumm und nutzlos. Eben ein Schlammblut", schloss er bitter.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", brachte Pansy zitternd über die Lippen. Draco lachte freudlos auf. Er hörte, wie Pansy wieder verschwand. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder in die Ferne, aber die Landschaft verschwamm vor seinem Blick. Der Wind trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Es musste der Wind sein. Es musste.

Es war Donnerstag. Harry, Ron und Ginny maßen dem Tag besondere Aufmerksamkeit bei, denn heute gab es das erste Auswahlspiel. Hermine war so desinteressiert an Quidditch, dass sie sogar vergessen hatte, welches Team heute spielte. Hufflepuff? Sie hätte keinen Knut drauf wetten mögen.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich sogar an das Geschrei der Eulen gewöhnt. Zwei stürzten sich in eine Art Sturzflug auf den Gryffindortisch hinab. Ein Brief landete auf ihrem leeren Teller, einer auf Rons. Ron drehte den Umschlag kauend um.

„Oh nein", murrte er und schoss einen zornigen Blick in Richtung Lehrertisch. Percy ignorierte Ron seit der ersten Stunde. Das war besser, als wenn sie sich gegenseitig anschrien und Percy Ron schließlich hundert Punkte abzog. „Er ist von Mum", erläuterte Ron gequält. „Und ihre Handschrift sieht mächtig wütend aus", ergänzte er und öffnete mit spitzen Fingern seinen Umschlag.

Hermine betrachtete ihren eigenen Umschlag näher, und erkannte die Handschrift ihrer Mutter sofort. Schlagartig fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Sie liebte Briefe ihrer Mutter besonders. Ginny wartete gespannt, ob Ron einen Heuler erhalten hatte, und Harry konnte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

„Unglaublich, Professor Weasley hat gepetzt", bemerkte Harry mit neuer Anerkennung für Percy, während er über Rons Schulter mitlas.

„Percy ist einfach nur peinlich", erwiderte Ron und las widerwillig die Zeilen seiner Mutter. „Ist das zu fassen? Ich soll Percy in seinem neuen Job nicht ärgern! Ich soll auf meinen großen Bruder hören, weil er mir ein Vorbild sein kann?! Oh Mum!", rief Ron ärgerlich aus. „Ich hasse Percy dafür!", knurrte Ron angewidert.

Hermine beschloss ihren Brief später in Ruhe zu lesen, wenn sie mehr Zeit hatte.

Sie beendeten das Frühstück und machten sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.

Und sie hatte sich extra viel Mühe gegeben heute, fiel ihr beinahe ärgerlich auf. Sie trug einen Rock, hohe Strümpfe in ihren Stiefeletten und ein grünes Oberteil.

Sie hatte sich immerhin ihre Haare gewaschen und von Hand gebändigt. So viel Aufwand hatte sie betrieben für wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts. Sie hatte sich geschminkt in dem definitiven Wissen, dass es Ron sowieso nicht auffallen würde, ob sie Lidschatten trug oder Tomaten auf den Augen.

Es war ein schmaler Grat, den sie bei Ron beschritt, denn sie wusste nicht, was er dachte, oder ob er sich überhaupt für sie interessierte.

Aber manchmal versuchte sie, es herauszufinden. Denn scheinbar war ihr einfach entfallen, dass Gryffindor heute Auswahlspiel hatte. Deswegen waren Harry, Ginny und Ron auch so aufgeregt. Harry hatte als Kapitän einen sicheren Platz im Team, aber Hermine ging nicht davon aus, dass weder Ginny noch Ron plötzlich ihre Position verlieren würde.

Heute Abend hatte sie sich sogar auf die leere Liste im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler eingetragen, um heute Abend ein Bad zu nehmen. Bevor sie mit Narzissa sprechen würde. Sie hatte sich entschieden, der Frau eine Chance zu geben, sich zu erklären. Hermine war kein Unmensch, und manchmal wünschte sie, sie wäre einer.

„Hermine, kommst du?", rief Lavender, und Hermine war nicht entgangen, dass auch Lavender Ron manchmal länger ansah, als es nötig war. Es störte sie nicht allzu sehr, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass Ron noch Interesse an Lavender hatte. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine und verließ das Badezimmer. Sie mussten auch noch die Tribünen hochklettern und einen Platz finden. Sie nahm an, so zuwider es ihr auch war, dass die gesamte Schülerschaft das Auswahlspiel verfolgen würde.

Und wie recht sie doch hatte.

Sie lag sogar so richtig, dass Lavender und sie nicht mal mehr Platz auf der Gryffindortribüne fanden. Hermine suchte nach einem Platz bei den Ravenclaws, aber die Tribünen waren allesamt voll. Hermine erspähte nur noch einen freien Platz neben Percy Weasley, der gespannt in der ersten Reihe auf dem Rand seines Sitzes saß, hier, bei den Gryffindors. Und nichts auf der Lehrer-Tribüne. Aber sie konnte sich vorstellen, warum der Platz neben ihm frei war…. Sie ließ den Blick über die vollen Plätze gleiten, bis sie auf der anderen Seite des Feldes Pansy mit einem Schal winken sah.

„Meint sie uns?", fragte Lavender verwirrt, und Hermine wollte schon nur ungerne neben Lavender sitzen. Pansy war auf ihrer Beliebtheitsskala noch einige Stufen weiter unter Lavender. Hermine seufzte auf.

„Ok, lass uns rüber gehen", gab sie sich geschlagen, denn sie kannte Harry. Er würde sich seine Zeit nehmen, und das Auswahlspiel würde Stunden dauern. Und sie wollte nicht auf hohen Stiefeln zwei Stunden im Gras warten müssen. Das würde sie jedoch vorziehen, ehe sie sich neben Percy setzte, der sie wahrscheinlich zwei Stunden über die richtige Abschlagtechnik der Spieler belehren würde, ohne dass er jemals selber Quidditch gespielt hatte. Und sie schämte sich fast für ihre Gedanken. Aber sie wusste, dass es Percy wohl gleichgültig war, wem er einen Vortrag hielt.

Lavender und sie waren auf die Tribüne der Slytherins gestiegen und duckten sich durch die Gänge hindurch. Alle trugen ihre silbergrünen Schals, wenn auch nur zu dekorativen Zwecken, denn es war immer noch warm.

Pansy winkte ihr zu. Sie hatte tatsächlich einige Plätze in der ersten Reihe freigehalten.

„Jetzt können wir zusammen zusehen! Ich hoffe, dass Weasley keinen Platz im Team bekommt, wenn ich ehrlich bin", erklärte sie lächelnd. Hermine und Lavender sahen sie beide schockiert an. „Damit er sich um die Schulsprecheraufgaben kümmert", ergänzte Pansy mit eindeutig erhobener Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wann ich das erste Treffen der Vertrauensschüler anberaumen soll", beschwerte sich Pansy nervös.

„Immer freitags", erwiderte Hermine stoisch. „Sie waren immer freitags, also würde ich das so beibehalten, wenn ich du wäre", erklärte sie fast kühl.

„Weißt du, manchmal denke ich, du wärst eine bessere Wahl gewesen als ich", seufzte Pansy, also sie den Blick kopfschüttelnd aufs Feld richtete. Hermine verzog den Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

Ja. Ja, das dachte sie auch. Aber sie sagte nichts.

„Ich würde später gerne ein Wort mit dir reden", ergänzte Pansy plötzlich leiser als zuvor, mit eindringlichem Blick. Hermines Mund öffnete sich perplex. Sie wandte den Kopf, aber Lavender sah sich auf der Tribüne um und schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Hermine ruckte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl!", flüsterte Lavender neben ihr, und Hermine war dankbar, nicht antworten zu müssen. „Dürfen wir hier überhaupt jubeln?", erkundigte sie sich lautlos. Hermine zuckte die Achseln. Sie wusste nicht, ob die Slytherins sich interessierten, wer ins Gryffindorteam kam. Sie wusste nicht mal recht, ob sie sich dafür interessierte.

„Oh, seltener Besuch in unseren Rängen!", begrüßte Blaise sie, und Hermine hob den Blick. Er hatte irgendwas an sich, was sie fast beunruhigend fand. Es war nichts Unfreundliches, aber auch er musterte sie mit einem unverhohlenen Interesse. Aber er war nie unfreundlich zu ihr gewesen. Ihre Slytherin-Vorurteile begannen sich langsam aufzulösen.

Zumindest fast.

Malfoy erschien hinter ihm. Zwar war das zu erwarten gewesen, aber Hermine blendete ihn immer aus. Sie fand ihn nervtötend. Wirklich. Lavender hatte sich auf ihrem Platz ein Stück vorgelehnt, um Malfoy wohl verhohlen zu betrachten. Es quetschten sich noch einige Mädchen in die zweite Reihe hinter Blaise und Malfoy.

Und Blaise deutete auf den Platz neben Hermine. „Bitte, Draco", sagte er freundlich. Fast zu freundlich. Zuerst schien Malfoy etwas sagen zu wollen, zögerte aber.

Er bedachte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. Fast prüfend. Er sah müde aus, stellte sie fest. Sie bemerkte, dass Pansy ihn ignorierte, ihn nicht einmal ansah. Sein Blick war ihr nicht zu deuten. Fast ungläubig setzte er sich dann aber wortlos neben sie. Sie sah, wie er den Mund verzog. Er hatte wohl noch Schmerzen. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an seine scheußliche Wunde, an sein unmögliches Benehmen. Er würdigte sie mit keinem Blick mehr, starrte stumm hinab auf das Feld und wirkte, als würde er einem öffentlichen Hängen auf dem Marktplatz beiwohnen, anstatt einem viel zu gehypten Auswahlspiel.

Der Wind spielte mit seinen hellen Strähnen und ihr war es vorher nicht aufgefallen, aber seine Hautfarbe wirkte wieder wesentlich gesünder. Er hatte die letzte Nacht nicht gut ausgesehen. Ihren Eltern wäre so etwas niemals entgangen!

Sein Blick traf sie so unerwartet, dass sie innerlich zusammen zuckte und sofort den Kopf nach vorne drehte.

Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie starrte.

Unter ihnen passierte endlich etwas. Harry hatte seinen Besen bestiegen und stieg höher in die Luft. Er rief irgendwelche Worte zur Begrüßung und forderte dann alle diejenigen auf, die als Jäger fliegen wollten, die Besen zu besteigen. Hermine nahm an, er tat dies Ginny zu Liebe. Sie entdeckte Rons roten Schopf am Boden des Feldes. Er wanderte nervös auf und ab.

„Potter wählt die kleine Weasley bestimmt wieder ins Team", bemerkte Blaise, wohl um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Ich denke, es wäre die Hölle im Paradies los, wenn er das nicht täte", schloss Pansy knapp. Malfoy sagte dazu nichts, beobachtete die Formation der Jäger und drehte abwesend den silbernen Ring um seinen Zeigefinger.

Nein, Hermine fühlte sich hier nicht wohl.

So wie sie es einschätzen konnte, flog Ginny nicht übel. Wie immer. Sie wirkte selbstbewusst und ließ den Quaffel kein einziges Mal fallen. Das kommentierte auch Blaise und knuffte Malfoy ab und an in die Seite, um ihn zum Gespräch zu animieren. Aber Malfoy blieb dabei genauso stumm wie vorher. Auch die Süßigkeiten, die die Mädchen aus der zweiten Reihe zu ihm nach vorne reichten, lehnte er stumm ab. Er war eine ziemliche Spaßbremse, überlegte Hermine düster, während sie das Auswählen in die Länge zog.

Endlich ernannte Harry Ginny, ein weiteres Mädchen mit dunklen Haaren, was Hermine nicht kannte, und Cormac McLaggen zu den Jägern.

Jubel brach auf den Gryffindorrängen aus, und Hermine und Lavender tauschten einen kurzen hilflosen Blick. Sie würden einfach still zusehen, beschlossen sie beide stumm, als sie wieder nach vorne blickten.

Hermine erkannte, dass sich der Platz neben Percy gefüllt hatte. Ein winziger Lucas Diggory stand wohl auf Zehenspitzen am Geländer und hatte die Arme begeistert in die Luft gerissen, während sich Percy zu ihm vorgelehnt hatte und ununterbrochen sprach.

Hermine musste grinsen.

„Ich bin zu spät, ich bin zu spät, entschuldigt bitte!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Luna Lovegood über allen Tribünen. Hermine wandte überrascht den Kopf zur mittleren Tribüne, wo die Lehrer und Besucher sonst saßen. Da stand eine schlecht gelaunte McGonagall neben einer freudestrahlenden Luna Lovegood. „Mehrheitlich wurde abgestimmt, dass auch die Auswahlspiele kommentiert werden sollen, und ich freue mich, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

„Besser als Lee Jordan ist sie alle mal", bemerkte Blaise lachend.

„Das siehst du vielleicht so", erwiderte Malfoy. Es war das erste, was er bis jetzt gesagt hatte. Er verschränkte gelangweilt die Arme vor der Brust. Sie verdrehte von ihm genervt die Augen. Aber er hatte diese Geste wohl aufgefangen. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich, aber er sagte nichts.

„Ich kündige nun die erste Aufstellung an! Harry Potter bleibt dem Gryffindorteam als Sucher erhalten! Potter als Held und Kapitän der Mannschaft kann nur ein Gewinn sein!", rief Luna, und alle johlten. Sie hörte Malfoy knurren, ehe er sich erhob. Aber Blaise griff in seinen Arm.

„Ruhig, Malfoy. Hab einfach mal ein klein wenig Spaß, ok? Du wirst sehen, es wird dich nicht umbringen", erläuterte Blaise ruhiger als Hermine es bei Malfoys Anblick gewesen wäre.

„Zuzusehen, wie das Arschloch als Held gefeiert wird, kenne ich zur Genüge, danke, Blaise", erwiderte er kalt, während er immer noch stand.

„Er ist kein Arschloch, du unfreundliches Ekel!", entrüstete sich Hermine zornig neben ihm und sah kalt zu ihm auf. Er senkte den Blick auf sie.

„Am besten sagst du das in unseren Rängen nicht zu laut, Granger", informierte Malfoy sie tatsächlich gepresst. Hermine bemerkte die bösen Blicke der Mädchen hinter sich. Schon war sie auf den Beinen und ignorierte, wie Lavender peinlich berührt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben hatte. Malfoy wirkte fast verblüfft über ihren Mut.

„Und welche Ränge meinst du, Malfoy? Die Ränge der Slytherins oder die Ränge der Tod-"

„-die neuen Jäger sind Ginny Weasley, eine fabelhafte Freundin von mir, die bezaubernde Keira Crown und Cormac McLaggen, der besonders liebe Grüße an Hermine Granger schickt!", rief Luna, und Malfoys Stirn zog sich in krause Falten. Hermine blinzelte mehrfach. „Wo ist Hermine denn?", ertönte Lunas Stimme magisch verstärkt über das Spielfeld. Oh, Merlin noch mal! „Ah, da hinten, auf der Slytherintribüne. Was treibt sie da wohl?" Hermine schloss die Augen.

„Meine Güte, setzt euch hin!", zischte Pansy neben ihnen. Hermine sank beschämt auf ihren Platz zurück. Auch Malfoy ließ sich von Blaise wieder auf die Bank ziehen.

„Cormac?", wisperte Lavender interessiert. Hermine hatte nur einen Liebesbrief von Cormac bekommen. Und das war drei Jahre her. Drei ganze Jahre, in denen er nicht ein Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war das auch gut so! Denn Cormac rangierte ungefähr, wo sich auch Malfoy befand – sehr weit unten.

„Keine Ahnung", flüsterte Hermine zurück. Peinlich. Es war einfach unglaublich peinlich.

Harry stellte jetzt eine Reihe an Treibern auf, während Hermine noch immer mit ihren roten Wangen zu kämpfen hatte. Das ging schneller, denn die meisten Treiberkandidaten wurden von ihren Klatschern vom Besen gehauen. Bei jedem der aus der Luft stürzte, keuchte die Menge an Schülern auf und lehnte sich hastig nach vorne, aber Madame Hooch bremste jeden der Stürze erfolgreich.

„Die neuen Treiber, meine Damen und Herren: Dean Thomas und Corvin Beckett." Hermine klatschte bestätigend in die Hände. Sie sah wie Dean triumphierend zur Lehrertribüne hochflog und Luna etwas zurief. Diese reckte den Daumen in die Höhe. „Oh, und Dean richtet ebenfalls besonders liebe Grüße an Hermine Granger!" Hermine hörte, wie die Schüler anfingen zu lachen und zu pfeifen. Hermine legte sich die Hand über die Augen.

Wahnsinnig witzig. Dean würde später noch von ihr zu hören kriegen, schwor sie sich stumm. Sie hörte wie Malfoy neben ihr zornig die Luft ausstieß.

Endlich kamen die Torhüter dran. Es waren etliche Bewerber mehr als letztes Jahr. Ron wirkte höchst konzentriert, als der erste Kandidat war den Ringen schwebte. Hermine kannte ihn. Es war ein Zweitklässler, aber leider war er zu klein, als dass er alle Torringe hätte schützen können. Er bekam dennoch Applaus von der Menge. Nicht von den Slytherins, natürlich. Harry rief Ron nach oben. Pansy kaute mittlerweile auf ihren Fingernägeln.

„Komm schon, Weasley. Bitte, bitte, lass sie durch!", flehte sie abwesend. Hermine musste kurz schmunzeln. Pansy stand praktisch, als Ron den ersten Quaffel mit Bravour gefangen hatte. Hermine klatschte so laut wie möglich.

„Oh verflucht!", schimpfte Pansy neben ihr, nahm den Blick aber nicht von Rons Gestalt.

Die Gryffindorränge hatten begonnen „Weasley ist unser King" anzustimmen. Und Hermine merkte, wie Ron sich merklich entspannte. Er hielt auch die nächsten Quaffel, einen sogar nur mit dem Fuß. Die Menge johlte, während Malfoy neben ihr dazu übergegangen war, noch tiefer in seinen Sitz zu sinken.

Ron hatte jeden Quaffel gehalten, und Hermine wusste, er würde den Platz bekommen. Er riss triumphieren die Hand in die Höhe, als er wieder landete. Es folgten noch drei weitere Torhüter, die aber jeder den ersten Quaffel nicht halten konnten, und schon nach jedem ersten Treffer tobte die Gryffindortribüne.

Harry brauchte am Schluss nicht anzukündigen, wer der Torhüter von Gryffindor werden würde, und nun flog auch Ron zu Luna hoch. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Denn Grüße von Ron würde sie nur zu gerne entgegen nehmen.

Luna lachte laut über die Menge. „Der neue Torhüter, der König der Torhüter, lässt Professor Weasley ausrichten, dass er ihn gerne zu einem Mann-gegen-Mann Quidditch-Match herausfordernd möchte, in Professor Snapes Garderobe!", rief sie zu Percy hinüber, während die Schüler sich vor Lachen kringelten. „Und er entschuldigt sich bei Pansy Parkinson, dass er leider alle Quaffel gehalten hat!", schloss Luna, und Hermine seufzte kurz.

Pansy hatte den Mund verzogen, aber Hermine sah, wie ihre Mundwinkel kurz zuckten. Ron hatte Pansy erwähnt. Sie wusste nicht, ob das irgendwas zu bedeuten hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur Sorgen gemacht, dass er vielleicht noch Interesse an Lavender hatte. Hermine warf Pansy einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, aber Pansy verfolgte immer noch, wie Ron Siegeskreise über den Rängen drehte.

„Schade, dass es keine neue Sucherauswahl gibt", bemerkte Malfoy spöttisch neben ihr, ehe er sich erhob, und die Mädchen hinter ihm sprangen regelrecht von ihren Sitzen. Auch Blaise folgte ihm und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Es war kurz vor sieben, als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, um ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen. Es herrschte immer noch Feierstimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron war auf Höchsttouren. Hermine hatte sich lächerlich albern gefühlt, als sie kurz beleidigt gewesen war, dass er ihr Aussehen nicht kommentiert hatte. Sie wusste selber, wie dumm es von ihr war.

Vielleicht brauchte es einfach nur Schlagsahne und einen Bikini, überlegte sie bitter, während sie die Tür zum Badezimmer erreichte.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und sie betrat den weiten, gefliesten Raum. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen. Die Wanne war bereits gefüllt.

„Lass dich nicht aufhalten", erklärte er gedehnt, und sie schrak zusammen, als sie fast aufgeschrien hatte, vor Überraschung über seine Erscheinung. Er lehnte an der Wand, wirkte aber weder entspannt, noch besonders freundlich.

Nein, er wirkte, als er hätte er auf sie gewartet. Und aus keinem guten Grund.

„Was… was tust du hier?", entfuhr es ihr heiser. Er trug seine Uniform noch und eine eisige Kälte ging von ihm aus. „Ich habe mich eingetragen!", ergänzte sie kleinlaut. „Du… du bist kein Vertrauensschüler", stellte sie noch klar, als wüsste er es nicht. Dann stieß er sich wortlos von der Wand ab und schritt auf sie zu.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich fast augenblicklich als er auf sie zukam. Aber sie hatte einen Zauberstab. Sie brauchte keine Angst vor ihm haben.

Aber sie hatte Angst vor ihm.

„Möchtest du mir irgendetwas sagen, Granger?", sagte er plötzlich, als er vor ihr stand.

„Was?", flüsterte sie, ängstlicher als es ihr lieb war.

Er sah sie an. „Welche meiner unzählig positiven Eigenschaften war es, die dich überzeugt hat?", wollte er eisig von ihr wissen. Sie starrte ihn an. Blinzelte ein paarmal, und ihr Mund öffnete sich verwirrt.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie, aber er schien ihr nicht zuzuhören.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten ein klärendes Gespräch gehabt, du und ich", fuhr er gefährlich ruhig fort. „Zwar war ich nicht in Topform, in dieser Nacht, aber ich glaube, mein Gedächtnis funktioniert noch gut genug, oder nicht?", fuhr er sie schließlich etwas lauter an.

Aber noch schrie er nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst", schaffte sie zu sagen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Augen flogen über sein Gesicht, seine blauen Augen, seine ganze angsteinflößende Erscheinung.

„Wirklich nicht?", sagte er tatsächlich, und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich verächtlich, voller Ungeduld. „Dann lass mich dir auf die Sprünge helfen, Granger." Die Art und Wiese wie er sprach, machten ihr mehr Angst als jeder Fluch, den er äußern könnte.

„Hast du meinen Eltern geschrieben?", wollte er langsam von ihr wissen, und sie sah ihn an.

Dann begriff sie.

„Ja! Ja, habe ich! Am Anfang der Woche!", rief sie aus.

„Und was hast du geschrieben?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, fiel ihr auf. Es klang wie eine Frage, aber sein Ausdruck verriet ihr ganz klar, dass er wohl wusste, was sie geschrieben hatte.

„Ich habe… deiner Mutter geschrieben, dass ich dich auf keinen Fall heiraten will!", erklärte sie entrüstet. „Was denkst du, was ich geschrieben habe?", fuhr sie ihn zornig an.

Er sah sie an. „Nein, hast du nicht", sagte er nur. Kälte kroch in seine Worte. Eine unangenehme Kälte. Hermine begriff zuerst nicht, was es bedeutete, aber ihre Instinkte sprangen alle auf einmal an.

„Was? Natürlich!"

„Nein", widersprach er und kam einen Schritt näher. Aber sie vergaß, zurückzuweichen, denn was er sagte, war absurd.

„Doch, Malfoy", beharrte sie und stemmte die Hände herausfordernd in die Hüften.

„Nein, hast du nicht", brachte er gepresst hervor.

„Doch, ich-"

Oh Gott! Nein, hatte sie nicht! Sie hatte nicht geschrieben, dass sie ihn nicht heiraten wollte! Sie hatte seinen Eltern einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass sie sich nicht ausreichend um ihren Sohn kümmerten! Oh nein! Oh Merlin!

Ihr Blick hob sich ertappt zu seinem Gesicht, und sein Kiefermuskel zuckte angespannt.

„Hast du nicht", wiederholte er ein letztes Mal und Horror trat in ihren Blick. Sie spürte es. Sie hob die Hand zu ihrem Mund.

„Aber… das lag doch klar auf der Hand", flüsterte sie undeutlich.

„Ich habe dich nur um diese eine Sache gebeten", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, während sie vor ihm zurückwich. „Nur diese eine", wiederholte er, als sie die Wand im Rücken hatte, und panisch zu ihm auf starrte. „Und ich frage mich ernsthaft, was in deinem Kopf schief läuft."

„Malfoy-"

„-denn jetzt ist es zu spät", unterbrach er sie fast ruhig. Ihr Mund öffnete sich sprachlos. Zu spät für was…? Ihre Augen füllten sich plötzlich mit Tränen.

„Hör auf so zu reden!", flüsterte sie panisch.

„Mein Vater war hier am Montag", fuhr er kälter fort. Sie schüttelte weiterhin den Kopf. „Er hat sich gehalten gefühlt, mich zu informieren, dass, wenn ich mich weigere, dich zu heiraten, ich aus der Familie verstoßen werde!" Und jetzt hatte er angefangen zu schreien.

„Wie konntest du mir das antun, Granger? Sag mir, was ich dir getan habe! Wie konntest du?", schrie er so laut, dass seine Stimme blechern klang.

Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und schüttelte den Kopf, aber er überschritt die Linie, die feine Grenze des Abstands zwischen sich und ihr. Er packte ihre Schultern fest, zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „War das dein scheiß Plan?", schrie er, schüttelte sie und ihre Hände fielen von ihren Ohren.

„Malfoy…", flüsterte sie zitternd, denn natürlich war es nicht wahr. Es passierte nicht wirklich. „Ich werde das klären!", versprach sie ängstlich. „Lass mich los, ich-"

„-es ist zu spät!", erklärte er außer sich. „Es gibt nichts zu klären!"

„Meine Eltern würden niemals erlauben, dass ich dich heirate! Niemals!", beharrte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich bin sicher, deine Eltern wurden von meinen Eltern bereits unterrichtet und haben dieselbe Gehirnwäsche bekommen, die dein verdammtes Schlammbluthirn bereits bekommen hat", knurrte er.

Das Wort brachte sie dazu, den Mund zu verziehen. Er registrierte es sofort.

„Und tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, wie ich dich nenne! Tu nicht so, als wäre dir das entgangen, bei deinem Plan, an mein Gold zu kommen!", fuhr er sie an.

„Mich interessiert dein Gold nicht, du Arschloch! Und jetzt lass mich los!", fuhr sie ihn heiser an. Sie wehrte sich in seinem Griff, aber freudlos lachte er auf.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du hast das alles geplant. Ist es das, was du wolltest? War dir den Sommer über langweilig, und du hast nichts Besseres in deinem Kopf gewusst, als zu überlegen, wie man Draco Malfoy zu Fall bringen könnte?", schrie er wieder, und diesmal sah sie es in seinen Augen. Ein Glanz hatte sich über das eisige Grau gelegt. Tränen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Granger! Denn ich habe keinen Ausweg!" Seine Stimme brach, und sie zitterte nur noch mehr vor Angst.

„Nein", flüsterte sie, schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf, und jetzt hob er den Blick. Verzweiflung und Hass vermischt. „Nein!", wiederholte sie tonlos, mit aufgerissenen Augen, als sein Griff fester wurde. Sein Blick war erbarmungslos.

Seine Stimme war dunkel als er sprach. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was du dir gewünscht hast. Und was du jetzt bekommst. Ich verspreche dir, es wird die Hölle auf Erden für dich werden, Granger." Eine dunkle Drohung lag in seinen Worten, die ihr die Luft aus den Lungen nahmen. Ihr Atem ging flacher, und sie schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf. „Ich hasse dich dafür", versprach er ihr fast. „Das ist es, was du willst?" Er presste sie übergangslos fester gegen die kalte Wand. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Nein", flüsterte sie unter Tränen.

„Ich denke schon. Dann bitte. Du willst es, dann bekommst du es, verflucht noch mal!", donnerte seine Stimme. „Und ich hoffe, du hasst mich, Granger! Ich hoffe, du hasst mich so sehr, dass du irgendwann bereuen wirst, was du begonnen hast!", knurrte er.

Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als er sich gegen sie zwang, als er den Kopf senkte, als er sie küsste.

**_Nein!_**

Es war passiert, ohne dass er es geplant hatte. Er hatte von Pansy nur erfahren, dass Granger sich an diesem Abend in den Plan für das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler eingetragen hatte. Er hatte von Pansy das Passwort verlangt, was sie ihm widerwillig genannt hatte. Und das war alles gewesen.

Er brauchte… Worte. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie ihm erklärte, warum zur Hölle sie ihn heiraten wollte! Und er fand Pansys Theorie so einleuchtend. Natürlich wollte Granger sein Gold. Was sollte sie sonst wollen?! Und als Bonus bekam sie ihn noch dazu. Er wusste, er war beliebt genug, um jede eventuell zu bekommen, die er wollte. Und Granger nutzte es aus! Das musste sie tun.

Und irgendwie hatte sie seine Eltern um ihren Finger gewickelt. Er hatte ja schon vor einigen Wochen gesehen, wozu sie fähig war!

Und jetzt…? Jetzt tat er nur, was er eben tat, weil er nichts weiter wusste, was er tun sollte. Und das sollte es doch sein, was das Miststück wollte, oder nicht?

Und er war erbärmlich genug, um es ihr zu geben, dabei praktisch zu weinen und sich gleichzeitig übergeben zu wollen.

Sie wollte das doch!

Seine Lippen lagen auf ihrem Mund, verschlossen ihren heißen Protest, und er musste es tun, denn er war so wütend auf sie. Wie konnte sie das tun? Merkte sie es denn nicht? Sie passten nicht.

Er und sie.

Sie passten nicht zusammen. Es funktionierte nicht. Es widerte ihn an, sie zu berühren, sie zu küssen, sie zu zwingen, einzusehen, wie falsch das hier war! Aber sie musste das doch einsehen? Wer sollte all das Chaos sonst noch verhindern?

Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem Gesicht, hielten es beinahe ruhig, während er die Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Fast verlor er sich in diesem unglücklichen Moment, und begriff, wie tief er gesunken war. Dass er schon so verwirrt war, dass er sich praktisch mit seinem Schicksal abfand und tatsächlich Granger küsste! Ihr auflauerte, sie zwang zuzuhören und sie anschließend küsste!

Und sie nutzte seine Schwäche in diesem Moment tatsächlich aus.

Aber es war nicht wirklich Schwäche. Er antizipierte jede ihrer Bewegungen, denn er testete nur. Er wollte sie nur ausprobieren, sie schmecken, fühlen, ob irgendwo irgendwelche Wahrheiten verborgen lagen, die er nicht begreifen konnte. Wollte wissen, ob sie ihn wirklich wollte, warum sie diese Dinge tat.

Und sie schubste ihn hart, schlug gegen seine Brust, wehrte sich mit aller Macht unter tausend Tränen, befreite sich von ihm, fing an zu schreien… Worte, die er nicht verstand. Worte, die unbedeutend geworden waren – denn wie sollte sie einen Ausweg wissen?

Sie wollte doch keinen Ausweg! Sie war doch schuld.

Sie schrie irgendetwas, und stieß ihn hart, so dass er stolperte.

Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk.

Es passierte schnell. Sie fielen beide.

Ins Wasser.

Kurz blieb er unter dem heißen Wasser, hielt die Augen geschlossen und Stille füllte seinen Kopf. Dann tauchte er wieder auf. Er kämmte sich die nassen Haare mit den Fingern nach hinten über den Kopf.

Schwer atmend standen sie im hüfttiefen Wasser, beide nass. Beide angezogen. Und es erinnerte ihn an den Abend in Malfoy Manor, wo sie ihn auch in den Pool geschubst hatte. Es kam ihm Jahre entfernt vor. Wasser perlte über ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte panisch und überfordert.

Er watete durch das Wasser zu ihr, wieder trat diese scheiß Angst in ihren Blick, die er ihr am liebsten vom Gesicht fluchen würde.

Sie schrie nicht mehr. Das war immerhin etwas Positives. Sie sah zu ihm auf, bereit sich wieder zu streiten. Er war so müde. Es strengte ihn an.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie müde er wirklich gewesen war, das gesamte Jahr über.

Und war sie es? War sie seine einzige Chance, sein Vermögen zu behalten? Und was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er seinen Eltern unterstellen? Dass sie wussten, was gut war und was nicht? Er traute es kaum jemandem zu, zu wissen, was gut war und was nicht. Vielleicht Potter. Aber er hasste Potter. Wussten alle Leute, was gut war, die er hasste? War das die Wahrheit in den Dingen, die er nicht verstand.

Ihr Blick verlor an Panik, fiel ihm auf. Keiner hatte bisher etwas gesagt. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte.

Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass es egal war? Dass es nur ein Trick war? Eine Strafe seiner Mutter, weil sie ihn genauso hasste wie sein Vater ihn hasste? Sein Leben war ein trostloser Ort. Dass seine Strafe ein Leben mit einem Schlammblut sein sollte, erschien ihm nicht allzu weit hergeholt.

Die Worte seines Vaters verfolgten ihn wie böse Träume. Niemand interessierte seine Zukunft. Niemand fragte nach ihm. Er war unbegabt für Quidditch. Er war kein Vertrauensschüler. Er war gar nichts.

Er war Draco Malfoy.

Wer?

Malfoy. Nein, er brachte ja Schande über den Namen seiner Väter!

Draco. Er war Draco. Draco Niemand.

Seine Augen schlossen sich unwillkürlich. Er weinte nie vor anderen. Er weinte nie. Und jetzt kamen ihm seine Tränen heißer als das Badewasser vor, was er vor fünfzehn Minuten eingelassen hatte.

„Malfoy?" Sie sprach. Er hörte ihre Stimme. Er wischte sich zornig über die feuchten Augen. Er hoffte nur, man konnte das Badewasser von den Tränen nicht unterscheiden. Er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, aber sie sah es. Er wusste, sie sah es. Ihr Mund öffnete sich fast ratlos. So endlos überfordert. Mit ihm. Sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Ihre Haare waren jetzt glatt, fiel ihm auf.

Kurz spannte sich sein Kiefer an. Ihr Blick war zu viel. Sie sollte ihn verflucht noch mal hassen! Er wollte keine Sorge in ihrem Blick erkennen! Nicht jetzt! Nicht, nachdem er… - Und ehe sie sprechen konnte, ehe er sprechen würde oder noch mal so etwas endlos Dummes tun würde wie vorhin, watete er hastig zu der schmalen, im Wasser eingelassenen, Treppe.

Er verließ das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler tropfnass. Ohne einen Blick zurück.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14

Sie stand alleine vor ihrem Bett, und ihr Herz schlug mit jedem Wort schneller. Sie hatte den Brief ihrer Mutter schon fast vergessen, aber jetzt zitterte er in ihren Händen.

Sie hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich trocken zu hexen. Sie war pitschnass aus dem Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler geflohen, hatte nicht einmal das schaumige Wasser aus der Wanne gelassen, war einfach nur gerannt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie nicht reagiert, als Parvati sie auf ihren nassen Zustand angesprochen hatte. Hermine las die Worte wieder und wieder, ohne sie begreifen zu können.

_Hermine,_

_wir haben uns gestern mit den Malfoys getroffen. Mr Malfoy war so freundlich, uns von deiner Entscheidung zu unterrichten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was wir dazu sagen sollen!_

_Uns ist natürlich aufgefallen, dass du dein Augenmerk in diesem Sommer auf etwas anderes gerichtet hattest, als Ferien im Fuchsbau, aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt mehr als nur schockiert über deine Entscheidung._

_Eine Heirat mit kaum achtzehn Jahren ist ein schwieriger Schritt, und ich weiß nicht, ob dein Vater und ich uns einfach so damit abfinden können. Vor allem, ohne den Jungen vorher kennengelernt zu haben._

_Mrs Malfoy ist eine sehr umgängliche Person, das möchte ich nicht bezweifeln, aber Hermine, du hast und nie von Draco Malfoy erzählt._

_Seine Familie gehörte zu den Todessern, so viel habe ich verstanden. Es ist eine ungewöhnliche Verbindung, finde zumindest ich._

_Dein Vater und ich möchten gerne mit dir persönlich sprechen – und dem Jungen. Ich habe gesehen, über wie viel Geld die Malfoys verfügen, und es wäre mit Sicherheit eine Absicherung deinerseits, aber wieso hast du nie ein Wort gesagt?_

_Zwar habe ich dir gesagt, dass dein Vater und ich dich in der magischen Welt nicht weiterbringen können, aber ich habe damit bestimmt nicht gemeint, dass du als Teenager heiraten musst._

_Was sagen Ronald und Harry überhaupt dazu?_

_Du würdest eine ernste Verbindung eingehen, so viel habe ich gestern verstanden. Lucius Malfoy nimmt eure Entscheidung so ernst, dass bereits ein Termin feststeht! Der 20. Dezember. Dein Vater und ich haben dort unseren Urlaub gebucht und müssen ihn nun absagen, Hermine. Ich kenne dich nicht so impulsiv._

_Ich weiß, ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten können, den Jungen zu heiraten, denn selbst, wenn ich es dir verbieten würde, hättest du dann wahrscheinlich genug Geld, damit es dir egal sein könnte, was wir davon halten._

_Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass junge Liebe schnell vergehen kann. Und falls er dir irgendetwas versprochen hat oder irgendetwas gegen dich in der Hand hat, dann bitte, sag es mir! Oder bist du schwanger? Weißt du, es gibt kein Problem, was wir nicht lösen können. Du musst keine Angst haben. Und wenn es denn nun aus Liebe geschieht, dann werden dein Vater und ich uns natürlich fügen. Fügen müssen, denn Mrs Malfoy hat die Einladungen bereits schreiben lassen. Sie scheint damit besser umgehen zu können als dein Vater und ich. Es scheint Tradition zu sein, jung zu heiraten, unter Reinblütern. _

_Du scheinst all das besser zu wissen, denn Mrs Malfoy sagt, du stehst mit ihr in Kontakt und alles ist besprochene Sache._

_Deshalb lass mich bitte wissen, was geschehen ist und warum du dich nicht eher an uns gewandt hast? _

_Mir ist klar, dass du keinen unserer Verwandten einladen kannst, wegen all der Zauberer, aber dein Vater und ich hätten uns gewünscht, dass du zuerst zu uns gekommen wärst._

_Sie haben uns bereits versichert, alle Kosten zu übernehmen und für euch aufzukommen, euch sogar ein eigenes Haus auf dem Grundstück zu errichten. _

_Es gibt wohl nicht viel, was wir dagegen vorzubringen hätten._

_Dein Vater und ich sind nur enttäuscht, dass du mit deinen Wünschen nicht zuerst zu uns gekommen bist. Das war es, was ich dir sagen wollte._

_Alles Liebe,_

_deine Mutter Rose_

Sie hatte ein heißes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Ihrer Mutter fand sich ab?! Einfach so, weil sie glaubte, es wäre ihr, Hermine, wirklich ernst, Draco Malfoy zu heiraten?! Das war doch einfach nur absurd!

Sie fühlte sich bodenlos. So schrecklich ausgenutzt. Und Tränen der Wut bildeten sich in ihren Augen, denn sie war wahrscheinlich auch noch selber schuld an dieser Situation!

„Hermine?" Sie erkannte Ginnys Stimme und fuhr erschrocken herum, den Brief hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt. „Ist… alles in Ordnung?" Ginny betrachtete Hermines nassen Aufzug mit argwöhnisch erhobener Augenbraue. „Ich wusste, du wolltest baden gehen, aber… ich dachte, du ziehst vorher deine Kleidung aus?", witzelte Ginny, aber sie wirkte ein wenig ratlos.

„Es ist… - ich…", begann Hermine etwas atemlos, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte es Ginny sagen. Sie musste es doch wohl irgendwem sagen?! Und ihre Mutter fragte, was Harry und Ron dachten? Merlin, Hermine konnte sich ausmalen, was sie denken würden! Es war doch vollkommen verrückt!

Und sie hatte nichts getan! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dazu hatte kommen können! Hatte sie Narzissa noch irgendeine Art von rationalem Menschenverstand unterstellt, war sie jetzt eines besseren belehrt worden.

„Ginny, ich…" Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte. Wie man so etwas sagen sollte! „Ich glaube, ich…", fuhr sie fort, und Ginny verschränkte gespannt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ginny, in den Ferien sind seltsame Dinge passiert, und ich… konnte nicht wirklich etwas dafür. Es ist… einfach…passiert!", begann Hermine und hörte den rechtfertigenden Ton, den ihre Stimme bereits angenommen hatte.

„Jaah, ich weiß", sagte Ginny nur. „Ich meine, sechs Wochen alleine im Ministerium arbeiten, bei den Malfoys auf Poolpartys gehen, Pansy Parkinson nicht den Hals umdrehen, weil sie Schulsprecherin geworden ist und nicht du, das ist schon eine Menge seltsames Zeug", spottete Ginny zwinkernd.

„Ich bin verlobt, Ginny", entfuhr es Hermine vollkommen tonlos. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es rückgängig machen kann."

Ginny starrte sie an, als hätte sie nicht verstanden. Sie schien darauf zu warten, dass Hermine ihr sagte, es wäre ein Witz.

„Ginny?", wiederholte Hermine ernst.

„Hermine…", begann Ginny verwirrt und betrat nun ganz den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerinnen. „Wovon sprichst du? Wieso solltest du verlobt sein?" Sie klang vollkommen entgeistert, als wäre Hermine verrückt geworden und spräche wirres Zeug.

„Weil ich… weil ich – keine Ahnung! Ich bin es jetzt!" Sie wischte sich die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet! Ich dachte, es wäre ein Spaß – zuerst! Dann habe ich geglaubt, alle wären verrückt geworden!", rief sie verzweifelt. „Und jetzt… jetzt…" Sie brach kopfschüttelnd ab. „Jetzt schreibt mir meine Mutter, dass sie ihren Urlaub absagen muss, wegen der Hochzeit!"

„Welche Hochzeit?", wagte Ginny vollkommen perplex zu fragen. Hermine sah sie an.

„Meine! Meine Hochzeit, Ginny!"

„Und… und wen heiratest du? Cormac McLaggen? Dean Thomas?", vermutete Ginny vorsichtig, denn sie schien wirklich zu glauben, Hermine hätte nicht mehr alle Zacken in der Krone. Oh Merlin!

Und es klang mehr als widersinnig in Hermines Ohren.

„Nein, ich heirate Draco Malfoy. Am…" Sie überflog noch einmal die Zeilen des Briefes, „am 20. Dezember!", rief sie hysterisch aus. Und Ginnys Mund hatte sich entgeistert geöffnet.

„Hermine, ich weiß… es ist alles schwierig. Ron ist Schulsprecher und du-"

„-Ginny!", fuhr Hermine sie an.

„-und Hogwarts ist anstrengend im siebten Jahr, ich weiß das! Meine Brüder waren alle komisch – oder sind es! Guck dir Ron an-"

„-Ginny, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden!", versicherte Hermine ihr ungläubig.

„Du heiratest Draco Malfoy am 20. Dezember? Wirklich, Hermine? Komm, wir gehen zu Madame Pomfrey. Es gibt tausend Beruhigungstränke für Lernstress, Hermine." Ginny bot ihr den Arm an. Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

Ginny glaubte ihr nicht. Ginny glaubte ihr nicht!

Natürlich nicht. Hermine glaubte sich selber nicht.

„Ginny-", begann sie erneut, aber Ginny schenkte ihr ein nachsichtiges Lächeln.

„Ach Hermine, es ist ein netter Witz. Eine gute Geschichte, wirklich. Aber… es ist doch ein wenig… weit hergeholt, findest du nicht?", wagte sie zu sagen, und Hermine nickte heftig.

„Ja! Ja, es ist weit hergeholt, aber… nichtsdestotrotz ist es wahr", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich… ich hole Ron, ok?", schlug Ginny jetzt vor, denn sie schien nichts Besseres auf Lager zu haben. Hermine sah sie entgeistert an. „Oh. Nein, er ist auf Patrouille, aber… später hole ich Ron, versprochen!" Dann verdrehte Hermine die Augen.

„Ron wird nicht helfen können. Und es wäre mir recht, wenn du es _niemandem_ erzählen würdest", informierte sie Hermine seufzend.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll", erwiderte Ginny besorgt.

„Nein, Ginny! **_Ich_** weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll!", erwiderte Hermine aufgebracht. „Denkst du wirklich, ich bin so verrückt, dass ich so eine Geschichte _erfinden_ würde? Meine Welt steht Kopf, seitdem ihr beschlossen hattet, diese blöden Ferien zu machen!", schrie sie schniefend und Tränen liefen über ihre Wange.

Ginny starrte sie hilflos an.

„Malfoy hat noch nie mit dir gesprochen!", rief sie aus. „Er ist… - Hermine, warum sollte er etwas mit dir zu tun haben? Es ist einfach – absurd, was du erzählst! Dass du ihn in den Pool geschubst hast, ja, das glaube ich dir gerne! Aber… komm schon! Vielleicht… wünschst du es dir nur?", flüsterte Ginny nun praktisch, als Hermine an ihr vorbeistürmte.

Das war doch nicht zu fassen!

Als ob sie es sich wünschte! Also ob sie wahnsinnig geworden wäre!

Im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Gryffindors immer noch das Auswahlspiel feierten hielt sie kurz inne. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt.

War sie… verrückt geworden? War es so abwegig, weil sie tatsächlich halluzinierte?!

Nein.

War es leider nicht. Sie hielt ja den verdammten Brief in der Hand!

Und ihre beste Freundin glaubte ihr nicht.

Es war wie ein seltsames Geheimnis. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber den Sommer über war irgendetwas passiert. Irgendetwas hatte sie und ihre besten Freunde ein Stück weit auseinander gebracht. Und sie hatte noch nicht überwunden, dass Pansy Parkinson vielleicht offener ihren Problemen gegenüber stand als Ginny Weasley.

„Hey Hermine!", rief ihr Harry prostend zu, aber Hermine schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Ron war auf Patrouille? Dann war es Pansy auch.

Und Hermine hasste Ginny gerade dafür, dass sie zu solchen Mitteln greifen musste!

Sie hatte sich auf dem Weg trocken gehext, aber jetzt stank ihre Kleidung nach Seife und Badeschaum. Viele Gänge hatte sie bereits hinter sich gelassen, ohne die Schulsprecher finden zu können.

Es war doch absolut lächerlich, dass sie die Gänge nach Pansy Parkinson durchsuchte!

Sie lief behände die nächste Treppe hinab, in den Flur der Ravenclaws.

„-als ob du eine Ahnung hättest, wie man eine Gruppe leitet!", vernahm sie Pansys zornige Stimme. „Sieh dich an! Du bist völlig betrunken!", ergänzte sie hysterisch.

Erleichtert bog Hermine um die Kurve. Dort standen sich Pansy und Ron gegenüber – Pansy rot vor Wut und Ron ziemlich gelassen an die Wand gelehnt, immer noch eine Flasche Butterbier in der Hand.

„Hermine!", entfuhr es ihm dankbar. „Erzähl dieser Schreckschraube bitte, dass ich nicht darum gebeten habe, Schulsprecher zu sein." Er grinste, denn anscheinend fand er das alles hier äußerst komisch.

„Schreckschraube? Wen nennst du hier eine Schreckschraube?", brauste Pansy mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf.

„Pansy?" Hermine war an sie heran getreten. „Können… können wir jetzt reden?", bat sie still, und Pansys Wut verrauchte langsam.

„Reden?", wiederholte sie und begriff dann. „Oh", sagte sie nur.

„Ron, wie wäre es, wenn du zurück feiern gehst – Harry vermisst dich schon. Ich beende für dich die Runde", schlug Hermine seufzend vor. Ron grinste triumphierend und schlug ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Fabelhaft!", sagte er. „Ich schulde dir was, dafür, dass du mit der Schreckschraube weitermachst! Samstag ein Butterbier in Hogsmeade?", versicherte er ihr mit einem eindeutigen Blick auf Pansy, die wieder ihren Zauberstab hob, aber Ron duckte sich lachend vor ihr und wankte aus dem Flur, während er ‚Weasley ist unser King' summte.

„Er ist ein Idiot!", murmelte Pansy ungehalten, bis sie Hermine wieder ansah. Dann seufzte sie auf. „Draco hat mit dir gesprochen, hm?"

Das war etwas untertrieben, aber so könnte man es wohl sagen. Hermine nickte allerdings nur, während sie und Pansy still weitergingen.

Nach einer Weile steckte Pansy den Zauberstab wieder ein, denn der Gang lang einfach nur ruhig und leer vor ihnen.

„Und jetzt?", wagte sie zu fragen. Hermine atmete erschöpft aus.

„Meine Eltern haben mir geschrieben", sagte sie nur, ohne Pansy anzusehen. „Und sie verbieten es mir nicht mal. Sie wurden… von den Malfoys bereits heimgesucht."

„Du willst ihn nicht heiraten?", vermutete Pansy jetzt. Und sie sprach über dieses Thema wie über eine Belanglosigkeit. Wie das schlechte Wetter im November, wie ein schlechtes Quidditchspiel.

„Ich…- nein!", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Aber du hast es seinen Eltern nicht gesagt?", erwiderte Pansy eindringlich.

„Ich…- nein", wiederholte Hermine erschlagen. „Ich hatte es nicht ernst genommen! Kein achtzehnjähriges Mädchen würde das ernstnehmen, oder?"

Pansy sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich bin auch versprochen, Granger. Ich heirate ebenfalls nächsten Frühling. Unter Reinblüter gehört es zur Tradition", schloss sie, und Hermine merkte, Pansy war eine Spur beleidigt. Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Aber… kann ich es… nicht absagen? Nicht rückgängig machen?", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Er verliert dann alles, Hermine", sagte Pansy nur.

„Und?", fragte Hermine tatsächlich ungerührt, und Pansy blieb stehen.

„Du weißt nicht, was das heißt, oder?", wollte sie traurig wissen. „Was es für uns bedeutet, aus der Familie verstoßen zu werden?", ergänzte sie ernster. Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Lucius würde das nicht machen! Ich kenne Lucius!", beharrte sie trotzig.

„Du kennst Lucius Malfoy? Ich glaube nicht, Hermine", erwiderte Pansy mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „_Ich_ kenne Lucius Malfoy. Ich kannte ihn, da war er nicht so liberal wie jetzt. Und glaub mir, er hat Draco keine leichte Kindheit geschenkt", erklärte sie.

„Merlin, ihr wurdet nicht von Voldemort gejagt, aus einer Laune heraus! Ihr wart die Jäger. Erzähl mir nichts von leichter Kindheit!", fuhr sie Pansy an. „Ich habe keine Lust, mir anhören zu müssen, dass der reiche Goldjunge keine hübsche Kindheit gehabt hat, weil er mit seinen Millionen alleine spielen musste, während sein Vater Schlammblüter gejagt hat!", entfuhr es ihr zornig. Pansy verzog den Mund, als wäre all das nur eine unangenehme Erinnerung.

„Hermine, du hast es doch so gewollt! Du bist nicht vollkommen unbeteiligt an dieser Situation! Und du hattest doch die Chance, Nein zu sagen, oder nicht? Du stehst doch in Kontakt mit den Malfoys, oder nicht?"

„_In Kontakt_?", wiederholte sie zornig. Pansy sprach schon wie ihre Mutter! „Nein, ich stehe nicht _in Kontakt_, verdammt!", fuhr sie Pansy an. „Ich habe einen Brief geschrieben! Einen. Und dass ich da nichts von dieser lächerlichen Verlobung erwähnt habe, hat für mich nichts bedeutet. Ich hatte angenommen, sie wäre ein Witz! Ein Spaß!"

„Dir ist immer noch nicht klar, wie einflussreich die Malfoys sind, oder? Reinblüter machen keine Scherze bei so einem Thema!" Hermines Mund öffnete sich sprachlos unter Pansys Worten. Es war doch absurd!

„Ich kann ihn nicht heiraten, Pansy!", flüsterte Hermine verzweifelt. „Wie könnte ich? Das… das ist doch verrückt! Er hasst mich, verstehst du das?", schrie sie jetzt aufgebracht, und Pansy senkte kurz den Blick, als wüsste sie das bereits sehr genau – was sie wohl auch tat! „Er hasst mich, aber er nimmt es in Kauf! Wie schrecklich ist das bitte?", wollte Hermine entgeistert wissen.

„Weißt du, wie viel Gold er hat, Hermine?", wollte Pansy sehr sachlich wissen.

Hermine schluckte bitter. Sie wusste, was sein Vater besaß. Wie viel Malfoy Manor wert war. Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Weißt du, was er haben würde, wenn er den Vertrag bricht? Wenn er dich nicht heiratet? Er hätte nichts. Er dürfte nicht einmal zurück in sein Haus. Und es wäre legal bindend. Es sind Reinblüter-Gesetze. Nichts, was du verstehen würdest, aber wir… wir haben diese Gesetze. Und… es macht auch Sinn", sagte Pansy plötzlich vehementer, und Hermine sah sie an.

„Was?", flüsterte sie verstört. „Es macht Sinn?", wiederholte sie Pansys Worte, aber Pansy wandte beschämt den Blick. Hermine begriff.

„Oh, du sagst… es ist richtig so? Du gönnst es ihm, oder?", wollte Hermine gefährlich ruhig wissen. „Es ist dir sogar egal, dass ich es bin, Hauptsache, er befolgt die Tradition?", zischte Hermine, aber Pansy hob die Hände in die Luft.

„Nein! Ok, nein, das ist es nicht! Du kennst uns nicht, Hermine! Du bist neu in unserem Kreis! Keine Ahnung, wie du hineingeraten bist, aber jetzt bist du drin, ok? Und es geht nicht darum, dass ich will, dass er Traditionen befolgt! Es kann ihm nicht schaden, das stimmt, aber… Draco ist… er ist…"

„Ein Arschloch", kürzte es Hermine auf die beiden treffendsten Worte ab, die sie für ihn finden konnte. Oh, er war ein Arschloch!

„Nein", widersprach Pansy mit erhobenen Augenbauen. „Er ist… verloren", sagte sie schließlich abwesend.

„Verloren? Was soll das sein? Eine Beschönigung für die Worte selbstsüchtig, verwöhnt, bescheuert, arrogant und widerlich?", wollte Hermine ungehalten wissen, und Pansy atmete aus.

„Nenn es wie du willst", sagte sie knapp. „Aber weißt du, weshalb regst du dich überhaupt so auf?", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich. Sie musterte Hermine fast verständnislos. Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Er sieht gut aus-"

„-Pansy!", unterbrach Hermine sie fassungslos.

„-er ist der reichste von uns, du müsstest dich um nichts sorgen", fuhr sie fort, aber Hermine lachte auf.

„Nein, nur um mein Leben, oder? Er wird mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit im Schlaf erwürgen oder mich von den Hauselfen umbringen lassen!", schrie Hermine unter Tränen. „Und das weißt du!", fuhr sie Pansy an, die betreten den Kopf schüttelte.

„Hermine-"

„-nein! Du weißt, was er von mir hält!"

„Du bist selber schuld", sagte Pansy fast sanft. „Vielleicht wolltest du es auf irgendeiner Ebene auch, Hermine", fuhr sie rigoros fort. Hermine starrte sie an. Ginny unterstellte ihr, sie bildete es sich auf einer Ebene nur ein, weil sie Malfoy wollte – Pansy erzählte ihr dasselbe, nur umgekehrt!

„Meine Eltern halten mich für wahnsinnig, meine Freunde werden mir den Rücken zukehren – und warum? Weil ich den Fehler gemacht habe, und Narzissa Malfoy nicht die bösen Absichten unterstellt habe, die ich jedem Todesser unterstellen würde? Weil ich ein guter Mensch bin? Deshalb bin ich selber schuld?"

„Narzissa wird ihre Gründe haben", schloss Pansy diplomatisch, ohne Hermine anzusehen.

„Sie wird ihre Gründe haben? Was ist das für reaktionäres, fatalistisches Verhalten von euch? Wie abhängig seid ihr alle von eurem scheiß Gold? Ihr nehmt ein Leben in Gefangenschaft und ein Leben, ausgewählt von euren Eltern, in Kauf als wärt ihr nicht fähig, selber zu denken und-"

„-weißt du, es ist nicht schlecht!", unterbrach sie Pansy plötzlich eisig. „Du kommst in keine persönliche Hölle, Granger", ergänzte sie kalt. „Du heiratest Draco Malfoy. In unserer Welt, wie du es nennst, ist das der Jackpot", informierte sie sie fast abfällig. Hermine hatte verstanden. Sie nickte also bitter.

„Ach ja?" Hermine spürte wie ihre Stimme bebte. „In meiner Welt, Pansy, ist, jemanden zu heiraten, der einen lieber tot als lebendig sieht, schlimmer als jede Hölle. Eher stürze ich mich vom höchsten Turm hier, als seine Frau zu werden!", flüsterte sie.

Pansy atmete schließlich aus. „Hermine, denkst du… denkst du, Draco will verstoßen und enterbt werden? Denkst du, es macht ihm Spaß, dass sein Vater hierherkommt und – anstatt ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm geht – ihm ein Ultimatum stellt?", wollte Pansy ruhiger von ihr wissen. „Ich weiß, wie er ist. Ich weiß, er sagt, er hasst seine Eltern. Weißt du, mein Vater sitzt in Askaban. Schon so lange! Und… und nicht mal ich hasse meinen Vater, Hermine!", informierte sie sie streng. „Ich bin sicher, wir würden alle gerne unsere Eltern hassen und…", sie zuckte die Achseln, „keine Ahnung, abhauen, oder was man so tut!"

Aber Pansys Schultern sackten ein Stück weit. „Aber wir tun es nicht." Ihr Blick war nicht auf Hermine gerichtet. Resignation schien sich über Pansy zu legen, wie ein dunkler Schatten. „Ich weiß, Draco will Anerkennung von seinem Vater! Merlin, vor fünf Jahren hat er ihn noch angehimmelt, wollte so sein wie er, hat nur von Lucius geschwärmt! Er hat ihn so verinnerlicht wie kein Junge seinen Vater zuvor! Aber natürlich hat er es ihm nicht gesagt, kein Gefühl gezeigt. Und dann… dann…" Pansy schwieg. Hermine nickte fast grimmig.

„Dann kam Voldemorts Fall, und alle Menschen sind endlich aufgewacht", brachte sie bitter hervor.

„Ja", erwiderte Pansy tatsächlich, mit einer Stimme, die weit entfernt klang, und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder erregte. „Alle Menschen, bis auf einer", flüsterte sie.

Hermine sah Pansy an. Pansys Ausdruck war gequält, verzweifelt, und Hermine begriff – Pansy war genauso ratlos. Genauso überfordert. Und Hermine war sich sicher, Pansy frohlockte auch nicht gerade darüber, heiraten zu müssen. Aber… sie fand sich damit ab. Auch sie nahm es irgendwie in Kauf.

Aber Hermine konnte nicht. Sie konnte Peter Pan nicht retten.

Malfoy wollte ein verlorener Junge sein? Er dachte, er wäre noch ein Kind? Es war ihr scheiß egal. Er war achtzehn Jahre alt! Sie konnte das nicht für ihn tun, damit er alles behalten konnte, was ihm sein scheiß Leben noch leichter machte!

Sie schüttelte mit trockenem Mund den Kopf. Sie war doch nicht naiv! Sie wusste, was er nebenher mit anderen Mädchen veranstaltete! Wie er andere Mädchen ansah! Er war ein Schwein. Untreu, widerlich, versaut und selbstverliebt.

„Ich glaube…, ich verfüge nicht über so viel Hingabe wie ihr Reinblüterfrauen. Ich kann mich nicht für Reichtum und das fragwürdige Ansehen opfern, Pansy", sagte Hermine mühsam. „Wieso sollte ich mein kurzes Leben auf dieser Erde dafür opfern, ohne Liebe in einer Situation gefangen zu sein, die für mich nur böse enden kann?", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

Und Pansy lächelte tatsächlich. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine", erwiderte sie. „Es ist das, was meine weiblichen Vorfahren seit Jahrhunderten tun. Wenn sie es tragen können, trage ich es auch."

„Wie kannst du das?", wollte Hermine ungläubig wissen.

„Weil es nicht nur eine Bürde ist. Gold bringt Macht, Hermine. Und Freiheit", ergänzte sie mit einem fernen Blick. „Ich brauche mir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen", schloss sie fast feierlich.

„Bitteschön, was für Sorgen machst du dir? Du bist Schulsprecherin! Du kannst alles machen!", rief Hermine gereizt aus.

„Was für Sorgen? Wo soll ich sein, wenn ich dreißig bin? Wie viele Kinder habe ich dann? Und mit wem, und wird für sie gesorgt sein? Kann ich das Vermächtnis meiner Familie für weitere Generationen aufrecht erhalten? Für Draco ist es leichter. Ich muss einen reichen Mann finden, denn ich bin nur die Erbin", erklärte sie, als wäre es etwas niederes eine Frau zu sein. Hermines Mund öffnete sich entrüstet über so viel Unverstand und vergeudete Talent, was Pansy offensichtlich besaß – sonst wäre sie keine Schulsprecherin!

„Narzissa wird dich ausgewählt haben, weil es nichts Besseres für ihn geben wird. Und offen gesagt, stimme ich mit ihr überein. Du bist genau das, was er braucht! Jemanden, der nicht nur sich selber voran stellt. Jemand, der ihm zeigt, was wahre Größe und Aufopferung sein kann, Hermine", fuhr Pansy plötzlich mit schwerer Stimme fort. „Denkst du nicht, dass ich mich jede und jede Nacht frage, weshalb ich es geworden bin? Ich? Und nicht du?", entfuhr es ihr nun mit glasigem Blick. „Und seitdem versuche ich, zu sein wie du. Mach die Augen auf, Hermine! Wenn du nicht für Draco bestimmt bist, wer ist es dann?", wollte sie ehrlich ratlos von ihr wissen.

Hermine schüttelte wieder mit offenem Mund den Kopf.

„Ich kann das nicht, Pansy!", sagte Hermine wieder. „Er verdient es nicht. Er verdient es, verstoßen zu werden", flüsterte sie. Pansy senkte den Blick.

„Ich werde die Runde jetzt beenden. Allein", ergänzte sie mit einem Seitenblick. Das Gespräch war vorüber. Hermine nickte überfordert. Dann ging Pansy weiter, während Hermine ihr nachblickte.

Pansy wollte sein wie sie? Hermine wäre die perfekte Wahl?

Nein, sie war nicht die richtige Wahl für Draco Malfoy! In welcher Welt wäre sie die richtige Wahl? In einer kranken, verrückten Welt, die nichts von Recht und Ordnung und Liebe verstand! Sie war die richtige Wahl für Ron. Und für niemanden sonst!

Sie schluckte bitter. Die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Welt wieder richten konnte. Sie wusste nichts mehr.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Sie hatte keine Aufgabe in Hogwarts.

Sie war keine Schulsprecherin. Und für alle anderen war es nicht schlimm. Für sie war es unvorstellbar.

Und Malfoy hatte sie geküsst.

Und Ginny glaubte ihr nicht. Und Pansy wollte ihr nicht helfen, wollte, dass Hermine sich abfand mit einer unmöglichen Tatsache!

Es war Samstag und es kochten das schlechte Gewissen und Schuldgefühle in ihrem Bauch. Die Siebtklässler und alle, außer den Erstklässlern durften heute das erste Mal nach Hogsmeade, aber Hermine hatte nicht vor, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Sie wollte woanders hin. Zur Quelle ihres Übels. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter noch nicht geantwortet – noch nicht antworten können, denn sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihr Verhalten rechtfertigen sollte. Sie hatte Mist gebaut, so viel stand fest.

Aber sie wusste, man konnte den meisten Mist, den man anrichtete, wieder gerade biegen.

Sie hatte Harry und Ron und Ginny – die sie die gesamte Zeit über fast mitleidig ansah – eine Ausrede aufgetischt, weswegen sie dringende Dinge zu erledigen hatte, und nicht mit in die Drei Besen zum Essen kommen konnte. Ron war es egal, solange er nur essen konnte, und Hermine hoffte, sie wäre zeitig wieder zurück.

„Vielleicht…", begann sie, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie rechtfertigen sollte, dass sie vielleicht nicht zurückkam heute, wenn sie auch noch zu ihren Eltern ging, um alles zu richten. Deshalb unterbrach sie sich und schüttelte knapp den Kopf. „Ach schon gut", endete sie und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.

Sie erkannte die Slytheringruppe aus der Ferne, war aber verschwunden, bevor irgendjemand sie bemerken konnte.

Sie drehte sich um sich selbst und war verschwunden mit dem nächsten Windhauch.

Sie kam taumelnd zum Stehen vor den großen schmiedeeisernen Toren des Anwesens. Sie hatte das Gefühl, schon viel zu oft hier gewesen zu sein, stellte sie mit einem Schaudern fest. Als sie näher kam, schwangen die Tore wie gewohnt auf.

Sie blickte sich um. Die Auffahrt war noch dieselbe, weniger Pfauen stolzierten durch den Garten, aber sonst war alles so imposant, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

Sie schluckte schwer, und jeder Schritt kam ihr vor wie eine immense Last. Fast wünschte sie sich, wie im Zaubere von Oz, der gelben Linie folgen zu können, nicht selber denken zu müssen – und es wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht, einen Löwen dabei zu haben – sei es nur zur Sicherheit.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, hatte sich in eine Welt manövriert, die nicht ihre eigene war. Sie konnte immer noch nicht überwinden, wie reich die Malfoys eigentlich waren. Wie viel Einfluss sie hatten – und wie schlecht sich so etwas anscheinend auf ein Kind auswirken konnte! Nicht, dass Malfoy noch ein Kind war – aber… eigentlich schon, dachte sie verärgert!

Und als der Weg in eine Anhöhe überging, und ihr der Blick auf den Garten gewährt wurde, blieb sie stehen. Zauberer liefen Befehle schreiend durch den weiten Garten, während eine weitere Gruppe ein komplettes Dach in der Luft schweben ließ, um es auf ein Haus zu setzen.

Ein schneeweißes, kleineres Herrenhaus, mit langen Sprossenfenstern, Balkonen und Erkern.

Es war wie eine Miniaturausgabe von Malfoy Manor, und ihr Mund klappte zu. Oh nein! Das Haus, was die Malfoys für sie bauten! Nein! Es war ja schon fertig! Wie schnell waren Zauberer, wenn sie Massen an Zeit und alles Gold der Welt zur Verfügung hatten bitteschön?! Sie nahm die Beine in die Hand, rannte fast die letzten Meter zur großen Haustür, hechtete die Stufen empor und klopfte so hart und so lange gegen die Tür, bis sie zornig aufgezogen wurde.

„Was zur-!" Lucius Malfoy unterbrach sich sofort, als er sie erkannte. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Kurz war sie verleitet, den Fuß in die Tür zu stellen, falls er vorhatte, die Tür wieder zu schließen, aber er starrte nur verblüfft über seine Lesebrille auf sie hinab. Er trug ein weißes Hemd unter einem beigen Pullover und tatsächlich Jeans. Seine Haare waren zusammengebunden, wie immer, und Hermine ging auf, dass sie ihn seit Ende des Praktikums nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Er strahlte etwas Anmutiges aus, ging ihr auf. Etwas Aristokratisches, was ihr Angst machte. Und gleichzeitig befand sie sich unter seinem Blick wie unter einem Mikroskop und fühlte sich bewertet, gemustert und absolut nicht wohl.

„Miss Granger", sagte er nun endlich mit Bedacht. Er blickte an ihr hinab. „Sie kommen aus Hogwarts", stellte er fest, mit Blick auf ihre Schuluniform. Ja, was dachte er? Dass sie gerade von Honolulu rübergejettet gekommen war? Sie atmete immer noch schnell, hatte noch nichts gesagt, er deutete ins kühle Innere des Hauses. „Bitte", schloss er ruhiger, und sie folgte der Aufforderung und betrat das Haus. Vorsichtig. Denn es war Kriegsgebiet.

Es war so groß wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte und Stille erschlug sie, so dass sie versuchte, nicht zu laut zu atmen. Es war einschüchternd hier zu sein. Einschüchternder, als sie vermutet hatte. Als sie es jemals in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das so, wenn es um schlechte Dinge ging. Alles kam einem böser vor, schlechter. „Ich nehme an, Dumbledore weiß nicht von Ihrem… Besuch hier?", führte er schließlich das einseitige Gespräch fort, während er sie ins große Wohnzimmer führte. Und Hermine wüsste ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr, wie man doch gleich in Malfoys Zimmer käme.

Über welche der hundert Treppenaufgänge….

„Narzissa?", rief Lucius in die Weiten des Wohnzimmers, und hinten, vor dem kalten Kamin, hob die Frau den Blick aus einer magischen Zeitschrift. Hermine erkannte die bewegten Bilder von hier aus. _Blumen und Mehr_ hieß die Zeitschrift. Molly Weasley vergötterte diese Zeitschrift, kam es Hermine dumpf in den Sinn. „Wir haben Besuch", erklärte er laut über ihre Gedanken hinweg. Aber Narzissa stand bereits. Und mit einem breiten Lächeln kam sie auf Hermine zu.

Ehe Hermine hatte reagieren können, wurde sie von der Frau in die Arme gezogen.

Sie spürte den Druck in ihrem Innern lockerer werden, roch Narzissas fruchtigen Duft, und dann ließ Narzissa freudestrahlend von ihr ab.

„Oh, wie wunderbar!", rief sie aus. „Hermine, ich bin so froh, dass Sie uns besuchen kommen! Haben Sie gesehen? Das Haus im Garten ist fast fertig! Ich hoffe, Sie hatten Gelegenheit, mit Ihren Eltern zu sprechen?", plapperte sie aufgeregt, während sie Hermine zu den offenen Verandatüren schob. „Sehen Sie?", schloss sie und deutete in den Garten, wo Hermine in der Ferne das Haus mit Schrecken emporragen sehen konnte. Glänzende Ohrringe baumelten an Narzissas Ohrläppchen, ihr Makeup saß perfekt, sie sah aus, als käme gleich eine Film-Crew, die das Haus und den Garten der Malfoys in Hochglanzmagazinen mit dem perfekten Paar, was hier wohnte, ablichten wollte.

„Ich…", begann sie aber Narzissa legte den Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte sie wieder an sich. Hermine roch den Duft ihres Shampoos. Jasminblüte und Vanille.

„Sie haben bestimmt Durst! Wie wäre es mit Limonade? Lowyn?", rief sie scheinbar nach einer Elfe, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mrs Malfoy!", begann sie erneut.

„Aber meine liebe Hermine!", sagte Narzissa tadelnd. „Nennen Sie mich doch Narzissa. Ich hoffe, der Termin zur Hochzeit passt Ihnen? Ich habe mich extra erkundigt, wann in Hogwarts die Ferien dieses Jahr anfangen. Oder haben Sie am 20. Dezember zu tun?" Hermines Mund öffnete sich ratlos.

„Ich… nein, aber-"

„-und ich weiß, Dezember ist kalt, aber wenn Sie schon Gelegenheit hatten das fantastische Kleid anzuziehen, werden Sie gemerkt haben, dass die Ärmel unsichtbar sind! Ist es nicht perfekt?" Narzissa strahlte sie an. „Und stellen Sie sich vor, es schneit! Ich plane ein märchenhaftes, tschechisches Thema! Es wird bombastisch werden! Der gesamte Garten wird wie verzaubert wirken! Vor allem mit der großen Eisfläche!"

„Ich – Eisfläche?", entfuhr es Hermine mit großen Augen.

„Oh ja. Ich habe bereits eine Kutsche mit Kufen anfertigen lassen für eine Runde auf dem Eis. Es ist unglaublich, was man alles bekommen kann, wenn man nur mit den richtigen Leuten spricht und bereit ist, jeden Preis zu zahlen. Ihr Haus hat sogar eine eigens errichtete Bibliothek. Ich habe es mir nicht nehmen lassen, denn Sie lesen doch so gern!", erklärte sie zwinkernd. „Und natürlich haben Sie auch dort einen eigenen Pool. Das Dach war eigentlich schon fertig, aber von der Farbe war es mir zu rot. Ich hätte gerne doch einen gedeckteren Ton gehabt. Haben Sie das Dach gesehen? Wenn es nicht Ihren Vorstellungen entspricht, können wir es ändern!", sagte sie sofort.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Wie fanden Sie die Farbe vom neuen Dach?", wollte Narzissa besorgt wissen.

„Das… das Dach ist völlig in Ordnung!" entfuhr es Hermine dringend. „Aber ich-"

„-Sie möchten es sich ansehen? Das verstehe ich zu gut, ich würde auch nicht abwarten können! Hier, in Malfoy Manor habe ich auch nicht abwarten können, muss ich gestehen", räumte sie lächelnd ein. „Soll ich eine Tour mit Ihnen machen? Die Handwerker sollten fertig sein, mit dem Dach", wandte sie sich fragend an Lucius, der nur die Hände hob, und keine Antwort wusste. „Kommen Sie, wir schauen mal nach", schloss Narzissa vergnügt.

Sie zog Hermine durch die Verandatüren nach draußen. Im Tageslicht erkannte Hermine, dass Narzissas fließend weißer, loser Pulli, den sie über der schwarzen Leggings trug, golden schimmerte. Sie wollte nicht fragen, was es für ein Material war, aber es war beeindruckend. Wieder beeindruckte sie diese Frau mit ihrer Leichtigkeit, während sie Hermine lachend über die weite Wiese zog, unbeschwert, wie ein Mädchen, kam sie Hermine dabei vor. Und bestimmt nicht wie Ende Dreißig.

„Narzissa!", rief Hermine angestrengt und versuchte, mit der Frau mitzuhalten, ohne zu fallen.

„Ja?" Narzissa wandte lächelnd den Kopf über die Schulter, und Hermine musste kurz blinzeln. Sie erkannte Draco in ihr, verblüffenderweise. Dieser fragende Blick aus diesen grauen Augen. Aber nichts von ihrer Wärme war in seinen Augen.

Schon waren sie angekommen. „Die Rosenbüsche werden noch gepflanzt, aber Sie können es sich bestimmt schon gut vorstellen, oder? Ich hoffe, es war nicht impertinent von mir, ein weiteres Haus in unseren Garten zu setzen?", entfuhr es ihr plötzlich als sie durch die offene Tür schritten.

Impertinent war wohl eher, dass die Malfoys sie –

Aber Hermine vergaß für einen Moment, was sie sagen wollte. Sie stand im Korridor des Hauses. Und an der Wand, wo ein leerer Garderobenschrank stand, hingen bereits einige Bilder. Kinderbilder von ihr, wie sie erkannte. Von Harry und Ron. Sie schluckte schwer. Auch Kinderbilder von Draco in allen möglichen Posen hingen an dieser, Wand in weißen polierten Rahmen.

„Ihre Eltern waren so freundlich mir einige Bilder zu überlassen", deutete Narzissa Hermines Schweigen flüsternd, während sie zufrieden lächelte. „Kommen Sie!", rief sie aufgeregt und zog Hermine weiter. „Die Küche wurde maßangefertigt", erläuterte Narzissa beiläufig, „und ich liebe ein offenes Haus. Ich hoffe, Sie sehen es ähnlich?" Hermine betrat durch einen Bogen ein riesiges Zimmer. Sie konnte durch einen weiteren breiten Bogen in der Wand auf eine Kochinsel blicken, hinter der zwei riesige, bodenlange Fenster den hinteren Garten ungestört überblicken ließen.

Ein riesiges Wohnzimmer, mit teuren Teppichen auf glänzendem Parkett, einer riesigen hellen Couch und einem Kamin, so groß, dass er die gesamte Wand einnahm. Verschiedene Kleinigkeiten waren liebevoll in verschiedene Schränke und auf breite Wandbretter geräumt worden. Frische Blumen standen bereits auf den niedrigen Tischen, und Hermine wollte sich auf keinen Fall wohl fühlen hier!

„Ich weiß, eine helle Couch ist natürlich problematisch bei kleinen Kindern, aber magisch lässt sich ja alles reinigen. Bis auf Blut", erklärte Narzissa für einen Moment abwesend, mit einem nachdenklichen Kopfschütteln, und Hermines Mund klappte auf.

Kleine Kinder?

Blut?!

_Was?!_

„Wollen Sie oben die Schlafzimmer sehen? Es sind drei!", rief sie zwinkernd und war bereits in Richtung Treppe gewandert. Die Farben unterschieden sich zum Herrenhaus drastisch, denn hier war alles in Creme gehalten, eher heller, weniger gotisch, wie es drüben zur Zeit der Erbauung üblich gewesen war. Und sehr modern. Weiße Holzbalken hier und da, ein heller Teppich auf der kastanienfarbenen Treppe, und Hermine hatte Mühe, mit Narzissa Schritt zu halten.

Sie öffnete die ersten schneeweißen Flügeltüren.

„Das hier kann ein Gästezimmer sein, oder eine kleine Zufluchtsinsel bei Streitereien", bot sie Hermine an und ging zur nächsten Tür, ehe Hermine den riesigen Flachbildschirm kommentieren konnte, den sie verblüfft entdeckt hatte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Leisten am Boden.

„Steckdosen!", entfuhr es ihr entgeistert.

„Oh ja! Ich habe darauf bestanden! Ihr Vater hat mir alles über Lewan erklärt, aber Internet ist für mich ein Mysterium", winkte Narzissa ab, und Hermine nahm an, dass sie von Wlan sprach. Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Aber Malfoy Manor ist nicht angeschlossen an gewöhnliche Stromnetze, das-"

„-wir haben keinen Aufwand gescheut, Hermine", unterbrach Narzissa sie achselzuckend. „Sie sollen sich hier so wohl fühlen, wie Sie es zuhause auch getan haben. Außerdem haben wir eine direkte portale Verbindung zum Haus Ihrer Eltern eingerichtet – die Sie natürlich auch unterbinden können – wann immer Sie… alleine sein wollen", räumte Narzissa sofort ernster ein.

„Das hier ist das Kinderzimmer. So habe ich es zumindest erst einmal geplant", fuhr Narzissa fort, als sie die nächste Tür öffnete. Es war in Blau gehalten, hatte bereits kleine Schränke, mit Handtüchern, einem Schaukelstuhl am langen Fenster, einem Babybett, und Hermine begriff zuerst nicht den gesamten Ausmaß dieser Sache, denn es sah allerliebst aus. Ein Teddy saß lächelnd auf dem winzigen Kissen, und bereits eine Kiste mit buntem Spielzeug stand auf dem Boden.

„Und hier…", sagte Narzissa feierlich, „das Master-Schlafzimmer!" Hermines Mund klappte auf, denn es maß fast den gesamten Platz des Erdgeschosses. Das Bett war ein Kingsize Monstrum! Mit cremefarbenem Himmel auf vier geschnitzten Pfosten. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über den Platz, die weiten des Schlafzimmers. Zwei Badezimmer gingen hiervon ab, auch hier hing ein Plasmafernseher an der Wand, ein Balkon schloss an die Flügeltüren aus Glas an. Anscheinend hatte Narzissa auch ein paar Blicke zu viel in Zeitschriften von Muggel-Einrichtungshäusern geworfen.

„Aber… wir sind noch nicht durch!", unterbrach Narzissas Hermines Faszination.

Sie griff unter Hermines Arm, hakte sich fast freundschaftlich ein, und führte sie in das nächste Zimmer.

Diese Türen waren ungleich dunkler, und öffneten sich beim leisesten Druck. Hermine Mund öffnete sich. Hier wurden die Erker ausgenutzt, die sie von draußen bereits bemerkt hatte. Sie starrte die Wände voller Bücher nur an, erkannte einige Titel aus Hogwarts, und ihr Blick flog über die gemütlich Theke, die in der Wand eingelassen war, wo sie verschiedene dunkle Flaschen mit Whiskey oder Brandy oder Wein erkannte. Eine Sitzgruppe vor einem hellen Kamin, viele Sessel und Lampen und kleine Treppenaufgänge führten zu den Erkern, in denen jeweils ein kleines Sofa stand, welche auch den Garten überblickten, bis zu den hohen Tannen in der Ferne.

„-Peter Pan", entfuhr es ihr tonlos, als sie ein wahres Muggelsortiment entdeckte.

„Oh ja, Ihre Mutter hat mir offenbart, welche Bücher Sie als Kind besonders gemocht haben. Vielleicht würden Sie sie ja Ihrem Kind gerne vorlesen?"

Hermine stand hilflos in der großen Bibliothek.

Narzissa schien gespannt auf Hermines Reaktion zu warten. Es war ruhig im Haus. Angenehm ruhig. Und Hermine begriff erst jetzt – es würde ihr Haus sein. Ihr eigenes! Ganz für sie allein. Sie schluckte und sah sich um. Es war ein wunderschönes Haus. Sie beschloss wenigstens das zu sagen.

„Ich… es ist ein wunderschönes Haus, Narzissa. Es steckt… viel Arbeit hier drin", sagte Hermine anerkennend. Narzissa schien vor Erleichterung auszuatmen.

„Wenn Sie wollen, können wir bestimmt einrichten, dass Sie hier eine Nacht bleiben. Ich meine, es ist Wochenende, der Strom ist angeschlossen. Und morgen ist keine Schule", fuhr sie lächelnd fort. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Wie stellte sie es am besten an? Wie sagte man so einer Frau, die ein Haus mit Kinderzimmer und Bibliothek im eigenen Garten für sie gebaut hatte, dass sie nicht ihre Schwiegertochter sein wollte…? Sein konnte!

Hermine sah Narzissa ausdruckslos an.

„Oder wollen Sie zurück?", deutete Narzissa ihre Unentschlossenheit jetzt mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich Draco Bescheid sagen, dann kann er auch kommen", ergänzte sie mit dem Verdrehen ihrer Augen, auf sehr jugendliche Art. Oh großer Gott, bloß das nicht! Was dachte sie? Dass sie frisch verliebt waren? Es war so absurd.

„Haben Sie Hunger?", fuhr Narziss schließlich fort, als Hermine immer noch nicht gesprochen hatte.

„Mrs Malfoy", begann Hermine nun am Boden der Resignation, und Narzissa blieb regungslos vor ihr stehen. Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel harmonisch. Und etwas legte sich über Narzissas fröhlichen Ausdruck. Ein tiefer Schatten, etwas sehr Trauriges. Fast wie… eine Vorahnung, die niemand laut äußern wollte.

„Meinen Sie, ich… könnte mit Ihrem Mann sprechen?", wich Hermine dem traurigen Blick der Frau vor sich aus. Es war als würde man Elmo aus der Sesamstraße sagen müssen, dass man ihm das rote Fell abziehen und verkaufen wollte. Und Hermine brachte es einfach nicht über das Herz, Narzissa das anzutun.

Narzissa wirkte kurz verwirrt. „Mit Lucius? Ja, sicher", sagte sie betont munter. Sie bedeutete Hermine nach einem Moment, vorzugehen, und beide verließen das frischgebaute Haus.

Schweigend schritten sie über die Wiese, und Narzissa versuchte sich die ernste Stimmung wohl nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Hermine sah, wie besorgt Narzissa wirklich war.

Lucius saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer, blätterte ebenfalls durch ein Magazin, aber Hermine erkannte Pferde auf der Titelseite, keine Blumen. „Lucius?", unterbrach Narzissa Lucius bei seiner Lektüre, und er hob den Blick. Dann setzte er die Brille ab.

„Ja?"

„Hermine hätte dich gerne kurz gesprochen", erklärte Narzissa ruhig, ohne sich irgendeinen Stimmungswechsel anmerken zu lassen.

„Sicher", bemerkte er ein wenig argwöhnisch, erhob sich aber, nachdem er seine Zeitschrift beiseitegelegt hatte. „In meinem Studierzimmer können wir reden, Miss Granger", fuhr er fort und ging vor. Sie folgte ihm, ohne Narzissa noch einmal anzusehen.

Es kam ihr irgendwie unfair vor, Narzissa zu hintergehen und mit Lucius zu sprechen, aber sie wusste keinen Ausweg. Er schloss schließlich die Tür hinter ihr, als sie ihm durch den langen Flur, gesäumt von Portraits und allerlei Wandteppichen gefolgt war.

Sein Schreibtisch war riesig, und er bedeutete ihr, vor dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. Automatisch setzte er sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Sie kam sich vor wie bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch. Oder wieder wie im Ministerium. Unsicher knetete sie die Hände in ihrem Schoß. Es hatte auch etwas von Dumbledores Büro. Es war beeindruckend.

Auch hier säumten sich Bücherregale, aber es war nicht vergleichbar mit der Bibliothek im neuen Haus. – Oder gar hier in diesem Haus!

„Was möchten Sie besprechen?", wollte er mit wachsamem Blick wissen. Sie hatte die Hände zu ihrem Gesicht gehoben, fuhr sich über die Augen, die Wangen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, als müsse sie sich erst wappnen. Hermine blickte hinab auf ihre Hände.

Kurz herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, bis Lucius sich schließlich räusperte und die Hände auf dem Tisch faltete. „Sie haben nicht die Absicht, Draco zu heiraten, nehme ich an?", sagte er tatsächlich mit ernstem Ausdruck. Ihre Finger kribbelten unangenehm. Schuldbewusst hob sie schließlich den Blick zu seinen blauen Augen.

„Mr Malfoy, ich…" Sie unterbrach sich selber. „Beantworten Sie mir eine Frage", sagte sie schließlich erschöpft.

„Welche Frage?", verlangte er zu wissen. Er wirkte angespannter als vorher.

„Wieso ich?"

Kurz dachte sie, er würde nicht antworten, dann seufzte er und fuhr sich über die geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich sage Ihnen ehrlich, ich wusste es zu Beginn auch nicht", sagte er nach einer Weile, und sie blinzelte mehrfach. Er antwortete wirklich ehrlich? Und er tat nicht so selbstverständlich glücklich wie seine Frau? Das war mal etwas Neues. „Was tut er? Droht er Ihnen Mord und Folter an?", verlangte Lucius ernster zu wissen, und sie öffnete kurz den Mund.

„Nun…", wich sie einer Antwort aus, aber er seufzte auf.

„Aber er verflucht Sie nicht, oder?" Hermine sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Nein, er… nein, das tut er nicht."

„Wie ist das Verhältnis? Ich meine, ich verstehe, wenn er… sich wie ein unmögliches Kind verhält, und Sie natürlich kein Interesse haben, ihn zu-"

„-Mr Malfoy", sagte sie ernsthaft, „Ihr Sohn hat sich bereits abgefunden, wie mir scheint", erklärte sie ungleich kühler. Das war auch etwas, was sie mehr aufregte, als sie es für möglich halten konnte. „Ich wollte nicht mit Ihnen über meine oder seine Abneigungen dem jeweils anderen gegenüber sprechen", fuhr sie mutiger fort. Er sah sie an. Ihre Worte schienen ihn zu überraschen. Sie hatte schonfestgestellt, dass die Worte eines Schülers, Lucius Malfoy öfters überraschen konnten. Wahrscheinlich unterstellte er jedem jungen Erwachsen, noch genauso dumm wie ein kleines Kind zu sein.

„Abgefunden? Er hat sich…?" Lucius starrte sie nun praktisch an.

„Ja, aber, wie kann es sein, dass ein menschliches Wesen sich so abhängig von seinem Vermögen macht? Wie kann es sein, dass er gegen all seine Instinkte handelt, mich sogar gegen jedes bessere Wissen küsst", fuhr sie fort, und Lucius Mund öffnete sich völlig perplex, „und nicht einmal versucht, gegen seine Eltern vorzugehen?"

Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, aber Lucius schien noch nicht ihre Offenbarung überwunden zu haben. „Und wenn Sie ihn besuchen – im Krankenflügel – wie können Sie ihn dann nicht umarmen? Sich freuen, dass er am Leben ist? Wie können Sie hergehen und ihm ein Ultimatum stellen?" Ihr Herz schlug wieder besonders schnell.

Er schloss den Mund. „Er… hat sie geküsst?", war alles, was er sagte. Sie bereute schon, dass sie es gesagt hatte.

„Mr Malfoy, ich habe ein weitaus wichtigeres Anliegen als das!", erinnerte sie ihn streng. Es regte sie auf. Er begriff nicht mal, von was sie sprach! Was sie ihm vorwarf!

„Miss Granger, ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie unsere kleine Familiendynamik begreifen – zumindest nicht innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeitspanne – aber, was ich erwarte, ist, dass, wenn es Ihnen nicht ernst ist, mir dies jetzt zu sagen. Wollen Sie Draco heiraten?" Mit einem Mal war ein völlig neues waches Interesse in seinen Blick getreten. Und eine neue Ungeduld.

Nein, wollte sie nicht – aber sie würde zu gerne das neue Haus im Garten mitnehmen, dachte sie fast bitter, als ihre Mundwinkel wütend zuckten.

„Miss Granger", wiederholte Lucius nachdrücklich. Und Hermine wusste, sie hatte schon sehr viel von dieser Familie kennengelernt. All ihre seltsamen Seiten. Narzissa, die furchtbar anstrengend war mit ihrer gezwungen Heirat, die für Hermine eigentlich ein Kompliment darstellen sollte, und Lucius, der seinen Sohn genauso wenig leiden konnte, wie sein Sohn ihn, oder… -

Aber Hermine lächelte nun traurig. „Wissen Sie, ich wurde nicht einmal gefragt, Mr Malfoy. Ihre Frau hat mich in eine Löwengrube geworfen und mich den Tieren zum Fraß präsentiert. Keiner hat mich je gefragt. Sie nicht, Narzissa nicht – und Ihr Sohn erst recht nicht."

Lucius wirkte nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. „Ich frage Sie jetzt gerade", sagte er ruhiger, und er verstand es immer noch nicht. Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten zornig. Niemand hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ein Teil hiervon sein wollte! Niemanden interessierte ihre Meinung – oder gar Dracos Meinung dazu! In Lucius' Augen war sie ein Kind, ein Objekt, mit dem er verfahren konnte, nach seinem Belieben, nach seiner scheinbar königlichen Meinung.

„Und es ist Ihnen nicht wichtig, was Ihr Sohn denkt?" Hermine wollte es aus ihm heraus kitzeln – das bisschen Menschlichkeit, was sie in ihm vermutete. Vielleicht.

„Miss Granger, meinem Sohn wird nichts Besseres passieren, als Sie zu heiraten. Davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Seit wann das?", wollte sie argwöhnisch wissen.

„Seit wann?", wiederholte er nachdenklich. „Seit dem Sie mir an Ihrem ersten Arbeitstag bei mir erklärt haben, dass Sie weder Kleider noch ein Schloss benötigen, um sich zu beschäftigen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt, ungefähr", antwortete er wohl scheinbar wahrheitsgemäß.

Sie dachte nach. Sie saß vor Lucius Malfoys Schreibtisch und dachte tatsächlich darüber nach, das Unaussprechliche zu tun. Aber nicht aus Nazissas oder Lucius' Gründen!

„Also?" Ein Hauch Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Wie weit sie gekommen waren, fiel ihr auf. Sie erinnerte sich an Lucius' unverfängliche Einladung zu seiner Gartenparty. An die folgende Poolparty. An die Nacht in Dracos Bett. An… den Tanz mit ihm und Pansy.

Aber Lucius hatte es nicht begriffen. Er begriff seine Fehler nicht mal und begriff nicht mal diesen Fehler, obwohl es keinen größeren Fehler gab als diesen!

Und ein wenig hasste sie Lucius dafür. Und sich selbst. Und sie wusste nicht, was aus ihr sprach. Ob es die Enttäuschung war, die sie empfand, wenn sogar Pansy Parkinson ihr erklärte, dass Hermine besser geeignet als Schulsprecherin war. Ob es Ron war, der ihr keine Beachtung mehr schenkte – nein, sogar Pansy mehr Beachtung schenkte! Dass ihre Eltern einwilligten, dass Sie bei fremden Menschen im Garten wohnte. Dass ehemalige Todesser sich die Dreistigkeit herausnahmen über fremde Menschenleben zu entscheiden!

Und sie begriff es hier und jetzt.

Draco war nicht ihr Feind. Draco war von seinem Vater zu dem gemacht worden, was er war. Und Narzissa war nicht das Übel. Ein Junge suchte sich sein Vorbild nicht in seiner Mutter.

Und ihr Ausdruck wurde kälter. Denn ihr Feind war Lucius Malfoy, den Mann, den sie ausnahmslos einnehmend und charmant gefunden hatte. Aber welcher Vater konnte seinen Sohn so sehr hassen? Sie spürte die Erheblichkeit in ihren Worten schon bei der ersten Silbe.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte sie kühl, ein wenig überrascht von sich selbst.

Und wenn auch nur, damit Lucius Malfoy begriff, was für einen Fehler er beging. Wie dämlich eine solche Tradition war! Was er eigentlich tat, wenn er seinem Sohn verbot, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Und wie es Draco zerstören würde. Sie wusste, warum sie Reinblüter nicht leiden konnte. Genau aus diesen Gründen! Sie hatte sich fast zornig erhoben, während sich sein Mund wieder verblüfft geöffnet hatte.

Und es war ein seltsamer Kampf – dessen Strategie sie tatsächlich nicht vollkommen durchdacht hatte, ging ihr mit klopfendem Herzen auf, aber es war zu spät. In ihrem Kopf war es bereits zu spät. Sie fixierte ihn immer noch. Es war der Beginn. Der Beginn von etwas Furchtbarem.

Und Lucius würde es noch einsehen. Die Malfoys wollten mit ihr spielen?

Die Malfoys glaubten, ihre Macht wäre grenzenlos? Traditionen könnten endlos fortgeführt werden, bis sie sich letztendlich selber vernichteten? Dann wäre das die Kampfansage.

Pansy hatte davon gesprochen. Von Aufopferung – der Tradition zuliebe!

Es ging ihr mehr als nur gegen den Strich, Zeit ihres Leben dafür zu verschwenden, ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy zu helfen, aber Lucius war viel zu enttäuscht von seinem Sohn, um zu erkennen, wie ähnlich sie doch waren! Hermine hatte zuerst nicht begriffen, warum sie Pansy Worte so abstoßend gefunden hatte – aber jetzt?

Sie hatte verstanden. Liebe fehlte. Sonst wären sie alle nicht so verdammt unfähig hier!

Alle hielten sie für gut und selbstlos – für so perfekt?

Oh, wie sie sich irren würden! Niemand holte sich Hermine Granger ins Haus, ohne die Konsequenzen. Sie war gut, ja. Vielleicht manchmal selbstlos, aber dachten die Leute, so etwas würde sich zu ihren Gunsten auswirken, wenn sie selber alles andere als das waren? Draco Malfoy zu heiraten würde niemandem einen Gefallen tun. Narzissa hing sich an der Idee so sehr auf, klammerte sich an diese letzte lächerlicher Hoffnung – und irgendwann musste die Malfoys doch eingesehen haben, wie lächerlich und absurd diese Idee wirklich gewesen war -, Lucius war jenseits von Gut und Böse, begriff nicht, dass sein Sohn sich abgewandt hatte, weil Lucius sich nicht um ihn kümmerte und dachte, dass ausgerechnet sie seinen Sohn ändern konnte, weil sie bescheiden war? Ein Schlammblut, gezeichnet vom Krieg und der Welt? Damit sie seine verdammten Fehler allesamt beseitigen konnte?

Nein, sie hatten einen Denkfehler begangen! Man konnte niemanden ändern, wenn man ihn zwang! Jeder musste sich selber ändern wollen!

Und Draco Malfoy? Es würde ihn zerstören. Sein Nimmerland läge zerbombt in brennenden Scherben, würde er sie heiraten müssen. Vielleicht würden seine Eltern dann aufwachen. Vielleicht dann aufhören, die Schuld bei anderen zu suchen und Vorwände zu finden, ihren Sohn zu richten, zu reparieren, obwohl sie ihn selber zerstört hatten! Sie hatte genug gesehen. Sie hatte verstanden. Hatte Lucius Malfoy vergessen, dass sie bereits einen Krieg gewonnen hatte?

Und diesen Krieg hier gedachte sie nicht zu verlieren.

Lucius und Narzissa lagen nebeneinander in dem großen Bett. Der Mond schien zwischen den Vorhängen ins Zimmer. Sie schlief noch nicht. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, dass ihre Augen offen waren, an die Decke gerichtet.

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

Er hatte erwartet, dass sie Nein sagen würde. Narzissa vielleicht auch. Er wusste nicht, was sie gerade dachte.

Ihm wurde klar, dass sie die erste alter Reinblüterfamilie waren, die mit der Tradition gebrochen hatten.

Sie hatten eine Muggel gewählt – nein, gezwungen – ihren Sohn zu heiraten. Und sie hatte zugestimmt. Und Lucius fragte sich für einen wilden Moment, wieso sie das getan hatte.

Wie sie ihn heute Nachmittag angesehen hatte. In ihrem Blick hatte viel gelegen, jedoch keine Freude. Keine Erwartung. Kein Verständnis. Nichts davon. Eine Enttäuschung war von ihr ausgegangen, jedes ihrer Worte, wie eine düstere Kampfansage, so war es ihm vorgekommen.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte er sich erst heute nach ihren Worten wohl damit abgefunden, dass es tatsächlich passieren würde. Und er wusste nicht, weshalb er jetzt hellwach dalag. Es war doch der Plan gewesen! Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er von Hermine Granger überrascht worden war. Tatsächlich überrascht von einem Kind, dem er nicht viel mehr zugetraut hatte, als ein paar vorlaute Antworten, wie sie alle Jugendlichen auf Lager hatten.

Er hatte gewusst, Draco würde nicht ablehnen – nicht ablehnen können. Er war zu abhängig vom Reichtum, den er gewöhnt war. Aber sie?

Wieso tat sie es? War sie so selbstlos, wie es Narzissa die ganze Zeit über angenommen hatte? Oder war da etwas anderes, etwas Verborgenes, was er noch nicht gesehen hatte?

Er hatte darüber nicht nachdenken wollen. Draco zur Heirat zu zwingen, war seine letzte Option gewesen. Dass das Mädchen, welches lebensmüde genug war, sich darauf einzulassen, vielleicht ein besonderes Mädchen war, hatte er lange verdrängt.

Ja, Hermine Granger hatte ihm am ersten Tag Angst gemacht. Und das tat sie noch. Narzissa war mittlerweile eingeschlafen.

Er war gespannt. Was er alles auf sich nahm, um seinen Sohn zu retten. Sogar Hermines grauenhafte Eltern hatte er in Kauf genommen. Nein, er konnte Muggel nicht leiden.

Und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, die graue Vermutung, dass sie es heute gesehen hatte. In seinen Augen. Er nahm an, sie dachte, sie hätte irgendetwas durchschaut, verfolgte ihren eigenen Plan, eine eigene Agenda.

Gerne hätte er Hermine Granger klargemacht, dass sie aufgeben konnte.

Wahrscheinlich war sie jung und motiviert, wollte irgendetwas bewirken, aber… der Krieg war vorbei. Und war es nicht ironisch? Hermine Granger hatte gegen Unterdrückung, gegen Reinblüter und ihre Ideale gekämpft, nur um sich mit achtzehn Jahren genau diesen Idealen zu unterwerfen?

Lucius empfand die Ideale nicht als schlecht. Hermine tat das vielleicht. Vielleicht tat Draco das auch, vermutete er düster. Aber er würde ihn brechen können.

Er musste vorsichtig sein. Vielleicht vermutete Narzissa hinter Hermine eine selbstlose Gestalt, aber nicht einmal die unschuldigste Fee war selbstlos und nur auf das Wohl anderer bedacht, wenn sie in Kriegsbekleidung, bereit zu kämpfen, auftauchte. Lucius hatte Hermine bereits von anderen Seiten kennengelernt.

Sie war praktisch ein Kind gewesen, als sie ihren ersten Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte. Vielleicht erinnerte sie sich selber nicht mehr wirklich daran, an das Gefühl, aber… ein Kind sollte dazu nicht in der Lage sein, egal, wie begabt und fähig sie sein mochte.

Ihr Geist war stark. Und sie würde zumindest irgendeinen Einfluss auf Draco haben, denn… er gab zu, Hermine war stärker als es sein Sohn jemals sein würde. Aber er wusste noch nicht genau, was passierte, wenn man einen Feigling und eine Kämpferin zwang, zu heiraten.

Es klang wie ein Märchen, dessen Ausgang katastrophale Auswirkungen annehmen könnte.

Aber er kam über eine wichtige Tatsache nicht hinweg: Narzissa hatte Recht gehabt. Hermine hatte mehr Größe als sie alle zusammen. Aber vielleicht ein wenig zu selbstgerecht, dachte er schließlich. Manchmal vergaß er, dass die Kinder selber denken konnten.

Er hoffte, sie hatten keinen Fehler gemacht.

Er hoffte, das Ansehen der Familie würde nicht leiden, Draco würde die Kurve kriegen – und… und Hermine Granger…?

Er hoffte, sobald Dracos Verwandlung zum vorbildlichen Reinblüter abgeschlossen war, würde sich Hermine Granger in Luft auflösen. Er atmete aus.

Merlin, er hatte Angst vor Hermine Granger. War das zu fassen?! Er hatte Angst vor einem Kind! Merlin sei Dank, war niemand mehr wach, um diese absurde Tatsache zu kommentieren.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Sie hatte bei ihren Eltern nur kurz vorbeigeschaut, aber es war ihr vorgekommen, wie eine Ewigkeit. Und sie hatte alle Gefühle durchlebt, war bereit gewesen, aufzugeben und ihrer Mutter zu beichten, dass es nicht echt war. Aber sie hatte es letztendlich nicht getan.

Sie hatte auch beantwortet, warum sie nicht Schulsprecherin dieses Jahr geworden war. Aber eigentlich konnte sie die Frage mit gesundem Menschenverstand nicht beantworten. Ihr Vater war sehr still gewesen, wortkarg beinahe. Er hatte nachgedacht und nicht gesprochen. Aber vielleicht wusste Hermine schon, was er dachte. Er hielt sie wahrscheinlich für übergeschnappt. Und Hermine war erstaunt gewesen, wie einfacher ihre Heirats-Entscheidungen für ihre Eltern zu akzeptieren waren, wo doch so viel Gold im Spiel war.

Fast war Hermine geneigt gewesen, ihre Eltern darauf anzusprechen. Was hatte Narzissa ihnen wohl versprochen? Oder waren ihre Eltern leicht um den Finger zu wickeln. Hermine hatte es sich nicht vorstellen können. Und dann hatte ihre Mutter gefragt.

Sie hatte sie tatsächlich gefragt, was sie Hermine noch nie zuvor gefragt hatte. Natürlich war es vorher nicht notwendig gewesen, denn Hermine hatte noch nie so etwas wie einen Freund gehabt. Krum war eine Ausnahme gewesen. Eine kurzweilige Ausnahme.

Nein, ihre Mutter hatte sie tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie Draco Malfoy lieben würde.

Und es war seltsam, fand Hermine.

Es war seltsam, dass irgendwann ein Punkt eintreten konnte, an dem Eltern ihren Kindern nicht mehr ansehen konnten, wann sie logen, wann sie etwas anderes fühlten, als sie sagten. Als wären die Kinder über das Verständnis der Eltern hinaus gewachsen. Als wären sie nicht mehr das eigene Kind, sondern eine wildfremde Person, der solche Anwandlungen tatsächlich zuzutrauen wären.

Und Hermine hatte sich den restlichen Nachmittag über gefragt, ob es eine willkommene Wandlung war? Ob ihre Eltern es gar nicht tragisch fanden?

Sie fand es tragisch. Vertrauten ihre Eltern ihren Entscheidungen so sehr, dass nichts in Frage gestellt wurde? Nicht einmal eine solche Sache?

Vielleicht hatte Hermine zu viel erwartet gehabt. Wahrscheinlich. Das hatte sie ja ohnehin. Sie hatte zu viel gegeben und nichts dafür bekommen. Nicht mal ein blödes, silbernes Abzeichen!

„Hermine, liebst du ihn denn? Diesen… diesen Draco?", hatte ihre Mutter sie vorsichtig gefragt, etwas beschämt, denn anscheinend fragte eine Mutter eine Tochter so etwas nicht.

„Ja, Mum", hatte Hermine einfach gelogen. Vielleicht auch, um zu sehen, ob ihre Mutter irgendeinen Unterschied merken würde. „Sehr", hatte sie ergänzt, um noch einen drauf zu setzen, aber ihre Mutter hatte genickt – und dann gelächelt.

„Gut", hatte ihre Mutter gesagt, sich an ihren Vater gewandt, und dieser hatte sich danach endlich wieder am Gespräch beteiligt. Hatte Fragen über das blöde Haus im Garten der Malfoys gestellt, die Hermine widerwillig beantwortet hatte.

Ihre Eltern schienen nicht zu merken, wie unbeteiligt sie sprach. Aber es war egal. Sie wollte nicht auffliegen. Noch nicht. Sie hatte eine Mission. Sie verfolgte ein anderes Ziel. Ein Ziel, bei dem sie allen Reinblütern zeigen würde, wie weit man tatsächlich mit gezwungenen Traditionen kam!

Sie hatte dem Gespräch ihrer Eltern nur halbherzig folgen könne. Und seit der Sekunde, als sich sogar ihr Vater zu erwärmen versuchte, hatte sie immer weniger gesagt, bis sie gehen musste.

Seitdem sie selber beschlossen hatte, sich auf diese lächerliche Hochzeit einzulassen, war ihre Angst verschwunden. Sie hatte etwas begriffen, was allen Erwachsenen scheinbar entging.

Es würde nicht funktionieren. Fast war es bedauerlich. Denn alle schienen es zu glauben. Dass man mit Zwang etwas würde überkommen können, dass Lucius Malfoy tatsächlich glaubte, mit Druck ließe sich etwas tatsächlich lösen, ohne dass er es jemals mit Zuneigung und Verständnis versucht hatte, war in Hermines Augen so grenzenlos dumm, so dass sie nur gewinnen konnte.

Und dann war sie wieder nach Hogsmeade appariert. Sie hatte mit Luna und einigen Ravenclaws zurückgehen können.

Und sie hatte sich seltsam gefühlt. Zum ersten Mal besaß sie auch etwas Außergewöhnliches in diesem Schuljahr, war es auch kein Schulsprecherabzeichen.

Sie hatte nicht viel gesprochen, hing ihren Gedanken nach, während Luna von ihren vielen seltsamen Einkäufen berichtet hatte.

Und jetzt war es spät.

Jetzt saß sie still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny saß neben Harry, sie lachten, während Ron damit angab, wie viele Punkte er heute abgezogen hatte. Aber sie versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Versuchte, nicht überstürzt die Worte hinauszuschreien. Es gab keinen Grund.

In ihrem Kopf machte es Sinn. Harry hatte eine Aufgabe gehabt, und ihr gefiel die Idee, selber eine Aufgabe zu haben. Sei sie auch bedeutungsloser und weniger erfüllend.

Sie erhob sich plötzlich. Niemand hatte sie gefragt, wo sie gewesen war. Was sie wichtiges zu erledigen gehabt hatte. Es wurde Zeit, das Spiel zu spielen. Es war ein großes Gefühl in ihrem Innern. Und fast – aber nur fast – tat ihr Malfoy leid, denn für ihn musste es ein Untergang seiner Welt bedeuten. Aber er war lediglich ein Bauer in einem Schachspiel, sagte sie sich. Sie hoffte nur, sie könnte diese Ansicht weiterhin aufrechterhalten.

„Hermine, alles klar?", rief Ron, als sie zum Portraitloch ging. Ron war derjenige, den sie gewollt hatte. „Wo gehst du hin?" Aber ihn bekam sie nicht. Etwas in ihrem Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich muss etwas holen", sagte sie, beinahe abwesend. Sie blickte über die Schulter zurück, aber ihre Freunde waren wieder ins Gespräch vertieft. Hermine war kurz der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie sich kindisch verhielt, aber… schnell hatte sie diesen Gedanken verworfen, denn sie wusste ja, was sie tat.

Und das war schon schlimm genug. Sie wusste, sie würde schlecht schlafen.

Sie wusste, es würde nicht einfach werden.

Sie stahl einen letzten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf Ron. Er lachte, tiefe Grübchen in den Wangen, und für wenige Sekunden ließ ein Schauer sie erfrieren.

Sie gab sich einen Ruck, und ging weiter. Schritt für Schritt.

Sie wusste, sie würde Ron verlieren.

Aber wahrscheinlich konnte man nichts verlieren, was man nie besessen hatte, nahm sie traurig an.

Jetzt würde sie ihr Hochzeitskleid holen.

Und am nächsten Morgen war es anders. Alles kam ihr anders vor. Es war, als vibrierte bereits etwas in der Luft. Ein Gefühl, eine seltsame Angst.

Sie hob langsam den Blick, als die Eulen kamen. Sie hatte es tief im Gefühl. Aber es fühlte sich kaum noch an wie ihr Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als passierte alles nur noch außerhalb ihrer Wahrnehmung. Auf Ginnys Teller landete ein seidig glänzender Umschlag, so auf Harrys und Rons. Und weitere schneeweiße Eulen verteilten ähnlich aussehende Briefe auf verschiedenen Plätzen des Slytherintisches und am Lehrertisch.

Und fast trotzig trank sie einen Schluck Tee. Selbstgefällig hörte sie Besteck klirren, Gemurmel ansteigen, und sie war sich Ginnys Blick sehr wohl gewahr.

„Oh verfluchter Merlin! Was für ein geschmackloser Scherz soll das bitte sein?", hörte sie Ron sagen. „Hermine!", rief er schockiert. Hermine nippte wieder am Tee.

„Ginny, könntest du mir den Brotkorb reichen?", fragte sie teilnahmslos, aber Ginnys Mund hatte sich geöffnet. Sie starrte sie an. „Auch gut", sagte Hermine achselzuckend, lehnte sich vor und angelte sich selber eine Scheibe Brot.

Eine Eule tauchte aus dem Schwarm ab, kreiste über dem Gryffindortisch und ließ ein Päckchen direkt neben ihren Teller fallen. Sie öffnete es gespannt und ignorierte weiterhin die Blicke der anderen. Narzissa hatte ihr Pastetchen geschickt.

Es war mäßig absurd.

„Oh!", entfuhr es ihr überrascht. „Ausgezeichnet", bemerkte sie schließlich, mehr an sich selbst gewandt, und schob ihre Scheibe Brot zur Seite. Ginny starrte sie immer noch an. Dann wandte Ginny den Blick zurück. Hermine bemerkte, dass jemand hinter ihr stand und drehte sich auf der Bank langsam um.

Ok. Sie hatte damit eventuell gerechnet. Nur vielleicht nicht in Großen Halle.

Malfoy stand hinter ihr.

Und wenn sie sich an all die Momente zurück erinnerte, wo sie ihm gegenüber gestanden hatte, wo sie ihn erlebt hatte, so war das eine neue Seite. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht deuten, aber sie wusste nie, was er dachte, also… - war das nicht unbedingt etwas Neues. Und sie atmete langsam aus. Es war schwer. Ihr Herz klopfte laut. Sein Blick wirkte… furchtbar. Gebrochen und… leer.

Perfekt. Genauso wollte sie ihn haben! Vielleicht klappte es. Sie hoffte es. Er hielt eine Schachtel in seiner Hand.

„Ja?", fragte sie also, aber so unbeteiligt wie sie geplant hatte, klang sie leider nicht. Er war immerhin hierhin gekommen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand, als würde er sie auch erst jetzt bemerken. Sie spannte den Kiefer an, denn da war kein Hass mehr. Da war nichts mehr in seinem Blick, als er die Schachtel ausdruckslos neben sie auf den Tisch stellte. Sie war aus Samt.

Sie schluckte schwer, denn es war unschwer zu erraten, was sich im Innern der Schachtel befand. Ihre Freunde sagte gar nichts mehr, starrten nur noch. Das war ihr Ring.

Etwas wie Verzweiflung und Wut zuckten über seine Züge, als er die Fäuste ballte und sich wortlos abgewandt hatte, um die Halle in zügigen Schritten zu verlassen. Hermine sah ihm nach, aber sie erlaubte dem schlechten Gefühl in ihrem Innern nicht, sich auszubreiten.

Sie öffnete den Deckel der Schachtel.

Drei blaue Saphire eingebettet in Weißgold. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Pansy ebenfalls die Halle verließ. Sie klappte hastig den Deckel wieder zu und ließ die Schachtel verschwinden.

Harry erhob sich anschließend, blieb abwartend stehen, ohne sie aus dem Blick zu lassen. Hermine schluckte das bittere Gefühl hinunter. Es war nicht echt. Es war der Plan. Sie wusste, was sie tat!

Auch Ron stand auf.

„Hermine?", entfuhr es Harry tonlos, als er bedeutete, dass sie ihm folgen sollte. Sie kannte es von Harry. Er war immer so gewesen, suchte immer die Möglichkeit, Dinge irgendwie zu begreifen, brauchte ihre Worte tatsächlich, gab ihr die Chance, sich irgendwie zu erklären, das Missverständnis zu beseitigen. Aber dieses Mal konnte sie ihm den Gefallen nicht tun. Dieses Mal nicht, Harry.

„Ok." Sie reagierte endlich, erhob sich ebenfalls, nahm aber eine kleine Pastete auf die Hand. Sie hatte tatsächlich Hunger. Endlich war es raus. Und endlich hatte sie wieder Hunger. Sie folgte ihren stummen Freunden nach draußen auf den Flur. Alle sahen sie an. Harry öffnete stumm die Türen, die nach draußen führten.

Der Morgen war noch jung. Wenige Vögel sangen draußen.

Harry wirkte so betrogen, sah sie verloren an. Ähnlich wie Malfoy es getan hatte. Aber sie bekämpfte den Drang, zu weinen, sich zu erklären. Sie streckte also den Rücken durch.

„Ja, Harry?", fragte sie, als wüsste sie nicht, worum es ging. Er sah sie an. Er schien keine Worte zu finden. „Es tut mir leid. Ich… wollte es euch schon eher sagen", erklärte sie, mit einem Seitenblick auf Ginny, die vollkommen entgeistert den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber… wie… wie?!" Ginnys Mund hatte sich ungläubig geöffnet. Noch immer schien sie es nicht fassen zu können. Nicht ein Stück.

„Du heiratest Draco Malfoy am 20. Dezember?", fragte Ron, merklich ruhiger als die anderen. „Seit wann weißt du das?" Er nahm es recht gefasst auf, wurde ihr klar.

„Seit einer Weile", sagte sie fest. Er nickte. Und sie erkannte es. Sie kannte Ron gut genug. Gut genug, um zu wissen, dass jetzt Funkstille herrschte. Sie hatte das geahnt. Alles in ihrem Innern brannte und schrie. Sie wollte es ihm erklären. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten schlagen dafür, dass er nicht da war, dass er Schlagsahen von sich ablecken ließ, dass er Schulsprecher war! Und sie nicht mal grüßte bei einem verdammten Quidditchauswahlspiel, und es kostete sie alles, jetzt nicht zu weinen!

Er war sauer. Er war verletzt und enttäuscht. Und es war vorbei. Sie erkannte es genau. Das war das Aus. Er wandte sich augenblicklich von ihr ab.

„Noch ein schönes Leben, Hermine", entfuhr es ihm heiser und zutiefst gekränkt. Sie wusste nicht, ob er weinte, aber es brach ihr Herz. „Ich werde nicht zu deiner Hochzeit kommen", schloss er, als er ging. Eine Leere erfüllte sie plötzlich. Kalt und schwer.

Harry sah ihm nach, um dann sie anzusehen. Kurz zuckte etwas über Harrys Gesicht, fast als wolle er sagen, dass Ron es nicht so meinte, dass er sich erst abreagieren musste, denn es war ja alles ein Missverständnis, aber diese Versicherung war schnell von Harrys Gesicht verschwunden, als er mit seiner eigenen Ratlosigkeit zu kämpfen hatte.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du…" Harry unterbrach sich selbst. Es war warm draußen. Fast lächerlich angenehm, im krassen Gegensatz zur Stimmung, die herrschte.

Dass sie was? Ihr Herz schlug schnell. Sie wünschte, er würde zu Ende sprechen und sie nicht so ansehen! Wie sollte dieser Satz enden? Dass sie das ernst meinte? Dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte? Dass sie – was?! Ihr Mund öffnete sich, sie wartete, zu antworten, auf egal, was Harry fragen würde, nur solange er noch mit ihr sprach.

Sie hatte diese wichtige Konstante unterschätzt ging ihr auf. Die Konstante Harry Potter in ihrem Leben. Fast leichtsinnig war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er immer an ihrer Seite sein würde.

„Er liebt dich nicht, Hermine", sagte Harry schließlich, mit mehr Bedacht, als sie ihm heute Morgen zugetraut hatte. Seine Augen ruhten prüfend auf ihr, als ob er sehen wollte, ob sie verrückt geworden war. Als wäre ihr diese wichtige Tatsache irgendwo entgangen. Nein, er liebte sie nicht. Natürlich nicht! Sie liebte ihn auch nicht. Aber Harry würde nicht verstehen. Er würde nichts davon verstehen.

Und deshalb sagte sie es.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Harry", erwiderte sie, und ihre Stimme klang nicht fest und sicher. Gar nicht.

„Was?", wollte er seltsam ruhig wissen. Zu ruhig. Es ging um etwas anderes, Harry. Bitte, begreif doch…! „Du bist so nicht, Hermine", informierte er sie tatsächlich. „Was auch immer er… sagt…" Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, überhaupt zu sprechen. „Was auch immer… - ich meine…, was ist das überhaupt?", entfuhr es ihm, mehr als ratlos. „Du hast doch gar keinen Kontakt mit ihm. Er hat dich noch nie beachtet, Hermine. Nie mehr als… als irgendeinen willkürlichen Schüler. Kennt ihr euch überhaupt? Wieso sollte er mit dir reden, geschweige denn… dich zu seiner Frau machen wollen?" Und das Gespräch hatte eine abstruse Richtung angenommen.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich unschlüssig.

_Was?!_

Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Aber bestimmt nicht damit, dass sie Harry erklären musste, warum Malfoy ihr auf jeden Fall Beachtung schenkte.

„Ja", wiederholte sie, was sie ihrer Mutter gestern schon teilnahmslos zu verstehen gegeben hatte, mit beinahe tatsächlicher Vehemenz, „wir lieben uns."

Aber gegenüber Harry und Ginny klang es einfach nur falsch in ihren Ohren. Sie biss nervös auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Hermine, was redest du da?" Harry schien ihr nicht zu trauen, ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise zu glauben. „Er ist ein Todesser", schien er ihr erklären zu müssen. „Seine Eltern… seine…" Seine Augen verengten sich. „Seine Eltern haben damit zu tun, oder?" Eindringlich sah er sie an.

Harry war ein kluger Junge. Ein ausnahmslos aufmerksamer Zuhörer und eigentlich erriet er immer alle wichtigen Punkte einer Sache nahezu sofort. Aber dieses Mal konnte sie ihm dafür keine Punkte schenken, konnte ihn nicht loben für seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe. Sie würde gerne. Und sie war froh, dass er es begriff, wenn sie es auch nicht gestehen konnte. Sie wusste, diese Sache ging Harry nichts an. Es war als… hätten sie sich auseinander gelebt. Und sie verfolgte mittlerweile eigene Ziele, eigene Pläne.

„Nein", sagte sie nur. „Dieser Sommer… war… so anders, Harry. So verrückt", erklärte sie, begann sich tiefer in ihr eigenes gefährliches Netz aus Unwahrheiten zu begeben. „Und ich weiß, es sieht nicht unbedingt so aus, als würden er und ich… ideal zusammen passen, aber… ich habe in den Ferien in Malfoy Manor übernachtet, hatte viel Spaß mit seinen Eltern, und… es ist nicht so, als hätten wir hier in Hogwarts nicht auch bereits unsere Zeit zusammen verbracht", erläuterte sie ernsthaft. Harry starrte sie an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte sie ihn so eben verraten. Aber er glaubte ihr nicht. Denn sein verletzter Blick wandelte sich augenblicklich in einen abweisenden.

„Nein, Hermine, ich glaube dir nicht", sagte er nur.

„Harry, da gibt es nichts zu glauben. Es… ist einfach wie es ist…", schloss sie, und hasste sich selber für diese leeren Worte, die nicht ihre eigenen waren. Und Harry schüttelte zornig den Kopf.

„Wie kannst du, wie…? Ich kenne dich. Das bist nicht du!"

Aber zornige Slytherinmädchen stürmten bereits aus dem Schloss auf sie zu, über den geharkten Kies.

„Du miese Schlange!", rief Cynthia Bellows, und Hermine konnte gerade noch den Kopf zwischen die Schultern ducken, als sie einen Fluch losließ. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Harry den eigenen Zauberstab gezogen. Stumm entwaffnete er Cynthia, die wütende Blitze aus den Augen in seine Richtung schoss. Immerhin, dachte Hermine dumpf. Immerhin verteidigte Harry sie noch gegenüber anderen verrückten Mädchen.

Hermine atmete schneller. „Am besten versteckst du dich gut!", knurrte Cynthia ihr zu, nicht besonders von Harrys Zauberstab beeindruckt.

„Halt deine Klappe, Cynthia!", rief Ginny, endlich aus ihrer Starre erwacht. „Bild dir bloß nicht zu viel ein!" Hermine war so dankbar!

„Du stehst auf meiner Liste, Granger!" Cynthia bückte sich nach ihrem Zauberstab. Und welche Liste war das wohl? Die Liste voller Mädchen, die Cynthia umbringen wollte, weil sie ein einziges Mal mit Malfoy zu tun gehabt hatten? Hermine konnte sich gerade noch daran hindern, die Augen zu verdrehen. Pansy stürmte praktisch aus dem Schloss, direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Und bald heißt sie Malfoy, Cynthia. Wäre ich du, würde ich mich nicht mit ihr anlegen! Sie hat den gesamten Rückhalt der Gemeinschaft hinter sich, also sieh _du_ dich lieber vor!", ergänzte Pansy grimmig. Cynthia schenkte Hermine einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick, ehe sie und ihre Mädchen den Rücktritt antraten.

Hm… Hermines Panik flatterte leise auf. Ihren Namen? Sie musste ihren Namen für dieses Spiel hergeben! Für diese lächerliche Scharade. War das wieder ein weiteres Opfer? Na ja, sie würde ihren Namen eventuell wieder bekommen, nahm sie an. Nach der Scheidung. Sie wusste, sie würde noch heute irgendwann alle Nerven verlieren, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Nicht vor Harry und Ginny. Und garantiert nicht vor Pansy!

Ihr Blick hob sich langsam zu Pansys Gesicht. Pansys Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen. Hermine musste schlucken. Es war anders bei Pansy. Pansy schien nicht eine Sekunde lang daran zu zweifeln, dass Hermine Malfoy lieben konnte oder umgekehrt, so wie Harry und Ginny – und generell normale Menschen – es tun würden. Pansy war… wie beseelt von diesem beknackten Reinblüter-Kult! Ehe Hermine Pansys Verhalten überwinden konnte hatte sie den Abstand geschlossen, und Hermine wurde in Pansys Schraubstockgriff umarmt.

„Danke", flüsterte Pansy so leise, dass nur Hermine es hören konnte. Hermine schloss die Augen. Wofür dankte ihr Pansy wohl? Wahrscheinlich dafür, dass sie Malfoy rettete. Wenn Hermine ihr erklären würde, dass das das letzte war, was sie tun wollte, dann würde Pansy sie auch nicht mehr umarmen, nahm sie an. Malfoy zu retten war… zugegebenermaßen das Ende des Plans, aber es war nur ein Nebeneffekt. Eine Nebenwirkung, die zwangsläufig folgte. Oder auch nicht. Je nachdem wie dumm Malfoy sich anstellte. Sie tat das auch zu Pansys Wohl, auch wenn Pansy es nicht begriff. Hermine statuierte ein Exempel mit ihrer Tat. Sie hoffte nur, es würde Früchte tragen, und kein Reinblüter wäre jemals wieder so dumm, seine Kinder zwangszuverheiraten.

„Er ist… er hat sich noch nicht abgefunden", wisperte Pansy eine Spur verzweifelt, „aber nimm es nicht persönlich, Hermine, ok?"

Hermine reagierte gar nicht. Ha ha. Was dachte Pansy? Dass Malfoy vor Freude im Kreis springen würde? Natürlich war er verzweifelt. Wer wäre das nicht? Sie begriff, dass sie diejenige sein musste, die es durchzog. Sie würde Malfoy einfach mit durchziehen. Irgendwie. Sie wusste nur noch nicht genau, mit was sie genau zu tun haben würde. Wie sehr sich Malfoy sträuben würde – _sehr_ –; wie schwer es werden würde, mit ihm zurechtzukommen – _schwer_ - ; auf was sie sich überhaupt vorbereiten musste….

„Hermine?" Ginny hatte sich geräuspert, und Pansy ließ von ihr ab.

„Ich… konnte das nicht glauben, und… ich…" Sie schien immer noch verzweifelt. „Es ist so…"

_Absurd_? Dieses Wort hätte Hermine ihr gerne angeboten, aber sie verkniff sich jede unpassende Reaktion. Aber auf Harry war Verlass.

„-abwegig? Unmöglich?", sprang Harry ihr schließlich zu Hilfe. Ginny nickte hilflos.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", wollte Ginny verständnislos wissen.

„Wo die Liebe hinfällt!", kürzte Pansy diese Unterhaltung lapidar ab. „Beide haben sich fantastisch im Club verstanden, getanzt, getrunken gelacht – und der Rest ist Geschichte!" Pansy log wie ein Weltmeister. „Wo ist Weasley? Gehört er nicht sonst auch zu eurem Trio?", wollte sie wieder geschäftig wissen. Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er noch mit mir spricht", sagte sie, teilnahmsloser, als sie es von sich erwartet hätte. Sie befand sich in einem seltsamen Traum, von dem sie noch nicht wusste, wie er ausgehen würde. Pansy verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Ich rede mit ihm. Ich muss ohnehin noch mit ihm reden. Das Vertrauensschülertreffen war doch eine Katastrophe gewesen!", entfuhr es ihr kopfschüttelnd. Pansy verstand es immerhin, sie etwas abzulenken.

„Es hat nicht stattgefunden", erklärte Hermine trocken. Pansy ruckte unwirsch mit dem Kopf.

„Nein – ja. Na ja, ich… ach, das war einfach ein Missverständnis, ich-"

„-Hallo?", rief Harry fast zornig. „Könnten wir vielleicht – für nur eine verrückte Minute über Hermine und Malfoy reden? Nur kurz, für diejenigen, die bei den verrückten Ferien im Irrenhaus nicht dabei waren?" Hermine schluckte unter seinen Worten, bewahrte aber Haltung. Seine rationale Minute war scheinbar vorbei.

„Habe ich es nicht gerade ausreichend genug erklärt?", wollte Pansy ungnädig wissen, und Harry tat so als müsse er überlegen.

„Hm… also, eigentlich – jetzt, wo du es so sagst, denke ich – nein, Pansy!", fuhr er sie dann an. „So wie ich es sehe, heiratet Hermine angeblich in zweieinhalb Monaten einen Todesser!", knurrte er.

„Draco ist kein Todesser", sagte Pansy konsterniert. Ob sie es aus reinem Reflex sagte, oder ob sie es wirklich glaubte, wusste Hermine nicht. Sie hob entsprechend eine Augenbraue, als sie Pansy ansah. Wenn nicht Malfoy ein Todesser war, wer dann?

„Von mir aus kann er der Osterhase sein, Pansy! Hermine heiratet Draco Malfoy, Merlin noch mal!" Harry starrte von einem Mädchen zum anderen. „Ich… muss mich setzen", beschloss er schließlich, als die Worte wohl zu ihm durchgedrungen waren, und sank auf die Schlossstufen. „Entschuldige meine Unwissenheit, aber _weiß_ Lucius Malfoy das?", wollte Harry probehalber von ihr wissen, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich unschlüssig.

„Natürlich weiß er es!", antwortete Pansy mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. Hermine erkannte, wie sich im Durchgangsbogen mehrere Schüler gesammelt hatten, und sie anstarrten.

„Du bist achtzehn", erläuterte Harry langsam. „Deine Eltern?"

„Sind begeistert", sagte Hermine schließlich, was wohl teilweise einer Wahrheit entsprach. Sie klang wenig euphorisch, aber sie zwang anschließend einen freundlichen Ausdruck auf ihre Züge. Harrys Mund hatte sich wieder geöffnet. „Ich finde, wir sollten reingehen", ergänzte sie mit mulmigem Gefühl.

„Zeig mir deinen Ring!", forderte Pansy sie auf, während Hermine den Weg zurück ins Schloss antrat. Sie musste mit Malfoy reden. Irgendwann zumindest mal, überlegte sie dumpf. Hermine reichte ihr teilnahmslos die Schachtel. Pansy klappte sie hastig auf. „Er ist wunderschön!", ergänzte Pansy anerkennend. „Du solltest ihn aufsetzen!", ergänzte sie mit einem freudigen Nicken. Aber Hermine fand nicht, dass alles freudig war, und sie wollte auch gar nicht so denken.

„Gemeinschaftsraum", befahl Harry kurz angebunden. Er war kreidebleich.

„Ich… äh… Harry, ich wollte eigentlich noch einmal kurz mit Malfoy-"

„-Gemeinschaftsraum, Hermine!", wiederholte Harry erbarmungsloser als zuvor. Hermine schluckte. Ihr ging auf, dass sie wohl anfangen musste, ihn Draco zu nennen. Eventuell….

„Pansy, wir… sehen uns später?" Pansy nickte bloß, beinahe ein seliges Lächeln auf den Zügen. Hermine fand es so unpassend wie nichts sonst.

Und Harry sprach nicht mehr, bis sie nicht tausend Schüler ignoriert hatten und im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. Sonntags war es voll hier. Merlin, war es voll!

Harry schritt voran zum Jungenschlafsaal der Siebtklässler, der leer war und zog hinter Hermine und Ginny die Tür zu.

„So, und jetzt will ich wissen, was hier läuft", befahl Harry mit heiserer Stimme.

„Harry-"

„-bist du schwanger?", wollte er tatsächlich wissen, aber nichts stand mehr in seinem Blick, als der absolute Unglaube, bezüglich dieser Tatsache. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Das wäre noch schöner! Wie konnte er so etwas annehmen? Sie wusste, wie es aussah. Als hätte sie komplett den Verstand verloren. Als wäre sie die Ferien über verrückt geworden.

„Nein", antwortete sie fast geduldig.

„Du kannst ihn nicht lieben!", behauptete Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach nein?", wollte Hermine wissen, und Harry nickte. Sein Ausdruck war eisern. Es war schwer, ihn anzusehen, wenn er auch noch Recht hatte.

„Nein."

Es war schwer, Harry anzulügen. Sie würde behaupten, fast unmöglich.

„Weißt du, während du und Ginny und Ron Spaß hattet in den Ferien, habe ich mich-"

„-in Malfoy verliebt? Oh ja. Das klingt logisch, Hermine! Das klingt nach etwas, was wir alle tun sollten, oder?!", fuhr er sie an. Hermine zuckte zusammen. „Nein, bitte, erklär es mir! Ich möchte wirklich verstehen, wie diese Liebesgeschichte zustande gekommen ist!"

„Harry-"

„-und selbst wenn! Selbst wenn, Hermine – wieso dann nicht einfach nur zusammen sein? Was ich schon widerlich genug finde, aber – hey- lass uns mal ein bisschen herum spinnen, ok?" Fast war er hysterisch. „Was zur Hölle lässt dich annehmen, mit achtzehn Jahren Draco Malfoy zu heiraten, wäre die Krönung des Jahres?"

Sie sah ihn an. Ihre Freunde hatten sie alleine gelassen. So würde sie ihren Sommer beschreiben, wenn sie anfangen würde zu erzählen. Und sie hatte die Malfoys kennengelernt.

„Du verstehst das nicht!", rechtfertigte sie sich wieder. Und wieder mit diesem nichtssagenden Argument, was sie selber hasste. Gott, was sollte sie sagen?! Sie konnte es nicht erklären. Harry würde niemals zulassen, dass sie so etwas tat. Sie glaubte, dass einzige, was Harry davon abhielt, sich mit Malfoy zu duellieren, und die Einladung zu zerreißen, war die Tatsache, dass er es vielleicht doch für möglich halten könnte – zu einem geringen Grat – dass sie Malfoy tatsächlich liebte! Wie er das jedoch annehmen konnte, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie machte sich noch selber wahnsinnig!

„Dann sag es mir", erwiderte er fast schon lauernd. „Er sieht gut aus, aber… seit wann interessiert es dich, wie jemand aussieht?", schrie er sie an. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was soll das bitteschön heißen?", erwiderte sie tatsächlich.

„Ich meine nur, du bist… du hast nie…" Er schien keine Antwort zu wissen.

„Du möchtest sagen, ich würde jede Kröte in Erwägung ziehen, solange sie mich nur fragt?", erkundigte sie sich bitter.

„Nein!", sagte er sofort, schüttelte den Kopf, und schien verwirrt zu sein. „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Gott, du weißt, was ich meine!", fuhr er sie an.

Ja. Sie wusste es wohl. Sie wusste, er meinte, was sie wohl sonst an Malfoy gefunden haben könnte. Über sein Aussehen hatte sie ehrlich gesagt noch nicht ein einziges Mal nachgedacht. Er war zu widerlich, als dass sie über seine Beleidigungen hinaus sehen konnte.

„Was willst du, Harry? Einen Beweis, dass ich ihn liebe?", wollte sie spöttisch wissen. „Es ist… einfach passiert. Und es geht… niemanden etwas an." Gott, sie war so erbärmlich, wenn sie log. „Warum denkst du, sitze ich auf der Slytherintribüne?", fuhr sie fort. „Warum sollte ich sonst Kontakt mit Pansy und Blaise haben?", plapperte sie weiter. „Und gestern war ich auf Malfoy Manor und Narzissa hat mir unser hübsches neues Haus im Garten gezeigt!"

„Hermine", sagte er sehr ruhig, „das klingt wie… wie eine Falle." Und ja. Harry hatte völlig Recht. Dachte er, Hermine wusste es nicht? Nein! Natürlich wusste er es nicht, denn nur in ihren Gedanken konnte sie ihm die Antwort geben, die sie ihm gerne geben wollte.

„Keine Falle, Harry. Bitte, glaub mir doch", sagte sie nun eindringlicher, wenn auch eher mit halbherziger Absicht. „Ich weiß, es ist plötzlich, aber eine Heirat hat… Tradition", wiederholte sie Pansys Worte, die ihr zum Halse raushingen. Harry schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf, bis er mit der Faust gegen seinen Bettpfosten schlug.

„Ich glaube dir nicht!", schrie er außer sich.

„Weißt du", sagte Hermine und erhob sich von Harrys Bett, ehe sie weinen würde vor Dankbarkeit, dass er sie nicht für vollkommen übergeschnappt hielt. Nun, das tat er wohl, aber immerhin glaubte er ihr nicht. Dafür war sie dankbar, auch wenn sie es ihm nicht sagen konnte. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun, Harry. Das Verhör ist jetzt beendet!", erklärte sie traurig und verließ den Schlafsaal wieder. Hastig suchte sie ihren eigenen Schlafsaal auf. Hier war Merlin sei Dank auch gerade keiner. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen.

Ach wäre doch schon Montag, und keiner würde mehr darüber reden….

„Willst du drüber reden?", bot sie ihm an, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Besser, alle gewöhnten sich schnell daran, dann wäre es auch nicht seltsam. So sah Pansy es. Es war vollkommen absurd, ja. Aber sie fand es wirklich gut. Sie konnte es nicht anders sagen. Sie hätte es Hermine niemals zugetraut.

Weasley schnippte Eulenfedern vom breiten Sims in die Luft, wo der Wind sie davon trug. Aber er antwortete nicht. „Hör zu, ich… weiß, es ist schwer", begann sie, denn sie wusste nichts Besseres. Schließlich hob er den Blick und sah sie unter roten Strähnen hinweg an.

„Schwer?", wiederholte er rau ihre Worte. „Nein", widersprach er träge. „Schwer ist es ist nicht. Es ist falsch und krank und widerwärtig. Aber nicht _schwer_!"

„Weasley", begann sie wieder und kam näher, aber er wandte den Blick stur geradeaus. Sie lehnte sich mit gerümpfter Nase gegen den Sims, während die Eulen leise schuhuten. Alles stank nach Eulenmist hier oben.

„Was willst du?", kürzte er das Gespräch mäßig ab.

„Ich möchte, dass du kein Drama aus der Sache machst", informierte sie ihn knapp. Wieder sah er sie an. Kopfschüttelnd, vollkommen ungläubig.

„Du kennst sie nicht, ok? Du hast keine Ahnung von uns, von… _unserem_ Leben!" Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „So etwas tut sie nicht! Niemals! Und er? Er hasst sie, Merlin noch mal!"

„Liebe und Hass liegen dicht beisammen", sagte sie bedächtig.

„So dicht nicht", erwiderte er kalt.

Wieder blickte er stumm in die Ferne.

„Weasley", sagte sie wieder, aber ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich wäre gerne alleine", informierte er sie erschöpft.

Aber Pansy seufzte. Sie ging nicht und stellte sich neben ihn, so dass sie gemeinsam über die Ländereien von Hogwarts blickten. Und er scheuchte sie nicht fort.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, während sie nachdachte.

Sie musste zugeben, sie war plötzlich an Weasleys Gestalt interessiert gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er der andere Schulsprecher war, aber… sie glaubte nicht, dass sie sich für ihn erwärmen könnte. Er war viel zu schnell beleidigt und eine zu große Diva. Sie hatte geglaubt gehabt, sie wären sich ähnlich – als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin. Aber langsam glaubte sie, Dumbledore handelte mit absoluter Willkür, was seine ersten Vertrauensschüler anging.

Und sie war versprochen. Aber das war gut. Also konnte sie ruhig und rational mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht. Jetzt gerade war er einfach nur kindisch und anstrengend.

„Es ist verrückt", sagte er nach einer Weile und unterbrach ihre Gedanken, „und völlig falsch."

„Es ist nicht so verrückt", bemerkte sie achselzuckend. Dann sah er sie wieder an. Die blauen Augen ungläubig auf sie gerichtet.

„Pansy, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er voller Ernst und sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was? Was soll der Quatsch, Weasley?", sagte sie vollkommen verständnislos, und er wartete noch einen Augenblick.

„Ganz genau", bestätigte er nickend. Sie sah ihn an. Dann öffnete sie den Mund – und schloss ihn wieder.

„Nein. So war es nicht", behauptete sie einfach nur kopfschüttelnd.

„So sieht es aber aus", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd, um wieder nach vorne zu blicken.

„Du hast mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht", sagte sie bedeutungsschwer. Er atmete aus.

„Es war zur Verdeutlichung", entgegnete er gereizt. Sie lächelte überlegen und betrachtete ihre Fingernägel.

„Jaah, erzähl dir das ruhig, Weasley", sagte sie lächelnd und wieder schwiegen sie beide.

Und ja. Gut, er hatte ja Recht. So sah es für Außenstehende aus. Und wenn sie recht überlegte, so sah es wohl auch für Draco und Hermine aus. Wieder begann sie nachzudenken.

Wieso… wieso hatte Hermine wohl doch ja gesagt? Pansy hätte ziemlich viel Gold darauf gewettet, dass sie niemals, in tausend Jahren nicht, Ja sagen würde.

Wieso hatte sie es wohl doch getan? Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie den grauen Himmel.

Es war nicht unangenehm, neben Weasley zu schweigen, stellte sie am Rande fest.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17

Träge hoben sich seine Augenlider, als wögen sie die Last der Welt. Der Raum besaß kein Fenster, aber es brannten noch einige der antiquierten Stehlampen, mit vergilbten Schirmen, aber das Petroleum war fast verbraucht. Er blinzelte und jemand streckte sich neben ihm.

„Morgen Dray", säuselte sie lächelnd, das Seidenlaken über die Brust gezogen.

Er blieb völlig regungslos im Bett liegen, versuchte, nicht zu denken. Denn wenn er dachte, dann kam es wieder. Dieses Gefühl. Diese Niederlage, die er empfand. Die Bitterkeit zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Wie hatte es passieren können?

War nicht vor einem Monat der beste Monat seines Lebens gewesen? War es nicht vor kurzem noch alles offen gewesen? Und jetzt stand er bereits am Ende? Wie hatte sie ihn finden können? Die Aussichtslosigkeit?

Hatte er sich nicht gut genug versteckt? Nicht gut genug gelebt?

Was hatte er getan? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte wieder zurück. Zurück in diesen Sommer. Etwas hatte sich in den letzten Wochen in sein Leben gestohlen.

Es war… eine Dunkelheit, die er nicht greifen konnte. Granger war ein Schatten, der ihn zu fassen versuchte.

Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Er hatte erwartet, dass diese guten Momente seines Lebens immer wiederkehren würden. Nicht, dass er selber irgendwann verloren gehen würde.

Verloren in den Schatten…. In Grangers Schatten.

„Dray?", wiederholte das Mädchen mit rauchiger Stimme und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Brustkorb. „Tut es noch weh?", fragte sie, als ihr Blick wohl auf seine Seite fiel. Die Wunde war fast verheilt. Aber es schmerzte immer noch. Er regte sich nicht, starrte weiter an die Decke, während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust bettete und Kreise auf seine bloße Haut zeichnete und antwortete nicht.

Ihr Name war Cynthia. Sie hatte ihn gestern gefunden, als er sich betrunken hatte, mit Snapes letzter Vorratsflasche Koboldschnaps. Sie hatte ihm Dinge gesagt, die er hatte hören wollen. Die ihn wieder hatten fühlen lassen. Er hatte sich wieder gefühlt wie Draco Malfoy, in ihrer Anwesenheit, unter ihren verehrenden Blicken.

Jetzt war es morgen und morgens wirkte die Welt immer wie in ein hässliches Licht getaucht. Wie zu streng gezeichnet. Viel zu real. Könnte es doch immer Nacht bleiben. Könnte der Spaß doch ewig dauern, dachte er antriebslos.

Sie küsste seine Brust.

_Seine Eltern hassten ihn._

Ihre Zähne kratzten verlangend über seine Haut.

_Er war verdammt und musste sich fügen. Sich fügen, die Schlammblut-Schlampe zu heiraten!_

Sie stöhnte leise, als sie sich enger an ihn presste.

Mit einem Knurren hatte er sich aufgelehnt, sie gegen die Matratze gepresst und küsste sie erbarmungslos, ohne ein Gefühl. Nur mit dem bloßen Drang, zu vergessen. Sein Körper drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine und seine harte Erektion fand ihren Weg mühelos, und sie war bereit für ihn, begegnete seinen Stößen, als wäre es ein verdammter Genuss für sie, aber das konnte es kaum sein, denn er verschaffte lediglich sich selber Erleichterung.

Er beachtete sie gar nicht. Benutzte sie, wie man ein Mittel zum Zweck eben benutzte.

Fuck, er wusste nicht mal ihren Nachnamen und es interessierte ihn einen Scheißdreck, wie sie hieß!

Er war derjenige, der zählte. Er war derjenige, der alles verloren hatte.

Und als er kam verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen. Sein Stöhnen war rau, war bodenlos, tief in seiner Kehle. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, hatte bekommen, wofür er hier war, hatte genug. Sie stank. Sie stank nach ihm, nach dieser Nacht, nach allem, was er nicht mehr haben konnte!

„Draco?", entfuhr es ihr fast kleinlaut, als er sich erhoben hatte, sie einfach liegen ließ, sich seine Hose anzog, das Hemd zuknöpfte, den Zauberstab in den Bund schob und ging. Ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Draco?!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden, klang ungläubig, entrüstet, beschämt – all diese Sachen auf einmal. Und es interessierte ihn nicht.

Es war Montag. Er verließ den Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte gestern Nacht ein Motelzimmer gewünscht – er hatte eins bekommen. Mit einem schäbigen Bett, einer schäbigen Einrichtung, schmutzigem Sex und dem Abgang in Schande. Genau, was er gewollt hatte.

Er kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, und hörte am Geräuschpegel, dass das Frühstück wohl so gut wie vorbei sein musste.

Verwandlung mit den Gryffindors. Danach Verteidigung mit Snape. Danach Percy Weasley – auch mit den Gryffindors. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten voller Hass. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein gesamtes scheiß Leben mit den Gryffindors stattfand!

Er war fast froh, zu spät zu sein, und keine Zeit zu haben, über all das nachzudenken, was passierte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob man ihm ansah, dass er nicht in seinem Schlafsaal geschlafen hatte, dass er die Uniform von gestern trug, dass er noch keinen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen hatte.

Einige Hufflepuffs kamen ihm entgegen, die noch einmal zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wollten, und betrachteten ihn unverhohlen. Er wusste nicht, wie er aussah und es scherte ihn nicht. Er wusste, die meisten Schüler starrten aus Neid, aber was zur Hölle war da noch, worauf man neidisch sein konnte? Granger hatte all das genommen.

Er war nur noch erbärmlich. Sein Leben war vorbei.

Endlich hatte er die letzte Treppe nach unten erreicht, wich den Gryffindors aus, die ebenfalls noch mal zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, ignorierte Worte und Beleidigungen gekonnt, und schob sich in die Große Halle.

Pansy erhob sich gerade mit Blaise vom Tisch. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Pansy verschränkte zornig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", zischte sie nur, während er sich Tee in seine Tasse goss und im Stehen trank. Er griff sich ein Puddingplätzchen und verschlang es auch im Stehen. Pansy zog die Luft ein. „Du stinkst nach Parfüm", informierte sie ihn böse.

Nicht seins, hätte er gerne gesagt, aber er hatte den Mund voll.

„Draco, ich rede mit dir!", sagte sie nachdrücklich. Er hob die Hand in die Luft, um ihr zu bedeuteten, dass er gerade nicht sprechen konnte. „Wo warst du die Nacht über?" Aber er hatte ihr nicht vor, ihr das zu erzählen. Er hörte, wie eine Tasse zu Bruch ging.

„Wirklich? So soll es jetzt also sein?" Er hob den Blick. Granger sprach mit Weasley. Er hörte auf zu kauen, denn Weasley hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und marschierte zum Ausgang der Halle. „Ron!", rief sie laut, aber Weasley blickte nicht zurück. Draco fing Potters Blick auf. Er kaute wieder weiter und senkte den Blick.

„Du solltest vielleicht mal mit ihr reden?", schlug ihm Pansy säuerlich vor. Draco sah sie an.

„Nein", sagte er nur, nachdem den letzten Bissen runtergeschluckt hatte. Pansy atmete entnervt aus.

„Wir sollten los", erklärte Blaise mit einem Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. „McGonagall sitzt schon nicht mehr an ihrem Platz."

„Ich werde mit ihr reden!", bemerkte Pansy kühl, als sie losgingen.

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten", erwiderte er, als sie die Halle verließen, aber er merkte, wie Potter zu ihm aufschloss. Er fiel in einen Gleichschritt neben ihn. Draco hatte keine Lust darauf.

„Ich hätte gerne ein paar Worte mit dir gesprochen", sagte Potter fast gelangweilt. Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Das nehme ich an. Aber vielleicht solltest du die paar Worte mit deinem Schlammblut sprechen und nicht mit mir", erwiderte er glatt, und Potter stieß ihn hart, dass er fast gegen Pansy fiel. Die kleine Gruppe kam zu einem Halt. Draco blickte in Potters Augen. Entschlossen funkelten sie hinter seinen Brillengläsern. Er war etwas kleiner als Draco, aber ängstlich war Potter noch nie gewesen.

„Was soll das? Ist das irgendein krankes Spiel, was ihr spielt? Du beleidigst sie? Ist das euer… _Ding_?", wollte Potter angewidert wissen, aber Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er von ihm wollte. Er sah Granger sehr schnell auf Potter zukommen. „Sie ist deine Verlobte, oder?", wollte Potter verächtlich wissen. Dracos Blick fiel schließlich auf Granger, die Potter zurückzuziehen versuchte.

Dracos Mund kräuselte sich verächtlich. „Sie ist eine Goldgräberin. Nichts weiter als das", knurrte er abwertend in ihre Richtung. Und es irritierte ihn, dass sie so ruhig war. So verflucht ruhig!

„Harry, komm. Lass es sein", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Hermine!", entfuhr es Potter entrüstet. „Er redet über dich wie-"

„-Harry! Es geht dich nichts an, hast du das verstanden?", sagte Granger tatsächlich, und Potter schwieg einen Moment lang.

„Er behandelt dich wie Dreck! Er beachtet dich nicht mal!", schrie Potter jetzt. „Und das soll die große Liebe sein? Wirklich, Hermine? Denn ich sehe sie nicht!" Potter riss sich von ihr los und lief ohne sie weiter. Granger atmete vor ihm aus. Jetzt waren es nur noch Pansy, Blaise, Granger und er.

„Es wird schon einfacher", versprach Pansy ihr völlig aus jedem Kontext heraus.

„Pansy, bist du vollkommen-?", begann er, aber sie schoss zu ihm herum.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin! Weißt du, ich habe langsam genug davon, unserem Haus ausschließlich die Punkte abzuziehen, Draco Malfoy!" Kurz blinzelte er heftig, dann senkte sich sein Blick auf Granger. Sie sah ihn allerdings nicht an, schien tief in Gedanken zu sein.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie nachdachte. „Das ist erst mal egal", ergänzte sie nachdenklich. „Ich werde das mit Harry schon klären", und als wäre gerade überhaupt nichts passiert – als würden sie so etwas ständig tun, wandte sie sich mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit an ihn, dass ihm kurz die Luft wegblieb. Nur kurz.

„Narzissa hat mir geschrieben, dass wir zum Schneider müssen, um deinen Anzug anzupassen? Sie sagt, dein alter Anzug wäre definitiv nicht angemessen für eine Hochzeit", endete sie, und schien auf seine Reaktion zu warten. Sie sagte _eine_ Hochzeit, nicht seine oder unsere, fiel ihm am Rande dieses Wahnsinns auf.

„Ich denke, am Freitag können wir die Erlaubnis von Snape bekommen", ergänzte sie nickend. Sie wirkte so… geschäftig, als… wären das hier Hausaufgaben, als…- er wusste es nicht.

Große Liebe? Meinte Potter das ernst? Hatte sie das gesagt?!

„Wieso sollte ich-", begann er zu sagen, aber sie hörte ihm nicht mal zu, und nickte wieder.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Außerdem sollen wir uns überlegen, ob Ferien auf Malfoy Manor angebracht wären", schloss sie mit einem fragendem Blick. „Also anschließend. Weihnachten", fügte sie hinzu, als er nicht reagierte. Und sein Blick glitt zu Pansy. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er aussehen musste, aber Pansy war ihm keine Hilfe.

Aber er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Er überlegte bereits, ob er sie vielleicht bezahlen konnte, damit sie wegging?

„Du willst nicht darüber reden?", schloss sie aus seinem Verhalten. Er starrte sie immer noch an wie eine verrückte Banshee, nahm er an. Sie nickte abwesend. „Ich sehe euch später", sagte sie dann zu Pansy und Blaise, ehe sie ging. Ihre Haare wippten hinter ihr her, und er konnte kein Wort sagen.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", sagte Pansy gereizt. Aber Draco reagierte gar nicht mehr. Sie würde das doch wohl nicht ernsthaft durchziehen wollen?!

Nicht nur, dass er von Verteidigung heute keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, nein, jetzt saß er auch noch in Snapes Büro. Die glänzende Einladung lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Snape hatte die Hände aneinander gelehnt. Eine ähnliche Verwirrung, wie sie Draco empfand, zeichnete das Gesicht seines Paten, gemischt mit mildem Unglauben.

„Sie werden also heiraten?", erkundigte sich Snape fast gelassen. Draco sagte nichts darauf. „Nicht, dass es nicht absolut großartig ist", fuhr er mit einem besonders spöttischen Ausdruck fort, „aber so wie ich es sehe, handelt es sich hierbei um ein Ultimatum, nicht wahr?"

Draco atmete aus. Es war wie ein verrückter Albtraum, der einfach nicht enden wollte. Das war es, was es war!

„Oh, und ich weiß, dass Sie meinen Alkohol gestohlen haben. Ich erwarte Strafarbeiten oder Ersatz von Ihnen. Suchen Sie es sich aus." Aber wieder zierte ein seltsam ungewohntes Lächeln Snapes Züge, als er ihn amüsiert betrachtete. „Miss Granger hat mich bereits darum gebeten, Sie beide nach Hogsmeade zu lassen, um einen Anzug für sie anfertigen zu lassen. Das dürfte ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt sein?" Er ließ die Frage im Raum hängen.

Draco verzog den Mund. Er würde bestimmt nicht mit ihr dorthin gehen! Ganz bestimmt nicht!

„Lucius erpresst Sie?", fuhr er fort. „Heirat oder… was?" Draco atmete aus. Es war faszinierend, wie lustig Snape seine Situation wohl fand. Draco fixierte ihn nur missmutig.

„Was denkst du?", sagte er also, nicht willig die ganze Lehrer-Schüler-Nummer mit seinem Paten aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Verstoß", schloss Snape nur, ohne ihn wegen der persönlichen Ansprache zu maßregeln. Er versteckte diesmal sein Lachen hinter seiner Hand. „Lucius hatte schon immer ein Händchen für gelungene Strafen, Draco", sagte er anschließend, das Grinsen nur zu deutlich auf den Zügen. „Ich nehme an, der Streit darüber ist schon gelaufen?" Draco hasste ihn. Sehr.

Er nickte unwillig.

Oh ja. Er hatte mit ihm darüber gesprochen!

„Und Hermine Granger ist…?" Snape sah ihn an, öffnete die Hände und machte eine lapidare Handbewegung. „Eine Laune deiner Eltern?", schloss er immer noch grinsend. Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf. Es war nicht wirklich gut, mit Snape zu reden. „Und du hast dich also abgefunden? Ich meine, das musst du, aber… sie? Weshalb tut sie es wohl?", mutmaßte er jetzt, also wäre Draco gar nicht mehr da.

Snapes amüsierter Blick senkte sich wieder auf die Einladung. „Du wirst das also durchziehen?", erkundigte sich Snape fasziniert bei ihm, hob die Einladung vom Tisch und drehte sie in den Fingern.

„Was soll ich sonst tun?", entfuhr es Draco fast angriffslustig. Snape lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Er schien antworten zu wollen, entschied sich aber dagegen.

„Dann würdest du im Frühjahr gemeinsam mit deiner Frau Hogwarts besuchen", fuhr Snape fast zufrieden fort. Draco biss die Zähne fest zusammen. „Dein Vater ist ein wahrer König. Merlin, wer hätte ihm das zugetraut…", bemerkte Snape lächelnd. „Obwohl die Strafe ja effektiver wäre, wenn Miss Granger abgelehnt hätte…", schloss er kopfschüttelnd, in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", entgegnete Draco mit verschränktem Armen. Snape hob den Blick, als hätte er erst jetzt wieder gemerkt, dass Draco überhaupt anwesend war.

„Was? Zwischen Heirat und Verstoß?", wollte er wissen. Nein, Heirat mit einem Schlammblut. Und auch generell. Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Dann wechselte Snape das Thema. „Es scheint nicht wie eine Liebesheirat", fuhr er langsamer fort. Draco hätte fast gelacht, aber Snape hob die Hand. Er wechselte so schnell wieder in Lehrer-Schüler-Modus, dass es gruselig war. „Draco, Ihre Seite interessiert mich rein gar nicht. Sie machen das mit, um Ihr Erbe behalten zu können, aber…" Er schien sich keinen Reim darauf machen zu können. „Nun, Miss Granger ist jung. Vielleicht hat sie Spaß an der Idee, Sie zu heiraten?", begann er eine neue Vermutung, aber Draco wollte nur noch gehen.

„Aber wieso sollte Sie?", beantwortete Snape seine eigene Frage schließlich, während er sich den langen Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn tippte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie mit ihr darüber sprechen", erwiderte Draco schlecht gelaunt, ebenfalls wieder mit förmlicher Anrede, aber Snape winkte tatsächlich ab.

„Das habe ich bereits vor der Stunde", schloss Snape nachdenklich. „Sie ist verliebt. Zumindest behauptet sie das….", fuhr Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn fort.

„Sie will das Gold", korrigierte ihn Draco nur zornig. Snape sah ihn an. Und ja. Das war Dracos einzige Antwort auf diesen Wahnsinn.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?"

Es verging eine weitere Minute in absoluter Stille, ehe sich Snape schließlich erhob. „Na gut, ich denke, dieses Gespräch ist beendet." Draco erhob sich dankbar. Was sollte er sonst glauben? Wieso erzählte das Miststück so eine Scheiße? Er begriff es nicht! Dann sollte sie wenigstens ehrlich sein.

Er atmete müde aus. Er hasste sie. Er hasste sie bald mehr als Lucius und Narzissa zusammen! Er verließ Snapes Büro.

Und es interessierte ihn mittlerweile. Wusste sie, wie viel Gold sie damit bekommen würde?

Seine Füße trugen ihn, tief hinab, wo sie gleich Zaubertränke haben würden. Und es war ihm egal, denn er musste fragen. Musste es einfach wissen. Denn er würde sich niemals damit abfinden. Und das musste sie doch wissen?!

Als er unten im Flur angekommen war, warteten die Schüler bereits an der Wand. Er ignorierte die Welt, ignorierte Potter und Weasley, ignorierte Pansy und Blaise und Goyle.

Vor ihr blieb er stehen. Sie besaß die Dreistigkeit auch noch verblüfft zu wirken. Sie war unfassbar!

„Ja?", wagte sie zu fragen, nicht zu laut, nicht besonders zuversichtlich. Und nicht besonders angetan von seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Und er hasste es, ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Ich hätte da eine Frage", sagte er schließlich.

„Hier?", entkam es ihr sofort, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie nur, als wäre es keine Option, dass er jemals mit ihr auf einem der Flure sprach.

Entnervt entwich ihm die Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Dass ich überhaupt mit dir rede, sollte Ehre genug für ein widerliches Schlammblut sein", erklärte er überheblich. Und sie verdrehte die Augen! Merlin, sie verdrehte tatsächlich ihre scheiß Augen! Als hätte er eine Laune, als hätte er einen geflügelten Scherz gemacht!

„Es ist unvorstellbar! Du tust praktisch so, als würde ich dich dazu zwingen und nicht umgekehrt!", kam es ihm zornig über die Lippen. Sie sah ihn an.

„War das deine Frage? Denn es klang nicht wie eine Frage, und Percy kommt bestimmt gleich", bemerkte sie und reckte den Kopf in die Höhe, um den Gang hinabblicken zu können. Sie wimmelte ihn ab?! War das ihr Ernst?

„Nein, das war nicht meine scheiß Frage, Granger", erwiderte er lauter, so dass die Slytherins die Köpfe reckten und er wusste, gleich würde Pansy kommen, weil sie ihn entdeckt hatte. „Ich hatte gestern Nacht Sex", eröffnete er ihr gepresst. Sie schien kurz darüber nachzudenken. Er beobachtete sie genau. „Verdammt guten Sex", ergänzte er lauernd, wenn es auch gelogen war, denn er erinnerte sich an nichts mehr. Es ging nur um den Effekt. „Das muss doch dein kleines Schlammblutherz brechen, wenn du mich so sehr liebst, oder?", entfuhr es ihm böse, und sie sah ihn an. Dann öffnete sich ihr Mund langsam.

Sie schien gerade sehr schnell nachzudenken und er beobachtete sie genau dabei.

„Ja, sicher tut es das", entschied sie, leise zu erwidern. Er sah sie mit verengten Augen an. Denn sie log. Das Schlammblut log! Und sogar so schlecht, dass es nicht zu übersehen war, selbst wenn man sie hasste, wie er es tat!

„Was spielst du hier?", wollte er jetzt tonlos von ihr wissen. Denn dass sie log hatte er von vornherein vermutete, aber es jetzt bestätigt zu wissen, machte gar nichts besser, fiel ihm erschreckenderweise auf.

„Percy kommt", schien sie mehr als erleichtert festzustellen, und sie hatte ihn stehen gelassen, ehe er etwas Zorniges erwidern konnte, und war zu Potter und Weasley gelaufen, als hätte er sie bedroht. Als wäre er es, der komplett wahnsinnig geworden war!

Fast verdattert stand er immer noch an derselben Stelle.

Was zur Hölle war gerade eben passiert?

Sie würde sich mehr anstrengen müssen, wenn er ihr überhaupt glauben sollte! Und er musste es nicht ergründen. Er musste nicht mal besonders tief ins ich gehen, um zu wissen, dass sogar Gold diesem Schlammblut scheiß egal war.

Wenn sie dachte, er wäre ihr treu, würde sie mit Geschenken überhäufen oder Respekt ihr gegenüber empfinden hatte sie sich geirrt. Er hasste sie.

Und das wusste sie! Und sie hatte ihn abgewimmelt!

Er begriff überhaupt nichts mehr. Worauf hatte sie es abgesehen, Salazar noch mal?


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie alleine mit ihm irgendwo war, seit dem Abend im Badezimmer. Sie hatte mehr Auflehnung erwartet, wenn sie ehrlich war. Und ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie es gehofft. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, Narzissa zu schreiben, dass Malfoy sich nicht fügte, dass er keinen Anzug haben wollte – dass Hermine alle ihre Kräfte anwandte, aber dass er jetzt schon zu stur wäre.

Aber das war nicht wirklich passiert. Er wirkte fast gleichmütig. Er beachtete sie auch nicht, während sie zusammen den Weg nach Hosgmeade hinabgingen.

Und sie wollte es bestimmt nicht. Heute hatte sie zumindest geschafft, dass Ron nicht fluchtartig ihre Nähe verließ. Und es schmerzte sie so sehr. Sie wollte so gerne mit Ron reden, wollte ihn einweihen, wollte… - dass auch sie sich – wie Malfoy es tat – ablenken konnte. Mit Ron. Was auch immer das bedeutete. Dass sie Ron einfach erklären konnte, weshalb sie sich entschieden hatte, den Malfoys einen Denkzettel zu verpassen, und dass sie und Ron… vielleicht insgeheim… ein Paar sein könnten.

Ach, es war zu traurig. Es war einfach aussichtslos. Und vor allem war sich Hermine nicht einmal sicher, ob sie überhaupt – ohne all das Chaos – eine Chance bei Ron gehabt hätte.

Immer wieder ihr glitt ihr Blick über ihn, fast um sich zu vergewissern, dass er immer noch da war. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er tat, was man ihm sagte. Sie kannte ihn natürlich nicht. Nicht gut genug, um überhaupt etwas über seine Gedanken sagen zu können.

War es nicht absurd? Sie würde diesen Mann heiraten und wusste nichts über ihn!

Und es widerstrebte ihr. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, denn fast hätte sie ihn gefragt, was er gerade dachte. Aber sie musste sich davon abhalten. Sie durfte auf gar keinen Fall, eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen – nicht, dass sie das überhaupt für möglich hielt. Er war Malfoy.

„Ich brauche dich dafür nicht", sagte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein, und sie hob erschrocken den Blick. Fast hätte sie seine Worte gar nicht registriert.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie nur, fast selbstgefällig. Denn natürlich brauchte er sie nicht. Das war der ganze Plan! Den er nicht begriff…. Aber es sollte für ihn extra schlimm werden.

Sie machte das hier schließlich nicht zum Spaß.

Es war seltsam, wie sich alles geändert hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Nacht, als er auf der Garage gestanden hatte, viel gelassener als sie es in dieser Nacht gewesen war. Und jetzt? Jetzt schien es, als hielte sie alle Fäden in der Hand.

„Warum bist du dann hier?", fuhr er sie von der Seite an, ohne sie anzusehen.

Um es für dich noch schlimmer zu machen, dachte sie.

„Ich bin deine Verlobte", sagte sie aber. Und er verzog angewidert den Mund.

„Du bist ein Schlammblut, und nichts weiter", informierte er sie abfällig. Er sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Nur gut, dass uns im Dorf niemand kennt", ergänzte er.

„Lass uns nicht reden, ok?", erwiderte sie gereizt. Jetzt wandte er den Blick.

„Ich rede nicht. Ich beleidige dich, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist?", knurrte er und seine Schritte wurden energischer, aber sie hielt mit ihm mit.

„Lass es einfach", entgegnete sie stoisch.

„Oh, halt deine Klappe, Granger."

„Du wirst dich außerdem dran gewöhnen müssen, mich…" Und kurz konnte sie nicht weiter sprechen. Er schien zu wissen, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wusste selber, was sie sagen wollte, Merlin noch mal. Sie wollte ihn einfach nerven, auf die Palme bringen. Aber es war schwer. Schwerer als sie angenommen hatte.

„Ich soll mich dran gewöhnen, dich mit Malfoy anzusprechen?", beendete er ungläubig den Satz für sie. „Was ist? Kommt es dir nicht über die Lippen? Ist es dir so zuwider? Glaub mir, daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen! Hast du Lust, mir zu erklären, was du spielst, du dummes Miststück?"

„Sei einfach still, Merlin noch mal!", fuhr sie ihn jetzt an. Sie gingen schweigend weiter.

Aber nur nach wenigen Metern, sah sie, wie er lächeln musste. Sie hielt sich davon ab die Augen zu verdrehen. Sie hatte das hier nicht durchdacht. Mit ihm alleine irgendwo hin zu gehen, gab ihm lediglich die Gelegenheit, sie pausenlos zu beleidigen.

„Granger?", fragte er tatsächlich, das Lächeln immer noch auf den Lippen. „Weißt du eigentlich, worauf du dich einlässt?", ergänzte er fast belustigt. Sie atmete aus.

„Ja, Malfoy", erwiderte sie teilnahmslos, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Und du hast damit kein Problem? Nicht eines?", fuhr er fort. Jetzt sah sie ihn an.

„Was willst du von mir?", schnappte sie ungeduldig.

„Oh, ich meine nur… du musst mir hörig sein", entgegnete er spöttisch, während er die Hände in seinen Taschen vergrub. Hörig sein? Sie sah ihn an.

„In deinen Träumen", schloss sie kopfschüttelnd. Er lachte freudlos auf.

„Nein, in meinen Träumen jage ich dir tausend Flüche in die Brust und du stirbst einen qualvollen Tod, Granger", klärte er sie kalt auf. „Aber in der Wirklichkeit, musst du alles tun, was ich von dir verlange."

Sie atmete sehr langsam aus, damit sie nicht schreien würde.

„Das ist alles schön und gut. Wo steht das? Auf dem Papier, was ich unterschreiben muss, sobald es soweit ist?", fragte sie mit verengten Augen. Er sagte nichts, wartete nur ab, was sie sonst zu sagen hatte. „Meinetwegen. Ich unterschreibe gerne alles, was deine Eltern mir vorlegen, Malfoy", erklärte sie achselzuckend. Und sie liebte, wie seine Züge entglitten, wie er sie praktisch anstarrte.

„Du lässt mich alles mit dir machen?" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig atemloser, und sie schenkte ihm einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Sicher, beleg mich mit dem Imperius, vielleicht folterst du mich vorher noch ein wenig, und ich bin sicher, dann sollte alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit laufen", bestätigte sie mit einem bösen Lächeln. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich.

„Oh ok", sagte er nickend. „Dann wird es eine spannende Hochzeitsnacht werden. Weißt du, ich stehe auf kranken Scheiß", fuhr er kälter fort.

„Das ist mir bewusst", sagte sie nur, ehe sie sich hindern konnte. Sein Blick traf sie voller Hass.

„Du weißt nichts über mich, Granger! Bild dir das nicht ein, nur weil meine Mutter dir ein Puppenhaus gebaut hat und dich ihre Tochter nennt!", knurrte er zornig. „Wenn du denkst, mir meine Privilegien zu verweigern, macht dich zum Gewinner bei dieser kranken Sache, dann hast du vergessen, dass du nicht alleine in dieser Ehe sein wirst", informierte er sie, und sprach bereits, als hätte er Zeit gehabt, ausgiebig darüber nachzudenken.

„Was soll das heißen? Du willst mich tatsächlich foltern? Mich zu Dingen zwingen? Mich noch schlechter behandeln, als du es ohnehin schon tust?", lockte sie ihn, denn sie hatte ihn, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Und er nickte nur.

„Sicher, was bleibt mir sonst?", erkundigte er sich mit einem bösen Lächeln.

„Gut", erwiderte sie, fast zufrieden. „Dann bekommen wir ja beide, was wir wollen", schloss sie und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne. Sie wusste, er starrte sie noch immer an, konnte sie nicht einordnen, ihre Worte nicht begreifen, und sie wusste, es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Du wirst mein Kind bekommen", sagte er nach einer Weile, mit etwas mehr Bedacht. Sie sah ihn nicht an, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Ja, sicher, Malfoy", tat sie seine Worte ab.

„Es ist vertraglich geregelt. Es hat nichts mit deinen Wünschen oder meinen Vorstellungen zu tun", erwiderte er, fast überheblich. „Wenn nämlich kein Kind auftauchen wird, wirst du untersucht, dann werde ich untersucht, dann werden so lange sämtliche Vorkehrungen getroffen, bis es nicht mehr anders geht. Und wenn kein Kind gezeugt wird, Granger, wird die Ehe annulliert, und das Gold ist weg!", schloss er lächelnd.

Sie war stehen geblieben. Mehr unbewusst, als bewusst. Und sie war kurz davor, ihn aufzuklären, dass er sich seine Millionen Galleonen in die Haare schmieren konnte, ehe ihr seine Worte bewusst wurden. Was?!

Sie hatte die Pflicht einen Erben zu zeugen? Die Pflicht? Mit zeitlicher Komponente? Sie atmete aus. Gut, sie hatte darüber so nicht nachgedacht.

„Nach wie viel Zeit?", fragte sie ihn jetzt schroff. Er hatte ebenfalls angehalten und atmete entnervt aus.

„Was?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Wie viel Zeit darf vergehen, bis ein Erbe da sein muss?", fragte sie ihn, als wäre er begriffsstutzig. Und so sah er sie an.

„Ein Jahr", erwiderte er, als wäre es verdammtes Allgemeinwissen. Dämliche Reinblüter!

„Das heißt…" Ihre Stimme verlor sich, als ihr die Worte klar wurden.

„In den ersten drei Monaten musst du schwanger werden, oder du hast ein Problem", klärte er sie achselzuckend auf. Sie dachte darüber nach. Gut, dann müsste er innerhalb der ersten drei Monate so ausrasten, dass seine Eltern wieder zu Verstand kämen, und diese Hochzeit der Hölle annullierten. Sie nickte.

„Gut", schloss sie. Und er starrte sie immer noch an.

„Warum hast du damit kein Problem?", fragte er sie tatsächlich mit einem Hauch von Ehrlichkeit in der Stimme.

„Weil ich eingewilligt habe, deine Frau zu werden", gab sie ihm die unbefriedigende Antwort, die sie ihm ab jetzt immer geben würde, sollte er schwierige Fragen stellen. Ihre wahre Antwort lautete: Weil es alles nur Show ist, und ich eher meinen Zauberstab verschlucken würde, als auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, schwanger von dir zu sein!

„Was ist… was ist, wenn ich dich schlagen werde? Dir Gewalt antun werden, weil es keinen größeren Abschaum gibt als dich?", fragte er, wieder einmal so ruhig, als würde er nach der Uhrzeit fragen. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Dann nehme ich an, ist das dein gutes Recht", erwiderte sie, mit ausgewählter Ruhe. Und dieses Mal reagierte er gar nicht. Er sah sie nur an. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, denn sie hegte die Befürchtung, er würde sie vielleicht wirklich schlagen wollen, wäre es erst mal soweit.

„Ich dachte, meine Mutter hätte dich ausgewählt, damit ich mich ändere. Nicht damit du mich machen lässt, was ich will?", entfuhr es ihm ruhiger.

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu ändern", antwortete sie das erste Mal in diesem Gespräch wahrheitsgemäß. „Niemand kann dich ändern", ergänzte sie tonlos. Seine Augenbraue hob sich fragend in die Höhe.

„Ich möchte nicht den ganzen Tag hiermit verschwenden", sagte sie nach einer Weile, als er sich noch nicht gerührt hatte. Sie schritt weiter, und er folgte ihr erst nach einer ganzen Weile, weiter den Berg hinab.

Gelegentlich hob sie den Blick, aber sie schien weder interessiert an ihm zu sein, noch besonderes Interesse an seinem Anzug zu haben. Das war wohl gut so, aber er wusste nicht, woran er bei ihr war. Er war sich sicher, sie hatte keine Gefühle für ihn. Keine positiven zumindest…. Und das Gold interessierte sie aber auch nicht.

Seit einigen Tagen dachte er nur darüber nach. Was sprang für sie dabei raus, wenn Reichtum keine Rolle spielte, und ihr sein Aussehen gleichgültig war?

Das Kind? Gefiel ihr diese Regelung? Aber wie sie ihn gerade angesehen hatte, schien sie nicht gewusst zu haben, dass eine Erben-Pflicht überhaupt bestand.

Und selbst wenn – sie war achtzehn. Er war achtzehn! Er konnte nichts mit dem Gedanken an ein Kind anfangen. Und sie?! Dann doch wohl auch nicht – oder?!

„Mr Malfoy?"

Mr Beckett riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Er war ein alter Zauberer, so alt, dass Draco die Falten auf seinem Gesicht nicht anfangen würde zu zählen. Das Schneidererjackett war ihm nun perfekt angepasst, und mit einem ausladenden Schwung seines Zauberstabs, verwandelte Mr Beckett den Stoff, auf dem so viele Kreidelinien gezeichnet waren, in einen Hochzeitsanzug.

Er war schwarz, elegant und matt. Die Aufschläge des Jacketts schimmerten wie mattes Karbon, und er gefiel sich nach einem Blick in den Spiegel immer besser. Zwar mochte der Anlass eher dazu auffordern, aus dem höchsten Turmfenster zu springen, aber er sah verdammt gut aus.

„Könnte man immer tragen", murmelte er sich zu, während er sich vor dem großen Spiegel drehte.

„Miss Granger, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte?", fuhr Mr Beckett fort. „Man nennt es den glücklichen Bund. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Kummerbund", ergänzte Mr Beckett lächelnd, nachdem sie Granger widerwillig von ihrer Zeitschrift gelöst und sich erhoben hatte. „Er wird vor der Hochzeit von Ihnen gebunden und nach der Hochzeit – zur Nacht – auch von Ihnen gelöst. Es gilt als alter Brauch – und als Unglück – wenn die Braut ihn nicht gelöst bekommt", ermahnte Mr Beckett sie.

Granger betrachtete das lange schwarze seidige Band, was Mr Beckett in ihre Hände gelegt hatte, argwöhnisch. „Mr Malfoy, treten Sie hinab", forderte ihn Mr Beckett auf. Malfoy trat vom Podest, überragte Granger aber immer noch um einen Kopf.

„Na, Sie sind wirklich gewachsen, seit dem letzten Mal!", zwinkerte Mr Beckett, und Draco erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal – da war er neun gewesen. Der neunundzwanzigste Geburtstag seines Vaters war riesig gefeiert worden. Draco begriff, in zehn Jahren wäre er selber so gut wie neunundzwanzig und mit viel Pech… würde Granger seine Feier dann ausrichten. Dann hätte er einen neunjährigen Sohn. Er schluckte schwer. „Neigen Sie Miss Granger den Kopf zu. So! Jetzt legen Sie ihm das Band auf gleicher Länge um den Kragen des Hemds", befahl Mr Beckett.

Er hatte den Kopf geneigt. Sie war jetzt sehr nah, und er sah, wie ihre Hände etwas zitterten, bei der ungewohnten Geste. Ihre Hände lagen abwesend auf seiner Brust, während sie – ganz Granger – Mr Beckett zuhörte, wie sie das Band binden musste. Draco hatte es aber schon oft genug gesehen. Granger musste es überhaupt nicht wissen. Er konnte es auch alleine. Und er beherrschte sich, sie nicht zu beleidigen, weil ihre Schlammblut-Hände immer noch auf seiner Brust ruhten.

„Also…", begann sie nachdenklich, während sie auf seine Brust starrte. „Von links nach rechts, durch die Schlaufe, über den was?", wollte sie erneut wissen, löste den Knoten wieder, und Draco verzog spöttisch den Mund.

„Klügste Hexe des Jahrgangs?", spottete er, und sie funkelte das erste Mal zu ihm auf.

„Nein, das ist Pansy", korrigierte sie ihn, so dass er den Hauch von Eifersucht in ihrer Stimme erkennen konnte.

„Ah, ich bin sicher, Pansy könnte es ohne Probleme auf Anhieb", erwiderte er. Grangers Hände sanken lustlos an ihre Seiten.

„Ich bin sicher, Pansy kann viele Dinge ohne Probleme auf Anhieb", konterte sie mit genau der richtigen Mischung aus Zweideutigkeit und Abscheu. Draco musste grinsen.

„Möchtest du mir irgendetwas unterstellen? Sag es doch laut, ich bin sicher, Mr Beckett hört gerne neuen Tratsch und Klatsch", fuhr er mit einem Nicken, in Richtung Mr Beckett fort, der sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte.

„Na ja, ich… würde vorschlagen, wir üben noch mal?", fragte er fast vorsichtig. „Miss Granger, von links nach rechts, durch die Schlaufe, über den Berg, einmal gewechselt, einmal getaucht, schon ist er erfüllt, der alte Brauch", sprach Mr Beckett den Merksatz zu Ende, den Draco von seiner Mutter schon tausendmal gesagt bekommen hatte.

Granger schien nur nervöser zu werden. „Mr Beckett, ist das notwendig? Kann er es nicht selber machen?", fragte sie verzweifelt, und Mr Becketts Augen wurden groß.

„Selber machen? Meine Liebe! Es ist Brauch von alters her!", rief er aus. „Wenn der Bräutigam in der Hochzeitsnacht seinen eigenen glücklichen Bund lösen muss, dann… steht ein schwarzer Stern über Ihrem gemeinsamen Glück!", flüsterte der Zauberer kopfschüttelnd. Aber Granger hatte die Augen verengt.

„Mir Verlaub, das ist Aberglaube und völliger Unsinn, Sir!" Mr Beckett sah sie kurz an, ehe er den Blick zu Dracos Gesicht hob.

„Meine Mutter hat sie ausgesucht, Mr Beckett", erklärte er freudlos. Granger verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist mir zu blöd!", rief sie aus und ließ ihn stehen.

„Sie ist recht wehrig, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Mr Beckett, während er kopfschüttelnd den glücklichen Bund selber wieder löste und Draco aus dem Anzug hexte. Draco hätte noch einige andere Worte gefunden, aber er wollte den alten Mann nicht schockieren, also nickte er knapp.

„Hm", machte er nur zur Bestätigung.

Und sie wartete tatsächlich draußen als er den Laden verließ.

„Du hättest gehen können. Sofern du nicht vorhast, mir anzubieten auf deinem Rücken zu reiten, sehe ich keinen Sinn darin, dass du auf mich wartest, Granger."

Sie hob angewidert den Blick.

„Ok, weißt du was?", knurrte sie, und scheinbar verlor sie nun etwas Kontenance, von dieser eisigen Hinnahme und Resignation, die sie vor sich trug wie einen Schild. „Dann lass uns die Dinge klären, die wir noch klären müssen, damit deine Mutter mir nicht eintausend weitere Eulen schickt, weil du zu faul bist, zu antworten!", fuhr sie ihn zornig an.

„Was soll das, Granger?", wollte er gereizt wissen.

„Also? Was ist mit Weihnachten?", fragte sie böse. Er sah sie an.

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Verbringen wir es auf Malfoy Manor?" Faszinierend, wie gelassen sie darüber sprechen konnte.

„Nein?", erwiderte er verwirrt, und vollkommen ungläubig. „Ich fahre mit Blaise und Greg in Blaises Winterhaus in die Schweiz?", erklärte er, und sie starrte ihn an.

„Was meinst du damit, mit Blaise und Greg?"

„Es sind Winterferien, oder nicht? Am zwanzigsten ist die Hochzeit", - Gott wie er das Wort einfach schon sagen konnte, er war schockiert von sich selber, „und danach fahre ich mit meinen Freunden – wie jedes Jahr – in Winterurlaub."

„Davon weiß ich nichts!", erdreistete sie sich tatsächlich zu sagen.

„Nun", begann er mit betonter Ruhe, „das mag darin liegen, dass meine Eltern nie wissen, wo ich bin oder was ich tue – oder… aber das ist jetzt vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen, Granger, es mag daran liegen, dass wir beide uns nicht kennen, keinen Kontakt haben, nicht befreundet sind, und ich lieber schon nach der Zeremonie abreisen möchte, um mich vor dem Kamin in Sankt Moritz von leichtbekleideten Urlaubsflirts bedienen zu lassen", schloss er kühl.

Sie starrte ihn an. Irgendetwas schien für sie ganz falsch zu laufen. „Was soll das bedeuten? Du willst nach der Hochzeit direkt abreisen?", entfuhr es ihr nun etwas kleinlauter als noch alle Tage zuvor. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, Granger. Ich werde vorher natürlich noch in den Genuss kommen, deinen Schlammblut-Körper zu erniedrigen, und dich zu vögeln, auch wenn ich es nicht will", erklärte er fast etwas ungläubig, denn sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Nein! Du… kannst nicht… abreisen, wie… soll ich…?!" Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sie schien seine vorangegangene Beleidigung überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, stellte er ärgerlich fest.

„Und was genau möchtest du dagegen unternehmen? Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht mitnehmen. Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass es für mich nichts ändert. Du bist weiterhin ein Schlammblut, Respekt habe ich für dich keinen, und Weihnachten verbringe ich lieber mit Menschen, die mir nicht vollkommen zuwider sind. Also weder mit dir, noch mit meinen widerlichen Eltern. Aber euch wünsche ich viel Spaß." Seine Stimme hatte einen ätzenden Ton angenommen, den er beim besten Willen nicht ändern wollte.

Und sie schwieg. Den Blick abgewandt, während ihre Gedanken zu rasen schienen.

„War es das? Oder möchtest du sonst noch irgendetwas besprechen? Ich habe meinen Anzug, du hast dein Kleid, den Ring – ich denke, alle weiteren Dinge erledigen sich an diesem verfluchten Tag – und bis dahin möchte ich keinen Kontakt mehr mit dir haben. Das liegt doch auch in deinem Interesse, oder irre ich mich?"

Sie sah wieder an. Ihr Mund hatte sich geöffnet.

„Wann… wann kommst du wieder?", fragte sie tatsächlich, als ob es verdammt noch mal wichtig wäre. Ihre Augen wirkten seltsam, stellte er fest. Sie suchten seinen Blick nicht mehr, und sie wirkten… glasig?

„Nach Silvester", schloss er. „Ich denke, das war es dann", ergänzte er. Sie regierte nicht mehr, und er ließ sie zurück.

Er bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht bewegt hatte. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass, was immer sie auch geglaubt hatte, sich gerade in Luft auflöste.

Gut so. Grimmig ging er alleine zurück, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Denn er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan.

Sie hatte gewartet. Bis er fort war. Und sie hatte geweint.

Fast den gesamten Weg zurück. Aus Wut. Aus Verzweiflung.

Wenn sie wollte, dass sich etwas änderte, musste er doch da sein! Dann mussten seine Eltern doch das Elend sehen! Er konnte doch nicht weitermachen, wie bisher.

Sie war wieder auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts. Aber sie ging nicht zurück ins Schloss. Sie wich vom Weg ab, lief über die Wiesen, und wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange.

Was sollte sie tun? Weihnachten bei den Malfoys verbringen? Oder bei ihren Eltern? Was würden die denn sagen, wenn sie Weihnachten ohne ihren Mann verbrachte, den sie doch angeblich so sehr liebte?!

Und Silvester war er auch nicht da? Und seine Eltern erlaubten das einfach so?

Sie sank an einer Eiche zusammen, stützte den Kopf auf die Knie, während sie wusste, dass sie mit niemandem würde reden können.

„Hey, Hermine!", hörte sie eine Stimme und hob den Kopf. „Geht schon mal vor!", rief Lucas Diggory seinen Freunden zu, während er fröhlich auf sie zulief. Nur zu hastig hatte sich Hermine die Tränen von der Wage gewischt, aber sie war wohl nicht unbedingt gründlich gewesen, denn Lukes Lächeln verblasste eine Spur.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie etwas unschlüssig, aber tapfer nickte sie ihm entgegen.

„Ja, alles ok", erwiderte sie knapp. „Und? Hattest du eine schöne Woche?", lenkte sie vom Thema ab, und er fiel neben sie ins Gras.

„Jaah!", rief er aus. „Am liebsten habe ich Verwandlung!", verriet er ihr. Dann wurde sein Ausdruck ernster. „Sag mal, stimmt das mit deiner Hochzeit? Die Mädchen reden viel darüber", fuhr er fort. Er musterte sie, fast als wolle er sie prüfen. Sie nickte langsam.

„Ja, was reden die Mädchen denn?" Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was zehnjährige Mädchen darüber zu reden wussten. Er verdrehte die Augen und verzog angewidert den Mund.

„Ach nur solchen Unsinn! Sie finden deinen Freund hübsch und so was", entgegnete er unwillig und angewidert. Hermine nickte langsam.

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie verständnisvoll.

„Meine Eltern haben auch nach der Schule geheiratet", erklärte er ihr jetzt nickend. „Du bist ja fast fertig", schloss er achselzuckend.

„Deine Eltern sind Reinblüter, oder?", fragte sie, denn sie konnte sich nichts anderes bei den Diggorys vorstellen, nachdem sie Cedric und seinen Vater damals kennen gelernt hatte. Der Junge überlegte angestrengt.

„Äh… das war noch mal, wenn… die Mutter und der Vater Zauberer sind, richtig?", fragte er verwirrt, und Hermine war kurz erstaunt über dieses Unwissen. Aber es überraschte sie nicht wirklich. Wenn der kleine Diggory über den Krieg wusste, dann wohl eher, dass Muggel gejagt worden sind. Aber für die jüngeren Schüler musste es sowieso abstrakter sein. Man machte schon keinen Unterschied mehr unter den Zauberern.

Eigentlich fand sie es nett, zu sehen, dass nach all den Zeiten des Krieges, ihr gemeinsames Handeln Früchte getragen hatte, und die junge Generation schon nicht mehr wusste, was Reinblüter ausmachte.

„Ja", bestätigte sie also.

„Ja, dann… glaube ich, sind sie Reinblüter", erwiderte er grinsend. „Heiratet man dann jünger?", ergänzte er verwirrt, und Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Das passiert schon öfters, ja." Es war ihr etwas unangenehm mit einem Kind darüber zu reden. Beide schwiegen, während der Junge versuchte, etwas zu verstehen, denn seine Stirn war gerunzelt.

„Aber…", sagte er nach einer Weile, „ich weiß, dass die Malfoys Reinblüter sind. Vater hat es mal erzählt. Und du bist aber eine Muggel. Dann müsstest ihr doch gar nicht so früh heiraten – weißt du, das ist doch ein bisschen eklig, oder nicht?" Er sah sie mit weiten Augen an, dass sie fast lachen musste.

„Wenn man… sich liebt, ist es nicht eklig", sagte sie, was sie an Wahrheit zu sagen wusste, auch wenn auf sie nicht zutraf.

„Oh", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. Dann nickte er resignierend. „Na, dann muss ich mir wen anders zum Heiraten suchen, wenn du jetzt schon heiraten willst", ergänzte er seufzend. Hermine musste tatsächlich lachen.

„Du wolltest mich heiraten?", erkundigte sie sich mit erhobener Augenbraue, aber der kleine Lucas zuckte die Achseln.

„Sicher. Ich habe alles über dich gelesen, und du bist mutig und klug. Mutter sagt, kluge Mädchen sind besser als dumme – also… ja. In zehn Jahren oder so hätte ich dich gefragt", eröffnete er ihr. Hermine nickte feierlich.

„Da hätte ich bestimmt ja gesagt. Tut mir leid, dass es jetzt so gekommen ist, Luke."

Gönnerhaft winkte er ab. „Ach, schon gut. Ich werde bestimmt drüber weg kommen!", versprach er ihr. „Wollen wir rein? Gleich gibt es Abendbrot?", forderte er sie auf, und er durchkreuzte ihre Pläne, alleine in ihrem Selbstmitleid zu baden.

Sie erhob sich seufzend.

Und sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie es schaffen würde. Aber sie glaubte, sie hatte sich ein wenig verschätzt, mit ihrer Theorie, Malfoy machen zu lassen.

Denn eigentlich bot sie ihm gerade einen Freifahrtschein, genauso ein widerliches Arschloch zu bleiben wie bisher, nur ohne, dass er dafür von seinen Eltern bestraft werden würde – denn er würde sie ja heiraten und das Ultimatum erfüllen.

Nachdenklich schritt sie neben Lucas her, der ihr von all seinen fabelhaften Eindrücken hier erzählte und munter ohne Punkt und Komma plapperte. Alles, was sie tun musste, war ab und an zu nicken, und ihn in seinen Worten zu bestätigen.

Und nebenbei konnte sie überlegen, wie sie Malfoy Weihnachten gehörig verderben würde.

Sie kam sich vor wie der Grinch. Aber gegen Malfoy war der Grinch ein Waisenknabe, dachte sie bitter.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19

Es war ein relativ normaler Donnerstag gewesen. Ron sprach noch immer nicht mit ihr, Hermine schlief nicht mehr richtig, und Malfoy hielt sein Wort, und hatte sie seit ihrem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade nicht mehr beachtet. Darüber hatte sich Harry erst gestern beschwert. Er hatte sogar eine mentale List für Hermine vorbereitet, wo er ihr hundert Gründe aufzählte, warum er ihr kein Wort glaubte, und ihr versicherte, dass sie einen riesigen Fehler machte.

Aber sie hatten Percys Horror-Stunde hinter sich gebracht, und Hermine war wieder einmal vollkommen überrascht, wie absolut wenig sie von Zaubertränke wusste. Aber immerhin schnitt niemand gut ab. Zu dumm, dass sie es morgen früh wieder über sich ergehen lassen mussten.

Auch die Schulsprecher waren in diesem Fach absolut schlecht. Aber Ron war das sowieso, denn Percy hatte es sich zu seiner persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht, Ron besonders zu quälen.

Irgendwann erlöste sie das Läuten der Glocke am Ende der Stunde, und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über ihren klumpigen Trank, der mittlerweile eigentlich die Farbe von Flieder erreicht haben sollte. – Hatte er aber nicht.

Seufzend füllte sie einen Flakon ab.

„Und die beste Probe, die ich auswähle, bekommt von mir ein besonderes Geschenk, nächste Woche!", versprach Percy mit einem angsteinflößenden Zwinkern. Es würde bestimm in einer öffentlichen Demütigung vorne vor dem Pult enden. Hermine war sich sicher. Aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass ihre Probe nicht als beste abschneiden würde – also hatte sie kein Problem.

Nachdem Percy zu jedem Tisch gekommen war, um die Proben einzusammeln, hatte Pansy ihren Tisch erreicht. Ron hatte so eilig zusammen gepackt, dass selbst Harry die Augen verdrehte.

„Hier", sagte sie feierlich, und reichte Hermine einen mattschwarzen Umschlag. Er war nicht beschriftet.

„Was ist das?", wollte Hermine argwöhnisch wissen, nachdem sie in ihrer Hand gedreht hatte. Ein Blick über die Schulter sagte ihr, dass Malfoy gerade einen ähnlichen Umschlag von Zabini bekommen hatte.

„Mach ihn auf. Und komm nicht zu spät", ermahnte Pansy sie, und als Hermine die Lasche geöffnet und die ebenso schwarze Karte hervorgezogen hatte, hatte sich Harry näher gebeugt.

Hermine drehte die Karte gespannt um.

„Raum der Wünsche, 20 Uhr, Losung: Pansys Party", las Hermine beunruhigt vor. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Klingt wie… - hoffentlich kein Jungesellinnen-Abschied, oder? Pansy-?" Sie hatten den Blick gehoben, aber Pansy war bereits verschwunden.

Hermine hatte es bereits befürchtet, aber nie ausgesprochen. Sie seufzte unglücklich auf. Wie immer, wenn es zum Thema Hochzeit kam, wurde Harry äußerst eigenwillig.

„Nicht, dass ich darauf achten würde, aber du hast diese Woche noch nicht einmal mit ihm gesprochen", bemerkte er kälter.

„Mit wem?", versuchte Hermine Zeit zu schinden, aber Harry schlang mit eindeutigem Blick die Tasche über seine Schulter.

„Mit wem wohl? Mit Prinz Eisenherz", erklärte er bitter. So nannte er Malfoy von Zeit zu Zeit.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wir verhalten uns traditionell. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass… diese Verbindung uns noch mehr schadet, Harry", erklärte sie sanfter. Sie hatte angefangen in diese Kerbe zu schlagen. Es machte es auch für sie leichter, denn sie wollte es Harry immer dringender beichten. Dass er richtig lag, und sie einfach nur noch panischer wurde. Aber sie hielt durch, glaubte immer noch, dass sie durch ihr Handeln eine ganze Reinblütergeneration würde retten können, und deshalb nutzte sie Malfoys kalte Ablehnung und Ignoranz zu ihrem Vorteil, als wäre es seine Idee gewesen, dass sie sich beide kalte Schulter zeigten. „Das ist eben eine Seite von mir, die du nicht begreifst, und deshalb verschone ich dich davon, weil ich dich sehr liebe, und dann musst du nicht mal so tun, als ob du alles ignorierst, denn er ist so verständnisvoll und geht diese Längen. Für mich", ergänzte sie fast liebevoll, und es widerte sie innerlich so sehr an, Malfoy auch nur eine halbe gute Eigenschaft zuzuschreiben – die gelogen war.

Harry verzog den Mund. „Diese Längen?", hörte sie ihn verächtlich schnauben. „Dass er dich mit dem Arsch nicht anguckt sind plötzlich _Längen_?", fuhr er ungläubig fort, aber sie wusste, er überlegte, ob sie Recht hatte. Und es störte ihn. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass, wenn sie Harry mit Liebe und Freundschaft und Malfoys falschem Verständnis kam, er ihr meisten alles verzieh – sei es auch noch so dämlich. „Gehst du da hin?", wollte er anschließend von ihr wissen, und sie betrachtete die schwarze Karte unglücklich.

Sie würde schlecht Nein sagen können. Dann würde Harrys Misstrauen wieder überkochen.

„Ich… schätze schon", räumte sie also lustlos ein.

Aber sie wollte nicht. Wirklich nicht!

Sie hatte ihre Bücher abgegeben und zog dieses schreckliche Ereignis so lange wie möglich hinaus. Pansys Party. Pansy hatte auch Ginny, Parvati und Lavender eingeladen – als einzige Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Harry und Ron waren natürlich nicht auf Malfoys Gegenparty eingeladen, die Blaise für ihn veranstaltete, und keiner der beiden schien darüber besonders betrübt zu sein, soweit sie es hatte beurteilen können.

„Miss Granger?"

Sie hielt überrascht inne. Sie erwartete ihn nie hier oben, stellte sie fest. Und bestimmt nicht, während er sich selber Bücher auslieh. Obwohl er sie bestimmt nie leihen musste, denn als Schulleiter stand es ihm wohl zu, sie einfach – zu nehmen, nahm sie an.

„Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte sie ihn verhalten, hatte fast das Bedürfnis zu knicksen, vor seiner Erscheinung. Er trug einen purpurfarbenen Umhang. Sie überlegte, dass Snape wahrscheinlich nicht mal unter Folter so farbenfroh durch die Schule laufen würde wie Dumbledore es scheinbar gerne tat.

„Ein guter Abend, um Bücher zu leihen, nicht wahr?", begann er unverfänglich ein Gespräch, so sorglos, als wäre er einer der Schüler.

„Ja", räumte sie in Ermangelung besserer Worte ein. „Ich… habe Sie selten in der Halle gesehen, diese Woche", ergänzte sie. Gerne hätte sie ihn auf die Schulsprecherangelegenheit angesprochen, aber sie hielt sich zurück.

„Oh, das ist richtig", erwiderte er lächelnd, scheinbar beeindruckt, dass es ihr aufgefallen war. Aber… sie hatte ja viel Zeit, solche Dinge zu bemerken, denn – sie war ja keine Schulsprecherin geworden! Sie spürte, wie sie etwas zorniger wurde. Denn hier vor ihr stand schließlich der Mann, der diese Entscheidung letztendlich getroffen hatte und sprach mit ihr so unbefangen, als… als wären sie gute Freunde. „Wissen Sie, das mag daran liegen, dass ich meinen Ruhestand plane, Miss Granger", schloss er zwinkernd.

Sie starrte ihn an und vergaß ihre selbstsüchtigen Gedanken für eine Minute.

„Was?", entfuhr es ihr, ohne jede Form der Höflichkeit.

„Oh ja!", erwiderte er sofort. „Es wird Zeit. Und ich denke, mein Nachfolger wird ein würdiger werden", schloss er nickend. Sie überlegte kurz. McGonagall oder Snape. Ansonsten fiel ihr kein würdigerer Kandidat ein.

„Solange es nicht Percy Weasley ist…", sagte sie mit einem feinen Lächeln, denn es war schwer, wirklich böse mit Dumbledore zu sein. Und der Schulleiter lachte angenehm auf. Er hatte immer eine beruhigende Stimme gehabt.

„Oh, nein. Ich denke, das hat noch Zeit", erklärte er abwehrend. Er ließ das Buch, dessen Titel Hermine nicht hatte lesen können, in eine seiner riesigen Taschen seines Umhangs gleiten, so dass es aus ihrer Sicht verschwand. Er schüttelte die Ärmel über seine Hände und verschränkte sie vor seinem Körper, wirkte vollkommen mit sich zufrieden. Wie sich das wohl anfühlte, überlegte Hermine. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl schon lange vergessen.

„Sie… sie gehen also wirklich?", wollte sie ungläubig wissen. Und er nickte still, mit einem versonnenen Ausdruck.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe lange Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Und… Hogwarts braucht mich nicht mehr", sagte er schließlich achselzuckend.

„Wie… wie können Sie so etwas sagen?", entfuhr es ihr verblüfft. „Natürlich braucht Hogwarts Sie!" Er wirkte kurz geschmeichelt.

„Miss Granger, wissen Sie, wie alt ich bin?", wechselte er das Thema, und Hermine musste gestehen, nein, das wusste sie wirklich nicht. Aber Dumbledore war bestimmt… schon weit über das gewöhnliche Rentenalter hinaus, das gab sie zu. Er nahm ihr eine mögliche peinliche Antwort ab. „Alt genug", beantwortete er eindeutig die Frage.

„Aber Sir-"

„Und ich sehe keinen Krieg, der ins Haus steht", unterbrach er sie mit abwehrender Geste. „Aber es wird noch eine angemessene Abschiedsfeier geben." Kurz schienen seine Gedanken zu entgleiten, und mit einem Mal betrachtete er sie eingehender.

„Ich glaube, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, Ihnen zu gratulieren", merkte er mit der Idee eines Lächelns an. Und sofort sank ein tonnenschwerer Stein in ihre Magengrube.

Sie schluckte schwer. „Danke, Sir", würgte sie gezwungen hervor. Wozu sollte sie vorgeben, nicht zu wissen, wovon er sprach? Es gab keinen Grund dazu.

„Wissen Sie, hätte es vor sieben Jahren die Prophezeiung gegeben, dass Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy heiraten würden – ich hätte es durchaus nicht für vollkommen abwegig gehalten", räumte er nickend ein. Sie sah ihn an.

„Was? Wieso?", fragte sie vollkommen entgeistert.

„Halten Sie es für so abwegig?" Ehe sie ehrlich antworten konnte, hielten sie ihre Sinne davon ab – denn – was sollte sie sagen?! Dass sie es furchtbar abwegig fand? Das würde ziemlich schlecht aussehen.

„Ich – nein", rang sie sich also ab. „Jetzt… nicht mehr. Aber damals – hätte ich diese Prophezeiung für einen Witz gehalten!", erklärte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich finde es bemerkenswert", sagte er geheimnisvoll. Und Hermine musste nachfragen. Er setzte sich bereits in Bewegung, wohl um seinen Abschied anzudeuten. Sie folgte ihm, denn sie hatten vorerst dieselbe Richtung. Es war seltsam, mit dem Schulleiter auf selber Höhe zu gehen. Dumbledore war so anders als die meisten Erwachsenen, die Hermine kannte.

Vollkommen anders! Ihm machte es überhaupt nichts aus, neben einem Schüler zu gehen, als wären sie ebenbürtig.

„Was, Sir?", wollte sie wirklich wissen, während sie den Flur hinab gingen, und Dumbledore fröhlich die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.

„Eine Muggel und ein Reinblüter. Es scheint fast, als würde die neue Generation den alten Werten trotzen. Und ich finde es wunderbar, dass Sie den Anfang machen", erklärte er aufmunternd.

Und Hermine nickte, denn es stimmte. Aber… sie heiratete Malfoy nicht, weil sie ihn liebte. Nein, sie heiratete ihn, um ihn vor der eigenen Inkompetenz und Dummheit zu retten, und seinen Eltern eins auszuwischen. Aber das sagte sie nicht laut. Natürlich nicht.

„Äh ja", sagte sie stattdessen. „Es ist recht… ironisch", schloss sie nachdenklich. Dumbledore lächelte. Sie erreichten die Kreuzung, an der sich ihre Wege trennten.

„Im Schloss munkelt man, Sie hätten heute einen besonderen Abend?", entfuhr es ihm mit erhobenen Brauen, und Hermine fragte sich, was Dumbledore eigentlich nicht wusste! Er wusste einfach immer alles.

„Ach?", wich sie seiner Frage aus.

„Na, ich will nichts gehört haben. Professor Snape patrouilliert heute. Nur zur allgemeinen Information. Ich würde also aufpassen, wenn ich später noch etwas vorhätte, was… vielleicht die normalen Bettruhezeiten ein wenig strecken könnte…", schloss er mit eindeutigem Blick. Hermine tat vollkommen planlos und ruckte mit Kopf.

„Gut zu wissen. Ich werde es so weitergeben, falls jemand fragt, Professor."

„Na dann", schloss er und schenkte ihr einen letzten erwartungsvollen Blick. Kurz bevor es unangenehm wurde, nickte sie.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Sir", verabschiedete sie sich höflich.

„Das wünsche ich Ihnen ebenfalls, Miss Granger", erwiderte er den Gruß, und sie wandte sich ab.

„Miss Granger?", hielt er sie jetzt tatsächlich mit dem Hauch von Neugierde in der Stimme auf. Sie wandte sich fragend um. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie mich fragen würden", fuhr er interessiert fort.

„Sie fragen? Was sollte ich Sie fragen, Professor?", wiederholte sie verwundert seine Worte.

„Warum ich nicht Sie ausgewählt habe." Hermines Herz schlug plötzlich schneller in ihrer Brust und sie spürte die Röte in den Wangen. „Ich jedenfalls hätte mich wohl gefragt", fuhr er fort.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie glaubte nicht, dass es Sinn machte, zu fragen. Dass es etwas brachte, wenn sie sich jetzt beschwerte, denn, es war doch bereits vorbei. Die Auswahl war gelaufen, und sie war scheinbar nicht in die engere Wahl gekommen. Also streckte sie tapfer den Rücken durch und lächelte so aufrichtig, wie sie es zustande brachte. Und alle ihre Gefühle, die sie die letzten Wochen deswegen gehabt hatte, verschwanden unter ihren nächsten Worten.

„Sir, das spielt keine Rolle für mich. Sie haben Pansy Parkinson bestimmt mit sehr guten Gründen ausgewählt. Wieso sollte ich eine Ihrer Entscheidungen in Frage stellen? Das habe ich vor dem Krieg nie getan, und ich habe nicht vor, jetzt damit anzufangen", schloss sie, fast streng mit ihm. Und fast mit Resignation stellte sie fest, dass ihre Worte die Wahrheit waren. Unterm Strich würde sie keine von Dumbledores Entscheidungen jemals im Kern anzweifeln. Keine. Sie wäre ihm auch blind in den Krieg gefolgt, denn… es war Dumbledore. Der klügste Zauberer, den sie kannte.

Und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich tatsächlich zu einem herzlichen Lächeln. Dann nickte er. „Sie sind ein selbstloser Mensch, Miss Granger", sprach er die nächsten Worte, fast mit Bedacht. „Wissen Sie", begann er schließlich, während sie merkte, dass das Gespräch nun zu einem Ende gelangte, denn er hatte sich bereits halb abgewandt, „auch ich glaube, dass man das Beste aus Slytherins machen kann, wenn man sie nur in die richtigen Positionen bringt. Es ist… ein wenig wie Schach, nicht wahr?"

Und vielleicht spielten ihre Augen ihr einen Streich, aber sie glaubte, ihn zwinkern zu sehen. Eine Gänsehaut befiel sie fast augenblicklich.

Und dann hatte er ihr den Rücken zugewandt und spazierte summend den Gang hinunter. Hermine starrte ihm nach. Und ihr Herz schlug sehr schnell, denn sie hatte das seltsame Gefühl, aufgeflogen zu sein – obwohl sie glaubte, dass er das mit seinen Worten bestimmt nicht gemein hat. Das… konnte er nicht gemeint haben? Oder?! Dumbledore mochte klug sein, aber er durchschaute nicht alles. Auf gar keinen Fall.

Das Beste aus Slytherins machen, wenn man sie nur in die richtige Position brachte?

Nein, er konnte nicht sie und Malfoy meinen. Der einzige Slytherin, der aus ihrer gefährlichen Aktion vielleicht lernen würde, wäre nur Lucius Malfoy.

Sie unterstellte Malfoy nicht, auch nur eine Sekunde zu begreifen, was für ein Opfer sie brachte. Man konnte nicht aus allen Slytherins das Beste machen.

Vielleicht konnte Dumbledore das. Aber sie nicht.

Und sie ignorierte schleunigst den Gedanken, dass Dumbledore der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt sein konnte, der ihren Plan durchschaut hatte.

Denn es verursachte ihr nur Magenschmerzen….

Als sie sich auf den Weg machte, waren Ginny, Lavender und Parvati bereits gegangen. Und Hermine fühlte sich nicht wohl. Sie war nicht gerne der Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit. Vor allem nicht bei einer Party für sie, auf der sie nicht sein wollte, weil es alles nur Show war. Sie hoffte nur, Pansy hatte sich zurückgehalten, es würde vielleicht Kuchen geben, irgendein blödes Spiel, Butterbier, und dann könnte Hermine gehen, ohne sich großartig zum Affen zu machen.

Der Raum der Wünsche lag schließlich vor ihr. Die Wand so unspektakulär, wie sie es immer war.

„Ich suche Pansys Party. Ich suche Pansys Party. Ich suche Pansys Party", sagte sie, weniger enthusiastisch, aber tatsächlich schmolz eine dunkle Tür aus der Wand. Hermine wartete, bis der alte Stein sich gesetzt hatte, bis die Bewegung aufgehört hatte und betrachtete die Tür misstrauisch. Sie konnte kein Geräusch von innen hören.

Sie legte die Hand auf die kühle altmodische Klinke. Das Holz der Tür war nahezu schwarz.

Sie schluckte schwer, als sie die Klinke lautlos hinab drückte. Sie brauchte einiges an Kraft, denn die Tür war dick und schwer.

Sie schwang nach innen auf, und Stille erschlug sie. Es war stockfinster, aber es war eine Art von enger Dunkelheit, wo man sofort wusste, dieser Raum war winzig klein. Wie eine Besenkammer.

„Hermine Granger, willkommen im Raum der Wahrheit", ertönte er eine magisch verstärkte, dunkle Stimme. Hermine war vor Schreck zusammen gezuckt.

„Merlin, noch mal!", rief sie empört. „Pansy?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit, aber sie begriff, es war ein Zauber. Eine Sperre. Die Stimme sprach weiter, ohne sie zu beachten. „Beantworte der Fragen drei, dann bist du auf Pansys Party dabei", versprach die Stimme, und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Die Tür war bereits hinter ihr zugefallen, und sie stand reglos in der Dunkelheit. Aber schon flammten Buchstaben vor ihr auf.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab und beantworte die Fragen", befahl die Stimme, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Hermine griff sich gereizt ihren Zauberstab. „Wann ist Draco Malfoys Geburtstag?", fragte die Stimme, und Hermine nahm sehr stark an, dass Malfoy nicht solche Fragen beantworten musste. Blaise würde ihn einfach mit Alkohol überschütten und MÄchen würden nackt für sie alle tanzen.

Fast zornig schrieb sie das Datum in die Luft, was sie bedauerlicherweise wusste.

„Der fünfzehnte August ist korrekt!", rief die Stimme glücklich.

„Wann wurde eure Verlobung verkündet?", fuhr die Stimme jetzt fort. Hermine atmete aus. Gut, diese Fragen würde sie beantworten können.

„Der sechzehnte August ist korrekt!", wiederholte die Stimme in derselben Tonlage. Hermine wartete entnervt, dass es endlich weiterging.

„Wie war der Name von Draco Malfoys erstem Haustier?"

Hermine starrte die Frage in der Luft an. Ernsthaft? Woher sollte sie wissen, wie irgendeines seiner Haustiere hieß? Sie wusste nicht einmal, dass er so etwas besessen hatte. Eine Eule, eine Ratte oder eine Katze war es nicht gewesen, dachte sie sauer.

„Ernsthaft?", rief sie verzweifelt in die Dunkelheit. „Pansy? Woher soll ich sowas wissen?" Vielleicht war es Absicht, überlegte er Hermine dumpf. Dass sie die Fragen gar nicht beantworten konnte? Dass Pansy es mit Absicht tat, weil sie Hermine doch nicht leiden konnte?

Aber es geschah gar nichts. Sie wandte sich um, um die Tür in der Wand zu finden, durch die sie wieder zurück konnte, aber da war nur noch die kalte Wand hinter ihr.

„Mist", murmelte sie. Sie hob lustlos den Zauberstab. Sie schrieb die Hundenamen in die Luft, die sie kannte, denn sie ging jetzt erst mal davon aus, dass Malfoy vielleicht einen Hund gehabt hatte. Aber weder Buster, noch Dexter, noch Snoopy, noch Rex, Binky, Pluto oder Fluffy waren einschlägig. Hagrid würden all diese Namen gut gefallen, dachte sie dumpf.

„Der Name beginnt mit S", verknüdete die Stimme nach einer Weile. Die Stimme gab ihr Tipps? Na, immerhin, dachte sie mürrisch. Unordentlich schrieb sie den nächsten Namen in die Luft.

„Snuffles ist korrekt!", rief die Stimme begeistert, und Hermine hob entsprechend eine Augenbraue.

Snuffles war bloß ein Witz von ihr gewesen. So hatte ihr erster Teddybär geheißen. Und dann sah sie einen Schimmer vor sich an der nächsten Wand. Licht brach durch neue Türschlitze herein, und sie tastete sich vor, bis zur Türklinke.

Sie öffnete die Tür eilig, und blickte in einen leeren Saal. Es war wie ein riesiges Wohnzimmer. Mit vielen Couchen und einer großen Bar, einem brennenden Kamin, vielen Decken und Kissen auf dem Boden, überall standen Dessertschüsseln mit allerlei Kleinigkeiten drin und verschiedene Sektkelter mit Champagnerflaschen, überall im Zimmer verteilt.

Ehe Hermine Zeit hatte, einen Schritt weiterzugehen, sprangen die Mädchen hinter den Sofas hervor.

„Überraschung!", riefen sie alle, und wieder zuckte Hermine vor Schreck zusammen.

Ein Hauself kam eilig auf sie zu, bereits ein volles Glas Champagner auf einem Tablett. Widerwillig nahm es Hermine dem Elf ab, denn er strahlte ihr praktisch ihr entgegen. Es ging ihm wohl nicht zu schlecht, nahm sie bitter an.

Die anderen Mädchen – von denen sie wirklich nur Lavender, Ginny, Parvati und Pansy kannte – hatten bereits Gläser in der Hand.

„Auf Hermine Granger!", riefen sie gleichzeitig, wie Pansy es wohl vorher mit ihnen einstudiert hatte. Cynthia sah Hermine jedoch Merlin sei Dank nirgendwo.

Dann kam Pansy auf sie zu. „Gleich gibt es Geschenke!", erläuterte sie ihr strahlend. Pansy trug ein kurzes pinkes Kleid und wirkte sehr schick. Hermine trug ihre Schuluniform und wirkte… wie immer. An einem Donnerstag. Kurz tauschte Hermine einen Blick mit Ginny, die allerdings recht zufrieden wirkte und genüsslich in eine riesige Schokoerdbeere biss.

Hermine sah sich hilflos in dem riesigen Saal um und hoffte, dass Pansy nicht vorhatte, sie alle hier schlafen zu lassen….

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Blaise es geschafft hatte, aber vor ihm, auf dem erhellten Laufsteg tanzten tatsächlich leichtbekleidete, exotische Schönheiten an einer Pole-Stange. Draco saß zwischen Blaise und Goyle und einigen weiteren Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang auf breiten Ledersesseln, trank Whiskey aus einem tiefen Kristallglas und beobachtete die Mädchen im Spagat an der Stange, während leise Musik aus der Decke zu kommen schien.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte er zum wiederholten Mal an Blaise gewandt.

„Ach, das ist gar nichts! Warte ab, bis später!", erklärte Blaise zwinkernd.

„Wieso? Gibt es eine private Lounge, in die ich eines der Mädchen mitnehmen kann?", wollte Draco interessiert wissen, und Blaise lächelte.

„So ähnlich", wich er seiner Frage aus, aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Draco nippte an seinem Glas.

„Lapdance irgendjemand?", erkundigte sich Blaise aufmunternd in die Runde und bedeutete einigen Mädchen vom Laufsteg zu kommen. Einige der Jungen nickten begeistert, während Goyle verlegen auf seine Hände in seinem Schoss starrte. Draco nickte ebenfalls.

Blaise dirigierte eine brünette Schönheit in seine Richtung. „Das ist Skala", stellte er sie lächelnd vor. „Sie ist einundzwanzig und kommt aus Hawaii", fuhr er begeistert fort, während Skala Draco zuzwinkerte. Draco lehnte die Arme entspannt auf die Lehnen des Sessels und ließ das Mädchen beginnen. Sie tanzte zwischen seinen Beinen, ehe sie ihm ihren Po entgegenstreckte und dann auf seinem Schoß Platz nahm.

Goyle war neben ihm rot wie eine Tomate.

Das Mädchen wandte sich in einer komplizierten Drehung auf seinem Schoß, um ihn anzusehen. Sie war stark geschminkt und roch nach süßem Parfüm. Es stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Ich küsse nicht auf den Mund", informierte sie ihn, und er hob eine Augenbraue. Das brauchte er auch nicht, aber er sagte gar nichts, während er zuließ, dass sie seinen Hals küsste, während sich ihre Mitte hart auf seinen Schritt bohrte und kreisende Bewegungen zur Loungemusik vollführte.

Nebenher trank er lässig seinen Whiskey und lehnte den Kopf entspannt zurück, während er hart wurde unter ihren Bewegungen.

Blaise war ein guter Freund.

Hermine hielt die Handschellen mit spitzen Fingern von sich weg, während sich Lavender nicht mehr einbekam vor Lachen.

„Wirklich witzig", bemerkte Hermine mit hochroten Wangen.

„Nein, witzig soll es nicht sein. Diese Handschellen sind besondere Handschellen, Hermine", erläuterte Pansy vollkommen ernsthaft. „Sie werden mit einem Codewort verschlossen. Ihr könnt es vorher vereinbaren – oder du sagst es ihm nicht. Und dann… kannst du mit ihm machen, was du willst", erklärte sie zwinkernd, und Hermine schloss wieder die Augen, denn sie wollte davon kein mentales Image haben. Sie würde gar nichts mit ihm machen!

Nichts! Niemals!

Die Mädchen lachten alle noch einmal. „Und weil Hermine eine Muggel ist, spielen wir jetzt ein Spiel, was sie kennen dürfte!", rief Pansy über die Köpfe hinweg. Tatsächlich holte sie unter einer der Sofas eine Schachtel hervor.

„Datenight?", entfuhr es Hermine ungläubig, denn sie hatte es früher in der Grundschule aus Spaß gespielt. Es war ein Brettspiel mit einer aufgestellten Papptür in der Mitte, wohinter sich ihr geheimnisvolles Date befand, wenn sie richtig geraten hatte.

„Oh ja!", rief Pansy, während die anderen Mädchen die Schachtel begutachteten. Pansy öffnete sie mit einem Ruck, und eine rosa Wolke stieg mit einem Knall in die Höhe.

Das war aber damals nie passiert. Der rosa Dampf lichtete sich, und eine rosa Tür war zum Vorschein gekommen. Hermines Augen waren groß geworden. „Ich habe es etwas modifiziert", erklärte Pansy lächelnd. „Aufstehen, Ladies", befahl sie klatschend. Die Mädchen erhoben sich, manche schon angetrunken durch den Champagner, und alle kicherten. Sogar die Gryffindors.

„Ginny?" Pansy sah sie aufmunternd an. Ginny warf Hermine einen knappen Blick zu, ehe sie vor die Tür trat.

„Was ziehst du vor? Einen romantischen Spaziergang am Strand, eine Verabredung zu einem Quidditchspiel und danach ein Essen mit dem Star-Sucher des Teams oder eine heiße Nacht voller sinnlicher Verführungen?"

Immerhin hatte Ginny den Anstand rot zu werden unter Pansys Worten, aber es war klar, was Ginny wählen würde.

„Verabredung zum Quidditchspiel", sagte sie lächelnd. Pansy tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Tür. Es klopfte dreimal, obwohl Hermine sicher war, dass die Tür im Raum stand, und nichts dahinter war. „Öffne deinem geheimnisvollen Date!", ergänzte Pansy lächelnd. Ginny zog die Tür auf, und die Mädchen kreischten begeistert. Hermine musste dne Blick senken.

Denn dort stand Harry im Scheinwerferlicht. Nur eben… ziemlich… nackt.

Sie nahm an, es war ein komplizierter Desillusionierungszauber, und lieber hätte sie Pansy danach gefragt, als sich mit dem halbnackten Harry zu beschäftigen, der nur seine Quidditchshorts trug, ein verwegenes Lächeln auf den Zügen und ein wenig muskulöser wirkte als der echte Harry. Aber Ginny hatte rote Wangen und ergriff nur zu gerne die Hand des falschen Harrys. „Ich würde dir gerne die Umkleidekabinen zeigen", schnurrte der falsche Harry mit täuschend echter Stimme, und Hermine musste grinsen.

Harry würde so niemals rumlaufen und niemals so etwas sagen!

Aber sie gab zu, dieses Spiel hätte sie damals aufregender gefunden.

„Millicent?", rief Pansy, nachdem sich der flasche Harry und Ginnys Berührung aufgelöst hatte. Enttäuscht hatte Ginny geseufzt.

„Es wäre zu schön", raunte sie Hermine zu, die die Augen verdrehte. Millicent trat vor die Tür.

„Was ziehst du vor? Ein aufrichtiges Gespräch mit deinem Seelenverwandten, ein heißer Streit mit der Person, die dein Blut zum Kochen bringt oder die Sterne beobachten in einer lauen Sommernacht mit dem Mann deiner Träume?"

Millicent überlegte lange. Sie war recht unscheinbar. Sehr dünn, sehr klein, und sie drehte ratlos eine dünne blonde Strähne zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Das… das letzte, nehme ich an?", flüsterte sie, und Pansy tippte gegen die Tür. Es klopfte zaghaft. Millicent öffnete unsicher, um sich sofort die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen, während selbst Hermine lachen musste, als der rosa Rauch sich gelegt hatte.

Neville stand vor ihr. Aber langhaarig, lächerlich muskulös, mit einem ziemlich eindeutig phallusartigen Teleskop über der Schulter. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, was halbaufgeknöpft war und sein volles Brusthaar zeigte. Hermine versteckte ihr Lachen hinter der Hand, während Millicent knallrot anlief.

„Wirklich witzig, Pansy!", fauchte sie, und Hermine fragte sich kurz, ob der Zauber von Pansy ausging, oder ob tatsächlich jedes Mädchen einen Schwarm in Hogwarts hatte. Aber Hermine nahm stark an, Pansy beeinflusste das Spiel. Denn Pansy würde Hermine bestimmt auffordern ebenfalls nach vorne zu kommen, und wenn dann nämlich nicht Malfoy durch die Tür kam, sondern… jemand anders, wäre es eine sehr schlechte Party, oder nicht?

Ehe sie weiter überlegen konnte, hatte sich Millicent auf Pansys Platz gestellt.

„Also Pansy?", fragte sie mit hochroten Wangen, und Hermine nahm an, Millicent mochte Neville tatsächlich. Faszinierend. Pansy wischte sich seine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Ja? Möchtest du mich fragen, Mills?", fragte sie, immer noch lachend.

„Ja!", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wer bei mir auftauchen wird, Mills. Da ich meinen Verlobten noch nie gesehen habe und-"

„-das ist egal", lächelte Millicent, und Hermine hätte gerne nach dem Zauber gefragt, denn sie wurde nervöser. Und irgendwie kam es Hermine nicht besonders kollegial vor, dass die Slytherinmädchen wohl voneinander wussten, wen sie mochten, aber dass es kein Gehemnis in Verschwiegenheit war.

„Na gut! Dann frag mich!", lächelte Pansy, die wohl keine Angst vor ihrem möglichen Schwarm hatte.

„Was ziehst du vor, Pansy? Eine Weltreise auf einer Yacht mit deinem Ehemann", Millicent schien zu überlegen, während Pansy lächelnd abwartete, „ein Leben auf dem Land, beschaulich und abgeschieden, mit dem Mann deiner Träume oder das Leben als Frau und Mutter mit deiner glücklichen Familie?", endete sie, und Pansy zuckte die Achseln.

„Natürlich die glückliche Familie", sagte sie, und Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, die Stirn zu runzeln. Sie hätte Pansy gerade diese Antwort nicht zugetraut, denn wie konnte sie glauben, eine glückliche Familie mit jemandem zu haben, den sie nicht einmal gesehen hatte, aber nächste Jahr würde heiraten müssen?

Aber selbstbewusst öffnete Pansy die Tür nach dem Millicent sie mit dem Zauberstab berührt hatte. Der Rauch legte sich, und verschmitzt grinste ihr Ron entgegen. Er sah gewöhnlich aus, so wie Hermine ihn kannte, und kurz schwiegen die übrigen. Hermines Herz schlug schneller, als sie einen Blick in Pansys Gesicht wagte.

Pansy hatte überrascht geblinzelt. Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden, aber dann schüttelte sie sanft den Kopf und schlug die Tür dem lächelnden Ron ins Gesicht.

Hermine wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie Ron selber vermisste. Und dann begriff sie. Pansy… dachte an Ron? Die Mädchen waren immer noch still. Keine lachte, wie bei Millicent. Pansy erwiderte schließlich Hermines Blick und zuckte die Achseln.

„Der Zauber ist nicht wirklich akkurat", wich sie Hermines entgeistertem Blick aus. Aber Hermine erkannte eine feine Röte auf Pansys geschminkten Wangen. Hermine spürte eine seltsame Wut, eine komische Leere in ihrem Innern. „Aber Ron Weasley wäre eine extrem amüsante Wahl!", fuhr Pansy lächelnd fort, als sie in die Runde blickte. Ginny wirkte nicht begeistert. Aber Pansy lachte sorglos. „Es ist ein Spiel, Ladies! Nur ein Spiel!"

Oh Gott, aber dieses Spiel würde nicht gut ausgehen, wenn Hermine gleich die Tür öffnen würde und Ron schon wieder dort stehen würde.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, Pansys Gefühle näher zu ergründen, ihren leicht beschämten Blick zu deuten, überhaupt sauer auf Pansy zu sein, denn schon sah Pansy sie aufmunternd an.

„Und nun unser Ehrengast vielleicht?"

Und Hermine wusste, Pansy musste annehmen, weil Hermine sich für Malfoy entschieden hatte, musste sie ihm auch gleich die Tür öffnen – denn warum sonst sollte sie ihn heiraten?

OH Merlin. Wie kam sie aus der Sache raus? Der Zauber war nicht akkurat? Sagte Pansy das nur, weil gerade vielleicht ihr größtes Geheimnis ans Licht gekommen war? Schauspielerte Pansy einfach nur gut, wenn sie es so herunter spielte? Aber es machte nicht wirklich einen Unterschied. Und Hermine sah, Ginnys Blick hatte etwas Neugieriges angenommen. Fast etwas Prüfendes. Denn Hermine wusste, wenn sie gleich nicht Malfoy die Tür öffnen würde, sondern Ginnys Bruder, dann… dann würde es Ginny Harry sagen!

Hermines Herz klopfte schnell.

„Muss das sein?", fragte sie Pansy gepresst.

„Oh ja!", riefen ein paar Slytherinmädchen, von denen Hermine nur annehmen konnte, dass sie einfach nur Malfoy sehen wollten. Sie schluckte schwer. Oh Merlin.

„Komm schon, Hermine. Ich meine, ich habe mich gerade gedemütigt", behauptete Pansy achselzuckend. „Wenn du gleich Severus Snape die Tür öffnest wird es natürlich seltsam sein", fuhr sie lachend fort, und die Mädchen kicherten heftig, „oder Lucius Malfoy", ergänzte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, und die Mädchen kreischten begeistert, „es ist nur ein Spiel!"

Und Hermine wusste, das war es nicht. Zumindest nicht für sie. Und bestimmt nicht für Ginny.

Sie ballte die Hände fest zu Fäusten. Malfoy. Sie musste an Malfoy denken. Der Zauber konnte nicht besonders schwer strukturiert sein. Er sprach bestimmt nur die Frontallappen des Gehirns an, in denen sich die letzte Vorstellung von dem Mann befand, den Hermine mit Pansys Date-Varianten assoziierte. Es würde nicht schwer sein, den Zauber auszutricksen. Pansy war Schülerin. Sie war nicht Dumbledore.

Sie konzentrierte sich. Denn das war jetzt eine Reifeprüfung. Es war von so entscheidender Wichtigkeit, denn sollte Ginny Harry hiervon erzählen, dann erzählte sie am besten, dass Hermine Draco Malfoy die verdammt Tür geöffnet hatte – und nicht ausgerechnet Ronald Weasley!

„Was ziehst du vor, Hermine?", begann Pansy lächelnd, während die Mädchen hinter ihr kicherten. Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie rief sich seine Gestalt ins Gedächtnis.

Seinen Duft. Seinen Körper. Seine Nähe. „Einen Tanz mit einem fremden, geheimnisvollen Prinzen in schwarzer Maske", säuselte Pansy, und die Mädchen lachten, während Hermine fest die Augen schloss. Sie hatte mit Malfoy getanzt.

Sie erinnerte sich an die schottische Musik, an die Hitze im Saal, an die Stimmung, die immer noch so greifbar für sie war, dass sie sich sofort zurückversetzt fühlte, obwohl sie sich nicht mehr an seinen Körper erinnern konnte, als er sie gehalten hatte.

„Eine Berghütte in den Alpen, wo ihr euch auf einem Bärenfell vor dem Kamin zusammenkuschelt und heiße Schokolade trinkt?" Und Hermine dachte an Malfoys Vorstellung, mit Blaise Skiurlaub zu machen! Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, rief sich den Tag in Hogsmeade ins Gedächtnis, wo sie sich gestritten hatten. WO sie es nicht geschafft hatte, den glücklichen Bund zu binden, und ihm so nah gewesen war, dass sie das Grau seiner Augen deutlich hatte erkennen können. Wenn sie ihn doch nur anziehend finden würde! Sie dachte an sein Gesicht, aber es verschwamm immer wieder, immer wieder schlichen sich rote Haare in ihre Gedanken, und sie kniff die Augen fester zusammen, konzentrierte sich nur auf Malfoy.

„Oder ein Wellnessurlaub zu zweit, mit Partnermassagen und einer herzförmigen Badewanne, wo ihr euch gegenseitig verwöhnen könnt und-" Hermine hörte Pansy nicht zu, zwang ihre Gedanken zum Pool der Malfoys, wo sie ihn geschubst hatte, wo er abgetaucht war, sie hinab gezogen hatte, wo sie sich gestritten hatten, wo sie sich gegenüber gestanden hatten, er ihre Hand abgefangen hatte, und… sie angesehen hatte.

Dann hier in Hogwarts im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, wo… er sie geküsst hatte. Sie waren in die Wanne gefallen, und sie erinnerte sich. Er hatte mit den Fingern seine hellen Haare zurückgekämmt. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl seiner Lippen, so brutal auf den ihren.

„Das Letzte!", sagte sie hastig, rief sich Malfoy wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis, spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, seine Lippen auf ihren Mund, seine ganze Nähe, bis sie sicher war, dass sie gerade an nichts anderes dachte als an ihn. Nur an ihn! Malfoy!

Sie öffnete die Augen, als sie das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Ihr Herz schlug schnell, feiner Schweiß war auf ihre Stirn getreten, und sie hatte schon fast Kopfschmerzen davon, an Malfoy zu denken und zu versuchen, ihn vor Augen zu haben. Sie atmete aus, ehe sie die Tür öffnete.

Rosa Rauch vernebelte auch ihre Sicht, ihr Herz schlug schnell, und…

- sie war noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, tatsächlich Malfoy zu sehen.

Aber sie wurde knallrot, denn er trug nichts, nur noch ein Handtuch um die Hüften.

Er sah aus wie… an dem Morgen, als sie in seinem Bett aufgewacht war, und er aus der Dusche gekommen war.

Die Mädchen kreischten hinter ihr, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Pansy zufrieden die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Hermine hatte mit all ihrer Kraft den Zauber ausgetrickst. Und Gott sei Dank hatte sie das. Sie fühlte sich, wie nach einem physischen Kraftakt. Sie war vollends erschöpft, während der falsche Malfoy arrogant und selbstbewusst aus der Türe trat und gewinnend in die Runde lächelte.

Es war ein schmales Lächeln, überheblich und absolut ekelhaft.

Und sie war wirklich begabt, stellte sie fest. Die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs. Ja. Sie wäre eine verdammt gute Schulsprecherin geworden, dachte sie erschöpft. Bevor die Mädchen noch schmachtend zu seinen Füßen sinken würden, wedelte Hermine die Gestalt vor sich weg, und Malfoy löste sich in rosa Luft auf.

Enttäuscht beschwerten sich einige Slytherinmädchen, aber Hermine schenkte ihnen einen eindeutigen Blick. Und sogar die ausschließlich selbstfixierten Slytherins schienen sich zu erinnern, dass Hermine ihn heiraten würde und senkten betreten die Blicke.

Ginny wirkte nicht zufrieden, aber immerhin nicht mehr misstrauisch.

Und Hermine begriff, dass sie ihre Rolle eigentlich zu gut spielte. Wie würde sie Ginny in einigen Monaten die Wahrheit beichten können, überlegte sie plötzlich verzweifelt. Hermine war einfach eine überzeugende Schauspielerin. Das war alles. Ginny würde ihr schon glauben.

„Ich brauche was zu trinken", sagte Hermine vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Sie hatte genug von Malfoy. Sie wollte heute nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen. Sie wollte nie mehr an ihn denken müssen, wenn sie es genau nahm.

Aber… Pansy hatte noch mehr geplant. Sie verkündete gerade das nächste Spiel, während Hermine erst mal erschöpft auf das nächste Sofa sank und tatsächlich das nächste Glas Champagner ohne abzusetzen in hastigen Zügen trank.

Er war betrunken genug.

Betrunken genug, um diesen Abend nicht nur grauenhaft zu finden. Denn all das wurde veranstaltet, weil er gezwungen war, das Schlammblut zu heiraten.

Er hatte es fast vergessen. Er konnte fast so tun, als ob er es vergessen hatte.

Und jetzt Gentlemen, nach der feinsten Flasche Scotch, dem Tanz der Sieben Schleier unserer reizenden Damen und der netten Unterhaltung mit unseren exotischen Schönheiten, darf sich der Junggeselle in das Séparée begeben!", verkündete Blaise und deutete auf die leere Wand. Draco blinzelt, und fein auf dem Stein, kristallisierte sich eine Tür heraus.

„Und dort erwartet dich die letzte Überraschung!", versprach er mit einem Zwinkern. Draco erhob sich langsam, das volle Glas gefährlich schwankend in der Hand. Etwas Sex vorm Schlafen wäre genau das Richtige für ihn.

„Draco?" Blaise hielt ihn auf, ehe er die Tür erreicht hatte. „Hier endet unser gemeinsamer Abend. Ich hoffe, du hattest genügend Spaß?" Blaise wirkte ehrlich gespannt. Draco lächelte en schräges Lächeln.

„Jaah. Müsste ich das scheiß Schlammblut nicht heiraten, wäre alles perfekt!", lallte er, und kurz geriet Blaises Lächeln ein wenig ins Wanken, aber er überspielte es schnell.

„Also, wir sehen uns morgen", verabschiedete sich Blaise. Die übrigen Jungen winkten ihm zu, zwinkerten und wünschten ihm verdammt viel Spaß.

Draco leerte das Glas in einem Rutsch und sah sich um.

„Welche darf ich mitnehmen?", lallte er in freudiger Erwartung, aber Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Hauch von Ernsthaftigkeit auf seinen Zügen, der Draco allerdings entging.

„Nein, nein. Keine von ihnen. Der Hauptgewinn wartet dort drin, mein Lieber", erklärte Blaise mit einem kollegialen Schulterklopfen. „Bis morgen früh!"

Zaubertränke, fiel ihm träge wieder ein. Er hatte keine Lust auf Zaubertränke.

Aber erst mal… würde er eine Menge Spaß haben!

Er öffnete die Tür. „Es ist dunkel", beschwerte er sich.

„Geh rein. Der Zauber wirkt, wenn du die Tür hinter die geschlossen hast", versprach er, und Draco hob die Hand zum Abschied, ohne sich umzudrehen und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Zuerst passierte überhaupt nichts.

Dann brach helles Licht aus der Decke hervor, der Raum verwandelte sich, und er hörte, wie eine andere Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Keinen Moment später stand sie ebenfalls im Licht.

Dracos Kiefer entspannte sich, wurde schlaff, und sein Mund öffnete sich angewidert.

„Oh nein", entfuhr es ihm gereizt, denn er fühlte sich um seinen Hauptgewinn gebracht. Granger starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Das… das ist nicht der Ausgang", sagte sie, ohne jeden Zusammenhang, und ein Gongschlag lenkte sie beide ab. An der Wand hing eine große Uhr. Sie lief allerdings nicht vorwärts, sie lief rückwärts. Und Draco erkannte, er würde die Nacht hier festsitzen, denn wahrscheinlich würde erst wieder eine verdammte Tür in diesem Zimmer erscheinen, wenn der Countdown von acht Stunden abgelaufen war.

Er sah sich angewidert um. Neben ihnen stand ein herzförmiges, riesiges Bett. Überall lagen Rosenblüten, es brannten rote Teelichte, weicher Teppich lag überall und im angrenzenden Zimmer erkannte er eine herzförmige eingelassene Badewanne.

Neben Schlafen, Baden und Champagner trinken schienen sie hier nicht viel machen zu können, stellte er zornig fest.

Scheiße. Er hasste Blaise.

Granger schien ebenfalls begriffen zu haben und verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. Schon hatte sie den Zauberstab gezogen und versuchte ihre Tür wieder erscheinen zu lassen, während sich Draco resignierend eine der verschlossenen Champagnerflaschen griff und den Korken aus der Flasche hexte.

Er würde ein Bad nehmen und sich besinnungslos trinken, denn… es machte den Anschein, als würde er die Nacht hier mit dem Miststück verbringen müssen.

Verflucht großartig. Seine gute Laune hatte ein verdammt jähes Ende gefunden.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Fast weinte sie bereits.

Fast. Aber sie riss sich zusammen. Es half nichts. Keiner der Zauber, von denen sie überzeugt war, dass sich irgendeine Wirkung zeigen musste, funktionierte. Und sie hasste Slytherins! All das Vertrauen, was sie Pansy entgegengebracht hatte, war mit einem Mal verschwunden!

Und Ginny würde vielleicht merken, dass sie nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt war. Aber… nach Hermines wunderbarer Vorstellung mit dem blöden Mystery Date Spiel, glaubte sie nicht, dass Ginny sich die Mühe machen würde, nach ihr zu suchen.

Sie starrte auf die Stelle, wo die Tür verschwunden war. Sieben Stunden und dreißig Minuten noch. Sie hatte registriert, wie er mit einer Flasche Champagner im Bad verschwunden war.

Und sie hatte noch sieben Stunden und dreißig Minuten, bis es sechs Uhr war, und sie aufstehen musste.

Zornig sank sie auf die Kante des absolut lächerlichen herzförmigen Bettes, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es gab hier nichts zu tun! Wenn man nicht gerade hier war, um sich in einem herzförmigen Bett zu vergnügen oder… zu baden – in einer herzförmigen Wanne – dann blieb einem nur…-

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Kelter neben sich auf dem – herzförmigen – Nachttisch.

Dort stand eine weitere Flasche Champagner. Sie griff sie sich emotionslos. Was sollte sie sonst sieben Stunden lang tun? Warten? Schlafen? Sie hatte nicht einmal ihre Zahnbürste! Was dachte Pansy?

Hermine erkannte ein magisches Grammophon in der Ecke. Es war seltsamerweise nicht herzförmig, dachte sie dumpf, während sie den Korken aus der Flasche knallen ließ und sich wieder erhob. Sie berührte mit dem Zauberstab die Fläche auf dem Grammophon, und überlegte, welches Lied sie hören wollte. Magische Grammophone kopierten jedes Lied, was sie sich wünschte – in jeder Version, in der sie es sich wünschte – wenn sie es nur schon bereits einmal in ihrem Leben gehört hatte.

Sie begann mit dem Lied einer Muggel-Sängerin, was sie immer gemocht hatte. Upbeat, voller Frauenpower, und sie setzte die Flasche direkt an die Lippen. Wahrscheinlich war es keine gute Idee, zu trinken, aber sie wusste nicht, was sie in dieser Hölle sonst tun sollte!

Es gab keine Fenster, und sie nahm an, es handelte sich um einen kombinierten Zauber von Pansy und Blaise, den nur Pansy und Blaise lösen konnten – und… weder der eine, noch der andere waren gerade zur Verfügung.

Sie wanderte durch das Zimmer, nickte ihren Kopf zu der Musik, und hoffte, er war bereits in der Wanne ertrunken.

Sie trank einen weiteren tiefen Schluck, und die drei Gläser zuvor zeigten langsam eine unangenehme Wirkung, denn sie war bei weitem nicht so verzweifelt, wie sie eigentlich sein wollte – oder sollte!

Aber ihre Stimmung änderte sich. Dauernd.

Mit den nächsten Liedern wurde sie depressiver, war auf das Bett gesunken, die Flasche noch immer in ihren Händen.

Das war es also.

So würde es wohl sein, oder nicht? Verheiratet mit Malfoy? Sie starrte an die Decke des verzauberten Zimmers. Herzen waren dort an die Decke gezeichnet, und sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf. Es war verrückt, was sie getan hatte.

Jetzt war sie hier gefangen. In einem verzauberten Zimmer, sieben Stunden mit Draco Malfoy, während er sein Leid in der Wanne ertränkte.

Die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete sich plötzlich.

Es waren immerhin vierzig Minuten vergangen. Sechs Stunden und fünfzig Minuten musste sie also nur noch warten.

„Runter vom Bett, ich will schlafen", informierte er sie, ein Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt, und sie erhob sich, ohne auf seine Worte zu achten, brachte mit einem wackligen Spruch, das Grammophon zum Schweben und verschwand damit im Badezimmer.

Denn, egal in welchem Zimmer er sein würde, dort wäre sie nicht!

Und wenn sie im Badezimmer würde schlafen müssen!

Dann ging sie jetzt eben banden. Damit konnte sie bestimmt noch eine Stunde totschlagen.

Leider hatte die Tür kein Schloss, aber sie nahm nicht an, dass er erpicht darauf war, ins Bad zu kommen. Ganz bestimmt nicht!

Sie schälte sich unbeholfen aus ihrer Uniform. Es hing noch Dampf im Badezimmer, und sie ließ erneut Wasser in die furchtbare Wanne laufen. Die Wanne füllte sich magisch schneller. Sie stieg vorsichtig in den heißen Schaum, saß dort, die Flasche Champagner neben sich auf dem Rand, und die Hitze benebelte sie angenehm, während sie mit dem Zauberstab auf das Grammophon zielte und ein altes Lied von Queen zu spielen begann, an was sie sich gerade erinnerte.

Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück, drehte mit einem weiteren Schlenker die Hähne zu, nachdem sie im Schaum beinahe unterging, und schloss die Augen.

Es war nicht so spannend, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte.

Sie konnte nicht mal schwimmen hier drin. Die Wanne war zu klein. Sie besaß nur Bänke zum Sitzen und… zum - wusste Merlin was noch!

Sie trank verzweifelt weiter aus der Flasche, bis ihr Kopf wieder gegen die warme Emaille zurücksank. Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Das Lied von Queen würde sich wiederholten, bis sie ein anderes wählte. Die Lautstärke war nicht mehr besonders laut. Es war angenehm, aber nicht störend.

Und nur am Rande merkte sie, wie Champagner und heißes Badewasser keine gute Kombination waren.

Sie wusste, würde sie jetzt aufstehen und aus der Wanne gehen, wäre die Bewusstlosigkeit bestimmt nicht weit entfernt. Also entschied sie sich, einfach hier zu bleiben.

Mit Queen und Champagner… in der Wanne.

Das war also ihre Jungesellinnen Party gewesen.

Er schlug die Augen auf, als es dunkel war. Er passte nicht vollständig in das herzförmige Bett. Seine Füße guckten am Ende raus. Es war nicht gerade bequem.

Er hatte das Licht gelöscht, aber er wusste nicht mehr wann – oder wie spät es jetzt wohl war. Er entfachte eine der kitschigen Lampen wieder mit dem Zauberstab.

Vier Stunden zeigte der Countdown. Die Tür zum Badezimmer war zu. Sie war… wohl noch da drin.

Müde schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett. Der Champagner war ein herber Fehler gewesen, er musste jetzt sehr, sehr dringend! Er schlurfte über den weichen Teppich und klopfte widerwillig an die Tür.

Nichts geschah.

„Granger?", krächzte er rau, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Er verdrehte die Augen. Er drückte die Klinke runter. Er spähte durch den Türspalt, und erkannte, sie war eingeschlafen. In der Wanne. Der Kopf war halb im Wasser, aber ihr Mund war noch frei, zum Atmen.

Leise spielte irgendein Lied auf dem Grammophon, und er konnte gerade keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er musste. Jetzt!

Also tat er, was er tun musste. Er ging zur Toilette, während Granger in der Wanne schlief. Aber sie wurde nicht wach.

Er zog ab, wusch sich die Hände, das Gesicht und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Er nahm an, das Badewasser dürfte kalt sein. Er ging neben ihr auf Kopfhöhe auf die Knie. Die leere Flasche Champagner lag neben dem Wannenrand auf den Fliesen, und er tauchte einen Finger durch den matschigen Schaum.

Eiskalt.

Er zog den Finger zurück, und stupste seinen Zeigefinger gegen ihren Kopf.

„Granger", sagte er wieder, aber eigentlich war er nicht wirklich besorgt. Nur genervt. „Merlin", knurrte er unterdrückt, während er sie an der Schulter antippte, die aus dem Schaum ragte.

Sie war betrunken. Sehr betrunken.

Langsam regte sie sich, verzog die Muskeln ihres Gesichts und öffnete die Augen. Sie zuckte zusammen als sie ihn erkannte.

„Was…?", fragte sie verständnislos und schien zu bemerken, wo sie war. „Oh", murmelte sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und betrachtete angewidert das Wasser.

Der Alkohol pochte unangenehm gegen seine Schläfen, und würde er nicht gleich wieder schlafen, hätte er morgen garantiert Kopfschmerzen. „Bei allem Respekt, Schlammblut, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du ertrinkst, aber wahrscheinlich bringt Pansy mich dann um", knurrte er ungehalten mit rauer Stimme.

„Raus", sagte sie nur und machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, und er war ernsthaft froh, dass er ihr nicht noch helfen musste, also folgte er ihren Worten wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal.

Er verließ das Badezimmer, hörte, wie sie plump aus der Wanne kletterte und anschließend fluchend das Wasser ausließ. Er hatte sich wieder ins Bett gelegt, das Nachtlicht schimmerte an der Decke, und er lag wach, bis sie aus dem dunklen Badezimmer kam.

Nun stand sie unschlüssig im Raum und trug nur noch ihre Bluse.

„Ich war zuerst hier drin", nuschelte er unverständlich, als sie Anstalten machte, ins Bett zu kommen.

„Na und?", war ihre müde und zornige Antwort, ehe sie sich eine Ecke der Decke griff und sich ins Bett fallen ließ. „Rühr mich ja nicht an, Malfoy!", ergänzte sie, als wäre das jemals auch nur eine einzige Sekunde eine Möglichkeit in seinem Kopf gewesen. Er wandte angewidert den Blick in ihre Richtung. Im Dämmerlicht sah er, dass sie die Augen geöffnet hatte und an die Decke starrte.

„Ja. Das war genau, was ich vorhatte", erwiderte er mehr als trocken, und sie wandte den Blick in seine Richtung, während sie gereizt aufstöhnte.

Er blickte wieder stur an die dunkle Decke und hörte nach einer Minute, wie sie ausatmete.

„-danke", brachte sie tatsächlich gepresst neben ihm hervor. Sein Mund öffnete sich – und schloss sich wieder. Was?! Er sah sie an – oder er starrte zumindest auf die dunkle Stelle, wo er ihr Gesicht in der Dunkelheit schemenhaft erkennen konnte.

„Wofür?", wollte er nun argwöhnisch von ihr wissen. Es war so lächerlich, dass sie nun zusammen im selben Bett lagen.

„Dass du mich geweckt hast. Es ist gefährlich in der Wanne einzuschlafen", sagte sie förmlich, und schien sich selber mit ihren Worten maßregeln zu wollen. Sein Mund verzog sich. Er wollte ihren Dank nicht haben!

„Du solltest nicht so viel trinken, wenn du keine Ahnung hast, wie viel du verträgst. Es ist alleine deine-"

„-gute Nacht, Malfoy", unterbrach sie ihn ruhig. Er legte sich zurück auf die Matratze. Er erwiderte ihre Worte nicht, denn… er hatte Angst. Angst, dass er es ohnehin irgendwann würde tun müssen. Wenn sie… verheiratet waren. Sie würden dann in einem Bett schlafen. Zumindest bis sie schwanger wäre, oder?

Er wandte den Kopf, um in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Er konnte sehen, dass ihre Augen noch immer offen waren.

„Granger", sagte er und hasste, dass er so ängstlich klang. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Diesmal wandte sie den Blick nicht.

Was?", wollte sie, fast resignierend von ihm wissen.

Und er hatte den Eindruck als wollte sie hier nicht sein. Als wollte sie all das nicht.

Und er wusste, es musste stimmen. Sie wollte das nicht. Also wieso tat sie es? Die Frage kreiste wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf. Und jetzt, wo er betrunken war, musste er sie wieder fragen.

„Wieso tust du das?", murmelte er träge in die Dunkelheit.

„Was?", fragte sie tatsächlich, und er stützte sich mit Mühe auf seinen Ellbogen auf, um sie besser sehen zu können.

„Merlin!", knurrte er ungehalten, und sie zuckte zusammen. „Frag nicht so dämlich!", fuhr er sie an.

„Du solltest schlafen!", informierte sie ihn böse, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hasst mich", sagte er dumpf. Er hörte, wie sie ausatmete.

„Ich hasse dich nicht", erwiderte sie, aber ihre Worte klangen leer, vollkommen bedeutungslos.

„Doch. Ich weiß es. Und du weißt es. Und all das hier ist lächerlich!", entkam es ihm verzweifelt. Sie richtete sich selber auf.

„Malfoy-"

„-du nennst mich bei meinem Nachnamen, Granger", bemerkte er kühl. „Nie bei meinem Vornamen. Du hattest heute deinen Jungesellinnen Abschied – du liegst mit mir in einem Bett – und ich kann nur annehmen, du hast Angst vor meiner Mutter!" Er wusste nicht, warum er entschieden hatte, jetzt mit ihr reden zu müssen. Aber er konnte nicht anders.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor deiner Mutter, Malfoy", korrigierte sie ihn.

„Wieso hast du keine Angst, verflucht noch mal?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Vor was?", fuhr sie ihn an. Und er begriff es nicht. Er konnte nicht. Es war unmöglich.

„Vor was?", wiederholte er mit schwacher Stimme. „Ich will dich nicht heiraten, Granger", sagte er, mit aller Ehrlichkeit, die er aufbringen konnte. „Warum zwingst du mich? Was… zur Hölle denkst du dir dabei? Ich will dich nicht!", informierte er sie erneut, aber es schien sie nicht zu beeindrucken.

„Gut", war alles, was sie sagte. Es verging ein Moment in vollkommener Stille, ehe er ihre Worte überhaupt begriff.

„Was?", flüsterte er vollkommen verständnislos, und sie schien sich zu besinnen, bewegte sich unter der Decke, und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Du wirst deine Meinung ändern", winkte sie lapidar ab. Er schüttelte in der Dunkelheit den Kopf.

„Nein. Es wird die Hölle werden. Für dich und vor allem für mich!", klärte er sie auf, und er konnte nicht umhin, zu glauben, dass es ihr gefiel. Dass sie… genau das hören wollte? In seinem Kopf machte es keinen Sinn. Sie… wollte, dass er sie hasste? Das konnte nicht sein!

Sie legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich von ihm weg. Und seine betrunkenen Gedanken formten sich neu. Er konnte mit ihr einfach nichts anfangen. Und es war wichtig, was er sagte! Sie hatte ihm gefälligst zuzuhören!

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht die Dreistigkeit besitzen und vor mir einschlafen, Granger?", fragte er jetzt gereizt. Aber sie antwortete nicht mehr.

Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig!

Knurrend drehte er sich auf die Seite – bloß von ihr weg – und er wollte einfach aufwachen.

Aufwachen und sehen, dass alles wieder normal war.

Aber er wusste, Gott erfüllte keine Wünsche. Zumindest nicht seine…

Sie öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Es war immer noch dunkel, und sie brauchte eine Sekunde, um sich zu orientieren, aber ihr wurde schnell klar, dass sie nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal war. Es war zu dunkel dafür, und für gewöhnlich schlief sie allein.

Als sie diesen Gedanken abgeschlossen hatte, verfiel sie in eine Schockstarre.

Ein Arm lag um ihre Mitte. Und es war nicht ihr Arm. Sie spürte warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem in ihrem Nacken, und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen.

-_Malfoy_!

Es fiel ihr so plötzlich ein, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

Oh Gott! Wieso hielt er sie im Arm? Wieso?!

Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig, versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, aber er murmelte etwas gegen ihre Halsbeuge, und kuschelte sich tatsächlich enger an sie.

Oh nein! Seine Wärme hüllte sie von hinten ein, während sie in einer Art Löffelchenstellung unter ihm gefangen war. Nein, nein, nein!

„Lass mich los!", wisperte sie panisch, aber Malfoy war wieder eingeschlafen. Er hielt sie effektiv gegen sich gepresst, vollkommen selbstverständlich. Er war auf ihrer Seite! Er war unter der Decke, direkt an ihren Körper gepresst. Sie spürte seine nackten Beine an ihren nackten Beinen. Seine Hand lag unter ihrer Bluse auf ihrem bloßen Bauch.

Oh Gott.

Je länger sie nachdachte, umso schwerer gelang es ihr, sich zu konzentrieren.

Und bevor sie sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt hatte, wie sie ihn wecken konnte, ließ ihr Körper sie im Stich, denn seine Wärme hatte sie längst eingehüllt, und nur kurz hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, aber… sie schaffte es nicht mehr, sie wieder zur öffnen.

Oh… das war… nicht gut….

…

Sie hörte den morgendlichen Gong dumpf durch die Schlosswände dröhnen. Es war hell geworden. Die Lichter im Zimmer brannten wieder. Träge hob sie den Kopf von seiner nackten Brust. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber er lag auf dem Rücken und sie war wohl auf seiner Brust, in seinem Arm, eingeschlafen.

Verschlafen blinzelte er ihr entgegen, als er den Kopf minimal aus den Kissen gehoben hatte.

Müdigkeit lähmte ihre Glieder fast, und vollkommen ohne jede weitere Kraft sank ihr Kopf zurück auf seine nackte, glatte Brust. Auch wenn sie es wirklich, wirklich nicht wollte.

„Zaubertränke", sagte er tatsächlich mit rauer Stimme, und wenn sie jetzt gerade an Percy dachte, wurde ihr übergangslos schlecht. Sie schüttelte den übermüdeten Kopf gegen seine bloße Brust.

„Mh-mh", bemerkte sie nur ablehnend, während auch sein Arm, weiterhin um ihre Taille liegen blieb.

„Wenn… wenn wir nicht aufstehen, kommen sie und holen uns", fuhr er tatsächlich fort, und seine Stimme vibrierte fast angenehm durch seine Brust. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er schon vollständig wach war und überhaupt begriff, in welch einer kompromittierenden Lage sie waren. Sie war im so nahe. So nahe, dass sie alles wahrnehmen konnte. Sie blinzelte gegen seine Haut, mit ihren Lippen berührte sie seinen weichen Brustkorb – und es war alles falsch.

Sie durfte hier nicht liegen.

Sie durfte nicht auf seiner Brust schlafen.

Sie durfte es nicht!

Und es war die kleinste Bewegung, die er machte.

Die allerkleinste, aber für Hermine fühlte es sich an, wie ein Stromschlag durch ihre Glieder, denn unter ihrer Bluse, fuhr sein Daumen in einer winzigen, liebkosenden Bewegung sehr kurz, federleicht über ihre nackte Hüfte.

Und sie wusste nicht, was es war – aber sie wusste, es könnte etwas unglaublich gefährliches werden, wenn sie nicht sofort den Kopf von seiner Brust hob, aufhörte gegen seine Haut zu atmen, vielleicht auch nur ansatzweise mit den Lippen seine Haut erkundete – was sie nicht tat, aber vielleicht einen Millimeter wanderte ihre Unterlippe über seine glatte Brust.

Nur einen winzigen Millimeter! Nur… um diese samtene Weiche ganz kurz zu spüren – ohne, dass sie sich dabei irgendetwas dachte! Denn sie dachte gar nichts. Sie war gerade nur gefangen – und das war alles! Mehr nicht!

Und sie zwang sich. Zwang ihren Kopf in die Höhe, und sie wünscht wirklich, sie hätte ihn nicht angesehen!

Ihn nur nicht angesehen.

Denn sein Blick war…- oh.

So absolut gefährlich. Seine Augen waren dunkler geworden. Nicht wesentlich, aber genug, dass sie den Stimmungswechsel spüren konnte.

Und sie musste seinen Blick mit so riesigen Augen erwidern.

Und sie spürte plötzlich das seltsame Gefühl in ihrem Innern, dass etwas mächtig falsch lief. Es war… zu viel Haut. Es war zu viel Elektrizität, die sich da gerade staute. Es war –

Und er wandte minimal viel Kraft an, presste seine Handfläche nur ein wenig gegen ihre untere Rückenpartie, so dass sie ihm immer näher kam, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Und sie wusste, sie durfte das nicht! Sie hatte gestern Nacht schon zu vieles falsch gemacht! Sie durfte ihm keine Gelegenheit geben, an ihrer Entscheidung zu zweifeln. Sie brauchte ihn verzweifelt und hoffnungslos an ihrer Seite. Sie… wollte ihn doch… retten! Und dafür durfte er nicht… er durfte nicht…-

Er überbrückte mit einem letzten Bisschen Kraftaufwand den Abstand zwischen ihnen, und vollkommen hilflos hielt sie die Luft an.

Und als ihre Lippen nach einer Endlosigkeit unendlich weich aufeinander trafen, hätte sie es nicht mal verhindern können, selbst wenn Harry und Ron zusammen plötzlich in das Zimmer appariert wären.

Seine Augen schlossen sich vielleicht eine Sekunde eher als ihre, aber sie schlossen sich, und für einen Moment erlaubte sie sich diesen unwirklichen Moment.

Es war nichts. Es war… ein gegenseitiges Testen. Vollkommen ruhig lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Seine Lippen waren so voll, so früh am Morgen, und kurz überlegte sie, wie viele Jungen sie bereits geküsst hatte und kam auf – einen. Viktor Krum. Und ihre Gedanken rasten.

Denn sie durfte das hier nicht!

Keiner von ihnen durfte das hier!

Und seine Hand legte sich probehalber um ihren Nacken, und hastig wich sie zurück. Nicht viel, denn er hielt sie keine handbreit von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder geöffnet, und sie blinzelte heftig.

Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem, seine Wärme deutlich.

Und es durfte nicht noch einmal passieren!

Hastig unterbrach sie die Spannung, den Moment – was auch immer es war! Sie war zurückgewichen, hatte sich von ihm zurückgezogen, war rückwärts auf dem Bett ausgewichen.

Und sie erkannte endlich die erlösende Tür, die sich auf der Wand abgezeichnet hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie schleunigst im Badezimmer verschwunden, um ihre restlichen Sachen anzuziehen.

Es war alles schlimm genug. Da brauchte sie nicht auch noch das Pech, noch betrunken genug zu sein, um Draco Malfoy gewähren zu lassen, was sie ihm sonst niemals erlauben würde. Sie registrierte das chaotische Badezimmer und erinnerte sich nur zu plötzlich wieder daran, dass er sie nackt in der Wanne gesehen hatte! Nein, wahrscheinlich hatte der kalte Schaum sie versteckt, aber es war schlimm genug!

Nein, es war keine Glanzleistung von ihr gewesen.

Als sie angezogen das Bad verlassen hatte, saß er auf der Bettkante und kämmte sich mit den Fingern die hellen Haare über den Kopf zurück.

Ihr Mund war unglaublich trocken. Sie roch ihn immer noch an sich.

„Kein Wort, Malfoy!", warnte sie ihn jetzt, als er sie ansah. Der Moment war vorbei, so viel stand fest. Seine Stirn runzelte sich langsam, während er sich träge erhob. Er war… wirklich groß, ging ihr wieder auf, und abgesehen von seiner Shorts, war er… wirklich nackt. Sie wandte beschämt den Blick.

„Kein Wort?", wiederholte er ihre Worte nachdenklich, und sie konnte seine Stimme nicht deuten. Er kam näher. Und sie wünschte sich, er würde es nicht tun. „Es ist nicht so, als wäre es ein Geheimnis", fuhr er langsam fort. „Das hier…", er deutete auf das herzförmige Bett, was ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, „das ist es, was passieren wird, Granger", erinnerte er sie finster an die Zukunft.

„Also kein Wort zu wem?", wiederholte er gereizt. Sie hob ertappt den Blick, und ihr Mund öffnete sich. Aber wissend hatte sich sein Mund geöffnet.

„Zu deinen Freunden? Zu meinen Freunden?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

„Behalt es einfach für dich", erwiderte sie gepresst und senkte den Blick wieder und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Weil es peinlich für dich werden könnte, wenn ich erzähle, dass du fast in der Wanne ertrunken bist, weil du betrunken warst?", sprach er die nächsten Worte, fast kalt. „Weil es dir peinlich ist, dass du letztendlich mit mir in einem Bett geschlafen hast? Weil du mich geküsst-"

„-Stopp!", unterbrach sie ihn zornig. „Das hier…", sie deutete herrisch um sich, „war nicht echt. Es war furchtbar und widerlich, und… ich schäme mich dafür!", entfuhr es ihr zitternd. Und sie sah es ihm an. Er verstand es nicht. Er verstand nichts von all dem.

Und sie musste irgendeinen Weg hier raus finden. Sie brauchte einen Draco Malfoy, der sie hasste. Und dafür musste sie ihn nur genug hassen. „Und jetzt zieh dir was an, dein Anblick widert mich an", sagte sie, was er wohl sonst zu ihr gesagt hätte, hätte sie so vor ihm gestanden.

Und etwas schmerzte in ihrer Kehle. „Und… dass ausgerechnet du mich in der Wanne geweckt hast, lässt mich fast wünschen, lieber ertrunken zu sein", informierte sie ihn fast tonlos. Und sie wusste, sie hatte sich gestern noch bei ihm bedankt dafür.

Sie fixierte ihn voller Abscheu, und es war das erste Mal. Das erste Mal, dass er sprachlos war.

Und all das, was vor nur wenigen Minuten so offen in seinem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen war, die Aussicht auf… sie, die ihn wohl fast zu willig küsste – nach einer solchen Nacht – all diese neuen Gedanken waren endlich wieder verschwunden. Sein Blick war verschlossen, sein Ausdruck so abweisend, dass sie fast erleichtert aufgeatmet hätte, wäre es alles nicht so schmerzhaft, und er biss die Zähne wohl zusammen, denn sein Kiefermuskel hatte sich angespannt.

Ihr fiel seine Wunde auf. Noch immer war seine Hüfte ein wenig dunkel verfärbt.

Sie schluckte schwer. Denn… es tat weh. Es tat weh, ihm weh zu tun, aber sie musste doch! Es konnte keine Freundschaft – oder gar irgendetwas anderes – zwischen ihnen geben. Es war nicht möglich.

Und jeder noch so kleine Fortschritt war… fort.

Tränen stachen unangenehm in ihren Augen. Sie wandte sich ab, ehe sie weinen würde. Es musste so sein. Sie durfte ihm keine Hoffnung geben, darauf, dass sie vielleicht nicht verrückt war.

Aber letztendlich tat sie es für ihn. Und vielleicht würde er ihr danken, wenn sie ihn befreit hätte. Vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Er sagte nichts mehr zu ihr. Er ging, ehe sie es tun konnte, war an ihr vorbeigeschritten und hatte sie zurückgelassen.

Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die nächsten Wochen überstehen sollte.

Mit Harry und Ron. Und jetzt auch mit Malfoy, der sie verabscheute.

Aber das war gut so. Natürlich nicht die Sache mit Harry und Ron, dachte sie verzweifelt. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie es würde lösen können.

Aber langsam verstärkte sich das Gefühl.

Dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich überzeugen konnte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Dass sie es schaffen würde.

An welche Hoffnung konnte sie sich klammern?

Sie würde einfach aufstehen, weitermachen – und so jeden weiteren neuen Tag überstehen müssen. Sie würde an Ron denken, und hoffen, dass er ihr vergeben würde….

Irgendwann.

Sie schloss die Augen und klammerte sich blind an diesen Funken Hoffnung.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

_~ Dezember ~_

Es war Harry, der sie unverhohlen betrachtete. Ronald machte keinen Hehl mehr daraus, zu ignorieren, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Sie hatte Ron schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, fiel ihr dumpf auf. Sie starrte in die Flammen des Gemeinschaftsraums und hatte noch keine Kraft gehabt, sich umzuziehen. Ihr Blick war leer nach vorne gerichtet, und in ihrem Kopf durchlebte sie die grauenvollen letzten Stunden.

Während alle anderen wieder einmal gemütlich durch die winterlichen Straßen von Hogsmeade hatten bummeln dürfen, war sie mit Pansy beim Kurs der Rose and Crown Gesellschaft gewesen. Dort, wo sie seit acht Wochen, jeden Samstag war.

Für vier Stunden. Um… zu lernen.

„Und?", fragte Harry, nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Gehässigkeit, wie ihr auffiel. „Ist dir der Hauselfen-Schmorbraten auch gut gelungen?", erkundigte er sich schließlich, während seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Langsam sah sie ihn an. Ihre Haare mussten abscheulich aussehen. Ihren Blazer hatte sie sich leider verkokelt, nachdem es ihr wieder einmal nicht gelungen war, den verdammten Fasan zu garen, und sie mit beiden – magisch geschützten – Händen die Form aus dem Ofen hatte ziehen müssen, während ihre Kartoffeln verkocht waren und das Grünheidengemüse angefangen hatte, auszuschlagen – denn magisches Gemüse besaß die lästige Eigenart zu knollen und zu sprießen, wenn es nicht nach fünf Minuten aus dem Topf genommen wurde.

Es hatte ihre Soßen umgestoßen, dadurch hatte sie die Form mit dem Fasan fallen gelassen – auf ihre Schuhe – weshalb ihre Füße nun hässliche Brandblasen besaßen, die zwar bereits vor Ort behandelt worden waren – aber das machte es nicht besser!

Ihr Nachtisch war von ihrer Lehrerin als ungenießbar und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach giftig gebrandmarkt worden, während Pansy ein goldenes Reinblüter-Sternchen nach dem anderen bekam.

Sie verzog bitter den Mund, während sie langsam den Blick zu Harrys Gesicht wandte.

Denn es gab weitere Dinge, die sie nicht bedacht hatte.

Sie musste kochen. Nicht nur das. Sie musste hervorragend kochen.

Nicht, dass die Elfen im Haus sie nicht von hinten bis vorne bedienen würden, nein. Das war unerheblich, denn es galt, die Schwiegereltern mit Kochkünsten zu beeindrucken, selbst wenn man sie so gut wie niemals zum Einsatz bringen würde.

Sie besuchte die Benimm-Schule der Reichen und Bekloppten jeden zweiten Sonntag, und ihr wacher Geist war mittlerweile so sehr abgestumpft, dass sie sich nicht mal mehr beschwerte.

Sie hatte beide ihre Schuluniformen zerstört – bereits mehrfach – und auch diesen Samstag durften die Hauselfen wieder einmal ihre Sachen flicken. Zwar sollte Hermine mittlerweile die hohen Künste der Näh-, Stick- und Wollmagie beherrschen, aber… sie war einfach unbegabt. Und vollkommen desinteressiert daran, irgendwelche Deckchen, Söckchen, Spitzen oder Gardinen zu nähen!

„Du hast Ruß im Gesicht", bemerkte Harry mit einem Kopfnicken beflissen, und ihr Ausdruck wurde noch finsterer.

„Danke, Harry", brachte sie mit einem Knurren hervor. Er vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Quidditch-Artikel, als hätte er besonders viel Spaß an ihrem Leid.

„Und?", fuhr er unverfänglich fort. „Noch immer in Malfoy verliebt?"

Er fragte es jedes Mal, wenn sie so wieder kam. Sie hasste Malfoy. Aber mit ihm hatte sie seit über einem Monat nicht mehr gesprochen. Seit dem Fiasko, was Pansy und Blaise organisiert hatten, hatte sie auch deutlich weniger Kontakt mit Pansy. Allerdings merkte es Pansy nicht einmal!

Nein, Pansy hatte wohl das Gefühl gewonnen, dass sie und Hermine mittlerweile die besten Freundinnen geworden waren. Zwar gab es von Hermines Seite aus dafür keine Anzeichen, aber das war Pansy herrlich egal.

Pansy heiratete im Frühling, und deshalb besuchte sie mit Hermine den Kurs. Aber Hermine hatte schon festgestellt, Pansy erledigte die Arbeiten gewissenhafter, anmutiger und dankbarer als Hermine es tat. Pansy liebte es, sich auf die Ehe vorzubereiten.

Hermine konnte nicht erwarten, wenn alles wieder vorbei wäre!

„Ich gehe mich umziehen", ließ Hermine Harrys Frage im Raum stehen, und erhob sich abwesend von der Couch, wo sie sich hatte aufwärmen müssen.

Sie erreichte die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen, und Ron kam ihr entgegen. Es war immer unangenehm. Es war nie einfach.

Er betrachtete kurz ihre Erscheinung, während sie sich gar keine Mühe mehr gab, ihn anzusehen, ihn anzusprechen, oder sonst irgendein Zeichen zu senden, dass sie mit hm befreundet sein wollte.

Ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell bei seinem Anblick, und alles in ihrem Innern schmerzte zu sehr, als dass sie es in Worte fassen konnte. Er hatte sich fertig gemacht für die Patrouille, und sie wusste nicht, ob Pansy ihn manchmal auf sie ansprach, aber sie war sich sicher, er sprach nie von ihr.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, aber er schien sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte.

Schweigend ließ er sie stehen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Seufzend ging sie nach oben.

Sie war so unendlich müde. Sie war so kaputt und absolut nicht mehr in der Lage, überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es kam ihr alles vor eine Strafe, und sie wusste schon nicht mehr, weshalb sie sich hatte hinreißen lassen, so etwas Bescheuertes zu tun!

Sie heiratete nicht nur das Arschloch – nein! Sie musste auch noch für ihn kochen und Socken stopfen!

Ohne sich umzuziehen ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen, denn morgen musste sie schon wieder runter ins Dorf. Den Unterricht der jungen Damen der Gesellschaft besuchen, wie er sich schimpfte.

Sie wollte keine junge Dame der Gesellschaft sein!

Sie war Hermine Granger. Und sie sollte nicht so viele Strafen durchleben müssen, dafür dass sie alle Reinblüter in Zukunft vor diesem Horror der Zwänge bewahren würde! Sie sollten ihr frei geben, dafür, dass sie so großzügig war!

Aber nein… das schien nicht zu funktionieren.

Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie Narzissa es geschafft hatte, es schmackhaft klingen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich gelang es Narzissa mit Leichtigkeit, alle furchtbaren Dinge in schöne Dinge zu verwandeln. Hermine war verzweifelt, und sie konnte es niemandem sagen.

Sie war auf ihr Bett gesunken, vergrub den Kopf in den Händen, und zog die Beine näher an ihren Körper. Ach, wäre es doch vorbei! Hätte sie doch nur nie damit angefangen!

„Alles ok?"

Es war Ginny.

Hermine schreckte aus ihrer mitledigen Pose und war froh, nicht auch noch zu weinen. Sie versuchte wieder Ruhe in ihre Züge zu bringen, richtete ihre Haare, so gut es ging, und Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Jaah", murmelte Hermine müde. „Alles gut", log sie erschöpft.

„Mhm, so siehst du auch aus", kommentierte Ginny ihre Erscheinung. „Der Kurs lief nicht gut?"

„Ich kann nicht kochen", fasste Hermine ihre achtwöchige Hölle in einem Satz zusammen. „Und morgen muss ich in der Benimm-Schule tanzen", flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich glaube, so heißt es nicht", korrigierte Ginny sie sanft, während sie sich neben sie setzt. Sie strich mitfühlend über den Rücken.

„Es ist nicht mehr lange." Und vielleicht klang das in Ginnys Ohren tröstlich, aber Hermine fand sogar die furchtbaren Kurse besser als die Idee Mrs Malfoy zu werden. Es jagte Schauer über ihren Rücken. „Wie hältst du es eigentlich aus?", erkundigte sich Ginny jetzt, mit einem neugierigen Funkeln in den Augen.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, aber ein inneres Gefühl sagte ihr, sie müsse wissen, wovon Ginny sprach.

„Na ja… ihn so lange nicht… zu sehen", gab Ginny ihr zwinkernd einen Denkanstoß.

Und Hermine wollte sagen, sie sah ihn ja ab und an.

Jeden Morgen, wenn er aufstand. Beim Frühstück, während des Unterrichts, wenn er Training hatte, zu dem sie nur ging, um ihn zu sehen – einfach länger zu sehen, denn es war so schwer, es nicht zu tun.

Sie wollte sagen, dass sie ihn beobachtete, wann immer sie konnte und dass sie versuchte, wieder eine gewisse Nähe aufzubauen, irgendwie versuchte, seine Vergebung zu erhalten, aber dass sie noch mehr Zeit brauchte.

Aber die ehrlich Antwort war: Sie hielt es nicht aus, ihn nicht zu sehen. Es war unerträglich.

Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass Ginny an jemand ganz anderen dachte.

Kurz spürte Hermine die Tränen in den Augen. Aber sie hatte die Chance, Ginny zu täuschen. Ihr vorzumachen, ihre Tränen galten Malfoy. Denn Malfoy sollte es ja sein, den sie nicht sehen konnte, weil sie sich so hanebüchenen Unsinn aus den Fingern gesogen hatte, dass sie und Malfoy es traditionell angehen wollten.

Dabei hatte er längst aufgehört, irgendetwas in Frage zu stellen.

Und sie dachte nicht an ihn. So gut wie nie.

Und sie wusste, es würde sich ändern. So furchtbar der Kurs auch war, sie machte ihn lieber als in Malfoys Nähe zu sein.

Alles, woran sie dachte, war Ron. Alles.

Also tat sie so, als wären es Tränen für Malfoy, und sie wischte sich über die Augen.

„Die Hochzeit ist ja schon bald, dann hat das Warten ein Ende", fasste sie ihren schlimmsten Horror in sehnsüchtige Worte. Ginny lächelte.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, ob in der Nacht noch mehr passiert ist?", versuchte Ginny sie zu locken. Hermine wusste, von welcher Nacht sie sprach. Und sie wäre rot geworden, wäre es nicht absurd.

„Nein", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Wir sind… traditionell." Ja, traditionelle Feinde, dachte Hermine fast bitter.

„Gar nichts? Absolut gar nichts?"

Hermine wusste, sie durfte sich nicht einmal über diese Nacht aufregen, denn, wie seltsam würde das wohl klingen? Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

„Na ja, wir…" Sie wusste nicht, ob es wichtig war oder nicht, wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, bezüglich des Kusses. Daran war nichts schlimmes, bedachte man, dass sie und Malfoy verlobt waren. Bedachte man jedoch, dass sie rein gar nicht an ihm interessiert war, dann… war dieser Kuss nicht ganz unbedenklich….

Sie hatte einige Male darüber nachgedacht, seit dem es passiert war.

Dieses… Gefühl. Aber sie schrieb es einfach der Tatsache zu, dass sie nicht erfahren in solchen Dingen war, und sich wahrscheinlich jeder Kuss mit jedem anderen Mann genauso angefühlt hätte.

Sie hatte wenige Vergleiche.

„Wir haben uns geküsst, aber mehr auch nicht", räumte Hermine mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ein. Ginny schien daran nicht mal etwas Verwerfliches zu finden. Es gab Hermine zu bedenken, wie gut sie schauspielern konnte.

„Und?"

Hermine hatte diese Frage befürchtet.

„Und was?", wiederholte sie gespielt ahnungslos. Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Und, wie ist er so?", hakte sie grinsend nach. „Also… was man so hört-"

„-Ginny!" Hermine hätte sich gerne selber applaudiert, denn Ginny sah betreten zu Boden. Eigentlich hatte Hermine sie mit dem Hintergrund maßregeln wollen, dass es ihr unangenehm war, mehr über Malfoys Fähigkeiten zu erfahren, aber andererseits kam es Ginny nun reichlich unhöflich vor, vor Hermine Geschichten über Malfoys Eskapaden auszubreiten.

Es war ein Win-Win, dachte Hermine zufrieden.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich meinte natürlich nicht, dass-"

„-er ist ein Playboy", schloss Hermine, und würzte ihre Stimme mit der richtigen Prise Eifersucht. „Aber ich treibe es ihm schon aus", ergänzte sie siegessicher. Ginny wirkte erleichtert, dass Hermine nicht sauer geworden war.

„Wenn nicht du, wer dann?", wollte Ginny mit einem anerkennenden Nicken wissen.

Hermine hasste es, über ihn zu reden, als würde sie auch nur ein positives Gefühl mit ihm verbinden. Sie verband nichts mit ihm. Vielleicht höchstens ihre schlechte Laune und die Ungeduld, dass es endlich vorbei sein sollte!

Sie war nicht faul. Das war sie wirklich nicht. Und Pansy fand Hermine so undankbar!

Sie ging hier wirklich über ihre Kompetenzen hinaus.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Pansy ihn erneut, während sie durch die leeren Gänge des Schlosses patrouillierten. Er funkelte sie zornig an.

„Könntest du nicht mit mir sprechen? Danke", knurrte er und wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne. Pansy wurde wahnsinnig mit ihm.

„Er kann nicht kommen. Er ist… krank", log sie einfach, denn sie wollte Weasley nicht sagen, dass Draco einfach nur – unter keinen Umständen der Welt – morgen mitkommen würde.

„Parkinson, hör auf damit!" Er war nahe dran, die Kontenance zu verlieren.

„Du bist Reinblüter! Nur Reinblüter drüfen in den Club!", rief sie zornig aus, als er schnellere Schritte machte und sie ihn wieder einholen musste.

„Merlin, es reicht!", fuhr er sie an.

„Weasley, ich finde, es ist deine Pflicht als-"

„-als was?", unterbrach er sie plötzlich scharf, während er stehen blieb.

„Als Hermines Freund!", endete sie erbarmungslos.

„Scheinbar hat dich die Neuigkeit nicht erreicht, aber wir sind keine Freunde mehr!", informierte er sie sauer.

„Unsinn!", widersprach sie ihm einfach. „Du bist eifersüchtig, schön. Wir haben's begriffen, Weasley!", rief sie aus. „Aber komm drüber weg, verhalte dich nicht wie ein Arsch und tu ihr diesen Gefallen, Merlin noch mal!"

Er starrte sie an. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, Gott, Parkinson!", knurrte er und wandte sich wieder um.

„Wie beleidigt kann ein Mensch eigentlich sein, Weasley?" Sie folgte ihm wieder. Er schüttelte stur den Kopf, während er weiter ging. „Du bist wie ein Mädchen. Selbst deine Schwester ist nicht mehr wütend."

„Du verstehst es nicht. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Dann liegt es daran, dass du zwei linke Füße hast und dich bewegst wie ein Troll bei hohem Seegang?", vermutete sie nun, und er hielt wieder inne. Zorn tobte in seinen blauen Augen.

„Ok, noch einmal zum Mitschreiben für dich, Parkinson", begann er gefährlich ruhig, „ich werde nicht zu eurem beschissenen Tanzkurs für dumme Reinblüter kommen, nur um Hermine auszuhelfen, weil ihr Arschloch von Ehemann keinen Bock hat, sich zu kümmern! Weil er sie ausnutzt, weiß Gott wofür, und weil ich nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben möchte!"

„Also, noch ist er ihr Verlobter", korrigierte sie ihn gereizt, „dann ist er kein Arschloch", ergänzte sie kopfschüttelnd, „und du bist einfach nur kindisch!", schloss sie böse.

Er sah sie an, kurz vorm Explodieren.

„Nein!", wiederholte er so laut, dass die Menschen in den Portraits zusammenzuckten.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie ihn wieder, bereit, all seinen Zorn in Kauf zu nehmen. „Ich kann dir tanzen beibringen!", versprach sie. „Selbst ein Weasley könnte es lernen", wog sie ab, und er atmete zornig aus.

„Lass mich in Ruhe mit dieser Scheiße!", rief er. „Nerv irgendwen anders! Ich bin nicht der einzige Reinblüter in dieser Schule, und nebenbei – Hermine ist eine Muggel. Wieso darf sie in eurem bescheuerten Club tanzen? Dann müsste ja-" Aber Pansy unterbrach ihn, denn es war so absurd, dass er es in Frage stellte.

„Sie heiratet Draco Malfoy", erklärte sie, als wäre es selbsterklärend – was es auch war!

Weasley sah sie mit säuerlichem Ausdruck an. „Sie wird damit die führende junge Dame unserer Gesellschaft sein. Was die größte Ehre für den Club sein wird. Sie ist einfach perfekt", seufzte Pansy kopfschüttelnd. Und zum ersten Mal trat ein weicher Zug auf Weasleys zorniges Gesicht. „Und wen soll ich fragen? Ich gehe mit Blaise. Soll ich Goyle fragen? Oder irgendeinen anderen Slytherin? Wie sähe das bitteschön aus?"

Sie wusste, ihre Argumente waren nicht gerade wasserdicht.

„Was soll das heißen?", wollte er jetzt wissen.

„Meine Güte, sie soll nicht mit dem letzten Troll über die Tanzfläche tanzen, Weasley!" So, da hatte er sein dämliches Kompliment, was er wohl unbedingt hatte hören müssen. Er war unmöglich, befand sie. Dass sie ihn überhaupt so bitten musste!

„Wie nett", war alles, was er sagte, „aber nein", schloss er kalt.

Sie atmete aus. „Deine beste Freundin hat ihr Glück gefunden, sie möchte heiraten, eine gute Ehefrau sein, und du führst dich auf wie ein gekränkter, tiefverletzter Exfreund! Dabei solltest du sie unterstützen, denn wegen dir weint sie sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, wenn ich sie heimlich beobachte, weil du nicht mehr ein Freund sein möchtest! Es ist schäbig, Weasley! Es ist nicht loyal, und es ist nicht die Welt! Es ist eine Tanzstunde!"

Sie hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass sie ganz außer Atem war.

Er hatte den Abstand überraschend geschlossen.

„Ich hasse all das, Parkinson!", fuhr er sie an, dass sie zusammenzuckte. „Ihr seid keine Freunde, du und sie! Sie gehört nicht in eure verkorkste Gesellschaft!", zischte er böse. „Und ihr seid das, wogegen wir gekämpft haben! Ihr nennt sie Schlammblut, und egal, wie liberal deine Show hier auf Hogwarts sein mag, Parkinson, ich weiß, wie ihr früher wart! Ihr habt sie beleidigt und gequält. Und nicht nur ihr Schüler, nein, all ihr Reinblüter da draußen! Und jetzt? Jetzt soll ich mich damit abfinden, dass Hermine uns alle verraten hat? Dass sie Draco Malfoy heiratet? Merlin! Hörst du nicht, wie verrückt das ist?"

„Sie liebt ihn!", beteuerte Pansy, wovon sie selber nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Gott! Hörst du dich reden?", schrie er jetzt, und sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu fangen.

„Du… du bist…!" Sie konnte nicht ruhig atmen. Sie hatte gelernt, immer Ruhe zu bewahren, eine Lady zu sein, sich niemals reizen zu lassen. Sie war besser als das. Aber er machte es ihr verdammt schwer, eine Lady zu sein. „Du bist Schulsprecher!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Das heißt, du bist loyal, du bist… geeignet, die Schule würdig zu vertreten! Du bist ein Vorbild, weil du warmherzig bist und… und freundlich und klug und…-"

Sein Mund verzog sich. „Denkst du etwa, all diese Eigenschaften treffen auf dich zu, Parkinson?" Er lachte auf. „Vielleicht treffen sie auf Hermine zu, oder sie haben es irgendwann einmal – aber nicht auf-"

Und sie hatte ausgeholt.

Ihre flache Hand traf seine Wange so überraschend hart, dass sie unterdrückt fluchte, als der Schlag ihre Hand verbrannte. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite, und er fluchte noch unbeherrschter als sie. Dann traf sie sein überaus zorniger Blick.

„Bist du übergeschnappt? Du schlägst mich?", fuhr er sie an, und sie war überfordert.

„Du beleidigst mich!", erwiderte sie heiser. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass auch nur eine dieser Eigenschaften auf dich zutrifft, du egoistischer, widerlicher, selbstbezogener, eifersüchtiger, nachtragender, kreuzdämlicher Gryffindor-Scheißkerl!"

Und sie wusste… - es waren viel zu viele Adjektive, die sie ihm zuteilwerden ließ….

Und der lächerliche Gedanke… diese lächerlich Hoffnung, dass er sie urplötzlich küssen würde, sie an sich reißen würde, hier, mitten auf dem Flur, raubte ihr kurz den Atem.

Denn das war es, was sie gerade dachte – nein, was sie gerade lächerlicherweise hoffte!

Oh Gott!

Wieso schlug ihr Herz so albern schnell? Wieso sah sie ihn immer noch so an, mit blöden großen Augen?

Sie hatte gewusst, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten gehabt, dass Weasley hinter der Tür gewesen war, dass sie ihn als Mystery Date im Kopf gehabt hatte!

Es hatte nichts zu sagen. Es war nicht wichtig, aber jetzt fiel es ihr schwer, zu atmen.

Und bevor er sich umdrehen konnte und verschwand, tat sie das einzig sinnvolle: Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte.

Rannte den Flur zurück. Zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wieso konnte er sie nur so wütend machen, fragte sie sich verzweifelt? Wieso konnte Weasley es schaffen, dass sie ihre Manieren, ihre Erziehung, all ihre Werte vergaß, auf die sie so stolz war? Wieso brachte er es fertig, dass sie vor ihm immer ehrlich sein musste?

Sie konnte es nicht verstecken. Sie wollte es nicht verstecken.

Es war… absurd. Nur vor ihm war sie… wie sie wirklich war.

Sie rannte immer noch. Denn sie hatte Angst.

Plötzlich hatte Pansy Angst bekommen.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22

„Du bist einfach nur…! Unmöglich!", rief sie ihm entrüstet zu, während sie ihre Schuhe hastig in die Tasche stopfte. Draco ignorierte Pansy seit dreißig Minuten. Sie hatte sich über ihn beschwert, über Greg, weil er immer nur im Weg stand, über Weasley, aus was für Gründen auch immer, und über Männer im Allgemeinen.

Draco zog es vor, nicht zu reagieren. Er las nicht umsonst demonstrativ das langweilige Zaubertränkebuch.

„Hm", machte er abwesend, aber Pansy atmete aus.

„Weißt du, es ist nicht so, dass du ein begnadeter Tänzer wärst", brauste sie jetzt auf. Ja. Das störte ihn natürlich am meisten. Dass er nicht tanzen konnte.

„Der Tanz ist unwichtig", wiegelte er das Thema achselzuckend ab, während Pansy schnaubte wie ein Bulle.

„Weißt du, wäre es die Hochzeit von irgendwem anders, ja, dann würde ich überhaupt streiten!", zischte sie aufgebracht, kurz davor endlich zu gehen.

„Doch. Würdest du", widersprach er, ohne jeden Blickkontakt. Es machte sie rasend.

„Draco!", fuhr sie ihn schließlich noch ein letztes Mal an, und nach dem er in Ruhe den nächsten Absatz gelesen hatte, hob er den Blick.

„Was?" Es machte fast Spaß, vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben, während Pansys Augen beinahe in Tränen schwammen.

„Du bist unglaublich! Sie tut alles für dich-!"

„-alles für mich?", griff er belustigt ihre Worte auf.

„-ja! Alles!", knurrte sie. „Und du sitzt hier seelenruhig, und es stört dich nicht!"

„Kein bisschen, Pansy", gestand er lächelnd, kurz davor, weiterzulesen.

„Hast du kein Gewissen, Draco Malfoy? Wie willst du dastehen?"

„Dastehen? Mal sehen…" Er tat so, als müsse er darüber nachdenken. „Ich bin der Malfoy-Erbe. Ich denke, ich stehe immer sehr gut da, Pansy. Und die Tänze sind alle der gleiche Scheiß. Ich tanze mit der Schlampe und fertig", schloss er, während Pansy vor Entrüstung Schnappatmung bekam.

„Das nimmst du zurück!"

„Fein!", räumte er mit erhobenen Händen ein. „Nicht alle Tänze sind gleich, zufrieden?" Er lächelte sogar bei seinen Worte, während Pansy scheinbar jedes Bisschen Freundlichkeit verloren hatte.

„Du bist widerlich", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Danke, Pansy. Ich weiß", nahm er das Kompliment entgegen. Sie schüttelte bleich den Kopf.

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug, Draco", setzte sie hinzu, und er tippte sich ans Kinn.

„Oh nein!", rief er amüsiert aus. „Fünfzig Punkte! Was soll ich nur tun? Wie kann ich das jemals wieder gut machen?" Einige andere Schüler hatten bereits belustigt die Köpfe gehoben. Draco sprang fast von der Couch auf. „Oh ich weiß!", rief er lachend aus, während Pansys Blick böse Blitze schoss.

„Darf ich bitten?", fragte er theatralisch und sank in eine lächerliche Verbeugung. Pansy ignorierte seine Hand konsequent und drehte sich zu Blaise um, der lachend neben dem Portrait wartete.

„Halt den Mund Blaise, oder es werden auch fünfzig Punkte Abzug für dich!", knurrte sie zornig, während Blaise betroffen die Hände erhob.

„Was habe ich getan?", wollte er beleidigt wissen, während der Gemeinschaftsraum leise lachte und Draco sich kopfschüttelnd wieder auf die Couch fallen ließ. Ganz bestimmt versaute er sich seinen Sonntag nicht damit, ein widerliches Schlammblut anzufassen.

Garantiert nicht, überlegte er lächelnd, während er das leidige Kapitel über Tüftelkraut weiterlas, dem er keinen besonderen Sinn abgewinnen konnte, außer, dass es vorzüglich im Kressesalat schmeckte.

„Er ist so ein blöder Mistkerl!", zischte Pansy aufgebracht. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass alle Männer so unglaublich faul und selbstverliebt sind!"

Hermine wartete zwangsläufig auf Blaise und Pansy, denn… sie würde sie ja ohnehin sehen. Und Pansy hatte ausgewählt schlechte Laune, stellte sie resignierend fest.

„Hey, ich bin gut. Ich komme mit, Merlin noch mal!", regte sich Blaise neben ihr auf, aber Pansy schien sich nicht besänftigen lassen zu wollen.

„Ja, ja", knurrte Pansy abweisend. „Dein Verlobter ist ein blöder Arsch!", rief sie aus, und Hermine war überrascht, dass Pansy keine weitere der unzähligen Ausreden erfand, die sie sonst für Malfoys Verhalten stets parat hielt. „Er ist rücksichtslos und vollkommen undankbar!", regte sich Pansy weiter auf. „Es ist eine herbe Enttäuschung! All die Jahre der Freundschaft! All die Jahre!", stöhnte sie verzweifelt auf.

Blaise tauschte einen Blick mit ihr, und Hermine erkannte, Blaise hielt Pansy für ebenso verrückt wie Hermine es tat. Hermine konnte nur annehmen, Pansy hatte es wieder einmal versucht. Versucht, Malfoy zu überzeugen.

„Als wäre er der Gott vor dem Herrn!", knurrte Pansy, und Hermine runzelte die Stirn über die falsche christliche Metapher. Pansy tat sich schwer mit Muggel-Religionen, versuchte jedoch trotzdem sporadisch in jedes Gespräch die Worte Jesus und Gott und die Welt fließen zu lassen. „Merlin in Frankreich", versuchte sie es wütend erneut, ehe sie die Hände in die Luft warf. „Ach, ihr wisst schon, was ich meine!", rief sie, ehe Blaise eine unbedarfte Frage stellen konnte.

„Lasst uns einfach gehen", murrte er, anscheinend sauer, dass er so dumm gewesen war, Pansys Bitten nachzukommen. Hermine fürchtete nichts mehr, als diese dämliche Tanzstunde. Und jetzt hatte sie keinen Partner. Das wäre vielleicht auch besser. Für den Partner, nahm sie dumpf an.

„Ja. Was sollen wir auch sonst tun?", fuhr Pansy ihn an, dass er zusammenzuckte. „Auf niemanden kann man sich verlassen! Alle wollen heiraten, alle wollen ihr Vermögen behalten, alle Männer stehen so sehr auf ihre dummen, beschissenen Traditionen in ihrem Reinblüter-Club, aber auch nur einen Finger krummzumachen ist schon zu viel! Ich fasse es nicht!", setzte sie ihre Tirade fort, während Blaise und Hermine hinter ihr zurückfielen.

Hermine hörte die Worte aus Pansys Mund jedoch nicht ungern. Denn… es war das erste Mal, dass Pansys die Traditionen nicht leiden konnte.

„Ja, man sollte sie alle verbrennen", hörte Hermine plötzlich eine viel zu vertraute Stimme hinter sich, deren Klang sie seit Wochen nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Sie blieb kalt erwischte stehen, und Pansy wandte sich langsam und ungläubig um.

„Weasley!", hauchte sie vollkommen verblüfft. Sie blinzelte mehrfach, und Hermine hatte es bis gerade nicht geglaubt. Sie hob scheu den Blick als er neben sie trat, für den Fall, es wäre nur ein seltsamer Traum.

„Du brauchst einen Partner?", fragte er sie schließlich und sah sie an, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Seine Bewegungen ihr gegenüber waren etwas ungelenk, etwas steif, denn sein Umgang mit ihr war seit Wochen eingerostet, und abgesehen von ein paar verabscheuenden Blicken, bekam sie selten etwas von ihm.

Er sprach mit ihr. Er… wollte mit ihr tanzen!

Und Hermine konnte sich nicht halten. Sie brach jetzt in Tränen aus, versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen, und sah durch ihre Finger, wie Ron vor ihr perplex den Mund öffnete.

„Hermine…?", sagte er überfordert, aber sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf, wischte die Tränen fort, die noch weiter auf ihre Wangen fielen und senkte hastig den Blick. Pansy hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und schien Ron irgendetwas bedeuten zu wollen, mit einem heftigen Nicken.

„Ich… es… tut mir leid", murmelte Ron schließlich. „Ich wollte nicht…", fuhr er ratlos fort, während Hermine nur noch mehr weinen musste. Es war so furchtbar peinlich, stellte sie fest. „Hermine!", ermahnte er sie, während sie sah, dass er selber feuchte Augen bekam.

„Oh Ron!", rief sie und warf sich in seine Arme. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Nacken, roch seinen Duft, und sie liebte ihn einfach. Er war ihr bester Freund, er war alles, was sie brauchte, und sie bereute jedes böse Wort! Jede Lüge, die er bisher hatte ertragen müssen.

Überrascht hatte er sich versteift, aber dann legte er sanft die Arme um sie und hielt sie fest. So… wie früher. Nicht, dass sie sich oft umarmt hätten, aber keiner von ihnen hatte irgendwelche Berührungsängste gehabt.

Seine Wärme kroch in ihren Körper. Es hatte etwas wohliges, etwas beruhigendes. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie nach Hause gekommen.

„Ron", wisperte sie in seine Haare, die ihm bis zum Kinn reichten. Sie spürte, wie er lächeln musste.

„Hey, schon gut", murmelte er, und als sie es endlich über sich bringen konnte, ihn loszulassen, waren seine Wangen tiefrot geworden.

Hermine wischte sich hastig die letzten Tränen von der Wange.

„So. Können wir?", wollte Pansy peinlich berührt wissen, aber Hermine bemerkte, sie sah nicht sie an. Sie betrachtete Ron. Nur Ron.

„Ja", sagte Ron schließlich. „Aber… tanzen kann ich auch nicht", flüsterte er ihr zu, und an Tanzen dachte Hermine schon gar nicht mehr. Fast wollte sie schon Rons Hand ergreifen und nie mehr loslassen. Aber sie beherrschte sich. Sie tat gar nichts. Sie war einfach nur dankbar, dass er da war. Sie nicht im Stich ließ.

Ron war wieder da, dachte sie, und ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit breitete sich aus, ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust, und sie war kurz davor, ihm alles zu erklären, aber sie biss sich auf die Zunge, um bloß nicht alles zu verderben, was sie begonnen hatte.

Es war so etwas Wundervolles neben Ron herzugehen, ihn neben sich zu spüren, zu wissen, er war wieder da!

„Aufstellen!"

Die Tanzlehrerin hatte erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit McGonagall. Natürlich war die Lehrerin jünger, wenn auch nicht sonderlich viel, aber in Strenge stand sie McGonagall ins gar nichts nach, hatte Hermine schnell festgestellt. Es war seltsam. Viele Damen waren hier ohne ihre Verlobten erschienen, und Hermine nahm an, viele der Mädchen kannten ihren Verlobten gar nicht.

So wie Pansy auch nicht. Und ihre Männer kamen von weit her, und konnten somit erst zur Hochzeit anreisen, weil ihre Geschäfte sie aufhielten.

So zumindest hatten es die Mädchen geschildert, mit denen Pansy ihr Leid teilte. Viele warfen Blaise bereits auffordernde Blicke zu. Blicke, die Hermine sagten, diese Mädchen wären wahrscheinlich gerne bereit, ihren unbekannten Verlobten mit Blaise Zabini zu betrügen.

Blaise hingegen kannte seine Braut auch noch nicht.

Pansy neben ihr hatte es beim Anblick der Tanzlehrerin, die sie vorher noch nicht hatten erblicken können, die Sprache verschlagen.

„Oh Gott", flüsterte sie mit großen Augen, aber ehe Hermine eine Frage stellen konnte, begann die strenge Frau zu sprechen.

„Mr… Weasley?" Die Lehrerin hob den Blick. „Sohn von Arthur Weasley", ergänzte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Nicken, über die gerade Nase hinweg, die dunklen Augen auf Ron geheftet. „Ich kannte ihren Vater, als er jung war." Hermine überlegte, wie alt die Tanzlehrerin dann wohl schon sein musste. Wahrscheinlich konnte man Alter mit Tanzsport und betonten Kleidern sehr gut verbergen. Ron war rot angelaufen. „Sie vertreten…", ihr Blick fiel wieder kurz auf ihr Klemmbrett, „Draco Malfoy?" Sie hob überrascht den Blick.

Die Aufnahme war nicht von der Tanzlehrerin gemacht worden, sondern von der Empfangshexe unten. Und Ron war es schon zuwider gewesen, Malfoys Namen aufzuschreiben und sich selber als Vertretung zu bezeichnen.

Viele der Mädchen fassten nun sie neugierig ins Auge. Wahrscheinlich kannten sich die meisten Mädchen unter ihnen, nahm Hermine an. Und sie kannten Draco Malfoy. Sie kannte hier niemanden.

Auch die Tanzlehrerin betrachtete sie kurz. „Granger…", las sie langsam. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich plötzlich.

Denn scheinbar waren nicht alle engstirnig und verbohrt. Und anscheinend war Tanzen nicht alles, was diese Frau kannte. Kurz wanderte der Blick der Tanzlehrerin über Hermines Gestalt.

„Mein Name ist Madame Lestrange, und so möchte ich Sie bitten, mich fortwährend anzusprechen", erklärte sie, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

Ron neben ihr war ebenfalls erstarrt.

_Lestrange_?

So wie…?

Und Hermine vermutete, sie konnte nur eine Schwester oder Cousine von Bellatrix' Mann sein. Oder etwas Ähnliches. Und das war schon schlimm genug!

Sie hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit Bellatrix. Natürlich nicht, denn Bellatrix war ja auch Narzissas Schwester gewesen.

Oh Gott… - Hermine glaubte nicht, dass sie das hier durchstehen würde.

Sie vergaß, wie eng alle Reinblüter miteinander verbunden waren, und ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie hier zwischen ehemaligen Töchtern von Todessern würde tanzen müssen.

„Hermine?", flüsterte Pansy neben ihr. „Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine hob verstört den Blick.

„Was? Oh… ich…" Hermine konnte dazu nichts sagen. Sie konnte gerade überhaupt nicht reagieren.

Rons Mutter hatte Bellatrix umgebracht.

Und jetzt wurden sie höchstwahrscheinlich von Bellatrix' Schwägerin unterrichtet, wie man richtig tanzte? Und… kannte sie dann Narzissa? Wahrscheinlich. Hier kannten ja alle Idioten jeden!

„Ich kenne sie von unseren Festen", zischte Pansy, ehe sie sich mit Blaise aufstellte. Ron hörte zu. „Sie ist die jüngere Schwester von Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange, aber sie hat sich schon sehr früh gegen die Todesser ausgesprochen", erzählte Pansy hastig. Hermine konnte nur annehmen, Pansy erzählte es, weil sie dachte, Ron würde gleich seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollen. „Sie… äh… war von ihrer Familie dann in verschiedenen Internaten in Europa untergebracht worden und von ihrer Existenz erfuhren wir praktisch erst, als Voldemort gestürzt war", wisperte Pansy mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Mutter konnte sie nie leiden, sie galt als Schande der Familie, aber-"

„-Miss Parkinson!", unterbrach Madame Lestrange sie kalt. „Private Unterhaltungen können Sie nach dem Unterricht fortführen", befahl sie harsch. Dann trat ein etwas eigensinniger Wohlwolle auf ihre scharfen Züge. „Wie wäre es, wenn unser berühmtes Paar in die Mitte kommt?"

Hermine konnte sie nur perplex anstarren.

Ok.

Scheinbar… war diese Frau nie auf der Bösen Seite gewesen.

So etwas sollte es auch geben, dachte sie plötzlich. Auch unter Reinblütern.

Und dann überlegte sie, dass diese Frau denken musste, sie, Hermine, hätte nun die Seiten gewechselt – falls die Frau überhaupt so etwas dachte!

Ron neben ihr war wieder blass geworden. In die Mitte zu kommen war wohl nichts gewesen, was er auch nur ansatzweise in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

Widerwillig leisteten sie dem strengen Blick der Frau Folge.

Niemand tuschelte, niemand lachte.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob sie neben Welt retten auch beherrschen zu tanzen!", rief sie lächelnd aus.

Oh Gott! Hermine wusste, sollte die Frau denken, sie wären begnadete Tänzer, denn steuerte sie die nächste Enttäuschung an.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23

„Und noch einmal den Cercle du Mariage!", rief Madame Lestrange in die Runde, während Pansy verbissen versuchte, die Abstände richtig einzuhalten. Blaise war wie immer hervorragend, in allem was er tat, aber Pansy schlug sich besser als Hermine. Das konnte sie sagen.

Aber Madame Lestrange hatte einen Narren an Weasley und Hermine gefressen, also war es egal, wie sich Hermine auf der Tanzfläche schlug, nahm Pansy an.

Nicht, dass sie neidisch war. Nicht wirklich. Vor allem gleich passierte, was sie hasste. Wenn sie den Kreistanz machten, passierte es dauernd. Sie wechselten die Partner. Und da sie und Blaise neben Weasley und Hermine tanzten, musste sie mit Weasley tanzen, nach jeder Drehung.

Und nicht auf jeder Hochzeit wurde der doofe Kreistanz überhaupt getanzt!

Sie war so wütend auf sich selber, denn eigentlich konnte sie tanzen! Eigentlich war sie wirklich gut. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie vor Weasley stand verwandelte sie sich in eine ungeschickte Gans, die Weasley jedes Mal auf die Zehen stieg.

Aber dieses Mal konzentrierte sie sich noch besser.

Und jedes Mal fand sie sich in einem Gespräch mit ihm wieder, und bemerkte nicht mal die bösen Blicke der Lehrerin, wenn Pansy als einzige verpasst hatte, sich wieder zurück zu Blaise zu drehen.

Sie war einfach nicht auf der Höhe heute – oder überhaupt irgendwann, wenn sie mit Weasley sprach.

Und dann war es soweit.

„Vergiss mich nicht wieder", bemerkte Blaise spöttisch, der Hermine in Empfang nahm, und Pansy verdrehte gereizt die Augen.

Schon war die Drehung vollendet, und Weasley ergriff ihre Hand, die lästigerweise wieder feucht geworden war.

Sie war einfach nur erbärmlich, entschied Pansy mit hochroten Wangen.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", wollte Weasley fast amüsiert wissen, aber Pansy biss die Lippen zusammen, um sich nicht zu verzählen. Sie verzählte sich nie bei der Schrittfolge! Sie hatte diesen Tanz mit ihren Freundinnen schon getanzt, da gingen sie alle in die magische Vorschule! Es war lächerlich!

„Nirgendwo. Könnten wir einfach tanzen?", zischte sie, ohne in sein Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ok", bemerkte er grinsend, während er seine Hand immer ein Stück zu tief auf ihrem Rücken liegen hatte. Aber das letzte Mal, als sie ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, hatte er ihr zugeflüstert, sie solle sich nicht so anstellen, seine Hand würde schließlich nicht auf ihrem Po liegen. Und sie war so rot angelaufen wie eine überreife Tomate, und er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

Und das brauchte sie nicht! Sie brauchte kein unpassendes Schamgefühl gegenüber dem schusseligen, blöden, vergesslichen und unfähigen Schulsprecher.

Gott! Und dabei war sie ihm dankbar. So dankbar, dass er doch aufgetaucht war.

Sie hatte auch schon versucht, darüber ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber er war so verdammt… einsichtig, dass sie nur wieder und wieder rot geworden war, unter seinen Worten.

Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie hätte recht gehabt, er hätte sich schlecht gegenüber Hermine verhalten und dass er nicht wollte, dass sie wegen ihm litt.

Und ja – toll. Was sollte Pansy dazu großartig sagen? Sie konnte ihn wohl nicht mal mehr anschreien!

Nein, sie wurde lieber rot und flirtete unabsichtlich mit ihm. Und es war peinlich. Sie vergaß ihre Schritte, sie vergaß das Tempo, und mittlerweile machte er die bessere Figur. Und das war unmöglich!

„Diese Tanzstunde ist die Hölle meines Lebens", brummte er, und weil sie gerade so dämlich verletzlich und selbstbezogen war, spürte sie, wie sie hochnäsig die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Es ist ja bald vorbei, dann kannst du wieder mit Hermine tanzen", beschwerte sie sich leise, und er senkte verstört den Blick. Sie erschlug sich selber mit einem metaphorischen Zaunpfahl und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie gerade wirklich eifersüchtig war! Merlin…, sie gehörte zu Madame Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel.

„Äh… ich meinte, dass ich nicht tanzen kann und froh bin, dass mich meine Eltern ganz bestimmt nicht zu so etwas zwingen werden", erläuterte er mit einem eindeutigen Blick. „Zwar ist mit dir tanzen nicht übel, aber… ich kann mir besser Sachen vorstellen."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich perplex. Er konnte sich… was? Bessere Sachen vorstellen? Generell oder bessere Sachen, die sie beide tun könnten?

Und schon wieder wurde sie rot. Zornig mit sich selber, schüttelte sie böse den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

„Ist… ist dir heiß?", fragte er sie verwirrt, und wieder sah ihn verdattert an.

„Was?", zischte sie heiser.

„Du… bist so rot", erklärte er, und ihr Mund schnappte zu. Oh Gott! Nein, nein, nein!

Wann war es vorbei? Sie wollte wieder zu Blaise, der keine seltsamen Bemerkungen machte!

„Es war… nett, dass du das gemacht hast. Und ich denke, deine Eltern sind ganz dankbar, dass du nicht alle Traditionen in den Wind schießt", wechselte sie konsequent das Thema. Er lachte leise. Sie war ihm zu nahe. Es nervte sie schon, dass sie sich an seinen Duft gewöhnt hatte. Dass sie bereits wusste, wie stark seine Arme waren, wie er sie hielt, ohne den nötigen Anstand, den sonst jeder männliche Reinblüter hatte. Er tanzte mit ihr, als wären sie auf einem Scheunenfest, Merlin nochmal! Es war kein Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er hielt sie eng. So eng, dass sie jeden blauen Funke in seinen Augen schon tausend Mal hatte studieren können.

Seine Hand lag nicht auf ihrer mittleren Rückenpartie, sondern unterhalb ihres Rückens, auf ihrer Taille. Noch ein weniges tiefer, und sie würde noch röter werden!

Und wenn sein Arm verbotenerweise müde wurde, dann zog er ihre Hand näher, legte sie praktisch auf seine Schulter ab, und dann war sie ihm noch näher! Er schien es überhaupt nicht verwerflich oder anstößig zu finden, während Pansy kaum noch atmen konnte.

„Ich schieße nicht alle Traditionen in den Wind. Nur dumme Reinblüter-Traditionen." Und wieder ging es los! Und sie konnte sich nicht mal aufhalten.

„Nicht alle Traditionen sind blöd!", fuhr sie ihn an, ohne sich halten zu können. Er senkte den Kopf, so dass sie zusammen zuckte. Das war verboten. Er musste seinen Abstand einhalten! Aber Madame Lestrange korrigierte ihn nicht mal!

Sie bevorzugte Kriegshelden, hatte Pansy bitter festgestellt.

„Nenn mir eine, die nicht blöd ist", forderte er sie auf, während er den Blick nie von ihrem Gesicht wandte. Pansy würde noch wahnsinnig werden. Sie würde ihn gerne informieren, dass es nicht höflich war, eine Dame anzustarren, während sie doch offensichtlich peinlich berührt war. Aber würde sie ihm das sagen, würde er wahrscheinlich auch noch laut lachen und sich geschmeichelt fühlen.

Und dann sagte sie das Dümmste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Ihr Verstand funktionierte nämlich nicht richtig, wenn sie so nervös war.

„Wir sind Jungfrauen bis zur Ehe", schnappte sie beleidigt und bereute sofort, das Thema Sex in den Raum gestellt zu haben. Die Hitze in ihren Wangen war unerträglich.

„Du bist Jungfrau?", fragte er direkt, und sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, dass sie vor Scham explodierte oder dass er angenommen hatte, sie wäre es nicht mehr!

„Natürlich!", knurrte sie überheblich, denn sie bildete sich darauf etwas ein. Nicht alle Mädchen waren… noch… keusch. Nicht, dass sie es darauf wirklich angelegt hatte, nein. Aber das einzige worüber ihre Freundinnen gesprochen hatten, war Draco Malfoy, und von Draco wollte sie wirklich nicht… - nun, sie kannte ihn zu lange, und es war ihr ein Leichtes von ihm in dieser Hinsicht Abstand zu nehmen. „Willst du mir sagen, du bist das nicht?"

Und sie wusste nicht, warum sie solche Fragen stellte. Und kurz wirkte er verwirrt.

„Interessiert dich das?"

Und sie bemerkte nicht mal, dass er sie hatte locken wollen, dass es keine ernstgemeinte Frage war.

„Ja", sagte sie. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „N-nein!", ruderte sie zurück, wieder einmal rot bis unter den Haaransatz, und dann hörte sie das Räuspern hinter sich.

Hermine wartete lächelnd, dass Pansy den Platz räumte und ihren Partner wieder freigab.

Es war doch zum Verrücktwerden. Ein Blick in Weasleys Gesicht sagte ihr, dass er wieder einmal grinste, und jedes weitere Wort würde es noch schlimmer machen. Blaise ergriff hastig ihre Hand und zog sie zurück in den Kreis. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

„Also… so wie dein Gesicht aussieht, muss ich jedes Mal annehmen, Weasley flüstert dir Unanständigkeiten ins Ohr, Pans", murmelte er amüsiert. Pansy schloss die Augen.

Sie benahm sich wie ein junges Mädchen. Merlin, sie musste sich konzentrieren.

Sie wusste nur nicht wie….

Hermine hatte es schon bemerkt. Pansy verhielt sich merkwürdig.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wagte sie Ron zu fragen, und dieser zuckte die Achseln.

„Es ist furchtbar, ja. Aber du bist meine beste Freundin, also…" Hermine musste lächeln.

„Nein, nicht das Tanzen. Mit Pansy", korrigierte sie sich.

„Ich mache überhaupt nichts!", rechtfertigte er sich sofort. Hermine warf wieder einen Blick auf Pansy. Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen. Ihre Schritte waren wieder sicherer, aber Blaise war auch ein anderer Partner als Ron. Wahrscheinlich konnte Pansy mit Rons Vertraulichkeit nicht umgehen, denn von Tanzabstand hatte Ron wohl noch nie etwas gehört.

Und Hermine genoss jede Sekunde, die Ron sie in seinem Arm hielt. Und sie hatte die Befürchtung, Pansy genoss ebenfalls jede Sekunde. Und es war seltsam, oder nicht?

Ron wirkte nicht gerade zugetan, also musste sie sich wohl keine Gedanken deshalb machen, oder? Sollte sie Ron nach Pansy fragen? Ob da noch etwas anderes zwischen ihnen war, als lediglich das Schulsprecheramt, was sie sich teilten?

„Ist etwas?", fragte er besorgt, während er ihren Blick falsch gedeutet hatte.

„Nein", sagte sie schnell. „Alles ist gut. Ich danke dir noch mal vielmals, dass du das tust, Ron", flüsterte sie. „Wir…hatten überhaupt keine Zeit mehr, zu reden."

„Ich… denke… das Thema hätte mir auch nicht gefallen", räumte er zerknirscht ein.

Hermines Mund klappte vollkommen schockiert auf.

„Malfoy", flüsterte sie fast panisch.

„Ja, sicher Malfoy. Was sollte sonst das Thema sein, Mine?", wollte Ron gereizt wissen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Er… er ist hier", wisperte sie, als wäre es Hochverrat. Als wäre es eine grauenhafte Vorstellung – was es auch war.

Er war gerade zur Tür herein marschiert, als gehöre ihm der Tanzsaal. Und er hatte sie gefunden. Sein Blick glitt über Weasley mit gewisser Verblüffung, und Rons Hand legte sich fester um ihre. Hermine schluckte schwer.

Und sie wusste, sie sollte vor Ron nicht in Frage stellen oder anzweifeln oder… überhaupt ein Problem daraus machen, dass er gekommen war. Aber… wieso war er hier?!

Die Mädchen hatten die Blicke gewandt, beobachteten ihn, während er ausdruckslos seinen Umhang ablegte, sowie die Handschuhe, und mit selbstsicheren Schritten auf sie zukam. Fast besitzergreifend hielt Ron sie fest.

„Weasley, bist du fertig?", sagte er, und Ron schien kurz zu zögern. Aber dann schien er sich wohl daran zu erinnern, weswegen er und Hermine nicht gesprochen hatten. Und kurz wollte Hermine, dass er sie verteidigte, für einen wilden Moment hatte sie gehofft, Ron würde Malfoy schubsen, ihn fragen, was zum Teufel ihm einfiel, aber… Hermine war ja mit Malfoy verlobt – und nicht mit Ron.

Es war eine so herbe Enttäuschung. Und sie wollte Ron nicht gehen lassen, aber sie musste.

„Deine Erkältung ist wohl vorbei", bemerkte Ron spitz, und Hermine verstand nicht. War das eine Ausrede, die Pansy ihm erzählt hatte. Malfoy sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Verpiss dich, Weasley", knurrte er unfreundlich. Ron ließ ihre Hand los. Kurz tauschte er einen Blick mit ihr, und sie versuchte, ihn anzuflehen, dass er nicht wieder fortging. Dass es nicht wieder vorbei wäre zwischen ihnen. Aber Ron ging von der Tanzfläche und setzte sich Merlin sei Dank nur auf einen der Stühle am Rand.

Er blieb. Und sie spürte Rons Blick auf sich.

„Was tust du hier?", zischte sie Malfoy zornig zu. Er schien keine nette Begrüßung erwartet zu haben, griff ohne Umstände, ohne irgendein Gefühl nach ihrer Hand, und die Paare begannen wieder zu tanzen.

„Wurde gezwungen", war alles, was er sagte. Er sah sie nicht an. Er war anders als Ron, denn er hielt jeden Abstand – wenn nicht mehr als nötig – ein. Er drehte sie exakt zur richtigen Zeit in die richtige Richtung, er verzählte sich nicht, starrte stur über ihren Kopf durch den Saal, zwinkerte dem einen, mal dem anderen Mädchen zu, und Hermine schämte sich für ihn und für sich.

Sie konnte nur annehmen, dass Narzissa ihn irgendwie über Floh gesprochen hatte oder erfahren hatte, dass sie ohne ihn zum Tanzen gegangen war. Und wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter oder sein Vater mit irgendeiner lächerlichen Strafe gedroht, und deshalb leistete er Folge.

Er widerte sie an. Wirklich.

„Merlin, du bist wie ein nasser Sack, Granger."

„Lieber ein nasser Sack, als ein scheiß Todesser", erwiderte sie ohne Bedacht, und fast zornig wirbelte er sie herum.

„Fick dich, Granger", presste er hervor, aber sie hatte keine Lust, Nettigkeiten vorzuschützen.

„Fick dich selber, Malfoy", erwiderte durch zusammen gebissene Zähne, und Abscheu und Hohn traten auf seine Züge.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach. Er widerte sie so sehr an, dass sie weinen könnte! Er brachte sie plötzlich näher an sich. Er ignorierte den Abstand.

„Merlin, es wird ein verdammtes Vergnügen werden, dir in der Hochzeitsnacht den Mund zu stopfen, du widerliches Schlammblut", knurrte er, so nahe vor ihrem Gesicht, dass sie jeden seiner vor Zorn verzogenen Züge deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Lass mich los!" Sie wehrte sich gegen seinen festen Griff.

„Hör schon auf! Die Leute wissen, dass du mich heiraten willst, also am besten gewöhnst du dich an-"

Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und wich vor ihm zurück. Die Paar um sie herum hörten eines nach dem anderen auf zu tanzen.

Sie bemerkte, wie Ron sich aufrechter hingesetzt hatte. Und Hermines Herz schlug schnell. Und sie wusste, er provozierte sie. Fast feixend wartete er wohl darauf, dass sie aus dem Saal stürmte. Dass sie wohl auch noch anfing zu weinen, vor allen Leuten hier die Hochzeit absagte, aber so lief es nicht! Sie wäre nicht diejenige, die klein bei gab. Er wäre derjenige, der zusammen brechen musste.

Und mit dem größten Widerwillen schloss sie den Abstand, ging fast auf die Zehenspitzen, um sein Ohr zu erreichen, und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Malfoy, glaubst du wirklich, du kannst damit irgendetwas erreichen? Wenn du denkst, es bringt dir irgendetwas, dass ich vor dir flüchte, dass ich die Hochzeit absage, dann irrst du dich! Es wird dich nur in deinen finanziellen Ruin treiben, denn ich werde Lucius erzählen, dass du mich gefoltert und mich vergewaltigt hast, und dass niemand mit so jemandem wie dir auch nur eine Sekunde zurecht kommen würde, dann wäre alles, was dir bliebe, nichts weiter als deine heiße Luft, die du hier verbreitest!", flüsterte sie mit einem bitteren Lächeln.

„Folter und Vergewaltigung liegen nicht mehr besonders fern, Granger", erwiderte er nahezu augenblicklich, bevor er zornig ihre Hand ergriff, so feste, dass sie glaubte, die Knochen knacken zu hören und den Arm grob um ihre Taille legte, dass sie vor Schmerz den Mund verzog. Aber sie wusste, ihre Worte hatten gewirkt. Denn nichts bedeutete ihm mehr als sein Gold.

„Arschloch", wisperte sie, so dass nur er es hören konnte, während sie lächelte, damit die anderen glaubten, sie wären einfach verliebt, würden sich streiten, wären eben heißblütig, und er lächelte ebenfalls ein bitterböses Lächeln.

„Schlammblut", erwiderte er die Liebkosung ebenso falsch, und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn an diesem einen Morgen geküsst hatte – dass überhaupt jemals so etwas wie Nähe zwischen ihnen gewesen war – kam ihr absolut unmöglich vor!


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24

Er erwachte aus diesem Albtraum.

Er war nassgeschwitzt.

Er hatte so gut wie überhaupt nicht geschlafen und saß nun mit einem Ruck gerade in seinem Bett.

„Morgen, Malfoy", begrüßte ihn Blaise mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Und Draco befiel das klamme Gefühl, dass es kein Albtraum gewesen war.

Dass es… tatsächlich passierte. Übelkeit kroch ihm in die Glieder. „Heute beginnt dein letzter Tag als freier Mann", gratulierte ihm Blaise grinsend.

Dracos Finger waren eiskalt, ihm war schlecht, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, aufzustehen, sich anzuziehen, seinen Koffer zu packen, nach Hause zu fahren und morgen zu heiraten.

„Blaise?", hörte er seine raue Stimme, und sein bester Freund setzte sich gespannt neben ihn auf die Bettkante. „Könntest du mich umbringen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen?", bat er verzweifelt, ohne jeden Hauch von Spaß.

Blaise seufzte langsam. „Draco", begann Blaise, aber er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sonst noch sagen sollte. „Du siehst beschissen aus", sagte er endlich, fast überrascht. Jede Freude war aus Draco verschwunden. Er hatte das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen, als Narzissa ihm gedroht hatte, er würde keinen Fuß mehr in Malfoy Manor setzen, wenn er nicht sofort auf der Stelle zu Madame Lestrange in die Unterrichtsstunde apparieren würde.

Und dort hatten sie sich beleidigt, bis die verdammte Stunde zu Ende gewesen war und jeder endlich wieder zurück apparieren durfte.

Und morgen… musste er ein Schlammblut heiraten. Er! Der vielversprechendste Junggeselle der magischen Gesellschaft war verdammt dazu, ein Schlammblut zu ehelichen, es zu seiner Frau zu machen, sein Gold mit ihm zu teilen, und in ihren widerlich schmutzigen Körper seinen königlichen Samen zu pflanzen, damit sie einen verabscheuungswürdigen Mischling bekam, der ihm auch noch sein Gold nehmen wollte.

Er lehnte den Kopf in seine Hände. Und er weinte, wie ein kleiner Junge. Sein Oberkörper war auf das Bett gesunken, während Blaise erschrocken zurückgewichen war.

„Malfoy?" flüsterte Blaise vollkommen verstört, aber Draco konnte nicht reagieren. „Mann, du weinst jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?", wisperte Blaise, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, dass jemand reinkommen könnte. Draco wollte nur noch, dass es vorbei war.

„Na, wenn das nicht unser Bräutigam ist, der endlich vom Schönheitsschlaf erwacht ist!" Pansy hatte verflucht beschissen gute Laune, stellte Draco, mit dem Gesicht in den Händen vergraben fest. „Stell dich nicht so an, Malfoy", ergänzte sie ungnädig.

Es interessierte ihn nicht mal mehr, wer von seinen angeblichen Freunden sah, dass er weinte. Kurz verlor Pansys überhebliches Gesicht an Ausdruck, während Draco die heißen Tränen spürte.

„Wie konntet ihr das zulassen?", flüstert er anklagend. Pansys Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Aber Draco sah, dass sie sich schnell fing, und bei Pansy würde er auf bitterbösen Granit beißen, er wusste das.

„Zulassen?", wiederholte sie tatsächlich. Ihre Augen verengten sich böse. „Wir haben gar nichts zugelassen, Draco", stellte sie klar, während sie ohne jede Gnade zu ihm kam, seine Decke zurück schlug, und bereits anfing Kleinigkeiten in seinen Koffer zu räumen. „Wärst du nicht so ein undankbarer Erbe, dann müsstest du dich jetzt bereit machen, mit neunzehn zu heiraten", erläuterte sie ihm zuckersüß.

„Ich bin nicht undankbar!", fuhr er sie an, hatte sich aus dem Bett erhoben und machte bestimmt keinen besonders beeindruckenden Eindruck, in Shirt und Shorts. Pansy belächelte ihn nur.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das Gold deines Vaters ausgeben, ohne dich zu revanchieren ist auf jeden Fall dankbar."

„Nicht jeder lässt sich gerne in die Ehe knechten, Parkinson!", fuhr er sie zornig an. Pansy hielt inne und wandte sich um.

„Es ist die Pflicht, Draco. Und ich diskutiere das nicht wieder mit dir. Blaise und ich finden uns ab. Du bist einfach nur kindisch. Und du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast", schloss sie achselzuckend.

„Ich werde schon sehen?", brüllte er praktisch. „Ich habe es bereits, Parkinson!", keuchte er. „Ich habe ein verdammtes, elendes Schlammblut, was ich lieber tot als lebendig sehen möchte! Aufgespießt auf den höchsten Zinnen von Malfoy Manor als Mahnung, als Abschreckung für jedes weitere Stück Dreck, das es wagt, mir in den Weg zu kommen!", schrie er, bis seine Stimme brach.

„Beeindruckend", erwiderte Pansy eiskalt. „Einhundert Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Zieh dich an. Es wird dein letztes Frühstück hier sein", schloss sie. Hundert Punkte? Sie zog ihm ernsthaft hundert Punkte dafür ab, dass er die scheiß Wahrheit sagte?!

Alkohol. Er brauchte kein scheiß Frühstück, er brauchte verfluchten Alkohol!

„Hast du gewusst, dass Dumbledore eingeladen ist?", wechselte Blaise das Thema, das Draco zusammen zuckte.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich finde es großartig", bemerkte sie. „Es soll angeblich das letzte Event sein, was er besucht, vor der Pensionierung", setzte sie das belanglose Gespräch fort.

„Ihr könnt mich!", knurrte Draco, während er zornig den Schlafsaal verließ, nachdem er mit einer Hand nach seiner Hose und dem Hemd gegriffen hatte, mit der anderen nach seinen Schuhen. „Beide!", ergänzte er mit einem Schrei, und lief die Treppe hinab.

Er zog sich in einem der Badezimmer an, verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Pansy und Blaise und traf auf dem Flur auf Goyle.

Draco wusste, Goyle hatte keinerlei Meinung in Bezug auf diese Hochzeit.

Das einzige, was Draco nicht den Verstand verlieren ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er es ihr heimzahlen würde. Oh, er würde sie morgen Abend zu Sachen zwingen, von denen sie nicht wusste, dass sie existierten! Und wenn er sie vergewaltigen müsste! Es war ihm scheiß egal! Sie sollte schreien, sie sollte weinen! Sie sollte um Vergebung wimmern!

„An was denkst du?", wollte Goyle plötzlich neben ihm wissen. Draco sah ihn an. Goyles Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe.

„An gute Dinge", erwiderte Draco dunkel.

„Freust du dich?", wollte Goyle ein wenig verwirrt wissen, und Draco verzog den Mund.

„ Oh ja. Sie wird büßen", murmelte er nickend.

„Was?", vergewisserte sich Goyle verwirrt, aber Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Sag mal, kann ich heute bei dir übernachten?", fragte Draco sofort, denn er hatte keine Lust auf Blaise oder Pansy. Die beiden Verräter, die ihm in den Rücken fielen.

„Äh… denkst du nicht, deine Eltern hätten dich lieber im Haus?", erkundigte sich Goyle ein wenig unsicher, aber Draco winkte ab.

„Ich erzähle ihnen irgendeine Scheiße, von wegen, ich würde lieber traditionell getrennt schlafen wollen oder so was", erklärte er. „Ich habe Lust, zu trinken", fuhr er fort. Goyles Mund öffnete sich ratlos.

„Heute… abend? Aber… du musst morgen-"

„-und? Ich denke, das wichtigste ist, dass ich morgen Abend einen hoch bekomme, und das war bisher nie ein Problem", knurrte er unwillig, während Goyles Augen groß geworden waren.

„Draco, vielleicht solltest du Zuhause schlafen", wich er ihm aus. „Ich will wirklich nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, dass-"

„-dass was?", fuhr Draco ihn an. „Nein! Schon gut! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", rief er haltlos.

„Draco!", entgegnete Goyle überfordert. „Du… bist einfach nur aufgeregt, du-"

„Gott, Goyle! Ich bin nicht aufgeregt, verflucht!"

Nein, er war am Rande des Wahnsinns angekommen, stellte Draco bitter fest.

„Lass uns was essen, ok?", versuchte Goyle ihn zu besänftigen, und Draco sah sich aller seiner Fluchtmöglichkeiten beraubt. Ihm würde etwas einfallen, wie er sich heute Abend um seine Besinnung bringen konnte. Irgendetwas würde ihm einfallen…!

Er folgte Goyle in die Große Halle. Die Schüler waren alle aufgeregt, denn es ging in die Weihnachtsferien.

„Wollen wir über unseren Ausflug sprechen?", schlug Goyle versöhnlicher vor, und Draco ruckte ausdruckslos mit dem Kopf, während er sich von Goyle zum Tisch bugsieren ließ, am Gryffindortisch vorbei.

„-sie übergibt sich schon den ganzen Morgen", hörte er Potter besorgt von sich geben.

„-nicht, das…-schwanger ist", vernahm er nun die Stimme von der kleinen Weasley. Sein Blick glitt rüber zum Tisch. Er erntete einen besonders tödlichen Blick von Weasley.

Von ihm war sie bestimmt nicht schwanger, hätte er am liebsten gesagt, aber Goyle plapperte weiter neben ihm und bemerkte das Blickduell gar nicht erst. Sie übergab sich? Gut. Vielleicht starb sie noch vor Sonnenuntergang, dachte er dumpf. Es wäre super. Er würde sogar ihre verdammte Beerdigung bezahlen, sie ausrichten, Merlin, er würde sogar hingehen, verflucht! Panisch zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

Wieder betrachtete ihn Goyle als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Draco wollte wieder weinen. Ihm war schlecht.

Jetzt war ihm auch schlecht! Sie übergab sich? Wie konnte sie es wagen?! Er war derjenige, der ein Recht hatte, sich zu übergeben!

Er machte kehrt.

„Draco!", rief Goyle ihm verwirrt nach, aber Draco drehte sich nicht um und war aus der Halle verschwunden. Er musste raus. Er brauchte… Luft. Er würde ersticken. Sein Hemd war zu eng.

Es war…-

Er stürmte praktisch durch den Flur, rüber zu den schweren Toren, zog sie auf, ungeachtet der Schüler, die ihn anstarrten und ohne Umhang, ohne Schal oder Handschuhe verließ er das Schloss.

Ziellos lief er die Treppe hinab, über den Kiesweg nach links. Der Wind blies ihm scharf ins Gesicht, zerzauste seine ohnehin unordentlichen Haare, trieb das Blut aus seinen Wangen, und ehe er überlegt hatte, lief er die Stufen zur Eulerei empor.

Dort heulte der Wind noch mehr, und seine Hände zitterten. Tränen perlten wie heiße Kohlen über seine eiskalten Wangen. Teils waren es echte Tränen, teils nur, weil der Wind so scharf in sein Gesicht geblasen hatte.

Er war die vielen Stufen nach oben gelaufen, rieb sich seine Oberarme, als er in der Eulerei angekommen war, und stellte fest, der Wind hier, war genauso erbarmungslos wie unten.

Aber… es machte ihm nichts. Sollte er am besten eine Lungenentzündung bekommen und sterben, dachte er verzweifelt. Wie hatte es ihm passieren können? Dem besten von ihnen?

Er sackte an der Mauer zusammen, vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen und schluchzte hemmungslos.

Gott, er war erbärmlich.

Aber… was konnte er tun? Er brauchte sein Gold! Er brauchte es mehr als die Luft zum Atmen! Nichts machte mehr Sinn ohne Gold!

Jemand kam.

Hastig hob er den Kopf. Wo war sein Zauberstab? Wer wollte ihn in dieser Situation bloßstellen? Er würde ihn verfluchen, sein Gedächtnis rauben und-

Sein eiskalter, trockener Mund öffnete sich.

Sie hielt einen Brief gegen ihre Brust gepresst, die Augen rot und verquollen, blass wie der weite graue Himmel, und ihre leeren Augen öffneten sich weit, als sie ihn erkannte.

Sein Körper zitterte im eisigen Wind, und sie erfasste die Situation recht schnell.

Und er wollte vor ihr zurückweichen, aber sie kam bereits näher, betrachtete ihn, und für eine Sekunde war sie… anders.

Sie zog den Umhang von ihren Schultern.

„Bist du vollkommen übergeschnappt?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Wo ist dein Zauberstab? Du holst dir den Tod!", fuhr sie ihn an. Er wollte sich wehren, aber sie hatte ihren Umhang umstandslos um seine Schultern geworfen. „Merlin, du bist fast erfroren!", informierte sie ihn abwesend. Sie zog den Zauberstab, sprach stumm eine Formel und er spürte, wie Wärme ihn erfüllte.

Er konnte ihr nur zusehen, konnte nicht sprechen, konnte sie nicht mal beleidigen. Sie trug einen dicken Pullover. Er war wohl selbstgestrickt, scheußlich und pink. Ein helles H war auf Bauchhöhe eingestickt.

Der Brief in ihrer Hand war an den Fuchsbau adressiert, stellte er fest. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick wohl und hatte den Brief schnell in ihrer Rocktasche verschwinden lassen. Fast trat ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Sie betrachtete ihn wie einen Zaubertrank, der noch garen musste, ging ihm verwirrt auf.

„Besser?", fragte sie ihn tatsächlich.

„Ich… hasse… dich", flüsterte er zitternd. Und es war so absurd, aber ein Lächeln durchbrach ihre müden, blassen und kranken Züge. Es wirkte so fehl am Platze wie der pinke Pullover, den sie trug.

„Ok, gut", sagte sie fast sanft. „Hauptsache, du weißt noch, wer ich bin, und die Kälte hat dich nicht senil werden lassen", ergänzte sie fast ruhig, während sie vor ihm kniete.

„Wer du bist?", wiederholte er langsam und rau. „Du bist die Person, die mein Leben zerstört", entkam es ihm zitternd.

„Nein", sagte sie ernsthaft und schüttelte den Kopf, während er sah, dass sie weinen würde. „Du dummer Idiot", flüsterte er, sie während sie eine Träne fortwischte. „Ich rette dein scheiß, undankbares Leben", schloss sie, rieb abwesend über seine schlaffen, kalten Oberarme, und er spürte, wie wieder Blut durch seine Glieder pulsierte.

Immer mehr Tränen fielen auf ihre Wange. Sie erhob sich, als hätte sie festgestellt, dass sie schon zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an diese Granger. Diese Granger, die… so seltsam sanft gewesen war.

Er hatte diese Granger in seinem Delirium geküsst. Er hatte es letztendlich auf die unzähligen Flaschen Champagner geschoben, die er in dieser Nacht getrunken hatte. Aber… nichtsdestotrotz erkannte er diese Granger wieder.

Er hatte es verdrängt. Die Erinnerung an diese Nacht. Die Nacht, in der sie auf seiner Brust geschlafen hatte. Die Nacht, nach der sie zusammen aufgewacht waren. Und wo sie sich verwandelt hatte, ihm gesagt hatte, er sei widerlich! Wie lächerlich es gewesen war. Sie war doch diejenige, die widerlich war, hatte er gedacht, aber sie hatte ihn überrascht, und er hatte nichts sagen können. Hatte sie nicht beleidigen können, hatte nicht mal mehr gewusst, wie es ging.

Ja, sie hatte ihn überrascht. Sie überraschte ihn dauernd. Nein, sie jagte ihm eine scheiß Angst an.

„V-verpiss dich", stotterte er, denn er wollte sie nicht sehen. „N-nimm deinen scheiß Um-umhang mit!", rief er und zerrte sich den warmen Stoff von den Schultern. Die Kälte erfasste ihn sofort wieder.

Unschlüssig stand sie vor ihm. Dann hob sie den Umhang vom Boden auf und legte ihn sich selber wieder um die Schultern. Sie sah ihn fast mitleidig an.

„Ich brauche deine sch-scheiß Hilfe n-nicht!", hörte er sich schreien, aber er schrie nicht wirklich. Seine Stimme trug die Worte nicht mehr richtig.

Wieso weinten sie beide, zur Hölle noch mal, fragte er sich verzweifelt? Sie bekam doch, was sie wollte.

Sie bekam ihn.

Das war doch der Hauptgewinn!

Er bekam… sie.

Er bekam das Schlammblut.

Als hätte er gespielt, und verloren. Er vergrub den Kopf wieder in seinen Händen, und als er den Blick irgendwann wieder gehoben hatte, war sie verschwunden.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Und fast dachte er, es wäre eine Erscheinung die er sah. Pansy näherte sich kopfschüttelnd und eilig.

„Ok, du Sorgenkind, hoch mit dir! Hermine sagte schon, dass du am Durchdrehen bist!", ermahnte sie ihn, hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und zerrte ihn mit aller Macht in die Höhe. „Hier ist dein Umhang, du Idiot", murmelte Pansy versöhnlicher und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen.

Er erkannte den Brief. Granger musste ihn verloren haben, ging ihm dumpf auf. Er bückte sich geistesgegenwärtig und stopfte ihn in seine Hosentasche.

„Wem schreibst du jetzt? Am letzten Tag? Und wieso kommst du hierher ohne deinen Umhang?", schimpfte sie, fast mütterlich, während sie ihn weiterzog.

Granger hatte Pansy geschickt, fiel ihm auf. Das Miststück sollte nur nicht glauben, dass er ihr dankbar war.

Sie sollte ihm dankbar sein! Für den Rest ihres erbärmlichen Lebens, was nur sein Name erträglich machen würde!

„Du bist wirklich schrecklich, Draco Malfoy!", flüsterte Pansy, aber sie klang nicht mehr so zornig wie vorhin, ging ihm auf. Endlich. Endlich bekam er auch etwas Mitleid!

„Und freust du dich?" Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr ein aufgeregtes Lächeln. „Ich finde es so schön, dass du uns besuchen kommst, kurz vorher!", rief sie aus. „Am liebsten hätte ich es, wenn du hier schlafen würdest, Minchen", sagte sie voller Stolz. Hermine verzog den Mund.

„Mum!", rief sie aus. „Nenn mich nicht so", beschwerte sie sich und war froh, dass es nur ihr Vater hören konnte. Ihre Mutter schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Früher hast du diesen Namen geliebt", widersprach sie sanft.

„Ja. Da war ich fünf", bestätigte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Schade, dass dein Verlobter nicht mitgekommen ist", sagte ihre Mutter schließlich.

„Ihr lernt ihn morgen kennen", versprach Hermine hastig, denn sie war dankbar, dass Malfoy nicht hier war. Es stellte sich ihr überhaupt keine Frage, ob sie ihn hätte mitnehmen müssen. Er wäre niemals mitgekommen – und sie hätte ihn niemals gefragt.

„Wann willst du los?", fragte ihr Vater sie schließlich. Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Leider bald, fiel ihr auf.

„In einer halben Stunde", sagte sie seufzend.

„Kommt morgen jemand, den wir kennen?", fragte ihr Mutter, während sie die Tasse Earl Grey vor Hermine abstellte.

„Die Weasley und Harry", ergänzte sie nachdenklich. „Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape", ergänzte sie nachdenklich. „Ach, und bestimmt noch mehr", winkte sie lapidar ab.

Sie musste vor ihren Eltern ruhig bleiben.

Heute Morgen war sie ein Wrack gewesen.

„Und Draco?", fragte ihre Mutter plötzlich, und Hermine spürte, wie fremd der Name aus dem Mund ihrer Mutter klang.

„Ja?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ist er auch aufgeregt?" Hermine dachte kurz nach. Wenn er sich nicht gerade versuchte umzubringen, wäre er wohl aufgeregt. Oder etwas ähnliches. Sie nickte also.

„Mhm", machte sie unwirsch.

„Ach, Hermine sieh doch!", rief ihre Mutter plötzlich aus. „Es hat angefangen zu schneien!"

Auch das noch!

Hermine blickte aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich. Es legte sich ein weißer Film auf die Baumwipfel und die Straße.

„Dann müssen wir uns morgen warm anziehen", bemerkte ihr Vater, während er die Zeitung aufschlug. Ihr Vater war so ruhig, wie sie es gerne gewesen wäre.

„Mum", begann sie und erhob sich augenblicklich, „ich werde schon jetzt apparieren, damit ich in kein Schneetreiben komme", beschloss sie resignierend.

„Oh wie schade", rief ihre Mutter aus. Dann wurde sie ernst. „Sei vorsichtig. Und wir sehen uns morgen. Wir kommen, so früh wir können", versprach sie. Und Hermine wusste, wenn sie etwas zu beichten hatte, dann wäre es jetzt oder gar nicht. Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr diesen Blick. Diesen Blick, von dem Hermine wusste, dass sie ihrer Mum alles anvertrauen konnte, was schlimm war. Dass sie alles vergeben würde, was Hermine jemals getan hatte, was ihre Vergebung verdiente.

Aber sie schwieg. Sie wusste, es wäre fatal, jetzt zu knicken; zusammen zuklappen und aufzugeben. Deshalb nickte sie nur.

„Ok, Mum", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Schlaft gut, und bis morgen."

Fast hatte sie das Bedürfnis, zu weinen. Ihre Mutter zu umarmen, sich trösten zu lassen und einfach zu weinen. Ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen und einfach alles zu beichten.

Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie ging schweigend zur Haustür, nachdem sie beide umarmt hatte und apparierte vor die Pforten des Anwesens.

Schweigend war sie durch den Garten gegangen. Die Pfauen schliefen in der kleinen Hütte, und im Herrenhaus sowie im Gästehaus brannte Licht.

Narzissa hatte ihr empfohlen, lieber hier zu schlafen, damit sie morgen früh direkt vor Ort wäre, und nicht noch apparieren müsste und ein wenig ausschlafen könnte.

Hermine wollte nicht hier sein, denn sie würde bestimmt nicht schlafen können. Aber sie hatte die Sorge, dass, wäre sie nicht hier, sie Reißaus nehmen würde. Und nie mehr wieder käme.

Also öffnete sie schweren Herzens die Tür mit ihrem Schlüssel und konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass es ihr Haus sein würde.

Aber ihr Umhang hing nicht alleine an der Garderobe.

Er war hier….

Was? Wieso war er hier? Wozu war er in ihrem Haus? Sie hatte vermutet, er würde in der Stadt sein. Bei Blaise oder Pansy. Würde ihr untreu sein, oder was auch immer ihn ablenkte!

Langsam betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Er saß auf der Couch.

Und es war anders als in der Schule.

Denn das hier war nicht die Schule. Es war privater als das.

Zum ersten Mal erfasste sie eine Angst, die sie nicht kannte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn heute Morgen. Er war halb erfroren gewesen. Halb wahnsinnig und verweint. Er war genau das gewesen, was sie brauchte. Er sollte verzweifelt sein.

So hatte sie ihn lieber als in seiner angeblich überlegeneren Position.

Er hob den Blick von dem Brief, den er gerade las.

„Was ist das?", fragte er schlicht, ohne sie zu begrüßen, ohne sie überhaupt weiter zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, denn er hatte den Blick wieder gesenkt. „Du schreibst Weasley Briefe?", ergänzte er, und sie konnte seinen Ton nicht einschätzen. Sie war näher gekommen.

„Was?", wagte sie zu fragen, denn jetzt gerade weinte er nicht. Jetzt gerade wirkte er nicht unterlegen oder schwach. Er hielt den Brief in der Hand! Den sie heute Morgen hatte abschicken wollen. Oh Gott! Sie hatte es ganz vergessen.

Sie war verzweifelt gewesen, hatte eine Nachricht an Ron geschickt, verschlüsselt natürlich, und hatte ihm alles gebeichtet. Adressiert hatte sie den Brief an den Fuchsbau, damit Molly ihn heute noch bekommen hätte und ihn Ron geben könnte.

Aber sie hatte von diesem Plan Abstand genommen, hatte gedacht, der Brief wäre gut verborgen in ihrer Rocktasche in ihrem Koffer, aber scheinbar war er das nicht.

„Gib ihn her", sagte sie, so ruhig sie konnte. Er hielt ihn weiter in der Hand und hob den Blick.

„Du hast diesem Abschaum nicht zu schreiben", informierte er sie kalt. Nein, er weinte definitiv nicht mehr. Ein Glas Scotch stand vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Gib mir den Brief", befahl sie erneut und streckte die Hand aus. Leider zitterten ihre Finger.

„Was ist die Losung hierfür?", wollte er unbeeindruckt wissen. Sie atmete gereizt aus, schloss den Abstand und wollte ihn aus seinen Fingern ziehen. Aber er zog ihn weiter zurück und fing an zu lesen.

„Liebe Molly, gib den Brief bitte an Ron weiter, er kennt die Losung", las er angewidert vor. „Was geht durch deinen kranken Kopf, du widerliches Miststück?", spuckte er ihr entgegen, genauso feindlich wie sonst. Sie hatte seine Grausamkeit unterschätzt. Natürlich brauchte sie das, aber sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er ihr wirklich Angst machen könnte. Sie brauchte seinen Zorn.

Aber… sie hatte Angst vor ihm.

„Gib mir den Brief, Malfoy!", rief sie wieder. „Ich habe keine Lust darauf! Das ist privat!", fuhr sie ihn an und lehnte sich weiter vor, während er den Hand in die Luft reckte.

„Du kleine Schlampe, es gibt nichts Privates mehr, hast du verstanden?", drohte er. Schon war sie um die Couch gelaufen, entriss ihm den Brief, denn der Alkohol hatte seine Reflexe langsam werden lassen, hastete zum Kamin, aber schon war er aufgesprungen.

Gerade eben so konnte sie den Brief in die Flammen werfen.

„Hey!", rief er zornig, warf sich nach vorne und riss sie herum, versuchte, das kokelnde Pergament aus dem Feuer zu ziehen, verbrannte sich jedoch nur die Finger. Er fluchte ungeniert, und hielt sie dann gefangen zwischen den Natursteinen neben dem offenen Kamin, während er über ihr stand.

„Was spielst du, Miststück?", fuhr er sie an, so laut, dass sie die Augen schließen musste. „Ich habe dich etwas gefragt!", donnerte seine Stimmer, und mit den Händen hielt sie sich die Ohren zu. Sie hörte ihn noch einmal schreien, bevor sich seine Hände um ihre Schultern schlossen und sie schüttelten.

„Lass mich los!", rief sie, als sie erschrocken die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte.

„Was hast du ihm zu schreiben, Granger?", schrie er wieder. „Was ist es? Vögelt er dich, ist es das? Denn dann bist du-"

„-das hättest du gerne, oder?", fuhr sie ihn, mittlerweile genauso zornig, und beleidigt, dass er es ihr unterstellen würde!

„Was?", entfuhr es ihm, und er starrte sie an. „Es ist mir scheiß egal, aber dann könnten wir dieses Theater hier beenden!", knurre er, während er sich gegen sie presste, damit sie nicht vor ihm davon laufen konnte. „Ich lasse dich gehen, wenn du es einfach nur gestehst. Du gehst zu meinen Eltern und gestehst, dass du eine untreue, kleine Hure bist und-"

„-hör auf damit!", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, und sein Ausdruck war so dunkel und gefährlich, dass sie sich immer mehr fragen musste, was sie nur angerichtet hatte. Es war, als hätte sie eine unberechenbare Bestie gereizt. Und sie hatte geglaubt, sie wäre stak, hätte endlos viel Kraft, aber sie befand sich am Ende ihrer Kräfte. „Lass mich los", wiederholte sie wieder, die Stimme brüchig, während ihre Schultern bereits schmerzten.

„Hast du Angst?" Ein Lauern lag in seiner Stimme. „Gut, ich will, dass du verdammte Angst hast, Granger!", informierte er sie.

„Du bist ein Arschloch!", flüsterte sie, aber sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", flüsterte er, während er bereit für alles wirkte, so wie er gefährlich vor ihr stand.

Hermine hörte nur, wie die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Malfoy hob zu spät den Blick, und Narzissa betrat das Wohnzimmer. Hermines Herz machte einen fast dankbaren Satz. Narzissa erfasste sie beide neben dem Kamin, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Und tatsächlich widerwillig ließ Malfoy ihre Schultern fahren. Er wich vor ihr zurück und ging zurück zur Couch.

Mit offenem Mund war Narzissa im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben, während Malfoy sie immer noch mit beiden Händen am Boden gefangen hielt.

„Seid ihr vertraut miteinander?", fragte sie mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Am liebsten hätte Hermine vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzogen und sich ihre Schultern gerieben, aber sie tat es nicht. Nein, sie waren nicht vertraut miteinander. Sie waren im Krieg miteinander. „Ich will das junge Glück auch gar nicht stören", ergänzte sie freundlich. Und Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick genauso ungläubig wie Malfoys Blick geriet, als sie Narzissa ansahen.

„Ein guter Grund, den Schlüssel abzugeben", schloss Narzissa und legte den Ersatzschlüssel auf den niedrigen Couchtisch. „Morgen allerdings steht das Haus offen, damit sich keiner hier verstecken kann", ergänzte sie.

Verstecken. Eine gute Idee.

„Hermine, du solltest dich ausruhen, du siehst sehr müde aus", bemerkte Narzissa plötzlich. Kunststück, Hermine hatte auch mit dem Teufel zu kämpfen.

„Ja, Narzissa, ich… gehe sofort schlafen", sagte sie. Und ja, sie würde keine Sekunde länger hier mit ihm zu bringen.

„Lucius sendet seine Grüße", erklärte Narzissa kurz angebunden.

„Danke", würgte Hermine hervor.

„Ich… lasse euch allein. Macht euch mit dem Haus vertraut, und… bis morgen früh", sagte sie sie, und ihr Blick ruhte ein wenig länger auf Malfoy. „Schön, dass du hier bist, Draco", ergänzte sie sanft, ohne dass Malfoy reagierte. Er griff sich einfach sein Glas vom Tisch.

„Gute Nacht", schloss sie lächelnd. Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Gute Nacht", murmelte sie, immer noch beschämt, dass Narzissa reingekommen war, während sie glaubte, dass sie und Malfoy vertraut miteinander gewesen waren. Gott, wie absurd! Und peinlich!

Unschlüssig stand sie im Zimmer, während Malfoy zur Bar geschritten war, um sein Glas neu zu füllen. Er war seit mittags hier und hatte es nicht für nötig erachtet, seinen Eltern Hallo zu sagen? Hermine fand ihn unmöglich! Aber es wunderte sie nicht.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", informierte sie ihn nur, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

„Interessiert mich das?", vernahm sie seine kühle Stimme und atmete aus.

„Vielleicht solltest du weniger trinken", schlug sie ihm bitter vor.

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Mund halten und zu Weasley verschwinden?", entgegnete er kalt, während er sich mit vollem Glas wieder umwandte. Sein Blick war regelrecht bösartig.

Mussten sie noch irgendetwas klären? Gab es noch etwas, was sie bereden mussten? Wahrscheinlich einhunderttausend Dinge, ja, aber Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr.

Es war alles zu kaputt.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie und bereute es sofort.

„Fick dich", entgegnete er mit einem kalten Grinsen und leerte das Glas nahezu in einem Zug. Und sie verschwand, denn sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, wenn er betrunken war. Auch nicht, wenn er nüchtern war, natürlich.

Sie war nach oben verschwunden und wusste, ihr Koffer würde im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer stehen. Mit dem Leviosa brachte sie ihn rüber ins Gästezimmer und machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Sachen in den Schrank zu räumen.

Sie verriegelte die Tür mit einem stummen Zauber, auch wenn sie nicht glaubte, er würde dieses Zimmer betreten. Nun, vielleicht, um sie umzubringen.

Und dieser Gedanke machte ihr genug Angst, die Tür zu verriegeln.

Sie sah sich in dem schicken Zimmer um. Es wirkte so künstlich, mit den modischen Laken, der vertäfelten Decke, den blauen Gardinen. Parkett lag hier, mit einem flauschigen weißen Läufer. Es war so schön. Von außen. Und so leer von innen. Es bedeutete gar nichts. Dieses hübsche Haus war lediglich eine hübsche Fassade für etwas sehr Böses, was im Innern lebte.

Und zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Hermine so, als hätte sie feindliche Mauern um sich herum. Sie war nicht entspannt, nein. Sie war auf feindlichem Gebiet. Und sie hätte gerne Harry und Ron ein Lebenszeichen geschickt, ihnen erklärt, dass sie hinter die feindlichen Linien gekommen war, Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy ausgetrickst hatte, ihren Sohn heiratete, und sie dann systematisch zerstörte.

Die Malfoys mussten sie doch für verrückt halten, dass sie eingewilligt hatte. Vielleicht war ihnen so eine verrückte Frau gerade recht für ihren missratenen Sohn gekommen, überlegte sie bitter.

Sie ging ins angrenzende Bad, zog sich um, wusch ihr Gesicht, putzte ihre Zähne, kämmte ihre wilden Haare und legte sich anschließend in das große Gästebett. Allein.

Und sie wusste, hier würde sie bleiben. Hier würde sie schlafen.

Auch wenn an schlafen nicht zu denken war.

Sie tat kein Auge zu. Sie hörte, wie er unten rumorte, wie er über Floh mit irgendjemandem sprach, wie ein Glas scheinbar zersprang, wie unten Flaschen klirrten, wie er die Treppen nach endlosen Stunden halb hochgefallen kam, wie er irgendwann an ihrer Tür rüttelte, ohne zu sprechen – und ihr Herz schlug so laut in ihrer Brust.

Sie war dankbar, dass sie die verdammte Tür verriegelt hatte! Sie glaubte nicht, dass er für ein freundliches Gespräch gekommen war. Sie hörte, wie er im angrenzenden Badezimmer, mehrere Flaschen Shampoo zerbrach, wie er fluchte, wie er – nach einer Ewigkeit – wohl endlich in das große Bett gestürzt war.

Und ein Blick auf ihre Uhr sagte ihr, dass es kurz nach vier Uhr morgens war.

Und sie war immer noch wach. Und in zwei Stunden musste sie aufstehen.

Sie würde niemals Schlaf finden, überlegte sie unglücklich.

Stille legte sich endlich über das hübsche Gästehaus.

Sie hoffte, er hatte so viel getrunken, dass er morgen nicht mehr aufwachen würde.

Aber… es war ja schon heute.

Ihr Hochzeitstag…

Ihr Zauberstab summte unerträglich laut. Als wären ihre Augen zugeklebt, tastete sie unwirsch nach ihm auf dem Nachttisch, bis sie ihn endlich zum Verstummen gebracht hatte.

Sie gähnte herzhaft und wollte wieder in die Kissen sinken, aber draußen lenkte sie Männergeschrei von ihren süßen Plänen ab.

Sie blinzelte verschlafen und streckte sich zur Seite, um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.

Sie war wach.

Draußen herrschte das reinste Schneechaos! Mehrere Männer waren um eine provisorische Eisfläche versammelt, eine Kutsche stand bereits am Rand, und überall wurden Lichter und Lampions aufgestellt, sowie riesige Schneeflocken aus Kristall. Zelte erstreckten sich weit über die Rasenfläche des Anwesens, und Hermine erinnerte sich, sie hatte Narzissa gar nicht gefragt, wie viele Gäste überhaupt kommen würden.

Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Ihr war ein wenig schwindelig und sie gähnte schon wieder. Sie wusste, sie musste ins Herrenhaus kommen, denn dort war Frühstück, ihr Kleid, das Makeup-Team, wie Narzissa es nannte, und Hermine wollte sowieso nicht in diesem Haus mit Malfoy bleiben.

Sie nahm nicht an, dass er einen Wecker gestellt hatte. Missmutig hatte sie ihre Katzenwäsche beendet, sich die Haare gebürstet, nicht willig, mehr zu tun als nötig, wenn das Makeup-Team kam, und stieg in einen gemütlichen Hausanzug. Er war türkis und warm und weich.

Unwillig schlurfte sie über den Flur zum großen Schlafzimmer, was er wohl ohne Umstände für sich beanspruchte.

Aber gut. Wahrscheinlich wäre er auch ins Gästezimmer verschwunden, dachte sie gähnend.

Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, stellte sie fest, nachdem sie sanft geklopft hatte, und eine der Türen aufgeschwungen war.

Er lag quer im Bett, halb zugedeckt, halb nackt.

Sie verzog angewidert den Mund. Es stank nach Alkohol hier drin.

„Malfoy", murmelte sie rau, während sie am liebsten im Stehen schlafen wollte. Sie kam näher an sein Bett. Wahrscheinlich gehörte es zu ihren Pflichten, ihn zu wecken….

So ein Mist.

Sie stand auf seiner Kopfhöhe neben dem Bett. Unschlüssig kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe.

„Malfoy?", wiederholte sie gereizt.

„Hmpf", machte er nur und regte sich überhaupt nicht. Sie setzte sich schließlich auf die Bettkante. Merlin! Wieso musste sie sich auch noch darum kümmern?!

„Malfoy", wiederholte sie zornig. „Steh auf, es wird Zeit!", sagte sie nur.

„Hau ab", brummte er unverständlich in sein Kissen.

„Merlin, steh endlich auf!", rief sie, und boxte ihn in die Seite. Schneller, als sie es ihm zugemutet hätte, hatte er nach ihrem Handgelenk geschnappt. Seine Augen fixierten sie müde und rot unterlaufen. Seine Haare lagen zerzaust auf seinem Kopf, und sie fühlte sich wieder an die dämliche Nacht erinnert. Sie biss die Zähne fest zusammen, nicht willig, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie Angst hatte.

„Scheiße", sagte er nur. „Ich hatte geglaubt, es wäre nur ein Albtraum gewesen." Sie verzog angewidert den Mund und versuchte, ihre Hand freizubekommen, aber er hielt sie weiterhin fest.

„Lass mich los", sagte sie abschätzend, aber er sah sie weiterhin an.

„Wag es nicht, mich noch einmal zu wecken, Schlammblut", erwiderte er sehr ernst, ehe er von ihr abließ, den Kopf vergrub, und wütend erhob sie sich.

„Schön!", rief sie böse. „Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob d aufstehst oder ob du liegen bleibst, du Arschloch!", schloss sie, zitternd vor Wut, und knallte die beiden Flügeltüren hinter sich zu, so laut, dass sie ihn fluchen hörte.

Immer noch zornig lief sie die Treppen runter, warf sich den Umhang über, griff sich ihren Schlüssel von der Kommode und knallte auch noch die Haustür so voller Wucht ins Schloss, dass der Türrahmen bebte.

Arschloch. Dämliches Arschloch, war das erste, was sie an ihrem Hochzeitstag zornig dachte.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25

„Master Draco", wisperte eine Hauselfe neben seinem Kopf.

„Hmmm", machte er, denn sein Kopf dröhnte unangenehm laut.

„Aufstehen, Master Draco", flüsterte die Hauselfe wieder.

Er schlug träge die Augen auf. Die Elfe stand am Kopfende und zitterte vor Angst. Sie hieß Lowyn. Er kannte die Elfe. Er verzog den Mund.

„Wie spät?", entfuhr es rau seiner Kehle.

„E…e…elf!", erwiderte sie ängstlich. „Ihr… Ihr Vater schickt nach Ihnen", ergänzte sie und duckte sich zusammen. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Gott, diese Elfen waren nichts als feige und nutzlos.

„Ich komme", murrte er, ohne sich zu bedanken. Die Elfe verschwand hastig, und er war allein. Er fiel erschöpft auf seinen Rücken. Merlin, wie viel hatte er getrunken? Er wusste, er hatte sich noch mit Blaise über Floh gestritten. Und irgendwann war er so betrunken gewesen, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er hieß und war nach oben getorkelt.

Und jetzt, scheinbar fünf Minuten später, musste er aufstehen. Ob sie schon wach war, fragte er sich dumpf, aber er nahm es an. Sie war ja scharf auf diesen Müll, nicht er.

Er erhob sich nach einer ganzen Weile. Aber erst, als das Zimmer aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen. Als sein Blick aus dem Fenster des lächerlich kleinen Gästehauses fiel, stockte ihm der Atem.

Scheinbar hatte es sich seine Mutter es nicht nehmen lassen, den Garten in ein nicht politisch nicht korrektes Winterland verwandeln zu lassen. Männer mit Kapuzen und übertrieben dicken Wintermänteln dienten als Deko und gleichzeitig wohl als Kellner, die hinter einer immens langen Theke ausschenken mussten.

Sie erhielten Anweisungen von seiner Mutter, die die Haare hoch zum Pferdeschwanz trug.

Überall standen Tische und Stühle, Deko und Lampen, und er wandte sich schlecht gelaunt vom Fenster ab.

Wenn er nur diesen Tag überstehen würde konnte er morgen mit Blaise und Gregory in Urlaub fahren. Endlich.

Er musste ins Haupthaus. Sein Vater war kein geduldiger Mann. Nicht, dass es ihn störte oder interessierte, was er wollte.

Er würde jetzt erst mal gemütlich duschen. Am besten den Rest des Tages.

Er hatte ein ziemliches Chaos veranstaltet hier oben, fiel ihm auf. Aber er nahm an, unten hatten die Elfen bereits aufgeräumt. Er hätte wieder weinen können, wenn ihm nicht so schlecht gewesen wäre.

Er wusste nicht, wie er den Tag überleben sollte. Er würde duschen. Mehr wusste er gerade nicht. Er würde runter gehen. Er würde rüber gehen und frühstücken.

Er würde… tun, was alle von ihm wollten, sei es auch unter seiner Würde.

Er würde alles tun müssen, um sein Gold zu behalten.

Und mehr blieb ihm nicht übrig, dachte er bitter, während er die Dusche andrehte. Er würde durch die Hölle gehen, denn nichts anderes blieb ihm übrig.

Es war lange her, dass er vor dieser Tür gewartet hatte. Im Haupthaus herrschte lautes Treiben. Hexen mit Blumengestecken waren an ihm vorbei gerauscht, ein Dutzend Köche, während einige Gäste bereits angekommen waren, deren Stimmen er kannte und vor denen er sich versteckt hielt.

Das letzte Mal hatte er mit Lucius gesprochen, als er im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte.

Er klopfte widerwillig.

„Herein", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters, gleichgültig und kühl.

Er öffnete die Tür, nachdem er kurz überlegte hatte, zu fliehen. Aber er war gebrochen. Sein Geist, all das, was ihn einst ausgemacht hatte, war nicht mehr da. Er war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er betrat das fremde Büro. Lucius hob den Blick.

Es lag nichts Freundliches in seinen Augen. Aber das hatte Draco auch nicht erwartet.

„Du siehst müde aus", stellte sein Vater lediglich nach all den Monaten fest. „Und du hast mich lange warten gelassen. Es wird außerdem Zeit, dass du dich fertig machst, deine Mutter ist bereits in heller Panik", fuhr er fort, ehe er scheinbar einen letzten Satz mit seiner schwarzen Feder schrieb, ehe er sie ganz beiseitelegte. „Setz dich, bitte", sagte er förmlich, als wäre Draco ein Kunde, der ein Stück Land kaufen wollte.

„Wie geht es dir?", schien sein Vater lediglich der Form halber zu fragen, und Draco ruckte mit dem Kopf.

„Fantastisch", griff er die leeren Worte seines Vaters auf, ohne sie zu meinen.

„Gibt es einen Grund, weshalb deine Mutter Miss Granger einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank verbreicht hat, heute Morgen?" Draco runzelte die Stirn. Sein Vater nannte sie Miss Granger. Und was…? Er musste vollkommen ungläubig aussehen.

„Es hätte mich auch gewundert", stellte Lucius schließlich fest, nachdem Draco nicht geantwortet hatte. Er hasste seinen Vater. Er wusste es sicher. Warum seine Mutter Fruchtbarkeitstränke braute? Weil sie verrückt war, deshalb. „Du hast wohl gestern getrunken. Lass den Zauberer bitte dein Gesicht herrichten. Du siehst aus, als hättest du die Nacht durchgemacht", bemerkte er bitter, und Draco ignorierte die Worte stumm.

Er saß also hier, um sich betrachten zu lassen, damit er gemaßregelt und erniedrigt wurde.

Es klopfte erneut. Fast war Draco dankbar, erlöst zu sein. Er hatte nicht vor, mehr als nötig mit diesem Mann zu sprechen.

„Herein", rief Lucius gleichmütig. Es war Granger. Sie blieb wie versteinert in der Tür stehen. „Ah, Miss Granger, da sind Sie", begrüßte Lucius sie durchaus wärmer als ihn. „Kommen Sie rein. Der Vertrag ist aufgesetzt, bereit von beiden unterschrieben zu werden."

Anscheinend waren sie hier aus einem Grund, stellte Draco fest. Granger ignorierte ihn tatsächlich. Sie trug einen seltsamen Hausanzug. Auch sie war wohl noch nicht hergerichtet worden. Er hatte einen Mordshunger, fiel ihm auf.

„Es ist Standard", erläuterte Lucius jetzt. „Sie unterschreiben, eine Malfoy zu werden, mit allen Pflichten. Sie gebären innerhalb eines Jahres einen Erben oder eine Erbin, wir sind da offen", ergänzte er lächelnd, während Draco übel wurde, „und sollten sie sich trennen, erhalten sie eine fünf prozentige Abfindung. Das ist verhandelbar, wenn Ihnen das zu wenig-"

„-perfekt", unterbrach sie ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Von mir aus auch weniger. Ich habe nicht vor, mich scheiden zu lassen. Und wenn, will ich nichts haben", erklärte sie. Lucius sah sie an. Auch Draco konnte es nicht verhindern. War sie… verrückt?

„Sie wollen gar nichts haben, wenn es zur Trennung kommt?", fragte Lucius erneut, aber Granger nickte, ohne ihn überhaupt anzusehen.

„Gar nichts, Mr Malfoy", bestätigte sie, und sie meinte es wirklich ernst. Draco hätte am liebsten den Kopf geschüttelt. Sie könnte fünfzig Mal so viel verlangen – und sie wollte gar nichts? Wie sicher war sie sich, bitteschön?! Oder besser, wie dumm war sie eigentlich?!

„Wir können es so regeln, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich gedehnt. „Dass Sie… gar nichts bekommen", fuhr er gedehnt fort, während er sie beobachtete, aber sie zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, sie… schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Ich bitte darum", sagte sie tatsächlich. Lucius hob probehalber den Zauberstab.

„Sind Sie sich da völlig sicher?", fragte er, als wäre es ein Spiel. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Draco sah von einem zum anderen. „Sie wissen, das wäre äußerst töricht, Miss Granger", schien Lucius sie erinnern zu wollen. Was unterstellte ihr Lucius? Dass sie… vorhatte sich zu trennen?

Aber Granger lächelte. „Mr Malfoy, ich möchte Ihren Sohn heiraten. Und ganz bestimmt nicht, wegen seines Goldes", schloss sie mit demselben Lächeln. Und Draco hätte wirklich gerne gefragt, weshalb sonst, aber er verkniff es sich, denn er heiratete sie nur wegen seines Goldes. Und wenn sie gar nichts wollte, dann war er froh und dankbar. Er musste sie nur dazu bringen, sich von ihm so schnell wie möglich scheiden zu lassen.

„So soll es sein", erklärte Lucius, schwang stumm den Zauberstab und Draco sah, wie sich der Vertrag änderte. Granger würde nichts bekommen. Nicht mal die kleinste Abfindung. Und sie lächelte! Sie war vollkommen übergeschnappt. Das wusste er natürlich, aber jetzt hatte er es Schwarz auf Weiß. Lucius schien nicht minder beeindruckt zu sein.

„Wunderbar. Wo kann ich unterschreiben?", fragte sie munter.

„Auf der Linie", sagte Lucius neugierig, gespannt, ob sie doch noch einen Rückzieher machen würde. Aber sie unterschrieb. Einfach so. Und dann war es vorbei.

„Dann bis später", sagte sie in keine bestimmte Richtung und verließ das Büro wieder. Er starrte wie gebannt auf ihren Namenszug, der klar auf der Linie zu lesen war. Die schwarze Tinte sickerte in das Pergament, trocknete und verwandelte den Vertrag somit in ein legal bindendes Stück Papier.

„Bitte", sagte sein Vater, und reichte ihm weniger zufrieden die Feder. „Sie ist verrückt", ergänzte er kopfschüttelnd. Draco sagte nichts, unterschrieb ebenfalls, und besiegelte sein Schicksal. Er unterschrieb sein Todesurteil, und sein Vater reichte ihm auch noch die Feder dazu.

Er hatte gedacht, sein Vermögen wäre Grangers wunder Punkt.

Aber… er hatte sich geirrt.

„Das war alles, du kannst gehen", bemerkte sein Vater spitz und desinteressiert an seiner Erscheinung. Draco ging, schluckte das bittere Gefühl hinunter und verließ nur zu gerne die Nähe seines Vaters.

Auf dem Flur traf er auf Blaise. Er trug bereits einen Anzug. Schick und schwarz.

„Malfoy!", rief er entsetzt. „Du siehst abscheulich aus! Lass uns anfangen!", wandte er sich nach hinten, zu einem Haufen Hexen und Zauberer, mit reichlich viel Equipment, um ihn wohl herzurichten, wie sein Vater es nannte.

Er gähnte.

„Elfe!", rief er in das Haus, und keine Sekunde später erschien die Elfe vor ihm. „Bring mir was zu essen nach oben", befahl er befehlsgewohnt und die Elfe verschwand mit einer Verbeugung.

Er war froh, seine ganze Verwandtschaft nicht begrüßen zu müssen. Blaise bugsierte ihn direkt nach oben in sein Zimmer. Dort wartete sein grauenhafter Anzug.

Es kam ihm vor wie seine eigene Beerdigung.

Pansy, Ginny, Millicent, Lavender und Parvati standen um sie herum, während eine Schneiderin ihr das Kleid anhexte.

Sie stand seit einer Stunde auf dem Podest, aber irgendwann war ihre Müdigkeit verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich als das Kleid angefangen zu leuchten. In allen Farben aller Eiskristalle, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Narzissa hatte Recht. Es wirkte sehr offen, aber wie eine zweite Haut, hatte sich Magie auf ihre bloße Haut, ihr Dekolleté, gelegt und wärmte sie ganz allein.

Das Kleid schimmerte weiß und blau und manchmal erfassten ihre Augen einen roten Funken, als würde sich die untergehende Sonne im Kleid spiegeln.

„Hermine…", sagte Ginny, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, vollkommen bezaubernd. „Du siehst aus wie eine Eisprinzessin."

Die Stylisten zauberte winzige Kristalle in Hermines Haar, keiner glich dem anderen, und das Blau des Kleides passte perfekt mit der glitzernden blauen Magie zusammen, die auf ihrer Haut schimmerte.

Ihre Locken waren gebändigt, hinten halb zusammengefasst, und sie fielen in anmutigen Wellen ihren Nacken hinab. Ihre Nägel waren lackiert, durchsichtig wie Kristalle, und sie schimmerten Perlmutt, je nachdem, wie Hermine ihre Hände bewegte.

Sie hatte sogar den Ring aufgesteckt, denn die Saphire passten so perfekt.

Und sie hatte schon vollkommen vergessen, was passieren würde, denn dieses Kleid war ein wahres Kunstwerk. Wie Millionen feinste Schichten aus Eis, und es war nicht kalt.

Aber die Schuhe waren wohl die Krönung.

Denn sie waren aus Kristallglas. Sie schmiegten sich an ihre Füße als wären sie aus Seide. Sie wirkten so zerbrechlich, sie waren sehr hoch, und Hermine hatte Angst, dass sie stolpern würde und dann bräche ihr Absatz buchstäblich in tausend Sterben, auch wenn die Stylisten ihr versichert hatte, dass das niemals passieren konnte.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte Pansy kopfschüttelnd. „So werde ich niemals aussehen", ergänzte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

„So ein Unsinn, Pansy", sagte sie nur, denn Pansy war selber so wunderschön, ohne jedes Kleid.

„Deine Haare", ignorierte Pansy ihre Worte. „Sie passen so perfekt, und deine Haut…" Scheinbar entging Hermine, was Pansy in ihre sah. Sie betrachtete sich erneut in dem riesigen Spiegel. So hatte sie sich noch nie gesehen, und sie erkannte sich nicht mal.

Das Makeup war so perfekt. Würde sie sich jeden Tag so einen Aufwand machen, vielleicht würde sie sich an dieses fremde, markante, königliche Gesicht gewöhnen, was nicht ihres sein konnte. Sie wusste, Mädchen konnte wahre Schönheitsoperationen mit Makeup vollbringen, aber sie konnte das nicht.

Sie würde es niemals so hinbekommen.

„Du darfst nur nicht weinen", schlug ihr Lavender vor, die Hermine eine Weile lang nur mit offenem Mund angesehen hatte.

„Komm vom Podest, wir stoßen an", sagte Ginny jetzt fröhlich. Vorsichtig stieg Hermine mit den Schuhen, auf denen sie zu schweben schien vom Podest. Und sie flog tatsächlich. Sie bewegte sich, wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hatte.

Weich, wie Schichten aus Schnee wogte sich das Kleid um ihre Hüften, schmiegte sich an jede ihrer Körperbewegung, und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es ein Kleid war. Es war eher ein eigenes Lebewesen, was sie, Hermine, lediglich zu erdulden schien, wie sie unbedarft in seinen Wogen aus Seide und Diamanten verschwand und als schöner Schwan auferstanden war.

Sie wusste nicht, wie teuer dieses Kleid war, aber alleine die tausende von Diamanten reichten aus, um sie annehmen zu lassen, dass man ein kleines Land hiervon würde ernähren können.

Sie nahm das Glas entgegen, und die Mädchen starrten sie wieder an.

„Wow", sagte Parvati nur. „Ich wünschte, ich würde so aussehen", flüsterte sie fassungslos.

Hermine nahm an, die Magie auf dem Kleid ließ sie anmutiger aussehen, als sie es war.

„Warte ab, bis du mich tanzen siehst", erwiderte Hermine jetzt lächelnd. „Das ist dann nicht mehr schön."

Die Mädchen stießen mit ihr an. Die teuren Kristallgläser klirrten verheißungsvoll, und Hermine war fast entspannt. Würde sie doch nur nicht heiraten müssen.

Aber das Kleid entschädigte sie für einiges.

Sie hatte über eine Stunde ein magisches Schönheitsbad nehmen müssen, um ihre Poren zu reinigen, ihre Haare mit speziellen Kuren zu behandeln, um dann noch eine goldene Milch und Honigkur zu machen. Und sie musste gestehen, sie hatte sich noch nie sauber, so rein, so ausgewogen und wohl gefühlt.

Es war, als wäre ihr Körper mit einer neuen seltsamen Magie und Kraft und Stärke aufgetankt worden. Sie bewegte sich ganz anders als vorher, kam es ihr vor.

Schade, dass es nicht für immer so sein würde, dachte sie lächelnd.

Aber sie würde wohl noch Angst vor sich selber bekommen.

Ihre Haut schimmerte als wäre sie ein fremdes Wesen. Und sie wollte nicht wissen, wie teuer eine solche Spa-Behandlung in der echten Welt war.

Draußen hatten sich so viele Gäste angesammelt, dass Hermine tausend Flugzeuge im Bauch hatte. Sie hatte Angst und war aufgeregt.

Ginny ergriff plötzlich ihre Hand.

„Ich freue mich für dich, Hermine", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Wenn es das ist, was du dir immer erträumt hast, dann… wünsche ich euch von Herzen alles Gute", sagte sie, mit Tränen in den Augen. Hermine schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nicht weinen, Ginny!", rief sie aus, denn sie befürchtete, selber weinen zu müssen. Und nein. Sie war nicht glücklich. Sie hatte einen anderen Traum. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn jemals erreichen würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos. „Ladys, es wird Zeit", verkündete Narzissa zwinkernd, und sie sah atemberaubend aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf Hermine, und sie blinzelte zweimal.

Sie hatte Smokey Eyes, trug ein dunkles Chiffon-Kleid und wirkte so jung, nicht älter als die Mädchen hier, dachte Hermine. Narzissas Schuhe waren schwarz und endlos hoch.

„Hermine", rief Narzissa aus. „Du bist perfekt!", entfuhr es ihr. „Merlin…" Sie drückte Hermine kurz an sich, nachdem sie den Abstand geschlossen hatte.

Hermine erfasste Angst. Narzissa drückte ihre Hand fest. „Komm", sagte sie. „Die Gäste sind draußen, die Sonne geht gleich unter, und du musst die Eisfläche noch sehen, eh die Dunkelheit alle Lichteffekte raubt", sagte sie, aufgeregt, wie ein Kind.

Und sie war die einzige, die Hermine leid tat. Narzissa war die einzige, der sie nicht wehtun wollte. Narzissa war die einzige, die sich wirklich für sie interessiert hatte.

Sie war die einzige, die Hermine nicht enttäuschen wollte.

Aber sie musste. Und sie wollte das Vertrauen der Frau nicht missbrauchen, aber sie musste. Und sie wünschte sich, danach könnten sie Freunde sein, aber Hermine wusste, das ging nicht.

Wie könnte sie noch mit Narzissa befreundet sein? Wie könnte Narzissa ihr vergeben, wenn sie erst einmal wusste, weshalb Hermine ihre Freundlichkeit und Gastfreundschaft und Zutraulichkeit ausgenutzt hatte?

Sie schluckte diese Ängste hinunter, schenkte Narzissa ein tapferes Lächeln und verließ mit ihr den Salon, in dem sie zurecht gemacht worden war, gefolgt von den Mädchen.

Das Haus lag vor ihr wie ausgestorben. Alle mussten bereits draußen sein.

Sie hörte Klavierklänge von draußen. Es klang wie Blues, irgendetwas Romantisches. Sie atmete langsam aus, als sie unten angekommen waren, nur noch durch das Wohnzimmer mussten und durch die Verandatüren nach draußen.

Hermine sah das Schimmern der Deko auch von drinnen.

„Keine Angst", flüsterte Narzissa.

Eigentlich wollte Hermine sie noch fragen, ob sie sicher war, dass Draco nicht abgehauen war, aber Hermine verkniff es sich. Sie sammelte all ihren Mut, streckte den Rücken durch, und Narzissa und die Mädchen gingen vor. Sie trugen alle so schöne Kleider. Es war so eine Verschwendung. Und niemand wusste, was sie tat.

Außer vielleicht Dumbledore.

Kurz betete sie zu allen Göttern, die ihr vertraut waren, dass sie es schaffen würde. Und dass sie am Ende etwas zum Guten verändern würde. Und nicht zum Schlechten. Dass aus der bösen Asche vielleicht doch ein wunderschöner Phönix steigen würde, der all das Leid wettmachte, was sie vielleicht über die Familie bringen würde.

Und dann trat sie nach draußen in das Wunderland aus Eis, was Narzissa Malfoy für sie geschaffen hatte. Und es übertraf alles, was Hermine sich jemals ausgemalt hatte.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

Er hatte schon schlimme Tage gehabt. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry Potter den verdammten Schnatz vor ihm in der Hand gehalten hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er Punktabzug bekommen hatte, obwohl es die Schuld von jemand anderem gewesen war.

Jedes Mal, wenn irgendwer in Zaubertränke wieder einmal besser gewesen war als er, und Snape es als persönliche Beleidigung aufgefasst hatte.

Jedes Mal, wenn sein Vater von ihm enttäuscht war – was jeden Tag passierte.

Und heute war bestimmt keine Ausnahme.

Sein Blick wanderte finster über die versammelte Gesellschaft. Nicht nur, dass er Blaise verabscheute, dafür, dass er Narzissa wie ein frühreifer Welpe begaffte, nein. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape und ein Haufen Gryffindors standen in seinem Garten und warteten.

Nicht einmal auf ihn. Nein, er war hier. Demütig ergeben wartete er ebenfalls. Auf sein Todesurteil. Seine persönliche Hölle. Ihm war schlecht. Er hatte so wenig geschlafen und so viel getrunken, dass die Zauber für sein Gesicht und seinen Magen ewig gedauert hatten, bis sie ihre Wirkung zeigten.

Der schwarze Anzug war exquisit, saß wie eine zweite Haut, und die letzten Wochen steckten schwer in seinen Gliedern. Er war jung und verarbeitete Stress wahrscheinlich schneller als ältere, aber selbst für ihn war es anstrengend gewesen.

Er entdeckte auch Madame Lestrange in der Menge. Zu dumm, dass sie gar nicht so war wie seine Tante gewesen war, dachte er bitter. Ansonsten hätte er wenigstens auch ein bisschen Spaß an dem Tanzkurs gehabt.

Sein Blick fiel auf Weasley, der neben Potter mit in der ersten Reihe, neben ihren Eltern stand. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Grangers Mutter ihn mit demselben forschen Blick betrachtete wie ihre Tochter es tat. Dieselben schlammigen Augen.

Ansonsten war – Merlin sei Dank – kein Muggel auf ihrer Rasenfläche.

Aber nein.

Es war kein Rasen mehr, dachte er dumpf, während er sich umsah. Schnee.

Schnee häufte sich auf dem Rasen. Die gesamte Wiese war voll damit. Und es schneite immer noch verhalten. Es wurde eine weiße Weihnacht, wie er es seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Ob seine Mutter nachgeholfen hatte, wusste er nicht mit Sicherheit.

Überall standen magische Heizsäulen, die die Gesellschaft wärmten, ohne den Schnee zu zerstören. Neben ihm erstreckte sich eine Eisfläche, beleuchtet, spiegelglatt, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wozu es gut sein sollte.

Die Luft kondensierte vor seinem Mund, aber er spürte die Kälte nicht. Seine Mutter hatte etwas mit seinem Anzug angestellt.

Die Pferde vor der weißen Kutsche mit Kufen schüttelten träge ihre dunklen Mähnen.

Es war ein Aufwand, als käme der russische Zar höchstpersönlich angereist.

Die Dekoration ging eher ins hellblaue. Silberschellen bewegten sich sanft in den Bäumen, erfüllten die Fläche vor dem Haus mit konstanten Geräuschen, während Streicher, Posaunen und Flöten sich bereits am Rand einstimmten.

Er merkte, dass sich alle erhoben hatten. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr die Veranda des Hauses erkennen, so viele Menschen hatten sich davor versammelt.

„Aufgeregt?", murmelte Blaise neben ihm. Aber Draco antwortete nicht. Er war starr vor Angst.

Anscheinend ging es los. Das nächste Lied, was angestimmt wurde, war nichts Traditionelles, was Draco mit Namen benennen konnte. Die Harfe zupfte moderne Klänge, eine Sängerin begann ein gälisches Lied, und Dracos Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

Er hatte sich die Wochen und Monate gewehrt, ignoriert, was passieren würde – und jetzt… war es soweit.

Er hatte es nicht verhindern können.

Pansy schritt voran, in einem kurzen Kleid, sehr eng, sehr figurbetont.

Es folgten namenlose Gryffindors, die ihm scheiß egal waren. Die ganze Prozedur dauerte ewig. Und er nahm an, alle Brautjungfern sahen besser aus, als das Schlammblut, was folgen würde. Fast würde er lieber einer dieser namenlosen Gestalten heiraten müssen, als den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu machen, und auf seine Mutter zu hören.

Dann erschien die kleine Weasley, bei der das blaue Kleid gar nicht mal übel aussah, aber Draco machte sich nichts aus Blutsverrätern.

Richtig. Sein Garten war voller Weasleys….

Aber die kleine Weasley blieb auf Mitte des tiefblauen Teppichs stehen, der sich zwischen den Bänken durch den Garten zog. Sie hatte sich umgewandt, mit einem auffordernden Blick. Kurz herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Die Musik spielte weiter, aber niemand folgte der kleinen Weasley.

Dracos Gehirn erwachte. War sie abgehauen? Das wäre großartig! Dann wäre sein Trauertag zu seinem Glückstag geworden!

Sein Herz schlug eine wilde verzweifelte Sekunde schneller in seiner Brust – aber nein.

Die Musik änderte sich.

Sie kam.

Es waren tausend Leute, müsste sie schätzen! Sie war so aufgeregt!

Sie hatte Angst um das Kleid, die Schuhe, ihr Makeup, ihre Haare.

Und wenn es immer so war, wenn man so aussah, dann wollte sie so einen Aufwand nie mehr betreiben. Sie hatte gar keine Zeit, das Winterwunderland um sich herum wahrzunehmen, bei der ganzen Vorsicht, die sie aufwenden musste, ihre Erscheinung nicht zu zerstören, dass sie sich ärgerte.

Aber ihr entging nicht, wie warm es draußen war.

Wie die Magie des Kleides plötzlich anfing zu wirken, wie es ihrem Körper erschien, als wäre laues Frühlingswetter. Die Leute starrten sie an und sie kannte kein Gesicht in der Menge.

Ihr Herzschlag flachte ab, vor Angst. Sie blieb stehen.

Schnee fiel sanft. Das Grundstück war so weit und weiß. Weiß wie eine Wüste.

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, während sie das Bouquet an stahlblauen Rosen verkrampft umklammert hielt.

Ginny hatte angehalten und sich umgewandt. Sie hatte die Augenbrauen gehoben, und Hermine dachte, dass der Brautvater die Braut führen musste, oder war es so nicht? Scheinbar nicht. Sie ging allein. Als letzte.

Ob er überhaupt gekommen war? Sie nahm es an, denn sonst würde sie hier entlanglaufen, ohne dass jemand sie darüber aufklärte, dass sie eine Demütigung erwartete.

Aber die erwartete sie wahrscheinlich sowieso.

Sie atmete aus.

Sie musste das jetzt tun. Es gab jetzt keinen Weg zurück. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, die sie auf die Schnelle, in Glasschuhen, entwerfen und ausführen könnte. Sie hatte nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab bei sich!

Und deshalb schritt sie weiter.

Kaum hatte sie den blauen Teppich betreten, änderte sich das Lied. Eine Geige begann eine süße Melodie zu spielen, die Sängerin sang anbetungswürdig in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand.

Und tapfer, als wäre es ihr letzter Gang in ewige Dunkelheit, folgte sie Ginny. Sie wollte weinen, aber dann hätte sie drei Stunden umsonst steif auf dem Sessel gehockt, während drei Hexen ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare bearbeitet hatten.

Sie hob den Blick zum Ende des Gangs.

Die süße Musik erfüllte ihre Ohren, als sie ihn sah.

Sein helles Haar hob sich von der Menge ab. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug, wohl den, den sie ausgesucht hatten.

Sie hatte seinen Bund nicht gebunden, fiel ihr auf. Brachte es Unglück? Aber wie viel mehr Unglück sollte sie noch haben? Immerhin war er aufgetaucht. Ob er vollkommen betrunken war?

Sie brachte es nicht über sich, zu lächeln, denn sie glaubte, dann würde sie schreien vor Schmerz. Also blieb sie ernst, gab vor, ernsthaft berührt und ehrfürchtig zu sein.

Was sie von der Dekoration auch war. Ihr Blick fiel auf die riesige Eisfläche, die Pferde, das Streicherorchester am Rand…. Sie hatte Angst.

Sie erreichte die erste Reihe, während sie alle Blicke ignorierte. Und der erste Blick, den sie erwiderte war Harrys. Sein Mund stand halb offen, und sie fragte sich, ob sie so widerlich aussah, oder ob er sie noch in einem Kleid gesehen hatte und einfach verblüfft war. Ron trug einen ähnlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, und Dumbledore daneben lächelte vergnügt, zwinkerte ihr zu, während McGonagall bereits ein Taschentuch gezückt hatte.

Selbst Snape wirkte nicht vollkommen schlecht gelaunt wie sonst, nein. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, stellte sie verwundert fest.

Molly Weasley und ihre Mutter standen nebeneinander und weinten überglückliche Tränen, während auch ihr Vater nicht so standhaft wirkte, wie sie ihn kannte. Er hatte die Lippen aufeinandergepresst, und fast wollte sie auch weinen. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Narzissa und Lucius standen auf der anderen Seite, gefasst, wenn auch wohlwollend.

Obwohl sie bei Lucius annehmen musste, sein prüfender Blick war eher wie ein persönlicher Test. Ein Test, ob sie es wirklich durchziehen würde.

Ihr Blick wandte sich stur wieder nach vorne. Wahrscheinlich gehörte es sich nicht ein Blickduell mit seinem Schwiegervater zu beginnen, dachte sie dumpf, während das Wort einen furchtbaren Nachgeschmack in ihrem Mund hinterließ. Die Musik hatte aufgehört. Sie sah ihn nicht an, schritt bis zum Ende des Teppichs und blieb neben ihm stehen.

Aber sie musste ihn wohl oder übel ansehen.

Und tatsächlich erwiderte er ihren Blick, nicht ganz so verdattert und geschockt wie Harry und Ron es getan hatten, aber definitiv hatte sein Gesicht heute nicht den verächtlichen Zug um den Mund, den sie bereits gewöhnt war. Nein, sein Ausdruck zeigte keine Spur von Hass oder Abscheu. Seltsam. Und er wirkte… so ausgeschlafen. Aber das konnte nicht sein, richtig? Wahrscheinlich hatte er einige Aufputsch-Zauber erhalten. Sie wusste, wie wenig er geschlafen hatte und wie betrunken er gewesen war.

Und dass er versuchte hatte, noch nachts in ihr Zimmer zu kommen.

Und ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass der Pfarrer vor ihnen wohl auf ihre Aufmerksamkeit wartete, denn sie betrachtete ihn immer noch. Er war, trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe, größer als sie, füllte das Jackett komplett aus und machte eine gute Figur neben ihr. Das ärgerte sie. Es ärgerte sie, wie gut er aussah. Wie lächerlich gut er tatsächlich aussah.

Es wunderte sie nicht wirklich, denn sie wusste ja, wie er aussah.

Auch sein Blick schien noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht gefangen zu sein.

„Chrm", machte der Pfarrer beflissen, und Malfoy wandte tatsächlich ertappt den Blick als erster nach vorne, als hätte er vollkommen vergessen, wo er gerade eben war. Auch sie hatte kurz alle Leute um sich herum vergessen, bei dem Gedanken, wie unmöglich er sich verhielt, und wie dreist es von der Natur doch war, ihn gut aussehen zu lassen dabei.

Sie senkte hastig den Blick auf die tausend Schichten ihres funkelnden Kleides.

„Wir sind heute hier versammelt, um diese beiden junge Menschen im Bund magischer Verbundenheit zu vereinen und als vollwertige Mitglieder des Gesellschaft willkommen zu heißen", begann der Pfarrer, während Hermine die Stirn kraus zog. Vollwertige Mitglieder der Gesellschaft? Und was war sie vorher gewesen? Eine halbe Muggel, die zufällig im Kampf gegen Voldemort gesiegt hatte? Gott, sie hasste Reinblüter.

Dennoch schlug ihr Herz ungewöhnlich schnell, obwohl sie sich versicherte, es war ja alles nur zum Schein. Nur ein Projekt. Eine Befreiungsaktion. Aber es war schwer, diesen Gedanken streng fortzuführen, wenn es niemand wusste, während sie alle diese Leute hier, die sich ehrlich für sie freuten, nur täuschte.

Hermine hatte auf Durchzug geschaltet, während der Pfarrer irgendetwas vom reinen Blut, Traditionen und dem großartigen Geschenk, Reinblüter zu sein, erzählte.

„…- wollen Sie, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Hermine Jean Granger zu ihrer Ehefrau nehmen, mit ihr im magischen Bund der Gesellschaft eine Einheit bilden, die Traditionen der Reinblüter schätzen und fortführen, in Ehren halten und als Gesetze befolgen, bis dass der Tod Sie scheide?", fragte er schließlich, und Hermine hob den Blick, ernsthaft gespannt, was er sagen würde, aber sie kannte die Antwort ja bereits. Sonst wäre er hier nicht aufgetaucht, denn sie half ihm nur, sein Gold zu behalten. Merlin…. Was für eine verlogene Gesellschaft.

Und sie glaubte, Muggel heirateten unter einer anderen Prämisse. War es nicht: Ihre Frau lieben und ehren, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheide?

Und fast glaubte sie, er würde es tun. Er wirkte so gequält. Ihr Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt, als sie glaubte, er würde Nein sagen. Für eine Sekunde, sah sie es in seinen Augen.

Und dann war es verschwunden. Sein Blick wurde stumpf, und stoisch, ohne jedes Gefühl, nickte er nur.

„Ich will", sagte er, und hätte auch nach der Uhrzeit fragen können, so gleichgültig klang er. Hermine seufzte auf. Ok. Damit hatte sie ja gerechnet.

„Miss Granger", fuhr der Pfarrer fort, und Hermine hörte nicht weiter zu. Ihr Blick glitt zur Seite, und fast spürte sie wieder Tränen des Zorns in ihren Augen. Jetzt wäre ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt für eine Szene, überlegte sie ärgerlich.

„Miss Granger?", bemerkte der Pfarrer argwöhnisch einige Sekunden später, als er wohl seine Frage bereits gestellt hatte. Ihr Blick hob sich beschämt.

„Ich will", sagte sie hastig, denn sie nahm an, danach hatte er gefragt.

„Damit erkläre ich Sie zu Mann und Frau vor dem magischen Gesetz", rief er zufrieden über die Menge. Und kurz erfasste Hermine eine unglaubliche Panik, denn Malfoy würde sie jetzt küssen oder nicht? Kam es nicht jetzt? Wo war der Ring? Aber der Pfarrer sagte nichts, die Menge applaudierte lediglich, und plötzlich änderte sich das Licht.

„Wenn ich Sie zum Hochzeitstanz bitten darf?", sagte der Pfarrer abschließend und Hermine war verwirrt. Bedankte man sich nicht erst bei allen Leuten, dass sie gekommen waren? Ging man nicht den Gang wieder hinunter, seinen Bräutigam an seiner Seite? Tat man nicht ungefähr alles andere, als ausgerechnet jetzt zu tanzen?!

Sie starrte den Pfarrer panisch an, denn sie konnte nicht tanzen! Und in den Schuhen ohnehin nicht. Im Tanzkurs war sie grottenschlecht gewesen. Und war es nicht ein Gruppentanz? Und wo sollten sie tanzen? Und bekam sie nicht noch einen Ring aufgesetzt?

Aber der Pfarrer war ihr keine weitere Hilfe und sie wandte sich verwirrt an Malfoy, der bereits zur Eisfläche gegangen war. Hastig lief sie hinter ihm her. Es musste furchtbar aussehen, wie sie vollkommen unfähig hinter ihm her dackelte.

„Malfoy", zischte sie böse, damit er anhielt. „Nein!", entfuhr es ihr, als er einfach die Eisfläche betrat. Er wandte sich um, und schiere Verständnislosigkeit löste seinen verzweifelten Blick ab.

„Was?", fuhr er sie tonlos an. Und sie hörte es. Sie hörte, wovon sie ausging, dass es von nun an immer in seiner Stimme sein würde. Unterdrückter Abscheu, gemischt mit Hohn und ewiger Enttäuschung. Das hieß wohl, es lief alles nach Plan. Immerhin etwas, aber… was nun folgte war unmöglich. Sie blickte hinab auf das spiegelnde Eis. Und… es war… wie ein Muster aus kristallenen Schneeflocken unter dem Eis. Er verdrehte tatsächlich die Augen. Was dachte er? Dass sie mit Schuhen aus Glas die Fläche betreten würde?

Sie spürte einen Schatten neben sich.

„Deine Schuhe sind imprägniert. Dracos auch. Es wird sich anfühlen wie… Parkett", wisperte Narzissa mit Tränen in den Augen neben ihr. Hermines Mund öffnete sich in stummem Verständnis. Hastig wandte sie den Blick.

„Was müssen wir tanzen? Ich kann keinen-"

„-lass dich führen", flüsterte Narzissa wohlwollend. Das wollte Hermine nicht. Dann wollte sie lieber mit Ron eröffnen. Sie entschied, sie hatte schon zu oft mit Malfoy getanzt. In ihrem Leben wollte sie es nicht noch einmal tun müssen. Sie sah zu Narzissa auf, die ein wenig verblüfft wirkte. „Es ist Tradition", wisperte sie mit Nachdruck. Hermine hörte bereits Getuschel.

Oh, Merlin noch mal! Wie oft musste sie tanzen?

Vorsichtig, wie auf Eierschalen betrat sie das spiegelnde Eis.

Aber… Narzisa hatte Recht. Es war… nicht glatt.

„Verflucht, Merlin, beweg dich endlich!", knurrte er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, und sie hob den Blick.

Das waren also die ersten echten Worte, die er zu ihr sagte?

„Wag es nicht so mit mir zu reden, Malfoy!", zischte sie zornig und überfordert mit dem Eis, den Schuhen und dem furchtbaren Tanz, der folgen würde. Kurz tauschten sie Blicke, die geeignet waren einander umzubringen. Und tatsächlich gab er nach. Das erste Mal in ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte, stellte sie fest. Er kam zu ihr und reichte ihr – wenn auch zornig – seine Hand. Sie hasste es. Jetzt musste sie handeln.

Lustlos streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er grob nahm. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, sah ihn nicht an, und mit dem ersten Takt der Musik begann er den Tanz.

Oh Gott! Hätte er nicht ein paar Takte warten können?!

Niemand folgte ihnen auf die Tanzfläche. Sie spürte, wie angespannt er war. Sie wollte nur nicht fallen, wollte alles, nur nicht fallen, und krallte sich praktisch in seine Schulter.

Er wollte sie scheinbar in eine Pirouette drehen, aber sie klammerte sich praktisch an ihn. Sein Blick fiel.

Ein wenig verwirrt, ein wenig überrumpelt.

„Was soll das?", fragte er tatsächlich, als wäre er abhängig davon, dass er sie drehte. Sie atmete angestrengt aus. Sie schüttelte einfach nur stumm den Kopf.

„Nicht", sagte sie einfach nur. „Ich will nicht mehr tanzen, Malfoy", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe genug vom Tanzen, wirklich", sprach sie zitternd, obwohl es nicht kalt war. Er hatte innegehalten, und die Gespräche wurden lauter. Als hätte sie soeben Hochverrat begangen. Zuerst dachte sie, er wolle nach seiner Mutter rufen, aber dann sanken seine Hände von ihrem Körper, er atmete aus, und blickte kurz zur Seite, als müsse er nachdenken.

Die Musik war nach und nach verstummt.

Dann löste er sich von ihr und ging vor ihr auf die Knie.

Verdattert zog sich ihre Stirn in krause Falten, als sie auf seinen hellen Schopf blicken konnte. Gereizt hob sich schließlich sein Blick.

„Fuß, Granger", knurrte er tatsächlich und sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Fahrig hielt sie sich an seiner Schulter fest und hob den linken Fuß. Und geschickt zog er den Glasschuh von ihrem Fuß, nahm ihren anderen Knöchel in die Hand und befreite sie auch von diesem Schuh. Sie war wieder klein.

Er erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe, und ihr Kopf lag nun in ihrem Nacken, um ihn anzusehen. „Besser?", erkundigte er sich mit einem Hauch von Spott in der kühlen Stimme.

„Du hältst dich für besonders witzig, oder?", murrte sie beschämt, während einige der Gäste lachten.

„Nein, ich halte mich für überhaupt nichts mehr", erklärte er ruhig, fast tonlos, ohne jede Emotion. Er beobachtete sie, aber sie spürte die Röte in den Wangen, denn die Menge hatte sich näher an die Eisfläche gestellt. Sie spürte einen Hauch von Kälte unter ihren Füßen.

„Ok, fein", gab sie schließlich entnervt nach, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, während er ausatmete und den Arm um ihre Taille legte.

„Das ist zu eng", wisperte sie hastig. Er atmete angestrengt aus.

„Das ist ein verfluchter Hochzeitstanz, Granger", erwiderte er gereizt. Gerne wollte sie ihn daran erinnern, dass sie jetzt Malfoy hieß, nur um ihn zu ärgern, aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie hielt sich einfach an ihm fest.

Er wirbelte sie anschließend über die Fläche, hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, so dass sie niemals würde fallen können, und sie betete nur, dass es aufhören würde. Diese traditionellen Tänze waren so erschöpfend.

Und dann verstummte die Musik und er war mit ihr stehen geblieben.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert.

Es war ein guter Tanz gewesen, denn sie war ihm nicht auf die Zehen gestiegen, war nicht gefallen, und nun suchte er ihren Blick, und kaum hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zog er den Ring aus seiner Jackettasche.

Er unterschied sich zu ihrem Verlobungsring in Größe, Gewicht und wahrscheinlich dem Preis immens. Er war vierreihig. Abwechselnd eine Reihe Diamanten, folgend von einer Reihe glänzendem Platin. An Schmuck wurde wohl nicht gespart. Verblüfft ließ sie es über sich ergehen, dass er den Ring auf ihren Finger schob. Er passte, als wäre er für sie angefertigt.

Und jetzt klopfte ihr Herz schneller, denn die Leute hatten aufgehört zu reden. Stumme Erwartung hing in der Luft.

Und ein Blick in seine grauen Augen bestätigte ihr, dass etwas Erhebliches folgte.

„Du bist verdammt anstrengend", sagte er schließlich, als sie sich nicht bewegte.

„Was?", flüsterte sie geschockt. „Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?", brachte sie gepresst hervor. „Du hast die gesamte Zeit beschissene Laune, und-" Er hatte sie stehen gelassen, war zu der Stelle gegangen, wo ihre Schuhe standen, kam wieder und sprach, während er wieder auf die Knie ging.

„Du bist zu klein, Granger. Und wenn ich dich schon nicht küssen will, weil du ein Schlammblut bist, will ich dich auch nicht küssen, weil du verdammt noch mal zu klein bist für mich. Es ist unbequem", schloss er, und erhob sich, nachdem er ihr umstandslos die Schuhe wieder angezogen hatte, und sie wackelige zehn Zentimeter höher vor ihm stand.

„Küssen…", sagte sie verständnislos, und wäre Narzissa dankbar gewesen, wenn sie sie wenigstens über zwei, drei Traditionen hier aufgeklärt hätte.

„Ja, ich finde es auch widerlich", bestätigte er ihre Worte, und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. Sie stellte fest, dass sie ihn noch nie hatte lächeln sehen. Es war so offensichtlich, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, wie unerwünscht sie in seinen Augen war, wie sehr er sich quälte mit dieser Hochzeit. Es war kein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln.

Aber es war gut so. Sie wollte auch niemals ein aufrichtiges Lächeln von ihm sehen. Er musste durch dieses dunkle Kapitel gehen, bevor er befreit werden konnte. Es sollte die unglücklichste Hochzeit in der Geschichte aller Hochzeiten werden. Und es schadete ihm überhaupt nicht, wenn ihm mal nicht alles zu Füßen gelegt wurde!

Sie schluckte schwer, denn auch ihr war nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Nicht nach Freudentränen, nicht nach Liebe bis zum Lebensende.

Sie dachte an Ron. Und sie würde alles geben, was sie noch hatte, würde sie Malfoy jetzt nicht küssen müssen. Und würde es Ron nicht sehen müssen. Präventiv fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern über die Wange.

Kurz verschwamm er vor ihren Augen. Oh nein! Sie durfte nicht weinen. Ihr Körper schmerzte bereits, weil sie sich so sehr zusammen reißen musste. Die Zeit tickte zäh dahin, Sekunden wurden immer länger, und sie wusste, es musste jetzt sein oder es würde nur noch unangenehmer werden.

Fast zwang sie ihn mit ihrem Blick, es endlich zu tun. Diese lästige Kleinigkeit hinter sich zu bringen. Sie hoffte, ihre Eltern und Narzissa und Lucius taten es als Nervosität ab, als… kleine Angst. Zitternd reckte sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

Und sie hasste nichts mehr, als den Gedanken, dass sie ihn auch noch dazu nötigen musste, sie zu küssen.

„Merlin, tu es einfach, Malfoy!", knurrte sie, als er sich scheinbar nicht entschließen konnte. „Die Leute müssen schon denken, wir sind vollkommen unfähig", entfuhr es ihr, denn plötzlich war sie sich wieder im Klaren, dass sie von tausend Leuten beobachtet wurden. Er kam näher.

„Na und? Mir ist es scheiß egal, was die Leute denken", sagte er nur, und sie glaubte nicht, dass es in der nächsten Zukunft passieren würde, dass er sie tatsächlich küsste. Merlin, er war so anstrengend!

„Malfoy!", ermahnte sie ihn gepresst.

„Was?", fuhr er sie an, aber sie verdrehte die Augen. Schön, dann musste sie es eben tun! Sie griff in seine Jackettaufschläge. Kurz trat Überraschung in seine grauen Augen, aber sie ließ ihm keine Zeit, zu verdauen, zog ihn einfach näher, und ignorierte ihrer beider Abscheu.

Mit ihrer Überwindung brach sie auch den Abstand, und sie verschloss seine überrascht geöffneten Lippen, während sie fast auf Zehenspitzen stand. Kühl war das Gefühl, und sie spürte er, wie er einatmete.

Unbeholfen schlossen sich ihre Augen, und sie würde ihn einfach umbringen, wenn er weiter wie eine Salzsäule vor ihr stehen würde! Es war so bezeichnend, dass er sie nicht einmal küssen wollte.

Sie hoffte, sie konnte nach drei Sekunden wieder von ihm ablassen, und die Leute würden es noch für glaubhaft halten. Ja, das waren ihre Gedanken.

Und nicht für sie, aber für alle anderen sollte dies ja der schönste Tag ihres Lebens sein. Es war fast traurig. Noch immer waren ihre Finger in sein Jackett gekrallt. Wahrscheinlich wäre es netter, würde sie die Arme um seinen Nacken legen, und ihn nicht gerade dazu zwingen, sie zu küssen, aber solche Gedanken waren lächerlich. Sie wollte hier keine perfekte Show hinlegen. Sie fühlte sich ohnehin nicht wohl, wenn fremde Menschen sie beobachteten.

Es war das dritte Mal, dass sie Draco Malfoy küsste.

Und tatsächlich zog er fast grob den Kopf zurück, aber Hermine glaubte nicht, dass die Leute es würden erkennen können. Sein Blick war fast schockiert, als er sie ansah.

Und sie glaubte, er würde sie beleidigen. Sie nahm es wirklich an!

Dann brach er den Blickkontakt und ließ sie stehen. Er ließ sie auf der Fläche zurück, und sie wusste, sie musste ihm schnell folgen, denn sonst stand sie alleine auf der Tanzfläche.

Verhalten klatschte die Menge, und sie sah, die Leute waren aufrichtig gerührt.

Merlin, die Leute mussten alle blind sein, dachte sie bitter.

Er hatte tausend Hände geschüttelt – nicht Potters, darauf hatte er geachtet. Jetzt standen die Leute im Garten quer verteilt, einige tanzten, einige lachten und tranken, und die Kellner achteten darauf, dass sein Glas Scotch immer voll war. Er war bereits betrunken. Und es fiel scheinbar auf.

„Vielleicht solltest du auf dein Limit achten." Lucius hatte sich neben ihn gestellt, nippte ebenfalls an einem Kristallglas, gefüllt mit goldener Flüssigkeit, und Draco sah ihn nicht an. „Du hast Glück, dass deine Mutter deine Gäste so gut unterhält."

„Sie hat sie auch eingeladen", knurrte er Draco bloß.

Lucius seufzte lediglich, als wäre Draco eine große Bürde. „Wo ist deine Braut?", fragte er schließlich. Und es war noch eine weitere langweilige Frage, die Draco nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte. Es war ihm egal, wo sie war. Er zuckte die Achseln. Aber der Blick seines Vaters war erbarmungslos. „Dann such sie!", befahl er kalt.

Draco tat nichts lieber, als sich von ihm zu entfernen. Er hatte sich abgewandt und war wieder verschwunden. Kurz blickte er über die Menge, konnte sie aber nicht entdecken, also ließ er sich ein volles Glas geben und schritt hinüber zu Blaise und Goyle.

Je länger sie weg war, umso weniger musste er von ihr sehen, zog er dumpf den Umkehrschluss.

Noch immer war er angewidert von ihrem Kuss. Sie hatte diese Hochzeit bisher abgehandelt wie eine lästige Hausarbeit, die erledigt werden musste.

Er hatte ein Schlammblut geküsst. Er musste diesen Nachgeschmack loswerden.

Blaise sprach mit einer hübschen Blondine, die sein Interesse schon vor einigen Minuten geweckt hatte.

Und er hatte sich eine Ablenkung verdient. Denn er hatte heute alles getan. Er hatte geheiratet und sein Vermögen war sicher.

Jetzt musste er nur noch Grangers Leben zur Hölle machen.

Bitter leerte er das Glas und bekam sofort ein volles gereicht.

Grimmig trank er auch davon, beinahe gierig, den ersten Schluck.

Blaise winkte ihm bereits zu. Draco erwiderte den Gruß mit einem Nicken, schüttelte vom Alkohol kurz benebelt den Kopf, und ging zu seinen Freunden, um ein unverfängliches Gespräch mit seiner nächsten Eroberung anzufangen.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27

Es war still hier im Haus.

Sie wusste nicht, wann sie ihren Weg hierher gefunden hatte. Jetzt saß sie auf der Couch in ihrem neuen Haus, allein. Das Kleid türmte sich in vielen Schichten auf ihrem Schoß, während sie vorsichtig die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht tupfte.

Sie war so erschöpft. Es war so anstrengend, dieses Spiel zu spielen. Sie schloss die Augen, versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, alles wäre wie früher.

Sie hörte, dass jemand im Wohnzimmer war. Sie hatte die Tür zwar nicht gehört, aber sie hörte die Schritte jetzt. Sie hielt vor Schreck den Atem an. Narzissa? Lucius? Ihre Mutter? Wer könnte es sein?

„Hermine?"

Sie hob den Kopf und ihr Mund öffnete sich überrascht.

„Ron", sagte sie nur. „Äh… das ist übrigens mein Haus", erklärte sie, mit einem gespielten Lächeln, aber Ron folgte ihren ausladenden Bewegungen nicht mit den Augen.

„Wieso weinst du?", fragte er schließlich. Und ihr Herz schlug so schnell. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, aber er war nicht wie Malfoys Anzug. Bestimmt war er nicht mal einen Bruchteil so viel Wert, aber sie fand, Ron sah so viel besser aus als Malfoy, auch wenn die Hosenbeine zu kurz für seine langen Beine waren.

„All die Aufregung…", wich sie aus, zuckte die Achseln und er wirkte nicht zufrieden. Unschlüssig stand er vor ihr, schien nicht zu wissen, wie er mit ihr reden sollte, ob er näher kommen sollte oder nicht, und sie fühlte sich genauso unwohl alleine auf der Couch.

„Deine Mutter sucht dich", sagte er schließlich. Hermine wusste, es gab keine Nähe mehr zwischen sich und Ron. Sie war jetzt… verheiratet.

Sie erhob sich ohne jedes Gefühl. Ohne jede Hoffnung. Ohne jede Aussicht auf irgendetwas Gutes.

„Alles ok?", fragte er jetzt trotzdem, als sie auf seiner Höhe war.

Nein, wollte sie sagen, aber sie schwieg. Sie lächelte, denn sie wollte nicht mehr weinen.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut. „Und das hier ist das Gästehaus, und oben ist ein Whirpool in-" Malfoy unterbrach sich, denn er lockerte gerade den schwarzen Bund des Glücks Krawatte, als er ein fremdes Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer führte und sie und Ron erblickte.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich ratlos. Brachte er tatsächlich an seiner eigenen Hochzeit ein fremdes Mädchen in ihr Haus, um…?

Kurz herrschte Stille. „Stören wir?", lallte er tatsächlich mit einem angewiderten Blick auf Ron. Wie betrunken war er bitteschön? Es war kaum acht Uhr! Hermine erkannte das Mädchen als irgendeine Nichte von Lucius zweiten Grades. Sie war sechzehn oder zumindest bewegte sie sich irgendwo in diesem fragwürdigen Bereich. Und sie trug ein so knappes Kleid, dass Hermine sich fragen müsste, ob es vielleicht von ihrem Körper platzen würde, wenn sie sich bückte.

Sie war so schockiert. Nicht wirklich zu sehr, denn sie hatte nichts anderes von Malfoy erwartet.

„Was tust du da?", wollte Weasley schließlich von ihm wissen.

„Wonach sieht es aus, Weasley?", entgegnete Malfoy angriffslustig.

„Wonach es aussieht, du Wichser?", wiederholte Ron, mit Zorn in der Stimme. „Es sieht danach aus, als wolltest du Hermine mit einer minderjährigen Schlampe betrügen, Malfoy! Danach sieht es aus!", rief Ron zornig. Ein widerlicher Ausdruck trat auf Malfoys Züge als er näher kam.

„Ja? Und was treibst du hier mit ihr, wenn ich fragen darf?", entfuhr es ihm kühl. „_Alleine_ mit ihr?", ergänzte Malfoy mit einem Blick auf sie. Kurz blieb sein Blick an ihr hängen.

„Wir reden", erläuterte Ron mit geballten Fäusten.

„Ja? Tiffany und ich reden auch", wiederholte Draco spöttisch.

„Stacey", berichtigte ihn das Mädchen, ein wenig beleidigt. Hermine schloss die Augen. Es ging so nicht. Sie konnte es ihm nicht durchgehen lassen, so egal es ihr auch war, was er tat! Sie zwang sich, wütend zu sein. Auf ihn. Sie zwang sich dazu, sich vorzustellen, sie würde ihn wirklich mögen. Er würde wirklich ein Mädchen an ihrer Hochzeit in das Haus führen, um mit ihr in den Whirpool zu steigen.

Sie öffnete die Augen. Den Blick klar und kalt.

„Mach, dass du hier rauskommst!", sagte sie ernsthaft und voller Abscheu. Das Mädchen bekam große Augen. „Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich? Meinen Mann auf so schamlose Weise verführen zu wollen? Hast du keinen Respekt, Stacey?", fuhr Hermine sie an. „Am besten verschwindest du schleunigst und gehst mir aus den Augen, bevor ich dir den nächsten Fluch auf den Hals hetze, der mir einfällt! Und lass die Finger von meinem Ehemann!"

Das Mädchen hatte so schnell Reißaus genommen, dass Hermine kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, zu Ende zu sprechen. Malfoy sah sie verwirrt an. Ron schien nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Und du beleidigst nicht noch einmal meinen Ehemann, Ronald", warnte sie ihren besten Freund widerwillig. Das Wort war so absurd und sie sagte es nur überaus unwillig. Ehemann war kein Wort, mit dem sie Malfoy bezeichnen wollte. Aber sie musste es.

Rons Mund öffnete sich schockiert.

„Er war doch… er hat das Mädchen doch…!"

„Genug", unterbrach ihn Hermine streng. Und er wandte sich mit einem Nicken ab. Tiefe Verletzung stand in seinem Blick geschrieben. Hermine hoffte nicht, dass es wieder zu einer Eiszeit zwischen ihr und Ron führen würde.

Schon wieder war sie alleine mit Malfoy. Erschöpft sank sie wieder auf die Couch. Würde er doch einfach wieder gehen!

„Wirklich?", fragte seine Stimme jetzt spöttisch. Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück.

„Wirklich was?", wiederholte sie gereizt.

„Du verteidigst mich vor Weasley?", erläuterte er ungläubig. Sie schloss die Augen. Ja, leider tat sie das wohl. Wie unfassbar war er eigentlich, dass er das jetzt kommentieren musste?

„Malfoy, geh einfach wieder raus, ok?", sagte sie nur und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

„Ich hatte Tiffany aus einem bestimmten Zweck hergebracht", erklärte er, nun eine Spur zorniger. Fast wollte ihn Hermine erinnern, dass das Mädchen Stacey hieß, aber sie hielt sich in letzter Sekunde davon ab. Ihr war klar, dass er widerliche Absichten mit ihr gehabt hatte. Sie ignorierte seine Worte.

„Wer soll sich jetzt um mich kümmern?", fuhr er sie an. Diese Aussage erinnerte sie nur daran, dass sie… irgendwie verhindern musste, dass… sie mit ihm schlafen würde.

Oh Gott! Der Gedanke war so widerlich!

„Wieso bist du schon wieder betrunken?", fragte sie schließlich, während sie sich müde erhob. Enttäuscht über seine Unfähigkeit nur einen halben Tag auszuhalten, ohne unerträglich zu sein, stand sie vor ihm. Sein Blick war wieder kalt und abweisend, wie sie es gewöhnt war.

„Wieso bist du immer noch ein Schlammblut?", konterte er, schneller als sie erwartet hatte.

„Oh, halt den Mund", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. Plötzlich lichtete sich der Zorn auf seinem Gesicht.

„_Du_ könntest dich kümmern, Granger", schien ihm eine neue Idee gekommen zu sein, und er ließ den Blick an ihr hinab wandern. Ihr Ausdruck wurde finster. „Du siehst heute nur halb so beschissen aus wie sonst, und außerdem hast du mich heute geküsst und-"

„-weil ich es musste!", sagte sie nur, wollte an ihm vorbei, aber er umfasste ihren Unterarm und drehte sie zu sich herum. Und irgendetwas änderte sich an der dunklen, negativen Grundstimmung. Etwas wurde gefährlich hier, zwischen ihnen.

„Granger, ich denke, es ist deine Pflicht", widersprach er, eine dunkle Mahnung in der Stimme. „Vor allem, wo du mir jetzt meinen Spaß genommen hast, die kleine Tiffany zu vögeln." Er hatte sie nah an sich gebracht und sie roch den widerlichen Alkohol.

„Sie heißt Stacey", würgte sie angewidert hervor. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten spöttisch. „Und wenn du mich mit meinem Nachnamen anreden möchtest, dann müsstest du ab heute Malfoy zu mir sagen", klärte sie ihn auch über diese Kleinigkeit auf, die sie abstoßender fand, als die Idee, dass er mit Stacey Sex im Whirlpool hätte haben wollen. Kurz blinzelte er.

„Es ist mir scheiß egal, wie sie heißt", knurrte er nur. „Es ist mir scheiß egal, wie du heißt, Granger!", fuhr er sie jetzt lauter an. Hermine zuckte zusammen, denn in den Farben des Alkohols hatte sie ernsthafte Angst vor ihrem neuen Ehemann. „Für mich wirst du Granger bleiben", informierte er sie finster.

„Lass mich los", flüsterte sie fast.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", erwiderte er fast bedauernd. „Weißt du, ich kann ab jetzt mit dir machen, was ich will", erklärte er, betrunken und eine Spur angewidert.

Und sie wusste, etwas lief gerade mächtig falsch.

Und wahrscheinlich war sie auch noch schuld daran, war alles, was sie panisch dachte!

Sie wollte rennen, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Das Kleid ist zu schön für dich", stellte er fest, einen boshaften Ausdruck auf seinen markanten Zügen. Und bevor sie begreifen konnte, was er tat, rissen seine Hände die Front des Kleides einfach auf. Winzige Diamanten rieselten auf den Teppich.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!", entfuhr es ihr panisch, und hastig hielt sie mit den Händen den Stoff vorne zusammen, damit er nicht fallen würde. Er hatte den Rock vorne halb vom oberen Bereich getrennt, und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Weißt du, wie teuer dieses Kleid ist? Was deine Mutter für einen Aufwand-?"

„-es ist mir scheiß egal!", rief er zornig, während er schwer atmete, mit den Fingern, völlig neben sich, durch die vollen Haare kämmte. Sein Blick glitt durch das Haus, ohne etwas wahrzunehmen, als müsse er kurz nachdenken. „Ich werde das jetzt tun!", informierte er sie, fast, um sich selber Mut zu machen. Sie schüttelte wieder panisch den Kopf.

„Malfoy, nein!", sagte sie nur wieder, als er nach ihren Oberarmen griff.

„Halt einfach den Mund! Du wolltest es so! Es ist… ich kann nicht…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich wieder wehrte, aber sie weinte bereits so viele Tränen, dass ihr Makeup schon verschmiert sein musste. Er hatte ihr Kleid zerrissen! Und wie sollte sie es richten? Sie konnte solche Zauber nicht ausführen! Und was sollte sie Narzissa nur sagen? Fast trommelte sie bereits auf ihn ein.

„Geh weg von mir!", kreischte sie praktisch, aber er hielt sie fester, schüttelte sich bereits das Jackett von den Schultern. „Nein!" Ihre Stimme war bereits heiser, als er sie versuchte, auf den Boden zu pressen.

Und sie schrie. Sie dachte, sie schrie nach Hilfe, aber dass er plötzlich für einen Moment keine Gewalt mehr anwandte, lenkte sie ab. Der Blick aus seinen Augen war… tödlich.

„Was?", fragte er verstört und ihr Atem gefror.

Sie hatte nach Harry geschrien. Sie hatte Harrys Namen geschrien. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, ihre Wangen waren noch immer nass. Er ließ zornig von ihr ab – und öffnete sein Hemd.

„Du rufst nicht ernsthaft nach Potter, Granger", fuhr er sie mit finsterer Mahnung an. Hermine schluckte schwer.

„Du kannst das nicht tun", sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme, während sein Hemd nun offen hing.

„Nein?", erkundigte er sich, ein wenig nüchterner, kam es ihr vor. „Dann pass gut auf", sagte er nur. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

„Deine Eltern-"

„-Granger, du bist jetzt meine Frau. Wenn ich es für passend halte, dich hier auf meinem Teppich zu vögeln, dann ist es verdammt noch mal mein gutes Recht!", schrie er jetzt.

Zitternd hielt sie ihr Kleid zusammen, während er vor ihr völlig die Fassung verlor.

„Du wolltest das!", donnerte seine Stimme jetzt, und sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. „Tu verdammt noch mal nicht so, als ob es dich überrascht! Es war dein verdammter Plan!", schrie er, fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare, und sie weinte immer noch. Und sie glaubte ihm. Sie glaubte, dass er es tun würde.

„Wenn du das tust, dann…"

„Dann was?", wollte er fast müde von ihr wissen, als hätte sie niemals auch nur die geringste Chance, ihn aufzuhalten.

„Dann-"

„-es gibt nichts, was du gegen mich in der Hand hättest", flüsterte er, mit einem gequälten Ausdruck. „Jetzt kannst du nicht einmal zu Dumbledore rennen, Granger. Jetzt kannst du niemandem sagen, ich hätte dich… gezwungen, denn… jetzt bist du… meine Frau", brachte er tonlos hervor. „Und ich hasse dich dafür, glaub mir", ergänzte er mit glasigem Blick.

Sie wusste keinen Ausweg. Niemand kam, um sie zu retten, sie zu bewahren vor dem Unglück, das sie sich selber auferlegt hatte. Sie zitterte noch immer. Und ihre Unerfahrenheit, was eine solche Nähe anging, war fast greifbar. Und sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Ihr Zauberstab war nicht mal hier.

„Du bist ein Arschloch", flüsterte sie unter Tränen. „Ein widerlicher Mistkerl, Malfoy!", sagte sie. „Du wirst das bereuen!" Ihre Stimme bebte, als er näher kam, unbeeindruckt von ihren Worten. Er schloss den Abstand. „Du wirst mich niemals haben, verstehst du?" Sie wehrte sich wieder, aber er schien es nicht einmal zu merken. „Niemals!", wiederholte sie gepresst, als er ohne jede Warnung den Kopf senkte, und ihre Lippen verschloss. Sie roch bereits den schweren Alkohol, den er getrunken haben musste und zog angewidert den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nein!", rief sie wieder, aber er hielt sie in seiner zornigen Umarmung gefangen. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner nackten Haut, und sie hasste ihn. Alles an ihm! Und ja, sie war selber schuld. Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht. Mit einer herrischen Geste, hielt er ihr Kinn gefangen, küsste sie wieder grob, ohne Emotionen, und sie wimmerte gegen seine ungnädigen Lippen.

Er tat jetzt hier, was er vorher auf der Eisfläche nicht hatte tun wollen. Und jetzt tat er es nur zu gierig!

Und er schaffte es, sie an sich zu ziehen, so dass ihre Arme nutzlos auf seinen Schultern lagen. Sofort zog sie an seinen Haaren, kratzte über seinen Nacken, versuchte, ihm wehzutun, aber er biss kurzerhand in ihre Unterlippe, so fest, dass sie aufschrie.

Er löste sich kurz von ihr. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Gefühlen. Alle Gefühle tobten in dem eisigen Grau, was sie gelernt hatte zu verabscheuen. Ihre Unterlippe schwoll an, mit wiederkehrendem Schmerz.

Ihre Brust war gegen seinen nackten Oberkörper gepresst, bebte unter jedem gehetzten Atemzug, und er schlang eine Hand grob um ihren Nacken, wischte mit dem kühlen Daumen über ihre Wange und sah sie fast verächtlich an.

„All diese aufgemalte Schönheit kann nicht verstecken, wie widerlich du wirklich bist", informierte er sie rau.

„Fick dich, Malfoy!", spuckte sie ihm entgegen, und er quittierte es mit einem bösen Lächeln. „Wenn du-", begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie, küsste sie erneut, und ihre Worte verstummten unter seinen Lippen. Effektiv lag seine Hand immer noch um ihren Nacken geschlungen, zwang sie, stillzuhalten, und sie zog und zerrte an seinen Schultern. Mit der anderen Hand riss er an ihrem Kleid, löste den Rock immer weiter von der oberen Hälfte, und sie zuckte und wimmerte unter jedem Reißen gegen seine Lippen.

Seine Hand lag plötzlich auf ihrer bloßen Hüfte, Haut an Haut. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während er ihre Hände nun zwang, auf seinem Oberkörper zu liegen. Er zwang sie rückwärst gegen den bogenartigen Durchgang aus hellem Holz, und kurz blieb ihr bei dem Aufprall dagegen die Luft weg.

Sie wollte weg von ihm, wollte rennen – wollte einfach nur weg, aber er ließ sie nicht. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, und sein Mund verließ ihre Lippen, küsste ihre Wange, die Linie ihres Kiefers, ihren Hals, während sie weinte, während sie ihn beleidigte, während sie versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben.

Er richtete sich auf, und sie sah in sein Gesicht, blinzelte die Tränen fort, und sein Ausdruck hatte sich verändert.

Hunger stand in seinem Blick. So würde sie es nennen, und es raubte ihr kurz die Luft, um zu schreien und ihn weiter zu beleidigen. Er zerrte sich sein Hemd vom Körper. Kurz sah sie den verblassten dunklen Schimmer an seiner Seite.

Seine Wunde, fiel ihr träge wieder ein. Sie war immer noch nicht vollständig verheilt. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehrte. Er riss in einer kraftvollen Bewegung den Rock von ihren Hüften so dass sie nur noch das funkelnde Oberteil des Kleides trug, ihr Höschen und die hohen Schuhe.

Sein bloßer Oberkörper war muskulös, sehnig, und geeignet dafür Ausdauersport zu machen. Sie hasste, dass sie nicht dieselbe körperliche Kraft besaß. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie Beule in seiner dunklen Anzughose, und sie war so heillos überfordert. Sie weinte noch immer, aber sie schrie nicht mehr.

Was gab es noch zu schreien? Es kam sowieso niemand hierher. Er hatte ihr Kleid tatsächlich zerstört, und jetzt? Jetzt wollte er sie…? Zwingen.

Seine Hände griffen plötzlich fast erschreckend sanft nach ihrem Gesicht, hielten es fest, während er langsam den Kopf senkte. Sie fragte sich, wie betrunken er wohl wirklich sein musste, und sie ließ den Kuss über sich ergehen.

Es würde kein Weg daran vorbeiführen, nahm sie an.

Dass er mit ihr schlief. Wenn sie es jetzt schaffte, zu fliehen, dann würde sie es aber wohl oder übel dennoch tun müssen, ansonsten würde die Ehe annulliert werden, oder was auch immer – und es wäre ihre Schuld. Und sie hätte nichts erreicht. Sie wusste nicht mal mehr, ob ihre Gedanken noch einen Sinn ergaben.

Ihr Körper tat weh von seiner Gewalt, von ihren Versuchen, zu entkommen, und jetzt gerade war sie einfach nur müde und erschöpft. Er durfte solche Gewalt nicht anwenden, aber er tat es doch. Sie war so wütend auf ihn. Sie hasste ihn so sehr! Er würde das nie wieder gut machen können! Und sie würde es ihm niemals vergessen, ihm niemals verzeihen! Er war nichts weiter, als ein widerlicher Todesser, der-

- seine Zunge glitt zwischen ihre Lippen, so dass all ihre überflüssigen Gedanken abrupt abbrachen.

Sie spürte, wer Abstand zwischen sich und ihm enger wurde, wie er gänzlich verschwand, wie ihr Herz hämmerte, das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschte, als er den Arm um sie geschlungen hatte, sich seine Lippen öffneten – und er sie hochhob. Er trug sie! Weg vom Türrahmen, weiter ins Esszimmer, und er setzte sie auf die Tischkante. Danach löste er sich kurz von ihren Lippen.

Ihre Finger hatten sich um seinen Nacken versteift, denn sie hatte sich festhalten müssen. Er stand zwischen ihren Beinen, und unter ihren Wimpern sah sie zu ihm auf.

Und oh Gott! Es war dieses lästige Gefühl! Dieses seltsame Gefühl, was sie schon am Morgen nach ihrem Junggesellinnenabschied so gehasst hatte. Diese seltsame Elektrizität, die von ihm ausging, dieses Gefühl von… - Gott! Nein!

Und es verging diese eine bedeutungsschwere Sekunde. Ihre Hände lagen absolut nutzlos auf seinen nackten Schultern. Röte musste ihre Wangen bereits sprengen, und kurz schien er ihr die Zeit zu geben, dachte sie.

Er stand vor ihr, die Arme hingen an seinen Seiten, aber sie wusste, gleich wäre der Moment vorbei. Sie spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib, und es war nicht gut! Gar nicht gut! Denn so konnte sie sich unmöglich wehren.

Sie konnte nicht, wie an jenem Morgen, rückwärst über das Bett vor ihm fliehen.

Sie saß vor ihm, er zwischen ihren Beinen, und dieses furchtbare Gefühl war fast zu mächtig für sie. Seine Präsenz erschlug sie fast, seine unverhohlene Sexualität, seine ganze Erfahrung, seine Ungeduld, und sein Blick. Sein Blick war so anders! So absolut…-

Sie musste schlucken.

Und die Sekunde war fairerweise vorbei. Und sie war eine dumme Kuh.

Er schloss den Abstand so heftig, dass sein Mund praktisch auf ihre Lippen krachte. Ihr Unterleib explodierte förmlich. Seine Zunge drang zwischen ihre Lippen und sie keuchte auf, als das Gefühl sie erfasste. Er fuhr mit der Zunge an ihrer entlang, und sie spürte die Hitze augenblicklich in den Wangen, und das seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend verstärkte sich um das Dreifache. Es war ein unangenehmes Prickeln, und sie war stocksteif vor Schreck.

Sie fiel in eine seltsame Trance, gefangen von seiner Nähe, der Härte seines Körpers, ihr Herz flatterte unkontrolliert und machte einen gefährlichen Satz, als sie das leise Geräusch hörte, was seinem Mund entwich. Es war ein fast unhörbares Stöhnen, und es schickte tausend Schauer ihre Wirbelsäule hinab.

Sie schmeckte den Alkohol auf seinen Lippen. Es war fast toxisch, dieses Gefühl. Und sie wusste, es war so ein großer Fehler, sich jetzt von irgendwelchen pubertären Schwankungen lenken zu lassen, vor allem nach der er sie gezwungen hatte, Gewalt angewandt hatte, um –

-mit einem zornigen Knurren zerriss er ihr Höschen. Sie zog den Kopf zurück, Scham auf ihrem gesamten Gesicht, wahrscheinlich flächendeckend ausgebreitet, während sie nicht fassen konnte, dass das jetzt passierte!

Hier auf dem Esszimmertisch! Einfach so! Er konnte nicht-

-er zog sie wieder an sich, während er seine Hose öffnete. Sie hörte das Klirren der Gürtelschnalle, vernahm das Reißen des Reißverschlusses, und dennoch war sie benebelt von seiner Zunge, die ihren Mund erkundete. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern, reglos, effektlos, und sie spürte, wie er sich positionierte.

Ihre Augen flogen auf. Sie war so unglaublich feucht, dass es schamlos war! Und mochte das hier als Vergewaltigung begonnen haben, so befürchtete sie fast, dass es jetzt gerade nicht mehr immer noch als solche zu deuten wäre.

„Malfoy", entfuhr es ihr heiser, und er sah sie an, hörte nicht auf, griff unter ihren Po, um sie anzuheben. Er sah ihr in die Augen, schien ihr bedeuteten zu wollen, zu sprechen, oder was auch immer.

Sie wusste im Nachhinein nicht, warum, aber sie sagte kein einziges Wort mehr.

Er schien sich nicht beherrschen zu können; nicht zu wollen.

Seine Brust hob sich schneller, während er ungeduldig verharrte.

Und alles, was sie in dieser Sekunde dachte, war, dass es wehtun würde. Und wie sehr sie sich schämte. Und sie hasste ihn immer noch.

Er drang nach vorne, während er ihre Lippen mit seinen verschloss. Zuerst gab nichts nach, aber dann keuchte sie in seinen Mund, als er die Barriere fast mühelos überwandte, mit nur einem einzigen Stoß nach vorne, während sich etwas in ihrem Innern überraschend geweitet hatte. Sie klammerte sich praktisch an ihn, weinte wieder heiße Tränen, und er bewegte sich, ließ ihr keine Zeit, dieses Unglück zu begreifen, den Schmerz auch nur ansatzweise zu verdauen, zu bewältigen, und er entfernte sich, nur um wieder in sie zu stoßen, und sie weinte gegen seinen Hals.

Er küsste ihre Schulter, ihr Schlüsselbein, schien unendlich weit entfernt, während er mit einem rauen Stöhnen wieder in sie eindrang.

„Fuck…", entfuhr es ihm fast genüsslich. „Fuck, Granger!", keuchte er, und blind vor Tränen griff sie in seine vollen Haare, zerrte sein Gesicht zu sich nach oben, und sie küsste ihn, denn mehr fiel ihr nicht mehr ein, mehr wollte sie jetzt gerade gar nicht.

Er erwiderte den Kuss sofort, und sie zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand plötzlich zwischen ihre Körper glitt, und einen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen fand, der bunte Sterne vor ihren geschlossenen Augen tanzen ließ.

Der Schmerz war so schnell abgeklungen, wie er gekommen war. Seine Stöße waren zu einem dumpfen Gefühl geworden, was sie gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Seine Länge und seine Größe, ließen sie bei jedem Stoß nach Luft schnappen, und wahrscheinlich konnte sie gerade keinen größeren Fehler machen, nichts Verruchteres tun als das hier!

Und sie hasste sich, dass sie nicht einmal so tun konnte, als würde sie es hassen. Als würde sie hassen, dass er ihr Kleid zerrissen hatte, um mit ihr Sex auf dem Esstisch zu haben.

Denn sie hasste ihn nicht mal dafür! Sie hasste ihn. Aber nicht dafür.

Merlin, sie war so gefangen. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst.

Seine Hand presste sich gegen ihren empfindlichen Punkt, und kurz wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, als ihr erster Orgasmus in Wellen ihren Körper schüttelte. Er rammte sich so tief in sie, dass sie glaubte, sie würde zerbrechen, als er zitternd mit einem tiefen Grollen in ihr kam, während er seine Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte. Seine Lippen küssten sie fast sanft, küssten ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals, bis sein Kopf schwer atmend auf ihrer Schulter zum Ruhen kam.

Er war immer noch in ihr, als die Punkte vor ihren Augen nachließen, und sie begriff, dass er sie so eben entjungfert hatte. Mit ihrer verdammten Erlaubnis dazu! Eine Träne fiel auf ihre Wange bei dieser Erkenntnis, und sie stank nach seinem Duft. Er war überall.

Sie war… seine Frau.

Sie hielt ihn noch immer fest, aber dann verging dieser Moment, und die Zeit tickte weiter.

Er hob träge den Blick.

„Ich-", begann er rau, aber sie schüttelte fast ängstlich den Kopf.

„-nicht!", unterbrach sie ihn gefasst. Sie wollte nichts von ihm hören. Gott, wie sie versagt hatte. Und das schon nach wenigen Stunden Ehe mit ihm. War sie es nicht gewesen, die sich geschworen hatte, niemals mit ihm zu schlafen? Ihn hängen zu lassen mit diesem Verlangen? Dass er wahnsinnig werden würde, weil sie sich verweigerte? Vor seinen Eltern wie das Elend in Person wirkte?

Und was tat sie?!

Merlin…! Sie sah sich um. Irgendwann hatte sie ihre Schuhe verloren. Ihr Kleid lag in Fetzen im Haus verteilt, und es waren zornige Tränen, die sie weinte. Sie schob ihn von sich, bemerkte die zähe Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen, glitt vom Tisch und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, denn es tat verdammt weh, zu laufen.

Er war zu grob gewesen. Er war ein Arschloch gewesen, und jetzt brauchte sie nicht hören, wie er triumphierte! Wie er ihr schadenfroh noch ein paar Beleidigungen reindrückte, weil sie genauso dumm war wie alle Jungfrauen, die er wohl schon ‚erlegt' hatte!

Gott, wie sie sich selber hasste. Sie sammelte humpelnd ihre Kleidungsfetzen auf, würdigte ihn mit keinem Blick mehr, denn Scham erfüllte sie, während sie halb nackt durch ihr Haus stolzierte, eilig zu den Treppen, schleunigst nach oben ins Badezimmer.

Sie sah seinen Glücksbund zerknüllt auf dem Boden liegen. Nein, ihr hatte er kein Glück gebracht! Und sie konnte kaum noch schneller rennen.

Sie schlug die Tür des erstbesten Badezimmers hinter sich zu als sie es erreicht hatte, verriegelte sie von ihnen und wusste, das war kein glanzvoller Abgang gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr angesehen.

Sie hatte nicht gekonnt. Jetzt gerade konnte sie seinen verdammten Triumph nicht ab!

Und sie schämte sich! Gott, wie sie sich schämte!


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28

Er hatte sich angezogen. Er hatte sich einen Drink gemacht.

Er lehnte an der Tischkante, auf der er sie vor einer halben Stunde genommen hatte.

Leer starrte er geradeaus. Das hatte ihn alles an Kraft gekostet.

Und er konnte nicht. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Er bekam endlose Kopfschmerzen, wenn er drüber nachdachte.

Sie duschte. Er hörte es. Sie duschte seit einer Weile. Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht, und er erschrak zutiefst, als die Tür vorne ins Schloss fiel.

Seine Mutter kam ins Wohnzimmer, ehe er sich sammeln konnte. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was tust du hier?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Zu viele Menschen konnten hier ein und ausgehen.

„Wieso haben wir nicht direkt hier gefeiert, Mutter?", wollte er knapp von ihr wissen, während er noch einen Schluck Whiskey zur Beruhigung trank. „Es gehen doch ständig alle ein und aus", entfuhr es ihm bitterer, als beabsichtigt. Sie wirkte kurz betroffen.

„Oh, nur heute, wegen… der Hochzeit", schloss sie langsam, während ihr Blick auf einen übriggebliebenen gläsernen Schuh fiel und einen einsamen Fetzen Stoff des sündhaft teuren Kleides, welches er blind zerstört hatte. Er schluckte kurz, als der Blick seiner Mutter ihn traf.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie also, mit sehr prüfendem Blick. Was passiert war? „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte sie sofort, als er nicht antwortete, Panik in ihrem Blick. „Ist sie hier? Ist sie oben?" Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, aber Draco sprach, ehe er sich abhalten konnte, und er hätte sich anschließend am liebsten dafür erschlagen, dass er so ein dämlicher Idiot war.

„Sie duscht", unterbrach er seine Mutter, die bereits nach oben gehen wollte.

Sie… _was_?" Narzissa hatte sich umgewandt, in der Bewegung innegehalten und starrte ihn an. Er verdrehte, zornig mit sich selbst, die Augen. „Wieso duscht sie?", fragte sie so verstört, dass Draco den Blick senken musste. „Wieso hat – oh."

Sie schwieg plötzlich. Er hörte sie ausatmen.

„Mutter", begann er, aber Narzissas Blick war eisig.

„Draco, ihr seid erwachsen. Ihr seid verheiratet, aber es ist eure Hochzeit, und ich erwarte euch draußen. In zehn Minuten, hast du mich verstanden?", fuhr sie ihn an, und selbst seine Mutter konnte also rot werden. „Und hör auf, dieses widerliche Zeug zu trinken! Du bist wie dein Vater!", beleidigte sie ihn anschließend zornig. Er sagte nichts, und sie verschwand kopfschüttelnd und wütend aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Und jetzt? Was zur Hölle sollte er jetzt tun?!

Und äußerst widerwillig leerte er sein Glas. Und dann machte er den schweren Marsch nach oben. Und zum ersten Mal war er sich nicht völlig sicher, was er tun sollte.

Er hörte sie im ersten Badezimmer. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen, kaute auf seiner Lippe, und entschied, es gab keinen guten Zeitpunkt dafür. Er musste es einfach hinter sich bringen.

Er klopfte gegen das Holz und hörte sie im Innern innehalten. „Narzissa will uns draußen sehen", sagte er also die ersten Worte, die besten Worte, die ihm einfielen. Zuerst glaubte er, sie hätte ihn nicht gehört. Dann, als er noch einmal klopfen wollte, entriegelte sie die Tür.

Erschrocken war er zurückgewichen. Sie öffnete schließlich.

„Ich kann es nicht reparieren", gestand sie ein, während sie Fetzen des Kleides in den Armen hielt. „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab, und selbst mit Zauberstab…" Sie unterbrach sich, beendete den Satz nicht, denn sie betrachtete den Stoff in ihrer Hand.

Merlin, es war unangenehm. Er wusste nicht zu sagen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und gab ihn ihr. Sie nahm ihn nicht.

„Ich kenne keinen Zauber hierfür", räumte sie kopfschüttelnd ein. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie ihn nicht ansah. Scheiße. Er fühlte sich beschissen.

„Dann zieh ein anderes Kleid an", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Ich kann kein anderes Kleid anziehen", sagte sie nur kopfschüttelnd, die Stimme seltsam gebrochen, und er wollte gehen. Er wollte hier nicht sein.

„Dann geh so", sagte er achselzuckend, und sie hob den Blick – und er wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan.

Sie hatte geweint, selbst er konnte es sehen. Selbst der dümmste Idiot konnte es sehen! Sie war blass geworden. Aber er konnte niemanden trösten. Und er wollte sie nicht trösten. Sie war niemand, den er… überhaupt kannte – oder kennen wollte. Und er war einfach nur ein Arschloch. Und jetzt… wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Sie wird wütend sein", murmelte Granger, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen.

„Unsinn. Es ist ein scheiß Kleid, Granger. Es ist nicht die Welt", fuhr er sie an. Sie zuckte zusammen, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tat es ihm leid. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wusste er definitiv, dass er sie vergewaltigt hatte. Und es war kein gutes Gefühl.

Und nicht einmal Granger wollte er so etwas wirklich antun. Aber es war zu spät für halbherzige Entschuldigungen, und sie wirkte nicht so, als wolle sie irgendetwas Derartiges hören.

„Zieh… zieh dir ein anderes Kleid an. Irgendetwas wird in deinem Schrank hängen. Es ist egal", wiederholte er mit mehr Nachdruck. „Mir ist es egal, was du anhast", versuchte er es erneut, als sie nicht reagierte. Dann hob sich ihr Blick. Eine Kälte war in ihren Blick gekrochen.

„Und du denkst, deine Meinung bedeutet irgendetwas, weil du das Sagen hast, Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich scharf bei ihm, zu scharf, als dass es ihm nicht auffallen könnte. „Weil du alles bestimmst? Immer Recht hast? Weil du der König bist, dem alle gehorchen zu haben, oder du zwingst sie dazu?"

„Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen!", entfuhr es ihm gepresst, ein wenig zorniger, und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Zumindest nicht, als – es ist egal!", unterbrach er sich gereizt. „Merlin, zieh dir ein scheiß Kleid an oder lass es bleiben. Ich gehe wieder raus, und wenn du nicht kommst, ist es nicht mein Problem!", knurrte er.

„Ein wahrer Gentleman, mein Ehemann!", spuckte sie ihm freudlos entgegen, und er lehnte sich näher zu ihr.

„Jeder bekommt, was er verdient, Mrs Malfoy. Jeder bekommt, was er verdient", wiederholte er mit einem bitteren Ausdruck, und bei ihrem Namen verzog sie fast schmerzhaft ihren Mund. Sie sah ihn an. Und er konnte nicht mal sagen, dass es nicht gut war. Er würde ihr gerne sagen, dass sie nicht mal gut gewesen war, aber es wäre gelogen, und er wollte nicht lügen.

Es reichte, wenn einer von ihnen beiden log. Denn er wusste, sie log. Er wusste nicht, weswegen, aber er kannte sie wohl gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihn ganz bestimmt nicht heiraten gewollt hatte. Unter keinen Umständen! Er wusste nur noch nicht, wieso sie log.

„Und danke", ergänzte er kälter. „Für deine… Dienste vorhin", erläuterte er, und ihr Mund öffnete sich langsam. „Sieh es als… deine Bezahlung dafür, dass du nun meinen Namen tragen darfst", schloss er mit einem Lächeln.

„Malfoy, am besten verschwindest du, oder ich bringe dich um", informierte sie ihn eisig.

Und schon wieder hatte er das seltsame Bedürfnis, sie gegen den nächsten Türrahmen zu pressen und ihr solche Widerworte auszutreiben. Wahrscheinlich sah er gerade auch genauso aus, denn sie wich unbewusst vor ihm zurück.

Er schenkte ihr ein feines Lächeln, welches den Argwohn sofort in ihre Augen trieb, er sah es genau. „Ich mag es rau. Vielleicht sparst du dir dein Temperament für später auf, Darling", sagte er fast sanft. Röte war in ihre Wangen gekrochen, und ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt.

„Raus!", rief sie zornig, und er zog sich mit einem überlegenen Ausdruck zurück, während sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss knallte.

Oh vielleicht könnte er es aushalten. Mit ihr. Sie würde sich zweifelsohne mit der Zeit verbessern, würde wissen, worauf er stehen würde, und wenn sie alles mit demselben Elan anging, wie diese seltsame Hochzeit voranzutreiben, nahm er an, dass es für ihn durchaus amüsant werden könnte.

Denn dass sie wild und unbändig war, das störte ihn überhaupt nicht. Dass sie andere Mädchen anschrie und rauswarf, weil er mit ihnen flirtete, machte ihn höchstens an.

Er könnte mit ihr Spaß haben, bevor er ihr Leben zur Hölle machen würde.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib war einem beständigen Pochen gewichen, das sie mit nur genügend Alkohol unter Kontrolle bekommen würde.

Harry unterstellte ihr bereits, noch nie so lustig gewesen zu sein, wie heute Abend, und sie hatte auch mit ihrem Vater getanzt.

Na ja, ihr Vater hatte sie festgehalten und geführt, und Hermine war ihm nur dreimal auf die Zehen gestiegen. Sie hatte all ihre natürliche Scham fortgetrunken und verbannte die skandalöse Erinnerung an Draco Malfoy und dem Esstisch so gut es ging, bis an das Ende ihres Gedächtnisses. Sie wusste, das würde nicht lange gut gehen.

Und sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war! Sie wusste nur, es durfte nicht wieder vorkommen, dass sie sich so gehen ließ.

Und das Schlimme war, Narzissa sprach kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Und Hermine ignorierte auch das, so gut sie konnte.

Sie wusste nicht, warum Narzissa beleidigt war. Sie könnte Malfoy fragen, und dieser würde ihr dann wahrscheinlich sagen, dass Narzissa Bescheid wusste. Und Hermine wollte es gar nicht wissen. Und wenn sie nur zu lange darüber nachdachte, wurde sie selber wütend mit Narzissa, denn Narzissa war es doch gewesen, die unbedingt gewollt hatte, dass Hermine ihren missratenen Sohn heiraten sollte.

Also trank sie. Die Wirkung von genug Champagner wurde unterschätzt, stellte sie fest. Sie war fast schon ausgelassen. Fast schon so viel, dass es peinlich war.

Ihre Eltern kamen Arm in Arm auf sie zu. Schlimmer war, dass Malfoy betont gelassen neben ihnen schritt. Harry, Ron und Ginny wandten sich um.

„Hermine, wir wollen uns verabschieden. Es war eine herrliche Feier! So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt!", rief ihre Mutter aus, während sie sie an sich drückte. „Und dein Ehemann… ist ein großartiger Tänzer", ergänzte sie lächelnd. Hermines Stirn runzelte sich. Hatte Malfoy mit ihrer Mutter getanzt?

_Esstisch_.

Das Wort kam ihr augenblicklich in den Sinn, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte. Und es war kein einfacher Blick. Nein, es war der Esstisch-Blick. Sie wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz.

„Habt noch viel Spaß, Kinder", sagte ihr Vater jetzt, drückte sie ebenfalls kurz an sich und reichte Malfoy die Hand. „Pass gut auf sie auf", ergänzte er nur. Und Malfoy lächelte tatsächlich.

„Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Mr Granger", erwiderte er mit einem so eindeutigen Unterton, dass Hermines Herz einen unpassenden Satz machte. Oh Merlin!

„Auf Wiedersehen, ihr Lieben!", rief ihre Mutter Ron, Harry und Ginny zu, und ihre Eltern verschwanden schließlich. Malfoy stand nun alleine vor den vier Freunden. Ron bedachte ihn mit einem besonders widerwärtigen Ausdruck. Immerhin hatte Ron aufgehört zu schweigen, nachdem sie vor einer Stunde volltrunken die Hogwarts-Hymne für ihn gesungen hatte. Es hatte ihn erweicht.

Jetzt allerdings schienen alle schlechten Malfoy-Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt zu sein, und Hermine befand sich wieder einmal zwischen den Stühlen. Und es sah so aus, als ob sie zu der Harry-Gruppe gehörte. Nicht zu der einsamen Malfoy-Gruppe.

Und Malfoys Blick ruhte auf ihr. Sie wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt bemerkte, wie er sie anstarrte! Es war fast schamlos, und es war ihr unendlich peinlich, sogar durch die Champagner-Wolke hindurch. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich.

„Möchtest du irgendetwas Bestimmtes?", zwang sie ihre Stimme zu kühler Raison, und er verzog kurz den Mund.

„Darf ich hier nicht stehen und dich ansehen?", erkundigte er sich unschuldig, aber sie war nicht mehr wirklich fähig, die Scharade vor ihren Freunden aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ich denke, wenn es nichts gibt, was du willst, dann kannst du genauso gut gehen, oder nicht?", entgegnete sie, und sie spürte vor allem Harrys Blick auf sich. Aber sie war nicht bereit das Wettstarren mit Malfoy zu unterbrechen.

„Hm, du bist nicht mehr so zuvorkommend wie vorhin", erklärte er nachdenklich mit einem eindeutigen Lächeln. Sie verengte die Augen.

„Nein. Und das gehört hier auch nicht hin", schloss sie strenger. So streng es bei so vielen Gläsern Champagner eben noch möglich war.

„Vielleicht magst du Potter und Weasley davon erzählen?", schlug er ihr lächelnd vor.

„Malfoy, halt den Mund!", knurrte sie zornig.

„Ich sehe dich später", informierte er sie, gerade, als sie explodieren wollte, und wandte sich nickend ab. Zornig hatte sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Du magst ihn nicht sonderlich?", stellte Harry gedehnt fest.

„Nein! Er ist einfach ein-" Und sie fing sich gerade noch ebenso. Sie hatte Harrys Fangfrage nicht einmal als solche erkannt. Sie hob den Blick. Oh, Harry sah nicht freundlich aus.

„Du… nennst ihn beim Nachnamen", stellte Ginny knapp fest. „Und du bist ziemlich wütend auf ihn", fuhr sie langsam fort.

„Unsinn", tat Hermine ihre Worte achselzuckend ab.

Die Stille, die folgte war unangenehm. Sie war noch nie so dankbar, dass Pansy zu ihnen kam.

„Na? Ist das die beste Hochzeit der Welt, oder was?", wollte sie lächelnd wissen, aber schnell verlor ihr Ausdruck an Heiterkeit. „Was ist los?", wollte sie plötzlich wissen.

„Malfoy und Hermine hatten Streit", ließ sich Ron zu bösen Worten hinab. Hermine schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf.

„Und? Gibt es sonst was Neues? Weasley, du solltest wissen, dass der beste Streit im besten Sex resultieren kann, wenn man es richtig anstellt", maßregelte Pansy Ron, und Hermine spürte erneut die Hitze. „Nicht wahr, Hermine?", fragte sie zwinkernd, aber Hermine war so rot, Pansy musste nicht mal zwinkern.

„Pansy!", entfuhr es Hermine peinlich berührt.

„Aber… wie ich sehe, weißt du das bereits?", vermutete Pansy, und Hermine vergrub das krebsrote Gesicht in ihrer Hand. Und es war Ron, der daraufhin uncharakteristisch vortrat.

„Parkinson, kannst du mittlerweile tanzen?", fragte er schroff und schritt bereits zur Eisfläche. Pansy folgte ihm verblüfft. Harry und Ginny sahen sie beide äußerst angewidert an. Wahrscheinlich weil Hermine so rot geworden war, was praktisch ein Geständnis gewesen sein musste, auf Pansys Andeutungen hin.

„Hermine, hast du-?" Aber Hermine schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Oh, können wir bitte über alles reden? Nur nicht über… nicht über… - alles sonst, ok?", wich Hermine ihr hastig aus. Ginnys Auen weiteten sich kurz, ehe sie schließlich nickte.

„Seit wann tanzt Ron mit Pansy?", wollte sie gedehnt wissen. Hermine setzte das nächste Glas an die Lippen.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte sie, froh, ihre Gedanken ablenken zu können. „Wirklich keine Ahnung."

„Hey, ich dachte, du wolltest tanzen!", rief sie ihm nach, als er die Wärme der Party verlassen hatte.

„Habe es mir anders überlegt", knurrte er zornig und trat nach einer Schneewehe, auf seinem Weg, das Grundstück zu verlassen.

„Weasley, vielleicht ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, aber der Wärmezauber reicht nicht bis hierhin!", erinnerte sie ihn, während sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Dann geh einfach!", rief er wütend. Sie schloss zu ihm auf.

„Gott, du benimmst dich wie ein Kind!" Er wandte sich zornig um. Der Zorn auf seinem Gesicht verflüchtigte sich leicht, als er bemerkte, wie stark sie zitterte.

„Für deinen Aufzug ist es zu kalt. Du solltest gehen. Ich brauche keine Hilfe", erklärte er und bemühte sich um Ruhe in seiner Stimme.

„Mein _Aufzug_?", wiederholte sie langsam, und er deutete mit einer entsprechend genervten Geste auf ihren Körper. „Mein _Aufzug_, Weasley, ist ein achttausend Galleonen teures Cocktailkleid, was wohl kaum so einen abfälligen Namen wie ‚Aufzug' verdient hat!", erklärte sie beleidigt. Gott, er war so blöd!

„Schön, dann sollten du und dein _Kleid_ zurück zur Party gehen. Ich habe genug", erklärte er. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Du tust so, als wäre es vollkommen unerwartet, dass Hermine und Draco geheiratet haben, aber du wusstest das!", informierte sie ihn gereizt. Sie rieb sich die bloßen Oberarme.

„Du wirst dir den verfluchten Tod holen", knurrte er nur, zog sich widerwillig das Jackett aus und legte es ihr unbeholfen um die bloßen Schultern. Sie ließ diese Geste über sich ergehen.

„Du magst sie, oder?", fragte Pansy plötzlich unvermittelt.

„Wen?", wollte er wissen. „Hermine? Ja, natürlich mag ich sie. Wir sind beste Freunde, wir-"

„-nein, ich meine…" Sie unterbrach sich selber. Und er starrte plötzlich ins Leere. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Das hatte ich mal gedacht", gestand er tatsächlich ein, und Ärger zuckte über seine Züge, „aber das ist nicht mehr so. Wie könnte es so sein, Parkinson, erklär mir das? Sie… hat Malfoy genommen! Sie macht sonst was mit ihm, und kann ihn nicht mal leiden!", brauste er auf.

„Manchmal", begann Pansy ruhiger, „mag man jemanden, obwohl er Fehler macht", sagte sie.

„Ach ja? Meinst du damit Malfoy oder mich?", wollte er angriffslustig wissen.

„Ich meine damit Hermine", klärte sie ihn mit erhobener Braue auf. Weasleys Mund öffnete sich knapp.

„Du sagst also, dass sie Malfoy geheiratet hat, war ein Fehler gewesen?" Sie atmete daraufhin aus.

„Nein, aber du siehst es so. Aber ich bin sicher, du hast auch schon mal einen Fehler gemacht", erklärte sie streng. Und er wandte tatsächlich ertappt den Blick.

„Weißt du", sagte sie langsam, „du kannst es ihr nicht ewig vorwerfen." Es wurde langsam anstrengend mit ihm, befand sie.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie sich damit abfinden kann! Mit Malfoy! Mit diesem… Reinblüter-Quatsch!", fing er wieder an.

„Du bist selber Rein-"

„-nein!", schrie er jetzt aufgebracht, so dass sie abrupt schwieg. „Nein, Parkinson! Das bin ich nicht, Merlin noch mal! Denkst du das wirklich? Dass ich so bin wie ihr?", wollte er außer sich wissen, und sie blinzelte verblüfft.

„Wie ihr?", wiederholte sie langsam.

„Ja!", rief er verzweifelt. „Du machst doch dieselbe Scheiße!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte wirklich alleine sein, ok?" Er versuchte wieder, sich zu beruhigen, aber seine Fäuste zitterten unkontrolliert.

„Es ist nicht alles Scheiße, was wir tun!", rechtfertigte sie sich zornig. Dann wandte er sich um.

„Ach nein?" Und plötzlich trat ein zorniges Funkeln in seine blauen Augen. Er war wirklich sauer. Tapfer streckte sie den Rücken durch. „Und wie oft hast du deinen Verlobten schon gesehen? Wie oft hat er dir geschrieben? Wie sieht er aus? Hat er irgendwelche Hobbys, Lieblingsbücher, die du kennst?", wollte er jetzt kalt wissen, und sie verzog den Mund.

„Ich erfahre alle diese Dinge mit der Zeit", wich sie ihm energisch aus.

„Oh, ja! Das klingt verflucht fantastisch, oder nicht?", knurrte er. „Das ist echte Liebe, oder? Man heiratet irgendeinen Unbekannten Vollpfosten, und weiß nicht mal seinen Vornamen!"

„Ich kenne seinen Vornamen!", rief Pansy wütend. „Ich weiß alles, was wichtig ist!", brachte sie zitternd vor Wut hervor.

„Ja, du kennst das Vermögen in seinem Verlies! Mehr nicht, Pansy! Mehr nicht!", schrie er, und sagte zum ersten Mal ihren Vornamen.

„Und du denkst, du bist ein Geschenk für jedes Mädchen, oder wie darf ich das verstehen, Weasley?", fragte sie und verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Jackett. „Mit deinen Ansichten, die niemand anzweifeln darf, die niemand kritisieren darf – mit deiner sorglosen, blauäugigen Einstellung, die alles andere als ein sicheres Leben garantiert!"

„Sicheres Leben?", rief er hysterisch aus. „Wir sind die Kriegsgeneration! Denkst du, so etwas brauche ich? Ein sicheres Leben, garantiert durch lebenslangen Zwang?!"

„Es ist kein Zwang!", rechtfertigte sie sich, mittlerweile heiser vom Schreien.

„Nein, sicher nicht!", rief er belustigt. „Hermine liebt Malfoy! Das war schon immer so! Gott! Sag mir, dass du deinen Idioten liebst!", forderte er plötzlich mit einem überlegenen Grinsen. „Bitte, sag es mir. Und sag mir genau, was es an ihm ist, dass dich überzeugt hat."

„Du bist ein Idiot", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Weil du es nicht kannst, oder? Du kannst mir nicht eine gute Eigenschaft an ihm nennen. Sofern du überhaupt irgendetwas über ihn weißt!", ergänzte er triumphierend.

„Er ist ein guter Mann. Er ist fleißig und rechtschaffen", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Und woher weißt du das? Hat er dir eine Bewerbung geschickt? Mit Resümee und Lebenslauf? Mit Foto und Referenzen von all den armen Frauen, die er mit seinem Reinblüterschwanz bereits beglücken durfte?"

Und bevor sie sich hinreißen würde, noch ein einziges Wort zu sagen, hatte sie sich im Schnee von ihm abgewandt und dankte Merlin, dass ihre Schuhe imprägniert waren. Sie wunderte sich, dass der Schnee nicht unter ihren Füßen schmolz, so wie der Zorn in ihrem Innern kochte.

„Hey!", rief er ihr wütend nach. „Mein Jackett!"

Und sie blieb stehen, atmete zornig aus, ehe sie sich das Jackett von den Schultern riss, zurück stapfte, und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts, Weasley!" Sie knallte das Jackett mit voller Wucht in seine Arme. „Du bist ein gemeiner, missgünstiger Bastard, der nicht ertragen kann, wenn andere glücklich sind!", schrie sie außer sich. Er pfefferte das Jackett in den Schnee und schloss den Abstand.

„Ja, du klingst verdammt glücklich, du dumme Slytherin-Ziege! Du bist eine scheiß Reinblüterin-Prinzessin mit Ansichten vom vorletzten Jahrhundert, die uns allen-!"

Und sie war es gewesen, die die letzten Zentimeter überwunden hatte. Und sie hatte als erste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund gepresst und seine Worte gestoppt.

Und sie spürte die Kälte für einen Moment nicht mehr.

Denn sie küsste Ronald Weasley, und ihr kühnes Herz explodierte in ihrer Brust.

…

Zuerst dachte sie, er wäre versteinert, aber dann hob sich seine Hand langsam zu ihrem Gesicht, seine Finger strichen blind ihre kinnlagen Haare hinter ihr Ohr, ehe er den Abstand vollends schloss und sich ihre Zungen praktisch gleichzeitig trafen.

Sie hatte die Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt, während seine Arme sich um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatten. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so gut küssen konnte. Sie hatte gedacht, er hätte keine Ahnung davon, und jetzt bekam sie weiche Knie, unter den Bewegungen seiner Zunge, unter der Kraft seiner Quidditch-Arme.

Und sie war es auch, die den Kuss beendete. Sie zog den Kopf zurück, und nur widerwillig ließ er das zu. Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Oh nein! Was hatte sie getan?

Wahrscheinlich war das kein korrektes Verhalten von einer verlobten Reinblüterin.

„Du…", keuchte sie völlig überrumpelt, „du… küsst mich nicht noch einmal, Weasley, hast du verstanden?", flüsterte sie, mit hochroten Wangen. Und tatsächlich war all sein Zorn verflogen.

Und sie erwartete, dass er ihr überheblich erklärte, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die ihn geküsst hatte, aber er nickte langsam. „Ok, Pansy", sagte er rau und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen. Und sie hoffte wirklich, er würde sie gleich loslassen, denn sonst… würde sie ihn bestimmt noch einmal küssen.

Oh Gott…. Sie musste dringend aufhören. Sie durfte keine Zeit mehr mit ihm verbringen.

Sein Kopf senkte sich sehr langsam, und während sie wirklich plante, wegzulaufen, schlossen sich ihre Augen bereits erneut….


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29

Sie kehrte zurück in die Welt der Lebenden. So kam es ihr vor. Sie hörte ein seltsames Geräusch. Ein Reißen.

Ein Reißen?

Ja, ein Reißen, entschied ihr müdes Gehirn. Sie musste schlafen. Eigentlich noch ein Jahrhundert lang. Aber da war das Geräusch schon wieder.

Ihre Augen mussten zusammen geschweißt worden sein, denn sie brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um sie zu öffnen. Ihr Kopf drehte sich einen kurzen Moment lang, ehe auch dieses Gefühl abebbte.

Sie tauchte aus vielen grauweißen Kissen empor.

Sie lag… auf einer Couch.

Es war taghell. Sie lag auf ihrer Wohnzimmercouch. Diese Dinge kristallisierten sich alle sehr langsam heraus. Sie trug ein unbequemes Kleid. Hatte sie es sich angezogen? Es warf tausend Falten, hatte bereits einige Flecken und ein winziges Brandloch am Saum.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Dann hörte sie das Reißen erneut und hob erschrocken den Blick.

Buntes Papier flog in ihr Sichtfeld.

Geschenkpapier.

Er saß im Sessel. Nur wenige Meter neben ihr, und sie zuckte erneut zusammen.

„Malfoy", kam ihre Stimme unscharf über ihre Lippen. Er hatte zerstrubbelte Haare, trug aber bereits andere Kleidung. Sie brauchte noch einen Moment, während er überhaupt nicht reagierte.

Es war nicht Hogwarts. Es war ihr Haus. Sie war verheiratet mit Malfoy.

Und er war ein Arschloch.

„Du packst die Geschenke ohne mich aus?"

„Du hältst deinen Koma-Schlaf. Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst gestorben, Granger", erklärte er. Ohne ein ‚Guten Morgen' in ihre Richtung, ohne den Blick überhaupt zu heben.

Sie hatte Sex mit ihm gehabt!

Sie stand so schnell auf den Beinen, dass ihr beinahe schwindelig wurde. Sie hatte es wieder verdrängt. Oh Merlin!

Jetzt hob sich langsam sein Blick. Ihr Mund hatte sich schockiert geöffnet.

„Was?", wollte er angriffslustig wissen, aber sie wollte nichts sagen. Sie erkannte auf dem Tisch ein Salz- und Pfefferstreuer-Set aus Kristall, weitere Eirichtungsgegenstände, viele Töpfe, Brater und Auflaufformen – mit denen sie nichts würde anfangen können! Dann viele Kleidungsstücke für Puppen – nein, sie dachte nicht an Babys, sie dachte konsequent an Puppen!

Und jetzt riss er das Papier achtlos von einer weißen Box.

Seine Augen senkten sich auf die Packung.

„iPad?", las er das Wort falsch ab. Sie nahm an, es musste von ihren Eltern sein. Andere Muggel waren nicht dort gewesen. Sie schnappte die Karte aus dem zerfetzten Papierberg.

„Meine Lieben", las sie die Schrift ihres Vaters vor, „benutzt es ruhig beide. Ich habe ein Konto eingerichtet, damit ihr kein Ärger mit dem Wechselkurs haben müsst", las sie weiter. „Damit du nicht ganz vom Schuss abkommst, und den Wert von Muggel-Spielzeug weiterhin schätzt, Hermine", schloss sie lächelnd. „Vorsichtig!", fuhr sie Malfoy sofort an, als er den Deckel von der Box gehoben hatte und probehalber gegen das Glas des iPad Air klopfte.

„Was soll das sein?", fuhr er sie an. „Irgendeine Muggel-Scheiße, die niemand braucht?"

Hermine schluckte die zornigen Worte und die Tränen runter, die ihr aufkamen, bei diesem lieben und viel zu teurem Geschenk ihres Vaters. Malfoy war ein undankbarer Scheißkerl, der es noch fertig bringen würde, das iPad kaputt zu machen, ehe Hermine es hatte aufladen können! In den Genuss solcher feinen Spielzeuge der Muggel-Technik kam sie tatsächlich nur, wenn sie Zuhause bei ihren Eltern war. Wo sie nie mehr sein würde!

Als die kleine Elfe erschien, schrie Hermine leise auf.

„Die Herrin wünscht Sie zu sehen", sagte sie mit kläglicher Stimme, und Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem genervten Blick.

„Ja, ja", knurrte er der Elfe zu.

„Sei nicht so unhöflich, Merlin noch mal!", maßregelte Hermine ihn. „Wir kommen", sagte sie, zur Elfe gewandt. Diese nickte panisch und verschwand. Hauselfen hatten hier kein leichtes Leben. Gut, wenn sie hier wieder verschwinden würde. Besser früher als später, sonst ließe sie sich noch hinreißen, einige der armen Kreaturen in ihrem Martyrium zu befreien.

„Ich gehe", erklärte er ohne Umstände, schenkte dem iPad keine weitere Beachtung, und ließ sie zurück.

„Ja! Es sieht super aus, wenn wir getrennt erscheinen, du egoistischer Scheißkerl!", knurrte sie zornig, und er wandte sich übergangslos um.

„Ich weiß, du bist mit diesen Traditionen nicht wirklich vertraut, Schlammblut, aber ich darf dich vögeln, wann ich will, schlagen, wann ich will, dich benutzen und wegwerfen, wie es mir gefällt!", klärte er sie eisig auf.

„Gestern war gestern, Malfoy. Heute ist heute. Es wird sich nicht wiederholen, du verdammtes Todesser-Arschloch! Und wenn du auf deinem Zahnfleisch daherkommst und mich anbettelst! Selbst wenn du mich folterst, es wird nicht mehr passieren, was gestern passiert ist!" vermied sie, das böse Wort zu sagen. Sie würde keinen Sex mehr mit ihm haben.

Kurz musterte er sie. „Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich bin auf deine Gnade angewiesen? Gestern war nur das Beispiel von Macht. Ich bekomme, was ich will", entschied er, überlegen zu erwidern.

„Ach ja?", forderte sie ihn heraus, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Du wolltest also ein Schlammblut heiraten, richtig?", benutzte sie hasserfüllt das Wort, was er immer verwandte. Er verzog kurz den Mund, aber ehe er antworten konnte, sprach sie weiter. „Nein, Malfoy. Das wolltest du nicht. Du warst nur zu feige und zu schwach, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die dein Vater nicht akzeptieren würde, weil du, wie ein kleiner Junge, nicht ohne deine Eltern existieren kannst!"

Er hatte die Hand im Zorn gehoben und ausgeholt. Ihre Augen schlossen sich praktisch automatisch, denn mehr konnte sie nicht tun – aber der Schlag blieb aus.

„Mach so weiter", knurrte er, sehr nahe, „und du wirst dir wünschen, ich hätte dich nicht genommen. Die Sache auf dem Esstisch wird dir wie Blümchen-Sex vorkommen, im Vergleich zu dem, was dich erwartet", flüsterte er praktisch. Ihre Lider flatterten auf.

„Ich wünsche mir bereits, du hättest mich nicht genommen", erwiderte sie genauso leise, ihr Ausdruck war härter geworden. Kurz schien er verwirrt über ihre Worte. Sein Mund öffnete sich knapp, aber sie hatte sich abgewandt.

Sollte er ihr ruhig drohen! Es würde nicht wieder passieren, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte! Und sollte er doch ruhig im Dunkeln tappen! Sollte er sich doch einfach wochenlang fragen, was sie damit hatte sagen wollen! Er würde noch wahnsinnig werden. Und es freute sie ungemein!

Allerdings musste sie schlucken, wenn er der Annahme war, das gestern wäre Blümchensex gewesen, denn für ihr erstes Mal war es ihr reichlich brutal vorgekommen, wenn sie sich denn erlaubte, daran überhaupt zu denken.

Was… wäre denn dann kein Blümchensex, fragte sie sich unwillkürlich, und ein Schauer rann ihre Wirbelsäule hinab, als sie die Stufen noch schneller nach oben lief.

Als sie drüben angekommen und ins Esszimmer geführt worden war, saß die Familie bereits.

Narzissa würdigte sie mit keinem Blick.

„Du bist zu spät", sagte sie nur. „Draco sagte mir, du hast über deinen Durst getrunken und warst außer Stande, aufzustehen?", wiederholte sie wohl die dreiste Lüge, die ihr feiner Sohn ihr aufgetischt hatte.

„Nein, Narzissa. Es geht mir wunderbar", log sie jetzt. Ihr Kopf dröhnte leicht, aber es war auszuhalten. Aber wunderbar war dennoch etwas anderes….

„Was sind eure weiteren Pläne?", unterbrach Lucius das unfreundliche Gespräch.

„Ich reise heute ab", warf Malfoy ein, ohne den Blick vom Tagespropheten zu heben, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch, neben seinem Teller lag. Richtig. Er fuhr weg. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich begrüßte sie es, dass er ging. Dann musste sie ihn nicht sehen.

„Ohne Hermine?", erkundigte sich Lucius knapp, und Malfoy hob den Blick.

„Sie will nicht mit", log er achselzuckend. Aber… sie wollte auch nicht mit. Eher grub sie den verschneiten riesigen Garten um. Die Deko war wieder verschwunden. Alles sah aus wie zuvor. Als wäre niemals etwas gewesen.

„Wie hat dir die Hochzeit gefallen, Hermine?", unterbrach Narzissa das Gespräch, den Blick nun auf sie geheftet. „War alles angenehm? Oder hattest du gar nicht wirklich Zeit, alles wahrzunehmen?", fragte sie sanft, aber ihre Augen blieben kalt. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte sie direkt. Narzissa lächelte, aber es erreichte ihre Augen nicht. Hermine kannte diese Art von Lächeln bereits von allen Malfoys hier, stellte sie entnervt fest.

„Nein, Liebes, warum sollte ich sauer sein?", fragte sie kühl. Aber Hermine spielte weder mit dem einen Malfoy, noch mit dem anderen Malfoy irgendwelche Arten von Spiele.

„Na ja", begann sie, während sie Butter auf ihr Brötchen schmierte, „weil du aussiehst, als ob du mich umbringen möchtest", erläuterte sie knapp.

„Lächerlich", wiegelte Narzissa konsterniert ab. „Vielleicht können wir gerade einfach nicht auf derselben Wellenlänge sprechen, Hermine", blockte sie jedes weitere Wort von ihr ab. Hermine verzog lächelnd den Mund, schüttelte den Kopf und schmierte ihr Brötchen zu Ende.

„Wann reist du ab?", wollte Lucius nun gereizt wissen.

„Zwei Stunden", erwiderte Draco ausdruckslos. Niemand sah sich hier wirklich an. Niemand sagte, was er wirklich dachte, und Hermine atmete langsam aus. Gott, waren sie hier alle anstrengend.

„Es war eine schöne Hochzeit", bemerkte Lucius nun, ebenfalls wieder in seinen Teil des Tagespropheten vertieft.

„Oh ja", bemerkte Hermine der Höflichkeit halber. „Wirklich schön. Narzissa hat fabelhafte Arbeit geleistet."

„Solange es gewürdigt wurde, war es mir ein Vergnügen", entgegnete sie mit einem falschen Lächeln. Hermine legte das Brötchen auf den Teller zurück. Hunger hatte sie sowieso nicht wirklich.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lucius sie schließlich. Hermine nickte stumm. „Wenn es dir drüben zu einsam ist, kannst du auch hier bei uns bleiben", bot er ihr schließlich an.

„Ja, ich kenne ja Dracos Zimmer bereits", bemerkte sie spitze, den Blick nun wieder auf Narzissa gerichtet, deren Augen sich überrascht geweitet hatten. „Vielen Dank, ich mag es einsam, Mr Malfoy", ergänzte sie. Kurz hob sich seine Augenbraue.

„Bitte, nenn mich Lucius", entgegnete er kopfschüttelnd. „Wir sind jetzt eine Familie", erklärte er. Malfoy schnaubte neben ihr belustigt auf. „Und wann kommst du wieder?", fragte Lucius ihn schließlich, um einiges kälter.

„Wir bleiben über Neujahr, wahrscheinlich am Dritten", erwiderte er lapidar.

„Du bleibst nicht über Neujahr!", fuhr Lucius dazwischen. Jetzt hob Malfoy den Blick.

„Wir bleiben immer über Neujahr", schien er Lucius trotzig zu erinnern. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Du bist jetzt verheiratet, und du verbringst Neujahr mit deiner Frau!"

Hermine wusste, es würde zu einem Streit kommen. Und es klang wie eine Strafe. Was hatte sie getan? Sie musste nicht bestraft werden, dachte sie trotzig.

„Oh bitte! Ich habe besseres zu tun als das!", erwiderte Malfoy ungehalten.

„Du wirst hier sein an Neujahr, hast du mich verstanden?", knurrte Lucius zornig, und Malfoy biss die Zähne fest zusammen, so dass sie seinen Kiefermuskel erkennen konnte. „Dich an den Rand des Todes zu trinken und deine Zeit mit sinnlosen Ablenkungen zu verbringen, kann unmöglich etwas Besseres sein!"

Nein, Hermine hatte sich geirrt. Lucius sagte tatsächlich, was er dachte.

„Ihr ist es scheiß egal!", riss Malfoy sie jetzt auch noch mit rein, aber sie würde ihm den Gefallen nicht tun. Nicht mal sich selber tat sie den Gefallen, dass sie ihn gerne nicht hier haben würde. Denn so lief es nun mal nicht.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, wie gerne ich dich hier hätte, Draco", begann sie, fast flehend. Malfoy verzog zornig den Mund.

„Du bist ein Miststück und eine verdammte Lügnerin!", rief er erbost, ehe er die Serviette auf den Tisch knallte und das Zimmer zornig verließ.

Es war der ideale Moment für sie, dieses Frühstück zu beenden. Sie wollte hier auch nicht länger sein. Und erst recht nicht, wenn Narzissa komisch war!

„Draco!", rief Hermine mit gespielter Entrüstung, entschuldigte sich bei ihren Schwiegereltern und folgte ihm aus dem Esszimmer, wenn auch langsamer als er gegangen war. Er war auch schon aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Gott sei Dank! Nachher hätte sie ihn noch eingeholt. Er wäre bestimmt in der Laune, sie anzuschreien. Oder zu schlagen, wie er bereits angedroht hatte. Allerdings nahm sie diese Drohung nicht besonders ernst.

Sie spazierte durch die Räume, ehe sie hörte, dass ihr jemand folgte.

„Hermine." Es war Narzissas Stimme. Überrascht hielt sie inne. Dann wandte sie sich gespannt um.

„Ja?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, denn Narzissa wirkte nicht freundlich oder zuvorkommend, wie sie es vorher immer getan hatte.

„Du… du hast…" Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen, oder nicht?", fragte sie direkt, und Hermine hielt die Luft an. Was? Darüber wollte Narzissa doch nicht ernsthaft mit ihr reden! „Ich meine…"

Hermine hütete sich davor, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie spürte die Röte nur zu deutlich in ihren Wangen. „Ich meine, das ist… normal", bemerkte Narzissa widerwillig, „aber…"

Aber? Aber was?!

Dann atmete Narzissa aus. „Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte sie schließlich. Hermines Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Warum sie es getan hatte? Das fragte sie sich selber seit einem Tag. Sie wusste es nicht. Aber warum fragte es Narzissa? Hermines Mund öffnete sich verwirrt. Narzissa wollte das doch so? Hatte sie ihr nicht erst gestern einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank in den Rachen gezwungen, Merlin noch mal?!

„Ich meine", begann Narzissa wieder, „der Zeitpunkt war… - ich hatte die Hochzeit vorbereitet, und… es hat allen gefallen! Wieso musstest du ausgerechnet während der Feier…" Sie unterbrach sich wieder. Hermines Mund schloss sich langsam wieder. Narzissa hob abwehrend die Hände. „Es geht mich nichts an, ich weiß. Aber… er ist immer so… respektlos. Und er… - von ihm habe ich nichts anderes erwartet, aber… von dir…" Sie brach erneut ab.

Hermine begriff. Oh Gott.

Narzissa fühlte sich nicht gewertschätzt?

„Ich", sagte sie heillos überfordert, während Narzissa unglücklich vor ihr stand, „ich… es tut mir so leid!", schloss sie, und sie meinte es ehrlich und aufrichtig. „Ich… wollte es nicht. Ich-" Und es stimmte. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, er hatte sie gezwungen.

„-er wollte es aber?", schloss Narzissa finster, und Hermine ruckte mit dem Kopf. Das klang einfach falsch. „Du darfst nicht nachgeben", entschied sich ihre Schwiegermutter jetzt zu sagen. „Weißt du, wieso ich dich gewählt habe, Hermine?"

Hermine stellte sich auch diese Frage seit Monaten! Nein, sie wusste es nicht.

„Weil du besser bist als er", entfuhr es ihr beinahe kalt. „Und ich will, dass er so wird wie du. Dass du auf ihn abfärbst, ihn formst und änderst, so wie ich es bei Lucius getan habe."

Hermines Mund hatte sich langsam wieder geöffnet. Ha ha. Ernsthaft? Da könnte sie eher einer Kuh das Tanzen beibringen. Und das wäre für sie schon unmöglich.

„Es ist eine hohe Kunst, aber es ist möglich. Ich wollte nicht böse mit dir sein. Ich war nur… enttäuscht", schloss sie sanfter. Hermine nickte plötzlich. Sie war auch enttäuscht gewesen, von sich selber.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte sie tatsächlich, denn wenn es jemanden in diesem Haus gab, den sie mochte, waren es bestimmt nicht Lucius oder sein Sohn.

„Du konntest nicht anders?", vermutete Narzissa, und Hermine begriff, Narzissa glaubte gar nicht, dass Malfoy sie wirklich gezwungen hatte. Sie glaubte lediglich, er hätte sie überzeugt von etwas, was sie ohnehin von ihm wollte. Oh, fast war es traurig. Denn Narzissa hatte Lucius verändert, aber wohl unter der Prämisse, dass sie ihn liebte.

Hermine seufzte. Denn tatsächlich stimmten die Worte der Frau vor ihr. „Nein. Ich… konnte nicht anders", murmelte sie beschämt. Merlin, selten war ihr etwas so peinlich wie dieses Gespräch. Und natürlich die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich etwas von Malfoy gewollt hatte. Dass sie… tatsächlich nicht anders gekonnt hatte. Aber sie verdrängte das. Weit, weit nach hinten in ihrem Kopf.

„Möchtest du einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank nehmen?", wechselte Narzissa so schnell das Thema, dass Hermine verwirrt blinzelte.

Fruchtbarkeitstrank? Der wäre reichlich hinderlich, nachdem sie heute Morgen penibel einen Verhütungszauber durchgeführt hatte, der jedes einzelne Spermium in ihrem Körper und jedes möglicherweise befruchtete Ei wieder neutralisiert hatte.

„Hm, ich denke nicht", lehnte sie mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln ab.

„Du musst keine Sorge haben, Draco wird an Silvester bei dir sein. Wir feiern alle zusammen", versprach sie, aber Hermine graute schon davor. Nächste Woche war Silvester und sie würde es mit Draco Malfoy feiern müssen.

Nicht mit Harry. Nicht mit Ron. Nein, mit dem Arschloch von Slytherin.

„Ja", sagte sie mehr oder weniger begeistert. „Ich werde zu ihm gehen", log sie, und Narzissa schloss lächelnd den Abstand, um sie zu umarmen.

„Lass dich nicht von ihm bevormunden oder bestimmen, Hermine. Du bist stärker als das", flüsterte die Frau sanft. Und Hermine wollte fast weinen, denn es war Bestätigung, die sie dringend brauchte, aber nicht, um ihn zum Guten zu bekehren. Nein. Sie wollte das Schlechteste von ihm zuerst sehen. Es wurde erst schlimmer, bevor es gut wurde. Das hatte sie gelernt in all den Jahren.

Er zog den Reißverschluss der Reisetasche zu. Der Inhalt war nahezu schwerelos. Viel zu tragen hatte er also nicht. Er wollte weg! Er wollte so dringend weg, dringender ging es schon nicht mehr. Weg von hier, von seinen Eltern, und weg von dem verrückten Schlammblut, was ihn ebenso zu hassen schien, wie er es tat.

Er verstand sie nicht, und er wollte es nicht mal. Er wollte einfach weg! Blaise würde ihn gleich abholen, und dann konnte er gehen. Zwar nur für eine Woche, weil sein Vater ein Arschloch war, aber immerhin. Das war besser als nichts!

Er verließ das Schlafzimmer, von dem er nicht annahm, dass sie jemals einen Fuß rein setzen würde, und lief die Treppe hinunter. Ihm fiel immer mehr Dekoration auf. Teilweise auch Deko, die er heute Morgen ausgepackt hatte. Sie musste sie schon verteilt haben.

Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf. Frauen….

Er stellte die Tasche unter den Torbogen zum Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte den gläsernen Schuh, den sie gestern verloren hatte ins Regal gestellt, wie ein wertvolles Objekt, stellte er stirnrunzelnd fest.

Sie lag auf der Couch, in ihren Händen das seltsame Pad. Sie hob nicht mal den Blick als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. Ihre Finger glitten über die Glasfläche, die mittlerweile hell erleuchtet war. Es schien eine Art Fenster zu sein, überlegte er. Oder ein Spiegel? Bevor sein Interesse tatsächlich erweckt werden konnte, wurde er abgelenkt.

Es klopfte laut an der Haustür, aber sie sah nicht mal auf. Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Flur zum Korridor. Er riss die Tür praktisch auf.

„Malfoy!", begrüßte ihn Blaise grinsend. „Bereit für unseren Ausflug?", erkundigte er sich. Goyle stand hinter ihm, ebenfalls feixend.

„Darauf kannst du wetten!", versprach er Blaise hastig. Pansy schob sich schniefend an Blaise vorbei.

„Hey Draco, Hermine da?", fragte sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei ins Haus, während sie in ein Taschentuch schniefte.

„Was ist los mit ihr?", wollte Draco wissen, aber Blaise zuckte die Achseln.

„Erkältet. Keine Ahnung, wieso, eure Hochzeit war heißer als Cancun im Hochsommer, mein Freund", erwiderte Blaise. Dann betrat Blaise ebenfalls das Haus.

„Was tust du?", wollte Draco verwirrt wissen.

„Deiner Frau Guten Tag wünschen, du grober Klotz. Scheinst es ja kaum erwarten zu können, unseren Trip zu machen. Ist sie so anhänglich, Draco?", neckte ihn Blaise, aber Draco sagte nichts dazu. Schon waren seine Freunde im Haus verschwunden.

Er folgte unwillig. Pansy saß bereits schniefend auf der Couch. Granger hatte das Spielzeug zur Seite gelegt, während sie Pansy ungläubig musterte.

„Wie konntest du krank werden?", fragte sie gerade als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen.

„Hermine", rief Blaise aus, die Arme gehoben. Granger erhob sich tatsächlich mit einem Lächeln.

„Blaise, na, entführt ihr meinen Mann? Sehr ungerecht von euch!" Draco Kiefer lockerte sich. Man konnte es ihr fast abkaufen, stellte er überrascht fest. Falsche Schlange.

„Schon eingelebt?", wollte Blaise beeindruckt wissen.

„Ach du weißt doch, Schwiegermama macht alles so schön wie möglich. Ich fühle mich wie Zuhause", sagte sie, aber Draco starrte sie an, um zu sehen, ob sie log. Denn das musste sie tun. Schwiegermama? Sie machte Witze, oder?!

„Draco, willst du lieber hier bleiben?", fragte Blaise. „Wir zwingen dich nicht!", versicherte er nickend. Draco verdrehte leidglich die Augen.

„Tolle Show", bemerkte er spöttisch, die Stimme gesenkt. „Was ist das? Das Granger-Bekloppten-Theater?" Granger sah ihn tatsächlich verblüfft an. „Wie lange wirst du hier gastieren?", ergänzte er kälter. „Den ganzen Winter? Oder nur, bis ich wahnsinnig werde?" Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Keiner der anderen sagte etwas.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, wir sehen uns ja schon sehr bald wieder." Und er war sich sicher, das war eine Drohung. Aber er spielte dieses Spiel ebenso gut wie sie es tat. Er kam näher.

„Ja, ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten", erwiderte er glatt, die Mundwinkel gehoben. Drohen konnte er besser als sie. Und kurz legte sich ein Schatten über ihre Augen, als wüsste sie, wovon er sprach. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, denn… sie kannte ihn nicht. Und Blaise unterbrach das Wettstarren des grenzenlosen Abscheus, das er mit Granger führte – und zu gewinnen gedachte – mit dem absurdesten Vorschlag, seit sein Vater in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, um ihn zu zwingen, zu heiraten.

„Na komm, gib ihr einen Abschiedskuss, und auf geht's!" Blaise klatschte in die Hände. Draco verzog den Mund. Die böse Stimmung war vorbei. Zwischen sich und Granger herrschte nun unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Nein, schon gut", lenkte er achselzuckend ein. Er würde sie nicht küssen. Auf gar keinen Fall! Sie mochte dieses Spiel vor anderen gerne spielen, er war froh, wenn er sie nicht sehen musste. Oder küssen musste.

„Oh bitte, macht schon, damit ich endlich mit ihr reden kann!", fuhr ihn Pansy tatsächlich gereizt an, ehe sie wieder in ihr Taschentuch schniefte.

„Macht schon. Eher gehen wir nicht", verkündete Blaise grinsend. „Es war schon eine erbärmliche Schande, dass Draco den Hochzeitskuss nach dem Tanz versaut hat", ergänzte Blaise lachend. Draco warf ihm einen knappen Blick zu. Er war starr vor Ekel gewesen. Er hatte garantiert nichts versaut!

Granger wirkte mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich, gegenüber Blaise. Geschah ihr recht.

„Wirklich, wir… sind eher privat", wich sie schließlich aus. Aber Blaise runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja? Seit wann bist du denn privat, Draco?", wollte er prustend wissen. „Komm schon, wir warten nur darauf, dass-"

„-oh verflucht, noch mal!", unterbrach ihn Draco knurrend, schloss den Abstand zu Granger, und sie schüttelte fast kaum merklich voller Panik den Kopf. Oh, sie würde von ihm so bestraft werden, wenn er wieder kam und gezwungen war, hier mit ihr zu sein, wenn er sich von Schönheiten in der Lodge wesentlich besser befriedigen lassen könnte. Aber er war ein Mann. Letztendlich war es ihm egal, welche Frau sich unter ihm befand, so lange sie passabel war.

Heute sah sie nicht so aus wie gestern. Heute erkannte er sie wieder. Sie trug Jeans. Einen beigen Pullover. Er war eng, und ihre Figur war nicht unbedingt schlecht. Nein, Granger besaß Kurven und ihre Figur könnte ihn wohl reizen. Sie war passabel, selbst nach seinen Maßstäben. Und er hatte sie gestern geküsst, sie entjungfert, und sie heute noch einmal zu küssen, mochte ohne Alkohol vielleicht widerlich sein, aber… er würde es über sich bringen.

„Mal-!", begann sie zu protestieren, aber er hatte den Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und den Kopf auf ihre Lippen gesenkt. Dass sie seinen Nachnamen hatte sagen wollen, hatte ihm noch ein wenig mehr Nervenkitzel verpasst. Ihre Augen hatten sich panisch geweitet, aber er wusste, sie würde ihn wohl kaum von sich stoßen. Das würde ihre kleine Show zu Nichte machen, nahm er bitter an.

Ihre Proteste waren unter seinen Lippen verstummt.

Und er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl. Seine Augen schlossen sich automatisch, denn ein Kuss war ein Kuss. Mit offenen Augen küsste man kein Mädchen. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Sie wand sich unterdrückt in seinem Arm, aber er küsste sie noch immer, bis sie still in seinem Griff wurde.

Und wie bereits gestern, als ihre Gegenwehr aufgehört hatte, spürte er das lästige Bedürfnis.

Das Bedürfnis, sie haben zu müssen.

Und es war unpassend. Und furchtbar. Und widerlich. Er bestrafte sich und er bestrafte sie, aber… es war eine angenehme Strafe. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine Finger in ihre Haare geraten waren, er wusste nur, er hatte seine Hand in ihren Locken vergraben, als sich seine Lippen öffneten.

Und ihre Gegenwehr erwachte schlagartig, als seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen fuhr. Er registrierte gar nichts mehr, wollte sie am liebsten hier und jetzt bestrafen, von ihm aus auch wieder auf dem verfluchten Esstisch, an dem er wohl niemals unbefangen würde essen können. Und sein Herz jagte, und es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl.

Er traf auf die Hitze ihres Mund, traf auf ihre Zunge, die gegen seine zu kämpfen begann, träge, abwehrend zu Beginn, aber der Kampf wurde fordernder, bis er wusste – er hatte sie!

Seine Erektion pochte bereits unangenehm heftig gegen seine Hose, und als Blaise sich verhalten räusperte, zog Draco unwillig den Kopf zurück. Er verharrte nur Millimeter vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Goyle und ich… können auch… später wiederkommen", murmelte Blaise schließlich, aber Draco fixierte ihr Gesicht, hörte Blaise nicht mal. Blinzelnd hatten sich ihre Augen weit geöffnet, starrten ihn an. Ihr Mund war geöffnet, ihr heißer Atem traf sein Gesicht, und er sah, wie sie sich schämte. Sein Arm lag noch immer um ihren Körper.

„Das war ein kleiner Vorgeschmack", wisperte er, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte, und die Röte, die in ihre Wangen stieg, ließ ihn ahnen, es wäre wohl kaum eine Strafe für sie – oder für ihn, würde er an Silvester wiederkommen. Denn jetzt gerade… - fiel es ihm schwer, überhaupt zu gehen. Denn jetzt gerade… - wollte er sie haben.

Noch mal.

Sie blinzelte schließlich, schluckte schwer, und ihre Hände, die reglos auf seine Brust gelegen hatten, wandten wieder Kraft an, um ihn von sich zu schieben.

Und der Moment war vorbei. Er ließ von ihr ab, und fast sah sie wütend aus. Zornig mit ihm oder zornig mit sich selbst. Von beidem etwas schimmerte in ihrem aufgewühlten Blick.

„Gute Reise", kam es eisig über ihre geschwollenen Lippen, und Bitterkeit trat auf seine Züge. Sie würde sich nicht mehr wehren können, wenn er wieder kam. Und das schien sie sogar zu erahnen.

„Werd ich haben, _Liebling_", erwiderte er genauso kalt. Das Kosewort klang wie eine Beleidigung. Sie wandte sich zornig von ihm ab.

„Dann… äh… wollen wir mal?", erkundigte sich Blaise beinahe, und Draco griff nach seiner Reisetasche. Höchste Zeit, dass er verschwand. Zu viel Zeit in ihrer Nähe war definitiv gefährlich. Zu gefährlich für ihn.

Zeit, dass er sich endlich ablenken ging.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30

Blaise kam tatsächlich sehr spät zurück. Draco lag vor dem Feuer, neben Goyle, während ein Mädchen namens Stella seine Füße massierte. Es ging nichts über die Chalet-Mädchen, die einem jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen. Vor allem, nachdem er auf der dämlichen Piste gestürzt war, und es ihm seine linke Seite seines Körpers übel nachzutragen schien.

Er war immer noch nicht über die Wunde seines Sturzes zu seinem Geburtstag hinweg gekommen.

Blaise schüttelte den Schnee aus seinen Haaren, nachdem er die Mütze vom Kopf gezogen hatte.

„Ihr seid so unglaublich faul!", beschwerte er sich grinsend, während er sich neben Draco auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließ und sich aus den dicken Klamotten schälte, während auch auf ihn ein zuvorkommendes Mädchen wartete – die nicht fluchte, sich nicht ständig beschwerte, die sich nicht aufführte, als hätte sie immer zu recht. Nein! Sie war einfach nur ein unterwürfiges Mädchen, was keines ihrer Worte hier anzweifelte.

So hatte es Draco am liebsten.

„Ah, vielen Dank", bemerkte Blaise, während eine Kellnerin ihm ein Glas Sherry brachte. Draußen war es stockfinster und das Feuer prasselte angenehm. „Und?", erkundigte sich Blaise plötzlich bei ihm, während auch vor ihm ein Mädchen niederkniete, ihm die Schuhe auszog und seine Füße massierte.

„Was?", fragte Draco, der sich endlich wieder entspannen konnte.

„Vermisst du es?"

Was?", wiederholte Draco verständnislos.

„Dein Zuhause!", erwiderte Blaise ungläubig. „Ich dachte ja, du würdest absagen und bei ihr bleiben." Draco lehnte den Kopf zurück.

„Über meine Leiche", entgegnete er knapp. Blaise lehnte sich weiter vor, um ihn besser sehen zu können.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", wollte er langsam wissen. „So sah es für mich heute nicht aus", schloss er unzufrieden.

„Blaise, glaub mir, ich bin froh, hier zu sein, und ich hege nicht das geringste Verlangen, zurückzugehen", erklärte Draco kalt. „Wirklich nicht. Es ist so, wie ich gesagt habe. Sie ist ein Schlammblut, und ich bin froh über jede Sekunde, die ich sie nicht sehen muss."

Er schloss genüsslich die Augen, während Stella sich nun seinen verspannten Waden widmete.

„Ich finde sie nett."

„Du bist ja auch ein glücklicher Idiot, der sie nicht zur Frau haben muss", knurrte Draco praktisch. „Ich möchte mich jetzt entspannen und nicht mehr darüber reden, Salazar noch mal!", fuhr Draco ihn jetzt schließlich an, als er den Mund wieder geöffnet hatte. Wahrscheinlich um weiter Lobeshymnen auf Granger zu singen.

„Draco-"

„-was?", fuhr er jetzt Goyle an, der neben ihm wagte ebenfalls ungläubig dreinzublicken.

„Wenn es… wenn es dir so zuwider ist, wieso…?" Aber Goyle sprach scheinbar doch nicht aus, was er dachte. Wieso hatte Draco es dann gemacht?

War es das? Wollte Goyle wissen, warum er es getan hatte?!

Draco öffnete die Augen, lehnte sich vor, um ihn näher ins Auge zu fassen.

„Es ist ein Geschäft, Goyle. Ein Vertrag. Nichts weiter. Es ist eine Ehe. Eine Ehe, von der Lucius angenommen hatte, ich würde sie nicht eingehen, damit er mich aus dem Testament streichen kann. Aber er wird älter werden. Er wird sterben, hoffentlich bald. Und dann lasse ich mich scheiden. Dann ist alles wie zuvor."

Es klang kindisch wie er sprach.

„Lucius ist noch nicht alt", bemerkte Goyle schockiert.

„Na und? Was glaubst du? Dass es… anders wird? Besser? Mit der Zeit? Nein! Ich werde es ertragen, Merlin noch mal! Ich werde diese Last eben tragen müssen, so lange ich muss. Und dann wird es vorbei sein", schloss er zornig.

„Wenn sie schwanger wird?", warf Goyle schließlich ein, und Draco scheuchte das Mädchen vor sich fort, um die Füße auf den Boden zu stellen, und sich energisch vorzulehnen.

„Das ist der Plan. Das Miststück wird schwanger werden, ihre minderbemittelte Brut gebären, damit muss ich leben. Aber auch das nehme ich in Kauf!"

„Für das Gold?", vermutete Goyle nun tatsächlich. Draco verengte die Augen.

„Für was sonst, Gregory?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen. „Denkst du, es geht um irgendetwas anderes? Heiratest du aus Liebe?"

Liebe? Draco hatte das Wort nicht mal in den Mund nehmen wollen, aber nun war es zu spät.

„Nun, ich… werde sie schon leiden können, Draco", murmelte Goyle ein wenig beschämt.

„Wäre sie ein Schlammblut, sähe das anders aus", versprach Draco ihm mit Gewissheit. Goyle schwieg letztendlich. Draco hatte schon befürchtete, er würde niemals die Klappe halten. Merlin sei Dank, interessierte hier im Chalet niemanden, wen er beleidigte oder was er sagte. Sie bezahlten hier schließlich für unterwürfigen Service. Schade, dass er Goyle nicht ebenfalls bezahlen konnte, dachte er missmutig.

Blaise hatte sein Glas geleert. „Tu nicht so", bemerkte er mit einem feinen Lächeln. Dracos Kiefer lockerte sich ein wenig verblüfft bei dem siegessicheren Ausdruck auf Blaises Zügen. „Ich habe doch gesehen, wie du sie angesehen hast. Du hättest es tausendmal schlechter treffen können, Malfoy", schien er ihn erinnern zu müssen. Dracos Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Sie ist… hübsch. Sie ist bestimmt nicht demütig. Und das gefällt dir. Und ich bin sicher, du kannst es nicht erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen."

Draco beschloss, nichts mehr zu sagen, sich wieder zurückzulehnen und die Augen zu schließen. Was sollte er dazu noch sagen?! Sie gefiel ihm nicht!

Blaise hatte keine Ahnung.

Hermine sah Pansy fast neidisch zu. Pansy hatte irgendwoher Zutaten gefunden. Hermine wusste nicht mal, wo sich die Töpfe in der Küche befanden. Und mittlerweile duftete es in der Küche nach verschiedenen Gewürzen, nach Kirschen, nach Glühwein.

Pansy hatte ein Rezept aus der Erinnerung nachgekocht, und Hermine stand recht hilflos daneben, ohne groß von Hilfe sein zu können.

Fast widerwillig nahm Hermine den dickwandigen Becher entgegen, den Pansy ihr schließlich mit dampfend roter Flüssigkeit reichte.

Sie putzte sich zum neunzigsten Mal die Nase, und endlich saßen sie und Pansy wieder auf der Couch.

„Also? Wieso bist du krank geworden?", wollte Hermine wissen, um bloß nicht über Pansys Küchenkünste sprechen zu müssen. Pansy schniefte erneut, versuchte sich gesünder zu geben als sie war, und seufzte schließlich auf.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie fast beschämt. Hermine sah sie an, denn sie wusste auf die Schnelle nichts, was Pansy peinlich sein könnte. Außer natürlich, sie hatte herausgefunden, was Hermine vorhatte. Aber Hermine bezweifelte das. Pansy war viel zu dankbar, dass Hermine Malfoy geheiratet hatte.

Pansy trank einen tiefen Schluck Glühwein. Der Duft stieg Hermine in die Nase, während einige Gewürze noch im Becher schwammen, um das Aroma zu entfalten. Sie nippte ebenfalls an ihrem Becher, und war überrascht, wie gut es schmeckte.

„Worüber?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Über… über…" Pansy blickte kurz ins Leere und schien sich dann zu besinnen. „Über die Hochzeit. Also… meine", ergänzte sie knapp. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ok?", erwiderte sie langsam. Pansy nickte.

„Also ich möchte gerne, dass… - es soll perfekt werden", begann sie nun hektisch, während sie sich wieder die Nase putzte. „Fandest du es perfekt? Also deine Hochzeit?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Die Hochzeit war das Beste, was sie jemals erlebt hatte. Es war so ein aufwendiges Event gewesen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie jemals wieder jemand so etwas würde toppen können.

„Es war perfekt", räumte sie also nickend ein.

„Ja." Pansy nickte. „Und selbst… wenn es nicht der perfekte Mann ist, mit dem man vorm Altar steht kann es perfekt sein, oder?", wagte Pansy zu fragen, und Hermines Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

„Ich dachte, dein Lord Prinz sonst was wäre perfekt?", wollte sie nun wissen, und Pansy nickte.

„Natürlich ist er perfekt!", bestätigte sie. „Es ist nur…"

„Was?", wollte Hermine vorsichtig wissen.

„Es ist…- ach, weißt du, es ist gar nichts. Kalte Füße, das ist alles."

„Du hast… kalte Füße?", vergewisserte sich Hermine jetzt.

„Ja, ich… denke schon", räumte sie ein. Hermine zog die Stirn noch krausere Falten. Dann musterte sie Pansy prüfend.

„Du denkst also, Draco ist nicht perfekt für mich?" Sie benutzte seinen Vornamen ungern, aber da sie nun mal denselben Nachnamen trugen, wenn auch nur vorrübergehend, blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig.

„Was?" Pansy wirkte verwirrt.

„Du hast gesagt, selbst wenn es nicht der perfekte Mann ist", wiederholte Hermine langsam. Pansys Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich aber wieder. „Du hast Zweifel", ließ Hermine die Anschuldigung wieder fallen, denn sie wollte nicht wirklich darüber diskutieren, wie wenig perfekt Malfoy eigentlich war.

„Ich habe… - nein, habe ich nicht", widersprach Pansy kopfschüttelnd. Hermine betrachtete sie eingehender.

„Und wieso hast du überhaupt die Erkältung?", wiederholte sie wieder. Pansy wich ihrem Blick immer wieder aus.

„Habe mich von der Party entfernt. Es war einfach zu kalt", erklärte sie achselzuckend.

„Du hast dich von der Party entfernt?" Hermine versuchte zu rekonstruieren, was passiert war, aber sie erinnerte sich überhaupt nicht mehr. „Aus welchem Grund? Apparieren konntest du nicht mehr", fuhr sie fort.

„Hermine, bitte", flehte Pansy jetzt. Hermine sah sie an.

„Was?", wollte sie beinahe besorgt wissen.

„Frag nicht weiter, ok?" Pansy schien es physische Qualen zu bereiten, darüber zu reden, stellte Hermine völlig entgeistert fest.

„Pansy-", begann Hermine, aber Pansy schüttelte ernsthaft den Kopf.

„Hermine, sag mir, dass es gut ist", befahl Pansy mit trockener Stimme. Hermines Mund öffnete sich. „Dass es gut ist, wenn es nicht der perfekte Mann ist. Dass es wichtigeres gibt, als Kompatibilität. Dass es gut ist, diesen Kompromiss einzugehen!" Pansys Ausdruck war tränenschwer, und Hermine war überfordert mit Pansys Forderung.

„Du bist diesen Kompromiss doch eingegangen!", flüsterte Pansy. „Und du musst einen sehr guten Grund gehabt haben. Und… ich beneide dich so sehr!", entkam es stockend Pansys Lippen. Hermine starrte sie an, während eine Träne auf Pansys Wange fiel.

„Pansy", wiederholte Hermine tonlos. Denn nein. Natürlich war es nicht gut! Es war niemals gut gegen seine Gefühle zu handeln, gegen seine Instinkte. Hermine hatte es nun selber schon dutzendfach zu spüren bekommen. Sie bekam regelrecht Magenschmerzen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass das Arschloch aus dem Skiurlaub zwangsläufig wiederkommen musste.

„Nein!", entfuhr es Pansy scharf. „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass ich meinem Herz vertrauen soll oder so einen Quatsch! Du hast es nicht getan!", fuhr sie Hermine jetzt an, und Hermines Mund öffnete sich wieder. „Du liebst ihn nicht! Und du hast es trotzdem getan!", flüsterte Pansy, während mehr Tränen auf ihre Wange fielen. „Oder nicht?", entkam es entwaffnend Pansys Lippen.

Hermine konnte sie nur anstarren. „Oder nicht, Hermine?", wiederholte sie mit mehr Nachdruck.

Nein, sie liebte ihn nicht. Aber sie sagte etwas anderes, aber nur, weil ihr Pansy gerade mächtig Angst einjagte. „Wenn… wenn du weißt, du machst einen Fehler, wenn du nicht deinem Herzen vertraust – dann tu es nicht!", ergänzte Hermine sehr ernsthaft, denn sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Mühen so schnell Früchte tragen würden. Sie war vollkommen verblüfft.

„Blödsinn!", fuhr Pansy sie an. Sie stand nun wieder auf ihren Füßen. Der Becher zitterte in ihren Händen. „Gott, ich will nicht… ich…" Sie schloss die Augen, schüttelte heftig den Kopf, schniefte wieder und bot einen jämmerlichen Anblick, fand Hermine, mit neu aufkommendem Mitleid für Pansy.

„Pansy, was ist los?", wollte Hermine nun ernsthafter wissen. Sie war ebenfalls aufgestanden, aber Pansy hielt sie mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Abstand.

„War es schlimm?", fragte Pansy plötzlich, ohne jeden erkennbaren Zusammenhang, die Hand immer noch zitternd von sich gestreckt, während sie auf Hermines Antwort lauerte.

„Was? War was schlimm?", wollte Hermine verwirrt wissen, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Pansy hinaus wollte.

„Ihn zu heiraten? Ihn zu… - Draco zu heiraten, obwohl du es nicht wolltest?"

Es war faszinierend, wie gut Pansy Bescheid zu wissen schien. Es verblüffte Hermine, dass Pansy anscheinend zu wissen glaubte, dass Hermine ihn überhaupt nicht liebte, ihn nicht wollte. Und sie konnte also nur annehmen, Pansy mochte jemand anderen.

„Pansy-", begann sie wieder, aber Pansy schüttelte wild den Kopf.

„Bist du so gut?", flüsterte Pansy jetzt mit verengten Augen. „Du wolltest ihm helfen? Du wolltest verhindern, dass er sein Gold verliert?" Pansys Stimme war nur ein Wispern.

„Pansy", sagte Hermine nur wieder, und Pansy schluchzte auf.

„Wie konntest du das tun? Es gab niemand anderen, den du wolltest? Du hast einfach… entschieden, ihm zu helfen? Völlig selbstlos? Du wolltest niemand anderen?"

Langsam aber sich verlor Hermine an Fassung. „Gott, Pansy! Sag mir einfach, was los ist!", entfuhr es Hermine zornig.

„Hermine, ich… ich will nur wissen, ob – ob du niemand anderen lieber-"

„-es gab jemand anderen", sagte Hermine schließlich ruhig. Sie hatte es gar nicht sagen wollen. Es waren nur vier Worte, aber sie brachten Pansy zum Verstumme. Hermine bereute schon, es gesagt zu haben.

Und Pansys Mund schloss sich. Hermine Atem ging schnell und sie musste sich beeilen, zu entscheiden, wie dieses Gespräch jetzt weiter ging.

„Weasley?", entfuhr es Pansy tonlos, fast anklagend. Kurz hielt Hermine die Luft an. Wahrscheinlich stellte sich die Auswahl an jungen Männern, die in Frage kamen, tatsächlich geringer dar, als es den Anschein machte. Aber dasselbe galt für Pansy auch.

Und Hermine sprach es nicht aus. Aber… wenn sie sofort auf Ron zu sprechen kam – sie hatte den Blick zu Pansys Gesicht gehoben. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Und Hermine hasste es. Sie hasste es, dass sie fast sehen konnte, wie sie beide erfasst hatten, wen sie lieber wollten. Und es war absurd! Pansy mochte Ron?! Das konnte unmöglich sein!

Aber Hermine würde es nicht sagen, sie würde es nicht unterstellen, so wie Pansy es ihr unterstellt hatte, denn es machte es weniger wahr.

Und alles, was sie jetzt noch tun konnte, war, es abzustreiten.

„Nein, nicht Ron", log sie ernsthaft. Kurz flackerte so etwas wie Erleichterung über Pansys Züge, aber Hermine wusste, es war nur Pansys Hoffnung. Und was sollte Hermine ihr sagen? Dass sie nicht heiraten sollte? Dass sie… es bei Ron versuchen sollte? Wie kam Pansy überhaupt zu so einem absurden Schluss? Hatten sie mehr miteinander zu tun, wo sie jetzt Schulsprecher waren? Hermine begriff es nicht mal.

Und sie sagte, was sie sagen musste, denn… das konnte sie nicht zulassen!

„Pansy, weißt du, ich kenne keinen, der so viel Wert auf die Tradition legt, wie du. Und ich denke, kalte Füße sind ganz normal, aber… du wirst schnell einsehen, dass das nur eine Phase ist, und du wirst so glücklich werden, wie… wie ich mit Draco", schloss sie mit einem überzeugenden Nicken.

Pansy kaute abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe, und langsam sank sie auf die Couch zurück. Hermine trank einen heißen Schluck Alkohol und fühlte sich abscheulich.

Aber was hätte sie sagen sollen?! Sie konnte Pansy doch wohl schlecht raten, den Mann zu nehmen, den Hermine selber wollte!

Pansy sagte gar nichts mehr, nickte nur noch dann und wann.

Und Hermines innere Stimme, die wusste, was richtig war, und die immer noch wusste, weshalb sie diese Scharade überhaupt vollzog, rüttelte in ihrem Innern, wollte sie zum Sprechen bewegen, aber der andere Teil in Hermine, der etwas selbstsüchtiger war als der Rest, konnte nicht. Sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen.

Denn so selbstlos wie Pansy dachte, war Hermine nicht.

Und sie fühlte sich abscheulich, aber Hermine hoffte immer noch, Ron gewinnen zu können, wenn es alles erst mal vorbei war.

Dass was sie von Malfoy wollte, war Pansy bereit, zu tun, ging ihr dumpf auf. Pansy war fast bereit, sich von Traditionen zu lösen. Und Hermine tat genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie sich eigentlich geschworen hatte.

Aber wie sollte sie das einzige aufgeben, was ihre ganze Hoffnung war?

Sie konnte Ron nicht aufgeben.

So einfach war es eben. Pansy hatte eben Pech gehabt, dachte der böse Teil in ihr bitter.

Und ihre innere Stimme war über so viel Boshaftigkeit verstummt.

Gut, dachte sie. Besser so.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31

Ihre Finger fuhren über das kühle Glas, während sie immer wieder verblüfft über die klare Internetverbindung auf Malfoy Manor war. Auf dem iPad besuchte sie gelangweilt Kochforen, einfach nur so. Stöberte durch die Neuigkeiten in der Muggelwelt, aber es interessierte sie tatsächlich nur noch am Rande.

Pansy war vor Stunden gegangen. Geknickt und unglücklich. Und Hermine hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, Pansy zu trösten, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Sie hatte nicht gekonnt, so scheiße das von ihr auch gewesen sein mochte. Sie hatte es selber nicht leicht. Wieso sollte es Pansy leichter haben?

Sie wusste, sie verhielt sich trotzig und entgegen aller guten Vorsätze, die sie gefasst gehabt hatte. Sie hatte eine furchtbare Hochzeit gehabt. Alles in allem. Die Planung, das Kleid, die Deko – das war alles großartig gewesen, aber… zählte das irgendetwas? Sie fragte es sich wieder und wieder.

Sie hatte es nicht gut getroffen. Das Objekt, was sie sich zum Retten ausgesucht hatte, war ein widerlicher, bösartiger Mensch. Er hatte sie gezwungen mit ihm zu schlafen, hatte sie furchtbar behandelt, und wahrscheinlich betrog er sie jetzt gerade in irgendeiner Luxus-Skihütte mit der nächstbesten Blondinen, die ihm über den Weg lief.

Nicht, dass es sie störte! Es störte sie nicht. Es konnte ihr kaum egaler sein, was er tat. Allerdings merkte sie, dass sie egoistisch geplant hatte. Denn ihre Eltern als auch seine Eltern glaubten, sie wären ein glückliches Paar. Sie hatte angenommen, auch Pansy hatte das gedacht. Wie schnell Pansy bereit gewesen war, diesen Gedanken wieder aufzugeben, überlegte Hermine düster.

Denn selbst Pansy konnte nicht verwehrt geblieben sein, wie wenig sie und Malfoy zusammen gehörten. Langsam aber sich zweifelte Hermine an der Idee, die sie gehabt hatte.

Es war still im Haus. Sie hatte keine Angst, aber sie fühlte sich einsam. Es war beruhigend, dass sie nur temporär hier sein würde. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie irgendjemand gerne hier war.

Geduld war etwas, was sie dringend brauchte, aber leider nicht besaß, stellte sie immer wieder fest. Hartnäckig suchte sie sich durch weitere Rezepte im Internet, um bloß das schlechte Gewissen niederzukämpfen, was sie gegenüber Pansy noch immer verspürte.

Pansy… und Ron. Wie lächerlich.

Er musste im Fuchsbau sein. Mit Harry und Ginny. Und Hermine überlegte, ob sie es wagen könnte, über Floh dort anzurufen. Wie sähe es aus? Und was für Diskussionen musste sie sich stellen? Wieso ist Malfoy nicht bei dir, würden sie fragen. Sie würde sagen, er wäre Urlaub machen. Ohne sie, wäre die Frage darauf.

Und dann? Dann sagte sie, sie wolle alles, nur nicht mit ihm in Urlaub fahren.

Es war doch zum Verrückt werden. Sie hatte es sich anders vorgestellt. Sie hatte sich eine ereignisreiche, märtyrerische Zerstörung vorgestellt, in der sie ihre Wut ausleben konnte, und gleichzeitig den Reinblütern eine Lektion erteilte, während Malfoy auf seinen Knien um Vergebung winselte. Ja, so ungefähr. Nicht endloses Warten darauf, dass Malfoy endlich begann, sich elend zu fühlen!

Und sie stellte mürrisch fest, dass sie es ihm bisher überhaupt noch nicht schwer gemacht hatte. Ihrer Ansicht nach, hatte er mächtiges Glück gehabt, dass sie ihn geheiratet hatte.

Ach, wenn sie seine Mutter doch nicht so gut würde leiden können!

Und sie hatte Angst vor sich selber bekommen. Wie weit sie ging, für etwas, was sie wollte. Und es war nichts Positives, was sie wollte.

Sie hatte sich erschreckend verändert. Sie ging nicht über Leichen, um es zu bekommen, aber sie ging zu ihren Feinden, heiratete einen von ihnen, hatte sogar ihre Jungfräulichkeit an einen von ihnen verloren, und hatte noch nicht mal begonnen, ihn systematisch auszuschalten.

Bisher musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie nichts erreicht hatte, außer, dass er Sex bekommen hatte und in Urlaub durfte. Das war nicht gut, entschied sie dumpf.

Und die Früchte, die ihr selbstloses Vorbild gebracht hatte, hatte sie zerstört und riet Pansy auch noch, mit der dummen Tradition fortzufahren.

Es musste anders gehen. Sie legte das iPad zur Seite und schritt durch das stille Wohnzimmer in die angrenzende Küche. Sie goss sich den letzten lauwarmen Glühwein vom Herd in ihre Tasse und trank nachdenklich einen Schluck. Der Alkohol wärmte sie, während sie darüber nachdachte, wie schamlos viel sie in den letzten Tagen getrunken hatte. War es das, was Reinblüter ausmachte? Viel Alkohol?

Wie sollte sie alles schaffen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte? Sie lehnte sich gegen den Küchentresen, schloss die Augen und versuchte, irgendeine glückliche Erinnerung hervorzurufen, die all das Böse verdrängen konnte.

Aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Einen Patronus würde sie heute nicht zustande bekommen, überkam es sie bitter.

Narzissas Versuche, sie bei Laune zu halten, waren anstrengend mitanzusehen. Lucius glaubte nicht mal, dass Hermine sich gerne im Haupthaus aufhielt, geschweige denn, dass sie Wert darauf legte, magisches Stricken zu erlenen.

„Es geht leicht, wenn man es einmal beherrscht", versprach Narzissa aufmunternd, während Hermine noch keinen Aufwand betrieben hatte, es wirklich zu versuchen. Lucius ließ das Magazin sinken.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich, denn es war der zweite Tag, an dem Hermine widerwillig und gedankenverloren bei ihnen auf der Couch saß.

„Hm", machte sie nur, starrte in den sanft verschneiten Garten hinaus, und reagierte nicht weiter, während ihr Zauberstab dieselbe Masche wieder und wieder auf und abstrickte. Er rollte das Magazin zusammen, steckte es in den Zeitungsständer neben sich und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

„Genug damit", beschloss er. „Ich halte nichts von Winterdepressionen", erklärte er gereizt. „Entweder wir… reden über das Problem oder wir handeln jetzt", beschloss er streng. Sie hob den ausdruckslosen Blick. „Es sind Winterferien. Was haben Sie für gewöhnlich in den Winterferien getan?" Er vermisste fast, wie erwachsen sie gewesen war, als sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Jetzt ging ihm auf den Geist, wie kindlich sie noch war.

„Für gewöhnlich?", wiederholte sie langsam und zuckte die Achseln. „Für gewöhnlich war ich im Fuchsbau", schloss sie und wieder wanderte ihr Blick nach draußen.

„Und dort? Was haben Sie dort getan?", hakte Lucius ungeduldig nach, denn die Welt konnte sie dort auch nicht erlebt haben, fügte er mürrisch in Gedanken hinzu. Hermine zuckte wieder die Achseln. Oh, wie er es verabscheute. Diese wortkarge Gleichgültigkeit, die er von seinem eigenen Sohn bereits zur Genüge kannte. „Hermine!", sagte er mit Nachdruck, und nur widerwillig benutzte er ihren Vornamen. Aber was sollte er sagen? Sie hieß nicht mehr Granger.

„Alles Mögliche", murmelte sie knapp.

„Merlin, steh mir bei", erwiderte er gepresst und fuhr sich über die Schläfe. „Es kann nicht so viel geben, was man im Fuchsbau tun kann", sagte er nun doch. Fast gekränkt hob sich ihr Blick.

„Wir… wir haben Marshmallows überm Feuer gebraten, wir… haben Schneeballschlachten im Garten veranstaltet und… abends hat uns Mrs Weasley großartiges Essen gekocht. Selber! Nicht mit Hilfe der Elfen!", ergänzte sie, wohl als Kritik an dieses Haus, stellte er mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Schneeballschlacht?", wiederholte er mit äußerst spitzen Lippen. Er tauschte einen Blick mit Narzissa. Er sah das unverschämte Gehirn seiner Frau bereits hinter ihren Augen arbeiten. Er hoffte nur, ihr schwebte nicht vor, dass er gleich tatsächlich nach draußen in den Schnee stapfen sollte, um sich, wie ein Kind mit gefrorenem Wasser zu bewerfen.

„Komm mit", sagte Narzissa plötzlich und hatte sich erhoben, während sie eine Hand nach der frisch gebackenen Schwiegertochter ausstreckte. „Zwar sind wir mit den Weihnachtstraditionen ein wenig eingerostet, aber mir fällt etwas ein!"

Sie wandte sich an ihn. „Lucius, sag Iwan Bescheid!", informierte sie ihn jetzt. Lucius' Stirn runzelte sich wieder einmal. „Und zieh dich entsprechend an. Erinnerst du dich an Dracos zehnten Geburtstag?", ergänzte sie, und Lucius' Mund öffnete sich entrüstet.

„Nein!", sagte er nur. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Es liegen dreißig Zentimeter dichtester Schnee, Narzissa!" Aber ihr Lächeln war unerträglich einnehmend. „Nein", wiederholte er, weniger energisch als zuvor.

„Ich bitte dich", sagte sie jetzt mit großen blauen Augen, und er verdrehte gereizt die Augen. Mit einem Blick auf Hermine erhob er sich, die das Geschehen schweigend beobachtet hatte.

Er seufzte lange. „Schön", rang er sich ab und erhob sich. Narzissa strahlte. „Selbst wenn es kindisch und dumm und bei diesem Wetter vollkommen unmöglich ist, meine Liebe. Und wenn ich auch nur ein Wort davon auf dem Beamtenball an Silvester höre, lege ich dich über mein Knie!" Und es sollte weniger erotisch klingen, als eher drohend, aber seine Frau lächelte ein charmantes Lächeln.

„Aber Lucius, nicht vor der Schwiegertochter", flirtete sie augenklimpernd, während er erkennen konnte, wie eine sanfte Röte in Hermines Wangen stieg, als ihr seine Worte aufgingen. Er atmete erneut aus, dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer.

„In einer halben Stunde kommen wir!", rief Narzissa ihm nach. Lucius ging kopfschüttelnd weiter. Wieso ließ er sich zu so etwas überreden? Merlin, gut, dass sein Sohn nicht hier war. Verdammt gut.

Und Hermine ließ es über sich ergehen, in dicke weiße Winterklamotten gesteckt zu werden, die wahrscheinlich ein Vermögen kosteten, während Narzissa sich selber dicke Stulpen überzog, und fröhlich hin und her eilte, um weitere Kleidungsstücke für sie zu finden.

„Das hier ist meine alte Reithose. Aber wir haben eine ähnliche Größe, also passt es fast perfekt!", rief sie aus. Hermine wünschte sich insgeheim in Narzissas Alter auch noch diese Größe zu haben.

… Reithose?

„Ich… ich kann nicht reiten", sagte Hermine ein wenig ängstlich. Verwundert sah Narzissa sie an.

„Nicht? Oh", entfuhr es ihr. „Ach, nicht schlimm, es gibt für alles einen Zauber, Hermine. Vieles lernt man, wenn man es probiert", zwinkerte sie.

„Es gibt einen Reitzauber?", wollte Hermine ungläubig wissen, aber Narzissa machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Nein, aber es gibt Zauber, die dich auf dem Satteln halten werden", entgegnete sie lächelnd. Hermine schwante Übles. „Meine alten Stiefel sind mir etwas zu groß, also werden sie dir hervorragend passen!", versprach sie ihr und zerrte eine große Schuhschachtel aus dem Schrank. Hermine sah mit großen Augen, dass Narzissa ihr tatsächlich blanke, hohe Reitstiefel vor die Füße stellte.

Und dann kristallisierte sich etwas anderes für sie heraus.

„Sie… sie haben Pferde?", flüsterte sie überrascht.

„Ja. Draco hat sie dir nicht gezeigt?" Es war eine Frage, aber Narzissa schien sie sich selber beantworten zu können. Hermine war es mittlerweile gewöhnt, von der schönen Frau geduzt zu werden, die nun ihre Schwiegermutter war.

„Nein, er… nein", schloss Hermine still. Sie mochte Pferde gerne. Früher wollte sie ihre Eltern immer überreden, ihr ein Pferd zu schenken, aber natürlich war dafür weder Geld noch Platz vorhanden gewesen.

„Lucius und ich sind früher häufiger ausgeritten. Auch mit Draco, aber mittlerweile… wo wir älter sind, und sich Draco nur noch für Quidditch interessierte – und nicht mehr für uns – ergibt es sich seltener", erklärte sie, ein wenig kühler.

Hermine schluckte schwer und stieg Narzissa zuliebe in die Reitstiefel. Sie passten. Sie saßen wie angegossen.

„Und ich habe einen weißen Helm für dich!", rief sie glücklich aus. Hermine sah aus wie ein Schneemann in Reiterkluft, stellte sie am Ende fest. Aber auch Narzissa trug weiße Kleidung, also ähnelten sie sich wenigstens. „Komm mit! Es geht gleich los!", stellte Narzissa aufgeregt mit einem hektischen Blick auf die Wanduhr fest.

Hermine war zum ersten Mal im Hauptschlafzimmer des Hauses gewesen und hatte nicht mal genügend Zeit gehabt, seine gesamte Größe zu bewundern. Dieses Haus war so riesig! Ein kleines Dorf könnte hier untergebracht werden! Es war ein Palast.

Sie folgte Narzissa, denn was anderes blieb ihr wohl nicht übrig, und eilig hatten sie die vielen Stufen des Hauses zurückgelassen, waren an verdutzten Elfen durch die Korridore marschiert und erreichten jetzt wohl die Rückseite des Hauses. Von den Gerüchen her, erahnte Hermine hier irgendwo die Küche, aber Narzissa ging zielstrebig auf zwei hohe gläserne Flügeltüren zu, die auf einen weiten Steinhof führten.

„Hier hinten sind die Stallungen. Wir haben nur noch drei Pferde. Es wird Zeit, noch eines zu besorgen, nicht wahr?", fragte sie Hermine zwinkernd, während Hermine nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Das Grundstück um Malfoy Manor erstreckte sich in schiere Endlosigkeit, stellte sie überfordert fest.

Ein Mann kam ihnen entgegen. Hermine kannte ihn nicht. Aber sie kannte die meisten Angestellten, die keine Elfen waren, hier nicht. Von ihnen gab es auch nicht allzu viele.

„Iwan, vielen lieben Dank!", sagte Narzissa. Der Mann brachte ein dunkles und ein helles Pferd über den verschneiten Hof. Hermine fror nicht einmal. Nein, sie starb eigentlich vor Angst, denn dieses Pferd war – viel zu hoch.

„Hier. Narzissa griff ohne Umstände nach dem Zügel des weißen Pferdes. Es ist Dracos Hengst", erklärte sie. „Sein Name ist Jawhar", erläuterte sie. Ehrfürchtig blieb Hermine vor dem großen Tier stehen. „Es ist ein arabischer Name. Er bedeutet Juwel", fuhr sie fort, während sie Hermine umstandslos die Zügel selber in die Hand drückte. „Linker Fuß, linker Steigbügel, und auf geht's", forderte Narzissa sie auf, und Hermine trat hilflos an das große Tier heran. Es war wunderschön. Ein Lipizzaner. Er war schneeweiß. Kein Schimmel, nein, er war makellos weiß.

„Iwan, helfen Sie meiner Schwiegertochter", rief sie dem Mann zu, während sie bereits schon magischerweise bereits auf dem Rücken des braunen Pferdes saß, stellte Hermine bewundernd fest. Der Mann trat hinter sie, half ihr in den Steigbügel, umfing ihr Schienbein und hob sie hoch, hoch vom Boden, so hoch, dass sie nur noch ihr rechtes Bein über den Leib des Pferdes schwingen musste.

Er stellte ihren anderen Fuß ebenfalls in den Steigbügel, und Narzissa deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf sie. Stumm hexte sie Hermine auf dem Sattel fest, ohne dass Hermine sich irgendwie fest verbunden fühlte. Die Pferde schnaubten in freudiger Erwartung.

„Sollten Sie jetzt vorhaben, zu fallen, wird es unmöglich sein", versprach ihr Narzissa. „Zügel locker, Schenkel in die Seiten des Pferdes, und er wird mir folgen", erklärte Narzissa zuversichtlich. Hermine war sich da nicht so sicher. Es war sehr hoch hier oben. Die Luft war ganz anderes, dachte sie verzweifelt. Oh Gott.

Narzissa trabte bereits an, und Hermine presste die Schenkel in den Pferdekörper. Das Pferd unter ihr erwachte tatsächlich zum Leben und folgte träge seinem Freund.

„Locker sitzen, folgen sie den Bewegungen des Tiers, Hermine. Fallen können Sie nicht. Machen Sie es mir nach!", rief Narzissa über die Schulter hinweg. Hermine hatte für gewöhnlich keine Mühe, Anweisungen zu befolgen, aber das war neu. Das war komplizierter. Aber sie gab sich Mühe.

„Wir haben noch einen kleinen Weg vor uns."

„Wo… wo reiten wir hin?", rief Hermine ihr angestrengt nach, nachdem sie endlich Narzissas Rhythmus begriffen hatte. Mit jedem zweiten Trabschritt hob sich Hermine aus dem Sattel, aber sie hatte bereits nach wenigen Minuten Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Es half allerdings, dass sie wusste, nicht fallen zu können. Einen momentlang hatte sie Angst gehabt. Denn sie hatte etwas schief auf dem Rücken gehangen, hatte sich ängstlich nach vorne gelehnt, und hatte fast erwartet vorn über zu fliegen, aber nichts war geschehen.

„Wir suchen!", rief Narzissa, während sie langsamer wurde, so dass Hermine aufschloss. Nun ritten sie beide im Trab durch die verschneite Landschaft.

„Wonach?", fragte Hermine außer Atem, während ihr eigener Atem vor ihrem Mund kondensierte. Aber Narzissa musste es nicht sagen, sie sah es selber.

Purpurner Funken dampften im Schnee vor ihr.

Sie hatten eine Gabelung erreicht. Gehörte das hier noch zum Grundstück? Hermine nahm dies unbehaglich an. Ein Weg führte tiefer hinab, über das offene, leere Gelände, ein andere begann nun in einen offenen Waldweg, mit wenigen Bäumen zu Beginn.

„Da lang!", rief Narzissa, und trieb ihr Pferd an. Sie stoben beide durch die Funken, und Hermine begriff. Ihr Pferd hatte sich der Geschwindigkeit von Narzissas Tier angepasst, und Hermine konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, die Bewegungen des Pferdes auszusitzen, und hoffte, keinen furchtbaren Muskelkater zu bekommen.

Der Wind blies ihr frisch ins Gesicht, die Welt rauschte neben ihr vorbei, und es war tatsächlich ein großartiges Gefühl, wenn sie es nur zuließ.

Sie verlor ein wenig mehr an Angst. Denn… sie konnte nicht fallen!

„Eine Schnitzeljagd?", fragte Hermine, fast mit einem Lächeln.

„Schnitzel?", wiederholte Narzissa neben ihr lachend. „Nein, wir nennen es Funkenjagd!"

„Muggel verwenden dafür Sägespäne", erklärte sie, und dann musste sie grinsen.

„Lucius streut die Funken?", entfuhr es ihr ungläubig, und Narzissa lächelte.

„Ja, was er nicht alles tut, um uns aufzuheitern?", rief sie, dann trabten sie wieder schneller weiter, durch das Wäldchen, und Hermine genoss das Gefühl, eins mit dem Tier zu werden.

Einmal verirrten sie sich, fanden die Funken nicht sofort, und Hermine lernte, das Pferd zu wenden, lernte, ihr Gewicht richtig zu lagern, und mit Schenkeldruck die richtigen Signale zu setzen. Es gelang ihr besser und besser. Nach einer Stunde wusste sie, wie sie anzutraben hatte, so dass er nicht wieder in den Schritt zurückfiel.

Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Draco auf dem Pferd geritten war, aber sie konnte es sich bei ihm wirklich nicht ausmalen.

Endlich sahen sie in der Ferne fast verblasste Funken.

„Da!", rief Hermine aufgeregt, und sie bogen dichter in den Wald nach oben ab.

Sie begegneten niemandem, was Hermines Vermutung bestätigte, dass das alles hier noch Malfoy Manor war. Sie kamen zu neuen frischen Funken, und Lucius konnte nicht weit sein.

„Ich sehe ihn!", rief Hermine aufgeregt, trieb das Pferd wieder mehr an und sie und Jawhar sausten knirschend über den weichen Schnee. Narzissa fiel zurück, während Hermine tatsächlich eine Abkürzung durch das Gehölz wagte, und direkt auf einen gekippten Baumstamm zu ritt.

Sie konnte nicht fallen. Sie konnte nicht fallen. Es war ihr Mantra. Sie zog die Knie an, als das Pferd zum Sprung ansetzte. Und sie war sich sicher, sie wäre gestürzt, aber halbsenkrecht saß sie weiterhin im Sattel als Jawhars Hufe wieder hart im Schnee landeten. Sie lachte heroisch auf, und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie gerade ein Hindernis überwunden hatte!

Und sie kürzte tatsächlich immer noch lachend Lucius' Weg ab, zwang ihn zum Halten, und außer Atem brachte sie den Hengst zum Stehen.

„Ich habe ihn!", rief sie zu Narzissa herüber.

„Der Jäger ist gefunden", gab er sich wohlwollend geschlagen. Er trug eine braune Reithose in schwarze Stiefeln, einen schwarzen wärmeren Blazer, und einen schwarzen Samthelm. Sein Zopf hing über seine Schulter und er tätschelte den nassen Hals seines dunklen Pferdes.

Narzissa erreichte sie. „Ausgezeichnet, Hermine!"

Es wurde schnell dunkel. Hermine hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie lange sie geritten waren, aber es waren bestimmt mehr als zwei Stunden gewesen. Noch immer fiel der weiche Schnee.

„Kommt, wir reiten zurück. Ich bin sicher, das Essen ist gleich fertig", verkündete Lucius, aber er ritt näher an Hermine heran. „Hier, für den Gewinner", sagte er lächelnd. „Zumindest für Draco war es vor neun Jahren noch ein würdiger Preis", erklärte Lucius, der eine sehr gute Figur in seiner Reiterkluft abgab, als er ihr auf der behandschuhten Hand etwas entgegen streckte. Neugierig ergriff Hermine das winzige Kleinod.

Es waren die purpurnen Funken. Gefangen in einer Art durchsichtigem Stein. Sie boten ein herrliches Farbenspiel, und der Stein passte genau in Hermines Handfläche.

„Wie wunderbar", murmelte sie ehrfürchtig. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie beschämt über so ein hübsches Geschenk.

„Es ist ein simpler Zauber, der-"

„-nicht", unterbrach Hermine ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist wunderschön. Danke", unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd. Lucius' Mundwinkel zuckte, ehe er sein Pferd zurücklenkte und den Rückweg ansteuerte. Hermine vermisste bereits die Wärme des Herrenhauses und freute sich schon auf den warmen Kamin.

„Früher wusste ich noch das Rezept für ganz fabelhaften Kakao. Draco war verrückt danach gewesen", überlegte Narzissa neben ihr. „Vielleicht fällt es mir Zuhause wieder ein. Dann koche ich uns Kakao", versprach sie Hermine lächelnd. „Ohne Elfen", ergänzte sie zwinkernd, und Hermine folgte den beiden im leichten Trab zurück zum Herrenhaus. Das Lächeln wollte nicht von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden, und sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht mehr runter vom weichen Pferderücken.

Es war ein großartiges Gefühl gewesen. Es war der beste Nachmittag seit… seit langem!


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32

Missmutig saß er draußen in der Loggia und streckte seine Beine in die Länge, während er den Brief seiner Mutter überflog, den eine Schneeeule heute Morgen gebracht hatte. Er, Greg und Blaise hatten gestern so ausschweifend gefeiert, dass die anderen beiden noch immer nicht wach waren.

Und jetzt verlangte seine Mutter von ihm, er solle augenblicklich nach Hause kommen. Er atmete aus, denn er wusste, er könnte das hier in die Länge ziehen. Diesen… Streit.

Er hatte keine Lust. Morgen wäre Heiligabend. Und er hatte nicht vor, an Heiligabend im Wohnzimmer seiner Eltern zu sitzen – mit ihr.

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück, als trüge er die Last dieser Welt und der nächsten noch dazu.

„Draco Malfoy, richtig?"

Er öffnete blinzend die Augen. Gegen die Sonne stand eine junge Frau. Er konnte sie nur schwer im grellen Licht der Wintersonne erkennen, also legte er eine Hand über die Augen, um sie abzuschirmen.

„Ja?", entgegnete er also, denn er kannte das Mädchen nicht. Sie bewegte sich zur Seite, und das Licht erlaubte ihm nun, ihre Züge zu erkennen. Und Salazar, verflucht, das war ein Mädchen!

Ihre Haare waren lang, glatt und sehr dunkel. Ihre makellose Haut hatte eine angenehme Bräunung. Die Hände hatte sie vergraben in einer schimmernd grünen, dünnen Daunenweste. Darunter schloss eine hautenge dunkle Jeans an. Ihre Füße steckten in hohen Stiefeln.

Ihre Lippen teilten sich zu einem Lächeln, für das er sein Land betrügen würde.

Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau, wie der weite Himmel über ihm.

„Astoria Greengrass", stellte sie sich ihm vor.

Er kannte sie nicht. Oder? Sie kam näher. Ihr Duft traf seine Nase. Sie roch nach… Kokos? Nach etwas frischem, was sein Interesse augenblicklich weckte. „Darf ich?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Liege neben seiner. Es war lächerlich, wie schnell er von Arschloch zu Casanova schalten konnte, in weniger als einer Sekunde.

„Ich bitte darum", erwiderte er und seine Hand hob sich fast zu hastig, um ihr die Liege anzubieten. Sie setzte sich lächelnd.

„Ich transferiere dieses Jahr zurück", erklärte sie, und er konnte sie weiterhin erst einmal nur anstarren, so sehr war er von ihrer Schönheit fasziniert. „Nach Hogwarts", ergänzte sie, als fiele es ihr jetzt erst ein.

„Ah", machte er, und speicherte diese Information erst mal irgendwo ab, denn er hatte genug damit sich zu tun, sich jedes Detail ihres unglaublichen Körpers einzuprägen.

„Meine Schwester Daphne ist zwei Jahrgänge unter dir?", bemerkte sie, mit einem feinen Lächeln. Ihre Lippen waren ebenmäßig voll, so wie ihre Zähne ebenmäßig weiß und gerade waren. Das Sonnenlicht schien ihre Augen auf eine seltsame Weise zum Leuchten zu bringen, und er war wie hypnotisiert. Sie schob sich mit dem Mittelfinger eine lange glatte Strähne hinter ihr Ohr, und er erkannte Diamanten in ihrem Ohrläppchen funkeln. „Ich war die meiste Zeit über in der Académie Salsifis, in der Provence", erklärte sie. „Aber meine Schwester hat von dir erzählt", ergänzte sie sachte.

Sein Mund öffnete sich langsam, in schleichendem Verständnis.

„Meine Freundinnen und ich verbringen hier die Ferien. Du und deine Freunde auch?", fragte sie schließlich, und, Merlin, endlich fand sein Gehirn Zugang zu seinem Sprachzentrum.

„Ja", sprach er endlich Worte. Worte waren wichtig, erinnerte ihn seine wachsende Erektion.

„Wie lange bleibt ihr?", fragte sie, und ihr Blick war so unschuldig, so verflucht – ah. Er würde zu gerne ihre Haut berühren.

„Wir…" Er unterbrach sich selbst, denn ihm fiel der Brief ein, der unheilschwanger auf seinem Schoß lag. „Bis Silvester", sagte er vage. „Wahrscheinlich", ergänzte er, denn er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass seine Mutter wollte, dass er heute nach Hause kam.

„Oh, ich konnte nur noch morgen heraus handeln. Am Weihnachtsmorgen habe ich Zuhause am Tisch zu sitzen", entgegnete sie und verdrehte die Augen. Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich eine Spur. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich einfach so anspreche", sagte sie etwas beschämt, und ihre schönen Wangen färbten sich sanft rot. „Ich war mir nicht einmal völlig sicher, ob ich richtig liege."

„Woher wusstest du, wer ich bin?", hielt er das Gespräch am Laufen.

„Oh", begann sie ausweichend, „es ist etwas albern. Und ich weiß, das ist anmaßend von mir, aber… ich habe Lucius kennengelernt, und…" Ihre Augen wanderten über seine Haare, sein Gesicht, und kurz versetzte es ihm einen Stich. Waren sie sich so ähnlich? Scheiße.

Aber etwas anderes war wichtiger, als dieser Schreckensvergleich. „Du kennst Lucius?"

„Na ja, mein Vater kennt Lucius", sagte sie lächelnd. „Er war jetzt öfters bei uns zu Besuch. Der Senator – oh, ich meine, mein Vater", korrigierte sie sich kopfschüttelnd, und Dracos Mundwinkel hob sich.

„Der Senator? Ist das eine Beleidigung?", wollte er lächelnd wissen. Er könnte diesen Titel auch auf Lucius anwenden. Allerdings hätte er ‚Despot' vorgezogen.

„Nein, er ist nur…" Astoria zuckte die Achseln. „Ach, er ist schrecklich streng, das ist alles", wich sie seinem Blick aus. „Und er war der französische Senator der zweiten Kammer des magischen Parlaments, und selbst jetzt, wo er zurück nach England gekommen ist, verfährt er mit seiner Familie wie mit dem magischen französischen Volk", endete sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie lange war er dort?", wollte Draco wissen, der es sich wie eine Art Ministeramt vorstellte.

„Sechs Jahre", sagte sie. „Solange wie ich in Frankreich war", schloss sie. „Es war unglaublich praktisch", ergänzte sie mit eindeutig erhobenen Augenbrauen, die ihm genau das Gegenteil vermitteln sollte. „Wir haben zusammen gewohnt. Väter sind sehr anstrengend", schloss sie wieder lächelnd.

Ja, Draco verstand. „Jedenfalls, seitdem mein Vater nun eine Botschafterstelle im Ministerium angenommen hat, war dein Vater einige Male bei uns, und…" Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe ihn gesehen."

Es sagte Draco einiges. Sie war ein Mädchen vom richtigen Stand. Sie würde ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen. Er wäre da. Und er lächelte. Beinahe achtlos ließ er den Brief seiner Mutter in der Innentasche seiner Jacke verschwinden.

„Fährst du Ski?", fragte er, und hoffte sie würde ablehnen –

„Ich liebe es!", sagte sie sofort strahlend, und ihr Lächeln war unglaublich ansteckend.

„Ich auch", log er souverän und erhob sich, um ihre seine Hand anzubieten. So ein Mist, dann würde er wohl doch Skifahren müssen. Aber die Gesellschaft war wesentlich besser geworden, als vorher. Goyle stürzte ständig und Blaise fuhr wie ein Weltmeister.

„Halte ich dich auch nicht ab?", wollte sie fragend wissen, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich lasse mich gerne abhalten, von so einer hübschen Aussicht", erwiderte er rau. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und lächelte wieder.

„Vorsichtig, Draco", warnte sie ihn ruhig. „Meine Schwester hat nicht unbedingt nur Positives erzählt", sagte sie vage, und sein Grinsen vertiefte sich eine Spur, während er ihre Hand nicht losließ.

„Das hoffe ich doch", erwiderte er mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen, und sie schüttelte über seine Arroganz lächelnd den Kopf. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden, und soweit er wusste, hielt er nichts von Liebe auf den ersten Blick, oder überhaupt von einer starken Gefühlsregung in Bezug auf Mädchen, aber dieses hier… - sie war einfach perfekt. Verdammt perfekt.

Und er wollte dieses Mädchen haben. Er musste. So unschuldig wie sie tat, war sie bestimmt nicht. Sie war zu ihm gekommen. Und wenn ihre Schwester in Slytherin war, so würde sie bestimmt auch dort landen. Direkt vor seiner Nase.

Und er wusste, wie dieser Tag heute enden würde.

Sie hatte im Herrenhaus geschlafen. Nicht im neuen Haus. Und es war seltsam, denn tatsächlich – wenn sie schon hier schlafen musste – schlief sie lieber dort, wo Narzissa und Lucius schliefen.

Sie wanderte durch den Flur, war noch nicht unten gewesen, und hatte sein Zimmer wiedergefunden. Heute hatte sie in einem der Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock schlafen dürfen. Sie hatte seine Tür geöffnet. Sie hatte sich umgesehen. Gründlicher, als sie es getan hatte, als sie betrunken hier gelandet war.

Aber sein Zimmer war genauso wenig aussagekräftig wie er selber, stellte sie schlecht gelaunt fest.

Er schien nicht viele Dinge zu besitzen. Minimalistisch war sein Zimmer eingerichtet. Das einzig persönliche waren die Federn auf seinem Schreibtisch, teilweise unbenutzt, und der Slytherin-Banner an der Wand. Ansonsten konnte sie nichts feststellen, was auf seinen Charakter würde schließen lassen können.

Sie öffnete die Schranktüren. Seine Sachen lagen dort ordentlich gefaltet. Alles war ordentlich in diesem Zimmer. Das Bett war gemacht, und an der Wand hing an einer Halterung sein Rennbesen.

Und das war es schon. Wenn sie an ihr Zimmer bei ihren Eltern dachte, musste sie den Kopf schütteln. Man könnte Tage in ihrem Zimmer zubringen, und hätte dennoch nicht alle Schachteln und Kisten entdeckt, nicht alle Briefe, Tagebücher und Gedanken von ihr erfasst.

Sie hatte tausend Kleinigkeiten, tausend Geschenke, tausend Dinge, die man über sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer erfahren konnte.

Und Malfoy? Er hatte nichts, was irgendetwas über ihn preisgab, ließ man den Besen außer Acht, der einen auf sein Hobby schließen ließ. Keine Bücher, keine Kuscheltiere aus Kindertagen – nichts. Zwar war unten die riesige Bibliothek, vielleicht brauchte er deshalb keine Bücher in seinem Zimmer, aber sie würde sich nicht wohlfühlen, ganz ohne.

Sie verließ sein Zimmer und ging den Flur rechts runter. Sie kam zu einer weiteren Tür. Sie war verschlossen, aber still zog er Hermine den Zauberstab, sprach den Alohomora-Zauber stumm, und das Schloss klickte. Die Tür öffnete sich.

Und sie blinzelte perplex.

Ein Kinderzimmer.

Es war ein riesiges Kinderzimmer, mit Spielzeug aller Art und Größe! Manches magisch, manches schlichtes Spielzeug. Bis zum Fenster hin stapelten sich magische Brettspiele, ein großes Schaukelpferd, was durch einen letzten Rest Magie immer noch sanft vor und zurück wippte, Zaubererfiguren waren teilweise auf dem Boden verteilt, schienen sich aus ihrer Kiste befreit zu haben, und ihre Beine bewegten sich magisch träge in der Luft, wenn sie umgefallen waren.

Bis zur Decke stapelte sich Spielzeug. Hermine konnte gar nicht alles auf einen Blick erfassen. Auf dem Fensterbrett saß ein weißer Bär. Er passte in den Arm, war nicht magisch, war einfach nur ein Bär. Sein linkes Ohr schien etwas locker zu sitzen. Er wirkte ohnehin ein wenig mitgenommen, aber Hermine nahm an, er wurde sehr lieb gehabt. Ob von Malfoy, ließ sie in ihrem Kopf unbeantwortet.

Das Schaukelpferd wandte müde den Kopf, als sie an ihm vorbeischritt, und sie musste lächeln. Muggelkinder würden bestimmt töten für ein magisches Schaukelpferd.

Und nein, Draco hatte alles gehabt. Alles, was ein verwöhntes Kind benötigte, um arrogant zu werden. Sie entdeckte Kinderzauberstäbe, die jeweils nur einen kindgerechten Zauber vollführen konnten, magische Murmeln, die die Farbe wechselten, essbare Galleonen, ein Kinderschloss zum Zusammenbauen, was Hermine mehr als lächerlich fand, denn Draco wohnte praktisch in einem Schloss.

Aber sie griff sich den Teddybären vom Fensterbrett. Er passte in ihren Arm, und sie nahm ihn mit. Sie beschloss, irgendetwas von hier auch drüben ins Haus zu bringen.

Sie verließ das Zimmer, verschloss sorgfältig wieder die Tür, und machte noch einen Abstecher in ihr Gästezimmer zurück.

Sie entfachte dort den Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein, und sprach das Wort, was ihr am meisten Geborgenheit vermittelt hatte. Bis vor kurzem.

„Fuchsbau", sagte sie voller Wehmut, lehnte sich in die grünen Flammen und wartete, bis der Blick aus der Küche der Weasleys klar wurde. Sie saugte den Anblick in sich auf. Den Anblick von verschieden großen Töpfen an der Wand, von Kräutern, von Unordnung, von echtem Leben!

„Hallo?", rief sie unsicher und wartete kurz.

Ginny kam in Küche. Hermines Mundwinkel hoben sich. „Hermine!", rief diese überrascht aus. „Wie toll, dass du dich meldest! Alles gut bei dir?", fragte sie, und sofort sanken Hermines Mundwinkel wieder, denn sie musste wohl oder übel lügen, oder nicht?

„Jaah", sagte sie also, mehr als vage. „Alles gut", log sie lustlos. „Und bei euch?"

„Bei uns? Na ja, wie es halt einen Tag vor Heiligabend ist, Hermine! Harry und Ron sind draußen. Du weißt schon, wichtige Schneeballschlacht und so", erklärte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ich verstehe", gab Hermine zurück, und wünschte sich, ebenfalls dort zu sein. Zwar hatte sie ungerne eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltet, aber mittlerweile vermisste sie selbst das.

„Und?", war Ginnys nächstes Wort. Es war bezeichnend, fand Hermine. Ginny fragte nicht, und, wie geht es Malfoy? Wie geht es deinen Schwiegereltern? Wie hast du dich eingelebt? Nein, Ginny… fragte diese Dinge nicht mit Worten. Und Hermine verstand es zu gut, aber sie wollte auch selber nicht darüber reden. Es war so unpassend. Und Hermine wollte eigentlich nach Ron fragen, aber sie wusste, das durfte sie auch nicht. Oder? Würde es nicht komisch aussehen? Sie könnte nach Harry und Ron gemeinsam fragen, aber… -

Ihr fiel Pansy wieder ein. Sie wollte alles gar nicht näher wissen. Allerdings war sie nun in betrübtes Schweigen verfallen. Und Ginny hatte es bemerkt.

„Hermine?", riss Ginny sie behutsam aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich dachte, ich komme euch besuchen?", riss Hermine sich am Riemen, und Ginnys Mund öffnet sich begeistert.

„Sicher! Bitte, mach das. Ich habe schon Entzugserscheinungen, so lange habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen!" Zwar stimmte das nicht, aber Hermine fühlte dasselbe. Aber sie wusste, sie konnte nicht Hals über Kopf zum Fuchsbau stürmen.

„Wie wäre es am ersten Feiertag?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, damit sie wenigstens so schnell wie möglich zu ihnen konnte.

„Klingt gut", versprach Ginny erleichtert. „Kommt er… mit?", fragte sie anschließend, aber Hermines Kopf schüttelte sich automatisch. Denn – nein. Niemals würde sie ihn mitnehmen! Dann konnte sie auch direkt hierbleiben. Außerdem glaubte sie nicht, dass er auftauchen würde. Vor Silvester.

„Nein, ich komme allein", widersprach Hermine, als wäre es selbstverständlich. Kurz wirkte Ginny, als wolle sie noch etwas loswerden, aber Molly betrat die Küche.

„Oh, Hermine! Wie schön, dich zu sehen! Was macht das Eheleben?", fragte sie überschwänglich.

„Mum, Hermine kommt in zwei Tagen zu Besuch!", lenkte Ginny ab, und Molly wirkte begeistert.

„Wunderbar! Mit deinem Mann?" Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber Ginny sprach für sie.

„Nein, sie kommt allein."

„Oh", machte Molly nur, fing sich aber schnell. „Gut! Willst du was Bestimmtes essen, Liebling?", fragte sie warm, aber Hermine fühlte schon wieder die Tränen in ihrem Innern aufsteigen.

„Nein, alles schmeckt wunderbar", versicherte ihr Hermine. „Ich… ich muss los", log sie eilig, bevor sie noch wirklich weinen würde.

„Natürlich, fröhliche Weihnachten, Hermine, Liebling!", rief Molly, bevor Hermine die Verbindung hastig brach. Und dann erlaubte sie sich, vor dem Kamin zusammenzusinken. Mit den Händen bedeckte sie ihr Gesicht und weinte stumme, heiße Tränen. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde, sie vermisste Ron noch mehr, und sie wollte nach Hause.

Es war nicht dasselbe.

„Miss?" Erschrocken hob Hermine den Blick. Sie hatte die Elfe überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Hermine wischte sich die Tränen von der Wange, aber es war sinnlos, denn die Elfe wirkte bereits heillos überfordert mit ihr. „Die… die Herrin lässt sie zum Frühstück bitten", wisperte die Elfe ängstlich. Die Elfe hatte wilde schwarze Haare. Sie gingen ihr in borstigen Locken bis zu den schmalen Schultern. Sie trug eine weiße Toga, die wenigstens sauber wirkte.

Ihre runden Augen waren fast schwarz, und ihre kleine Nase machte einen scharfen Bogen nach unten.

„Ja", murmelte Hermine ertappt, ohne die Elfe anzusehen. „Danke", ergänzte sie, in Ermangelung des Namens des Geschöpfes. Die Elfe hatte sich eilig abgewandt, hielt in der Tür aber inne, ehe sie sich wohl in Luft auflösen wollte.

„Das da", sagte die Elfe unschlüssig, hatte sich wieder Hermine zugewandt, und deutete mit einem kurzen schmalen Finger auf den Bären, der neben Hermine saß. Die Augen der Elfe waren verengt, als würde sie das Kuscheltier wiedererkennen.

„Der Bär?", half Hermine nach, und die Elfe nickte. Sie ignorierte wohl immer noch Hermines Tränen, aber für den Bären gewann sie neues Interesse, näherte sich langsam, als dachte sie, Hermine könnte sie angreifen.

„Es gehört nicht der Miss", schien die Elfe sagen zu müssen. „Tilly weiß, es gehört nicht der Miss", wiederholte sie eindeutiger. Was wollte sie unterstellen? Dass Hermine ein Kuscheltier stehlen wollte?

„Er war im alten Kinderzimmer", rechtfertigte sich Hermine. Es war ein wenig verwunderlich, nicht auf Tränen angesprochen zu werden, aber sie nahm an, die meisten Hauselfen empfanden keine Empathie gegenüber ihren Besitzern.

„Es gehört dem jungen Master, Tilly weiß das!", entrüstete sich die Elfe.

„Ja, ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine, ein wenig genervt. Auch der Titel ‚junger Master' ließ ihr das sprichwörtliche Messer in der Tasche aufgehen. Denn er war ein Arschloch, ein widerlicher, gewalttätiger, verwöhnter Bastard – aber bestimmt kein ‚junger Master'!

„Wieso hat es die Miss?", wollte die Elfe nun mutiger wissen.

„Ich wollte…" Hermine überlegte, ob sie dem kleinen Geschöpf überhaupt Rechenschaft ablegen musste, aber sie erinnerte sich, an ihren Plan von .R, und sie glaubte, selber kein gutes Beispiel abzugeben, wenn sie nun anfing, Elfen für unter ihrer Würde zu betrachten. „Ich wollte es mit ins neue Haus nehmen. Ihm ein neues Zuhause geben."

„Das darf die Miss nicht!", heulte die Elfe los und wollte sich schon den Bären greifen, aber Hermine war schneller, hatte den Bären erfasst und erhob sich, damit die Elfe den Bären nicht zu fassen bekam. Die Elfe starrte finster zu Hermines erhobener Hand auf, die den Bären weit über ihren Kopf hielt.

„Tilly", benutzte Hermine den Namen der Elfe, fast sanft, „ich will ihn nicht stehlen. Draco soll ihn drüben im Haus haben, damit… er dort etwas Persönliches von sich hat." Die Elfe hatte die Augen böse verengt.

„Die Miss darf das nicht tun", sagte sie schlicht.

„Es… ist nur ein Bär", entfuhr es Hermine ein wenig ratlos. Vielleicht war die Elfe verrückt, überlegte sie knapp.

„Die Miss muss Tilly wiedergeben, was sie genommen hat", forderte die Elfe streng, hielt Hermine die kleine Hand entgegen, und Hermines Mund klappte entgeistert auf.

„Ernsthaft?", wollte Hermine verstört von dem kleinen Geschöpf wissen.

„Es gehört in das Zimmer, wo es wohnt", erklärte die Elfe, als hätte Hermine ein echtes Lebewesen seinem natürlichen Habitat entrissen.

„O-k?", antwortete Hermine ergeben und vorsichtig, denn vielleicht würde sich die kleine Elfe gleich noch auf sie stürzen. Langsam sank Hermines Hand, und die Elfe schnappte den Bären aus ihren Fingern, kaum, dass sie ihn erreichen konnte.

Hermine beschloss, es nicht zu kommentieren. Entweder waren die Elfen hier wie Schießhunde darauf dressiert, alles zu bewachen, oder Hermine fehlte hier eine wichtige Information, was den schlichten Bären betraf. Die Elfe hielt das Kuscheltier an sich geklammert. Sie schoss Hermine einen tödlichen Blick zu. Dann stolzierte das Geschöpf zur Tür hinaus, und Hermine erhob sich lautlos, um der Elfe zu folgen. Tatsächlich stampfte das kleine Geschöpf zurück zum Kinderzimmer, und öffnete die Tür, ohne sie entriegeln zu müssen. Elfenmagie war faszinierend, überlegte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. Sie verbarg sich im Türrahmen, aber die kleine Elfe kam keine Minute später wieder aus dem Zimmer und hatte den Bären bestimmt zurück aufs Fensterbrett gestellt.

Und Hermine wusste, sie würde definitiv fragen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es weder Lucius noch Narzissa wüssten.

Es war schließlich nur ein Bär.


End file.
